Contrast
by missalohahula
Summary: "You're wrong Ana. Everything about you intrigues me. The problem is that you still won't let me in." After a failed engagement, Ana tries to start a fresh new life. In the middle of it all she meets Eric Coulter, who also wants to start a new life. Can a relationship with Eric contrast to the one she just got out of? Modern day AU. (Eric/OC)
1. Prologue

**Summary:** **  
 _"It was actually more fun than it sounds," I told him.  
Eric smiled. "I wish I had been there then."  
"No you don't," I shook my head. "There are far better ways for you to spend your evenings than to be with boring little me."  
"You're wrong Ana. Everything about you intrigues me. The problem is that you still won't let me in."_  
And he was right. After a failed engagement, JoyAnna Summers aka Ana knew that she had to start a fresh new life for herself. She was left in Dauntless with no job, no home, and no money. She reminds herself throughout her struggles that a man had put her in this position. She had to get out of it. In the middle of it getting back on her feet she meets Eric Coulter, a man who reminds her similarly of the one she left. She doesn't want to get involved with him, not after what she went through.  
** **Eric Coulter also has a past, a past littered with crime. But now that he's turned everything around, he wants something normal, something good. And being with Ana, things are more than just 'good', they're awesome. The only problem is that she keeps pushing him away.** **Eric is not one to give up so easily. He knows that there is something between them and he knows that she can feel it too.** **  
** **Will she find out Eric's secrets? Will he find out what's gotten Ana so scared?  
Can a relationship with Eric contrast to the one she just got out of?**

 **Warning:** **The rating has changed to M due to language, violence and sexual scenes.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
There are also various television shows, movies and books that I borrow quotes from. Credit goes to those writers/producers.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"I decided that we should do blue instead of green. What do you think," I asked.

"For what," Cain questioned.

I turned to him with a small smile. Quickly the smile dropped. Cain was on his phone again. He always gave me his full attention when we were talking about something before, the key word being 'before'. I shook my head and slowly made my way to the table. He must have had a busy day. He has been busy lately.

"Hey," I touched his arm making Cain jump a little. "Sorry. I know you've been working hard lately. We can talk about this later. Come on," I pulled him off the couch, "Dinner is going to get cold."

Cain sat down at our small table by the window. I looked over at him as he continued to type away at his phone. His job was taking its toll on him. I had met his boss numerous times and he had told me that Cain was exceptional young man. It made me proud of him and I told Cain that regularly. Knowing he was overworked I made his favorite for dinner. It wasn't like how his grandmother made it but it was the closest to it. Apparently not even his mother's cooking was this close. I smiled again as he ate, waiting for a thank you but it never came. And just as he finished he got up to leave.

"I'm going to my friend's house tonight," Cain put the plate in the sink.

"Okay," I nodded. "Don't stay up too late playing games with X. We're meeting your parents early tomorrow."

"X," Cain turned to look just as he slipped on his jacket.

"Yes, that's where you're going right?"

Cain smiled. "I have more friends than just X."

"I know but you always go to his house at this time of the night to play that Duty Calls game."

"Call of Duty," Cain corrected still with a smile.

I shrugged as Cain walked back and kissed my forehead.

"I won't be back late," he whispered and then quickly made his way out.

"I love you," I mumbled with that stupid dreamy look on my face when the door locked behind him.

Cain and I have been together since our junior year in high school. My parents didn't want me dating so young, especially since one of my older brothers had gotten a girl pregnant while they were in high school. That ruined it for me and the rest of my siblings. Our parents' trust in us went down extremely. They had to know everything that we were doing, why we were doing it, who we were with and when we were going to be done. It had seemed a bit over bearing but now that I think about it, they were trying to protect us. I didn't mind it. When Cain had shown interest in taking me Junior Prom, he had done everything to my parents to show that he was a responsible young man.

And that's what he was. Cain had already started working part time. He got good grades and had awesome friends who rarely ever got in trouble. In time, my parents came to love him and we were allowed to go prom together and eventually date. Of course, I fell for him hard and fast. He always made me smile and because of that, I always wanted to make sure that he smiled too.

I went to sleep that night with a small smile on my face. Soon I was going to be Mrs. Cain Banner. We were going to have our little family, drive those silly minivans with our kids in them and read to one another in our old age. I went to sleep that night with dreams of our future together.

That morning, I woke up and noticed that the bed was empty. I shrugged it off thinking that maybe he had just stayed at X's and would be by soon. I looked at my phone and noticed there were no missed calls or text messages to let me know. He usually did but he must have been too wrapped up in their games. I decided to shower and get dressed, that way I could be ready and when we came home we could just go to his parents' home. But when I came out, he still wasn't there.

Cain's phone rang but he didn't pick it up. Maybe it was on silent again. I walked out to the kitchen and made me something small to eat. I didn't want it to be heavy since we were having dinner with his family.

My phone rang and quickly I answered it.

"Ana?"

"Beth," I smiled. It was Cain's sister. "Hey, what's up?"

"What's up is that you two are late," she replied. "Where are you?"

"I'm still at home. Cain is at X's house. He knows about breakfast though, he said he'd be here soon," I lied. Cain's family was strict when it came to time. I had covered for him on multiple occasions.

"Okay, well tell him to hurry!"

"I will," I replied before the line went dead.

I called Cain's phone again and still no answer. We really were late. I had not noticed but I had been waiting here for Cain now for almost an hour. His mother was not going to be pleased. I tried and third time and it went straight to voicemail.

"Cain, I'm just wondering when you're coming home. Your sister call and we're kind of late," I left a message. "Hurry home okay," I said softly, "love you."

My feet took me back to the room and decided to get Cain out some clothes too just in case he and X fell off to sleep and I had to drive over there. I paused and thought for a second that I better call X.

"Hello," he answered groggily.

X and Cain had been friends since elementary school. When Cain and his family moved to Amity they still remained friends. Now that they were back together again they were inseparable.

"Hey, X," I greeted him. "It's Ana. I'm sorry that I'm waking you up. But I'm trying to get in touch with Cain. Is he still there?"

"Cain," X asked in a sleepy voice. "I haven't seen him since the day before."

"Oh," I stopped and looked around. "He must be with Blaze and Diesel then. I'm sorry again to have woken you up."

"Yeah, no," he shook his head. "It's okay. I had to get up anyways. If he calls I'll let him know you're looking for him."

"Thanks X."

"Yup, later Ana," he said before hanging up.

Where could Cain be? I went through the closet and pulled out his clothes. I waited for perhaps another half hour until I finally heard the front door open.

"Hey," I smiled and jumped up. "Good Morning there my sweet fiancé," I went to kiss him but he titled his head.

"We're late," Cain said.

"Of course," I nodded. "I laid out your clothes for you."

"Good," he mumbled before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Another three minutes past and he was out, dressed in the clothes I picked out and combing his hair.

"Alright, I'm ready. Your sister called. She was wondering…"

"Did you call X," he asked abruptly.

"Yes," I answered slowly. "Like I said Beth called. We were running late and you weren't answering your phone."

"It was on silent," he nodded.

I smiled shyly. "That's what I thought so I figured I call X and see if he could wake you."

"Oh yeah," Cain nodded. "Well I wasn't with X though."

"Yeah that is what he told me. I figured you were probably with Blaze or Diesel," I smiled.

"You really are the best," he kissed my forehead, took my hand and walked us outside to the parking garage.

The ride was quiet but I didn't mind. Cain turned on the radio and we were soon singing to whatever was playing. Sometimes he didn't like it when I sang. We'd tease each other like that often. Soon we were at his parents' house and I took a deep breath and turned to him with a smile. He smiled over too and unbuckled his seatbelt. I had moved to grab my bag when I noticed something sticking to the bottom of my shoes. Almost immediately I started to laugh.

"What's so funny," Cain asked with that same smile on his face.

"There's a condom here. I stepped on it with my heels," I stopped laughing but still smiled. "It must be from the last time you and I," I paused looking over at him to see he was no longer smiling. In fact he looked scared.

"What," he asked.

"You know," I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "That time we were in here," I whispered.

Cain chuckled. "Of course, how could I forget? What I did forget though was picking it up," he reached over and grabbed it off my heels. "I must have just thrown it on the ground."

"But we did pick it up," I shook my head. "I gave you a blow job right after," I whispered as if it was something scandalous. "I was the one who took it off of you and," I smiled shaking my head again. "Remember that was the first time we did things backwards. I mean usually we do the foreplay first and then have sex. But we had sex first," I said, "and then."

"Right, right," he nodded. "I'm just stressed with everything."

"Of course," I leaned in for another soft kiss. "Perhaps we can have a quickie before we go in," I hinted.

"It's alright Ana," he pulled back. "We're already late and besides I rather clean my car before you and I go another round in here."

I shook my head. "You and I clean out your car every Sunday after church. We just cleaned it, it should be fine." It was then that my smiled dropped. "We just cleaned it," I repeated.

"Cleaned what?"

"Your car, we just cleaned it."

"And your point is?"

"The last time you and I fooled around in your car was almost a month ago. We would have come across it by then, at least three times now."

"Maybe we forgot to vacuum over there."

"It was right here, Cain," I looked down and then back at him.

I gasped and shook my head because why else would there be a condom in my boyfriend's car. It couldn't be, I thought in shock.

"Why is there a condom in your car? I know it wasn't from us."

Cain let out a deep sigh. "It wasn't."

"Who is it from, Cain? Did someone break into your car?"

"No one broke into my car, Ana," he shook his head, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the headrest.

"Then," I paused and couldn't help the tear that fell down my cheek. "Was there," another pause and a choke to hold back my sob. "Was there someone in here with you?"

Cain's eyes opened and he looked over.

"Where were you last night? Why didn't you come back home? Who did you have in your car," I couldn't help but breakdown in tears.

"Ana," he shook his head. "Nothing happened okay."

"Who did you have in your car," I cried.

"Some girl," he shook his head again and faced the front. "She's just a friend that I've been talking to."

"What was the condom for, Cain?"

There was no reply.

"There has to be a condom on the floor for a reason."

Still he said nothing.

"Did you two have sex?"

"No," he finally responded. "We kissed. That's all that happened Ana."

"Why did you even kiss her? Cain we're engaged."

"I know we're engaged, alright. You constantly tell me that."

"I say it because I'm happy that we are," I wiped my face and then turned away. "Do you like her is that why you kissed her?"

"She's just a friend," he enunciated. "And I've been so stressed lately with work that it was nice to have someone to talk to."

"To talk to," I stated. "How long have you been talking to her?"

"A few months," he shrugged, "I don't really know."

"A few months ago we got engaged," I responded. "I don't understand. I thought we were happy. I thought everything was good."

"Everything is good, Ana. I just needed someone to talk to."

"Why didn't you talk to me? You always tell me everything."

"She's my friend, Ana. You're my fiancé and I didn't want you to be worried about anything. Besides you're so busy you're your wedding plans," he rolled his eyes. "You barely have any time to notice me."

"Notice you," I questioned. "Cain we haven't," I shook my head and looked out the window. "You didn't want to sleep with me," I murmured.

"What?"

"A couple nights ago, I crawled into your lap and you just wanted to watch TV. I knew you were stressed. I wanted to be there for you. I even went to your work place for lunch and perhaps a little extra something and you weren't even interested in seeing me. I dropped off your lunch with the girl at the front."

"I just wasn't in the mood on those days."

"What about after we went out to watch that movie and had dinner. Everything was romantic but you kept saying that you were tired and later on that night when we got home you ended up going to," I let out a slight laugh, "you said that you went to X's house."

"Are you saying now that I didn't?"

"No," I replied. "It's just that now I'm starting to think that…"

"So now you don't trust me," he asked.

"I do. I always have. It's just that. There's a condom in your car and I know it's not from me and you. And you have this friend who you talk to and kiss."

"Oh God," he almost yelled causing me to wince. "It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything. Look you're my fiancé. Aren't you happy enough with that? Aren't you happy that you're having your wedding in a few days?"

"Our wedding," I corrected. "That's the second time you've referred to it as being 'my' wedding. Cain it's our wedding. You and I are the ones getting married therefore it's 'our' wedding."

"Right," he scoffed, "our wedding."

"Cain, what's wrong? Are you getting cold feet?"

"No, Ana I'm not. I really do want to get married. I mean I proposed to you already. Its only days away," he nodded. "Let's just do it."

"Do you want to?"

"What?"

"Do you want to," I repeated. "It seems like you don't want to."

"We've been going out forever and it seems only right that we do," he said like it was just something that we were going to do and he couldn't change it.

"Wait," I shook my head. "Why did you propose to me in the first place?"

"Because I know that you wanted me to," was all he said.

"But you wanted to right," I asked quietly. "I mean you wanted to marry me right?"

"Yeah sure, of course," he answered. "I didn't want to break up with you so that's the next step we take is marriage."

"But if you didn't want to…"

"I never said that."

"No but most people marry someone because they want to or because they're madly in love and can't stand to be apart from one another," I replied. "That's how I feel and I swear I thought you felt the same."

"Are you telling how to feel now," he looked at me a way that I had never seen before.

I let my jaw drop in shock. Cain had never spoken to me like that before. Again there was that key word 'before'. I turned back to look out the front window and stare at the driveway in front of us. In the house were his parents along with some family members who had just come in. They have come to meet me, meet the girl that their Cain Banner was going to be getting married to. Cain asked me one more question and it made me feel betrayed.

"Is this what I'm to expect now that we're going to be married?"

"What did I do wrong," I said quietly as I sat there. "Cain, I did everything for you."

"Like what," he questioned.

I never held anything against him before. I never felt regret or resented him for the sacrifices I made. Cain had always been the loving boyfriend towards me so it more than made up for everything that I gave up but now that he asked like there was nothing, I couldn't help but bring it up.

"I moved to Dauntless because you wanted me to. I gave up my scholarship to go to Amity College. I knew no one when I came here and I came here because we were going to be together," I started to cry. "I quit my job working for Mrs. Reyes at the diner. She had no one to help her and you knew how much I loved it there. But I left all of that without a second look back because I was going to be there for you. Cain, I don't even work now because you told me to just focus on school and that you would take care of me."

"And I am doing my best, Ana. You don't need to throw it all in my face," he yelled.

"I'm not throwing it all in your face. I've never bought this up before. I've never held any of this against you! I have been the perfect girlfriend. I want to be your wife, Cain and yet," the tears continued to roll.

Cain shook his head. "You know what, we're both tired. It's been a rough week. Let's just get this dinner over with and we can talk about it later."

Cain threw the door open, slammed it shut and walked towards his parent's house. He didn't come over to open my door like he used to. He didn't even look back when I didn't come out right away. And later on that night, he dropped me off at our apartment and never came back home.

As the days that led up to our wedding drew close, Cain attempted to make small talk with me. None of the conversations were around our argument, the girl he kissed or our wedding. He treated it as though it never happened. It wasn't until the day before that was he bought it up.

"Are you mad at me for kissing Tasha," he questioned walking down the hallway.

"What are you talking about," I walked out of the bathroom to meet him.

"You didn't make breakfast. You always make me breakfast. Are you going to act like a child now just because I've been kissing Tasha?"

"Wait who is Tasha?"

"The girl that was in my car," he shouted.

"You're still talking to her?"

"Am I not supposed to?"

"Cain," I shook my head. "We're getting married in two days," I smiled. "I thought you would know better than that than to be talking to a girl that you kissed."

"Slept with," he interrupted.

"What," I took a step back. "I thought you told me that you didn't. That it was just a kiss. Why did you lie to me?"

"Ana," he shook his head and let out a small chuckle. "Look I've been stressed and you were always busy with wedding plans."

"That I included you in."

"Honestly," he chuckled again. "I just wanted some attention and I get it. I shouldn't have slept with her but I did and," another chuckle, "if you're going to be getting mad and holding back lunch from me just because I made a small mistake…"

"How long," I questioned.

"What?"

"How long have you been sleeping with her?"

"It was just once."

"Don't lie to me again Cain."

Cain looked down. "Fine," Cain sighed. "It's been a month, ever since you and I stopped sleeping together."

I had already been crying when I saw him reach an arm out to wipe away my tears.

"It's only sex, Ana. She means nothing to me. Look we're getting married tomorrow and from then on, it won't happen. I just felt alone and you weren't there for me."

I shook my head and wanted to argue but the pain was overwhelming. I had never thought that Cain would ever do anything like this. He and I were like the cutest couple, ever. My parents adored him. My brothers treated him like a brother. His parents were delighted with me. I always thought that we were happy together. That we were going to marry and have this wonderful life.

"I'm going to go," he replied. "I'll see you tonight for rehearsal."

And just like that he was gone. That night at the rehearsal, we practiced everything and looked happy together. Cain smiled at me like he did 'before'. Yes I used that word like that. Things went nicely and he even held me and kissed me deeply after it was all said and done. Things were just like 'before'. It wasn't until his phone beeped that I realized why there was a need for that word: before.

I couldn't help but stand beside the car as he spoke to this Tasha person on the phone. He didn't apologize to her for sleeping with her, instead what he said just hurt me further.

"Yeah, I decided to go through with it," Cain said.

I could only assume he was talking about our marriage. So that must have meant that she knew he was engaged. I couldn't help but wonder why would there were some women do that sort of thing.

"What can I say, she's a trusting individual. I think that's why it didn't bother me. She never looks at me as though I committed something wrong. Even just now, she looked happy," Cain stated.

They talked about me. Did they tease my trust in him? That was the thing. I trusted him! I never second guessed him. I never thought that he would lie to me. And did he just say that it didn't bother him?

"I know," he smiled.

And how did I know that he smiled because it was the tone of his voice. I missed that tone, I thought as my eyes closed.

"It was," he chuckled again. "And I mean it. Everything was fun."

I closed my eyes and let another tear fall.

"Yeah, I'm going miss you too," he said with a slight softness in his voice

He'll miss her?

"Really," he asked with some cheer.

I saw him reach over and open the dash compartment.

"I found it," he pulled out a pair of lacey underwear.

I pushed myself away from the car door. What was that? Was that something to remember their nights of 'fun' together? I couldn't take it anymore and hurried towards Beth's car. I asked her to drive me to her parents' place. My parents weren't coming in until the morning and I needed a mother right now. Mrs. Banner always liked me and I knew she would give me encouraging words of wisdom at this moment. But instead, I had gotten none.

"It happens," his mother waved her hand as if to dismiss me. "It happened with me and Cain's father."

"And you weren't the least bit upset about it?"

"I had just given birth to Beth and had been busy with her and Cain. I had no time for my husband so it was understandable," she smiled before she sipped her coffee while we sat in her dining room.

"But you just gave birth to his second child, he should have been…"

"Ana, a man has needs. I forgave my husband," she set the cup down. "Like I said these things they happen in marriages. They're a part of life."

"He made a vow to you," I shook my head.

"Ana, this is reality," Cain's mother stared at me seriously. "Kings always took a mistress. It's not uncommon. But the one that he married was Queen and got to rule by his side."

"We're not living in those days though."

"But that is to be expected. Do you think that every husband is faithful? Do you believe the fairytale wedding and the marriage without problems?"

"I know there will be problems but I also know that the husband will always look to the wife for support. Maybe not every husband is faithful. But I know a few who adore their wives with every fiber of their being," I started to cry. "My father is like that. My grandfather married my grandmother after they graduated and they've been together for close to sixty years now. They've never looked away from their wives!"

Cain's mother let out a sigh as if doubting everything I had said to her. "I spoke with Cain."

"And," I asked hopeful.

"And he said that he forgives you and still wants to marry you."

"Forgives me," I questioned trying not to laugh. "He's the one who cheated on me. He is the one who has been having an affair. I've…"

"JoyAnna," she said in a tone that made me stop. "You are the one who will make his house, have his children, and be there for him when he needs you. You will be the perfect wife and have the perfect home. But none of that will happen if you continue to hold this bitter resentment for him."

I shook my head and looked away.

"He may have the side flings here and there but know that he will always come home to you. You will put on a smile in front of his clients, make them dinner and endure your problems tolerably because that it was a good wife does," she stated firmly. "Now enough of this nonsense before someone sees you. I will call Cain to let him know you're here and will see him tomorrow at the Church," Cain's mother smiled before she patted my knee and then disappeared up the stairs.

When the morning came, my parents and all my family had arrived. We weren't as rich and traveling costed a lot of money. My mother smiled at me when I met them at the airport and immediately drove me back to the hotel room to get me ready. My brothers and father were crammed in another room for the time being.

"What's wrong, my Wildflower?"

I looked up from the mirror as my mother smiled at me.

"Cain had an affair," I swallowed as my mother's face looked at me with shock.

"You're certain? Cain, as in your Cain," she questioned.

I nodded. "He admitted to it."

"And yet you're here?"

"He said that we're getting married anyways," I shrugged.

"He apologized, came begging for you back," my mother smiled encouragingly. "There must be a reason why my Wildflower is still going through besides the fact that Cain said so."

"He didn't apologize," I shook my head.

"Then, Wildflower what's going on," she said down on the bench next to me as I turned to her.

"We're going to get married and I'm going to move past this," I smiled. "In fact I already am," I sat straighter. "Today I will become his wife and he's going to finish College and we're going to be happy together."

"He's going to finish College," my mother corrected. I looked away. "I know you called your father and told him that you decided to quit. Is that something Cain told you to do also?"

I shook my head.

"Do not lie to me JoyAnna."

"He said we were spending too much time apart."

"It's obvious where he was spending his time."

"Mother," I turned to her.

She waved it off. "Wildflower, I honestly don't…"

A knock came at the door and my father walked in.

He smiled. "There is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Well," he corrected and walked over to my mother, "second most beautiful," he smiled at her.

My mother smiled back and was pulled into his arms as they shared a small kiss.

"And now," my father turned to me. "I have the privilege of walking that second most beautiful girl down the aisle." His smile faltered. "Oh no, are we getting a little nervous," he teased and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Cain cheated on me," I blurted out causing my father to pull back and look between me and my mother

"Wildflower?"

"He admitted it, Papa."

"When was this?"

"It's been happening for the past couple weeks. He said he was lonely and I had been ignoring him and," I looked down and shook my head.

My father pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back gently.

"I'm assuming you made him beg on his knees to take you back," he said.

"That's the same thing I told her," my mother stated.

"I would expect nothing less from my Wildflower," my father pulled me back.

"I didn't make him do anything."

"He didn't even apologize to her Jonah," mother shook her head.

"JoyAnna Summers!"

"This kind of thing happens right," I shrugged.

"It may happen but it does not make it right," my father said in a serious tone. "And you," he touched my cheek. "After all that you did for the boy, you're going to sell yourself short like this?"

"I don't want to hold anything against him. Besides I did those things out of love and…"

"And is this something he did out of love," father questioned. "He sleeps with another woman and that is how he shows he loves you? That is being selfish JoyAnna."

"No, Papa," I shook my head. "I realized that I am being selfish. He's been stressed lately and perhaps I wasn't paying him enough attention."

"He has asked everything of you and you get nothing in return," my father stood taller. "I've seen it."

"I've gotten a wonderful home and he takes care of me."

"You have given that boy everything, JoyAnna. That is what you deserve in return. You deserve someone who can give you everything." My father took a step back. "I am a little disappointed that you allowed him to come back without a fight. You're worth that fight, JoyAnna. Now if you still want this, I'll walk you out this door and we'll head down to the Church. And your mother and I will love you for being strong."

They looked at one another and nodded.

"But," my father began. "If you are the Wildflower I know you are and you know that you worth putting up a fight for then know that I can call your brothers right now and we can have the biggest runaway bride moment. And we'll love you and support you for being an even stronger young woman for choosing to love and respect yourself. Either way the decision is yours."

I nodded and hugged them both.

Needless to say I wish I had been there when my mother walked down the aisle to inform Cain that I was nowhere to be found. Instead I was with four of my brothers and two of my cousins, packing up my stuff from the apartment and trashing Cain's.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

* * *

"Please," I begged. "I really need this job. Please, don't fire me, Miss. Wu."

"JoyAnna, you've been a great worker. You have a wonderful personality and you get along with everyone just fine. But I need someone who is willing to devote time into this company."

I pouted and walked after her. "I am here all the time."

"Do you know that most of the workers here already have their college degree?" I followed her putting my head down. I knew where she was going with this. "I don't hire people who are only students or still taking undergraduate classes," she turned her head to eye me out and then kept walking. "You aren't any of those either and yet you still were hired. And do you know why? I felt bad for you. Truly I did. The Banners are a well-known family here in the Dauntless state. It had shocked us to hear the Prince of the Banner estate had his bride leave him at the altar," Miss. Wu chuckled. "What was a greater shock was that that bride showed up at my office two months later looking for a job."

"And I need this job..."

"You didn't finish College."

"I explained why though and..."

"Yes you did explain why but that does not excuse the fact that you are not at the level that I want you to be at."

"A College education doesn't automatically guarantee you a job these days. And Dauntless University was hard to get in. The Banners paid for my tuition. I can't afford it now," I protested.

Miss. Wu let out a sigh. "You're a smart girl. You can figure things out."

"I was left with nothing," I practically cried. "And now you're asking me to..."

Miss. Wu quickly pulled me towards the side of the hallway. "This isn't personal, Miss. Summers. If it were I would keep you because as I said I truly feel for you but I have to think about business. I need workers who are prepared in the analytical sciences. Yes, a college degree doesn't guarantee you a job but neither does ignorance. Go back to College and see me in a couple years."

"I can't afford it. Why do you think I'm working here? Miss. Wu, please..."

"I'm sorry JoyAnna."

Leaving this building today, an hour after my shift had started was not what I had in mind today. I did not even bother to tell anyone goodbye. Yes I did get along with the few people who were here but we didn't have much in common. Miss. Wu was correct. A lot of girls here were truly career oriented. They were focused and driven, finished at the top of their class and spoke about things like the stock market, politics and environmental awareness. I almost wanted to protest because they had never worked a day out in the field, like my father or mother. They had never left the City. Of course they all claimed to have natural foods and fresh water and paid top dollars for organic resources, including their clothing. I didn't belong there.

My fingers played with my house phone later on that night. Who has a house phone these days? I do. It's cheaper than purchasing a cell phone plan. Scrap that idea. I actually had a prepaid plan but the service was so terrible. I had to lean out my window in order to get a good connection to talk to my family back at home.

After the wedding was called off, my family had spent a couple days in Dauntless which is what their tickets were planned for. I didn't have money to fly back and the gift my father got me was a priceless item passed down through generations. I wasn't parting with that. My savings account was limited too. Because Cain encouraged me to be a stay at home girlfriend and in time a stay at home wife, I hadn't been working part time. I had very little experience with technology so finding something was kind of difficult. I worked as an assistant to Miss. Wu's assistant and even that was demanding of my skill set.

The phone rang and I knew who was calling me. Only four people called me, three of them were my cousins and the other was my mom.

"Hi, Mom," I answered.

"JoyAnna," she replied. I could tell she was smiling.

"Hi JoyAnna," James shouted in the phone.

"Hi Jimmy Bean," I smiled at hearing his voice.

"When are you coming to visit?"

"Soon," I lied. "Can I talk to Mom again?"

"I'm here JoyAnna," she replied. "How was your day?"

"I got fired," I said quietly.

"Oh Wildflower," mother sighed. "Everything is going to be okay. You can get through this. You are my beautiful Wildflower. You are your father's brave Songbird. You can do this. I have faith in you."

I was just about to say something but someone's voice caught my attention.

"Why doesn't she just come home," I heard Jensen ask in the background. "No one is talking about _it_ anymore," he whispered to Mother but I had heard it.

I sighed and placed my phone against my chest. I let a tear slide down my cheek and wiped it off before I picked the phone back up to my face. I knew about the rumors that were floating around in Amity, especially from the small town that we were from. Well, it wasn't small but it was the type of place where everyone knew everyone, literally. People were saying things about me and the failed marriage and how I was just some poor country girl that got a harsh taste of the real world and life out there beyond our warm community.

I refused to go back after my family had returned. Jordan had called and told me what people were saying. I had two cousins who were living here in Dauntless state but they were still hours away from where I had settled. One of my cousins did live in there and I had stayed with him for a couple weeks before finally finding my small apartment.

Glancing around it, I realized that it was actually a decent sized place. I just was so broke that I had no money to purchase any furniture. I had a pullout bed that folded up into a couch and that was where I slept. My room had a mattress on the floor and there were no tables, coffee or dining in here. Even the lamp was on the floor in my bedroom. My small college dorm sized fridge had a half gallon of milk that I think had spoiled along with a small bottle of orange juice. This place didn't even come with appliances like a stove or a laundry washer. Those costed extra and I did not have extra.

"Go away Jensen," my mother scolded him.

I could go back home. I didn't need to live like this. Mrs. Reyes said she would hire me back. She had written me a letter saying to be positive and that she would pray for me. The woman was truly a kind soul. She also told me to forgive Cain for his mistakes but when I had heard that he had gone to take that Tasha girl to our honeymoon suite, claiming he didn't want it to go to waste, I refused to forgive him, let alone talk to any of his family or friends.

X had been the first one I had called. He had known for months that they were sleeping together. I had previously only thought it was a kiss, and then I thought they had only slept with one another a couple weeks before our wedding date. When in reality it had been going on since before we got engaged. That was the real reason why he proposed. He had felt guilty about cheating and then figured to make it right, he'd propose to me.

"Why didn't anyone tell me," I asked X when he showed up with a couple wedding gifts that were from my family.

"I thought it was just a onetime thing, Ana," he stated. "I seriously thought Cain would have stopped after you got engaged."

"And let me guess, you were just looking after your boy," I sassed and took the small shoe box that held the envelopes.

Cain had kept all the money from his family, stating that the envelopes were addressed to Mr. & Mrs. Cain Banner. Since I refused to become Mrs. Cain Banner, they didn't belong to me. I couldn't be upset about that. Even my father had told me that I couldn't resent Cain anymore. I had left, this was my choice and they were going to support me as best as they could with it. I used the funds I had as a deposit for the apartment and to buy a small used car from an older couple who were retiring and traveling.

"JoyAnna," a voice came over the phone.

"Papa," I started to cry.

"Wildflower, I know you don't want to come home. I know you want to do this. You want to prove yourself and your mother and I believe that you can do it," he assured me. "Now, my JoyAnna is going to pick herself up off the floor and stop crying. You're too beautiful to cry."

I let out a small laugh and did stand up. "Thank you Papa."

"Your mother and I checked our finances and we're able to send some monetary aid."

"Papa," I began to protest.

"I don't want to hear about it. It's just a little bit of money to buy you some groceries and other necessities alright? Your Aunt Demetria also is going to send your cousin a small care package."

"Daddy..."

"She and your cousin Dayna wanted to mutilate the boy, you know that right? Since I talked them out of flattening the tires on his car, they decided to this instead. This is the last I'll hear about it."

I had received the care package from my cousin Dillon a week later. I put on a small smile. It was some clothes from Dayna and also some personal care items like shavers, lotion, sanitary napkins and even birth control pills.

"You dating again," Dillon asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," I pushed him playfully.

Eating dinner with him and his friends wasn't exactly my cup of tea. His friend Taylor and Adam were a bunch of clowns. They all worked together for the same company. I had to endure Adam's flirting time and time again which did not help. I had just gotten my box into my car when Dillon told me that they weren't coming over. Dillon wanted to talk to me. The bank where he went to which was the bank he encouraged me to start going to, was hiring. Though it wasn't required, a college education was highly recommended.

"Well then I can't go," I told him.

"It's not required," Dillon stated. "Just try it out," he said as we started to eat.

When I had arrived at the bank the next day to see the money that my parents had deposited I was a bit shocked. It was enough to pay my rent for the next two months and still have a couple hundred left over. I started crying at the window until the teller handed me a tissue. After explaining to her that I had needed a job, she also encouraged me to apply and said that she was currently attending.

"The manager is really nice. She'll work around your schedule."

I filled it out and returned it to the teller who handed it to the Branch Manager. I was beyond excited when they had called me two weeks later to set up an interview. I had tried on the skirt that Dayna sent and braided my hair, put on heels and went out to the interview. I thought it went nice and the manager though a little apprehensive at first, liked my positive attitude and my willing spirit.

That day I had a couple extra dollars and decided to visit Dillon with a shake and a couple cookies to thank him for encouraging me to apply.

I had just gotten back into my car when trouble began again.

"No, no, no," I tapped on the steering wheel. "Please start," I begged turning the key again.

The engine only spluttered in defeat. I had been there for a while, jiggling the key and pleading with the car to start. I even tried to push the car a little but even that wouldn't do anything but move it a centimeter or so. I had gas, why wouldn't it start? It was working fine earlier. I just didn't need this right now. Looking over at the chocolate shake that was melting I couldn't help but break down.

"Please, no," I shook my head before resting it against the wheel. "Please start," I said as I started to cry.

"It's Japanese," a voice said from outside the car next to my window.

I turned to see a handsome guy, tall with blonde hair and a pleasant smile.

I shook my head. "Excuse me," I asked.

"Your car," he motioned to it. "It's a Toyota, manufactured in Japan."

"I know," I said slowly wondering where he was going with this.

"It's not going to know English. I think you have to say 'please' in Japanese," his smiled widened.

I couldn't help but smile a little at his joking demeanor of my situation.

"Its kudasai or onegaishimasu," I tilted my head and kept on smiling.

"Well," he chuckled. "Now that you said it, it just might work. Pop the hood, I'll take a look at what you got here," he replied walking to the front.

"No, you don't need to. I'm sure that..."

"Nonsense," he waved me off. "I'm waiting for one of my friends anyways."

"No, it's really okay..."

"Trust me," he looked back at me as I got out of the car with a genuine smile.

Nodding, I went back in the car and popped the hood for him. After a couple minutes of just standing there and watching him, I felt a little flustered. A guy was working on my car. I had not had any interaction with the opposite sex in months. Then I realized that there was a reason why. He probably was just being nice so he could get into my pants. And for a brief moment I was actually thinking about it too. What is wrong with me? Men will hurt you, Ana. Get a grip!

"Alright," the guy said. "Try to start her up now."

The car's engine hesitated at first but started nonetheless with a little kick and a loud roar. When I looked back at the front of the car, the guy who decided to play the helpful Samaritan was smiling at me. No, I wanted to shout in my head. Just because you started my car doesn't mean you're starting anything with me.

"Thanks," I told him climbing back out of the car.

"No problem. The name is Edward," he extended his hand.

"Ana," I shook it.

He smiled again and just as his mouth opened to say something I heard a girl shouting his name. We both turned to see a petite but pretty looking girl hurry down the street. That must be the friend that he was waiting for. Yup, the neighborly Samaritan had a girlfriend. I wonder if she knew he was trying to hit on me. Or was he and I was just misreading things?

"Myra, come over here," he called to the girl.

She smiled and walked over towards his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Myra this is Ana. Ana, this is Myra," he introduced us. "Ana was having trouble with her car."

"I've been there before," the girl shrugged. "It's nice to meet you, Ana," she held out her hand. "I'm glad Edward stumbled across you. He's quite handy with his hands." Myra giggled a little. I smiled as well. Handy with his hands was a clever line I suppose.

"Well, I'm sorry that I took your boyfriend away from you."

It was then that Myra's smile dropped. "Oh, he's not... We're not..." she shook her head.

"We're friends," Edward added with a small smile laced with something a little like disappointment.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled looking down.

"No harm done," Myra spoke up cheerfully. "Why don't the two of you exchange numbers and then Edward can set you up at that place that what's his face works at," she snapped her fingers. "Peter," she shouted.

"Myra," he seriously looked her over.

"What," she questioned. "She needs help with her car," she nudged him. Was she trying to set us up or something?

"I'll take your number but I don't know if you should Peter."

"Peter," I asked Edward but Myra answered.

"There is this little car repair shop business, nothing like these big corporations but it's decent enough to get your car repair done. And I'm pretty sure that you could get a nice discount from Edward's friend, Peter. He is one of the main mechanics there."

I took a deep breath. "By any chance is your friend Peter Hayes?"

"Oh no, he got to her already," Myra's eyes widened before she turned to Edward. "I told you that he is one notch shy of being a player, you know that right? I'm so sorry," she looked back at me. "I wasn't thinking..."

"Before you begin," I let out a little laugh. "Peter is my cousin."

"Oh," Myra looked shocked and then smiled. "Either way I still feel sorry for you that you are related to him."

We both started to laugh.

"He told me he works security," I rolled my eyes.

"He does," Edward interrupted. "But he works a side job at Eaton's garage."

I never knew. I shook my head and then looked up at Myra. "Well, thank you again. I think I will stop by and see my cousin. I haven't in a while and it would be nice to catch up."

I had still exchanged numbers with Edward under Myra's insistence. After some time I had finally made it to Dillon's office to see him and offer him the cookies along with another shake that I decided to buy. I explained what happened to the first one and he laughed it off.

Another week had passed and the bank called me back to interview with one of the HR managers, Jillian Matthews. She seemed easy to get along with and spoke with me openly about my first and only job that I had held as a waitress for Mrs. Reyes diner. Of course she used the term hostess and said that I should not demean myself just because of my first job. It went well again and I treated Dillon to lunch.

"Seriously," Dillon smiled when I dropped off the food at his place. "You don't need to get me something."

"You encouraged me to apply," I said. "Your sister gave me the skirt and blouse I used on the interview. I'm confident it went well and one day you can stop by my job and bring me lunch too," I smiled sitting on his desk as we continued to talk.

One week had gone by until Miss Matthews had called me back. I was thrilled. They would hire me as a part time teller. I could have a set schedule, just in case I wanted to take up classes at the community college which was something I told her that I wanted to do. The branch manager wanted to bring me in for some final paperwork and then give me my starting date. Happily I went out to the store and bought Dillon a small cake.

"I got the job," I announced to Dillon walking into his office.

"That's great," he hugged me and spun me around.

We had just started eating our slices when someone called Dillon.

"Duke," a deep voice shouted.

"Yes," Dillon stood up from his chair.

"This isn't eHarmony, tell your girlfriend she has to leave," someone stepped out.

But of course it wasn't someone I was expecting. He looked about the same age as Dillon, only a couple years older than me. Despite looking young, he looked very serious at the moment. Even Taylor who had been playing basketball with Adam's trashcan had turned around on his desk.

"This is my cousin, Ana," Dillon nodded to the man.

"Well this isn't ancestry dot com either," he added walking over to Dillon's desk.

I gulped. "Sorry, I was just leaving now. I wanted to thank my cousin for something."

The man lifted his eyebrow. "By delivering cake," he glanced down at it.

"I got a job," I said quietly looking down.

"How did you even get in," he questioned loudly making me look back up at him.

"I applied for the job. There was an interview process and..."

"I mean the building," he snarled. "How did you get in the building?"

"I walked in," I answered slowly as though wondering what was so difficult about walking into the building. I always just walked in. The receptionist at the front desk, Jane, would smile and let me through.

"You walked in," he asked.

I nodded.

"Okay then," he stated as he walked past me. After getting to the edge of the office he turned. "Come on."

"Bye," I whispered giving Dillon a brief hug. "Thanks again," I kissed his cheek.

I gave Taylor a fist bump and hurried out following the tall guy who looked handsome in his dark jeans and a button up shirt with folded sleeves up to his elbows. It showed that tattoos on his arms. His well-built arms. Wait, I shook my head. What am I doing?

"Look Miss," he turned around and faced me.

"Summers, Ana Summers," I answered.

"Well Miss Summers, this is business hours here. I understand you may be family but during business hours, I need my workers focused on their business."

"I understand Mr.," I started.

"Coulter," he took a step forward and smirked. "Eric Coulter," he held out one hand.

I shook it. "Well hopefully it won't happen. I just was happy I got a job," I smiled looking away. "My cousin told me to apply, so," I bit my lip because my smile was going to start growing.

It had finally sunk in. I was getting a job! I went through the interview process and everything. After four months of calling off my wedding, a month and a half of being unemployed with close to nothing in my bank account, my car breaking down, I was about to get a job! I had truly done it.

Dillon's department supervisor cleared his throat causing me to jump a little. "Sorry," I apologized again and smiled. "I'm just really happy," I nodded.

"Well," he turned and lifted an arm up to show me the door.

I nodded and walked over. Just as I had grabbed the handle he called me back.

"Miss Summers," he said causing me turn around. He had smiled. It was the first time in the past couple minutes that I saw a genuine smile on his stoic face. "Congratulations on your job," he nodded. "I'm sure your employer is fortunate to have someone deserving as you working for them now."

"Thanks," I smiled.

I opened the door, walking out. I pressed the button for the elevator only to turn back around one last time and notice that he was still smiling and looking at me. I smiled and waved which got a nod in response before the elevator doors opened. I moved to let the older woman off and when I had glanced back, he was already gone. I couldn't help but noticed how I felt very flushed. I felt heat rise in my cheeks and knew that it wasn't from the happiness of receiving a job. He complimented me. It had felt good to get a compliment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Employment**

Figuring out a schedule with Mrs. Rodriguez was not difficult. She had me down to work the first couple weeks on only Wednesday, Thursday and Friday from the lunch hour until closing.

"We are the busiest during these times at the Branch," she commented as she showed me around. "This is your teller station but you'll see that once you have completed your training with HR at our main branch. This is..."

"Oh my, Ana!"

I turned from the bare station that held nothing but a computer to see the girl who had been with the guy who helped me with her car. They were just friends.

"Hi," I waved at her.

"You two know one another," asked Mrs. Rodriguez.

"Yes," she smiled and jumped away from her computer. "She was having car trouble when we met," she hugged me tightly before pulling away. "I didn't know that you were the new teller we hired."

"Yes I am. I didn't know you worked here either," I told her. "Then again," I continued with a shrug, "I usually drop off my deposit in the drop box. It's so busy here."

"Exactly why we needed more tellers," Mrs. Rodriguez commented. "You and Myra will be at our fourth and fifth station," she said motioning to Myra's and then to mine. "Those are right in front of the line," she pointed ahead. "Miss Matthews stated that she liked your smile and since you'll be one of the first faces that our account holders see, I wanted you right here next to Myra."

Mrs. Rodriguez then leaned in and whispered.

"No one ever complains about Myra. As you can see she has that cheery disposition."

I nodded and we continued on.

"This is Kimberleigh," she pointed to another teller. "She has the second station."

I smiled at her remembering that it was her who recommended that I apply here.

"And then we have Elena," the Manager continued, "Our first station. Then up here we have Miss Elsa Hoskins, the teller operations supervisor."

Miss Hoskins walked down from her station and greeted me with a smile. "It is nice to meet you, JoyAnna."

I almost wanted to tell her that she could call me Ana but I let it go. Mrs. Rodriguez began to call me Ana and in truth it was a nickname reserved for close friends and certain family members. As I looked at the woman who would become my supervisor, I was immediately intimidated and had a feeling that it would be a while until we were calling each other by nicknames of any sort.

"Our HR and Mrs. Rodriguez spoke very highly of you," Miss Hoskins continued. "They were impressed on their interview. I hope that you show me the same determination that they saw."

"I assure you I will do my best. I am both honored and pleased that they spoke highly on me," I smiled at her.

"Be sure to see me when you come back here next week," she said walking back to her station.

"If it gets really busy or if account holders have complaints then you can refer to Miss Hoskins. She was a teller for me straight out of high school. I usually don't hire tellers that young but she was quite focused on working here. Ten years down the line and she is an operations supervisor. I hope you have the same focus to push yourself," Mrs. Rodriguez stated.

"Oh I hope I will too," I smiled.

I had to do well at this job. This was the second job that I had gotten all on my own ever since I had moved here. True the first one didn't work in my favor but I had high hopes that this was going to work out just fine. Mrs. Rodriguez went over dress code and I was glad that Dayna had sent me a couple skirts and a dress pant. Together I probably had only three outfits to use to work and I told myself that that would be fine for now. Eventually when I got more money, then I could get another outfit or two.

My training was held a distance away from the Branch and from where I lived. I had been spending more on gas and neglected to pay the electric bill this month.

"If I pay a portion," I spoke on the phone while sitting on the floor looking at my burger from the dollar menu through candlelight.

"It won't be enough to turn it back on," the electric company tells me. "You didn't pay all of last month either. So you are past due on that as well. The portion would only cover last month and not this month's bill."

"I just got a job," I shake my head setting my burger down. "I'm looking to get a paycheck in a couple weeks."

"I'm sorry Miss Summers but until we can collect the full past due amount there's nothing we can do."

I let out a sigh and take a deep breath before speaking again. "I understand. Thank you."

I set the phone down before staring at the candle's flame that is dancing around in my living room / kitchen / dining room.

"Perhaps I need to buy more candles," I let out a casual laugh to myself.

Despite how dark things look, literally, I actually manage to find a smile and contentment at being there with what little things I have.

The paycheck had come just in time and it was a blessing in disguise. I had not thought that I would have gotten paid for the couple hours I came to the bank to meet the other tellers and fill out paper work but I was. It wasn't much but it was still more than what I had right now. I also did not think that they had paid me for my mileage.

"What does even mean," I asked Miss Matthews thinking that something had gone terribly wrong with my paycheck looking at the amount.

"You've never heard of being reimbursed for your mileage?"

I shook my head.

After explaining it to me I still didn't quite understand why I had gotten it. I was coming to the main branch for training. It's not like I was complaining or anything about receiving the money back but I just felt like it was undeserved.

"Miss Summers, when the Company feels that you shouldn't have been made to pay for something that benefited us then we reimburse you for it. There is no need to feel guilty about it. Not only that but this bank is generous when it comes to its' employees' benefits. As the HR manager it is my responsibility to ensure that employee satisfaction is at its highest. When you perform your best, the Company performs at its best. And when that happens, we generate more funds than we ought to. We recognize that none of this would be possible without our workers, all of our workers," she smiled at me.

"It's just that I'm new and..."

Miss Matthews waved her hand. "If its one thing I cannot tolerate is when a young woman sells herself short. I have high hopes for you Miss Summers. I am the first person people usually meet when they start working here and sometimes I'm also the last. And I want to tell you this that the reason why I hired you was because I saw a focused young woman who had a plan on what she wanted in life. Don't ever lose that," she stated sternly.

I nodded and stood up to leave. "Thank you again Miss Matthews."

"Jillian," she smiled. "You may call me Jillian and speaking about calling me, if you ever run into any trouble, my door is always open. I tell everything this, that my office is confidential. If you have a concern about your job or the Company, you know where to reach me."

"I do and thanks again, Jillian."

She smiled and nodded at my acknowledgement of her name and I went to leave her office.

I decided to head out to that car garage that I had been recommended by Myra and her friend. I had forgotten his name but remembered that he was friends with Peter. Finding the garage wasn't that hard. I had looked it up on the computer in the training room. It was a small business but it seemed to be doing pretty well. They even had a business account with us.

That was something that the trainer wanted us all to know about. Business accounts were important to the Bank of Dauntless. Every account holder was but they had noticed that businesses were leaving the local bank and moving on to bigger financial institutions.

"We provide a customer service not only through our efficiency to complete a task but also the knowledge of our products and what we have to offer our account holders," the trainer said.

I had arrived at Eaton's garage the same time as another car. It was an older car but it was classic.

"That's a beautiful car," I commented.

The driver, a blonde smiled and walked out. "Thank you. It was my mothers' and before that my grandmother owned it."

"Is it a Rolls Royce," I asked.

"Yes it is. 1974 Rolls Royce Corniche," she stated with confidence. "It's one of the few left with this light caramel color on the outside and inside. They took good care of the car before I got it and I intend to do the same."

"You must value your car then?"

"I do," she answered while eyeing me out with some concern.

"The reason why I ask is that I was recommended to bring my car here a while back and I wanted to make sure this is a good place. If you value this car that was passed down to you from your grandmother then you must trust this place," I nodded to the garage.

The girl's face lit up and she smiled. "Of course I trust this place. I sort of own half of it," she says and I am at a loss for words.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't..."

"It's okay," she motions for me to follow her which I do. "What problems do you have with your car?"

"It stalled out on me a while back, I think it was a couple weeks ago and the person said that I probably needed to have the engine checked," I answer honestly.

"Well let me call Peter. Peter," she shouts.

Just as I see him emerge from a door that leads to the garage outside, the blonde walks up to him and hugs him tightly.

"This young lady," she says pulling back and eyeing him out the same as she did me. "She needs some assistance with her car. Be nice," I hear her whisper the last part.

Peter turns to me and smiles immediately.

"Are you stalking me?"

"I need an excuse to stalk my cousin," I question as he walks away from the counter and hugs me. "Who is she," I whispered just before he pulls away.

The blush that creeps onto his face as he shakes his head trying to hide the smile let me know that there might be something.

"Well," I link arms with him as we walk back out the front door.

"She's a friend, Ana."

"I need more than that," I lean against my car when we get outside.

"What makes you think that there is more," he replied.

"You don't smile like that when you see a girl walk through the door. I could have sworn I saw your breath leave you when you hugged her so yes there is more. And I'm going to get it because I haven't seen you in almost a month. I need more so spill."

Peter huffed. "We met in college, freshmen year. We became friends right off the bat," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I sort of messed it up by sleeping with her roommate."

I shook my head. Typical Peter.

"Then when she started hanging out with this guy over here," he looked towards the shop and then back at me. "I did everything to sabotage their relationship. I even convinced a girl to sleep with him hoping that would break them up. Now they're engaged and own this place together."

"Obviously your plan didn't work," I rolled my eyes. "Why would you even do that?"

"Because I love her," he shrugged.

"Exactly, why would you do that to her," I pointed back to the door. "You love her and yet," I shook my head. "Men," I muttered.

"After I saw what you went through believe me I did everything to make things right. But it still hurts that she and I are only friends. I hate that I can be myself with her. I just feel happy. There aren't that much girls out there that are classic that way you know. She's like her car," Peter turned around to look at it. "She's timeless. Girls like that are just natural and I didn't like that she just friend-zoned me."

"So you acted like a jerk," I questioned, "thinking that that would make her come back to you?"

"What can I say, I'm not that smart," he shrugged.

"Yes you are," I ruffled his hair. "Perhaps if you stop sleeping around with all these other girls and as she said be nice you may just come across someone who is nice for you too," I offered.

"What makes you think I'm sleeping around?"

"Does Myra ring a bell?"

"I never slept with..." Peter paused and then looked down at me. "Edward told you to come here and see me didn't he?" I nodded. "Those two are definitely in the friend-zone too. The only difference is that they both have feelings for one another."

"TMI about other people," I put up my hand. "I asked about you," I pointed to him. "So you're here because..."

"Because I owe her for all the trouble I put her and Tobias through."

"I remember Edward and Myra mentioning that, I think," I looked away trying to remember.

"Like I said when I thought about how I hated what Cain did to you, I realized that I was being a jerk to Tris. I didn't like it that someone mistreated my cousin. It woke me up as to how I was mistreating Tris. I told Tobias that I'd work here until they found stable workers and things seem to be working out. The only problem about working here is that now Tris and Edward are on this idea that they're setting me up with any nice, pretty girl that they meet," he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Is that why I got referred here?"

"Possibly," he shrugged going to the driver seat and pulling the lever to pop the hood. "I'll let her down easily when I walk back in and she sees that I didn't get your phone number."

We both ended up laughing before he sighed and shook his head.

"I'm a little scared of this answer," he started after looking at several things. "When was the last time you had anything changed or repaired in here?"

"Since I brought it," I asked. Peter looked up and nodded. "Never."

"That's what I was afraid of," he sighed.

"Can I drive it still?"

"I give it a month, maybe two before you won't be able to. Your intake valve shut down on you. That's why your car stalled. We'd have to order that part. Is this a Toyota? Yup, this is," he answered his own question.

"That will cost, won't it?"

"I'll ask Tobias if I can work that off, too."

"You don't have to," I began but was quickly interrupted.

"You giving out sweetheart deals again, Peter?"

"No," Peter chuckled turning around to the guy. I turned around too and almost let my jaw drop. "JoyAnna, this is Tobias the garage owner. Tobias, this is my cousin JoyAnna."

"Cousin," the guy smirked holding out an arm for me to shake. "Well in that case I wouldn't mind if you helped her out on this one. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too and Peter doesn't have to work it off," I turned to Peter. "I got a job. In fact I just got my first paycheck."

"Ana," Peter stated. "I know you probably need it for something else. You can always pay me back whenever you want," his eyes full of concern for me as I nodded and then turned to thank Tobias.

Peter had the part ordered and we spent his half hour break catching up. He displayed a bit of guiltiness for not checking up on me after I had moved out of his apartment but I told him that I was getting on now. Once a week I would drive to see Dillon and have dinner with him. I was doing well and I know the first couple months he and Dillon had put everything on hold for me.

"I know that you two are family and that you're my cousins but I didn't want to use that as an excuse to expect you two to drop everything to cater to me and help pick me back up again. I'm going to be twenty two years old. I think I can manage. And to be honest the past month, I feel content. Like I know I don't have a lot but I'm content that I'm standing on my own right now. I appreciate what you two did and I know I can always count on the two of you but I'm glad that I was able to do this on my own," I smiled at him.

Peter leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I always knew that you could. You just needed to believe in yourself, JoyAnna."

I had left the garage with plans to get together with Peter the same as I did with Dillon. Peter still felt a bit guilty for leaving me quite alone after I had moved out but I assured him once again that I was alright.

A week from seeing Peter, I had dinner with Dillon. Of course this time it was at a restaurant bar not far from their job. If he used words like 'their job' that meant that Taylor and Adam were going to be joining him.

"Hey," Adam called out when I walked in.

"Yup they're here," I mumbled going over to their table. "Hey," I replied hugging everyone around the table.

Also present were two other guys from their job, Sam and Jason. They were both cool. I had met them before when I had joined Dillon to eat out. I had bonded with Sam almost right away. It wasn't until later that I found out from Dillon that his sister had gone through the same thing, only that the girl her fiancé cheated on her with ended up getting pregnant. Jason on the other hand was really quiet and laid back. He actually was reserved whenever in the presence of women which I did not mind. Tonight though, he was adamant on finding out about my last visit.

"I heard that you talked with our supervisor," Jason said lifting his glass to drink.

"And yet she lives," Sam joked.

"Jane said you got a smile from him," Taylor pressed.

"What," Jason and Sam both choked on their beers.

"We should have you come to the office more often," Dillon teased.

"Shut up," I pushed him.

"Alright here you go guys," the hostess came by and laid out our tabs.

Just as Dillon went to grab it, I reached out and took it. "Tonight is on me," I smiled.

"Ana, I can't let you," he shook his head leaning over but I held it away from him.

"I'm getting a regular paycheck, Dillon. Please," I smiled as he nodded.

Working at the bank had been hard at first. Of course the most common asked question was if I was new. There was a sign that said teller in training, please be patient right next to my window. Of course I'm new but I never said any of that. I just smiled and nodded and helped them the best I could.

The first week was over and Myra took me out to celebrate. We went to the nearby Olive Garden and actually had fun with one another.

"So you survived your first week," she said with a smile as we finished off the chicken flatbread and shrimp scampi.

"I did and quite honestly I don't know how I would have gotten through Mrs. Giovanni's fifteen billion transactions if you weren't there to help me."

"Friday is always the busiest. Mrs. Giovanni doesn't like the online banking so she'll come in at rush of course," Myra smiled as I laughed. "And she'll want to go through her entire check book. She's adorable though."

"She is," I agreed."

"Don't worry, you're getting used to it," Myra smiled.

Myra had been a tremendous help the first week. She had even gone clothes shopping with me after I had gotten my second paycheck for another work outfit. I was glad because I had been there for almost a month and was still using the same three outfits.

"Good Morning Myra. Good Morning Ana."

I looked up and smiled. "Good Morning Miss Matthews. I mean Jillian," I smiled again.

"And Good Morning to you, Mrs. Giovanni," Jillian turned to Mrs. Giovanni in front of me. "How are you today? I hope my girls are treating you well."

"They always are," Mrs. Giovanni smiled at her. "Oh Jillian," she exclaimed hugging her. They exchanged more conversation as I went to retrieve Mrs. Giovanni's statements and other papers she requested. I had just got back in time to hear her say "I really like this one. She's always smiling."

"That's good," Jillian smiled at me.

"Here you go, Mrs. Giovanni. Is that all for you today," I asked.

"No. Thank you sweetie," she smiled and then walked with Jillian towards the back where they continued to talk for a while before she left.

"Miss Matthews used to work here when she was in College," Myra whispered.

"I'll be back," Elsa said walking away getting our attention. "Mrs. Rodriguez and I will be in a meeting with Miss Matthews. Elena, you're in charge for now. If you need anything else see Brandon. Unless it's an emergency than you call for me."

Brandon is one of the branch's loan officers. He and I didn't get along at first but Myra assured me that he was like that to everyone. Sure enough outside of work, he is a pretty cool guy. He and Kimber are cousins and it was hard for him to keep him job at the Branch when she got transferred here but Mrs. Rodriguez made an exception as long as there was no favoritism. As a result, he was critical with all the tellers.

"Elsa wants to become the next Miss Matthews but I honestly don't think she's going that far. Mrs. Rodriguez didn't even want to make her teller supervisor," Myra continued. "I don't like her. Neither does Kimber but," she leaned in to me.

"I didn't hear that from you," I finished with a smile.

"Exactly!"

Myra and I had gotten close over the past month as I worked here. We had even gone to the movies. I almost felt like a third wheel since Edward came. That was until we met their friend inside the theater. It was none other than Peter. We all laughed about it at dinner when Edward told Peter about how he and Myra were trying to get me over to the garage only to find out that we were related.

"Dear Lord here he comes. Mr. Pain in the ass," Myra whispered looking down at the counter top. "This is one of our prestigious account holders," Myra commented as I looked down also. "He gives everyone a hard time. Once Edward was in here with him, apparently they knew one another," she waved her hand and continued to whisper about him.

"He can't be that bad then," I added. "I can help you here," I raised my hand a little to signal I was ready and call the next account holder over.

"Just be careful. If you do the transaction correctly, he won't complain about you to the manager," she whispered.

Just as I felt the account holder's presence, I turned to my computer.

"Welcome to Bank of Dauntless," I smiled.

"Miss Summers, this is a pleasant surprise."

I looked up and noticed that it was Dillon's shift supervisor. He was dressed the same way as he was when I first saw him. Business slacks with a dress shirt rolled up to his elbows showing his arms tattooed up. Was he the account holder that Myra was speaking of?

"Mr. Coulter," I smiled up at him, getting my fingers prepared to type away just in case he was.

"So this is your new job," he continued to look at me with a smile on his face. He did not wait for me to answer since the response would have been obvious, instead he continued talking. "You look content working here," he commented.

"I am," I agreed nodding as Myra sat next to me.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her lean forward and smirk over at me. "Oh my God," she mouthed at me with a huge grin.

"What can I do for you today," I asked trying to ignore her.

"I actually didn't come here for business. I am having lunch with my mother."

"Oh," I said a bit surprised. "She works here? I'm so sorry. What is her name? Let me get her," I offered about to walk away. We had our call center on the second floor. I didn't know everyone in there and figured that's probably where his mother is.

"It's quite alright," he stated shaking his head a bit. "She's already been informed. She is in a meeting and I was told she would be a couple minutes."

Myra's jaw dropped and she started to scribble something down on her post it. I knew what she was thinking because it was the same thing that I was thinking. At the same time I shook off the thought quickly. It would have been foolish to think about something like that.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a while," he questioned.

 _He came to speak to you_ \- Myra's note read. She discreetly maneuvered it over to my side of the counter.

"You're usually there in the office with my workers," he added.

His conversation bought my eyes away from the note. I almost wanted to argue but instead I went for playful.

"Well, I remember there was this nasty shift supervisor," I teased with a smile which made him look down to hide his widening grin. "He told me that it wasn't ancestry dot com and that he didn't appreciate his workers being bothered," I leaned forward, resting my arms on the counter that separated us.

"Are you saying that you assumed you're no longer welcomed back," he smirked looking up at me.

"I thought as much was implied when I got escorted from the building," I nodded as he chuckled.

"Last time I checked, he didn't ban you from the property," he replied.

"So I could revisit there if I wanted," I asked, "even at hours when workers should be focused on business," I emphasized the last word.

He smiled briefly before nodding. "I'm pretty sure any visit would be welcomed. I'll even make sure that that nasty shift supervisor doesn't kick you out again."

Myra's hand came down on the counter causing both of us to turn and look at her.

"I'm sorry," she waved her hand again. "There was some spider on the counter. It was making its way over to me," she laughed nervously. "Silly spider," she commented to herself before turning away.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat as we both turned back to one another. "It was nice seeing you again, Miss Summers. I hope to see you showing up at my building at inconvenient work hours again," he smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Coulter. I'm sure I'm due to see my cousin again," I nodded.

"In that case I'll see you around," he tapped on the counter before turning away.

Myra hopped over just as he looked back at me.

"Oh and you can call me Eric," he said.

"And you can call me Ana," I shrugged a little.

"Until we meet again, Ana," he nodded with his smile still intact.

"Goodbye Eric," I smiled as he turned away for the final time and headed out of the branch.

"Oh my God," Myra gripped onto my arm and shook it. "He never talks to anyone like that. You didn't tell me that you knew him!"

"I didn't know that he was the one you were talking about."

"Come on Ana," Myra encouraged. "Is that really all you're going to give me? Our biggest account holder walks in and engages you in conversation without needing to do a transaction and you're not going to tell me how you two know each other so well?"

"We don't know one another well," I replied. "He's the shift supervisor for my cousin," I shrugged. "I met him when I went there to see my cousin."

"But he remembered your name. He greeted you by name, your last name! And may I just say one more time that he did not come here for a transaction," he put her hand up and rolled her eyes. "That means something."

"You're reading too much into it. It was just a casual conversation."

"You flirted with him," she smiled.

"I did not flirt."

Myra changed her stance. "So I could," she twirled her hair. "Revisit if I wanted," she batted her eyes. "Even at business hours," she titled her head leaning on the counter.

"I did nothing like that," I smiled and shook my head.

"Whatever," Myra replied. "You can call me Eric," she said in a deep voice trying to mimic him. "You can call me Ana," she did an overly girly voice.

I rolled my eyes returning to my work as another account holder walked in. Even though I didn't want to think too much into it, it did make me smile wondering why he did come over and speak to me if he didn't need to do a transaction. It did feel a little bit like flirting. Maybe it was just one sided on my part but it still felt like he was if what Myra said was true. What I couldn't stop thinking about was that he remembered me. We had only seen each other once and he remembered me. He talked about our last conversation as though it was precious to him. It had felt good to be remembered.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Setback**

"Isn't there anything that you can do," I asked Peter as he walked around the car another time as if that would change anything. I knew though what he was doing. He was putting on an act so as to give me some ounce of hope. But in reality there was none. The car was shot and the part that Peter had ordered wasn't coming in until a couple more days. "You had just ordered the part," I threw my hands up to cover my face. "I can't believe it chose today to break down!"

"It's a bigger problem now," Tobias walked out of his office. "According to this right here, it's more than just the intake valve."

"That means that you'll probably," Peter began but I cut him off.

"Don't say it," I insisted. "Don't tell me that, not today."

Tobias had said something to Peter and walked back inside. I wanted to throw something, punch something. Things had been looking up. I had gotten a job, just enrolled in the local community college and even got caught up on my rent. Even if I took the bus or the train to work, there was still a lot of time and walking that needed to be done. The nearest train depot was not close to my apartment building. I would have to transfer to three different buses to get to work if I took the bus. And then the evening classes that I had signed up for would need to be cancelled because there was no way that I would be making it in time to class with all the added travel time.

"Ana, it'll cost more for you to fix it. And in the long run it isn't worth all the time and money you're investing into an old..."

I turned to Peter and he stopped talking. He raised his hand and wiped away the tear that trickled down my cheek.

"I just got my electric back on last week," I sniffed as another tear fell. "I was able to make myself a home cooked meal! I was able to drink orange juice at home instead of going down to the mart on the corner at five in the morning to buy a small milk box or juice cup," more tears started to fall. "I can't get another car. I can't even afford to fix the one that I have. I just," my breathing became heavy that I started to hyperventilate.

Peter pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my back.

"It's going to be okay, Ana," he whispered as I continued to sob.

This was a major setback in my plans. I couldn't help but think that I would not have been in this situation if not for Cain. I had become so dependent on him in the end. He had told me time and time again that I didn't need to work, I didn't need to go to College, and I didn't need to worry about a thing. And I didn't. I had followed him from Amity to Dauntless. I came here so that we could start our new life together. And when all was said and done he had forgotten the promises he made to me.

"He said he would take care of me," I blurted out as I tasted the tears on my lips.

"I know," Peter replied.

"He said our future was planned out. That everything was going to be perfect when we moved from Amity," I gripped onto Peter's shirt and rubbed my face against it.

"I know," he said again.

"He had promised me," I cried. "He made me believe him! I believed him."

"I know."

"He was such an ass!"

Peter chuckled at this and pulled away a bit to show me his smile. "I definitely know that," he wiped my face again.

He let me vent about everything that had happened with Cain. He knew that Cain had cheated on me but he didn't know about the conversation that I had with Cain's mother. I knew that there were unfaithful people out there. I knew that I wasn't the first one to be cheated on. But I had just never thought it would have happened to me and Cain. He never showed any signs that he didn't love me. He only kicked up his game of neglect and arguing after I had discovered the condom and began questioning it. I had been made out to be the bad person and then I was left with nothing.

I had finally thought I recovered. I had found my very own apartment. I had got my own job. I had got a car. I had been able to say that I was doing things on my way without having to rely on him. That was what I wanted to show off to the world when those nights I had slept on my cousin's couch. I wanted to show them all that I didn't need Cain to survive. He had crippled me in those few years we had been together. I didn't plan on becoming a house wife but he wanted that and so I became that. I stopped working, stopped going College and moved away from my family to be with him.

The electric company finally turned everything back on and I had been able to use the portable stove that I had brought from a neighbor. My small fridge had food in it. I finally took a hot shower instead of the ice cold freezing ones. I had a balance, though a small one, in my bank account. I had purchased a cell phone and got rid of the house phone, since I was rarely going to be home. I had learned to rely on myself and now the car broke down completely. The money I got from work was strictly for rent, electric, my cell and gas for the car.

"You'd save money on gas now," Peter said trying to ease the tension.

"But now I need to use it on the bus or the train and you know that the train is a twenty minute walk away from my apartment building. I'm in the middle of nowhere," I shook my head. "And before you say it, I can't move. That apartment is all I can afford."

"Perhaps you need more money."

"Really, I never thought of that concept," I sassed which made Peter pinch my side.

"Get another part time job," he suggested. "Or ask your current job to make you full time."

"The full time position is already taken," I shook my head. "And I can't get another job. No one will hire me unless I have a degree."

"All of the jobs," he questioned.

"The ones in the City, yes."

Peter sighed.

"And before you say anything else, I enrolled part time at the community college. I came to Dauntless to go to the University with Cain. I can't go back because he had paid for everything but it doesn't mean that I still can't try to get a degree."

"When are your classes?"

"Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday evenings," I answered.

"And then you work at the Bank," he pressed.

"My schedule now is all day Monday and Friday which is eight to five thirty. Then I work from eleven to three on Tuesday and Thursday. The manager knows about my evening classes. I had explained to HR about that when I was being interviewed, that I had hoped to go back to college."

"So you need a nighttime job, then?"

"There aren't that many businesses open at night, near to my apartment. I can't be going all over the place now especially since I don't have a car," I replied knowing where he was going with this.

"Actually I know a place," Peter said. I narrowed my eyes wondering what he could be talking about. "Come on, I think you're in need of a drink."

"It's only lunchtime, Peter."

"You know what they say," he shrugged. "Its happy hour somewhere," he smiled and led me to his car.

My cousin ended up taking me to a local bar, one that I had gone to many times with Dillon and his workmates. Actually it was more like a restaurant that just turned into a bar at night. I had only seen it at night with the after work crowd and various dinner dates that were hosted here. But it was obvious that the restaurant here was rather high end.

"I didn't realize this place was open during the day," I stated out loud as we sat at the bar.

"You've been here before?"

"With Dillon but it didn't look like this," I answered.

Peter opened his mouth to say something but then quickly was interrupted.

"Peter Hayes, it's been a while," a hostess came up to us.

"Christina Kravitz," he smiled hugging the girl. "How have you been?"

"I've been better. Is this your latest victim," she turned to me.

"Christina this is my cousin JoyAnna. JoyAnna, this is Christina. She's a, well she's one of the strippers here."

My eyes grew big and my jaw dropped. Did my cousin just...

"Ha, ha, very funny smart ass," she rolled her eyes.

"Is it proper protocol to use foul language while working," he continued to goad her.

"I'm not on the clock right now. I just finished my shift. In fact I have a few minutes to spare and talk shit about you to your cousin."

I started to laugh. "I like her."

"And I like you, JoyAnna was it," she held out her hand which I shook. "The only problem I believe we would have is that you're related to this sorry excuse of a man right here."

"Bitch," Peter muttered causing me to whack his arm.

"So what are the two of you doing here," she ignored him and plopped herself onto the stool next to me. "It's kind of early for happy hour, don't you think?"

"That's what I told him," I nodded towards Peter.

"We actually came to have a drink or two and also to see you," Peter pointed to her.

"Me," she looked past me and at him. "Why on earth would you..."

"Delta Psi Beta," Peter told her.

Christina's eyes widened for a second and then she nodded. "You're calling in the favor," she looked away. For a moment everything was silent and I briefly wondered what a fraternity had to do with Christina owing something to Peter. She took a deep breath and then turned back to him. "What do you need?"

"My cousin here needs another job."

And so that is how it happened that I had begun working at the restaurant/bar called _The Chasm_. It was a little more than minimum wage. I had waitress experience from working at the diner back in Amity for Mrs. Reyes. There was a huge difference though between the customers and I was reminded about it on my first night here. I usually knew everyone who came into the Amity diner but I didn't know people here. And the first customer I had helped was one of the regulars who would hit on the various waitresses here. I didn't know how to react other than to yell at him when he slipped a tip under my uniform which was a black skirt.

"Wear the pants on Monday nights," Christina suggested. "He only comes in on the weekdays because his wife works late. So you're safe on the weekends."

People would not have harassed you like that in Amity. The next day I worked was during Friday and there was more of a traffic flow in there. I didn't know where I got hit on more, at the bank or working here as a waitress. Of course the people who came into the Chasm were a bit more loose than the ones I seen in the bank. Some of them were the same people but as another waitress Lauren so kindly reminded me:

"They've clocked out of their day jobs. It's time to play and that's why a lot of the guys come here," she nudged me towards a table where six men who were loosening their ties began to sit down.

Sure enough I had recognized helping one of them earlier in the bank and he definitely wasn't the same respectful customer as he had been earlier.

"I tell you, I love this counter," I told Myra the following week at work.

"I think this is the barrier," Myra ran her hand along the counter. "It stops them from coming to close or looking at our entire outfit or if we're in heels because," she rolled her eyes. "They totally make you look doable," she repeated what a guy had told me one night I was working the bar.

We both laughed at it but I still felt uncomfortable. It certainly was a different atmosphere than working at the diner in Amity. I didn't mind the type of work, it reminded me of home. But I just didn't like a lot of the people that came in.

"That's Dauntless for you," one of the male bartenders told me. Apparently the women were just as aggressive.

There were a couple so called 'bouncers' or security that wore all black just like the waitresses who got rid of customers who became too rowdy. I had made friends with one of them real easily, especially after he found out that I was working part time at the Bank of Dauntless.

"My mom is the manager there."

"Mrs. Rodriguez," I asked.

"Yup," he answered.

Hec was a cool guy and often would check on me after waiting a table or helping someone at the bar. He was also attending community college with me the same nights that I was. He recognized me on the first day in class and offered to become partners. When he saw me walking home, he said that wouldn't do and had started giving me a ride to school and sometimes to work at the restaurant.

There was another reason why we had bonded immediately. Hec too was coming out of a bad relationship. The girl had gotten pregnant from another guy and he didn't know. Everyone had been so thrilled in his family, disappointed because he was still seventeen but happy nonetheless. She tried to pass it off as his and he never questioned the possibility that she had cheated on him. When the baby was born it was so obvious that Hec was not the father. A paternity test cleared him but he loved the girl so much that he helped her out for the first couple months only to have the girl leave him and the baby. His oldest sister had been trying to have a child with her boyfriend and it was decided that they would adopt the little boy.

"I know how it feels," he told me one night after class as he dropped me off. "The thing is that I never would have guessed that she had been with someone else," Hec shook his head.

"You had been together since high school too," I asked.

Hec nodded. "My oldest sister and her fiancé have been together since they were seventeen. My parents since they were fifteen," he chuckled at the memory. "I just thought that perhaps years down the line, we would tell this cute story about how we were high school sweethearts and only had eyes for each other."

"I thought the same," I said sadly.

He started laughing lightly causing me to look over at him. "You know I thought that all girls were just users."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, you want the guy who makes a lot of money and has the nice car, comes from a good family and of course knows to have good sex," he finished the last part which made me laugh. "Girls just use guys for the money or for the car or for the sex. Nothing else matters."

"I'm not going to lie," I replied. "I want someone who makes decent money to buy nice things so I don't need to sleep on an old futon on the floor. I want someone who has a working vehicle so that I don't need to catch bus everywhere or rely on other people, like you to take me places."

"What's wrong with me taking you to school? We go to the same classes."

"I know but I can't have you drive me everywhere. If I had a car, I'd drive myself."

"Honestly Ana, I don't mind driving you to classes. You don't need a boyfriend so you can get a ride everywhere."

"But again, I don't have a car. So that would be one quality that I would look for in a guy."

"So what are we saying," Hec asked playfully. "A Lexus, Audi, or maybe an Acura kind of guy."

"Just a working vehicle kind of guy," I said as we both started to laugh. "But I wouldn't use a guy just for money or his car," I shook my head as things quieted down and took a serious turn. "After what happened, I could do without a guy who came with those luxuries."

"They're out there," Hec said which made me smile. "What? They are. Just like how there are girls out there who actually want to give as much they take, who sacrifice as much as they are gifted, who love just as hard. But I'm with you. After what happened, I decided that perhaps I wait until I finish college. I took a break so I could focus on being a father and a potential husband and that didn't go as planned. So now I'm back in school."

"You're a great guy, Hec. I believe you're right. The person we both need is out there somewhere. We just need to focus on ourselves first."

"Hey, when life gives you lemons," he shrugged and then pushed me out the door in a playful manner.

It was easy to be friends with Myra at the bank, often joining her and Edward at the movies or at dinner. But with Hec it was different and perhaps it was because he was a guy. I didn't have too many friends who were guys. That's when I realized the only guys I knew who weren't family were Cain's friends. He had isolated me completely, not just from moving me away from Amity but also keeping me from making friends. I really had no one in the relationship.

"He made you dependent on him," Hec noticed.

I nodded. "It's not like I was wild before or careless," I added. "I was a good girl. I just..."

"JoyAnna if you came here and made friends easily with people at the bank or even at the Chasm, something tells me that you get along with a lot of people. He didn't want that because then you would have a backup plan to him. He wanted you to think that you only needed him," Hec finished.

"I just wished I had noticed it before it happened."

"You know what to look for now."

"Yeah I guess I do," I answered.

There were few people at both of my jobs who knew about Hec and I being friends. After his mother had found out she told me to keep it quiet on that end. Apparently a couple tellers had been dating the sons of other branch managers in the hopes of getting a promotion. She assured me that she didn't think of me that way but knew that someone might accuse me of it. The only person I told was Myra who thought that something was brewing between me and Hec but I confidently told her that we were friends. Hec and I both had pasts that we were trying to recover from and for us it was nice to have someone who understood. Talking to your parents and other family was nice and all, but they didn't go through the same thing.

Hec's parents were just like mine. They had been married for years, been together since they were teenagers. It was comforting to talk to them about what we were going through but they still didn't know the feeling like Hec or I did. We joked about our potential future marriages a lot and what we had planned. It was a nice outlet for me and apparently a good one for Hec as well, according to his mom.

"So, there's that new movie with that hot guy inside," Myra told me one week at work.

I had been working two jobs and attending night classes now for almost a month. It had worked out great that I met Hec who was able to take me classes and also to my second job at the Chasm. Myra picked me to work at the bank on the two days that I worked all day. So I basically just worried about the whole train to bus to bus again for two days out of the week. I had been working overload in both school and work that Myra had insisted I take a weekend off.

"I still have the night shift this weekend," I told her.

"Did you not hear what I said," she stated and I couldn't help but laugh because I knew it was coming. "This is the new movie with that hot guy inside. Do we need to know what's happening," she asked. "No," she answered as I shook my head at her. "All we need to know is that there is a sexy guy who is going to take off his shirt and make us jealous of the stupid girl on the screen."

"I heard what you said but I still..."

"Nope," she waved her hand. "We're going to watch it."

"Why can't you take Edward with you?"

"I can't watch a guy while I'm with another guy. I already tried to do that with Magic Mike," Myra said.

"But I can't take off Myra. Yes the customers are touchy but the tips are great. And I'm not talking about the ones that Mr. Marcus tries to put in the waitresses skirts."

And that was partially true. The tips made a huge difference. And Friday nights were when we had got the most. A lot of people just got paid. Another group of people had just gotten too drunk and would give us twenties instead of fives and tens. Some people left hundred dollar bills and told us to keep the change. I'd walk away with two hundred on a good night once everything was said and done.

"Tell you what," she began after we had finished the small rush that came in the bank. "We'll go after you finish your shift and watch the last show. There's nothing Saturday for me. You can sleep over at my place and we can get lunch whenever we wake up. Go to mall or something. I want a weekend with my girl and you're not going to deny me."

"Alright then, let's go."

"Yes," she did a small fist bump before turning in her chair to call the next customer. "I can help you here."

In all honesty I wanted a carefree weekend also. I felt that I had worked hard the past month. My parents were proud of me that I was doing things on my own and learning to enjoy my life again. And I was. Going back to college, even though it was just night classes, made me feel important and meaningful. Hec had commented several times on how smart he thought I was and that he was happy for me that I was attending classes again. And I'm not going to lie about how good it felt to pay rent on time this past month. I felt like I was regaining my strength by relying on myself. It was giving me a sense of independence and I was enjoying it.

"Hey JoyAnna," Lauren called when I started my shift at the restaurant. "Tonight we'll have you in the party room with me. There's a huge group coming in."

"The party room," I asked looking off to where some hosted bachelor parties, bachelorette parties, birthday parties or even small business events. "I don't know," I shook my head.

"You'll do fine," she smiled. "Most suits like a sweet girl like you."

"Suits," I asked Hec as he walked by.

"Businessmen," he stated. "At least you won't be out here or by the bar."

"I know," I wiped my hands nervously. "I'll miss you," I teased.

"Oh I'll miss you too short round," he teased right back as I stuck out my tongue. He had begun calling me that when I found out his middle name was 'Ford'.

"You're H. Ford," I told him, "like Henry Ford."

"Who's Henry Ford?"

"You're joking right? He's an American industrialist. The founder of the Ford Motor Company," I stated as he shook his head.

"I'm guessing he's an old guy."

"Considering that he founded a company that has been operating for a hundred years now, if he was still alive yes he would be a really old guy," I started laughing. "You know you probably shouldn't have told me about your middle name. I think I'm going to start calling you Ford. H. Ford."

"Don't call me Ford after that guy."

"He was an important guy."

"Only someone as smart as you would know things like that."

I scoffed. "A lot of people know who Henry Ford is."

"That's beside the point," he waved me off as we drove to work. "If you're going to compare my name to someone famous then make it Harrison Ford."

"The guy from Indiana Jones?"

"I'm surprised you know that."

"I went to Disneyland and rode the ride," I stated which got a laugh out of him.

"You've never seen the movie?" I shook my head. "Then you have not lived! Tell me you've seen Star Wars."

"The one with Hayden Christensen?"

"Nope, nope," he protested. "That won't do! We can't be friends unless you watch the original. That has Harrison Ford in it."

We did end up watching Indiana Jones one night after classes at his place. And it was because of that movie that he had started to call me 'short round'. I was Hec's sidekick the same as Short Round was to Indiana Jones. And I was also short. Myra had said that wasn't really a term of endearment but I told her again that the two of us were friends. I didn't mention that that night I slept over at Hec's in his bed. She didn't know because nothing happened. It was just nice to have another friend to talk to who could relate. In fact Hec had told me that he was interested in a girl that was in our Thursday class.

"She's cute," I nudged him. "You should go talk to her."

"I don't know what to say."

"You say a lot of things to me."

"That's different," he whispered as the teacher walked in.

"Ask her about the assignment. Tell her you need help."

"Yeah but I go to you for help."

"You really have nothing to say to this girl?"

Hec had sunk in his chair. "My ex was the only girl I have ever been with and I didn't exactly flirt with her. I don't know how to flirt."

And I could see it. I pushed Hec 'accidently' into the girl one Thursday night and he could barely get out an apology. The girl smiled that cute smile and shyly said: 'It's okay Hec. See you,' and she left. But the smile on Hec's face wouldn't go away all night on the ride home. He kept gloating that she knew his name, had said his name and I couldn't help but laugh at him. I decided to push a little more and invited the girl to study with us one night, which she declined because she had to get home and help her parents with something. It was later on that I had found out the girl was four years younger than us at eighteen years old. She couldn't take day classes because she had to help with her four younger siblings. Hec had asked how I found that all out and I told him that I just talked to her, like he should.

"No one is going to be missed," Lauren came by us. "Hec I need you there too. Keep the other guests out of the room. Apparently the reservation is under Carmichael."

"As in David Carmichael," Hec asked.

"Could be," Lauren shrugged. "Either way I want you at the door."

Hec had stood at the front of the party room while two other waitresses and I waited inside. Lauren showed the group inside and introduced the three of us along with Hec and a couple bus boys who would be serving the room. True to their assumption it was David Carmichael. I only recognized him because I noticed his daughter Nita was sitting at one of the tables in the room. She was invited to our wedding. Their family was close friends with the Banners. Hopefully, none of them were here. I shook my head and saw Hec giving me a small smile.

I was glad that Lauren assigned me to the first table where neither David nor Nita had sat. I walked there cheerfully and introduced myself again. A lot of them had on business suits and looked highly important. I presented the specials perfectly and asked if they had any questions before taking their drink orders. Everything was going well until I reached the last person who sat at the table.

"Forgive me, is your name JoyAnna or Ana," the voice sailed across the table.

I looked up to see Eric, my cousin's shift supervisor, our biggest account holder staring at me with his alluring grey eyes. I smiled and looked down shyly. I had never thought I would see him again. This time he was in a full suit, unlike the other two occasions that I had seen him. He looked dreamy, like one of those guys that you see in a car commercial but he was ten times better.

"My name is JoyAnna but my nickname is Ana," I answered meekly as I choked on the last word.

"JoyAnna is a pretty name but I like Ana better," he said and I remembered that I did not introduce myself to him as JoyAnna when we first had met. That was probably why he had questioned it.

"What would you like to drink Mr. Coulter," I smiled sweetly as his eyes shot up to mine. I don't know why but I gave him a quick wink.

It got a smirk from him as he sat straighter and faced his entire body towards me. "I'll take a Grey Goose martini. I want it extra dirty," he said every word slowly while staring at me. I couldn't help but notice that his tongue flicked out and licked his bottom lip. I almost gasped at how sexy it looked. "With extra olives," he added at the end.

I nodded. "I'll be right back with your orders," I said before quickly hurrying out of the room.

I grabbed Hec's arm quickly and pulled him to the side where no one could see us.

"What is it? Did one of them give you a bad time?"

"This hot guy is in there and I can't concentrate with him in the room," I whispered loudly as Hec started to chuckle.

"Now you know how I feel when we're in class."

"This isn't funny. What do I do? The thing is that I've met him before and argh," I groaned. "He's probably wondering what I'm doing working here. He knows I work at the bank. He..."

"Calm down," he gave me a quick hug. "Go and put in their drink orders. Try not to think so much about him being there."

Like that was a possibility, I mentally huffed. Christina had looked at me weird when I gave her the order and had started fanning myself. I had gone back and delivered the drinks and Eric had rest his hand over mine before accepting the drink from me. The whole time he stared at me. When I went over the appetizers, he had me repeat them over and over again, asking detailed questions about what was in each dish. For a brief moment I thought he was just being picky and demanding, like Myra and Dillon had told me that he was but we ended each conversation with a smile and a 'thank you, Ana'.

Going after the dinner selections, I was not prepared for the numerous questions that came out about the lobster and salmon dishes.

"Which would you prefer," Eric asked.

"I highly doubt..."

"I want to know which dish you would eat. In your honest opinion," he reaffirmed. He stared levelly at me and I could tell that he wasn't going to let the issue rest.

I took a deep breath before proceeding. "I would eat neither actually. The lobster isn't fresh tonight, unless you don't mind that taste that seafood loses when it's been frozen. I also would not eat the salmon dish unless I asked them to lightly sear it. That dish also comes with seafood fried rice which is too buttery for my palate so I would ask to substitute that for maybe a vegetable side."

"Just order already Coulter," one of the other people at the table stated.

Eric chose to ignore the comment. "I like it when people know what they want and when they honestly say what is on their mind," he said with those cloudy eyes piercing into me. "I'll take the salmon, exactly how you suggested," he handed me the menu and again touched my hand as I took it from him.

I couldn't concentrate the entire evening. This was after all the first time that I had worked the party room. But I knew exactly that it had nothing to do with inexperience of the job or the demand of the customers we had been waiting on. No, it was the glances and smiles that I got from the man in the crisp dark grey suit. I had to get several prep talks from Hec about keeping calm and trying not to get nervous.

I was glad when the evening had died down and they had gotten ready to leave. Of course they had spent a lot after the meal ordering various desserts and more rounds of alcoholic drinks for the group. Nita Carmichael had almost noticed me when they had left. She stated that I looked familiar but I shook my head and told her that I had just moved, which wasn't a lie because I did move to my apartment. She eyed me once more before leaving.

When Eric had come over to thank me for the meal, he took my hand in his and placed something into my palm. "Thank you Ana. I hope to see you soon."

I simply nodded unaware of what to say. After they all had left, I immediately went to the employee room to open whatever he had given me. There in my hand was the largest tip that I could have ever gotten. He had given me three one hundred dollar bills and his business card. On the back of the card he wrote down: _I want to have dinner with you again, this time as a date instead of a server. Call me when you're free. Eric_

I melted against the door and smiled. I would have took his demanding attitude and attention to detail as overbearing. If I didn't realize it sooner I would have grown irritated. But in reality he was doing all of that as his way of secretly talking to me, getting to know more about me. He wanted my opinion. He asked what I preferred, recommended or suggested. And he left me with such a huge tip and his phone number. He wanted to see me again. It was nice to feel wanted.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Scared**

Myra had squealed in delight and gripped on tightly to my arm when I told her the reason why I was paying for the movie and popcorn.

"So," she pressed.

"So what," I looked at her in confusion as we found our seats.

"So, are you going on the date with him?"

We had launched into a huge discussion whether or not I should go to dinner with Eric Coulter. Myra reminded me of the last time I had seen him when he came into the bank. He had engaged me in conversation without needing to do a transaction. He had remembered and used my name, first and last. I even dared to mention to her that he had made a statement that he preferred Ana over JoyAnna.

"Seriously Ana, if the last time you saw him was a month ago in the bank I would not have expected him to remember your name but he did. What guy does that," Myra exclaimed happily as the lights dimmed and the trailers began.

"He has good memory," I shrugged.

"He sees us every single time he comes in to do a transaction and he does not know any of our names. In fact he doesn't even know Elsa's name and that infuriates her because apparently they did go out to dinner once," she waved her hand.

"Eric dated our supervisor?"

I really had a bad feeling about this now.

"She would call it dating but it was just one dinner and it was to a company event. They merely sat at the same table and danced one song together. But she gushed over here for weeks afterwards. He came in not too long after that and basically put her in her place. He asked her what her name was because he didn't remember."

"That's cruel," I looked at the screen.

"No that was priceless," Myra laughed.

I don't know why I had felt weird when hearing about Eric and Elsa dating. Well they weren't dating but still. She was our teller supervisor and I briefly wondered if maybe when he came in that day I saw him if he was meant to come in and see her? Or maybe he did see her and she was watching what he was doing? Was he using me to make her jealous? I didn't want to be that type of girl. Whatever the case was, I threw away Eric's business card and tried to forget about him.

He apparently did not have that in mind. A week later I received a phone call from him. Almost at the exact moment that I was told a Mr. Coulter was waiting on the phone for me, Elsa called me called me to her desk and had the phone call put on hold.

"This is just to let you know that you're being put on a two day suspension," Elsa said.

"What did I do wrong? Did a customer complain? I was balanced all month," I stated.

"You're in a romantic relationship with Hector Rodriguez," she crossed one leg over the other.

"No, I'm not."

"Elena said that he came the other day and brought lunch for his mom and for you. You also have been spotted together, alone at night," she said.

"We both attend night classes at the community college," I added.

"You certainly have an excuse for everything don't you? What excuse do you have for Eric Coulter calling you?"

I looked back at Myra remembering the story she told me and then turned back to Elsa. "If we're speaking about the same Eric Coulter," I began, "my cousin works for Faction Systems, Inc. and I believe his supervisor is named Eric Coulter. I'm listed as my cousin's emergency contact. Something might be wrong with my cousin."

Her eyes narrowed and then she moved a finger for me to scoot my chair closer to her.

"They don't tolerate employee relationships here at the Bank of Dauntless. If I hear that you lied to me about your relationship with Hector or with Eric then I will have to let you go. Is that understood Miss Summers?"

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded and then went back to my teller window. My phone line was beeping and before I knew what I was doing I pressed the red button to end the call.

I don't know how she heard about Hec and I being friends. But I didn't like the fact that my supervisor was using my friendship with the manager's son as blackmail for me to keep my job. Was she just acting irrational because Eric had called me? Myra did say that he didn't seem into her. He didn't even remember her name. It must have been a low blow for her to know that he called, finally called, the Bank only to want to speak to someone else and not her.

"Just because he turned her down doesn't mean she should go after you like that," Dillon told me.

He and I hadn't gone to dinner recently and I decided that I would, especially after getting a call from his supervisor. Dillon didn't know details about what happened but he did say that Elsa Hoskins was a 'climber'. She wanted to be on top at everything and would do anything to get there. What shocked him more was that his supervisor hit on me and I didn't tell him.

"He didn't hit on me," I protested throwing a fry at him.

"He just asked you out to dinner," Dillon chuckled.

"Whatever," I shook my head. "I'm not ready for it and I barely know him."

"So you told him 'no'?"

"Actually I haven't told him anything," I made a face knowing my cousin was eyeing me out.

"You're scared," he nodded knowingly.

"I am," I answered.

Dillon dropped the subject and it changed to talking about my second job and taking night classes. He didn't like that I was catching bus or the train so late at night and by myself. I told him that certain days, I would catch a ride home from work or classes with Hec, who Elsa threatened to suspend me over. Dillon insisted that I couldn't rely strictly on my friend, especially with the threat of losing a job. And I knew that much was true. I didn't like the fact that Dillon and Peter looked after me so much.

"We're family. That's what we..."

"But you two go out of your way to help me," I protested. "I gave up relying on you two only to end up relying on my friend. I just need a bit more money. If I could get another apartment closer to town or use that money to get a car, then it would be okay."

"You're saving for both?"

"One or the other," I shrugged.

"I'll look around for something, car and apartment," Dillon listed. "Perhaps we could find something better for you. I don't like you living where you live now."

"Neither does Peter," I shook my head.

"We should have taken better care of..."

"Dillon it's fine really. It's hard but I can make it. I know I can. And if I need something, I know that have you guys."

He nodded. "Just be careful out there when you're walking to the bus stop or train station. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," he kissed my forehead and took me home after he insisted on paying for dinner.

Myra and I had begun going to the movies and dinner almost on a regular basis lately and I had asked her another time why Edward was not joining us. She stated that he was busy and then would quickly change the subject. It seemed as though something had happened between the two of them but I didn't want to make a big deal about it until she started acting strangely.

"Myra, really, what's going on? Edward can't be that busy."

"Oh but he is," she muttered. "Too busy to call," she rolled her eyes. And just like every other time she changed the subject. "Now I'm taking you home again tonight because I just can't believe you rather catch bus at this time of the night."

I had tried to get out of it but there was no way she was letting me walk down a dark street by myself. She had told me the same thing as my cousin. She didn't think it was a big deal that she took me home after work. After all it was just two days a week.

I didn't see the need for them to be so worried about me until the following week. Hec was off because he was helping his sister with the baby. I already asked to leave a bit earlier so that I could catch the bus in time to make it to the train station, which they allowed. My instant happy mood disappeared when I walked out of the employee room.

"Where were you last weekend?" I looked up to see Mr. Marcus had been the customer at the bar. "I came in and they said that you were working another area of the restaurant. I sat at the tables that you usually wait on so that I could see you."

He winked and I got that eerie feeling that one usually gets when it's dark at night and there's some strange noise outside your window. Yup that is how I felt when Mr. Marcus talked to me. Not to mention he had remembered the tables that I usually wait on. Can you say 'stalker'? The girls told me that he would hit on every one and so I assumed that he would be extra flirty but this was getting weird and I didn't like it. I also didn't like that Hec wasn't working tonight.

"We alternate," I replied and took out a glass. "What can I get for you?"

"So this is where they have you assigned then?"

I took a deep breath. "For tonight. Like I said earlier, we do alternate. Did you want a glass of water for now?"

"What time do you get off?"

He really was persistent.

"One of the girls called in sick so I might be here all night," I lied.

"Do you have a break in between," he questioned.

"She doesn't have a break right now," Lauren came to stand beside me. "Hanna needs to see you in the back," she told me and subtly gave me wink.

"Thank you," I whispered gratefully before taking off towards the employee room.

I wasn't cut out for this. I had gotten so used to working at the bank. The procedures, transactions and various regulations had been easy for me to pick up. I got along well with everyone, although every now and then Elsa was being a rash. Being a waitress reminded me of Amity and working for Mrs. Reyes. But the customers here weren't the same. They were more demanding, deceitful and lewd. I knew I could do it. I just had to put on a brave face. I waited back there for a couple minutes. Christina had come out back to check on me and had me moved towards the outside of the bar where a group of people were watching the latest UFC fight.

"Here we are," I set the plates down. "You got the traditional and honey barbeque wings, onion rings, garlic fries and the steak tacos. Enjoy boys," I smiled.

"Ana?"

I was silently pleading that it would be Eric again. I didn't know why. Looking over to my left, I was sorely disappointed. "Edward?"

"Hey," he smiled and held out his arm for me to hug him. "Myra told me you were working here but," he shrugged. "I didn't think I'd see you."

"Myra," one of the guys with him said as they all chuckled and started making kissing noises.

Edward shot a glare at the guy and then turned back to me. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing okay I guess. My car broke down about a month and a half ago maybe," I shook my head uncertain of the timing. "In fact it was about a couple days after I went out with you and Myra."

Another one of the guys spit out their beer. "Dude so you finally did work up the nerve to ask her out?"

"It wasn't a date," Edward said which made half of the scoff.

"Have you spoken to her lately," I asked him quietly drawing his attention back to me. "I went with her to the movies and to dinner at least six times in the couple weeks. I asked her about you and she said that it was just a 'girls' day out' kind of thing."

Edward sighed, looked at his friends and then stood up from his seat. He gestured that he would follow me back inside and I nodded.

"After we dropped you off the last time we went movies and met up with Peter," Edward began to explain. "I was dropping her off and we started kissing." I smiled and stopped to look at him. Edward was smiling too. "It got really heated really fast," he chuckled. "Then she invited me up but I declined and told her that it would just be a mistake if we got together. Then she said she liked me and I said I liked her too but it would have been better if we just stayed friends."

"You're an idiot," my smile dropped and I shook my head.

"I know. I tried to call her the next morning but she didn't answer. She didn't answer for three days, Ana. So I..."

"Don't tell me that you stopped calling?"

Edward remained quiet and I knew that I had my answer.

"She wouldn't answer you phone for a couple days, it doesn't mean that you give up. She's been acting differently. She's happy but she's not totally happy," I replied. "You gave up too easily, Edward. If you really like her like you told her that you do then you would beg for her to forgive you. You two would actually make a really cute couple and right now I need to know that my friends are in a nice, happy relationship. I rarely saw what one looked like," I sighed. "But if anyone can make it, I know that you two can. You two are already good friends. You don't want to lose that."

He reached his hand behind his head and then rubbed his neck. He shook his head at whatever he was thinking and then looked back outside at his friends. "They all know I like her. I mean I've liked her since we were children and the 'liking' only changed when we got to be teenagers. When we kissed and then she told me that she felt the same way," he smiled. "I just, I don't know. I didn't mean to avoid her. I got scared."

"It's easy to walk the path of least resistance but if things were easy don't you think that everyone would have what they want?" Edward sighed and nodded that he understood. "Your fear might cost you your best friend, Edward. To her it looks like she wasn't worth it and that's a bad feeling to have, trust me I know," I rolled my eyes. "When the phone calls don't come and you're up waiting at night," I shook my head. "Even if she doesn't answer, I think she still likes the idea that you called. It makes her know that you put forth the effort and that you were thinking of her."

Briefly I was reminded of those nights that Cain said he didn't call because he didn't want to wake me. I had foolishly believed him. When in reality I was the furthest thing from his mind. It was a painful memory. One I'm sure that Myra had experienced when Edward stopped calling. I was glad that she had me to keep her mind occupied because when I had no one when I was with Cain.

"Thanks Ana."

"JoyAnna table nine wants their check. Oh hey Edward," Christina said. He nodded to her. "You're not giving our girl here a hard time are you?"

"No," he shook his head and I wondered how they had known one another. "Ana here is friends with Myra. We were just catching up."

"Oh wow," Christina replied. "What a small world. I'm going to head outside," she winked at me and then growled at Edward before trotting away.

I looked back at him as she disappeared. "Christina is dating one of my buddies out there." What a small world, indeed. "Thanks Ana for letting me know. The next time you go out with her, give me a buzz. I think if I talk to her in person, it might be better."

"I think so, too."

The rest of the night had gone by quickly. I had waited on a few more tables before I was finished with my shift. I made sure I saw Mr. Marcus sitting down at the bar. He was distracted with a woman sitting next to him when I made my exit.

"It felt weird," I told Hec as I was walking to the bus stop. I had called him right away like he told me to and kept him on the line as I walked by myself.

"You just need to tell him off," Hec suggested. "Hanna wouldn't think ill of you if you did."

It just wasn't in my character to do so. I would feel guilty about it later on. It didn't help that Mr. Marcus continued to show up at the job. It seemed that he had zeroed in on me. A couple of the other waitresses were happy that his innuendos were not targeted towards them anymore but I was feeling rather dirty about it. It was disgusting. And half the time, Christina, Lauren or Hec had to come and rescue me. A few other patrons had spoken up in my defense but they hadn't really said too much when he would ask them if they knew who he was.

"Mr. Marcus is supposedly the King of this state," Myra told me. "I didn't know that he was the creep you were talking about."

"Well, he is," I replied when we went to dinner after work one night. I had already sent a text to Edward and he was going to show up 'coincidentally' to meet us.

"He is involved in organized crime, at least that's what the rumors make out. But no one can prove it for sure because he's such a charitable person, so people believe that he's a good man."

"Well he's a weird man," I added which got a laugh out of Myra.

"Just watch your back with him, alright?"

"Yeah, of course," I nodded. "Speaking about watching our backs," my voice got soft. "Someone is right behind you."

Myra's eyes narrowed and then she turned to look behind her. "Edward," she gasped.

"Hey Myra. How have you been?"

"Fine," Myra turned her head proudly. "I've been doing just fine."

"I came here to get some take out," Edward continued. "Hi Ana."

"Hi Edward."

"Well, it was nice to run into you girls. You know I really wanted to talk to you Myra."

"Well I don't want to talk to you," she shot back.

"Myra," I softly scolded. She looked at me and then back at Edward. "I'm just going to use the bathroom," I stood up and nodded to Edward.

I actually went to the front and paid for our dinner and then left. Myra and Edward looked like they had a lot to talk about. The bus stop was closer to the drive inn then anticipated so I didn't have many qualms about taking the bus home. The only thing that I didn't like was this feeling that someone was watching me. Several buildings were on the street and it was obvious that the businesses or restaurants here were still opened. I glanced around and even stared at the dark corners. Was Mr. Marcus following me? I shook my head as the bus appeared at the end of the street. I would be on my way home soon enough.

Myra had called me that night and said that her and Edward had talked and talked.

"We practically shut down the diner," she laughed. "I should have told you earlier what happened between us but," she sighed.

"It's okay Myra."

"I was glad that we were doing things. It kept my mind occupied you know. Thank you Ana for being a listening ear and a great friend when I needed someone even though you didn't know everything," another laugh escaped her.

"It's fine. I'm just glad that you two are going to give it a try."

And they did. Of course that didn't exclude me from their dates, which I felt awkward about. But it was just like how it had been the other times we had gone out together. I wasn't made to feel like a third wheel. But the second they dropped me off at my apartment, I knew that they would be holding hands in the car or kissing one another. I was happy for them.

"Call for you on line three," Kimberleigh tapped the counter between Myra and I and then walked in the back to take her lunch.

Myra grabbed the phone thinking that it was Edward. "Edward," she said happily into the phone. "Oh, I'm sorry."

I looked up at her and her face had paled.

"Yes I understand and I do apologize for it. Thank you for your patience."

There was a pause and Myra bit her bottom lip. She had answered a customer call as though she were expecting her boyfriend. We were already warned about personal calls at our station's extensions and it seemed to me that this person was giving her a hard time.

"Of course Mr. Coulter I understand," she said which definitely got my attention. "Yes, I," another paused and she closed her eyes. "No that's okay. I'll let our manager know myself."

Suddenly she released a sigh of relief and I wondered what was going on. Her eyes met mine and she smiled.

"Miss Summers and I share phone lines, yes. Right now she's..."

I shook my head and waved my hands as to cut her off. I didn't want to talk to him, especially now. I looked over to see Elsa was typing on her computer and speaking on the phone with a customer. If she found out that I was talking to Eric she would suspend me. I didn't want to deal with whatever was going on between the two of them. I didn't want to get caught in the middle. Myra had said that they had dated once and that Elsa had bragged about it. Dillon had mentioned that she would do anything to get on top, which included getting me suspended or fired if I talked to her ex-boyfriend or whatever Eric was to her.

"She's with a customer at the moment," Myra filled in slowly and with a confused look on her face.

My head nodded behind her and she turned to look at our teller supervisor as well.

"I'll let her know that you called. Yes, I'll deliver the message Mr. Coulter. Is there anything else that you," she pulled back from the phone and then set it down. "The dude just hung up on me," she rolled her eyes.

"If he heard you say that you would be in trouble. You were shaking in your seat earlier," I teased.

"He told me it was highly unprofessional for me to have answered the phone as though it was my own personal cell phone," she said. "What a douche," she muttered as I hit her playfully. "Now, tell me again why you avoided him just now?"

And that was how it went on several occasions that Eric called the bank or even the restaurant. He only called once a day but that was enough for people, especially Hec and Myra to question why I wasn't doing anything.

"I just settled into a routine that doesn't consist of a boyfriend," I told Hec when he took the phone call for me one night at the bar. "You know my situation."

"I do but Ana it's just one date. He's not asking you to move in with him."

I shook my head. "And then there's that situation with my supervisor at the bank. If he mistreated her after one dinner, then what am I to expect after one dinner with him? I don't know him entirely. And what I do know scares me."

"He was in a business meeting with the Carmichaels. It doesn't mean that he is a close family friend like your ex," Hec reminded me.

"That's another thing, Hec," I pointed out. "He knows the same people as my ex. The similarities are just too..."

"One similarity doesn't make him the same person Ana, and neither would two or three," Hec said.

"You of all people shouldn't be pressuring me into rushing things."

"Ana, I saw you when he came here for dinner. You were excited and nervous," he smiled. "He didn't watch you like these creeps here. I think you should take the chance."

"I took the chance with my ex and look what happened to me."

"This isn't your ex and he isn't asking you to move. He's only asking you for one dinner," Hec replied. "Think about it, Ana. This is Dauntless, time for you to face conquer your fears and push away your insecurities which I know that asshole of an ex gave to you. I see a strong and courageous person. It's been half a year since your ex."

"See it's too soon. I..."

"The time will never be just right," he assured me. "If you're waiting for the right time, it will never come. You have to work with what you got. Remember when life gives you lemons," he smiled.

"You make lemonade," I added.

"It doesn't tell you to make it a month from now or a couple years from now. By then the lemon tree might have died," he smiled and so did I. "Give it a chance Ana. You could even suggest having dinner here so I could keep an eye on you."

But of course that never happened. I was too scared to confront him and soon the days turned into weeks. Dillon had asked about what I had done but I told him that I was too scared to answer. He said the same thing as Hec. This was Dauntless and I had to stop living in fear of being hurt. Not every guy was the same. But all I knew was Cain. And with Cain was associated heartache. And what I heard from Eric, he wasn't a happy person as Dillon, Taylor and Adam had said. Myra said he was demanding and the way he treated Elsa made me wary. Not to mention that he did business with families that Cain's family did business with as well. So I always shook my head whenever Hec or Myra picked up the phone.

It had been almost another month until I heard or saw Eric again. It was on a night that I was leaving our night classes and Hec had to help his sister again. I didn't mind taking notes for him, he would have done the same for me. I hurried through the street that was normally crowded. It was a weeknight this time, so everyone had already gone home and normal businesses were already closed; meaning close to no one was out but the late night bar attenders. I just got off the bus and was walking to the train station when someone had called my name.

"Hey, JoyAnna!"

I turned around but didn't see anyone that I recognized. That was until I noticed a hand waving in the air dramatically. It was Mr. Marcus. What was it with him lately? He had been trying to talk to me oftener than any other customer. I had seen a few of the girls stand up to him and was advised that I should do the same. However, I wasn't that type of person. At least I wasn't raised to be that way. So I continued to be kind to him whenever we saw one another, gently telling him 'no'. It was the same tonight. I didn't want to seem rude so I walked slowly over and greeted him politely. That was my mistake because he had pulled me into a hug and held me against him.

"I didn't see you working tonight," he said.

"Oh, I had the night off," I replied trying to squirm away from him. I didn't want to tell him I took night classes.

"Where were you headed? Perhaps I can buy you a drink," he offered.

I could see why his wife ran away to work. He was pretty creepy. I had thought he was a creep when I was at work but now this was just getting awkward and strangely frightening. I didn't like it and warning signs were going up all over in my head.

"Actually I was already meeting a friend," I finally broke free and started to turn.

"Well maybe I could meet your friend, if she's into that sort of thing," he took my hand and pulled me back.

Did he just insinuate what I think he just said? "It's a he and I don't think so," I ripped my hand away.

"Is it a boyfriend?"

"Yes it is."

He smiled that creepy smile. "You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"I can tell when a woman lies. My wife does it all the time. There is no boyfriend for you to meet, JoyAnna. Why don't we just go and have a drink? Together," he offered again.

I stepped back before he could reach me. "I have to go," I shook my head, quickly turned pulling my jacket closer and hurried down the street.

I could hear footsteps approaching and quickened my pace. I tried to remember where I was and constantly made sure that other people were around or that the street lights were on.

My fingers reached inside my bag and fumbled for my phone, ready to call 9-1-1 or anyone that I would end up dialing, just so that someone knew what was happening to me. I had two more streets to go down until I reached the train depot and even then there was no guarantee that someone was going to be there. It could end up being just me and Mr. Marcus. I couldn't believe that he had grabbed me. The way he held me was scary and I couldn't get the way that his eyes roamed all over me. It felt like I was violated.

"Ana," I heard a manly voice call out and I broke out into a run. I didn't like that look in Mr. Marcus' eyes. "Wait," he shouted but I didn't.

Quickly I unlocked my phone and dialed the most recent phone number on there which was Dillon's. I had just been talking to him about getting together for dinner so it came to no surprise that his name appeared as the phone started to ring. My heart was beating so fast that I think I dropped one of my books when a pair of arms wrapped around my body and whirled me around.

"Let me go," I started to thrash and kick my legs about.

The arms released me. But I didn't think I was safe so I turned and let a right hook fly to whoever was behind me. The person groaned and held onto his face, right below his eye. I gasped and threw both of my hands over my mouth.

"Eric," I moved to go near to him but he held a hand up.

He squeezed his eye shut and then rubbed his face where it was reddened from my hand. I looked away in embarrassment realizing that it was Eric who had called me. What did he expect? We were on a street where there wasn't that much lighting or people around. It wasn't long until I heard laughter and I turned back to see him smiling at me. He dropped his hand and then let out a deep breath.

"I guess that's what I get for sneaking up on you," he chuckled causing me to smile.

"I didn't mean to punch you. I was trying to avoid a creepy customer that constantly tries to hit on me," I shook my head. "I'm sorry Eric."

"No it's fine. Again that was really my fault for grabbing you like that but you seemed out of it and I just," he paused and ran a hand through his hair. "Well I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Thanks, I," I looked down to hear a soft yell in the phone. "Let me just get this," I told Eric who nodded. "I'm sorry Dillon," I put the phone up to my ear.

"I heard you yell. Are you okay?"

"A customer was following me but I'm," I looked up at Eric to see him studying my face as if he wanted to hear me say it. "I'm okay now."

"Good," Dillon sighed. "The next time you're walking call Peter or me and talk to us on the line. Or ask us for a ride like I suggested." I rolled my eyes. "I know you like the feeling of being on your own but we can still offer you a ride."

"Even though you live forty minutes away," I shook my head.

"I'm close to your job, Ana. I don't like you walking alone on the streets of Dauntless. Just think about it next time."

"I will. Thanks again for answering."

"It was smart of you to call. Just let me know when you make it home safely, alright?"

"Okay, bye." I put the phone back into my bag. "I called my cousin," I shrugged explaining to Eric who that was; although I was pretty sure that he had known it when I had said his name.

"Are you truly okay, Ana?"

"Yes I am. I was just heading down there. I'll be fine now."

"Are you suggesting that I leave you," he questioned.

"Eric, I'm really..."

"No, you looked scared and were ready to attack anything that moved near you. I'm just about to wrap up at one of the business sites that we have. I can take you where you want to go."

"You've already done enough by checking on me."

Eric took a step closer. "I would feel sick knowing that I had left you here on a dangerous street at night all by yourself. I could easily look away and go back to work but it would not be just to let something bad happen to someone good. My mother raised me better than that. And I don't want to get scolded by my mom," he said causing me to hide a bit of laughter. "Now what do you say?"

I smiled again but immediately it disappeared when I looked over his shoulder to see Mr. Marcus eyeing the two of us. Eric lifted an eyebrow at me until he looked back and saw Mr. Marcus as well.

"We're getting out of here," he held out his hand to me which I gladly took.

We hurried down a street and then turned towards the building where I can only assume Eric had been. He had been across the street from where Mr. Marcus had grabbed me. He must have seen me take off and then Mr. Marcus come after me. I was secretly ecstatic that Eric was quick on his feet and got to me before the creep did. We walked into the building and through a few hallways until we got to an office where the window had a perfect view of the street. It was also the same street where I had caught bus at a couple weeks back when I had dinner with Myra and Edward had shown up to talk to her.

"Could you grab that folder there," Eric asked releasing my hand for the first time. I missed the warmth and safety but I tried not to dwell too much on it. I hurried to the desk where I took the folder to see Mr. Marcus on the street scanning several directions. Was he still looking for me? "You got it? Ana?"

I looked up to see that he was standing right there next to me. I shook my head and then looked back out on the street.

"It's alright Ana," his voice pulled my attention back to him. "You're safe now."

And I believed him. Eric had his jacket draped over his arm and a messenger bag on his shoulder. He offered his hand to me again which I took before following him out of the building and towards the parking garage where his car was. When I was seated and buckled in he took my hand again rubbing his thumb over the back of it. I started to relax and eventually closed my eyes. I didn't tell him where I lived and he didn't take me there. It didn't matter at the moment because right now being with him took away that scared feeling. It was nice to feel safe.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Honesty**

"Where can I take you to," Eric asked as I opened my eyes and looked around. "Where were you headed to? I can take you there."

"To the train depot on Third and Bureau."

Eric smiled and looked like he wanted to say something but then thought better of it and instead asked me where I was coming from.

"Class," I answered simply.

"You're attending Dauntless U?"

"Divergent Community College," I replied continuing to look out the window. Eric still hadn't released my hand. The only time he did was when we reached a stop light and that was to rub the bruise that was forming under his eye. I could see his reflection glancing at me but I didn't want to turn around. I felt ashamed just admitting that I...

"Are you under the Insurgent program?" Finally I turned to him. His eyes held mine briefly before he looked back out onto the road. "You're an employee at the Bank of Dauntless. I know they have a few programs to help their employees get college educations."

"Yes I," my eyes looked down at my hand which he began to hold again. "I came here to go," I shook my head not wanting to get into it with him but knew that I could at least give him some details. "I came to Dauntless to go to college. I was supposed to enter my last year at Dauntless U but I ended up stopping. And well, I want to finish. The HR manager at the bank told me about a way that I could work and attend classes when I first got hired. I missed one of the qualifying factors but she approved my application anyway," I smiled.

"That was nice of her," he noted.

"It was," I nodded. "I wanted..." I wanted to show my family and everyone else that I could do it. Instead I told Eric, "I really wanted to finish what I had started when I first came here."

"I've met the HR manager," he replied with a small smile. "She usually doesn't go out of her way to help a whole lot of people."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he chuckled.

I wanted to ask how he knew Miss Matthews and that's when I remember the time he came into the bank. He said he was having lunch with his mom. I knew she wasn't part of the branch because there were only three people who were mothers and I met their children. That means that she must have worked in the call center. Even though I had been at the bank for three months, I still hadn't met everyone up there. That's when I realized that Elsa had made a comment about employee relationships. Perhaps she thought I was using Hec because his mother was the branch manager and then using Eric because his mother worked in the call center.

"You must have truly impressed her."

"There isn't anything truly impressive about me," I shook my head.

"There must be something there that she saw that made her approve of you, not just to get hired there but also to get into the Insurgent program."

"Honestly, I can't tell you what it was, if there was something. I guess I was just being myself on the interview. That was one of the first things she told me, which was to relax. I guess she would be a little disappointed with me now. She said that she doesn't like it when people sell themselves short," I remembered. "I took whatever advice she gave me and just went with whatever was happening on the interview."

"Well she certainly does not like people who are indecisive or beat around the bush," Eric added.

"I'll remember that the next time I talk to her. But I don't foresee too many problems occurring where I need to get her help. I mean I did call her in the beginning. She didn't look down at me when I told her about my first job or when I asked silly questions about getting reimbursed for mileage," I let out a small laugh. "She said she has high hopes for me when I started the program about two months ago. And to be honest, she sort of gave me some of my drive back."

"She sounds like an awesome manager," he commented still with a small smile on his face.

"She is. They all are. I like working with everyone there at the bank. The managers are strict but they are also good confidants. They made me feel welcomed."

"Well," he paused and looked over at me. "I did say that your employer was fortunate to have you working for them."

"You did," I said softly remembering the first time that we had talked. "Thanks again Eric for getting me out of there. I'm sorry if I interrupted your evening."

"No it's okay. I was just heading out to dinner. Did you eat anything after your class?" I shook my head. "Perfect, we can get a bite to eat together."

"But..."

"You sort of owe me," he smirked as we came to another stop light. "I waited for you to call me back but you never did."

I opened my mouth but closed it up. I didn't know what to say to that.

"Unless of course, you're not interested then you can just tell me instead of avoiding me like the plague," he said with an easy smile.

"It's not that Eric."

"So you are interested," his smile turned into a smirk and I couldn't help but shake my head.

"It doesn't matter that I'm interested, things with me are complicated. You should take someone else to dinner," I replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you don't really want to take me to dinner. I'm in no position to start dating."

I almost wanted to tell him that I'm at an emotionally low state. My self-confidence was shot. My trust in others was almost nonexistent. My reliance on myself was starting to grow. My strength was no longer hanging by a thread but it could still snap at any moment. I was scared and I just didn't want to get into anything right now. What if I did and he was just like Cain? What if Elsa and he were mixed up in some sort of cat and mouse game and I was just the cheese that Elsa was dangling from her claws to get Eric to come out and play with her?

"I just," I took a deep breath. "I just know things will end badly and then you'll end up being disappointed with me and I'll just ruin everything, okay? So just drop me off at the nearest train station."

"Ana I'm going to be serious for a moment," he said dropping the playful smile. "Do you remember what I said when I had dinner at the Chasm? I said that I like it when people are honest and tell me whatever it is that is on their mind. I'm too old to play games so if that was your intention, playing hard to get by not giving me a call back then I'm going to need you to stop. I don't do games."

"Neither would I," I muttered thinking about Cain. It was all just a game to him. "I wasn't playing hard to get. I just know where this is heading and it's not going anywhere nice."

"And that's another thing. How can you know that things will end badly before they even started?"

I let out a deep sigh and then turned to him. "Because I just know. Look, just forget about me. I'm not worth it. Besides, there wasn't anything going on between us to begin with."

"Now I know you're lying." He released my hand again and something told me that he was a little bit irritated. It must have been one minute, maybe two or maybe ten before Eric pulled over on the side and took a deep breath. "Look Ana, I really wanted to take you to dinner. I was attracted by what I saw when we first met back at my office when you were sitting on your cousin's desk. Then the more we saw one another, I kept thinking it couldn't be just a coincidence. I should take a chance and I thought perhaps there was something."

"I think there was."

"Then why..."

"Because," I paused and shook my head, "Just because," I finished. "Look it's nothing personal."

"The fact that I'm attracted to you and want to see where a dinner with you would lead is pretty personal to me."

"Eric," I turned to him. "I just need time to decide."

"To what end, Ana? Say I give you a week, a month, or maybe even longer. And then you tell me 'no' in the end. I would have invested all that time only to come up short. We would just be going back to playing games where you ignore calls and then don't call me back."

"I can't give you an answer now."

"Ana it's dinner," he looked over at me. His eyes were holding onto mine. "I just want to take you to dinner and then let's see where things go from there."

An awkward moment of silence fell on the two of us as we sat in his car. It gave me time to finally take a closer look at what I was sitting in. I realized that this was the same car that Cain's sister had. It was a Porsche and from the look of it he kept the car clean. I almost wanted to curse Hec and point out that there was another similarity that he shared with my ex. He was the biggest account holder that we had, according to Myra. Obviously he came from money just like Cain did. As if the three hundred dollar tip wasn't a huge hint right there, I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

I was surprised that Dillon did not call me to see if I had arrived at home. Glancing outside the window, I spotted Dillon's apartment building nearby. I had not been paying attention to where we were driving. If I wanted to get home, I would have to tell Eric to drop me off a couple streets away so that I could get on the train. I wanted to go to dinner with him but it wasn't what I needed. I just got back on my feet from the disaster of falling from the last guy I was with. Things weren't going to...

"Is it something I did or said? Was the constant calling to your job too much?"

"Too much," I asked.

"I just want to know if I did something to make you uncomfortable about going to dinner with me. I honestly wouldn't be able to tell if I did. You're actually the first woman I've pursued so aggressively and..."

I let out a nervous laugh and turned in the chair so that I would face him. "You think you're being aggressive?"

"I'm not sure," he shrugged turning slightly as well. "I usually never put so much effort into trying to get a dinner date out of a woman. I went on a whim when I saw you working at the restaurant that night. Maybe I misread the glances you gave me or the conversation that I mistook for flirting at the bank, then..."

"Wait, so that was flirting," I asked.

Eric looked at me thoughtfully then back to the steering wheel. "I thought it was. I guess it wasn't to you."

"Yes, I mean no. I mean," I sighed. "I'm not the flirting type. I wouldn't know if I did it. When my coworker pointed out that I was flirting I shook it off because I didn't think I was. I don't know how to act that way. At least I don't think I behave in such a manner."

"That is what I'm trying to tell you. I don't know how to go about asking a woman to dinner or telling her that you're interested in her. I don't know if my actions are flirtatious or manipulative or aggressive. But what I do know is that I am interested and I do want to take you out. I thought that perhaps you could have a small ounce of interest in me too and decided to call you after you didn't call me for an entire week. I mean I was told that usually you give a woman a day or two to call you back."

"Who told you that?"

"Your cousin," he replied.

"You told Dillon that you gave me your number," I asked.

"No," Eric shook his head. "I posed a hypothetical situation to him after a meeting that we had the next morning after I saw you. To be honest, I was hoping that you would call me that night," he chuckled. "Then when I realized that I had been waiting a week for you to call back, I couldn't wait any longer and called the bank to ask for you. The call center patched me straight into your direct line. I guess that kind of was aggressive," he chuckled.

I guess that does answer that his mother works in the call center. She must be one of the supervisors up there on the second floor in order to get my direct line.

"Talk about stalker," I joked which made him smile at me. "Actually, I didn't think that it was being aggressive. It's not like you showed up at my job when I didn't return your call or followed me on the streets."

Eric chuckled. "Actually, I noticed you at the bus stop across from where one of our job sites is located."

"Is it the building that we just came from?"

"The very one," he answered. "This might sound creepy, like the guy you were just trying to avoid," he nodded his head behind us, "but I moved most of my work there in the hopes that I could see you when you walk by. You weren't answering my phone calls and I," he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and smiled. "Like I said earlier, I never put so much effort into pursuing someone before."

"You know I thought I felt someone watching me when I had finished eating dinner with my coworker," I noted. "I thought it was that customer back there."

"He did watch you a couple nights." I turned immediately and stared at Eric in fear. "One night it seemed like he was going to hop on the bus after you but I sent one of the security guards at our site out there to distract him."

I let out a deep sigh of relief.

"I thought that maybe I was overdoing it with the calls like this guy that was following you. And maybe the whole business card was kind of tacky. But I've never wanted to take someone to dinner as much as you. You see I've worked hard my entire life. I rarely had time for dating so I'm not sure if I'm going over board or not. If I'm being like that guy back there, then tell me. Let me know Ana what I need to do. If I need to back off or keep it up, because the one thing that I do know is that I am interested in you."

He seemed so sincere and he had been the perfect gentleman so far. Not to mention that he kind of did just save me from Mr. Marcus, apparently not just once but on another occasion that I did not know about. I had no reason to hold it against him that he reminded me so much of my ex, with the fact that he had money, a Porsche, or knew the Carmichael family. He looked nothing like Cain and as Hec reminded me, it was just a dinner. I forgot about Elsa and how she threatened me not to speak to him. I forgot about how he had treated her after having dinner with her one night. He may have forgotten her name but he remembered mine. Perhaps the loneliness was getting to me. Whatever it was, I smiled and nodded.

"You'll tell me what I have to do to get a date out of you," he asked.

"Even better," I smiled, "I'll go with you to dinner," I said as Eric smiled.

He started the car back up and turned back onto the road as we drove quickly down the streets. "Oh yeah, just to let you know this is just you owing me for not calling me back," he smirked. "Our real dinner date is going to be somewhere else."

"What," I asked as he started to chuckle. "You are trying to trick me into another date? Are you sure that you haven't done this before?"

"You can ask anyone that knows me, really knows me. I'm all work," he looked over at me and smiled. "Work, work, work," he chanted before turning his attention back to the road. "I'm just being honest with how I feel and what is on my mind. I want another dinner, aside from tonight. The dinner date I had in mind did not start with saving you from the train station."

We both laughed a little and it seemed as though the awkwardness had left.

"You pictured our dinner date in your mind," I asked.

"Too creepy?"

"No, not really. I just want to know what you had in mind."

"I wanted to know what it was like to pick you up from your apartment, see you in a nice dress when you opened your door. Play the whole part of a respectable date and bring you flowers. We would talk in the car about work, our families, our favorite movies and music. Then dinner would be beautiful where I would keep you smiling. Just to know that you're happy and see you smiling would make me smile back and then we'd hold hand walking somewhere and talk some more because we wouldn't want the night to end. You know, something they show in movies," he shrugged.

"Are you sure that you haven't done this before? That sounds like a really nice date."

That got a good laugh out of Eric. "I'm pretty sure that I haven't had a date like that before. It's probably why I hope that you give me another chance at dinner because I really want to experience what it would be like. I'm sure you thought about it as well, having the perfect date with someone."

"I have thought about what a perfect date would be like," I looked out the window again and realized that I had always pictured having one with Cain but really when we did have dates I didn't necessarily enjoy myself.

The more independence I was gaining the more I was realizing what he had stripped away from me. What my father told me on my wedding day had been right. I had changed. The real JoyAnna, my parents' wildflower, would have made him beg for my forgiveness. When we first started dating, I made him work for it. He must have figured that he already had it and there was no need to put so much effort into keeping me. The perfect dates were gone. The phone calls that could last for hours stopped. The text messages just to say hi never came. The smile he had on his face when he picked me up disappeared. When living in Amity, I pointed it out and he worked on it. But for some reason, I didn't voice any concern after moving to Dauntless. I felt happy that we were starting our life together. I was content with just the mediocrity of our relationship. I had grown soft and he made me that way.

"Hey."

I looked over at Eric's gentle pleading.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Are you sure? You seem deep in thought about something."

"I'm fine."

"Be honest with me Ana. That's all that I ask," he said before he took a turn on another street.

Eric had been right about being honest. Just as we parked the car, he said that that was all of what he required of me right now and that was exactly what I would get in return. If we were being truly honest then it was going to be a good night. And that is exactly what it was. We had ended up going to Chili's. It was the nearest 'decent' eatery that he could think of. Considering that he already stated that he was paying, I didn't argue and told him that it was fine with me. I actually thought that Chill's was nice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Eric. I actually came here once with my cousin." I didn't dare mention that I had always wanted to try new restaurants when I first moved here but Cain stuck to the usual places that his family went to. "I can't complain with free food," I told him.

After we had seated, Eric did not mind the slightest that I took my time in choosing something to eat. It afforded more time for us to converse with one another according to him. We both spoke about the different foods and what we liked or what was our favorite. We had gotten so carried away with our recommendations to one another that every time the waitress came to ask us what we wanted, we kept saying that we needed another minute. She seemed attentive to Eric and I wouldn't blame her. He was after all an attractive person.

When we finally did order our food I was surprised at what Eric had gotten.

"I'm shocked," I took a sip of my Long Island Iced Tea.

"At what," he sipped his beer after he took off his tie and rolled up his sleeves.

Usually this is where I kept quiet. I thought for a brief moment about how Cain had told me that he didn't like it when I criticized him about his food choices. Then I realized that here, Eric was asking me for my opinion. He asked for it when he had dinner at the Chasm. And considering he wanted me to be honest, I felt there was no need to hold back now.

"You just seemed so fussy about your order when I was taking it. You asked questions about how the appetizers were prepared, if the vegetables were organic, what the temperature of the oven was, or if the water you were drinking was tap water," I explained. "And every time I brought something out whether it was your drink or your meal you asked if it was done the way you specified. You had me repeat the instructions back to you. I was asked if I ever tried various desserts and what I liked about each one," I recalled that evening. "But tonight with our waitress, you barely asked her anything," I motioned to her as she waited on another table, "and you got a beer."

Eric chuckled at my statement. "I am a very detailed person. I like to make sure that things are in place. And usually when I am in business mode which I was that night, I tend to be a little obsessive compulsive. But since we're saying what is on our mind," he sipped his beer again. "Majority of my so called 'fussy' behavior was because I wanted to hear you speak, see you think and watch you work."

"You did that so you could observe me?"

"Gage your reactions, more so or less," he replied. "I learned a lot about you from that night."

"Like what," I asked.

"For one, you're a very reliable worker. You knew that your conduct, opinions, and speech were a reflection of not just yourself but also as a representative of the company that you work for. You did not speak negatively about the food or other workers if something was not done the way we wanted it. That also tells me that you own up to your mistakes and don't shy away from responsibility."

"I actually don't like to be given a whole lot of tasks. It stresses me out."

"But you're capable of multi-tasking," he smiled. "You did it that night and looked very well at ease in doing so. You hardly complained when I questioned something meaning that either you took it as a challenge or you didn't want to disrespect me, even if I was behaving in a rude fashion. So," he leaned forward a bit. "Is it that you were determined to prove yourself or that you don't like confrontation?"

"A little bit of both I would assume," I answered. "A lot of people think that I'm not smart enough because I'm from Amity. Or that I can't do certain things because I'm a girl or that because I'm a girl I should only be doing certain things," I rephrased the statement thinking about Cain and his family.

"There are certain expectations you have as a woman," his mother had often told me.

I shook my head away from thinking about her. "People thought they knew me because they knew my parents but I didn't want to fall into the norm there, so I guess that's why I'm a little more motivated than my brothers. I wasn't raised to debate or argue. So sometimes I rather give up and let the other person win."

"Just drop it already, JoyAnna," Cain had sighed.

"No, your mother should apologize for what she said about my family. It wasn't nice," I argued.

"But it was true," he responded as he turned to face me. "Admit that it's true. Your family lives on a farm for crying out loud!"

"Yes they do but that doesn't mean..."

"Look, I'm tired and I really don't want to yell anymore. Let's just concede that your family is the way that they are so we won't demand any apologies from my mother," he kissed my forehead. "I'll admit that it wasn't nice," he made a face, "and you'll admit that it's true and we'll just let it be done with. We won't bring it up again."

"I lost you there didn't I?" I turned to see Eric looking at me.

"I'm sorry," I shook my head.

"Most people say that when you look up and to your right it means that they are lying but I have noticed that with you, you look away because you're trying to recall a memory or something you were taught. It's usually a negative memory because you sigh as though you don't want to think about it. But you will and you are because you were asked something specific about that memory," Eric noted. "Meaning that when I asked you something that night and just now made you feel uncomfortable because you remembered something you didn't like."

"I did," I nodded.

"Care to share," he prompted. Unknowingly I had looked up and to the right again which got a smirk from Eric, indicating that his observation was correct.

"Which part," I asked, "The memory from that night or the memory just now?"

"Whichever story you want to tell," Eric said and for the first time in a long time I remembered that I had the right to choose what I wanted.

I didn't need to be told anymore what to want, what to need, what to say or what not to say. That's not how things worked. I really had become that nice, quiet, sweet girl from Amity. I had let myself fall into that preconception of being a normal girl from Amity. But I wasn't. I didn't have to be anymore. And with that one small line from Eric, I took that as a cue to remember who I really was. I could direct my own life now.

Of course I had to start off small, so I decided to choose the lesser of two evils.

"When you asked if I preferred the lobster or salmon, I grimaced because I remembered the last time I ordered lobster. Actually, I didn't order it. It was ordered for me. For whatever reason, it didn't taste right to me. Maybe it wasn't thawed properly. Maybe that sort of thing doesn't matter to lobster. But it didn't taste like the fresh lobsters back at home and I got a sick from eating that one," I gave him a weak smile.

"Did you tell the restaurant it tasted weird?"

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want my date to look bad. He was the one who ordered it for me."

"Okay, so I gathered two things from that story. One, that you probably don't eat lobster as much anymore and two, when I take you to dinner I am not to order for you," he smiled as though he were creating a list. "And if I do and you don't like it then you would tell me immediately, right? I don't want you getting sick on me."

"I wouldn't want that either so I'd let you know," my voice was soft.

We kept looking at one another smiling like idiots until the waitress came and set down Eric's plate first. Of course she had to lean over him in such a fashion so she could rub her thigh and hip on his side. I had seen Lauren do that a couple times with my cousin when he came in the restaurant earlier in the week. I believe she labelled it subtle flirting. Now if Eric could pick up on my behavior at the bank and at the restaurant then certainly he knew that this girl was flirting with him right? Wrong. I looked over at him to see him totally interested in the steak in front of him.

I let out a small snort when the waitress pressed her lips. It caused Eric to look up at me. "What is it? Is there a problem with your food?"

"Oh no," I shook my head and smiled sweetly. "The food is wonderful. May I please get another Long Island," I took my glass and held it up to the waitress who finally turned to me, "Thank you."

She simply nodded and then walked away. She was the type of person we could use at the Chasm, openly flirting with guys. Okay so maybe I had no cause to get jealous since this technically wasn't a date. That date would be later, according to Eric. Regardless of what this was, I still didn't like the idea of the waitress trying to hit on him. I felt possessive and the thing was that he wasn't even mine. She could look all she wanted. She could even touch, if he wanted her to. I had no say. But for some odd reason I felt a surge of jealousy as she disregarded me and paid close attention to Eric.

Glancing down at my food, I realized that I had never felt that way before. I had never felt that way until I was cheated on. And the more I sat there staring at my food as the waitress took her time to get the drink back to me, the more I came to notice that Cain would have flirted back with the waitress. I never spoke against him flirting with them because to me it was just innocent flirting; at least that's what he told me. I believed him when he said that he loved me and that nothing was wrong with him flirting. I was glad that I wasn't the jealous type before, because Cain had done it so often that I would have gotten hurt every time we went out.

Yet here I was getting jealous of the waitress and Eric and he was not my boyfriend. Was this jealousy? It sure felt like it. I didn't like that she did that. I wanted to tell her that she had to keep her hands to herself but Eric might not like that. No, no guy would like that. They liked the attention. They didn't care if their girlfriend sat and suffered while they smiled, talked or touched another girl. It didn't matter. I didn't matter.

"Ana."

I gasped and looked back at him as he narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," I stood up and made for the bathroom.

I stopped so that I could hide around the corner. Curiosity and jealousy got the better of me as I watched the waitress come back right away after my departure. She smiled and did the same thing as before, leaning her body onto Eric's side as she talked to him. She even rested a hand on his shoulder as they talked. I didn't like it. She obviously said something that he was pleased with because he smiled and then stated something. She laughed again and had made a motion to the front door. It was when he nodded and started talking again that I finally slipped away and went to the restroom. Were they making plans to meet up with one another?

"It was just flirting," I questioned. "She touched you!"

"It was a hug, JoyAnna. Honestly if you're going to act like that every time I take you out, I might as well just leave you at home," Cain replied.

"She didn't need to hug you. She was our waitress. She..."

"She was a classmate from a long time ago that I haven't seen in a while," he interrupted as he stripped down and got into the shower.

I wasn't done with the conversation though and went in after him.

"What in the world are you doing," he questioned. "God Ana, if you want sex just wait until I'm done in the shower."

"That's not what this is about," I said as he moved me out of the stall. "I didn't like how she looked at you."

"I can't control that."

"Well I didn't like how you looked back at her."

"It was looking Ana. It's not cheating. I love you, you know that right," he said in that voice of his and I sighed. "Come on now, you know it's pointless to argue about it. It's not like I made plans to meet up with her later on. It was just some innocent flirting."

"I know you wouldn't meet up with her or any girl for that matter," I said.

"Exactly," he kissed my forehead. "You're my girl JoyAnna Summers."

"I'm sorry Cain. I don't know what came over me. I just..."

"Just trust me, okay," he nodded. "And I forgive you for your little outburst. You really have a temper on you," he reached to pinch my side playfully and for some reason that little incident was forgotten with.

I splashed water on my face, washing the memory away. But I knew that it was there. I looked up in the mirror at my reflection and thought how plain I looked. I had dropped a considerable amount of weight since my breakup with Cain. So maybe I hadn't been fat before but I had lost close to thirty pounds putting me around 110 now. Dillon and Peter told me that it wasn't healthy. I was so depressed though after my breakup that I didn't eat regularly. I would just sit and cry, or lie down and cry. Then as I lost the weight I realized that maybe I wasn't skinny enough for Cain, maybe I wasn't pretty enough. And looking into that mirror, I concluded that I wasn't pretty enough for Eric either.

He stood up as soon as he saw me. "Ana, are you okay?"

"No, I think I have a headache. I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be," he shook his head. He pulled me tightly to his side and then dropped a few twenties onto the table.

"Is everything okay," the flirtatious waitress came back and asked Eric instead of me.

"No, it's not. My date isn't feeling well," he turned to her, "I suggest you let your manager know about that too. It could have been avoided if you had been doing your job from the beginning."

His voice was harsh and she stepped back a few steps timidly. It made me wonder what they had talked about now but I wasn't going to ask. He wasn't mine to get jealous over. We made our way out of the restaurant with Eric holding onto me as though I couldn't stand. And in truth, I probably couldn't. The pain I felt immediately following the day that I became a runaway bride was coming back to me tenfold. My chest tightened and I could feel the tears ready to spill out.

"How bad is it," Eric asked when we got out of the restaurant. "Do you need to go to the hospital? Do you want me to call someone?"

"I just want to go home," I whispered.

"Is there someone who you can call to stay with you or did you want me to stay? I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone."

"I'm fine, Eric. I just need to lay my head down."

"Ana."

"Please," I softly asked.

Eric nodded before asking for my address and then drove us there quietly, rubbing his thumb along the back of my hand soothingly, reassuring me that I would be home soon. I felt like a fool for thinking that I could go on a date again or for thinking that Eric wanted to be on a date with me. He may have said it but he didn't mean it. Guys never meant what they said. It was all just a lie. Now the sensation from his hand holding mine was burning hot, and not in a good way. It made me feel sicker. The tricks that guys pulled on naive little girls like me, I thought as a tear did slide down my cheek.

He offered to walk me up to my apartment and I let him. That was the most he could do before I let him run back to that waitress. I remembered the parting words that he told her and then thought maybe there wasn't nothing like I earlier suspected. Then I also thought that maybe he was only behaving that way because I was there. She certainly looked surprised at his behavior. Maybe he agreed to meet her and then looked like my concerned date when I returned leaving her confused. Well, I wasn't confused. I'd make the decision for him.

"I wish tonight had gone better," he gave me a smile.

Oh why did it have to be so gorgeous on him? Why? Someone out there hated me for making me like a guy like Eric who was just like Cain. "So do I," I looked down as we got to my door. "Well this is it. Thanks again Eric. I'll see you around I guess."

"Ana," he reached out and took my hand in his. That comforting and safe feeling came back but I knew just how deceptive it could be. "Why don't we plan the next one? Where do you want to go?"

"You still want to go out with me to dinner?"

"Of course," his smiled widened. "I thought that much was obvious from what I told you tonight. I'll choose the date, since I don't want to wait another month for you to choose when. But I am a considerate man. I'll let you choose the place. Why don't you say we go somewhere this weekend? Where did you want to eat?"

"Actually I don't think that's a good idea."

"Sure it is," he kept smiling and I hated how it made my insides melt. "Unless you wanted to catch a movie? You choose what you want to do but it's got to be this weekend," Eric reached out for my other hand.

"No what I meant is that the whole date itself isn't a good idea. I'm sorry Eric but I don't think that I can go on that date with you," I answered.

I didn't miss how the expression on Eric's face changed. It was obvious that he was a little irritated now. "What are you talking about? Everything was going well and..."

"It would start that way but I just know how it will end."

"You can predict the future now," he questioned dropping my hands and crossing his arms across his chest.

"No."

"Then you _don't_ know what's going to happen," his voice grew louder and assertive. "Ana we had a nice time tonight. I don't get it. Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's not you. It's me."

"I did want a cliché romantic movie version of a date but that is an overused line in both reality and on film," Eric responded.

"It is me, Eric. You don't want to date me."

"Earlier it," he started but shook his head and looked down. "Earlier things were fine Ana. I never smiled as much as I did tonight when I was with you."

And talking to that waitress I wanted to add.

"Please be honest with me Ana. Did I say something that offended you? Was it because I was rude to that waitress? Well you weren't there earlier but she was being pretty rude herself. In fact I was thinking of calling her manager because she was being highly unprofessional with that attitude of hers. But before that, almost all night, you and I seemed to be hitting it off. We talked, we laughed, we," he shook his head again and took a couple steps back. "So tell me Ana. What did I do? What do I need to do?"

"I'm just scared."

"Of what, Ana? Tell me if it's me. Or was it that guy that you were running away from. Please Ana," he pleaded taking a tentative step forward. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Everything," I whispered. "I'm sorry Eric."

I got into my apartment and quickly closed the door. My body slid down against the front door and I broke down into tears. The dinner made everything come back into perspective for me. He may say that he's interested in me but I knew he would get bored with me eventually. Cain did. Eric was just too similar to Cain, the people they knew, the cars they had, the money they made, the amount of women who chased after them, I started sobbing. I couldn't go back to being broken. I just couldn't. I enjoyed the feeling of safety Eric gave to me earlier but how long would that last? How long until he grew tired of me? It was better to not know. It wouldn't feel good when Eric finally disapproved of me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Supervisors**

"What do you mean he asked about me," I stared blankly at Dillon.

The day after I had dinner with Eric, Dillon showed up at my job and took me to dinner. It wasn't until we had sat down at our table and had finished ordering our food that he told me the reason for the unexpected visit.

"He asked if I heard from you lately," Dillon replied. "He said he was worried about you but wouldn't tell me anything more than that. Would you mind telling me why I got called into his office just to have him ask how my cousin is doing and if I was sure that she was okay?"

"Maybe he was just checking up on me since some weird customer followed me," I shrugged not wanting to go into details about what transpired last night. But mistakenly I had given up a tiny bit of information.

"Now how would Eric know that someone followed you last night," my cousin questioned as he relaxed in his seat. I didn't like that smug little expression on his face. "That is unless he was there with you," his lips turned into a mischievous smile.

I took a deep breath and decided to explain what had happened.

After I shut the door last night, I stayed there on the floor crying. I cried so much that I ended up crying myself to sleep. It was such a bad night that I woke up with a stiff neck and a sore back. My eyes were watery and heavy that I knew I was going to be rubbing my eyes all day.

I had been slow moving at the bank and not just because of the physical soreness of my body but more so because of the emotional exhaustion.

I didn't process transactions efficiently enough and I didn't greet members in a timely fashion. Myra had asked if everything was okay and I told her that it was. Elsa constantly hounded me. I almost brightened up when Hec called. I wanted to tell him about my incident last night and I knew he was calling to see if I was okay but when I went to pick up the phone, Elsa had beat me to it. I don't know what she said to him but she hung up the line and continued to work as though nothing happened.

It was right before I balanced and closed for the day that Mrs. Rodriguez asked to see me in her office. I nodded and gave a small smile to Myra who again asked if things were okay. Elsa's eyes narrowed at me the entire time.

"Did something happen last night or with a customer early this morning," Mrs. Rodriguez asked once I sat down. "You know the saying is that _the customer is always right_ but that saying only applies to a customer who is reasonable. Did Mrs. Giovanni trouble you a lot? I've noticed you're her favorite teller now."

I shook my head and let out a small laugh. "She's a sweet lady, reminds me of a grandmother. And actually she was concerned about me too."

"JoyAnna," Mrs. Rodriguez pressed in a way that reminded me of my mother trying to get one of my brothers to come out from hiding.

Without warning, I started to sob in her office. She got up quickly to close the door and then came back to sit down in the chair next to me, draping an arm around my shoulders. It took a few minutes of falling tears and sniffles until I was able to tell Mrs. Rodriguez that I had been engaged before.

"Ah," she nodded understandably and then gave me a kind smile. "That is why you and Hec are so close. You understand one another."

My lips twitched to form a smile and then dropped. "Not too much people in my family have ever gone through something like that. Hec knows how I'm feeling and it's good to have someone who will listen, someone who went through it. And then I know you said to keep our friendship quiet and that I could get suspended or let go because..."

"Wait who said that you would get suspended from work? Or even let go," she questioned.

"Isn't it company policy about employee relationships being friends or dating?"

Mrs. Rodriguez let out a small laugh. "That would be if Hec was working here. If you and Hec were in a romantic relationship, which I know you aren't because he has assured me almost every time I ask. Not that I have anything against you, Ana. I like you. But as a mother, I'd like to know what my son is up to," she said which instantly got a smile out of me since it was reminiscent of my mom.

"But there's no policy with us being friends or if say I went to dinner and received calls from another employee's son?"

She wrinkled her nose and looked at me in question. "I feel like there is more to this story."

"I was told that I could get suspended for dating Hec or any other employee's son."

With a deep sigh, Mrs. Rodriguez glanced towards the window where the blinds were drawn and then back to me. "Is this something that Elsa told you?"

I looked shyly away not wanting to get her in trouble but Mrs. Rodriguez understood my answer.

"I shouldn't be sharing this but I know that you can be trusted. It was Elsa who had gotten in trouble when she was a teller for sleeping with several people in the Company. Now we normally don't care about that sort of thing. You can sleep with whoever you want to, date whoever you want to," she emphasized for me. "But when you use that as an excuse for your behavior, thinking that you should be catered to then it becomes a problem. She would lord her position over others and that is why she ended up getting into trouble."

"I heard that there were other employees," I stated, "at least that's what I was told."

"There are a few who were scrutinized for dating other employees or their relatives because of the whole ordeal. But they didn't have false intentions or use that to further their ambitions or cause drama in the workplace. As far as I'm concerned, and I am the manager, you and Hec are not in trouble. If you decided to date my son then that would be okay. If you decided to date another employee's son then that would be okay also because I know you wouldn't do something like that."

"There's really no policy then," I asked again.

"We can't dictate who you date or do not date, Miss Summers. If you wanted to date Brandon then you could. As long as you or he didn't let it interfere with performing your job here at the bank. You are fellow workmates during work. And you do not bring your personal life to work. In other words, if you argue at home then you don't argue here. You keep it strictly 'business' during work hours. That is sort of like Brandon and Kimberleigh's situation. They're related, you know that right? But of course there should be no favoritism and if you've noticed Brandon likes to crack down on everyone. They're both good workers and that's why I don't mind them working here. If for some reason there is favoritism or a misuse of authority then it becomes an issue."

I felt better about my friendship with Hec. Mrs. Rodriguez made me feel less frightened about losing my job. So I could be friends with Hec but I wondered about my dinner with Eric. What if Elsa found out about that? I turned around just as I was about to exit Mrs. Rodriguez's office.

"Do you know Mrs. Coulter's extension?"

"Mrs. Coulter," she asked.

"Yes, I believe she works in the call center," I pointed upstairs. "You see I," I looked down at my hands. "I went to dinner with her son last night and I don't want Elsa to get word of it and try to use it against me somehow. See I know that she used to date him also and it was really him who Elsa warned me that I couldn't call and I..."

"Who did you go to dinner with?"

"Eric, Eric Coulter," I answered.

Mrs. Rodriguez first displayed a look of shock and then smiled. "Miss Summers there is no Mrs. Coulter that works for the Bank of Dauntless. I think you should call the HR manager."

"Miss Matthews?"

"She will be able to alleviate your concerns more fully and," she smiled, "she'll also get you in touch with Mr. Coulter's mother."

The second that I had finished balancing my drawer and logged out of the computer, Dillon walked into the bank. He shook Brandon's hand and talked to him for a little while until I strolled over towards them.

"What brings you here?"

"I thought I'd take my favorite cousin to dinner," he shrugged.

Of course that was only a cover to get me alone so he could ask me about Eric.

"He called me into his office," Dillon explained as we ate our dinner. "Asked if you called me back last night and I told him that you only sent me a text to let me know that you had arrived at home. He seemed deeply concerned that something had happened to you and I wanted to tell him that you were followed by a customer. I didn't though because that is not my story to share. But judging from what you just told me, he was the one who saved you last night."

"I wouldn't call it..."

"He saved you," Dillon waved his hand to silence me. "He took you out to dinner and then you freaked out when he showed how seriously interested he was in you."

"I didn't freak out."

Dillon chuckled and nodded. "Yeah you did," he replied. "Ana, we already talked about this. Elsa is a climber, you shouldn't let her tell you who you can or cannot date. Only you can tell yourself that. I can't believe you let her get to you."

"She said I could lose my job if I called Eric," I pointed out.

"And now you know a little background story about her, although it probably wasn't right for your manager to share that information about your supervisor," Dillon noted.

" _You_ told me things about my supervisor."

"Yes but I'm not a manager who should be keeping things confidential."

"I think she only told me because I told her about what happened with Cain. I guess she finally understood why I am so close with her son," I added. "Honestly though, I can't tell you exactly why she told me. But she did and now I know. I was worried not just about my friendship with Hec but what if Elsa found out that I went to dinner with Eric? Then she could still suspend me or worst, let me go."

"You got confirmation from your manager that she cannot," he reminded me. "She only got in trouble because of what _she_ did and you wouldn't do that. The only thing you're worried about is the fact that you had a small flashback of a dinner you had with Cain where he flirted with the waitress."

"It was more than just a flashback and I don't like that you're downplaying my past relationship."

"I'm not downplaying it. Eric asked you for honesty Ana and you basically treated him how you thought you would be treated."

"You're taking his side?"

"From what you told me, it sounds like he did nothing wrong but take you to dinner."

"It's so typical," I shook my head and looked away. "Guys! You are all the same. You don't care about what we're feeling and just..."

"Stop it Ana," Dillon raised his voice, making me look down shamefully. "You know that I care about you. I have been there for you from the moment you decided that you wanted out of that deceitful relationship with a heartless asshole who belittled your feelings. You stayed with me until you got your own place. Hell, I even helped you look for a vehicle. It wasn't the best obviously but it was put to good use and something you could afford. I stayed up with you when you cried at night after what that bastard did. I encouraged you to go back to work and apply at the bank. I answer my phone when I'm dates because you are like a sister to me. I mean we're cousins, Ana! I'd always look out for you. So don't tell me that I'm downplaying your past relationship when you know damn well that I've done a whole lot for you when you needed me."

A small intake of breath left my mouth and Dillon immediately sighed.

"I'm sorry Ana," he said as the tears fell down my face. "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"No," I sniffed and wiped my face angrily. "I shouldn't have accused you of not caring or," I sighed, "comparing you to the rest of the male population."

"You do know that not all of us are like that, right? Your friend Hec isn't like that."

"Well, he's the exception."

"I'm not like that."

"You neglected your date to answer a phone call from another girl," I pointed to myself causing Dillon to chuckle. Some of the tension that created slowly disappeared and I found that my eyes finally stopped leaking its watery tears.

"She actually knows your story and," he cleared his throat, "it's pretty serious now where I was thinking of introducing the two of you. Well, you know her but you don't know her as my girlfriend."

"Wait," I finally smiled. "My cousin has a girlfriend and didn't bother to tell me?"

Dillon licked his lips and smiled. "It's real recent, as in last night recent," he nodded. "I asked and she said yes. Of course that was before you called so we were sort of celebrating our relationship when..."

"Oh God," I rolled my eyes.

"Hey I almost got her there until you called."

I leaned over and playfully hit his shoulder which got a chuckle out of him. "Did you just say that she knows my story?"

"The basics," he shrugged. "I told her that you moved out here with your ex fiancé who constantly cheated on you. For the past couple months you've been out on your own and that if you needed anything you would call me. It was late at night so she understood. She actually wanted us to go and find you because she's pretty sure that she knows the customer who was stalking you."

My eyes narrowed at him.

"Are you upset because I told her about Cain?"

I stared him down evenly recalling his statement about what he told his girlfriend.

"Are you upset because I talked about you without asking you first?"

"You're dating Lauren," I spat out quickly. Dillon straightened out. "Who else would it be? She," I looked down. "She warned me about Mr. Marcus. She saved me a couple times from helping him. And you just said that she knows the customer who would be stalking me."

"Coincidence," he narrowed his eyes in a challenge.

"You also said that I know her. Well, I know her from work. No wonder she," I paused and started to laugh. "She's been flirting with you whenever you come into the bar too."

"She's the reason why I like going to the Chasm," he replied and I took that as confirmation that he had started dating my co-worker. "I thought at first that she was just being friendly with me because that's part of being a waitress there, right? Then I realized that it was just me."

I shook my head at the goofy look on his face.

"We started running into each other at the store, at the gas station and then at laundromat."

"Don't you have your own washer and dryer at your apartment?"

"This is when my cousin was using it because she didn't have one at her apartment," he clarified.

"That's right," I snapped my fingers. "You had to wash you beddings because Taylor threw up on them the night before."

"Jerk," he muttered about his friend. "I saw her there and we went to get lunch. Then we got lunch again," he smiled, "And again and again. Then we decided to have dinner and I asked and she said yes."

"I'm happy for you Dillon. Lauren is pretty cool."

"She is determined to take you under her wing now," he smiled. "Apparently something about how you girls need to stick together," he rolled his eyes which made me laugh. "Enough about me, we're getting off the subject here."

"What were we talking about?"

"You," he narrowed his eyes at me, "You, going out on a date with my supervisor."

"That is so funny, because at the Chasm, Lauren is one of the shift supervisors," I smiled. Dillon just stared at me pointedly. I sighed and turned back to my food. "I'm scared Dillon. So maybe I'm a little more relaxed that I won't lose my job if I go on a date with him. And maybe I should ask the HR manager to talk to his mother just to let her know that I'm not like Elsa. That would calm my nerves down a bit more. But there is still that nagging sensation in me that things are similar to Cain. And Cain..."

"This isn't Cain we're talking about."

"But they're the..."

"Don't say it, Ana," he pointed a finger at me. "Look," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not saying that there aren't some similarities. So Eric comes from money, like Cain does and the cars are similar and the people they know are the same but Ana just because you saw him talking to the waitress doesn't mean that he was thinking about picking her up. I've been working at F.E.I. for five years, meaning that I've known Eric for five years. And in all that time that I've known him he's always been this no-nonsense, straight-laced, well-organized boss. He's smart and skilled at what he does. He's always working hard for the company, for those who are part of his team," Dillon explained.

It confirmed the no-nonsense customer persona that Myra described but what Dillon said next sounded like someone else.

"But this morning, the guy was distracted. He was late to a meeting that the managers held. He asked us questions that he knew the answer to. He was out of it. And then I go into his office and he asks me about my cousin who I find out went to dinner with him. Ana I think he's been worried about you _all_ day. That does not sound like something that Cain would have gone through. It sounds like someone who genuinely was concerned about someone other than themselves, and that someone is you."

"You didn't call him back did you," asked Myra the following day at work.

I told her what my cousin said and she agreed that I should have called him. "I threw away his business card."

"Did you talk to Miss Matthews? Mrs. Rodriguez told you to give her a call."

"I know," I released a sigh sitting down at my station, "but after I had dinner with Dillon I just went home and sulked."

"Argh," Myra groaned. "The next time he comes in or calls, I'm just going to tell him to pick you up already. This is pretty childish Ana."

"Hey you ignored Edward for way longer than a week and..."

"And you ended up taking matters into your own hands so that you could give me and Edward the push we needed," she pointed out. "It's time for me to do the same. You like him Ana, I can tell. Forget about your loser of an ex and move on. Eric is a different person with you. He is harsh and demanding when he comes in but that time he spoke to you and then the constant calling and the conversation at the restaurant and the fact that he saved you," Myra listed.

"Now why does everyone keep saying that he saved me," I questioned. "He just happened to be working there and..."

"He saved you," she interrupted the same way that Dillon had the day before. "And," she turned her head, "I'll bet this week's paycheck that those flowers coming in now are for you."

I turned my head as well to see a beautiful bouquet of flowers walk through the lobby of the bank and straight to my counter. I looked for a card and couldn't find one. It wasn't until I heard a gasp that I looked up to see another flower arrangement enter the bank. And right behind that was another. The first was yellow and orange. The second was red and pink. The last one was my favorite. It was blue and purple and that one had that card inside.

" _I had a nice time_ ," Myra began to read the card. " _I hope I didn't do anything wrong and if I did I apologize for it_."

"He was the perfect gentleman," I shook my head moving one of the flowers to the side as Kimberleigh came by to take a picture.

"I'm going to show my boyfriend that this is how it's done," she said typing away on her phone and walking back to her station.

" _But I'd really like to have another chance if you are willing to give me one_ ," Myra finished after Kimberleigh went back. Then she started to laugh. "He signed the card: Mr. Coulter."

Myra had been a real gem that day. After work, I decided that I was going to ditch work at the Chasm and my evening class. After we dropped off the bouquets at my apartment, Myra drove me to the building site where Eric had 'rescued' me. She dropped me off and wished me good luck as I waited outside in the lobby. The receptionist smiled occasionally at me before she continued to type away at her computer. She had told me that I couldn't be here, that it was after hours. But after I mentioned my name and that I came to see Mr. Coulter, she nodded as though she were expecting me and told me to take a seat.

"So you're going to say yes," asked Myra when we were in her car.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. But I know that I'm going to try and tell him to not send me flowers anymore, maybe he should stop calling too. I don't know."

"Nope," she shook her head. "That's not why I'm taking you there, Ana."

"I'm scared Myra."

"He's not the boogie man," Edward interjected. And if you're wondering, yes, Myra face-timed Edward so that they could tag team up against me.

"He could be. You don't know," I sassed back as Edward rolled his eyes on Myra's phone. "I don't know why you all are pushing him on me."

"We're not pushing and if anything you were the one who's been encouraging Myra and I to get together," Edward shot right back.

"That's right baby," Myra added as he winked at her and she blew him a kiss.

I scoffed which made the both of them laugh.

"You have to at least tell him something," Edward said. "He deserves an explanation of why you ran out that night. Maybe he has an explanation of what you saw."

"You mean an excuse," I shook my head. "He's just going to lie and tell me..."

"You seriously need to stop that Ana," Myra replied as we stopped in front of his building. "You're automatically dismissing the idea of anything good coming out of this. Yes, he's probably a slave driver as a supervisor for his company. Yes, he's a customer who has a stick up his ass. But the Eric that you described sounds like a different person."

"See, he's deceptive. He knows how to mask..."

"No," she shook her head as she turned off her car. "

"Miss Summers," the receptionist called. I quickly stood up and nodded before walking down the hallway towards the office where I remembered Eric had been.

My hand was shaking as I went to knock on the door.

"Come in."

I closed my eyes and pushed through the door. Once inside, I slowly closed it behind me and stayed close to the exit instead of venturing further in. I stood there watching him as he worked at his desk. He put the pen down and then turned to face me. His gorgeous cloudy eyes pierced mine. He didn't look upset or shocked to see me. Instead he just sat there staring at me.

"Hi," I said softly as he stood up.

Before he was able to even walk towards me, I took a quick step back bumping into the door causing him to stop. He sat on the edge of his desk and signaled for me to talk first.

"Thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful," I tried to speak louder but my voice had come out raspy.

"Your welcome. How have you been?"

I was so nervous that I rubbed my hands against each other and then wiped the sweat that was forming in my palms on the side of my skirt. He must have noticed my fidgeting because he pushed away from his desk and came to stand in front of me. I quickly looked down and away from him to get my heart beat and breathing under control.

"Were you healthy enough to go to work? Has that customer been bothering you?" He took his hand in mine and I quickly pulled it back.

"I'm fine."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what," I finally looked up at him.

"Pretend," he answered taking another step closer until our bodies were mere inches apart. "I can tell you like me, or at least you want to. But you pretend that you don't."

"Eric," I shook my head.

"Ana," he whispered gently taking his final step which bought his body right up against mine. "Let me take you to dinner this weekend. Let me show you what I think our wonderful date would look like."

I simply nodded before Eric leaned in and pressed his lips softly to my shoulder. I gasped at the thrilling sensation it sent through my body.

"Am I being too aggressive," his warm breath fell on my shoulders, "remember to tell me."

"No," I whispered.

"I'll slow it down," he pulled back enough to look into my eyes.

"No, you're fine," I rest my hand on his chest and slightly nodded.

Later that night after he had finished closing up his office, we did go and get a bite to eat. I didn't ask where we were headed. I sent a text to Myra to let her know that I was going to get something to eat with Eric. We drove towards a small mall that looked mostly deserted except for the various twenty four hour drug stores, gas station and Wal-Mart that was located here. Eric had done the same thing as before, he threw his tie in the backseat of his car and rolled up his sleeves before walking me into a Denny's.

"I haven't had pancakes in a while," he said with a small smile. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, this is fine." He studied me for a while before I nodded. "Honestly," I added knowing that's what he wanted, "I'm okay with this."

It didn't take that long for us to be seated. Eric and I remained quiet the entire time that we were waiting for our seats and even after we had finally been seated at a table. Every now and then I would glance up to notice that he was looking at me. He'd offer a smile again before looking away. I knew he wanted an explanation and like Edward had mentioned, he deserved one.

For the second time, Eric didn't ask too many questions when ordering his food. He wasn't fussy over his meal as he had been with me. He knew he came here to eat breakfast food and that is what he ordered. I almost convinced myself that he only had acted that way because like he said he wanted to observe me and see how I would react. I was the exception. But when the waitress smiled a bit longer at Eric, my mind automatically dismissed that thought of me being special.

"So," he cleared his throat. "How have you been, really? I hope your headache wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't," I shook my head.

"You mind telling me then why you looked so flushed that night or were you using a headache as an excuse to hide from me?" I glanced up at him and bit my bottom lip. "I already told you this, Ana. I don't do games," he emphasized each word.

"And neither do I."

"Then tell me what went wrong," he stated.

My hands were folded in my lap as I looked down. I don't know how much time passed by but I said movement on the table. My eyes shifted to see that Eric held out of his hands to me. I placed my hand in his and felt that spark, that jolt that makes all girls swoon and go weak in the knees. His thumb ran soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"Did _I_ do something wrong," he asked again.

"No," I answered. "You're charming and I like that you value honesty. I know that you must be a hard working individual to be the supervisor at a place like F.E.I."

"But," he pressed.

"But I'm worried that... I'm worried that I'm not right for," I paused again and shook my head.

"You can't start something if you don't intend to finish it." My leg started to bounce nervously. I shut my eyes close and shook my head. "Come on, Ana. I'm waiting." His deep sexy voice traveled across the table. That added to the soft touch of his hand was getting me all hot and bothered. Not only had my leg started bouncing, but now my heart was beating rapidly.

"Please, Eric," I pleaded.

Eric sighed. "I'll let you off the hook this time. But I'd really like to know what you're scared about," he said in a stern voice. "Promise me, that you'll tell me instead of jumping to conclusions and assuming that I won't like it."

I nodded in agreement. "I promise."

He lifted my hand to his lips and touched his mouth to it. I felt his breath fall across my hand and chills spiked all over my body followed by what I was hoping wasn't an orgasm. But somewhere down there, my body was heated and I shifted in my seat when he released my hand.

"I thought I explain to you why I was rude to that waitress at Chili's," Eric said after taking a sip of water. He flicked his arms out and it looked like a purely business move. A serious expression dawned on his face as he sat there.

"You don't have to Eric."

"No I think I do and even so I want to tell you," he clarified. "The waitress came back after you went to the bathroom and I thought it was to deliver your drink but she stated that she forgot it and when I asked her politely to go and get it, she tried to hit on me."

Surprise, surprise.

"I had told her that I was on a date, to which she laughed."

Because who would ever think that someone like Eric would want to date someone like me?

"I explained that she was being highly unprofessional and asked where her manager was. When she pointed out that he was in the front of the restaurant, I told her to tell him that I wanted to put in a complaint about her inappropriate behavior which took the smile right off her face. Perhaps," he straightened out. "I shouldn't have been too harsh on her but I felt that she was being rude to you all night and I didn't like that you were being treated that way. You had just gone through a traumatizing ordeal and your night just didn't seem to be getting better with her actions towards you. I wanted you to feel relaxed and safe, especially after what happened and definitely because you were with me."

Our eyes met and the way he said it, that determined look in his eye made me feel that he meant every single word.

"I'm a little protective of things or people that are close to me," he added. I nodded and looked back down at my lap. "I think I am being too forward," he said causing my head to shoot back up. "I don't want to scare you away Ana so we can postpone dinner."

"You don't want to go out with me," I asked softly.

"The complete opposite actually," Eric answered. "But I can tell that you're holding back so I don't want to force it on you. Maybe dinner is a bit too much right now, so I'll let you decide what you want to do."

Half of me wanted to say yes. That was the part that was telling me that here in front of me was a really nice, honest, decent and caring guy who was interested in me and my wellbeing. The other half of me wanted to run back to my apartment and hide again. That was the part that was shouting warnings and reminders that I had gone down that path before and look at where it got me. I was far away from my parents, my brothers and my home. I only knew Dillon and Peter. I had finally made friends and learned that my friendship with one of them wasn't so forbidden or against the rules as I had thought it would be. I was finally leaning to stand. What if Eric knocked me back down again? I wouldn't know if I could get back up.

But hearing Hec, Myra and Dillon's voices in my head telling me to give Eric a chance, helped me a lot. Hec knew what had happened. He had been used and wouldn't put me through the same situation again because he knew how it felt himself. I had encouraged Myra and she took a chance. Perhaps I needed to take one as well. Taking a cue from Dillon, I took a deep breath and offered Eric a small smile.

"Why don't we meet up for lunch instead," I shrugged, "we can start there."

"That sounds perfect," Eric smiled back.

I gave Eric my cell phone number after he dropped me off and walked me to my apartment door. And as I expected, he called me the next day and the next and every day after that. I had gotten into the habit as well of texting him 'good morning' first and then sometime during the day he would call and ask how I had been and see what I was up to. Some days we would talk on the phone for a long time that it took up either his entire lunch hour or my entire break in between work and classes. He didn't give up in his pursuit of me. Eric reminded me constantly that he still wanted that perfect date but gave up in demanding it be soon. He let me set the pace and I liked it.

A week after we ate at Denny's, we finally met up for lunch. I had off from both jobs that day and Eric wasn't due into the office since he had a meeting that afternoon. We went and got a meal from Subway before we made our way to a nearby park and ate at one of the tables.

"Tell me about your classes," he said as we sat there.

We talked at the park for almost two hours until he got a reminder on his phone that he had the meeting. He rejected it and we ended up talking for another half hour until he got phone calls in from one of the big bosses.

"Argh," he groaned causing me to laugh. "I have to run. I thought I could postpone it but..."

"It's for work so I understand," I waved him off.

I had remembered a whole lot of calls from Cain's 'work'.

"Cain," I tried to pull him back in bed but he shook my hand off and started to put his clothes back on.

"Its work Ana," he said in a scolding tone.

"But surely you could have spared a few minutes," I said trying to wrap my arms around his midsection. "We were getting to the good part," I kissed his back but it didn't work.

"Ana," he practically growled and I removed my hands quickly and shuffled back on the bed.

"I'm sorry Cain," I apologized immediately.

He put on the rest of his clothes and then turned to kiss my forehead. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm sure it won't take long."

"Bye," I shouted as he walked out of the room. That was the first time he had left and didn't say 'I love you'.

"I really was hoping to stay for a little while longer," Eric's voice interrupted my memory and I shook my head.

"Work is important so," I stumbled over my words feeling a sob threatening to bubble forth.

"Being with you is important to me too," Eric added before holding out his hand to me. I took it graciously and went with him into his car. Eric ended up dropping me back off at my apartment and walking me to my door.

We made plans again for another lunch over the phone that night. It was the following week when I had been working at the bank that I was supposed to meet up with Eric. That morning though, I ran into someone I was hoping that I would never see again. I quickly ducked under the counter and motioned to Myra to help the next person in line.

"Hello, what can I help you with today," she said as I strained my ear to listen.

"Why hello there gorgeous," Cain said and I could tell that he was smiling at Myra. "Is there an Elena working here or..."

"Cain," I heard a squeal and saw Elena walking towards Myra's station.

"Hey baby," he told her. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," she answered. "I'm going on my lunch now. Be back soon," she called out and disappeared.

When I had informed Myra that Cain was my ex fiancé she got irritated. "You should have told me sooner, I would have thrown him out or..."

"Is Elena dating him now? I swear the girl he was with was named Tasha," I interjected.

Myra scoffed. "Elena's sister is named Tasha. I wouldn't be surprised if Elena stole Cain from him"

"She would steal her sister's boyfriend?"

"They like to share from what I heard," Myra shook her head and stuck out her tongue.

Elena returned with her hair a little messy and her hands smoothing out her skirt. Myra was the one with enough guts to ask her about Cain. Tasha and Cain were dating and throughout the time they were together, Tasha and Cain would have a threesome with friends. One night there was no friend and Tasha asked if she wanted in and she said yes. I was disgusted and remembered once that Cain had asked if I would ever consider doing that. When I had told him my answer was no and would probably always be no, he said that he wanted one and hoped I would make it a gift. I guess he found someone who was more open to that sort of thing.

"Anyways, Tasha went back with her boyfriend and Cain and I have just been messing around from time to time," she smiled and then went back to her station. "Speaking about lunch dates, Ana I think yours is in the lobby."

Eric had decided to bring me lunch and we ended up eating at a bench outside under the tree. The lunch date was totally different from Elena's and I was reminded of a strong failing of mine. I wouldn't be as bold to have those types of lunches. This was all that Eric was going to get out of me, a boring lunch and I hated myself for it.

"Hey, you okay," Eric asked.

"You don't need to ask me all the time," I told him trying to reassure him with a smile.

"I do if I'm worried," he said smiling back. It was a gentle smile. Eric reached out to touch my cheek and I closed my eyes at how warm and comforting it all was. "I think about you a lot, hoping that you're safe and having a nice day." His hand moved and instead I felt his soft lips press my cheek.

My eyes shot open and his smiled widened causing me to blush and look down.

"I like it when you smile," Eric whispered.

"I like it when you smile too," I said as we both stupidly smiled at one another.

I liked being with him and wouldn't have minded at all if we had started 'dating' but I was so scared of rejection and being hurt that I kept him at arm's length after seeing Cain. I wasn't exciting enough. I wasn't adventurous enough. I wasn't brave enough. I was boring and simple and not worth it. I said goodbye to Eric and went back to work, knowing that today's lunch was going to be one of the last times I would speak to him. He didn't need to pursue someone boring like me.

In fact the text messages and calls slowed down as well and when it had reached a point that he didn't call me for an entire week, I broke down and cried.

"I am boring," I whispered as I wiped my tears on my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

I poured myself into work and classes. Hec told me that I shouldn't shut myself off again but I didn't to put myself at risk when I knew what a guy expected. I would never give someone a threesome. Then the more I thought about it, sex with me was just uneventful in itself. It was so bad that Cain would stop in the middle of it to answer phone calls from 'work', from Tasha or whoever it was that was calling him. Conversation with Eric was nice but that was all that I could offer him.

"You and I need to go out," Peter said one day after I had been avoiding his calls.

"Did Edward call you," I asked.

"Yes he did," Peter bluntly answered. "He said that you've been sulking about. Myra told me you don't go out with them anymore. And then Christina said you've been less cheerful at work. You've avoided me long enough. If you don't meet me for lunch, I'm going to call my sister. Do you want me to call Blossom because I will and she'll be here and I know you don't want to face her?"

"Fine," I huffed. "But I'm not getting all dressed up. Where are we going?"

"Why don't we go to Starbucks? They have one inside Target. I'll meet you there."

And so I took a fifteen minute ride on the bus to Target and walked towards the Starbucks in the front. I had spotted my cousin sitting in the back, looking impatiently at his phone. I guess he thought I was going to bail on him.

Peter glanced at the front and I smiled at him as he let out a sigh of relief. Yup, he thought I wasn't going to show. I was just about to walk towards him when something else caught my eye. It had been an entire month since I saw Eric. Imagine my surprise when there at Starbucks was none other than Eric.

I looked quickly at my cousin who waved me over again and panicked. He was talking intimately with a perfectly beautiful blonde. My heart stopped, my breathing picked up and my stomach felt queasy. I don't know why I felt sick about it. He really didn't need to wait around forever for me. He probably figured that I had been moving too slow for him and I couldn't blame him. No, I couldn't, I thought as I stood there. I watched as he took the blonde's hand and kissed it before smiling at her. I was just about to walk out of there when his eyes landed directly on mine.

My feet couldn't move and neither could my face. I felt like I was watching Cain.

"Who was that," I asked Cain as he got back into the car.

"An old friend of Beth's," he answered. "She was really close to our family growing up," he nodded towards the girl who smiled and waved. "She thought you were Beth."

"But you told her who I wasn't, right?"

"Yeah, I told her you weren't Beth."

"Ana." I gasped and jumped a little at hearing Eric's deep voice. He was standing right there in front of me with his strong hands on my shoulders, steadying me. I looked back at the blonde who was watching us with a smile on her face. It wasn't a cruel smile. It was more of a friendly one. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I startled you."

"I'm fine, I just," I shook my head. "I was just coming here to meet my cousin," I motioned to the back and then looked at Eric trying to muster the happiest smile that I could. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing okay," he replied and moved his hands away from my shoulders. "How are your classes going?"

"Great actually," I said with a genuine smile. All nervousness had disappeared and I was glad to be speaking of something else. "I decided to sign up for another class. It's not really a requirement. It's about mythology. They had a flyer up, met the professor and a couple other students and it was actually more fun than it sounds," I told him. "The professor gives us amazing assignments. I had to go to the planetarium and look at stars."

Eric smiled. "I wish I had been there."

"No you don't," I shook my head. "There are far better ways for you to spend your evenings than to be with boring little me."

"You're wrong Ana," his smile dropped and he took a step forward. "Everything about you intrigues me. The problem is that you still won't let me in."

I looked down and shuffled my feet awkwardly. I hated to admit it but Eric was right. I was playing it safe. I was keeping my distance from him. I didn't want to get too close because then I would get attached and things would just end up the way they did with Cain. Looking down, I finally remembered that I decided to come here with just a yoga pant and a large sweater. My hair was in a lazy braid and glancing back at the blonde, I knew I looked like nothing compared to her.

As if he could read my mind, Eric cleared his throat. "You look great Ana."

"Thanks so do you," I replied giving him another smile. And he did, he looked so damn good. "Well I should let you get back and I have to see my cousin so, bye Eric."

I walked around him as he muttered goodbye. Just as I thought I was going to get away, his hand shot out to grab onto my elbow. "Please call me, Ana."

My eyes looked back at the blonde. I paled in significance. That was the type of woman that Eric deserved. Then I realized how very shady it all was. Eric was talking to me when his date sat down right there. Either one, she was oblivious that her date was talking to another woman or two, she didn't care because one look at me and she knew I wasn't any sort of competition for her.

"If you want me to," I told Eric.

"I do," Eric said in firm voice releasing his hold on me. "Please, Ana."

I nodded and hurried towards Peter.

 _ERIC_

 _I couldn't believe that I ran into Ana after such a long time of not seeing her. She looked god. Hell, she looked great. She always looked great to me. Maybe that was an exaggeration but that is how I felt. I could tell right away that she was uncomfortable with seeing me there. She was always frightened when I got close and I could never figure out why. I hadn't done anything, at least that's what I believed and what she told me. But there was this nagging feeling that something was wrong and she just wouldn't tell me._

 _When I returned to my seat after watching her go to greet her cousin, the more I prayed that she would call me again. I didn't realize just how much I missed those text messages in the morning or those calls throughout the day._

 _"Who was that?"_

 _I looked up to see Jessica smiling. I couldn't help but glance to the back of Starbucks and look at Ana again. We talked for a few minutes and she went and ran away again like some scared little bunny. I had been patient enough and gave her space when she needed it. But I liked her. I liked her a lot. And when I set my mind to do something, I usually do it. I had never felt this need to be with someone as much as I did with Ana. I knew she liked me too, but she was scared and ready to hide in a hole._

 _I turned back around to see my sister still smiling at me. She always could figure me out so I told her how I felt about Ana._

 _"Don't give up Eric," she patted my hand. "Women are usually like that because there's something in their past that may have hurt them. She's hurt. You did the right thing in giving her time and letting her choose her own pace. Just don't give up."_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Mistake**

"You think you're setting yourself up again," Peter questioned. I opened my mouth to speak but just like Dillon, Hec or Myra, I was silenced with a dismissive wave. "This was just one guy, JoyAnna. I understand that you thought you'd be with Cain for the rest of your life, that he was your one and only. It's kind of obvious from where we stand though that he wasn't your 'Prince Charming'. He was," Peter stopped and began howling with laughter. It was the type of laughter that made him clench his side and make his eyes tear.

I glanced around to see only three other people who looked at our table and then went back to their tablets or books. Peter started to hunch over the table, gripping his stomach and laugh heartily as I turned to the Starbucks worker who just smiled and then went back to making whatever it was that she was doing. Eric had long disappeared from the store. I didn't say anything to Peter about him when I sat down. But it couldn't be avoided when Eric came to our table.

"Just in case we don't see each other before then I wanted to wish you a happy and safe Halloween, Ana," Eric said as he appeared in front of my table.

"Thank you Eric," I went to stand but he told me not to.

"Stay safe next weekend," he added before looking at Peter and then back at me. He wanted to say more, I could tell that he did. But instead he gave an uncertain smile and walked out right after the blonde. They talked outside for a few more seconds and I watched as they embraced tightly before he kissed her cheek and then went their separate ways.

Peter made a low whistling sound. I looked back at him to see that his eyes were following the blonde. "Barbie has a sway when she walks," he smiled until she was out of sight.

"I guess he's into that sort of thing," I said.

"Who is he," he asked. I shook my head. "Come on tell Peter," he smirked.

I filled Peter in on everything, even how I was being followed and that he saved me. Yes, I'll finally admit that he saved me. And just like everyone else, Peter stated that I should give him a chance. But of course in the middle of his motivating speech he broke out into laughter.

"Peter," I smacked his arm.

"Ow," he said before smiling quickly after and looking content at whatever it was that popped into his head.

"Will you tell what you about this whole situation you find so hilarious that you would cause a scene in Starbucks?"

"I said that he wasn't a 'Prince Charming'. But he sort of acted like a Prince. Cain is like Prince Hans from Frozen who looked good in the beginning but had bad intentions. And you're like Anna which is beyond hilarious because," Peter pointed to me.

"My name is Ana," I said in a blank tone.

"Yes," his hand slapped the table and he broke out into more laughter.

"I'm glad you find a situation in my life that has brought me nothing but heartache and stress, amusing," my arms folded across my chest.

"Oh come on Ana," he chuckled. "I think you should just," he snickered and tried to say it but kept laughing.

I closed my eyes. "Don't you dare say it, Peter. Don't you..."

"Let it go, let it go," he attempted to sing it but choked on his laughter. "Ah, this is priceless," he said still grinning like an idiot and typing away at his phone. "And now it is also posted."

"That's it," I started to get up. "I'm going back to my apartment. I don't even know why I agreed to come out here..."

"JoyAnna Summers." I sighed and closed my eyes at the sound of her voice. "You sit back down in your chair." I did as I was told and looked up to see that Peter actually had face-timed his sister instead of actually posting his terribly insensitive joke. Okay, I had to admit that deep down inside, some part of me was laughing along with Peter because as apathetic as anyone would accuse Peter of being, that was just how he was. He'd say whatever was on his mind. He'd say things that you were thinking but had no guts to say. He'd tell you straight up what you had to do and that's what I loved about him.

"He told me to let it go," I told Blossom who sighed and rolled her eyes in response.

"You're going to laugh about it later," Peter pointed out. "You know you are."

"You're so mean."

"You're being so childish Ana. It wasn't meant to tease you."

"But you are," I pointed out.

"No, he's not. He's trying to make light of the situation, trying to make you smile again. You know that is just how my brother is. And what are you wearing," questioned Blossom. "You look like you just rolled out of bed."

"I kind of did."

"Ten minutes Hayes," we heard someone yell in the background and Blossom nodded at them before turning back to us.

Blossom, Peter's younger sister was the same age as me. We did everything together and it reminded our parents of our grandmother and her sister. After my Aunt had got a divorce she ended up moving out of Amity and taking Blossom and Peter with her. Of course that didn't stop Blossom and I, and two times every year we'd get on a plane to go and see one another.

When I moved to Dauntless with Cain after high school, Blossom was a little upset. It had been our childhood plans to travel the Country and take in the sights before going to College. She had told me that she didn't like Cain when we first started dating and often questioned my relationship with him. She had this sixth sense about people that I trusted completely, except when it came to Cain. I had often blamed her hatred for marriage and Cain on her parent's divorce when we would talk on the phone. We'd started fighting frequently when I had gotten engaged.

"She's just being jealous," Cain assured me.

"She talks so badly about you. I just don't understand it," I shook my head after hanging up with her one day when I asked if she was coming to the wedding.

"Not everyone in your family is going to like me. Relationships are like that. There's always that one family member who doesn't like it because they don't have it," he kissed my forehead and rubbed my shoulders.

"I thought she'd be happy for me but..."

"I told you, she's just jealous. She'll come around."

She never came to my wedding but she was the first one to call me after I had walked out of the backdoor of the church with my brothers, Dillon and Peter. I cried and told her that I should have trusted her, should have believed her and that I should have known. She stated the only reason why she didn't like Cain was because he reminded her so much of her father so the time that I had told her that, she admitted that it was true. Blossom hated that I pointed that out, hated that I had accused her of it. She was also terribly hurt and felt that I had abandoned her. But she should have known that it wasn't my entire fault, that I was manipulated into thinking that Cain was perfect.

"That's how my father was," Blossom said. "He manipulated everyone. That's enough of that already. I don't want to hear any more about how you and I should have done this or how we could have done that. What matters is what is happening right now," she said in firm tone. "And know that even if you had gotten married to him, I am still and always will be your cousin and best friend."

She had flown from Washington DC where she was attending college and working an internship for the CIA, another dream that we had planned on doing together but I backed out of to stay with Cain. When Blossom took a break and stayed for an entire week with me when I first got my apartment, it was a reunion that had been a long time in the making. We laughed, we cried, we reminisced about the good times when I didn't need to worry about how depressing life was.

After Peter briefly went over the details that I had told him, Blossom surprised me and didn't immediately jump on the band wagon with everyone else.

"You think she shouldn't go out with him," Peter questioned.

"Our cousin was engaged, Pete. She just called off her wedding, walked out of church and trashed her ex-fiancé's apartment less than a year ago. Time flies, yeah, but this was a big deal for Ana. She has only known Cain," Blossom stared him down. "This was her only relationship and despite what that 'mother-effer' did to her. She was in love with him. It was real for her and now you're asking her to just develop that all over again?"

"Technically I'm telling her to get into bed with him, totally different," he waved his hand.

"Argh," Blossom turned to me. "Update, go to Dillon or your friend Hec or even Peter's friends but don't go back to my brother for advice."

"Hey," he called out but she ignored him.

"See, she's saying 'no'," I pointed out. "Thank you."

"On the other hand I also think that perhaps developing a friendship with him might be healthy for you. From what I can tell, what Dillon and your friend from the bank are saying is helpful. He sounds like he's a great guy and as you described him physically good looking. You should get to know him. You don't have to be anything other than friends at first."

"Even Eric said that," I sighed, "about getting to know each other and seeing where it goes."

"Take it one date at a time, one lunch at a time," Blossom said.

"He wants more than a friendship, I can tell. And I can't give him that."

"Ana, you've already made the mistake of assuming that this will be just like Cain. He doesn't sound like he's over the top like how Cain had been. Think about that, Ana. When Cain tried to get your attention, he flaunted his money, dressed up his lies in pretty little packages to make you think he loved you when in reality he was guilty for doing you wrong. This guy brought you dinner and flowers. Guys do that to woo a girl, show that they were thinking about her or to say sorry for something. Not all of them do that to cover some crime they committed. It's not like he's had a plane fly over Amity High asking you to Homecoming or had One Direction sing to you as he way of asking you to the prom to make up for the fact that he was cheating on you."

"I didn't even like One Direction," I snorted and then gasped at the realization. "But Serenity did," I snapped my fingers.

"Serenity," Peter asked.

"I found out from X that Cain had been sleeping with Serenity, a girl from our high school back in Amity. He felt guilty about it and that's why he asked me to move with him to Dauntless. He was trying to make up for it, I suppose."

"Exactly," Blossom chimed in. "He does things that look like he wants to be with you but in reality it's because he had done something wrong. So let me hide the fact that I cheated on my girlfriend of two years and ask her to move in with me, making her think that I can't live without her."

"That jerk," I muttered.

"This guy wants to do things with you, for you," Blossom emphasized. "He's not doing it to cover up for something. Then there's that other thing about explaining his actions," she sighed. "Ana, he didn't flirt back with that waitress as you thought he did and you didn't even need to ask him what that conversation was about. He voluntarily told you about it. If something happened, you would have needed to ask Cain and then his answer would never be that complete."

"What if he doesn't find me pretty enough or interesting enough? That blonde he was with just now..."

"Do you truly feel that way with him?"

I was quiet for a while as I let Blossom's question mull over in my head.

"Do you feel you're inadequate as a romantic partner for him or is just when there are other women around," Blossom added. "Pick out the conversations where you and him were comfortable, relaxed. Remember the times where he made you smile and he smiled back at you. If he listens to you, like everything you say is interesting and looks at you, like you're the only beautiful things he sees, then I highly doubt he would even think that you're uninteresting or plain."

"My self-confidence and self-worth are gone," I shook my head.

"They're there, JoyAnna Summers, Wildflower from Amity. You just haven't found it yet. But it looks like someone already sees it. Your heart will heal from everything that happened with Cain and maybe this guy is part of the healing process. A friendship couldn't hurt. You found a friend in someone who was just as jaded as you with your workmate from the bar. Perhaps you can offer this guy your friendship also and if it turns into something more, then great. If it didn't, he's a friend who will help you. Just don't keep on making the mistake of assuming that it'll be just like Cain."

Unfortunately Blossom's advice only stayed with me until I saw the blonde again at the Chasm. She was with a couple other young women. A guy had ordered a couple drinks and was trying to send it their way but they declined. They were beautiful. Peter wasn't lying when he said that she had a sway when she walked. She glanced over at my direction a couple times and it seemed like she wanted to come over and tell me something.

"Its okay, Barbie," I muttered turning away. "I know he's off limits."

"Hey there Wildflower," Lauren nudged me.

Lauren and I had not been on the same shift for a while at the Chasm. The night that we were working together was the night that she hugged me and asked how I been. Dillon was right about Lauren insisting to pick me up because she had told me about it. She knew it was Mr. Marcus and she was glad that someone came to my rescue. When she found out whom it was, her eyes widened for a second before she covered over her initial shock and then changed subject about how she was going to watch over me.

"A sweet girl like you is going to get eaten up alive here in Dauntless. That was the first thing I told Christina when she recommended you for the job. You need to grow more backbone and thankfully," she pulled me close, "you have Lauren here to help you!"

Dillon explained to her that I used to be a pretty naughty child when I was younger. "She was sassy and wasn't scared to stand up for other people," he told her one night that I had dinner with them. "My Uncle called her his 'Wildflower'. After that, the name kind of stuck. Of course now she's more docile and..."

"Well I'm going to fix that. Lauren to the rescue," she insisted. And since then she has been calling me 'Wildflower'. It made me feel at home.

"Hey," I smiled softly at her.

"Oh no, no, no," Lauren started, "why do you look like someone hit your puppy on the freeway?"

I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm not having that either. As your official 'older cousin's girlfriend who is going to treat me like a sister because I need guidance in a world where I have all brothers and a few idiot male cousins' adviser, I'm going to insist that you tell me," Lauren scolded as I finally smiled at her. She could be such a goof sometimes. "Now tell me what's going on? It's not Mr. Marcus right? I told you that he's been arrested and sitting in a cell awaiting his trial."

Halloween night, after leaving a party at Dillon's apartment, I had gotten off the bus and started walking towards the train station when I noticed Mr. Marcus had been following me again. I didn't recognize him because he had a mask on, everyone had a mask on. It wasn't until he grabbed me that he pulled off his mask and smiled that I knew it was him. He said a couple vile things that I wish I could forget. Not too much people did anything because they were too drunk to notice that I was being taken without my consent.

Just before we reached what I assumed was his van where two other guys were waiting with sick smiles on their faces, a drunkard stumbled in front of us and vomited on Mr. Marcus. It gave me enough time to pull out from his hold and run away. I had ducked and swerved on the streets, trying to confuse him as he followed me. At the same time I had called Dillon. Lauren basically ordered him to go and get me. The second that Mr. Marcus was close to grabbing me again, Lauren and Dillon appeared in her car to pull me out of there.

Early that morning, the police told us that Mr. Marcus had been arrested for stalking me and possible kidnap. Lauren hadn't called the police and neither had Dillon. They showed up at Dillon's apartment three hours after my ordeal, asking for me and my story. There were other girls that he had followed and asked or offered sexual favors to but no one had complained until now or said that it had gotten so far as to the extent of it being a kidnapping. When I asked who had made the call, they said it was an anonymous tip but that I should be happy there was someone out there looking out.

"Thanks Pedrad," Lauren nodded to him.

"No problem, Eastwood," the police officer told her. "Duke," he nodded to Dillon. "I suggest you warn your cousin about the situation. The odds are in his favor at the charges being dropped."

"I know," Dillon sighed.

"There are enough witnesses to put him and Ana together but at the same time, he could argue..."

"I know," Dillon sighed again.

"He's been harassing her at work. This isn't the first time that he tried to grab her. We were on the phone with her the first time that he," Lauren began but the police office put up a hand to stop her.

"You and I both know what he's capable of doing and getting away with."

"So if he gets out, then what," I questioned. "I just have to deal with it? I have to look over my shoulder everywhere I go?"

"You could call it in," the officer turned to Dillon.

"I don't want Ana involved any more than she already is."

"From what I heard, she's already way in over her head," the officer said before talking a little bit more with them and then leaving.

Mr. Marcus had been in jail for a couple weeks but I was still wary. Lauren, although she expressed confidence that I was safe, still made Dillon check up on me. She stopped by my apartment once too with her brother to safety-proof the place. Her brother, Scott happened to be best friends with Hec when they were kids and all the way up to high school. They lost touch after the whole mess with Hec's ex-girlfriend because he didn't like the idea that Hec chose to stay with her even after he found out the baby wasn't his.

"Hec is a really compassionate person," I nodded. "It's actually admirable that he decided to do that, maybe a little foolish but I think he would have liked it if he knew that you still supported him."

Hec and I had met up a couple times with Scott to catch up and Hec was glad that I was there. Although it wasn't like the reunion that I had with Blossom, you could see that the two were on their way to being good friends once again. I didn't find out until later on but apparently the police officer who came to take my statement is Hec's brother in law. So when Hec introduced Scott and me to his sister and the little baby girl, I was shocked to see the police officer from Dillon's apartment standing there as well. It also helped to solidify my relationship with Lauren when her brother told her what a good friend I had been to Hec when he was not.

"So come on, tell me what's got you looking down in the dumps," Lauren asked again.

"There's this girl over there," I nodded towards the table where Barbie sat. "And I saw her with this guy that I kind of sort of like and..."

"No," she interrupted. "There is no kind of or sort of feeling one way. You either feel that way or you don't."

"That's what I've been telling her," Hec said as he walked by after escorting a customer out.

"Alright," I sighed. "I like him. The feeling is small but it is there," I admitted. "And the last time I saw him he told me to call him."

"And why haven't you," asked Hec with an eyebrow raised.

"You already know the answer."

"But I want to hear you say it to Lauren. And then I want to see her scold you about it."

"Oh bother, what did you do," asked Lauren.

"He was with that girl over there and I... I just know that I don't compare to her. I mean..."

"Shut up right now," she scolded. "This is not the Wildflower that Dillon described. You're putting yourself down. You're downgrading what you have and that is not what I want to hear. He still made an effort to talk to you right?"

"He asked her to call him. He said that he was interested," Hec continued to add his two cents in.

"Why do I even tell you these things?"

"Because I'm your friend," Hec smirked, playfully pinched my side and left.

"Now it could be that they are just friends," Lauren added.

"Look at her," I waved my hand. "Who would just be friends with someone like that? I'm telling you that I..."

"That you and Hec are friends and trust me I was a little worried about your friendship because I know that Hec is a nice guy and people, especially girls who want something, take advantage of it. On the outside it may look like something else but on the inside, you two are helping each other gain your strength back. She could be his friend, Ana. Don't overthink it and don't sell yourself short."

After Halloween had passed and I had gotten over seeing that Barbie at the Chasm, it had been a couple weeks until I finally decided to work up enough courage to call Eric.

"You have reached the voicemail for _Eric Coulter_ ," his voice sounded and I couldn't help but smile at the sound of it. "Please leave a message after the beep," the pre-recorded message finished and just as I opened my mouth to leave a message, my nerves got the better of me. I slammed the phone back down on the receiver and shook my head.

"Grumpy customer," asked Myra.

I shifted towards her and the look on my face said it all. "I couldn't leave a message. I was so scared," I shook my head and looked down at the counter.

"Try calling him when you go to lunch," she offered.

But it didn't help, my fingers played with the phone throughout the whole lunch hour. After work that day, I still couldn't call. I began taking the sign of my first initial call going to voicemail as an indication that he didn't want anything to do with me anymore.

"That could be true," Hec stated after walking into my apartment.

He had gotten into a habit of walking me to my door ever since the whole situation with Mr. Marcus. On some nights he would end up coming inside and staying over for an hour or so until he was sure that everything seemed to be okay. According to him the other two guys were still out there and they may want retribution for Mr. Marcus getting arrested. For some odd reason as concerned as I was about my safety, I had not thought about those two men and wondered what the status was on that.

"What do you mean it could be true? Are you saying that..."

"You're being so indecisive about this that I hate to be so straight up about this whole situation but it could be possible that the guy may move on," Hec answered.

"I blew it," I buried my head in the pillow.

"You still have a chance to clear the air, I think, I hope," he insisted. "I think perhaps you should go and talk to him."

"I can barely call him what makes you think," I began as Hec sat on my bed and rubbed my back.

"Face your fear head on, Ana. Go and see him," Hec advised.

The next day that I had off from the bank, I decided to go to the office under the rouse that I was bringing lunch for Dillon.

Dillon didn't question what I was doing there. Instead what he did ask about was why I had brought a dozen bags of food with me. Technically I had only brought five bags. Three were for him, Adam and Tyler. One was for the receptionist because she was always so nice whenever I came here. And of course the fifth one was for Eric.

I hadn't been talking that long to Dillon when the real reason for my visit came out.

"Duke," a familiar voice shook the office. I turned on Dillon's desk to see Eric striding our way.

"Yes sir," Dillon stood up and dust a few crumbs off his shirt and tie. "Yes, did you need something," he fumbled with his words.

You would know right away that it was all because of the imposing figure that was looming by his desk. One look at Eric and I could tell that this was the no non-sense boss that Dillon, Taylor and Adam had described. His eyes looked over at me once, his expression softening before he narrowed his eyes back at Dillon.

"The proposal for the City," Eric's voice rumbled and I couldn't help but let out a shaky breath at how he looked both scary and attractive. "I want it done before you leave for the day."

"The meeting isn't until..." Dillon quickly nodded as though Eric silently told him not to argue, "Yes sir."

"And," Eric cleared his throat causing me to turn and look his way. It seemed as though he didn't look happy to see me. I had been dodging his phone calls, scared to pieces about what to do. I understood his frustration. "Thank you miss for distracting my workers but this is business hours so," I hopped down and held up the package causing him to pause in his speech.

"It's almost lunch," I whispered holding up the bag for him to take.

Eric looked at the bag and then back at me. Slowly his hand reached out for it.

"Forgive me, Mr. Coulter," I quietly apologized taking a step forward as he retracted his hand. His beautiful smoky eyes stared into mine and before I knew it our bodies were so close together. "Forgive me, Eric. Forgive me for not calling," I corrected. "Forgive me for running and hiding. I know I might not deserve it but I would really like another chance," I held up one of the wilting purple roses that he gave me in my other hand, "if you'd be willing."

"Ana, I," he started but then paused and looked down at the ground. I had never seen him looking uncertain before. And I wondered if Hec was right. Had I blown my chance with Eric by being so indecisive? In one swift move he looked up and his gaze locked me in place. His face was hardened and I knew that I was facing the Eric that Myra and Dillon had talked about. "I'm a patient man. But patience has its limits. I've told you before that I don't do games. I don't want someone who is only going to be toying with me, hiding behind excuses or pretending to be someone they're not," he demanded in a soft but stern tone.

"Okay," I replied.

"I just want you to be..."

"To just be honest," I nodded slightly as I felt his fingers run lightly down my arm.

"I'm a risk taker. It's one of the many ways to learn which is to make mistakes," Eric stated. "But I usually _never_ make the same mistake twice."

Almost immediately after feeling the warmth and pleasure of his touch, he removed his hand and took a step back.

"Duke, I want those reports," he said with a loud voice that made me jump a little. His eyes didn't release mine even after my cousin responded to him. "Miss Summers."

"Mr. Coulter," I nodded, trying to regain my balance before he completely withdrew away from me. I didn't even know when the bag had disappeared from my hand and ended up in his. I watched for a brief second as he strolled away with it, realizing that he didn't really give me an answer. "He didn't answer me," I muttered feeling my heart shatter again. It was obvious that I liked it more than I was letting on.

And with that thought, I came to the conclusion that I needed to get out there fast. I couldn't stand the horrifying feeling that I was having over being rejected yet again. What did I think would happen? Cain hadn't wanted me. I should have known that someone like Eric wouldn't want me either. I had played a game with him and now I had come up on the losing side.

I turned to hug my cousin goodbye and then proceeded to fist bump or quickly hug Adam and Taylor. I didn't look back when Dillon called my name. I booked it to the elevator and quickly pressed the button to get off their floor. How stupid could I be? I had ruined it. He told me to set things at my own pace but I had pushed him away. I thought back to all the phone calls and text messages and realized that he must have thought that we were getting somewhere only to have me ignore him again. I didn't even know Eric that well. But I knew enough to understand that I had liked him. I had liked him enough that his rejection would hurt me so badly.

I shouldn't have been looking for a guy anyway. I'd promised myself when I walked out of Cain's apartment on the day of our wedding that I'd never put myself in this situation. And if I did, I would look for someone different and that wouldn't have been only months after leaving my fiancé. I was planning on it being a couple years. I had to get back on my own two feet. I had to look out for me first. Yet here I was, going to Eric's job, chasing after him, begging him to give me another chance.

I had just gotten out of the front door when my phone began to buzz in my purse. I stared at the phone and was surprised that the 'flight response' that I had learned about in one of my classes was still wired in me. There on the screen was Eric's number. I angrily wiped at the tears that spilled out once I got the elevators.

I took a deep breath and slide my thumb on the screen to accept his call just before it went to voicemail.

"Hey," his voice came over the phone and I couldn't help but turn back to look at the building, my eyes searching for his window.

"Hi," I replied as I saw him lift his arm to wave. I wiped my face again as I turned away. I tried to steel myself and remembered that if he offered me his friendship that I had to be content with that somehow. I didn't know why I expected him to welcome me back with open arms, especially after the way I treated him.

"Look Ana..."

"Its fine Eric," I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"No it's not. I just wanted to say that...

"There's nothing to say. It's my mistake and..."

"Ana please hush," he said in a tone that stopped any argument from me and I sat down at a stone bench waiting for him. "I have wanted to know you since the moment I saw you. I was physically attracted to your smile and your eyes and how innocent and desirable you looked to me. Then whenever we're together, I realized that it was more than just a physical attraction for me. I feel like I want to tell you everything. I feel like I want to share everything about myself with you. But that has to work both ways. I need to know that if we try this again, that I'm not making the mistake of being the only one to put myself out there. I need you to know that you can trust me. I need to know that I can trust you. Do you think we can do that?"

"Yes," I answered with a timid voice that caused me to clear my throat. "Yes," I said in a louder tone.

"Good, because I've missed you," he told me.

"I've missed you too."

"Let's talk everything out over dinner."

"Okay," I nodded and turned to the window to see him standing by the glass. I sniffed and wiped my face again and looked away.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you by not giving you an answer back there in the office. You have to understand that this is very frustrating for me Ana. I," he stopped and let out a deep sigh. "I have more demons in my past than the devil himself. And when I first saw you, I saw someone who looked pure, caring and _honest_. But there were a couple days where you were someone else and I don't want that."

"I've been reluctant because I've been hurt before Eric. I don't want to make the same mistake twice either."

"What is his name?"

"Excuse me?"

"What is his name, the guy who's hurt you?"

"Cain," I answered.

"What is my name?"

"Eric," I answered confused.

"You don't sound so certain that is who you're talking to," he chuckled.

"Your name is Eric Coulter," I repeated in a confident tone and gave a quick nod.

"Right off the bat I can tell you that you won't be making the same mistake because our names are different and I can assure you that he is not me and I am not him. We're not the same person Ana." I wanted to protest and I guess he could tell because he repeated his previous offer. "We'll talk more about it over dinner."

"Yes, dinner," I agreed.

"Do you work or..."

"I have classes tonight. I should be finished by eight thirty, depending on how well I do on my exam."

"Alright then, I'll see you at eight thirty one," Eric confirmed as I smiled.

"I'll see you then," I replied.

"Oh and Ana?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck with your exam."

I hung up the call and put my phone back in my bag before turning to see him still standing by the window. I had never felt so relieved to be getting a second chance. I wondered if Eric had felt the same. I had been a fool. I had been indecisive. In a way, I had been playing games and toying with him. He offered to talk things out and he offered to do it tonight. He wasn't going to wait. And it was then that I realized he and Cain weren't the same person. Cain would have refused to talk about it and ran to his friends' house, leaving his mother to clean up after our disagreement. Eric wanted to talk it out. He wanted to talk everything out. It felt great to have someone who wanted to discuss things openly with me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Secrets**

"Thank you Eric," I said as he wiped the small cut on my cheek. "Thank you so much for everything. For holding my hand and telling me that things are going to be okay," I listed, "for just being there."

"I can still be there Ana," the rag disappeared and was replaced with his rough fingers. "If you'd just stop pushing me away, I want to always be there for you." He kept his hand on my cheek until the guard walked back into his apartment.

Perhaps that was too far ahead for you. A few hours ago I had showed up at Eric's job under the pretense that I had brought lunch for my cousin and his two co-workers. Eric and I had agreed to meet up after I was done with my classes. We'd have dinner together and really hash things out. A couple hours ago I had just finished my exam.

"You sure you don't want me to wait with you," Hec asked.

"No," I shook my head. "Eric is supposed to come by at eight thirty one." Both of us shared a small laugh before Hec gave me a quick hug and ended up leaving me to wait by myself.

It was currently eight fifteen. I had finished the exam early and Hec attributed it to the fact that I had been in a super good mood since he picked me up to head to school. I did tell Eric that I would be done at eight thirty. I hadn't thought anything about waiting a couple minutes. And true to Hec's earlier assumption, I was excited to see Eric tonight. I had been sitting there for a couple minutes when my phone lit up. I couldn't help but light up as well.

"Hey. I'm sorry if I'm running late," Eric said in a voice that I could tell he was moving about or walking. "I decided to order pizza and wings.

I smiled and was about to respond until someone called my name. I looked up thinking it was Hec but the smile dropped from my face and was replaced with a frown. I didn't recognize the man in front of me. And yes, he was right in front of me.

"Hi," I said softly wondering if he was a customer from the bank or from the Chasm. It had happened several times before that I would run into customers who would tell me 'hello' or ask me questions about their account while I was at the store. Although this time that was not the case.

"Come with me," he ordered as he dropped his hand from his jacket and held out a knife. My mouth opened to scream but he took a hold of me so quickly and pressed the knife to my face, causing me to drop my phone. "Don't scream. Don't make a sound or I'll cut up that pretty little face."

I thanked my lucky stars that when the phone dropped, Eric was still listening in on the line. I was roughly picked up and practically dragged around the corner where the same van that Mr. Marcus tried to take me to was located. It finally dawned on me that the two guys who were with him had come back for me. I struggled, clawed and scratched at the guy. He only told me not to scream. He didn't say anything about fighting back.

"Bitch," he muttered as he slapped me when I landed a kick to hit gut.

"Hurry it up," the driver told him.

"Get out here and help me," the other man snarled.

I had prolonged him long enough for me to see Eric's car along with not just one but three SUVs appear on the side of the van.

Men and women came out of the SUVs and began shouting at the man who was trying to take me along with the one who was in the driver seat of the van. The second I was released another pair of arms took me. I wrapped my arms around Eric's neck as he held me close to him. Several men were asking him something but I didn't hear his response or take notice of what was happening. I was just glad that I was on the phone with him when it had happened.

"The police are on their way, they heard the commotion," one man told Eric.

"I got it under control. Just get rid of those two," Eric ordered and I turned my head to look up at him. "It'll be okay," he said and I believed him.

The police officers came as predicted. But upon their arrival, the only ones left were me and Eric. Eric stated that neither he nor I would say anything until he was able to speak to Captain Pedrad. I knew that name sounded familiar but I didn't think that title went with it. I was surprised when several minutes later an unmarked police car came by and out of the driver seat was none other than my boss Hanna from the Chasm. I stared at her but she didn't look my way.

"Coulter," she nodded to him.

"Captain or should I say Director," he said with his arms still keeping a tight grip on me.

"Are you causing my officers trouble?"

"Marcus's men were here."

She looked back at the officers and then motioned for Eric to talk to her in private. I was moved with him to stand a few feet away and then Eric began to explain.

"He's been following her, stalking her. I didn't want the faction to get involved but then it seemed like you weren't doing anything," he accused her.

"We have tried to keep an eye on him. You know that's why I took that job at the Chasm. It was his regular spot. My intent is to keep Dauntless safe. Whatever quarrel you and your family has with his needs to end."

"He attacked this young woman."

"Yes Miss Summers," she nodded to me and then went back to speaking to Eric. "I noticed that he had his eye on her. He only stepped up his behavior after you started to show interest in her."

"Are you saying that I put her in danger? I've tried to stay clear from whatever disagreements have been happening. Marcus's son and I worked up a truce. We're not..."

"I know that you two have been staying clear. Don't you think that I've had agents on the two of you also?" Her sentence made me frightened but I decided not to say anything as of yet. "Whether you like or not, you are right back in the middle of things. I don't like Marcus any more than you do. You know I want him locked up. But I also want your Aunt which is something you won't do for me is it?"

"No it's not," he gritted his teeth.

"Apparently that meeting with the Carmichaels was not as legitimate as you informed me it would be. I could take you away for that one but I won't because there are bigger fish to fry. I'll have a few officers escort you and Miss Summers home. I suggest you tell her what she has found herself in the middle of. I won't interfere between either of your rivalries but this young woman is innocent and I will protect her."

"I can handle it."

"Like you did tonight," she questioned.

I had never seen her this hard before and I wondered if Lauren knew that our boss at the Chasm was an undercover police officer. And not just any officer but she seemed to be the director or captain or someone in charge. And obviously she wanted Mr. Marcus and something Eric's Aunt and how they were in some sort of rivalry. But Eric was clean, I thought. Or at least he was trying to be.

"Miss Summers," Hanna turned to me. "I'll have one of the police officers take your statement. You can either come back to the station or fill out the form now and go with Mr. Coulter. Your choice."

"Everything is clear outside," the guard told Eric as he removed his hand from my cheek.

He stood up and talked to the guard as I glanced back around at his apartment. It was nothing like mine. It was more like a suite. It made me feel inadequate to be in this place. And for the first time since I told Deputy Director Pedrad aka my boss Hanna that I would go with Eric, I felt like I didn't belong.

"Jeanine will want a call," the guard continued.

"I'll talk to her in the morning," Eric said before the apartment filled with silence.

It wasn't long until I found my hands warmly encased in Eric's and his eyes staring into mine. The guard was gone and it was only the two of us left now.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Besides the cut," he touched my cheek.

"I'm fine," I answered softly.

"I'm sorry I got there so late. I should have..."

I shook my head and looked down. "I told you that I would finish at eight thirty. I finished earlier and my friend did offer to wait for me but," I stopped and let out a sigh. "I told him there was no need to wait."

"It's not your fault either."

"Was it you?"

"Was it me," he lifted an eyebrow at me.

"That had called the police the first time that Mr. Marcus and those two goons tried to take me," I asked.

"Whatever happened to anonymity," Eric smiled softly.

"They had told me that it was an anonymous person that time and I didn't question it," I smiled and looked back down. "But I should have known that your office was right there. I had been at your office once before. You had told me that you'd seen me there and that a couple times it looked as though he wanted to follow me on the bus. You sent a guard out there once to stop him. I think that time there was no guard."

"And you concluded that it was me who called the police," he was still smiling when I looked up.

"It must have been. So, was it you," I asked again.

"I don't want you to tell you because I'm afraid that it'll work to my advantage and I don't want you to like me just because I saved you."

"I like you for other reasons," was my soft reply before Eric placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled my face closer to his.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes. I'm just scared of how happy I'm getting and I keep waiting for all of this..."

"Ana," he said firmly. "Just because you were disappointed in your past doesn't mean that you keep expecting something bad to happen in the future. If that's all that you see Ana, then look beyond that. Look past the future that you envision. Somewhere behind all the clouds, the sun is shining and..."

"What did you just say?"

"That even though all you may see is a cloudy sky, the sun is shining past that," he repeated.

"My Dad tells me that," I smiled.

"Well your dad is a brilliant man," Eric complimented. "I can tell because my father always used to say that. He always taught me values to live by. He had things little sayings prepared and at the time, they would make everything better."

"My dad is like that too."

Eric nodded and took a step back, regarding me for a moment before opening his mouth. "You must have questions about what happened earlier."

I nodded.

"Did you need some time or..."

"I had heard that Mr. Marcus was involved in organized crime."

"Something that the authorities cannot prove," he responded.

"He is in a rivalry with your family meaning that either your family is also in organized crime or you are part of the law to take him down."

Eric's head tilted to the side. "Is there a question there?"

"Are you involved in some kind of criminal activity that I should be aware of?"

Another minute or so of silence fell between the two of us. Eric and I just stared at one another. I couldn't tell whether or not he wanted to tell me. At the same time, I was wondering if I really wanted to know. Would it change what was happening between us?

"At the moment, no," Eric answered.

I nodded again before stepping closer to Eric. "Can that be enough talk for tonight? I'm too exhausted from everything."

"So you two didn't really talk then," asked Edward who got a pointed look from Myra when we went to the movies the next night.

"You didn't let her finish telling her story," Myra threw popcorn at him.

"What makes you think there's more to the story," I questioned.

"Yeah," Edward threw some popcorn back at her.

"Because there is," Myra insisted. "So, share," she waved her hand at me.

"You can sleep in here," Eric turned on the lights of the guest room. "I don't feel comfortable taking you back home tonight to be all alone in your apartment. I want you to be with someone but knowing you, you don't want to call your cousin or any of your friends at this late hour. Am I right?" I let out a small laugh and nodded. In reality that was true. I didn't want to keep bothering Dillon or Peter. I hated always depending on them. Eric must have picked up on that. "In that case, you can sleep here. Tomorrow I'll take you work."

"Thank you Eric," I said as he nodded and then moved to let me enter the room further. "Where is..."

"My room is up the stairs on the other side of the dining room," he nodded towards the hallway. "There's another bedroom down the hall if this doesn't suit you." I glanced around the bedroom and so did he. "I understand the colors are really dark but I don't usually have guests here so..."

"It's fine."

"While the other bedroom has a bath, this room is connected to the intercom," he pointed to a small white box on the wall. "If you need anything, you can call me that way. There are five in the apartment. One in the main bathroom, one in the dining room, one in balcony upstairs, one in this room and in my room," he explained. "So even if I'm up on the balcony you can still reach me."

I wanted to ask if I could see his balcony but the bed looked inviting. Eric explained that he could have someone come over with clothes for me if I wanted but I declined and instead asked if we could leave a few minutes earlier so that I could change at home.

That night I left my tank on and took off my jeans to sleep. As comfortable and soft as the bedding was, I couldn't relax. My mind was still reeling with what had happened. I thought about a million 'what if's' and the outcomes haunted me. We were so high up that there was no passing car or yelling pedestrians like there constantly would be at my apartment. There were no sounds of running water from the faucets of my neighbors or the patter of little feet from the family who lived above me. There was no sound of a heater turning on or off throughout the night.

It was peaceful and yet it bothered me. The pillow was firm and yet I couldn't close my eyes. The comforter was soft and yet I was irritated. The bed was warm and yet I still felt cold and alone. After what felt like hours of tossing and turning I threw the covers back and left the room. I walked down the hallway, past the living room and down into the dining room. Sure enough there was a staircase there that I traveled up on. The first room I past was the bedroom where I assumed Eric slept. But he was not there. The second door was surprisingly some sort of personal gym with no Eric inside either.

A light shined under the third and final door that was up here. I knocked lightly on the wall next to it when I saw that the door was slightly ajar. With permission to enter from Eric, I pushed it slowly and walked in to see him sitting at a huge desk with just pajama pants on. He had glasses on and was typing away at his computer.

"Couldn't sleep," he asked.

"No," I answered causing him to turn to me. His eyes glanced down and lingered for a moment on my legs. It was then that I remembered I only had a tank and my pantie on at the moment. Eric was seeing a whole lot. "Sorry, I didn't have anything to... I didn't want to sleep in my jeans."

"You don't have to explain that to me," he said as his eyes went back to my face. He took off his glasses and set them down on the desk. "What I want to know is if you're okay about earlier this evening. Do you still feel unsafe or..."

"To be honest, for some odd reason I don't feel scared being here with you. Maybe somewhere deep inside my mind there are the aftershocks of the attack waiting to jump out but I just feel anxious I guess about what would have happened had you not got there. The fear of the attempted kidnap is gone but I'm just worried about..."

"Worried about all the scenarios that might have happened, I get it," he nodded to me. "I was worried that you might not be comfortable. Although I want you here because I know you'll be safe, your needs come first. So if you didn't want to be here..."

"I feel okay being here," I stopped him.

"Alright," he gave me a small smile. "I have a few things I want to finish. Give me a couple minutes and then I'll make you something to help you sleep."

"Okay."

"You can sit here," he stood up and I had to fight the urge to do the same to him.

Unfortunately I did. He was shirtless after all. The last person I had seen like that, other than my cousins, was Cain. And though Eric had some hair on his chest, you could still see the sculpted figure of defined muscle as he walked over to clear some things off a nearby couch for me. I could see more of his arms than what was afforded me when I would see him in his button-downs that he used to work. There was a tattoo on his forearm and another around his bicep. And what beautiful forearms and biceps they were. His shoulders looked strong and his arms were magnificent. They were the type of arms that were built for picking up women and carrying them to bed. And for a brief moment I wanted to be carried to bed by him.

"Sorry, I don't like to sleep in my shirt." I looked up to see him smirking at me. He had just caught me staring at him too. I smiled and looked away to hide the blush before sitting down.

As Eric went back to his desk, I couldn't help but glance back at him. I watched him as he worked, reading over papers and then filing them away or typing information into spreadsheets from the papers that he had.

"I can hear you thinking from here," Eric continued typing. "What's on your mind?"

"How old are you?"

Eric turned to me and smiled. "All the things in the world you could have asked and you wondered about my age?" I nodded. "Okay then, I am twenty nine years old. Considering that you spoke about finishing your last year in College, I'm assuming you are either twenty two or twenty three."

"I'm twenty three."

It made me realize two things about this situation. Eric Coulter is all _man_. He is a strong, confident, successful and attractive man. Of course the thought of him having a past was still somewhere in my mind but I couldn't help but think that there were all these other things about him that outweighed whatever past he had. And somehow despite all his good qualities he was still interested in someone that was weak, frightened and broken like me. That was the second thing I came to realize. There was not much that I had to keep a man like Eric. He was older and I felt like a child.

"You're overthinking again," Eric noticed.

"It's what I do, I guess," I shrugged. "I over analyze everything and read too much into small things."

"Are you thinking about me and you or about what just happened?"

"Right now, me and you," I answered.

"Your ex or whoever hurt you made you cautious about other men, made you second guess yourself. I understand that Ana. But I want a new slate for the two of us. I don't want us to bring whatever happened in our past to whatever future you and I might have."

"I can try."

"Do or do not," he said slowly. "There is no try."

"Did you just try and use a Jedi trick on me," I asked as Eric began to smile.

"I'm surprised you know Star Wars."

I shrugged. "My friend Hec is hell bent on me knowing all of that kind of stuff."

"Well, I got the movies too. If you want to watch them, then you can. As long as you are comfortable here I am okay with that. You need your rest and," he let out a deep sigh, "you need to stop overthinking. I think that is adding to the stress that you have. So we'll minus your anxiety over me and you because like I said we're starting over," he smiled.

"I just don't want you to get disappointed with me."

"You have to stop making decisions for me," Eric interrupted. "The last time I checked I'm an adult and can take care of myself."

"What if..."

"And stop worrying about the worst case scenarios of flying in a plane when you haven't even purchased your ticket yet. Take this plunge with me Ana. I know that there might be some turbulence on the way but I have confidence that once we get there, everything will be great."

"So did you sleep with him," asked Edward.

"Really," Myra hit him playfully.

"What? I'm trying to decipher past all that girly crap to find out all the naughty details. I mean, ow," he said as Myra hit him harder.

"I'll ignore all the girly nonsense and tell you that I didn't sleep with Eric last night. He made me a cup of warm milk after that and we talked some more before..."

"So no getting down and dirty?"

"You're hopeless," Myra scolded him. "They talked," she motioned to me. "That's a huge step, to talk things out. And you two did talk things out right?"

"Not everything," I shook my head. "But we did agree that I wouldn't run from the possibility of us becoming something more. He is going to be honest with me about him and his feelings, he has been honest since the beginning," I corrected, "and he'll continue to be so. I just need to stop hiding."

Last night I did tell Eric that my ex who had been my first and only boyfriend had cheated on me throughout our entire relationship. I had never once expected something like that of him because he would always seem so trusting. I didn't go into detail about what had happened but kept it brief and to the point. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I should have told Eric that I was engaged but I didn't. Especially not after what Eric explained to me.

Eric had told me that Marcus Eaton, known to me as Mr. Marcus, was deep in human and weapon trafficking. Eric's Aunt was well known in the weapon and drug trafficking circle. There was a deal that had gone sour between the two, or so the story goes. And that story only worsened over time. He never found out the truth because all his Aunt says is according to him 'a load of crap'. Eric's father kept him away from that as best he could and tried to give his family something different. A truce was made between Eric and Marcus's son after something big that had happened. They decided that it was between Marcus and his Aunt. And they wouldn't get involved.

"Remember when I said that I have more demons in my past than the Devil himself?" I nodded at Eric's question. "Those are my demons, not all but some. And I am not going to let that stop me from having a happy life now and in the future. I saw that when I first saw you. I saw the potential for a happy life, Ana."

"Potential," I repeated. "That word is filled with such hope."

"Well," he cupped my cheek with his hand and rest his forehead against mine, "you give me hope."

"We're waiting with you," Myra said as we exited the theater.

"We're what," Edward looked confused.

"Eric is picking her up."

Edward looked at me, back at Myra and then finally towards me. "So you two are like a thing now?"

"We didn't label anything but we're going to see where things lead and hopefully," I smiled thinking about Eric, "hopefully when we get there, everything will be great."

"I'm happy for you." Myra gave me a hug and then turned to Edward. "We're happy for her, right," she gave him a stern look.

"I am. It's just that," Edward paused and then looked back at Myra. "Can I speak to Ana alone for just a minute?" Myra nodded; looking a bit skeptical but took a few steps back after Edward kissed her cheek and thanked her.

"What's going on?"

"So he told you about who his family is?" I nodded. "About what his Aunt does," he clarified.

"The general gist of it, yes," I answered. "How do you know about it?"

"My parents were deep in that type of life. My mother was his Aunt's most trusted confidant. Eric's father helped me not to get involved. Because of things like that, people like Eric, people like me," he looked at Myra, "we usually don't get second chances. We usually don't have relationships. I know there are probably still some secrets that lurk in the shadows on both his life and yours but whatever happens remember what you just said about hoping that when you get there, everything will be great. Don't doubt him or..."

"Are you implying that I might hurt him?"

"You already did when you pushed him away, believe me," Edward glanced at Myra and then back at me. "But you said that you two are starting a clean slate and I hope that you don't judge him based on what happened in his past or what happened in your past. I think this is both time for you two to grow."

Eric came by a couple minutes after to pick me up. We agreed to try as much as possible to see each other at least once a day, for lunch or dinner. It was just to talk more and know each other better. The following week it turned into random dates. Instead of dinner, we would go to the movies. Eric always came straight from work in his button down shirt and slacks. I wanted to tell him if he was tired that we could skip but every time he saw me it was like his face would brighten causing me to light up as well and I dismissed the thought of turning him away.

A couple weeks later he called me at the Chasm and asked if I had something nice to wear. I told him that I did and he picked me up from work and took me home to change. It was the first time he had been in my apartment.

"Sorry," I told him as I picked up a few newspapers that were scattered on the ground.

"You're looking for a new apartment," he picked up one of the papers that I had made circles on.

"I'm looking for a car," I answered. "I guess I should be looking for a new apartment but I can't really afford to move right now and the car seems more practical. I'm only home to sleep anyways and..."

I stopped when I noticed that he was staring at my bedroom door.

"Yeah, it's not the best," I shook my head and went to grab a nice dress that I had. "I would say make yourself at home but," I walked out of the room. "This is basically it," I gestured around the living room/kitchen/dining room.

Eric sat down on the couch that opened to a bed. He looked too big to be on that thing. "This is okay."

"Where are we going," I asked as I walked into the bathroom leaving it cracked open.

"I got tickets to go somewhere and was going to blow it off but then I figured that you might want to go," Eric called over. He smiled when I came out of the bathroom and checked me over twice before I asked him if what I was using was okay. "It's perfect," he took my hand and kissed it before we left my apartment.

"Are you certain that this dress is okay," I asked when we sat in his car. It was slightly tight as I moved my legs and tried to pull the dress down.

"It's more than okay," he looked over at me appreciatively before taking my hand again and kissing it.

Eric and I had been talking and sharing more information about each other over the weeks that passed. Next week was Thanksgiving and he was looking to take me to his mother's house for dinner. I had agreed after much debate with Dillon, Peter, Myra, Edward, and Hec.

"You want to go, you know you do," Edward teased.

"What did your cousin say," asked Myra.

"Oh my God, stop bringing it up," Peter shook his head. "The more you think about it, the more you're going to decide you don't want to go."

"You told him 'yes' right," questioned Dillon with a smile, "Because he has been extra chipper today. I mean he was still a jerk but he didn't crack down on us like he usually does."

"It's just a dinner," Hec replied. "He probably told his mom that he's interested in you and she wants to know who you are. And stop panicking. I see that look on your face. If he did talk to his mother about you, I'm pretty sure it's all good things. Like how much he likes you and thinks about you and..."

So that was basically everyone's response in a nutshell and I did end up telling Eric that it would be okay. In fact this was the dress that I was supposed to use to that night. But now there would be two nights that Eric would be seeing me in this dress and I didn't feel that comfortable about it. Not to mention for some reason it was tighter than it originally was when I first brought it.

"Stop fidgeting, you look great," he rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand and I glanced over at him to see that there was truth in his eyes. His facial expression seemed sincere, as though he did like how I looked.

"You're getting a bit chubby," Cain eyed me out. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Wow," I shook my head at him. "Thanks a lot," I took off the tank top and went to slip on one of his shirts instead. "I'm just a little bloated because it's that time of the month. So that sort of answers your question about me being pregnant."

"Thank God for that," he let out a long breath of relief.

"Jesus, I didn't think you'd be so upset if I got pregnant," I got into bed next to him.

"I'm not upset. It's just that you're picking up a little weight. It's because I love you that I tell you these things you know. I don't want my girl to look ridiculous in a teeny tiny shirt."

"The shirt wasn't that tiny on me. It..."

Cain let out a snort. "Perhaps JoyAnna you should consider losing a few pounds so you can fit into those clothes again."

"I can still fit into a lot of my clothes. I never was a size small anyways. And I don't think I'm getting fat. It's a healthy size."

"And yet here you are using my shirt," he questioned as though he were disgusted.

"Honestly, if it bothers you that much," I took off his shirt and threw it at him before walking out of the room, grabbing my tank and heading for the couch.

I shook my head when I heard Eric's voice ask me if I was cold. He adjusted the air temperature and then delved into conversation about how he got the tickets for the event we were going to. I couldn't help but glance back down and hear Cain's voice again telling me that I was getting a bit chubby. I turned back and asked Eric small questions to keep him talking. It seemed that was helping to drown out Cain's voice. When we had arrived, I was shocked.

"Is this..."

"Come on," he smiled after shutting off the car and unbuckling his seat belt. He appeared on the other side of the car to open my door, waving the valet off. A cameraman stopped us not even a few feet out of the car to take our picture. "Smile," he tucked me to his side.

I glanced up and ended up smiling at him just as the flash went off. "I've never been to one of these before."

"It gets rather boring. It's why I didn't want to come but then I thought that if I brought you," he handed what I assumed was an invitation to the man at the door. We bypassed several other people who were stopped and taking pictures as well as answering questions. "I knew I'd enjoy myself with you here with me," he whispered causing me to smile again.

Eric had brought me to a charity event that was being hosted by none other than Jack Kang, the third richest man in the United States. I pulled back whenever we met someone new. I told Eric that I felt severely underdressed. But he always brushed it off and said something wonderful and possibly panty-dropping worthy about how gorgeous I always was. He held my arm with his as though I were someone special. Hell, Eric even introduced me as Miss Ana Summers, as if the name had some sort of bearing on it.

I had run into Miss Wu, my former boss who had two of the girls whose names I couldn't recall. They were her assistants, a job that I had wanted. She raised an eyebrow at me and seemed to give me a nod of approval when Eric talked me up as though I were a Princess. Its how I felt, how he made me feel even though I knew that I wasn't dressed the part.

We sat at a table with an actor and his fiancé who was a Victoria's Secret model. Also on the table were two other people who were important in their field. Next to them were their dates. I didn't realize how much power Eric's name held because they seemed to know who he was and had commented on how delightful his 'young date' is. I smiled and thanked them.

Eric danced with me and continued to treat me as though I were important, as if he needed me there to look good in front of all these people. When he asked me to go home with him that night, I did not hesitate. I felt precious and wanted. A night out with him to a charity ball hosted by Jack Kang surpassed any night out with Cain to any of his family's luxurious dinner parties. I felt like I was floating on air. I didn't think that I'd have sex with Eric that night. But I had thought that we'd at least sleep in the same bed together. It shocked me just a bit when he had opened the room downstairs for me for the second time.

"Thank you," I turned around and smiled. "Tonight was beautiful Eric. I had a nice time."

"So did I. If you don't mind I'd like to show you something before you sleep," he asked with a small smile on his face while holding out his hand to me.

He had shown me the balcony on the top of his apartment suite and I couldn't help but gaze out in awe at the City. Dauntless looked so small from where we stood. He had an amazing view of the Dauntless pier and harbor with all its bright lights and on the other end he had a view of the downtown roads with the buildings' lights also dancing in the night.

"This is gorgeous. I bet it's just as amazing during the day."

"It is," his voice said behind me. "During the summer months it gets so hot up here after eight in the morning that I just admire it from inside," he nodded towards the glass ceiling to floor windows.

"I'm sure it does," I replied as Eric's hand moved past my face and pointed upwards. I gasped and stared up at the sky. "Look at all those stars," I smiled.

"Sometimes when you're in the City, the street lights drown out the sky. But from up here and on a crisp night like this, it does become breathtaking." I felt Eric's hands wrap around my waist and he pulled me close into him. This was one of the very first times that we had this type of intimate contact. "Is this okay Ana," Eric whispered with his breath hot against my neck as I shivered.

It was more than okay I wanted to say but instead I couldn't form the words. My head nodded and I felt Eric gently move his nose on my neck causing me to let out a very girly giggle. His lips smiled before pressing a soft kiss on my shoulder. It was a gentle moment and I took the time to turn around and face him. He kept his arms around my body. I reached up to place my hands on his shoulders.

"Stop overthinking," he told me the minute I opened my mouth. "Stop assuming the worst."

"I wasn't," I answered. "What I was going to say is that I appreciate everything that you've done. I don't think that I've ever felt this happy and cared about."

"You make me feel happy Ana," he mumbled. I was encased in his two arms as his forehead rest against mine.

"You two still haven't kissed," Hec asked.

"No we haven't," I frowned.

"Hey," Hec nudged me. "It's not because he doesn't want to, okay? I know what you're thinking. I go through that sometimes too. That maybe the sex was horrible, maybe I wasn't a good kisser, maybe she didn't enjoy kissing me or maybe she didn't feel anything when I touched her. I felt it though, I felt everything," he shook his head. "But you know what I realized, especially after you and I became close friends," he turned me.

"What," I asked.

"That when your heart isn't in it then nothing else will be. It doesn't matter how great the sex is..."

"No it does," I shook my head. "I know it does because I am..."

"Miss Summers and Mr. Rodriguez do you have something to share with the class," asked the professor.

"No Professor," I replied.

"Sex, kissing, touching," Hec listed the second he knew that we were safe from the professor's eyes, "no matter how good the partner is, it's nothing unless there is a connection. It can't just be on a one way street. It's a whole lot of give and take. It's about someone wanting you for everything you are and everything you are not."

"That's not true. Deep down inside you know that guys want these," I motioned to my boobs, "or even these," I pointed to my butt, "big and luscious."

"And you women don't think about how big this guy down here is," Hec gestured between his legs.

"That's not it," I shook my head.

"That's exactly it, Ana. True there are some general things about someone that you are attracted by and get aroused by. But for things to be desirable, great, passionate," Hec began, "the person has to truly want you, regardless of measurements, wealth or background. My ex liked the idea of me, hell she liked the idea of a lot of guys. But what she thought so much about my flaws that her heart wasn't in it and therefore to her it wasn't great. It didn't mean that something was wrong with me. It's the same thing with you," he turned completely to me.

"Me and Eric," I asked.

"You and your ex," Hec answered. "You were the ideal girl that he would take home to his mother. That's all that you were to him. He liked the idea of you but not you personally."

"Wow Hec, some friend you are," I sassed.

"It's the truth Ana. He tried to change you into something that he wanted. You think that your relationship went badly because something was wrong with you. Nothing is wrong with you Ana. He had no connection to you."

"It sounds like you're talking about love."

"Maybe I am," he shrugged.

"It's too soon to talk about love," I shook my head. "And besides Eric and I sleep in different bedrooms."

"That is him respecting your wishes, respecting you," Hec pointed out. "Stop reading into all the little things as a sign that he doesn't want you and look at the things that he does do in order to make you feel special. The guy has saved you on more than one occasion which means that he cares about your safety and your health. He keeps pursuing you even though you run and hide which tells me that he sees something in you, in him, in the two of you being together," Hec listed. "Just because he hasn't kissed you yet or offered to sleep in the same bed as you doesn't mean that he doesn't want to. He just doesn't want to scare you off again. Your track record with him kind of suggests it."

"Hey," I reached over to slap him as he ducked out of the way and chuckled.

"I'm just saying Ana. You two are learning to develop that deep connection. He knows you are hurt. But he wants to work with you despite all of that. That says a lot. Overlooking all the other things or secrets about his past and yours, he's trying to build a connection with you because he knows that that will help the two of you when trouble arises. And a real connection makes everything else better."

I thought a lot about what Hec had told me and that night when Eric was outside in the college's parking lot standing on the side of his car with a small bouquet of flowers, I couldn't help but feel that there certainly was a connection growing between the two of us. There was still a little doubt in me here and there or any time that I remembered something about my relationship with Cain. But whenever he looked over and smiled at me as though I was the most important person to him, I let myself live in the moment. Eric was helping me and I was learning how to finally be happy.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if this is kind of a late update. You can leave the story if you want to but I felt that I was making it have too much romance. I had to add in some suspense and action in here. After all it is Dauntless. So yes I made Eric have a criminal family showing that there is more to the story than just Ana having to see the contrast on the relationships in her life. It is also a story about Eric seeing something in Ana that is contrast to the type of life that he is used to. Yes they have been talking a whole lot about one another, sharing details about their lives but Ana is still being cautious. She is slowly learning and I didn't want her to automatically drop everything but she will be seeing another differences. One of course was in here. I hope that you all liked it. Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: New**

"Oh my goodness, Eric," I smiled as I opened the box. I put the lid back on and closed it. "May I ask why you brought me a Christian Louboutin?"

"I thought you might like it," he replied. "You were looking at it when we went shopping the other day."

Eric and I had gone shopping together on two separate occasions. The first time it was to buy a few groceries for his place. I wanted to make him dinner and dessert but he didn't really keep anything stocked in his cabinets or in his refrigerator. I had brought enough food to last through a storm, hurricane, power outage and a zombie apocalypse. Eric didn't mind. In fact he had encouraged it. I had thought that he wouldn't like me making dinner at his place because Eric enjoyed going out to eat but he surprised me.

"I actually don't like eating alone," he said. "My father always had us dining around the table together. No matter what happened during the day, he insisted that we eat together as a family. After he passed, my mother didn't really keep up with the routine. And I found that I didn't like the sense of eating at a dinner table without someone with me. I usually eat in my office before closing up."

"My father liked eating dinner together too," I smiled before pausing in the dairy aisle. "He liked to listen to whatever we talked about, giving advice when we needed. Even after working all day out in the fields he'd put a smile on and ask us about our worries, making them his own."

"What does your Dad do?"

"He works as a manager for Amity Food Group," I smiled again looking at the milk cartons that had the Amity Food Group label on them. "He's been there since high school. Started off as a field worker, most of my brothers and I had done that during the summer or when we didn't have school," I said. "Even after my Dad got promoted to various positions in the company, we still worked the fields seasonally," I shook my head and laughed.

"That sounds like fun, being with your family."

"It was," I turned to him as he smiled at me. "We'd laugh more on those days. I guess when we would start school back up that's why my father liked having us together again at the table, keep us close."

"I understand that part. My mother and I don't really see eye to eye that much anymore," Eric explained. "I guess we should eat dinner together more often but we always found excuses not to meet up with one another. I suppose that's another reason why I so desperately wanted to have dinner with you. I didn't want to feel alone again," he said reaching out to run his hand gently down my cheek.

I smiled and turned to gather more food. "This is actually turning out to be a lot, don't you think," I asked as I looked down at the wagon before wandering off.

"I think it would be nice to eat dinner in my house again."

"You really don't mind?"

"As long as we're spending time together," he wrapped his arms around my waist as we stood in front of the meat deli.

He had started to hold my hand or wrap his arms around my shoulders or waist more often after that one night on his balcony. That had only been a week ago but I liked the turn of events. It made me feel different and special. Especially during the second time that we went shopping together. We had gone to a few shopping outlets to look for a dress to where to his mother's house for Thanksgiving dinner. He had insisted that the dress I had would be okay but I wanted to get something new. When he demanded that he come with me to shop and pay for the dress, we had almost gotten into a small argument at the store.

"I didn't want you to come in the first place," I walked around another clothing rack.

"Well, I'm here," he stated, "and what is wrong with me wanting to pay for the dress?"

"You pay for everything as it is."

"I don't pay for everything."

"Yes, you do. You pay for every dinner, lunch, breakfast, movie," I began to list. "And now you want to pay for my clothes. I don't need you to take care of me. I don't need your money. I don't need your help anymore, Cain," I practically shouted as I marched down the aisle.

"Is this what your ex did?"

I stopped mid step. Slowly I turned to see Eric standing a few feet back. "Why did you bring him up?"

"You were the one who brought him up. You shouted your ex's name at me," Eric explained. "You told me that you didn't need me to take care of you. Did you intend to tell that to me or was it something that you were looking forward to telling your ex?"

I looked away and sighed. Eric came to stand close to me and I closed my eyes, feeling his warmth. "He made me dependent on him. My friend Hec was telling me that that was the ultimate hold he had on me. He made it so that I would need him and that I wouldn't have anywhere else to go to but to him." Eric took one of my hands in his. "I quit my job. I quit school. I left everything behind to be with him and," I sighed again. "It was so hard to build myself back up. I don't want to be that girl again."

"You're not, Ana," he took my other hand in his. "I know you work really hard. I know that you are responsible and strong. I know that you do not _need_ someone to take care of you. But Ana, I want to. I want to be there for you."

"You don't need to be all the time though," I responded.

"That wasn't my intention on making you feel suffocated. I don't want to take away your drive in being a hardworking, diligent and reliable woman. It's one of the things that I'm attracted to," he smiled and pulled our bodies closer. "I care for you, about you. It's the only reason why I do so much. I'm sorry that it made you feel that I was trying to take away your independence."

"I appreciate everything that you do Eric. I like how patient and giving you are with me. It's just hard for me to discern between kindness and deceit."

"I didn't think that buying you dinner or buying you clothes would make you feel that way."

"It doesn't. Didn't," I shook my head in confusion.

"I like eating dinner with you. I already explained my reason why."

"I know, I know," I replied. "I don't like eating along either. And I like that we can talk during day and share what happened throughout the day or just unwind from something stressful that happened. I didn't mean to say what I said about not needing you. I just," I shook my head again, feeling utterly confused and irritated with myself.

"Ana," Eric whispered as he pulled me into a warm embrace. "I don't want you to get the feeling that I'm trying to demean you. I'm happy to buy you things. I'm happy to let you buy things," he added which made me smile. "If you ever feel uncomfortable with anything, you need to tell me," his breath was hot against my neck. "At the same time," his lips mumbled until they pulled away, "you can't go around being suspicious of my motives whenever I want to treat you to dinner or buy a present for you."

"I promise that I'll do my best," I said as he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

Eric didn't end up buying me the dress. But here was a pair of shoes that cost twice as much as my rent.

"I had been looking at these shoes," I commented.

"It matches your dress."

"It does," I smiled running my hand on the heel and then turning back to Eric. "It was expensive Eric. I don't know how to pay you back."

"It's a gift, Ana. I don't expect much in return. Besides you earned it, you passed your final," he smiled.

"I sort of had to pass that test, so I don't think that..."

"You were walking around here," he motioned to his place, "reciting the words in your text as if though they were some presidential speech. Then you were praying most fervently," he put his hands together, "please let me pass, please let me pass, please let me pass," he repeated causing me to hit his shoulder as he chuckled. "All that hard work and determined hope deserves to be rewarded. And as I said before, I just want to do something nice for you."

"Thank you," I whispered as Eric kissed my forehead and then my cheek. He hovered right before my lips. I parted my lips slightly showing him I wanted it too. He pulled away and then shook his head slightly. "Eric..."

"I like you Ana. I know we haven't really confirmed anything but I want to date you. When I said that you make you happy, I meant it. From the moment that I saw you on the camera smiling at your cousin..."

"Wait," I pulled back. "You were watching me on a camera?"

Eric chuckled and then nodded. "A bit of a stalker, I guess," he shrugged. "As a supervisor I have access to the security system and check the cameras around the building. I noticed that one of my workers had a girl sitting on his desk." I let out a small laugh thinking about my cousin Dillon and those few days when I was unemployed and would have lunch with him. "She had the warmest smile and these innocent eyes."

"You were really looking closely in that video weren't you," I teased.

"I got a little upset because I had no one like you in my life. I didn't have someone who would bring me lunch and ask me about my day. I didn't have someone to smile at me when I was having a bad day. I thought about my Dad and how he and my mother would do that for each other and I hated that someone else had that and I didn't. I watched you smile at Dillon day after day. Then I realized that I didn't want some random girl smiling at me, I wanted your smile. And I hated myself for that because to me you belonged to Dillon. It was wrong of me to desire another man's girl let alone covet a relationship with her."

I smiled and looked away. "How did you feel when you found out that we were related? I briefly remember you saying that the office wasn't ancestry dot com."

Eric chuckled. "A part of me was thrilled because I thought that I had a chance with you. Then I realized that I knew nothing whatsoever about you. It was purely a physical attraction and a fantasy of a possible relationship. That's why I escorted you out. I wanted to know your name, the name to my fantasy."

I blushed and continued to look anywhere but at him.

"Then you stopped coming to the office and I panicked that I had scared you off. I saw you at the bank and then again at the restaurant and I took my chance in asking you to dinner."

"But then I declined, over and over again," I rolled my eyes.

"That you did," Eric chuckled again. "There were so many occasions where I wanted to go back to the bank or restaurant and demand that you let me take you to dinner. You had my phone number, heck you knew where I worked and yet there was no response from you but insecurity and frightened thoughts."

"Eric, I explained why I..."

"I get it but I feel like this is more than you just being with someone who had cheated on you constantly throughout your relationship. That day at the mall when you said that he made you dependent on him, I got the feeling that he also made you lose confidence about yourself."

"He did," I nodded.

"I wanted to give you some of that back before we established what was happening between us. I wanted you to have confidence in me, too. You are this beautiful person, inside and out. I hope you see yourself the way I do. I hope you see in me something worthwhile."

"I do. Eric you haven't given up on me and you treat me like I'm different than the rest."

"I know you're still scared Ana. But I want," he smiled. "I want us to be together, in a relationship. I want to introduce you as my girlfriend. I want to hold you when you cry and make you laugh when you're sad. I want to argue with you over what movie to watch or whether you hate a certain shirt that I love," he said as I smiled. "I want to see your smile when I come home. I want us to have dinners at the table, debate about the next president or irritate each other by me drinking out of the carton or you leaving your personal things all over my bathroom. I want to give you romance and affection and promises of forever," he ran a hand down my cheek and wiped at a tear that I didn't know I had shed. "I want the bad and the good and everything else that we have to offer one another. I want to be with you. What do you say?"

"That was probably the most humorous, caring, lovely and honest way of asking someone to be their girlfriend. Well at least that I know of," I said smiling.

"I did say that as long as you're honest with me then I'll be honest with you. Everything will work itself in there if we're truthful about how we feel, think and act," he kissed my hand. "So how about it?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Yes," he leaned in with his lips hovering above mine for yet a second time today.

"Yes," I whispered.

Eric's lips brushed against mine tentatively causing me to close my eyes before he reached his hand up around my neck, closing the space between us completely. The kiss was soft and slow. I never thought I would ever be kissed like this, especially by someone big and strong like Eric. Before I knew it Eric had wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I let myself melt, molding our bodies together. The pressure of his lips was still gentle and I liked that our first kiss was sweet and filled with such hope.

It had been a long time since I had been kissed properly. Even during the last months of my relationship with Cain, he'd never been this sweet. I huffed in annoyance at the thought of my ex causing Eric to part my lips gently with his tongue. He did a slow exploration, nothing demanding and rough. It was overall the perfect kiss for me, for us. His kiss and his touch made my core heat and my stomach tighten. It was a brand new feeling for me that ended far too soon for my liking.

I felt Eric smile against my lips and my heart begun to beat faster. Yup, this was definitely something new. "You're my girl, now," he mumbled before pressing another tender kiss to my lips. His mouth moved to the corner of my mouth and then my jaw. I moved my head slightly back so he could kiss my neck. "And I'm your guy," he finished before pushing away slowly.

My eyes opened to see him smiling back at me. "I don't know what I did to deserve you," I ran my hands down his arms and then let it rest on his abs.

He took one of my hands and pressed a kiss to the back. "It is me who doesn't deserve you, Ana."

"Well we can be 'deserving' together," I tried to joke as we both laughed quietly before Eric kissed me softly again.

I moved my hips forward just a bit, mostly done by accident. That tender kiss had waked up new feelings in me and my body reacted before I could stop it. I caught something hard and thick press against my core.

Eric's hand released mine and gripped onto my waist. "Don't move like that again," he groaned closing his eyes. I waited for a moment before he opened them to see that they had darkened. "It is safe to say that you turn me on rather easily. Therefore, let's not do something you'll regret later."

"I won't," I replied before tilting my head down to his.

"I think that you will," he moved me back where I could no longer feel his erection. "It can wait. I can wait," he reassured me.

I wanted to argue. Anyone who saw Eric knew that he was attractive. He was built and his muscles were defined. Sometimes his voice was so low and deep that it could get any woman wet. Then there was that look in his eyes and that wicked smirk that made you want to take off your panties. How could I keep a guy like that if I withheld sex? I wasn't adventurous enough in bed with Cain and he ended up cheating on me multiple times.

"Ana," Eric's voice woke me from my thoughts. He looked frustrated. "What are you thinking about right now? Because, I have a feeling that you aren't thinking sensibly."

"I should be," I closed my eyes. "I just had this wonderful guy ask me to be his girlfriend in the most romantic way that I could ever hope for and then we shared the sweetest first kiss that I swear is better than the ones that I've seen in the movies," I opened my eyes and leaned forward to rest my forehead against his. "And then this stupid thought appears in my head and I..."

"Tell it to go away, Ana," he reached up and caressed my cheek. "And if they are still there," he adjusted our bodies until we were in a position where he could lie back on his couch. He placed me on my side, half of my body still draped over his. My head rested below his chin. "I will make them disappear. It's just me Ana. Just you and me, being deserving together, remember?"

A small laugh escaped my mouth and he turned down to kiss my forehead. Eric's hand slowly rubbed my back as his other took my hand in his and interlocked our fingers. I smiled and then looked across to see that the shoe box sat on his coffee table. They always say that it's the thought that counts. Well, Cain had never brought me a thoughtful gift. In fact he had never noticed what I liked. If I had said something he always brought something else. But he had paid attention to all those other girls. Looking at the shoe box I remembered Eric's words.

 _"I thought you might like it," he replied. "You were looking at it when we went shopping the other day."_

 _"It matches your dress."_

 _"It's a gift, Ana. I don't expect much in return. Besides you earned it, you passed your final," he smiled._

 _"You were walking around here," he motioned to his place, "reciting the words in your text as if though they were some presidential speech."_

Cain had told me to stop going to the University because I was to stay home. He had enough money, made enough for the both of us. I could stay home and he would take care of everything. But here, Eric was encouraging me to reach out for my goals. I had passed a final and he was proud of me. Eric remembered me wanting to buy the shoe. He even remembered that it matched my dress. What guy remembers that sort of thing? He was truly observant. Either that or he could take his eyes off of me. I'd like to think it was the second notion.

And that was why his gift was more valuable than all the other gifts I had ever got from Cain. It wasn't just the fact that he brought me an expensive shoe. He brought a thoughtful gift, one that he knew I would want. It definitely is the thought that counts.

"Thank you," I whispered closing my eyes as he continued to soothingly touch me.

"Whatever for," he asked quietly. His chest rumbled underneath me as he spoke.

"Everything," I said before moving my head to kiss under his jaw.

"Stay with me tonight."

"Of course."

I half expected Eric to move us and that he would show me to the room that I had been making my own. But instead we stayed there on the couch for a while more. I forgot how it felt like to be held. But this was totally different, something all brand new. I am this man's girlfriend. And he belongs to me. It made me feel happier than I did when Cain had proposed and I innocently walked around flaunting the ring that I believed meant that he made a vow to me.

Eric's touches, his breathing and the rise of his chest under my head lulled me to sleep. I couldn't help but think that after a wonderful evening I was going to wake up next to this man.

The next morning I was sorely disappointed. My eyes opened to see the coloring of the pillows and comforter. Sitting up I realized that I was moved into the room that I had stayed the last two times that Eric had asked me to sleep over. I flung the blankets back about to march to his room when the door opened and Eric walked in carrying a large plate in one hand and two rather large mugs in his other hand.

"I am not a good cook but I made eggs and bacon and warmed up those croissants you brought from the store," he smiled walking in with just his pajama pants.

I gulped and looked away embarrassed. He noticed and moved to set the plate down. There on the plate were two forks for us to use. He obviously had put some thought into this. And I knew what he said was true. Eric knew how to cook certain foods but that was about it. For him to have done this meant a lot but I was still so irritated with the idea of me marching to his room to demand that he sleep in the same bed as me.

"What's wrong?"

"I know that you said it can't wait, or that you can wait. But I just thought that after everything last night that, even if we didn't," I started to explain as he sat down on the bed next to me. "We'd still, I don't know," I shook my head.

"Do you remember anything last night?"

"What are you talking about? I remember everything about last night," I turned to look at him as he continued to smile knowingly as though he held some secret. "You gave me a thoughtful gift and then asked me to be your girlfriend. We shared our first kiss and you asked me to stay but you always leave me alone and..."

Eric leaned forward and barely brushed his lips against mine.

"You obviously were too tired to remember," he chuckled, pulling back and looking at my confused expression. "We both fell off to sleep on the couch."

"That part I remember," I said.

"My phone buzzed sometime during the night, waking me up. And even though I didn't mind sleeping with you in my arms, I wasn't that comfortable on the couch. I was just going to carry you to my room but I did not ask if that would be okay with you. I didn't want to assume."

"So instead you carried me here?"

Eric nodded. "Just as I put you down on the bed, you woke up and wouldn't let go of my shirt," he gestured to the other side of the bed where his shirt lay. "You told me you didn't want to be alone."

"I did," I blushed looking down. Eric took my hand in his, causing me to look up at him and he smiled encouragingly.

"You did," he replied. "I asked if you were sure about it, considering that we only just confirmed our relationship. And you said that it would be wrong for me to leave my girlfriend all alone," he said as I tried to hide my face in embarrassment. But Eric wouldn't let me. Instead he pulled me into his lap. "I thought it was endearing. And I really wanted to sleep with you in my arms so I have to admit that even though you don't remember asking last night, I was really happy that you did."

"Well, I'm happy that I did too," I said. "I had been waiting a while to sleep with you." I shook my head. "I meant on you, wait no," I held up my hand.

He chuckled and kissed me softly. "I know what you mean. At least now we know that it was something that we both wanted and we were both ready for it to happen."

"Even if I don't remember," I asked.

"Even if you don't remember," he smiled. "There will be other opportunities, I'm sure."

And there was one that following Thursday. I had gotten ready to go to Eric's mother's house for Thanksgiving dinner. He had asked if I wanted to go to my cousin's first just to wish them Happy Thanksgiving but I decided that it would be best if I didn't. Peter had gone back home to see his mother and Dillon was stuck in the same situation as I was. He was going to meet Lauren's family.

"You look wonderful," Myra told me. "I love those shoes," she pointed down at my feet.

"So when is he coming," asked Edward as he ate away at whatever food he could find in my fridge.

"Seriously," Myra looked at him, "you're eating before we go to Will's?"

"I told you that I was hungry," he mumbled before taking another bite. "Besides," Edward's voice got louder, "you two are gushing over shoes and..."

"Eric brought them for me," I interrupted tilting my foot and showing the side of the shoe.

"Is that what I think it is," she stopped me from turning and stared down at my feet. I nodded and she ended up squealing. "Those are expensive."

"The dress is Chanel," I ran my hands over it. "I liked the dark red, almost wine color and when I saw the shoe, I fell in love with it because when you tilt it like this..."

"It looks the same color as your dress, ooh!" Myra grabbed my hands and smiled brightly.

Edward sighed dramatically as Myra and I spoke for another twenty minutes or longer. After they had left, I looked at my phone and realized that Eric had been running a little late. Despite the fact that I didn't go to see any of my cousins, I decided to call my parents. It was about the time they would be having dinner so everyone would be home.

"Hi," I shouted happily when my brother Jensen came on the phone.

"It's JoyAnna," he screamed at everyone, "it's JoyAnna!"

There seemed to be a shuffling on the other line and I had to hold back laughter as my youngest brother came on the phone. "Hi. How's my little Jimmy Bean doing?"

"Okay," he replied before the phone was taken away from him. "Hey!"

"After," Joshua told him. "Hey Ana guess what? I got sent to the Principal's office last week and I saw your picture in there when you part of the dance team during your freshmen year. You guys won the state championship or something like that," he explained.

"Wait," I stopped him. "What were you doing in the Principal's office?"

"Were you even listening to me? I saw a picture of you on the dance team, winning the state championship. I didn't even know you were on the dance team!"

"I only did it for two years. Blossom and I were co-captains freshmen year. And then after she left I didn't really feel like being there anymore," I said but something told me that my brother and I both knew the reason why.

Cain didn't like me being on the team. He felt that being a dancer was worse than being a cheerleader because the dancers were at almost every school event, hosting parties and even working out in the community more than the cheerleaders. That would be that I would be spending more time away from him. Not to mention the attention that I got from my older brother's friends who were constantly around the dance team since Jordan's girlfriend was on the team also.

"Besides you were going through that girls are icky phase," I let out a nervous laugh hoping that he would change the subject.

And to my amazement he did. "The Principal really talked you up. She said that you were an amazing student. You had better grades than Jonathan."

"Yeah," I smiled at the memory when I came home with an assignment that I received a '100%' on. Jonathan complained throughout dinner. "How is Jonathan doing?"

The conversation turned serious again.

"He's okay I guess," Joshua answered.

Jonathan had gotten let go from his job a couple months after I became a runaway bride. We later learned that the company he worked for was owned by Cain's grandfather. Cain's mother was the one to drop by our house with her sympathy over Jonathan's situation. Apparently Jonathan couldn't break the news to our father so she had decided to do it for him. After he wasn't able to afford the payments on his loft, he moved back home.

"You sure you didn't know about it," Jonathan questioned me when I called a couple months back.

"I swear, I had no idea that they were going to let you go all because I broke up with..."

"Broke up? Broke up?" Jonathan started to grow louder and angrier. "You fucking left him standing at the altar!"

"Jonathan," I winced at his use of foul language.

"Who does that, JoyAnna? And now you're playing the victim as though he done something wrong!"

"He did do something wrong. He was having an affair. Why can't you take my side on this? I'm your baby sister."

"Some sister," he scoffed. "If you had just married him, I wouldn't have been fired! I was humiliated! She came here to tell Dad that I wasn't working anymore! You're not the only one who lost everything! My car, my house, my job," he listed. "All gone because my bitch of a sister couldn't work it out with her finace! How dumb could you be? Why the hell couldn't you just let him apologize, JoyAnna? It was just one girl. She didn't mean shit to him. I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"You? I'm the one who was cheated on. And it wasn't even one girl or one time or one isolated incident!"

"Stop shouting," my father scolded as I heard Jonathan mumble. "Wildflower, Jonathan isn't blaming you for anything," he said as he came onto the phone.

"It sounds like it," I almost started to cry.

Jonathan had drifted away from the family after I started dating Cain. He had gone to the college in Amity. It was small but he had excelled and when the Banners met him they felt that his potential wasn't being used to full capacity. Jonathan had never really dreamed of being ambitious or living anywhere but Amity. They had come in, given him a taste of it and ever since then they had become his little puppet. He looked down on us and every visit to Amity seemed to be filled with more arrogance and less affection.

I always remembered my three brothers looking out for me and the rest of the family. Jonathan was shy around girls and didn't do much dating. But whenever he came to visit, there was always some new girl of the week. She was just as rude as he was. And the longer he stayed away, the more he became this other person. Our phone conversation had hurt so badly and it took him a couple more months to cool down and finally apologize to me.

"I don't blame you," Jonathan stated.

"Are you sure about that," I sassed.

"Maybe at first I did," his voice was soft. "But it was wrong of me to rationalize that if you had stuck it out in an unhappy marriage that I would be happy in my current lifestyle. I hope you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," I told him. "You're my brother. You'll always be my brother."

"And you're my sister. I'm truly sorry."

From what our father stated, Jonathan had begun tutoring at the high school and doing some light research on pharmaceuticals. Apparently the company was working on something and now that he had time to think about it, it was something unethical and possibly illegal. He was hoping to expose the Banners but every time he got close to it, there seemed to be a road block in his way.

"Hey."

I smiled. Speak of the devil. "Hey."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," I sighed.

"Uh oh," Jonathan chuckled. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I answered.

"Really," Jonathan asked skeptically. "Alright, well what are you doing right now?"

"I'm just waiting for my boyfriend to pick me up. He's running kind of late and..."

"Did you just say 'boyfriend'?"

I gulped and waited in silence as I let my brother's question sink in. Then I realized that I hadn't told my family yet that I had started seeing Eric. Then again, it was just recent. Besides Eric and I, there were only five other people who knew. I didn't even tell Peter yet because he had gotten on a plane and flew to Candor.

"Wildflower?" I sighed and closed my eyes. Of course Jonathan's question would make my father stop whatever he was doing and hurry over to the phone.

"Hi Daddy," I replied.

"Hello," my father's voice was soothing. "We just sat down to eat. Your brothers were passing the phone back and forth and I figure I get in some time before Jack comes on. How have you been?"

"Good," I answered. "How are you and mom?"

"Your mother and I are well, JoyAnna. We uh," he cleared his throat and then chuckled as I heard everyone getting boisterous in the background. "We're expecting."

"Tell them they're getting old," Joshua shouted.

"Leave Mom and Dad alone," Jonathan groaned.

"I have five grown children and none of them have given me grandchildren yet," I heard my mother scold.

"Haven't found the right girl," Jonathan stated.

"I found a lot but none that can cook," Jensen joked. "Ow," he exclaimed and I knew that my mother had smacked him over the head.

I rolled my eyes at my brothers' statements. "Well, at least I have hope in Jack," my mother said.

"What's going on with Jack," I asked.

"I'll wait for him to tell you when he gets here. But I'm glad to hear that you're doing well. And what's this about a new boyfriend?"

"Is it too soon, daddy?"

"It'll be a year, come next month," he said.

Next month, I shook at my head at how naive I had been.

"Get it," I nudged Cain. "Twelve, thirteen, fourteen," I repeated, "that will be our wedding date!"

"Wedding in December," he scoffed.

"No, the date. It's sequential and it is also the last time that you could do something like that with the date. You can't do thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen because there is no thirteenth month and..."

"It's just a date," he replied.

"I know but it's our wedding date," I bounced excitedly on the bed. "Come on what do you think?"

"As long as you're happy with it," he shrugged.

He shrugged, I thought as I closed my eyes. He shrugged as if it wasn't important, as if he didn't care.

"I think that's enough time to meet someone. How did the two of you meet," my father asked bringing my mind back to the present.

"He works with Dillon."

"I thought you said you didn't like any of Dillon's workmates because they were clowns."

I let out a small laugh. "They are a bunch of clowns. But Eric is actually Dillon's supervisor."

"He is name is Eric, huh?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"You sound happy," he noted.

"I am."

"So tell me more because your mother is bouncing over here, trying to get the phone out of my hands."

"We met a few months ago actually, right before I started working at the Bank. Then a couple months later he asked me to dinner. I said no at first," I explained. "I had avoided answering his calls for a while too after we finally did have dinner."

"That's to be expected," he replied. "Dating is new for you. You're bound to be nervous and cautious."

"I feel like a fool sometimes, Dad. He's patient and kind. He buys me flowers or when I've had a bad day at work. He would text me just to say 'good morning' or 'good night'. He always asks about me and my interests. And he doesn't keep a lot of secrets from me. He always says that I can ask and when I do he answers them honestly. He promised that when we first went to dinner, that he will be honest with me as long as I'm honest with him. I wonder why I kept stringing him along and..."

"Don't," my father stopped me. "Don't feel sorry for keeping things at your own pace, JoyAnna. Does he know about Cain?"

"He knows that Cain cheated on me."

"And that's it?"

"Yes."

"You're still scared. I can sense it. And nothing is wrong with that. But don't bring your old relationship into this new one. It will only hurt the two of you more if you hold back from telling him what's going on. There is never a right timeline as to when you'll get over your past and start anew. There is no deadline as to when you can fall in love again, and I know it may be too soon to talk about love but I think that as long as you keep your mind and heart open to it, it will happen. Things take time, and time can mean days, weeks, months or even years, my Wildflower. When you know that you're ready, then you're ready. I'm just glad that you're happy again. Although you do know that you don't need a man in your life to be happy right?"

"I know that Daddy. I'm working two jobs. I'm going back to school. I'm living on my own, doing things my way. I feel independent right now, more so than I ever have before and I think I'm in a good place in my own life to start this relationship."

"That's my girl," he said, his voice full of pride. "It sounds like this young man gave you back some strength."

"He did. I like him, Dad."

"That's good but I'll reserve my final judgment for when I meet him."

"Really," I rolled my eyes.

"You may be on your own but you'll always be my Wildflower," he added. "Oh, your brother Jack is here. I'll let him talk to you. I love you my baby."

"Love you too, Dad," I said.

"Hey there, little Sis!"

"Hey Jack!"

Jack was marrying his longtime girlfriend, Hannah. They had broken up twice before and not because either of them had cheated on the other. In fact, they were so in love even during the time they were separated that both her and Jack refused to see other people. It was a cute, romantic story and my heart clenched a little when he broke the news to me. Hannah came on the line and asked if I could be one of her bridesmaids. I wanted to say 'no' until I realized that this would help me. Not only that, but this was for my brother. So I said yes and then she said that I would be walking down the aisle with her cousin, Gregory. I internally sighed because Greg and I used to be close friends until I started dating Cain. He didn't like Cain either and just like Blossom, stopped talking to me when I chose to go out with Cain.

I spoke more to my mother and then realized that I had been waiting for almost an entire hour for Eric. I hung up, wishing them Happy Thanksgiving again and promised that I would make it out for the New Year. I didn't think that I could take off Christmas weekend and my mother said that was fine, as long as they got to see me.

Looking around I realized that Eric should have been here by now. Right when I was about to swipe my finger to call him, a knock sounded at my door.

"Hey," I opened it. "I was wondering where you..."

"This is serious, Mom," Eric practically yelled. "Jessica was over earlier and told me what happened."

I stepped aside as Eric walked in and started pacing in my living room/kitchen/dining room. He mentioned another girls' name. I was about to say something about who this Jessica was and why she had been over at his place earlier but I decided to wait until he was done. I walked to the fridge to get a beer for both him and me.

"Just because Aunt Jeanine says that..."

He stopped and you could tell that she was arguing with him.

"But it's Thanksgiving. I just got to my girlfriend's house. I was looking forward to introducing you to her."

He ran a hand through his hair and over his face. I took this time to notice that he was dressed in a wonderful dark grey suit with a dark blue shirt inside. It fit his frame well. I swear the guy looked like a model in a luxury car commercial. Had I ever mentioned that?

"She's lovely, smart, hard-working and sweet," Eric turned to me. It was like he finally saw me. His eyes ran over me the same way that I had been appraising him earlier. "And breathtaking," he said taking another step closer to me. He wrapped one arm around me pulling me against his chest. "She was looking forward to tonight as well."

He moved the cell phone away from his mouth.

"You look gorgeous," he kissed me quickly and gave me a smile before putting the phone back to his side. Eric sighed and looked above my head. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back slowly. "Can we at least try to get together for Christmas?"

There was a pause and Eric moved his head to rest his forehead against mine.

"Alright. Happy Thanksgiving," he said and pulled away, pressing the button to end the call to his mom. "Something came up with my mom. She's doing something for my Aunt and," he sighed. "Apparently she didn't feel that having dinner with us was a priority."

"I'm sure it's something important."

"This is my Aunt Jeanine. To her, everything about her and her life is far more important than that of anyone else's."

"Maybe your Aunt wanted to spend time with her sister on Thanksgiving," I offered.

"My Aunt doesn't celebrate holidays. You do remember what I told you that she does for a living, right?"

"Yes," I nodded. "But even criminals have holidays," I tried to make a joke but Eric just shook his head.

"I'm just sorry that I can't give you a better family holiday dinner. Here you are, with your parents in another state and I hate that you're on your own," Eric sighed.

"I'm not on my own," I smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek, "I'm with you."

It was an impossibly cheesy line but Eric smiled in appreciation. He called two people and managed to get us to have dinner on a yacht. He carried me on board the ship and didn't put me down until we came to the couch where dinner was to be served. He took off my heels and then offered me wine from the boat's bar. It was utterly romantic. We sailed around for a while after dinner before we returned to the harbor. This night, Eric slept over at my apartment. The bed wasn't the best and I warned him but he said he didn't care about the bed as long as I was there with him. I couldn't help but think that my dad was right. There was no timeline or set date. I couldn't rush our relationship. I could only hope that over time, things would be better. And I closed my eyes after whispering 'Happy Thanksgiving' I realized that things had gotten better.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Okay, so I accidentally deleted chapter 10.**  
 **How that happened, I'm not so sure.**

 **From what I can remember is that during this chapter:**  
Ana has been talking to Eric for a while and Elsa throws a small wrench into their conversation by informing Ana that "No man wants a dorky, chubby girlfriend. Especially Eric Coulter", causing Ana to become self-conscious when Eric buys her favorite cookies from her favorite bakery in Dauntless.  
Eric asks her what's wrong and she admits about her insecurities.  
He stays with her at her apartment. During their conversation Ana states that she wants to lose weight but Eric replies that he likes her just the way she is - there's just enough for him to hold onto. In fact he confesses to disliking how skinny she was when they first met because he doesn't think it was truly healthy.  
After explaining that she lost the weight after the depression of the breakup, Eric tells her that he doesn't want that to happen again.  
When Ana says that she doesn't want to gain any more weight or lose any more - because she was admittedly too skinny after the breakup - Eric states that she just wants to maintain the weight she has to which she agrees.  
They work out a little plan as to how they will do that, walking, gym, etc.  
Eric shows her that he cares about her, showing appreciation for her body.  
Ana and Eric are kissing on his couch when Ana decides to ask Eric about his tattoo and he tells her about his father and how they'd have these awesome camping trips and do a lot of family activities together.  
Sometime later, Eric undresses Ana and tenderly shows how much he loves her physicaly. Ana tries to return the favor by giving him a blow job - thinking that that's what all guys want, right? But Eric stops her and promises that he is going to change her mind about relationships, sex and love. Whatever preconceptions she has about herself or a relationship, Eric vows to change that.  
When discussing it with Myra and Edward, Edward says that he can see that Eric cares about her and reminds her about Eric's past once more - admitting that he himself came from the same sort of background.  
To show Ana how committed Eric is, Ana receives a key to Eric's apartment. He tells her that she can go there whenever she wants to.  
Eric leaves to go on a trip to Erudite for his job.  
While he's gone, Ana finishes her classes for the semester. Hec is driving her home when she receives a text message stating: _You should really ask Eric who he's sleeping with tonight, bitch.  
_ Ana goes to sleep crying, thinking that Eric lied to her the same as her ex - Cain - would have and isn't on a business trip but is fooling around.

 **I am so terribly upset that this chapter deleted. It had the first glimpses of a lemon, smut or sexual scene between Eric and Ana. But other than that it also shows Ana's insecurities in the beginning and it has Eric's promise/vow that he's going to change her mind about it. And I think that is the best part of the entire incident that happens in her apartment. The fact that Eric says that he is going to do everything he can to show her how a man is supposed to treat her is important to their relationship and the story.**

 **Again I am so terribly sorry that this chapter got deleted and that I cannot replace it. I'm working on it and hopefully I can put something up before the story is complete.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Confrontation**

"Really," I threw my phone down on the bed and stalked off towards Eric's bathroom.

Dillon had called me three times last night and once early this morning. I wanted to laugh that my cousin had called me and yet my boyfriend hadn't. The least he could have done was made it look like he was concerned about me. At least he could have shoot me a text that he was thinking of me or to tell me goodnight.

I did my morning routine and was just about ready to go to work when I remembered what happened last night. Eric didn't text me but somebody did and that somebody was with Eric. She was probably still with him right now. I stared at the bed where I slept last night and broke down into tears, imaging Eric rolling around with someone under the sheets.

"Hello, Mrs. Rodriguez," I said into my phone.

"Hello Ana. Are you not coming in today?"

"I don't feel so good. I know this is last minute but I..."

"Don't say anything else," she replied. "My son woke up this morning feeling horribly hungover. He, Noah and Scott were all lying around my back yard patio. When I asked why you weren't there celebrating the last day of the semester he told me you weren't feeling well last night."

I laughed into the receiver. "Hec told me that they were going to take it easy. That knucklehead," I said as his mother laughed.

"I understand your classes were stressful. I know you've been working two jobs along with school and I have to say that I'm proud of you, Ana. Everyone is here today and we got two transfers, one of them our temporary supervisor and the other a temporary teller. We'll be okay."

"Again I'm really sorry about calling in."

"Ana, this is the first time. You've been here for a while and I've never had a complaint from you. Take the day to recover."

"Thank you Mrs. Rodriguez."

"I expect you over for dinner sometime next week," she said. "I want to make a cake for you and Hec finishing up your Fall semester."

"You don't need to."

"I want to," she replied. "My son is a hard worker. So are you. I'm glad he has friends like you. He," she paused and took a deep breath, "he needed someone like you to pull him out of his funk."

"He sort of helped me to keep things in perspective too."

"I'm glad. Well I'll see you on Tuesday. Have a nice vacation."

"Vacation," I repeated.

"Yes, aren't you and your boyfriend going to Candor for the weekend? Isn't that why you took off Monday?"

I had totally forgotten about the upcoming weekend. Did I still want to go with Eric when he had been with someone else last night? Maybe he wasn't with someone else. Maybe I was just letting my imagination run wild on me. He had said that this was me and him, not me, him and my ex. I had to stop thinking about comparing him to Cain. He wasn't Cain. He is Eric.

After getting off the phone with Mrs. Rodriguez, I ended up calling Eric's phone. I don't know if part of me was doing it to remind him that he had a girlfriend back at home whom he didn't call to wish goodnight or congratulate on finishing a semester. Maybe that was why I was doing it. But I didn't get a chance to think about anything else when the phone call went straight to voicemail. Eric's phone was off.

Either that or the chic just swiped the ignore call button. I shook my head, trying to distance those thoughts from my mind.

"That is not who Eric is," I told myself. "He likes me. He thinks I'm beautiful. He thinks I'm smart. He promised me honesty."

I kept trying to tell myself that as I crawled back into bed. I almost went downstairs to turn on the TV and watch a movie or something. But I couldn't find the strength to do so. I just laid there and cried. I hated this feeling. I hated the waiting. I hated the lying. I hated the heartbreak. I just wanted it all to end. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

In the end I fell off to sleep, my face damp with tears.

I don't know how long I slept but I started to stir some hours later. I felt something nuzzling my cheek. Slowly with sleepy eyes, I turned slightly to see Eric hovering above me.

"Well, my girl is in my bed. I could certainly get used to coming home to this sight," he smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

I don't know why I let him but I did. He kissed me sweetly and I hated how affectionate he felt. Although I didn't respond when he tried to deepen it causing him to pull back and look at me. He seemed to search my face for a while and then offered a small smile before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and pulling away.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I'm just a little shocked to see you in my bed."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't ask if I could sleep here and..."

Eric placed a hand on my cheek as he sat on the edge and smiled at me. "Ana, when I gave you that key that meant that anything in my place is at your disposal. We've shared a bed before."

Yes but it was never your bed, I wanted to retort. Eric stood up and walked over to his closet to fish out a duffle bag instead of the small luggage that he used on his business trip. Business trip, I rolled my eyes. I wondered if I asked if he would come up with some grand scheme of a lie to sway my thoughts or if he would argue like Cain did - saying that it was none of my concern or that I wouldn't understand about the type of work he was doing.

"How was your trip," I asked quietly as I pulled the blankets back.

I felt dirty and used. My feet touched the floor and admired the wood finish against my toes. I looked around the room to take in something that I had never seen until now. I wondered if Eric brought any of the girls he slept with up here. I wondered if he was ever going to bring me up here. Why would he give me a key if he was having something on the side? Why couldn't he just tell me that he didn't like me instead of spouting lies? Why...

I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked up to see a concerned looking Eric. "I just told you that I had been trying to call you last night."

Yeah sure, give me that excuse, I wanted to say but kept my mouth shut. Let's just see how much of a hole he'll put himself in.

"You didn't answer so I thought you probably went to sleep early. Were you not feeling well? I know you had your final day of classes. Did you and Hec go and celebrate," he asked with a small smile.

Why should he be entitled to know what I did when he was out sleeping somewhere else? I shook my head and looked down. "I was tired. I came here and slept," I muttered.

"Ana, what's wrong? If you're not feeling well, we don't need to go on the trip. We can stay back."

"You'd like to cancel our trip wouldn't you," I stood up from the bed and walked towards his bathroom.

He grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back. "Ana," he looked genuinely confused.

"Seriously Eric," I pulled my hand away. "Look, just be honest with me okay. What did you do last night?"

Eric titled his head, still looking uncertain. He glanced at the bed and then back at me as if trying to calculate something in his mind, some excuse probably. "I just told you earlier that it was a bad meeting."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. But you were spacing and looking at the floor."

"Enlighten me then," I folded my arms across my chest. "You claim you went to Erudite for business. I want to know exactly what sort of 'business'," I air quoted, "you were doing."

"Okay," he said slowly looking a bit frustrated. "I wasn't going to tell you everything because of how bad things were but here it is. The owners are first class assholes. Nothing about last night, our meeting with them, their treatment of the workers there or even dinner was professional or productive. They were lewd and half way through the dinner one of them got drunk, harassed our waitress and ended up getting kicked out of the restaurant. It was that bad. Their workers have complaints against them for unfair treatment, payment decreases, unwarranted suspensions and sexual harassment. My boss already told me that on Tuesday when I get back to the office we're going to talk about buying them out, them and their small investment operations."

"Small investment operations," I questioned, wondering how far he would go with this farce.

"Other stores or companies that they opened with their financial income," Eric explained. "It's like Sam Walton with Walmart and Sam's Club," he continued. "The owner of the electric company also owns a pharmacy company and believe it or not a few farms out there. We only went there for the electric company but my boss said that we should take everything and after last night I agree. I already have Dillon looking back into their books for the past year. They let a few workers go about ten months ago and everything has been downhill from there."

"Wait, Dillon," I asked.

"Yes, Dillon."

"No, I meant he was there?"

"It was a work related trip so almost everyone in the office was required to go."

"But," I glanced over at where my phone sat remembering that Dillon had called me.

Eric's eyes followed my line of sight. "Yeah, you didn't answer your phone."

I looked back at Eric. I had never felt so foolish in my life. He walked over to the duffle bag he had pulled out and chuckled.

"Yup, it's right here," he held up his phone charger. "I must have been really excited for our trip that I packed my charger away in my duffle instead of my work luggage. My phone died after the meeting. I still wanted to call you and see if you got into the apartment alright. So I asked Dillon to borrow his phone. We actually roomed together. He, Taylor and Adam are not that bad."

"You slept with my cousin," my voice trembled and I felt the tears starting to form.

"Well not _with_ him," Eric shook his head and then laughed heartily. "But we were all in the same room. Part of the perks was that the company we met with paid for a suite."

"They mustn't have been that horrible if that paid to put you up in a suite."

"They also paid for us to go to a strip club but after what we saw none of us was willing to go."

"They offered to take you all to a strip club?"

"Yeah, some company owners do that to get on our good side but Dillon and I didn't want to go. I didn't want to disrespect you like that and I found out your cousin had a girlfriend too so he declined the invitation. And well, like I said they weren't exactly the type of people I would trust so Taylor and Adam, those two monkeys," he shook his head, "they decided to stay back too."

"So you stayed with my cousin back in the suite?"

Eric looked confused. "Yes," he slowly answered.

"Did you want to go to the strip club?"

"I told you I didn't want to disrespect you."

"You still could have gone and I wouldn't have found out," I looked down.

Eric placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up. "I wouldn't do that to you Ana. My mom told me after my father passed that one of the things that she missed the most about him was that he never looked at another woman. He said that a lot of men, good men would lose the battle of faithfulness by just looking. They would think that nothing was wrong with looking. But once you look, your heart is enticed and you start to doubt what you have. He never wanted to put my mother through that and he assured her of it every day. I plan to do the same."

His thumb brushed a tear away and he leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"There were no girls with you then?"

"That girl from the office was there and..."

"Jane," I questioned thinking about the receptionist.

"Is that her name? I guess you would know since you have to pass her to sneak into my office," he laughed and came to hold my face in his hands. "They made a pass at her a couple times too."

"Is she okay?"

"Taylor and Adam made sure that she was. Thinking about how she was treated and how those owners manhandled our waitress, I knew I had to call you last night. I was already planning to call you about the apartment but with everything that happened, I really wanted to make sure you were alright."

I shook my head and pulled away, going to sit down on the bed. I let the tears fall down and wrapped my arms around myself. "I feel like such a fool."

"Is it because I mentioned the strip club? I thought I be honest and tell you, instead of hiding the fact that we had been invited to go."

"That just makes me feel even more idiotic than I already am."

"I'm afraid I'm not following," he came to sit by me.

I grabbed my phone, unlocked it and pulled up the text. "I got this last night after I was done with my classes."

Eric warily took the phone from me. His eyes widened at the text and then looked over at me, partially angry and partially hurt. "When did you get this?"

"Last night, while you were on your trip," I answered.

"Is that why you were asking me what I was doing," he questioned. I looked away and that was all the confirmation that he needed. "Well, I don't know what this text is talking about, Ana. But I swear to you I was with Dillon the entire time. Taylor and Adam were only gone for an hour maybe a little bit more until they brought Jane to our room because she was scared. Other than that, I didn't sleep in anyone else's bed or with anyone else for that matter. Ana, this..."

"I know," I put my hand over his.

"Do you really? Because I can call Dillon and the guys and they can confirm that we were all sickened last night by the behavior of the owners that we couldn't wait to get back home."

"There's no need," I waved it off.

"Do you want me to call Jane? Because she wouldn't hesitate to throw me under the bus if that were the case," desperation was in his eyes. "Ana, I was on a business trip. This is," he looked back at the phone, "fuck," he shouted. "This is bogus, Ana." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "What happened last night after you got this text? Did you think to call me?"

"I did but at the same time I didn't want to look like some nagging girlfriend who was demanding to know where you were every second of every moment. I know I just was doing that now but I, I don't know I guess I wanted to see if you'd slip up. It was wrong of me and..."

"Ana I haven't done anything for you to question my honesty."

"I know and that's why I just feel so stupid!"

Eric was frustrated at the situation you could tell and I was just feeling - for lack of better word - stupid. I should have known, should have listened to Hec. Instead I just sat in the bed and cried. I was so upset that I called into work. And then I tried to confront Eric only to have it blow up in my face.

"Okay," Eric sighed after a moment, relaxing his body. "Let's just both calm down and talk this out, Ana. Last night..." he prompted me to tell him.

"It's just that I was so happy last night after classes. I wasn't going to go out to celebrate. I had finished packing earlier and was just going to come here. Hec kept telling me how big of a deal it was that I got a key to your place and I believed him. I kept thinking that I finally had an honest, decent guy in my life that I could trust. I had work today and figured that I would just go from here. In the afternoon, I'd make you dinner and we'd relax until we'd have to leave. I was glad classes were over, glad that I was going to be with you this weekend. And then the text came and," I shook my head. "I felt broken."

"I can only imagine," he muttered, pulling me into his lap.

"My ex would say he had to work late or go somewhere for work. I found out that those were just excuses. And I thought..."

Eric kissed my forehead and rubbed his hand on my back comfortingly. "Don't think it anymore Ana."

"I'm sorry Eric," I gripped onto his shirt. "I'm sorry I thought that you would. I just," I stopped and began sobbing uncontrollably again.

Eric moved us further back onto the bed. He sat down with his back against the head of the bed and tucked me into his side, letting me cry it out. I had thought I was done and over with the crying, especially after last night. Apparently I was wrong. More tears came out. Some of them were happy and some of them were accusatory. Those were the worst because I realized just how much I had misjudged the situation and my relationship with Eric.

His phone had died. He couldn't charge it because he had already put it away in the duffle bag, the bag that he was taking on a weekend getaway with me. He was thinking about the trip with me more so than his business trip and that meant a lot. He was appalled by the other owners' behavior and the thought of going to look at another naked woman that he had stayed in a damn hotel room with my cousin.

My cousin, I thought as I continued to cry. Eric wanted to call me. There were four missed calls from Dillon's phone and I could only picture Eric worrying about me, asking my cousin repeatedly to use his phone to contact me only to have me not answer the phone. He shut down the opportunity to go to a strip club so that his eyes wouldn't wander, so that he would stay faithful to me. This wonderful man cared about me.

"I'm really sorry," I muttered, tasting my tears on my mouth.

"Ana you have nothing to be sorry for. I," he shook his head. "I'll admit I'm a little hurt by this."

"I know you are and that's why I'm sorry. I should have trusted you. I should have known. I just couldn't shake that feeling that," I paused. "Oh, I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not," he lifted my face. "This was just a cruel trick that someone played on you."

"And I fell for it. I believed them instead of believing you, instead of putting my trust in you." I sat up moving my body to face Eric. "You had told me that this was me and you. And I still bring silly accusations against you based on something that happened with my ex."

"Did you ever get a text with your ex?"

"No," I shook my head. "The girls he was with knew about me, though. They just never contacted me."

"Well I'm not with any other girl. It's only you. So analyzing this," he pulled me into his lap. "This isn't something that would have happened with your ex because no one would have texted you to let you know that he was being unfaithful."

I nodded, knowing a bit of where he was going with this. I couldn't compare every situation to something that happened with Cain because this was not the same thing. This relationship is different. "I understand."

"Call me, if this ever happens again," Eric stated. "I don't care if it's late in the night, if I'm at work, at a business trip, at the gym, out with friends or wherever I am. Call me Ana and tell me what's going on, okay?" I nodded. "Do you have any idea of someone who'd want to hurt you like this," he gestured to the phone.

"Besides my ex," I countered causing Eric to frown. I shook my head. "I can't think of anyone."

"It's someone who knows that we're dating, someone who knows that you're vulnerable or sensitive to such things."

"There are only a handful of people who know that we're dating now," I answered. "There's Hec, his mom, Myra and Edward," I named, "along with Dillon, his girlfriend and my parents."

"I've told my mother as well. There's George and Amar at the gym. Most recently I told Tobias and his girl," Eric noted. "Majority of the guys at work know after last night. But none of them have your phone number where they would call you and do something stupid like this."

"My number," I blurted out. "It's fairly new. Other than my family, I told my two jobs my phone number. But I can't think of anyone at either job who would know you or know that you were out of town," I paused and shook my head. "It can't be Elena."

"Who is Elena?"

"A teller that I work with, she's been sleeping with my ex."

"Wait, so you've been in contact with your ex since the breakup?"

I shook my head. "No. The only person I contacted was his sister and his friend, X. That was months ago though. Way before I got my new phone number, or before I moved into this apartment. So they wouldn't know where I work now or that I got a new number, where I live or that I started dating again."

"Then how do you know that your workmate is sleeping with your ex?"

"Because he walked into the bank one day to pick her up for lunch and a quickie," I rolled my eyes. "I hid in the back when he walked in so he doesn't know that I was there. And when my workmate came back she bragged about all the kinky stuff they did. She told me that she had a threesome with him and her sister," I shook my head and Eric looked furious. "She didn't know that I was his ex. Once she mentioned to Myra that he had an ex who was," I paused, "who wasn't that great. And that is sort of true. I hardly ever," I wiped my face feeling a tear fall down. "I wasn't really adventurous and..."

"You don't need to say anymore."

"No I do," I assured him. "When I was with my ex, I didn't feel sexy enough to do things that he wanted to. Some things I felt uncomfortable with. So I'm just letting you know now that there might not be that much excitement with me in the sheets. I don't like doing a lot of positions," I said the word slowly and Eric cupped my face to bring our eyes back together. "I won't do a threesome, Eric. That's not me. I hated it when he wanted to park somewhere secluded and do it in the backseat like we were hiding. I don't do exciting stuff!"

"There was something quite exciting that happened on your couch the other week," he smiled.

"That's just it. That's not me. I'm not going to be so forward with any of that. And..."

Eric kissed me gently and then pulled me back into his lap. "Ana, I told you that I would change your outlook on sex and relationships. Not everything is about being in a certain position. Some things need passion, affection, tenderness," he kissed my cheek and then my nuzzled the side of my face. "We need to form a deep connection for things to work. Whatever your ex made you feel, you need to let that all go."

"That's the same thing that Hec told me when I was unsure about me and you starting a relationship."

He pulled back and chuckled softly. "As happy as I am that you have friends like Hec to encourage you and defend me when I'm not around, I don't take too kindly to another man's name being said or spoken of so fondly while we're in bed." I knew it wasn't really a threat because Eric was smiling but I could understand the implication. "But about what he said," Eric held my face close to his. "He's right. There's so much to being a good lover in bed and I can't wait to show you."

"What if I'm not good at..."

"Ana judging from the way I feel when we kiss or how excited I get by your touch, I can tell that you already are," he tenderly kissed my face.

We decided to order in Chinese food and watched _Princess Bride_ that night. We were leaving early in the morning tomorrow and after everything that happened, Eric didn't want to leave my side. It wasn't overbearing in any way. It was reassuring and comforting. He would brush my hair out of my face and tell me how much he missed me last night or how much he was thinking about me. I knew he wasn't lying.

The only thing that bothered me was that I may have come up with Elena's name but I didn't think it was her. Eric and I were still sitting on his couch watching the television now that the movie was done. I was tucked into his side and he had one arm lazily wrapped around me, his fingers tickling my side when it finally hit me.

"Elsa," I murmured.

"Who?"

"My supervisor from the Bank, Elsa Hoskins," I answered. "You see it can't be Elena. She doesn't know your name. She doesn't know that I'm dating. She wouldn't have known to text me while you were out of town. Therefore, I think that it's Elsa. She got suspended and of course they didn't tell us why. But she has my phone number and she also knows that we are dating. She also knows your name because," I paused and pulled away to sit up straight and look at him. "Did you ever sleep with Elsa?"

There was a moment of silence and I wondered if he was going to tell me.

"I don't want to tell you because I don't want it to change anything between us. I don't want it to set us back. But I also don't want to lie to you and hide things. You don't deserve that," Eric sighed and sat up.

He cleared his throat and looked over at me.

"Elsa and I never dated. I took her to the Bank's holiday party because she asked me to. She had been asking to go out on a date for the past two years. We went to the holiday party and regretfully I went back to her place. It wasn't one of my finest moments, I can tell you that much. To own the truth I felt that I got what I wanted from her and then I left. I even forgot her name. To me she was just a willing body."

I looked away, not liking where this was going.

"I didn't care for her Ana. I didn't care at all," he shrugged. "The only reason why I found out her name was because you were working there. I know it sounds stupid and I behaved like any other male out there. But it was something I did before I met you, something that I promise won't happen ever again with her or with any other girl. I am with you and only you."

His hand reached out and took a hold of mine. Our eyes met. He stared into mine hoping to see that I got what he was saying. "I understand Eric. I guess I just," I let out a breath. "I just needed to know. Thank you for being honest. I don't want to be blindsided should she bring it up." Although she somewhat already did.

"Has she mentioned anything?"

Was he reading my mind? I shook my head to answer 'no'.

"Truly Ana," he questioned.

"She has," I sighed. "For example, when you had first started calling for me," I explained. "And the first time I had received the flowers from you and," I closed my eyes, "the day she got suspended, which was probably the worst. She told me that no man would want a chubby dorky girlfriend, especially Eric Coulter. She knows that we're dating or that something is going on between us," I faced him. "She has my number. I'm pretty sure that she's the one who sent the text, especially now that I know you two had a history."

"We don't have a history."

My eyes narrowed at him. "She seems to think so." Eric sighed and nodded, as if knowing relenting to my assumption that Elsa would do something like this. She did after all threaten my job if Eric and I went out. I didn't want to tell him that part though. I had to learn to stand up for myself and defend my relationship with Eric. He was with me, not her.

"I'm going to tell you this Ana that no matter what she says, this is what it was like for me," he gestured to himself. "It was a one night, one-time thing," his hand moved dismissively. "Like I said, she had been asking and asking to go out. My mother labelled her a gold-digger and I could tell right away that she was. Reluctantly I agreed to that one date and that was it. There's nothing going on between us, there never was and there never will be anything. I don't find her attractive in any way. The only thing was that she was a willing body. That's it," he finalized. "Whatever she tells you, those are all lies. That," he pointed to my phone, "that is a lie."

"I know it is."

"I'm crazy about you Ana. Don't ever let the words of some jealous, ugly, demented bitch tell you otherwise. I still can't get over the fact that she's been belittling you and you haven't said anything. And now with that text," he shook his head. "You should file a complaint," Eric supplied.

"I suspect it's her that texted me because she does mean things at work. Other than that I don't have proof, especially since the phone number is blocked." I pushed that away for now and practically jumped into Eric's lap. "That doesn't matter anymore though. And you wouldn't do something like that to me. You gave me a key to your place. You've been honest with me from the get go. You've proven yourself more than worthy of my trust Eric."

"And know that I should never do anything to break that trust," he wrapped his arms around me.

"Can we go to bed now?"

" _As you wish_ ," he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

Eric placed his lips on mine in a bruising kiss while he maneuvered his hands from my midsection, to my butt and then gripped my thighs. He sat up, pulling my legs around him tighter before he sprung up from the couch, carrying me towards the bedroom. My hands wandered from his neck, to his shoulders, exploring his back and then the muscles in his arms. I wanted to tear his shirt off and stare him as I had done before. I felt him pull me higher and realized that we started climbing the stairs to go to his room.

"Your arms aren't going to give out," I asked pulling my lips from his.

"They're holding my girlfriend's sexy ass," Eric lifted an eyebrow and smirked, "do you think I'm going to let that go?"

I squealed when he squeezed my butt before lightly spanking it. I would have been repulsed if Cain had done something like that but for some reason it just wasn't that way with Eric. Then he was kissing me all over again. His tongue danced in my mouth and I couldn't help but moan. One of his hands tangled in my hair as he demanded these wet, passionate kisses from me. I had never felt so hot before. I didn't know how it was accomplished but Eric ended up slowly laying me down in his bed, his lips finally releasing mine and trailing down my neck, my chest and then my stomach until he lifted up my shirt.

He kissed every part of me as he stripped me of my shirt. I pushed myself off and decided to do the same. He groaned and mumbled my name as I sucked and licked his chest or his stomach. When I took off his pants and lightly bit a piece of flesh I tried to expose from his waist, he cursed heatedly, grabbing me into a searing kiss. Eric and I continued undressing each other, kissing as we went until I was left in just my bra and panties and Eric with his boxer briefs on. Eric rolled to lay on his back with me half on and half off his body.

"I'm glad we talked this out," he whispered.

"We cleared the air on quite a few things," I replied.

"That we did," Eric agreed. "Let's get some sleep," he kissed my forehead. "We have a plane to catch tomorrow."

"Mm," I moaned rubbing myself against him.

"We're going to rest," he insisted.

" _As you wish_ ," I replied, moving my head to lightly kiss his chest.

And that is how we found ourselves almost all weekend. The next afternoon found the two of us on a beach in Candor, under the shade of a tree on a huge lounge chair with me half on top of Eric. I was in a dark red bathing suit that Eric had brought. I had used the bathing suit that I had brought with me that was until I looked around to see all the other scantily clad women on the beach. I had gone out of the hotel room with Eric's shirt and a surf shorts that I purchased from the hotel, feeling inadequate. Eric must have sensed this because we left the beach and went to another store.

"I don't know if I'd look good in that," I said as he held up something.

"Ana, it's not about looking good, it's about feeling that way. I already know that you look good now I want you to feel that way about yourself," he kissed my forehead and assured me that it would be alright. And it did.

Eric had brought a one-piece dark red bathing suit. He said that the color suited me and I felt that it did. It had cuts on the side where it showed my skin. The back side covered me decently where I didn't feel like my butt cheeks were sticking out. It made me feel modest and yet I still felt sexy, especially with the way Eric's eyes would look over me or the way his fingertips were skimming my side. We finished our first day having dinner by candlelight near the beach.

We had brought another one piece bathing suit for our second day with a different cut that showed off more skin than the first one but for some reason I didn't feel embarrassed. I was a little nervous at first but Eric held me in a way that told me I had nothing to worry about.

"How do you like Candor," he asked as we were wading in the water, wrapped up in each other.

I had told him earlier that morning that it was my first time to Candor. I had always wanted to come since my cousin moved here - leaving out the part that Cain and Blossom didn't get along with each other and Cain had fed me lies about my cousin - but rather I wasn't afforded the opportunity. So we went to visit a couple museums of interest that Eric thought I would like and I did. Almost everywhere we went, we took pictures. Eric would kiss me just before I'd take the picture on my phone or he'd make me look at him just before he took the picture on his phone. It was a little silly but I felt happy, happier than I had been in a while.

"I like the beaches in Amity better."

"You have to take me there someday," he smiled and ran a hand down my cheek, "I'd like to meet your family."

"They want to meet you, too," I whispered just as he pressed his lips to mine.

It had been a romantic weekend filled with candlelit dinners, walks on the beach under the stars and the moon, playful wrestling in bed that led to wonderful kissing. It was filled with adoration and affection that I never knew someone could possess for another. When we got back to Dauntless on Monday during the lunch hour, it continued the same way. I had almost forgotten about what happened Thursday night until I received yet another text. _A romantic getaway in Candor doesn't mean anything to him. You don't mean anything to him._

I had been staring at the phone when Eric was attempting to talk to me. Quickly the phone was snatched away from my fingers and Eric read the text.

"Who the fucking hell is this," he all but shouted. He almost threw the phone back in my lap when he stood up. Eric took out his own phone and began calling someone. "Yeah, Max I need a trace."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Decisions**

"Wait a minute," Myra whispered. "Did you tell Mrs. Rodriguez?"

"That what," I questioned in the employee room before we started work. "That I suspect Elsa is sending me stupid text messages because I got the guy and she didn't?"

Whoever Eric had called that night we came back from Candor to request a trace on my phone came up empty. It was a disposable cell phone and it shows that the text on Monday night came from a different number than the one on Thursday night. A couple guys came over to Eric's place that Monday night also and swept the area for 'bugs'. I finally remembered exactly the type of family that Eric had. His Aunt was the leader of a criminal organization. I shifted uncertainly as the two men started to go through my things. They found something on my keys.

"It's really simple actually," the guy known as Brandon told me. "This slides right onto the key. It's small and goes unnoticed. But what it does is pretty intricate," he put an electronic tablet on Eric's counter. "This is when you've used the key. It records all of that data."

"They'll know when I've unlocked a door," I looked at them confused.

Eric came closer to me and wrapped his around my waist. "They'll know when you're at home and when you're leaving."

The look on my face must have been pure panic because Eric brought me in closer and kissed my forehead.

"Do you think its Marcus," he asked the two guys.

"He's in jail right now but I wouldn't put it past him to send one of his goons on her, like the ones who attacked her outside of her class." I had forgotten about that incident. These two guys must have been part of that group who came to my rescue. "Any one of them could have slipped that shield on her key. As far as the texts goes, it could be him. It could be her workmate," the second guy Owen stated. "Whoever it is has covered their tracks."

"That doesn't really help us," Eric snarled.

One of the guys took a step back but the other remained unflinching. "Eric, it might time to consider coming back to the Center. We could protect her there and you'd have..."

"No," Eric shouted, tightening his grip on me. I winced and he lifted my chin to offer me an apologetic smile. I nodded once and buried my face in his chest. "I got out for a reason and I'm not going back. I won't do that to Ana." His hand rubbed my back soothingly and I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent, allowing him to comfort me.

"Either Max or myself will keep the trace open on her phone and let you know anything," Brandon offered. "In other words..."

"She'll only speak to you, Owen or Max. I understand how this goes," Eric's voice was threatening. But instead of being scared I felt comforted, comforted in the fact that he was willing to protect me at all costs. It was more than just about the silly text messages I was getting. There were other things too.

"I still believe her safety would be better left in our hands if..."

"Out of the question," he continued to shut them down.

"Max knows where we could keep her. This isn't..."

"Keep her?! She isn't some toy that is kept around at the Center for the boys to play with every now and then!"

"Nobody said she was."

"This is final. I'm not putting her through any of that and I'm not going back!"

"Just think on it, Eric. You can handle some jealous workmate on your own but Marcus," Brandon sighed. "You'll need us and you know where to find us."

After remembering my attack from Mr. Marcus and his two assistants and then the other from outside my school, I wasn't sure if it was Elsa who had been texting me. It sounded too elaborate for a jealous witch over some petty one night stand to cause this much havoc on my life. Although when telling Myra about the whole texting incident, she believed it was Elsa too because of the things Elsa had said to me.

"She's suspended now and it seems a bit heartless if I tell on her, like I'm some tattle tale or gossip back in high school," I shook my head.

"She's going to think that she won."

"No," I answered. "If I broke up with Eric then that's when she'll think she won. I'm still with him and as far as I can tell, neither of us are going to go anywhere far from each other anytime soon."

"Ana?"

"Yes," I turned around to see Elena walk in.

"There's a guy out there, says he's your brother."

"My brother," I repeated in a confused manner. "My brothers live in Amity. They would have alerted me if they were coming here. Are you sure," I began to walk outside and just as I opened the door, I closed it again.

"Well is that your brother or not," Elena demanded. "You know how Brandon is about us goofing around with guys, especially since our supervisor recently got suspended."

"Brandon is only that way with you because you do more than goof around with the guys who come here," Myra retorted. "We're supposed to cash their checks not get their phone numbers."

"Whatever," she said. "Either handle it or don't. I don't really care," she walked out.

"What is it," Myra asked standing up and walking over.

"I just realized that Brandon is the same guy that was at Eric's house last night. And the guy who claimed to be my brother is Owen, the other guy who was there last night," I explained.

"Brandon, our loan officer, is friends with Eric Coulter?"

"Myra," I took her hand, pleading with her.

"I won't say anything," she shook her head as though she had read my mind.

I didn't want news to get out that Brandon was involved in crime. Although the more I thought about it, I should have turned him in because he is working as a loan officer at a Bank. But something told me that if I messed with him, they'd probably take it out on Eric and that was the last thing that I wanted. I walked out to see Brandon and Owen talking casually, sitting at Brandon's desk. When Owen spotted me he stood and smiled as though we were family.

"Sister," he smiled before giving me a brief hug and then motioned for me to sit.

"Oh Ana," Brandon turned with a surprise tone in his voice, "I was just catching up with your brother."

I nodded and slowly went to sit down in the chair next to Owen.

"I knew you wouldn't recognize me when I showed up at Eric's," Brandon whispered. "I wasn't exactly dressed like how I was now."

"You work for his Aunt," I questioned looking him in the eyes. He nodded once and then tipped his head towards a camera. "Is this about my phone trace," I asked keeping my head turned so that no one could read my lips.

"I found something at your apartment," Owen spoke. "Now don't be mad," he moved to grab my hand in his as though everything were normal. "Eric asked me to go there and just get on some things," he nodded. "I got you a new phone, office-like, instead of that old crap you had. You have a new house number. Eric said he'll talk to you about changing your cell phone later. You might as well update that too and get a newer version. This isn't Bedrock." I rolled my eyes. "I also got this is for you," he took out a pretty package with tissue paper. "Pretend to be happy," he whispered and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh brother, thank you," I said in a loud, excited voice.

"Overplaying it don't you think," Brandon mumbled.

"You two are the ones being all secretive," I narrowed my eyes at him before looking in the bag. "A key," I took it out.

"I changed the locks and even created one for the landlord, so she won't even notice the change. Now I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told Eric, this," he motioned to the key, "is only a temporary fix. I can't do much for you or for him, despite the fact that he is our friend. There are a lot of resources available to him and ready for use should he want to come back to his Aunt. The only problem is that he won't do that because he has you."

I looked up and stared back at Owen. "What are you saying?"

"Look, a lot of us want a normal life but not all of us can get out of it as easily as Eric did. Most of it is because our boss just happens to be his Aunt," Brandon answered. "A lot of us were young, willing and naive when we joined. Eric was born into it, raised for it, nurtured and groomed to be the next leader but he didn't want it. He wanted a normal life and he got it. He got you."

"So you want me to leave him," I asked.

"No, we want you to convince him to come back," Owen replied.

"Eric won't," I shook my head.

"Camera," Brandon muttered when I turned. I shifted and put on a smile as though we were talking about everyday things instead of trying to convince my boyfriend to start up a life of crime. "You will get more protection from us, from the Center," he clarified. "That only happens if Eric comes back."

"Don't you want to be safe," asked Owen.

"Of course I..."

"Eric will do anything to keep you safe," he interrupted. "If you just cry to him and explain that you need to feel safe then he'll do whatever means necessary to keep you feeling that way. I saw it last night. Brandon saw it," he gestured to our loan officer who I was pretty sure got this job as some sort of cover for what he really was. "His Aunt will welcome him back with open arms. She'll bring you under her protection. You won't have to worry about text messages or keeping your door locked at night. All Eric has to do is..."

"Return to a life of crime," I finished.

"Well..."

"Well nothing," I looked at Brandon. "Eric won't go back. He doesn't want to. He told me that he wouldn't."

"And you believe him? If things get questionable, he'll come back to his Aunt because he wants you safe."

"And he's kept me safe."

"But for how long? It's only a matter of time before something happens and he'll run out of options. Do you really trust him that much?"

I shook my head and stood up slowly. "Eric knows about you changing the locks but he doesn't know about this proposition does he?"

"He wouldn't hear us out last night," Owen answered honestly. "So we decided that we give you a try. I wanted to paint a horrible picture about the type of life that Eric used to lead but," he shrugged.

"And I opted for making you scared about your situation but obviously that didn't help either," Brandon added. "I've seen you around here, Ana. You're a smart girl, think about it."

"And you two call yourselves his friend," I said as I hugged Owen. "Eric has been honest with me from the beginning," I pulled away and stood up. "I know that he may not have been squeaky clean considering the things that he told me his Aunt is involved in but he is attentive and understanding. He's patient and kind and that to me makes him reliable in my book. And as for my situation, as scary as it has been, Eric has been there for me. I'm not going to make him do anything he doesn't want to. I trust him to make the decision that he wants to. I won't force his hand. Brother," I nodded to him and then turned to leave.

I was a little shaky when I returned to work and Myra asked if I was okay but I just nodded and let it go.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"Myra, I'm okay. Brandon is just," I shook my head. "He questioned my boyfriend's ability to keep me safe."

"Does he not know that Eric has saved you more than once already," Myra said in a sarcastic tone.

"Exactly. Eric has been there for me. They want me to make him do something that he doesn't want to do all in the duty of keeping me safe. I can't do that to Eric, I won't."

After work Eric called to ask if I had gotten the key from Owen. He apologized for sending Owen over without consulting me but he figured that it would be best for him to do that while I was at work. It was obvious that he didn't know that his two friends wanted to bring him back to a life of crime by talking to me. After all that Eric had done for me there was no way that I was going to turn my back on him. If he wanted to go back to his Aunt, then he could. But I wasn't going to influence his decision. He deserved that much and more from me.

That night to my disappointment I didn't get to see Eric or sleep over at his place. I had his key and I could have gone but I wanted to check on things in my apartment. Sure enough, the locks were changed, the phone was new and there was even an emergency keypad installed. Certain numbers on the keypad would lock the windows, send a signal to the police, dial Eric's phone or even contact the Center.

The next day to my amazement, I had been scheduled to work up until the lunch hour. The new temporary teller would be coming in to fill the rest of the day and I was glad that I had an afternoon to relax after yesterday's events. I was about to take lunch with Myra before she had to go back to work but instead asked if she could drive me to Eric's office. We brought lunch at a nearby lunch wagon, something that I remember Eric talking about, before I had her drop me off.

"Hey," Dillon stood up from his chair excitedly. "What have you been up to," he wrapped me in a huge hug before releasing me and sitting back down. "I feel like we haven't talked in ages. Are you coming over this weekend?"

I sighed. "I forgot about it," I looked away.

"Do you have other plans," he tilted his head.

"No but I didn't ask my boyfriend if he wouldn't mind having dinner with my cousin," I sat down in a chair he pulled from the desk next to him.

"Well you could always tell him now. I'm uh," he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry about last weekend," he scratched the back of his neck.

"What about last weekend," I asked playing a bit dumb.

Dillon blinked at me in confusion. "Eric didn't tell you? Well we went on a business trip and the company we met," he shook his head and tried to sit comfortably in his chair. "The company owners often treat us dinner, pay for our rooms, and take us to games or something like that. They try to get on our good side. Anyway, they offered to take us to a strip club," he said the last part quietly. "And uh, I was in debate about going."

I wanted to hit him, I really did. My own cousin who just started dating, who knew how I would have felt about that sort of thing was thinking about going to see naked girls dance. "You were in debate," I narrowed my eyes.

"The thing was that Lauren and I went together once to a strip club. I mean the girls weren't on stage completely in the nude but they were dancing on the pole and only in..."

"I think I got it," I put my hand up to quiet him from giving me intimate details about looking at some other girl.

"And while Lauren didn't really care that we were there. I think most of it was because she was with me and I wasn't the one getting a lap dance, it was Taylor," he began. "The food was good there too. She even said that. But this past weekend she wasn't there with me and to tell you the truth, I sort of wanted to go. And I told Eric that if he went then I would go too."

"You told my boyfriend what," I looked at Dillon.

"That is if he went then I would go too. At least we'd look out for each other you know? If things got too questionable then we would leave together."

"That's kind of stupid."

"It's the same thing Lauren told me." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Anyway, Eric told me that it be best if we not go at all that way we wouldn't be tempted. And I couldn't help but think that here I am trying to convince my little cousin's boyfriend to come to a strip club with me so if I get in trouble at least he'll get in trouble too. I don't know," he shrugged. "It was pretty stupid thinking. In the end I'm glad we didn't go. The owners were kind of sketchy."

"Sketchy owners and you still wanted to go," I rolled my eyes.

"What can I say," he opened his arms wide. "I am a guy and I had a small moment of weakness. I came clean with Lauren that part of me wanted to go. And after she yelled at me, threw things at me and finally calmed down she forgave me for wanting to look. And then she reminded me quite pointedly that if I ever did touch, she'd cut off my manly parts and feed them to her dog."

I started laughing and then paused when I noticed Taylor move his chair around to look at us.

"But she also told me to apologize to you because I could have possibly got your boyfriend in trouble with you. Which by the way," he sat up straighter, "He didn't want to go and tried calling you all night. I asked him about it yesterday and he said that you were out celebrating with friends because it was the last day of class."

I was kind of shocked that Eric lied and didn't tell Dillon about what happened. Something told me that he was leaving it up to me to inform my cousins about it. And truth be told, I didn't want to. I had already told Myra mostly because I had a feeling that it was Elsa. But other than that I didn't feel the need to tell Dillon or Peter about this. Hec already knew as well because he was with me when I got the text. But I was kind of tired of everyone knowing about the drama in my life. I had to stop with the pity party that I was creating for myself. Maybe I had a right to - especially after what I had been through. But if I really wanted independence then I had to start relying on my own strength.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I passed all my classes and I'm looking forward to the next semester which does not start until mid-January, so I'm pretty excited about that."

"I'm proud of you Ana. You should have called Lauren. I'm sure she would have wanted to go with you. Girl's night," Dillon shrugged.

"I'll remember that," I smiled. "I haven't really had a girl's night out."

"You've been working hard lately. You deserve one. Anyway, give me the grub," he pointed to the package.

"Oh sorry," I stood up, shaking my head. "This is actually for my boyfriend."

Taylor and Adam started to laugh, causing my head and Dillon's to turn in their direction. Adam almost fell off of his chair but didn't. They began teasing Dillon and I sort of felt bad for him. I offered to give him the extra bag of chips that I had but he declined it and said that this weekend I had to bring beer or something along those lines to make up for it. I pushed away Adam's hand when he said that he would take the chips instead and walked over to Eric's office door.

"Come in, Ana," his voice called just as I lifted my hand to knock.

For a moment, I wondered how he knew it was me and then I remembered that he mentioned he would sometimes watch me on the camera when I came into the building.

"You know," I opened it and walked it, "I don't take kindly to people stalking me," I smiled seeing him typing away at his computer.

Eric glanced up at me and smirked. He moved some things on a nearby chair, pulling it closer to his and motioned for me to sit. "To what do I owe this pleasure," he asked.

"I brought you lunch. Well, technically it's almost one in the afternoon."

"I know," Eric sighed before giving me a quick kiss and then turning to his work. "I just wanted to finish this last write up for the Erudite factory and got a little carried away."

"So your company is really going to buy the factory in Erudite," I asked.

"Mm," he hummed in agreement and continued working.

"Does that ever mean that you might move there?"

Eric stopped typing and turned to look over at me. Please say no, I pleaded in my mind. I don't know if I could take it if he moved away. I had just gotten him. He moved himself away from the keyboard and swiveled in the chair until he was facing me. Leaning forward he took my two hands in his.

"Whoever is assigned to the factory there would get a huge promotion," he gulped as if thinking about something. "I want it. I feel that I've worked hard enough for this company but then again so do a few other supervisors around here. I have some competition. They know that I could manage that factory and its employees as well as the other supervisors could. No one has been told anything yet and I think that's why I want to finish all the details and finalize proposals."

"You want the promotion. That's understandable," I nodded, seeing the same drive and ambition that I saw in Cain. But there was also a different light in Eric's eyes.

"I have been considering how this would affect you a lot lately, especially with the possible promotion. I," Eric cleared his throat. "I wouldn't be moving there right away if they choose me. They'd station me and a few supervisors up there to oversee the work for a week or so at a time. And after being away from you for one night, I know that things will take a lot of trust in one another should I be gone for a week or longer. The obvious solution would be for you to come with me when things get permanent over there, at least," he rubbed my hands together with his, "that's what I want."

I opened my mouth to protest but Eric placed two fingers gently on my lips.

"It's too soon," he stated. "I know," Eric chuckled. "I imagined how this discussion would go, how you'd respond. I know that it might too soon for us to talk about moving."

"We've only been dating for a month."

"I like to think that we've been dating longer," Eric replied causing me to smile and shake my head at him. "To be completely honest with you Ana, I don't want to lose you and at the same time I don't want to lose this promotion. You mean a lot to me, no matter how long we've been dating. And this promotion," he sighed again, "I'm turning thirty next year. I don't want to be stuck in the same spot for the rest of my life, like no offense," he looked towards the door, "like Taylor and Adam."

My face brightened at the mention of them. "So if you wanted the promotion and they didn't, why were they on the trip?"

"They're going to make a new team down there. We're going through the employees that they have to see who to keep but we're also putting in a few from here and if they pick me, Dillon is part of the team. Taylor and Adam were asked but they don't want to go. They're," he rolled his eyes, "comfortable, at least that's what they said."

"Dillon is going to move, too?"

"If he takes it, which more than likely would happen. He is from Erudite and from what I heard, his family is still there."

I nodded. "My Uncle passed away a couple years ago."

"He probably wants to be close to his mom," Eric agreed. "I can't say I understand how he feels though. I mean my mother lives here but she hardly ever wants to spend time with me. She goes to Erudite to see her sister but not her daughter. You see my sister lives in Erudite and when my sister comes to Dauntless, our mom just doesn't want to get together with us," he shrugged. "I guess for me I'd rather be by my sister than my mother at the moment."

"When would you know for sure if you need to move," I asked sensing that he wanted to get off the topic of his mother. She had cancelled plans for Christmas as well a few days back and he was upset about that too.

"They'll probably let us know in a month or so about who is up for consideration," he explained. "They want a team down there by the Spring, at least that's when they're projecting that the buyout should be completed. They're going to give the current owners some time to situate themselves."

"That's fairly generous of your company."

"It is and I'm kind of surprised about it," he nodded. "They're hoping to re-open everything by the Fall that way majority of the people will have work through the Winter. That means that sometime around September, I'll need to be living there if I'm promoted." Eric continued to hold onto my hands and looked intently at me.

"I can't decide right now Eric," I answered. "But I will give you my decision before then."

"Even if," he pulled me into his lap, "you decide not to move, this doesn't need to end." Eric held my face near to his, "I am still going to want you."

I stayed with Eric for the next hour as he ate his lunch and showed me a few things that he was working on. The project looked huge and I couldn't help but think that Eric was taking on a major responsibility. Part of me could see another difference in Eric wanting this promotion. Cain had gotten his job because his Father had made a few calls to certain friends to get it for him. I could see how hard Eric had worked to get to where he was. The more I thought about it the more I could see how driven he was, not to become the next business heir tycoon like Cain. It was so that he could become a better person, someone he thought was worthy in his own eyes. If he wanted prestige through manipulation, he could have contacted his Aunt to get him the connections but he chose instead to do it for himself and it made me smile.

"What," Eric asked with a small smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you. You work hard," I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I pulled back just in time to see something flash on his computer. I glanced over and gasped. "Is that us in Candor?"

Eric hummed in approval as he went to click the mouse.

"No, leave it," I grabbed his hand and smiled up at him.

He smiled back and gave me a gentle kiss. "You're on the desktop too."

"What," I asked in delight as I let go his hand.

He moved the mouse to shut off the screensaver of the two of us and then closed the windows on the computer to show the other picture the two of us had taken during Thanksgiving. He had both arms wrapped around me and was trying to kiss me but I had shyly turned away just as the picture took. We both had those silly smiles that said we were lost in the moment and caught up in the bliss of being with one another. It was a beautiful shot that showed how much we were into one another. I could see why he kept it on his computer.

"I forgot about this picture," I replied softly.

"I never did," he added nuzzling into my neck.

"I should get going. I stayed pretty long," I attempted to get up but he pulled me into his lap.

"Thank you," he whispered before kissing me gently. "For bringing me lunch," another kiss was placed on my lips. "For not dismissing my desire to want this promotion," I received another kiss. "For spending this time with me, hearing my concerns and thinking about our future," one final deep kiss that caused me to moan and Eric's tongue to slip into my mouth.

Our bodies were pressed together much like they had been when I straddled him when we were at his place or mine. My fingers were gripping onto his hair and his brushed up the back of my shirt as if we were trying to get closer. Our kissing grew intense and I desperately attempted to match his movements. Suddenly his hands came around my butt and squeezed until I felt him stand. My legs wrapped around him until I was placed to sit on his desk. Eric's hands slowly massaged my thigh the same way his tongue and lips did to my mouth.

There was a beep on his desk behind me and either I pressed a button by accident or his phone was going off. I tried to pull away. He placed one hand behind my back, choosing to ignore the phone and urging me to continue.

"Your phone," I mumbled.

"It can wait," he replied, biting my lower lip. "I missed you last night."

And I had missed him too. It felt weird sleeping in my own bed without his arms around me. I had gotten so used to it. At the same time I didn't want to be completely dependent on sleeping in my boyfriend's arms. This time Jane's voice came over the intercom and Eric continued his assault on me until I placed my hand on top of his chest. He pulled away and I looked up to see him smiling down at me.

"What," he growled turning to the phone.

"There's a package here for you."

"I'll come out and get it later," he turned back to me.

"They're saying that it needs to be delivered to you personally." There was a slight noise and I could tell that Jane muffled her voice. "Security is on their way and Dillon is trying to get him out of the building. Apparently it is from a Mr. Marcus Eaton."

I froze and Eric noticed. He leaned down to cup my cheek and kissed my forehead. "It's going to be okay. Stay in here until I sort this out." My hand reached out and grabbed his shirt. I looked up, desperately telling him not to leave. "Ana, I'll be right back," he kissed me gently before freeing himself and walking out of his office.

Not even a few seconds later, Dillon was walking in. I jumped off the desk and ran straight into him.

"It's not him."

"It might as well be _him_ ," my voice muffled by being so tightly embraced in my cousin's arms.

Eric never told me what the package was. He only said that he was calling the Police and had them meet us at my apartment. Two police officers removed a suspicious package at the front of my door along with a note that said: _No lock can keep me out - M_

Detective Hanna - my supposed undercover boss from the Pit - arrived on the scene as well and took Eric's statement about his package.

"I'm doing things the right way this time," Eric told her before she left. "Prove to me that my faith isn't misplaced."

I knew what he was talking and from the look on her face she knew as well. Eric could have easily gone to his Aunt to have him take care of this situation. Instead of doing that - knowing that that would pit him in a situation where his Aunt would ask for him to return - he went to the Police. She gave Eric a nod and once again pulled me on the side to give me a talk about the type of people I keep company with. Mr. Marcus still had some time left in jail so I wasn't too worried and the fact that Eric's 'friends' were helping also made things a little bit better for me. Eric wasn't having us sleep apart. I wanted to protest - actually I did protest, quite profusely.

"I'm not taking something away from you," he countered once we were back at his place. "I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Eric, I don't want to become dependent on another guy. I want to be able to handle myself. What is going to happen when you decide to leave? How am I going to handle things once I am all alone again?"

"Why do you keep doing that? Why do you insist that something bad is going to happen between us?"

I sighed and looked away. We both were quiet for a moment until I felt Eric's arms wrap around me.

"Ana, look at me," his voice was gentle this time. I turned my head but didn't meet his gaze. His hand lifted my chin slowly until our eyes met.

"I know you keep saying it Eric. I should be able to put it in the past but I," my eyes closed and I leaned further into Eric. "I hate that I'm suspicious. I hate that I'm putting you through this. It's going to be difficult being with me and you don't deserve that. You..."

"Sh," he whispered and lifted my head away from his chest. "Can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Why did you bring me lunch?"

"Because I," pulling away from him, I shook my head. "Did you not want me to bring something for you?"

"Don't over analyze my question," he put up a hand to touch my cheek, "just answer it."

"I wanted to do something nice for you," I shrugged now uncertain about visiting him. Maybe he didn't want me there.

"Don't over analyze it, I just said," he shook his head and then pulled me back to him. "Why did you do it, Ana?"

"I wanted, I wanted to be romantic I guess."

"You guess," he questioned. "No Ana," he shook his head. "Tell me honestly what you were feeling, what you were thinking."

Taking a deep breath, I began to think about earlier this afternoon. "I wanted to show you that I was thinking about you because I was. They gave me the rest of the day off for some reason and I thought it be nice to stop by and surprise you and see how you were. I didn't see you last night and I missed you too. I just wanted to see you, spend time with you, and talk about your day. I hoped that you would be happy to see me," I smiled and he smiled back. "Isn't that what girlfriends do? They do things to make their boyfriends happy," I shrugged and looked back down.

Eric lifted my face up again. "And I was happy to see you there," he smiled gently before kissing my forehead. "In case you don't remember, I did call it a pleasure to see you. Not only that but you did get food from my favorite lunch wagon and showed up for me, actually showed up."

"It was just a little thing."

"It was more than that. I like that you took the initiative to show me that you cared. Did you realize that in that moment that you decided your afternoon was better spent getting me lunch and eating with me in my office that you had confidence in not just our relationship but in yourself? You did that not because you were suspicious or frustrating me, questioning me or even being frightened. No," he shook his head, "you did it just because you wanted to make me happy."

Eric kissed my cheek and then pressed his lips to mine softly.

"Ana, it wasn't just a little thing that you did. It meant a lot to me. And I want more of that and I know that you can give more of yourself. And that whole staying with each other thing," he pressed another soft kiss to my lips. "You're not going to get dependent on me just because I ask you to stay with me or for me to stay with you. I'm just letting you know that you always have me to fall back on, to support you." He brought me into a gentle hug. "Keep doing the little things Ana and I know that you'll have confidence in everything else, I believe in you."

My eyes opened as I wrapped my arms around Eric's waist and pulled us closer together. I had realized what he had been saying all along. I had to learn to appreciate the little things that I was doing. He certainly did. I had an idea and I went with it because I knew that I missed him, I wanted to see him and that he would have wanted to see me too.

I told his friends that I wouldn't force him to decide. I had put that trust in him without him even knowing it and in the end he did call the Police instead of his Aunt. I knew he didn't want to be a part of his Aunt's crime organization and I didn't make that choice for him by letting my fears get in the way then. Why was I going to start doubting him now?

Before I could tell Eric anything, he pulled back and smiled down at me. "If you want, I can take you back home. Just know that I won't be pleased about it."

I shook my head. "No, I want to stay with you," I leaned up to give him a kiss.

We spent the rest of the week with either me at Eric's apartment or Eric coming to mine. One night I finished work early from the Pit and got dropped off by Hec at my apartment. Eric was still working late but promised he would be on his way there. Just as I got out of the shower my phone rang to let me know that Eric was outside. We spent that night making out and touching one another on my couch. It never got carried too far and part of me was glad about that.

There were nights where we went to the gym, others where we stayed in his place and Eric showed me a few things on the punching bag. It always ended with Eric trying to steal kisses in between punches. I had never felt this light before.

"Mm," he pulled away one night that he and I were wrestling on the mat in his place. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again before pulling us both off the floor. "You're just, I don't know," he shrugged and then brought me into a hug. "You've been more cheerful. I don't know how to explain it but, you seem to be free."

"I am," I answered. "It's like you told me earlier to find the little things in life that we do for each other and I did. And I ran with it," I let out a small laugh. "There's a certain freedom in not being anxious. I realized that it wasn't just me trusting you. I had to trust myself too. And I feel that way when I'm with you."

"Good. I just want you to feel the same way I feel about you," he kissed me before taking my hand and walking me out of his exercise room.

Christmas at Dillon's place was rather loud and annoying. As always, Taylor and Adam had gotten pretty drunk. Adam picked up one of the girls that worked at the Pit with us and they had left the party together. Of course they didn't make it far because as Dillon was helping me carry down a few gifts to Eric's car we spotted Adam and the girl in his car.

"I almost want to go over there and shine a flashlight at them pretending to be the Police," Eric joked causing Dillon to look at him questionably.

"He's changing," Dillon had told me earlier.

"What," I asked.

"He's more relaxed now," my cousin answered. "I think you made him fun."

"Eric was always fun."

"No," Dillon shook his head. "It's different now."

Looking at Dillon and then at Eric as he contemplated playing a prank on one of his employees made me smile. I guess Eric was becoming lighter as well. He could see that I was letting go of certain things. Before we came to the dinner, I was looking at myself in the mirror and smiling at the new dress. I still didn't think that I was gorgeous but I felt beautiful. And I remember that Eric had said that it is all about how you feel. I looked over my shoulder to see him scandalously checking me out before he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

"You look wonderful tonight," he whispered.

"As do you," I turned around and ran my hands over his button down shirt. Slowly my fingers ran down his chest, playing with the buttons every now and then. Meanwhile Eric's fingers traced circles along with elbow. I went back up to his shoulders and noticed a sigh leave his body. We had to stop soon. I smoothed my hands again before looking up at him. "We'll open gifts when we get back home?"

"Of course," he kissed me and we had left.

He definitely was different now that I thought about it. Dillon placed the gift that his mom and sister had sent over to me as well as a gift he and Lauren decided to give me. It was in an envelope and I knew exactly what was in there. "Merry Christmas," Dillon said as he told me goodbye.

 _ERIC_

 _My hand that wasn't on the steering wheel held Ana's hand softly. Every now and then I'd give it a squeeze and smile over at her as she did the same. The past two weeks had been chaotic and I wasn't quite sure how she would come out of it fairing. But one look at her smile and I could tell that she was happy. I was starting to have my own doubts about us every time she had that fearful look in her eye. But it hadn't been there since that day Marcus delivered the package._

 _The package, I thought as I lifted her hand and gave her a gentle kiss. I knew at that moment that the text messages were not connected to Marcus. He had sent me a picture of me and Ana sleeping at her apartment. The police had already looked at the building where I suspected the picture was taken - due to intelligence received while training under Jeanine - and confirmed that it was rented by Marcus Eaton. The text messages were too elaborate to be Ana's workmates and the fact that Brandon or Owen couldn't find anything only left me with one other option. And if it was_ her _that sent those texts then I made a good decision on going to the Police._

 _"Did you want to open your present at my place or are we going to yours," she asked._

 _"Why don't we pick up what you got and head over to my place? I got a couple gifts for you there."_

 _She suddenly got excited and turned a little in the chair to face me. "You never did tell me what you thought of the decorations."_

 _Ana surprised me a couple days ago and had got a small tree to put in my apartment. I came home and everything looked amazing. It wasn't overdone in anyway. It wasn't thrown together either with lights hanging carelessly all over the place. The tree sat in a corner by the large windows overlooking the City. A string of lights hung only around the living room along with garland that had white snowflakes in them. A green table cloth was spread out over the table with silver and green napkins. It was as if she had it themed. And I liked that it was different than the usual red and green. She did have a few red ornaments in the tree but it matched the City light's in the back during the night. When we both sat on the couch, looking at the tree and her decorations that framed the window behind it with the City's view I knew that Ana was the one, the only one for me._

 _"I love it," I smiled at her._

 _"Do you really," she asked in that shy voice that made her adorable. "Honestly Eric," Ana shifted as much as the seat belt would allow._

 _"Honestly, it feels like home."_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Presents**

The second we arrived at Eric's apartment it was like he had changed into a different person. He was a bit giddy with excitement and I couldn't help but smile at every little nervous look he gave me. I had fun at Dillon's house with his and Lauren's friends. Eric had spoken to a few of them but mostly kept to Dillon and me. I didn't think that he was being anti-social. Most of Lauren's friends were kind of out there, including the girl she invited from work. And that was probably a bit too much for Eric.

Eric turned around to face me the second that we got into his place and smirked. I stared at him wondering what was going on and looked up to see mistletoe over our heads.

"Odd," I tilted my head back at him, "I don't remember putting that there."

"Must have been one of Santa's little helpers," he set down the bags in his hand before motioning to me to do the same.

I smiled innocently at him and stood on my tip toes to give him a quick peck on his cheek. Just as I was about to walk past him, his arm wrapped around my waist and spun me back to face him.

"That," Eric said as he ran his other hand down my arm to loosen the grip I had on the bag. "Simply," he put my hand around his neck. "Won't," he hiked my body closer and further up his own. "Do," Eric smirked again before bending down to touch my lips to his.

My hand around his neck went up and into his hair as I kissed him back with equal fervor. One of his hands held my face to his as his tongue swept over my lips opening them to his liking. He sweet exploration of my mouth had sent shivers throughout my body and I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. I melted in his arms, arching my back and pressing my chest against his. He wrapped his arm around my bottom and completely pulled me onto him. There we were standing in the middle of the entryway, my legs around his waist, my hands in his hair and his arms securely around he kissed me senseless.

I had moaned when he pulled away and felt his lips smile against mine. "Merry Christmas Ana."

"Merry Christmas Eric," I whispered back.

He kissed me one last time, letting his lips linger on mine before setting me down.

Somehow we found ourselves in front of the tree, putting up some last minute touches to it. Eric was telling me about the progress he was making on the project. He was really excited about getting the promotion and a part of me was too. Every now and then I'd ask a question and he'd steal a kiss before giving me an answer. This had felt so normal, so utterly domestic and for a brief moment a sharp pain pierced my heart. This would have been my first year anniversary with Cain. We would have been putting up a tree together, decorating it and having conversations like this. Maybe I should rephrase that. We _should_ have been doing these things together but I remember the very first Christmas in Dauntless I spent it alone because he had to 'work' with his 'father'. Obviously that was code for I'm going to spend time with another girl who...

"Ana," Eric touched my shoulder pulling me out of my thoughts. My head turned to see him with a worried expression.

"I," looking away from him, I cleared my throat. "I was just thinking how nice this was. I'd watch my mom do this with my older brothers when I was younger. And then as I got older she'd continue the tradition with me and my younger brothers. Our father would walk through the door after work and say that it looked beautiful and," I turned to Eric feeling his thumb run gently across my cheek, wiping away a tear I didn't know came out. "I wanted something like that. It's silly really," I shook my head and turned back to the tree.

He gently pulled me back and cupped my face in his palm. I closed my eyes and leaned further into hand. "It is not silly. I want something like that too."

The way he held my face and looked into my eyes told me that he was being truthful about it. And somehow the hurt that I felt when Cain wouldn't have spent Christmas Eve with me doing some family tradition of mine was wiped away in the gentle brushing of Eric's lips to mine.

"Come here," he whispered and moved us so that my back was against his chest.

One arm was lightly wrapped around my waist as we continued to put small additions to the tree or talk about the various ornaments we had on there, including a couple that my little Jimmy Bean had sent me. Eric had put up one from his niece - which I did not know that he had - and proceeded to tell me a short story about her.

"So it's just you and your sister," I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"How old is she?"

"She's a year older than me so we're really close, despite the fact that she didn't like doing half of the things that I enjoy."

"I'm really close to two of my older brothers," I remarked. "Don't get me wrong, I get along with all of them. But Jonathan moved out and went to college when I was twelve. And Jack, well," I paused and sighed. "He loved working, loved helping those in need and also loved his then girlfriend who is now his fiancé a whole lot as well. Therefore his time was spent doing those things."

"Your other brothers," Eric questioned.

"Jordan and I are two years apart. Jensen is a year younger than me." Technically he is less than a year younger. We could have gone in the same school year but I figured I share that some other time. "So I usually spent a lot of time in school together, games or parties with either Jordan or Jensen. Then there is Joshua," I shook my head. "He is probably the clown in our family. He just started high school and I'm a little nervous for him. Then there's my baby brother."

"He's five, right," Eric asked and I nodded. "That's the same age as my niece. Aren't they adorable at that age?"

"Yes they are," I smiled at him as he chuckled.

"I mean they can drive you crazy sometimes but they are also a joy to have around. Sometimes I tell my sister that she can't meet up with me unless she has her daughter," Eric's smile widened and I had to stop and stare at him.

I never thought a guy would be so interested in a child that wasn't his own.

"Dammit JoyAnna," Cain yelled as he wiped the table. "That brat did it again."

Jimmy had spilled his milk. I knew it was an accident. And it wasn't like there was a lot in his cup in the first place. I never filled it up all the way because accidents do happen and he is still a child.

"Cain, he's only three. And you can't call him a brat. Children don't respond well to name-calling and shouting," I went to hand Jimmy a paper towel. He shyly looked at Cain and began wiping it up. "He knows how to clean it up. You just can't..."

"It wouldn't be a mess if he didn't spill in the first place!"

"I'm sorry Cain," my brother ran up to him and wrapped his small arms around Cain's leg. "Don't be mad. Is accident," he said in his small voice.

"Argh," Cain moved him back. "Now my pants are dirty!"

Cain grabbed a beer and walked out of my parent's house. We had just gone there to tell them about our wedding. It was the first time Cain had been allowed to actually sleep in the same room as me. We were engaged and had been living in Dauntless together for a couple years already. But as far as I remember, Cain had never really been excited as I had been when my mom gave birth.

I had walked out after him, scooping up my brother in the process and cuddling him close to me. "Cain," I shouted. "You can't just run from a child when they express affection. What is going to happen when we have kids and..."

"Yeah well," he smirked and looked over at me. "That brat is not my kid. Just keep him away from me."

I sighed and Jimmy moved in my arms. "I'm really sorry," his eyes were wide and watery.

"It's okay Jimmy bean. He didn't mean to yell at you."

"You mad at me, flower," he asked.

"No," I smothered my brother in kisses until he laughed. "I could never be mad at you."

Cain returned just as we sat down to have dinner. He apologized to me before we went to bed. He claimed he was just stressed out with classes and the internship his father had waiting for him. I had forgave him and remembered briefly that he had smelt like coconut shampoo when he kissed me. He brought Jimmy a huge gift the next day and I thought that it was for an apology but he had mentioned that perhaps if the kid was preoccupied with that then he wouldn't be a bother when we watched him.

"She made the cutest face ever," Eric's voice once again pulled me out of the memory. "That was proof that she was a Coulter," he chuckled.

"I can't wait to meet her," I smiled at how the differences between Cain and Eric were becoming numerous.

"I can't wait for them to meet you," he smiled at me before giving me another kiss.

We moved to the couch and popped in two movies to watch. Eric had moved the television so that it would stand near the tree. One turn of the head and we could look out the window and see the City lights framed by the decorations. I cuddled up to his side as he put a blanket around the two of us. We started off watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ and Eric showed me a picture of his niece who was dressed up like Cindy Lou.

"Oh my," I smiled, "she's so cute. Why didn't your sister bring her here for the holidays?"

Eric's smile dropped. "Eve's father wanted to see her this year."

The way he said it implied that Eric's sister was no longer with Eve's father. I had a feeling he wasn't in the picture when he talked about them earlier and a couple weeks ago when he mentioned something about her. I could see why he was so protective of them and also why he insisted on getting together as a family. It wasn't just something that his Dad would have wanted but I'm sure that his sister probably wanted that too for her daughter. I wondered again why his mother had always been cancelling on them lately.

I touched his cheek and leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I can see how much you care about them Eric. I'm sure they know that wherever they go or whatever they're doing that you love them both. I think about how my brothers miss me too. It helps to get me through the bad times that somewhere out there, my brothers are worried about me. I'm sure your sister thinks about that too."

His lips slightly twitched and he gave me another kiss in return.

The second movie we watched was _Elf._ Mind you it probably wasn't the most romantic movie but throughout that movie we began singing the various songs that were played. It had been a while since I sang so freely and the happiness that was running through me right now carried over into Eric. We had begun tickling one another on the couch, the movie forgotten and had found ourselves on the floor smiling and wrapped up in one another.

There was a gleam in Eric's eyes as he hovered over me. I almost thought he was going to lean down and kiss me. He reached for his phone and positioned it so we could take a picture together. We took a couple pictures and I liked every single one of them.

"Our first Christmas together," he whispered looking at one of them.

I turned to see him smiling softly. He hadn't been looking at the phone, instead he was watching me. I smiled in return and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Did you want to open a gift now?" Eric chuckled at the shocked expression on my face. "It is past midnight," he showed me the time. "Open up one of mine," he took a small one package from under the tree.

The bag was a simple silver bag with a green and silver tissue inside. I smiled when I pulled out a rectangle shaped object in green wrapping paper. I eyed him out for a while and then opened that as well.

"Eric," I laughed as the paper fell away.

"That way you and I can start our own little movie collection," he smiled.

"I love it," I gave him a little kiss.

He had brought _Star Wars: Episode IV Return of the Jedi_ , _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark_ , _Princess Bride -_ so we didn't need to borrow it from Hec all the time _-_ _The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_ , _The Sandlot_ and _Sense and Sensibility_ because according to him I needed to have one chick flick in there. We put the movies into a drawer that could hold probably a hundred more.

Looking back at Eric, I couldn't believe how different this Christmas was, how different this man was from everything that had happened to me.

Perhaps I was feeling bold or the admiration that was radiating between us was becoming too much to bear. Whatever it was, the moment just felt perfect. I took his hand and led him back to the couch, moving him to sit down. I placed my knees on either side of him in a straddle position and began to kiss him. I did my best to pour every happy feeling into it. There was nothing to describe it.

Eric responded in kind and brought our bodies closer together, his hand squeezing my thigh while the other was holding my face to his. My lips and tongue moved with his, against his. Eric allowed me to win the battle but I knew that I was not about to survive the war. That only became apparent when my back hit the couch and I felt the cool air hit higher on my legs. He had my dress hiked up and ran his hand down slowly so that my leg was teasingly hooked around his own.

I had never felt so much passion, need or want for anyone before - not even Cain - that my hands began pulling at his shirt, desperate to be rid of it and feel his skin against mine. Our lips released one another only to have his shirt yanked off his body and over his head. Eric moved back just a little and let my hands trace the contours of his shirtless body.

Before he could say anything I grabbed onto his shoulder and we started our dance again. Our kissing had grown intense to the point where he had left me breathless. I began to moan, wrapping my arms or legs around him in a desperate need to have him. He must have sense something was different.

"Ana," Eric murmured as he pulled away.

My eyes opened to see him hovering above me. His eyes were dark and exciting, his lips were parted as if they were waiting they're next order on how to attack my body. But the way he hesitated told me that I was going to be the one to give the order. Eric began to close his mouth and then open it again as if he were to say something. Eventually he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"Ana," he whispered.

There was a slight plea in his voice.

"Ana," our lips barely touched again and his body rolled slowly against mine.

"Eric," I grabbed onto his shoulder.

"You need to tell me what you want, Ana," he kissed my neck.

I wrapped my other arm around his shoulder and pulled him down to me. His arm holding him up gave way and the next thing I knew was that our bodies were molded together as his lips began suckling and nibbling on my skin. I moaned at the thrill and began to roll my body towards him as well.

"Ana," he pulled back looking frustrated with himself.

"Eric," I sat up and wrapped myself around him. Eric's hands did the same to me. "I want this," I looked down and tried to control my breathing. "I'm just," I shook my head, "I'm just a bit nervous and scared. Not of you," I put a hand on his chest. "I don't know if I'll be... What if you don't like me or..."

Eric lifted my face up. "Don't finish that sentence," he said softly, "because it's not true. You," he kissed my cheek, "are my amazing, witty, sexy as hell girlfriend." He stated it as though it was a fact and in his eyes he looked completely sincere.

His lips descended on mine and after a few tentative nibbles and sucking, the passion had awakened again within me.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," his lips mumbled against mine.

Up the stairs he carried me and went straight to his bedroom. He set me down on the edge of the bed, lightly kissing my neck. I felt his fingers dance lightly on my back and shivered. He slowly unzipped the dress and began kissing my shoulder as he removed it from the top. He gestured for me to lean back and I complied. Lifting my hips as he gently took down the dress inch by inch, leaving kisses on my skin as he went.

"Eric," I gasped when he lifted me with one arm behind my back and moved me further up his bed until I rested in between the pillows.

He trailed his fingers down slowly my body until completely lifting himself away. He looked me straight in the eyes, unbuttoned his jeans so slowly and slid them down. I sat up and watched his every move. The bedroom light was off but the light from the hallway shined brightly and I could see more than Eric's silhouette as he reached for the band of his boxer briefs. I climbed over and decided to help him pull it down but he beat me to it.

"Holy shit," I blurted out shifting back on the bed. My breath had caught and my eyes had widened taking in Eric's thick member.

I gulped and found myself squirming in anticipation. My panties were soaked. Eric chuckled and I looked up to see his amused expression.

"It's just that it's so big and," I gasped. "And I don't know if I want to do this anymore. You might break me. Damn it. That's not what I meant," I put my hands up to cover my mouth. "Oh God, I'm so embarrassed," then moved to hide the rest of my face as I threw myself back on bed in an attempt to bury myself under the pillows.

"Ana," I could still hear Eric's laughter in his voice. "Come here," I felt the bed dip and shook my head. Eric gently removed the pillows away from me and pulled me to look at him. Despite the fact that I still had on my bra and underwear, I felt inadequate being held in Eric's arms. "If you really don't want to..."

"No," I shook my head. "I'm just feeling a whole lot of nervous right now," I gestured with my hands to show him how crazy my mind was going. "You just," I looked down to my lap, hoping to ignore the fact that he was fully naked kneeling in front of me on the bed. "You just look so sinful," I whispered.

"What was that," he smirked.

"You heard me," I playfully hit him. "It's like they could use your picture to put on the covers of adult reading material. You look way too edible to be my boyfriend. It's a crime," I stated trying to be serious, "to look that sinful."

"How would you know what goes on the covers of adult reading material," he teased leaning forward.

I shifted back just a bit but he continued his approach. "I don't but I know you'd probably be on it," I ran my fingers up his chest slowly.

"Ana," he whispered as his nose ran down my neck. I felt his breath tickle me and gasped at the sudden closeness. "I want to make you beg for me," he nipped at me and I swear I could have climaxed right there. His voice was deep and husky. His rough hands were gentle and turning me into jelly. "I want to drive you insane with desire and pleasure," he settled himself near me and I felt him pressing into me. "You're so warm, Ana."

"Eric," I moaned.

"You're mine," he muttered before I felt his hands unclasp my bra.

Before I knew it, his mouth and hands were all over my body. I couldn't keep still. There was just so much going on, so much that he was making me feel that I writhed and moaned underneath him. I was glad that below his bedroom was his living room and that the next apartment wasn't near either because his mouth, tongue and teeth that played with my breasts had me crying out his name and begging for more. The neighbors would certainly get an earful. I remember that it had felt awkward when Cain had touched my breasts. But nothing about this was awkward. It was passionate, pleasurable, exhilarating and exotic. Eric made me feel sexy and worthy of worship.

He left my top and began nibbling and sucking his way south. My body had melted by the time I felt his mouth on the inside of my thigh. A deep moan escaped when I felt his fingers rub between my legs.

"Do you trust me," his voice was rugged and low.

I nodded as he hooked his fingers on my underwear and tugged it off. He lifted my hips up and placed one leg bent at the knee of his shoulder, lowering his face until it was right at my core.

"Oh God," I screamed when I felt his tongue swirl and flick at me.

It dipped into my body over and over again. I never really enjoyed this. But the second he sucked and then licked from the bottom to the top of me I knew it was only because of this man that I was in heaven. I was squirming under him, gripping the sheets and arching my back when my climatic end came upon me. He moaned when I cried his name. My body began humming as it came down from the high. He didn't let me fall too far though because he kept it going as if I was some melted ice cream cone. I felt like my body had melted. His hands massaged my thighs bringing me towards another high. But Eric withdrew just as I was nearing my second climax. He took my leg off his shoulder and moved it around his hips.

"Eric, please... Ah!"

He slid into me in one quick thrust. I gripped onto his shoulders, my nails digging into his skin. "Are you okay," he kissed my neck and wrapped an arm around my lower back.

"Yes," I gasped.

It had been a little more than a year without this but I knew that time wasn't the only thing was different. Eric had a sizable package on him. And when he muttered how deliciously tight I was I almost wanted to retort with my earlier comment about his size. As he slowly slid out and then back in to get me used to him, I couldn't help but realize that he also knew how to use it well. He held my hip at an angle for him to draw out each stroke. I felt his breath on my cheek as he whispered how amazing I felt, how sexy I sounded or how gorgeous I looked. After each sentiment he would kiss me and slide deeper causing me to moan his name.

"How do you want it, Ana? Tell me baby," he groaned. "Like this," he continued to move at the slow pace.

"Yes!"

"Or like this," he grabbed my other leg and placed it over his shoulder and instead of easing gliding, he pulled out all the way then pushed deep and steady as he went back in. "Ana," he groaned as I squeezed my eyes shut. It was overwhelming.

I shook my head, unsure of how to answer. Both of them felt so damn good. I usually was never asked how I wanted it or if what was happening to me felt good. Whatever was happening, I just had to take it. And the orgasm didn't come all the time. But something told me that tonight I was going to receive more than my fair share from this wonderful man.

"What do you like? What do you want," he groaned and continued to move. "I want to know. I want to give it to you every," another deep push, "time," he growled with another thrust.

"Eric," I held onto him.

It wasn't long until our lips met and his tongue moved in my mouth the same as he was. Suddenly everything in my body went out of control. I bit his lip and scratched his back as my orgasm hit me hard. Eric pulled back to look at me and when I opened my eyes I was met with his smirk. He continued to move slowly as if he were allowing me to milk everything out of this blissful moment before he pulled up.

Without having time to think about what was happening, Eric was on his knees with my legs wrapped around his body as he proceeded to thrust harder and faster up into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, desperate to hang on. Technically both of us are clinging onto one another. It was like we were standing in the middle of the room but here Eric was kneeling on the bed with me circled around him as he pushed up in me. His hand around me would push my body closer to him, needing to be closer and deeper together. The movement caused sharp breaths and gasps to fall from my mouth. My breasts began to bounce - something that I didn't think would ever happen. The sight must have been beautiful for Eric because he leaned down and took one in his mouth. Another orgasm hit me causing Eric to wrap one arm around my waist tighter, burying his other hand in my hair and moving to kiss my lips.

"I love you, Ana," he whispered as I felt him spill into me.

He moved slower inside of me until our foreheads came to rest against each other. We kissed and smiled and kissed some more until Eric laid us back. He pressed little kisses down my body until he slid out. He moved beside me and turned me so that we could curl into one another. Eric smiled one more time before placing a kiss to my neck. I moaned lightly and happily traced his sweaty skin. We lay there completely naked, exhausted but wonderfully satisfied - at least I knew that I was. Just as I felt his lips on my forehead, I shook myself from the moment.

Did he just say what I think he said?

"Eric," I sat up and reached for the sheet.

"Don't Ana," he sat up also and gently removed the sheet. "Don't hide from me, not tonight," he whispered and placed another gentle kiss to my shoulder.

Before I could close my eyes at the soft pleasure washing through me at how gentle and affectionate he could be, I shook my head and placed a hand on his chest. "About what you said..."

"I meant it," he pulled back and a serious expression donned his face. "I'm tired of bullshitting around this Ana. It may be too soon for you and I don't expect you to say it back just to say it. I want you to say it when you feel it because that is why I said it. I have never felt like this before - as cliché as that sounds it's true. I don't know if it was that night I went to Erudite for work or the night that we came back to Dauntless from the trip and you decided to go to your apartment instead of staying at mine. But I realized that I hated that. I hated not seeing you, holding you. It hurt," he took my face in his hands and held it close to his. "It fucking hurt without you there. I want you in my life. No one else but you," he muttered before kissing me softly.

The kisses stayed tender and the touches were light until our bodies went back to curling into one another and we fell off to sleep. There was some weight that lifted off my shoulders to know that this man loved me. He showed me his feelings and expressed it as well. I felt beautiful and needed as we laid there, our naked bodies entwined.

Eric began rubbing my back in a circular motion and I moaned with delight. My back had been sore from our earlier activities and I enjoyed that he continued to take care of me after sex. That had never happened to me before. I went to sleep in heaven and woke up a couple hours later still feeling like I was floating on a cloud.

I smiled up at my boyfriend - yup he was all mine. I snuggled in closer before kissing him lightly. Eric squeezed my body to him and muttered my name in his sleep. I was able to pull away and stretch a bit. My body still hummed and I wondered how long in the day that was going to last. I took light steps over to the small drawer that Eric said I could have and pulled out a sleeping shirt that I had got from Victoria's Secret with Myra. It said: _I do 'naughty' nicely_.

"We need to get you nice panties too," Myra had said.

"Myra," I scolded her and looked around to see if anyone was watching us.

"Ana, sweetie pie," she came closer. "Majority of the women in this store are here with the intent to purchase 'nice panties'."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for sex."

"Nice panties don't have to lead to sex," she scolded. "Don't you ever just buy something to feel good? Ana, I think that's where your problem lies. You have to do you first before you can take on someone else."

"What does that even mean," I asked as I held up a revealing, lacy piece of lingerie that was held together with a ribbon. Yes, a ribbon. One pull and that thing was coming off. Myra saw my expression and took it from my hand and placed it back on the rack.

"He likes it that you're shy and sweet, Ana. I'm sure he would want you daring too. But you need to do it on your own terms not to be coerced by him. Remember what he said about you showing up to his place for lunch or giving him a foot massage or having a cold beer ready for him when he came home," she listed as I thought back to all those days. "Ana he wants you to be comfortable, be yourself, take the initiative."

"What if he wants that," I pointed back to the lingerie.

"I'm sure he does but he wants you to want that too. And right now, you don't know what you want because you've been told to be what your ex wanted. Therefore, let us stick to nice panties and eventually you'll find out what you're comfortable in."

I saw the sleeping shirts and decided that I could get a couple. One was a plain dark blue color that was a tank and the other was a long sleeve dark grey. Both shirts fell right below my butt and when used with those 'nice panties' that Myra and I brought, I did actually feel good about this. Of course I had to get one for the season and decided with the red 'naughty nicely' one. But as I looked at the drawer where my panties were, I decided to skip it today. After last night I felt confident enough and part of me wanted to tease Eric.

Walking down to the kitchen, I turned on the coffee because I knew Eric would want one and began making me a cup of hot chocolate. I had pulled out a few things from the refrigerator and started going to town with all these ideas for a wonderful Christmas breakfast. I made an omelet with tomatoes, parsley and cheese. I decided to make strawberry and banana crepes - just like how my mom did it for our birthdays.

Finally, I was working on the bacon when a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

I sighed and leaned back into Eric. He moved my hair to one side and pressed a kiss to my shoulder since my shirt was hanging off of it. "Tell me you have something on under this shirt because right now I don't know what I want to devour more, you or whatever that delicious aroma is in here that you got cooking."

After placing the bacon on the plate, I turned in his arms and gave him a quick kiss. "You can always find out," I teased.

His hand reached down to my thigh and ran inside the shirt over my butt. His eyes darkened and just before he could take action, I squirmed out from his hold and ducked out under his arm.

"Breakfast first, then presents and maybe, just maybe," I ran my hand slowly up my body in a way I thought was seductive. It obviously worked because Eric looked a bit shocked and a whole lot of turned on when I exited the kitchen.

"That shirt is lying," he called as he went to get his coffee.

"In what way," I set the plates down on the table.

"You aren't playing rather nicely," he appeared next to me, giving me a kiss before sitting down to eat.

I didn't even take notice that all Eric had on was a pair of pajama pants. He was definitely a sight to be seen and that tattoo, Mm. Eric's eyes looked up at me and I smiled shyly. That moan had come out of my mouth louder than I had intended it too. We ate breakfast but sat with our chairs next to each other so that I could place my two legs in his lap and face him as we ate. He would lean over every now and then in between conversation and feeding ourselves to give me a kiss.

We washed dishes together and made another cup of coffee and hot chocolate before heading to open presents. I had gotten a few things that I needed, like a brand new dishes and also Rubbermaid containers from Dillon's mom. Then there was an iPod from Peter. Dillon and Lauren had got me a few things. There was a brand new duffle bag since my old one was kind of ratty - according to Lauren. And in the bag were some clothes and a few gift cards to restaurants that I had liked in Dauntless.

My mother sent me some home cooked meals that were frozen in Eric's fridge and just a few minutes in the microwave, I could have this place smelling like home. Eric had received two tickets to another event from his boss that he stated I would be attending with him. His sister had sent a bottle of cologne that he uses along with pictures of his niece that were held in a delightful child-made frame. One of them must have been recent and had Eric and her and underneath in her handwriting said 'the best uncle ever'. I almost asked where his gift from his mom was but I decided not to.

"Okay, this one next," I took my box and handed it to him.

"I don't remember receiving this one."

"It's from me," I replied happily.

"If we're exchanging gifts then you should open mine first."

"I already did open one last night, remember," I pointed to the drawer with the movies.

"Yes but there are a couple more and I think you should do that instead."

"No, no," I shook my head. "You're going," I sat next to him as he smiled.

Eric took a while to open the box and when he finally saw the label on the top he turned to me with wide eyes. "How did you get it?"

"Go on," I motioned for to keep unwrapping.

"Damn," he muttered in awe. "A bottle of Amity's finest whiskey aged over the decades. Ana they only release..."

"Eight of those to the public for sale every three years, I know," I smiled. "This one wasn't released. I had it specially packaged. See," I gestured to the collector's glass that came with it. "I had them engrave your name on the glass and then on the bottom of the bottle it should have your Dad's name. I remember you saying that this was your Dad's favor..."

I was cut off with Eric's lips on mine. "I love it," he pulled back and cupped my cheek. "I told you that when I first started taking you to dinner," I nodded at his statement. "This is an amazing gift. I always wanted to own a bottle of this whiskey, have a glass when it was my dad's birthday or during the holidays," he chuckled. "Then again you already know because I had told you that before. Thank you Ana. Thank you for remembering that. It means a lot to me."

"Well," I took his hand away from my face and held it mine. "You mean a lot to me, you know." We were staring at one another with smiles on our faces until I jumped at a memory. "I have something else."

"Two presents," he chuckled as I slid back to the tree.

"It's not really a gift but I had put a lot of thought into whether or not to tell you and," I paused and sighed. "Mind you I was just nervous about us and things were still new and..."

Eric kissed my forehead. "You don't have to explain."

I handed him the envelope and tried my best to settle the jitters that were overtaking my body.

"Jackson C. Summers and Hannah-Marie Fields request the pleasure of your company to celebrate their marriage," Eric read. "A wedding invitation," he looked up at me.

"It's my brother's wedding in April. She wanted a Spring wedding," I shrugged. "My brother told me during Thanksgiving and I got the invitation a couple weeks ago. I'm a little surprised that she's not taking more time to plan the wedding. But I think she's keeping things small. And they've been dating for so long so I guess there's no need to wait. I didn't turn in the RSVP yet even though I did verbally tell them I was coming."

"Miss JoyAnna Summers and guest," Eric looked at the card.

"I wanted to know if you'd be my 'plus one'," I shifted nervously. "Knowing Hannah's mom this will be a whole week of events and dinners. And then you did say you wanted to meet my parents. And they do want to meet you. If you don't want to come then you don't need to. There are all my brothers who would probably want you to do something with them. Then my mother is going to suffocate you with her just being her. I mean I don't mind any of that but if you rather not then I underst..."

"Ana," he reached for my hand and squeezed it. "I'd like to go with you."

I nodded and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

"This is another huge step for us," he muttered.

"I know," I replied softly as he smiled reassuringly.

"But we're ready for it," he encouraged.

"Yes," I straightened up, "we are ready. Just remember that they might be a little hard on you because of..."

He waved me off. "Say no more," he smiled. "I would do the same thing for my sister."

Cain wouldn't do anything like that for Beth; at least I think he wouldn't. I looked away for a moment and then reminded myself that Beth was just like Cain. She had a boyfriend but had her side flings. Her boyfriend was really nice but boring - according to her. It should have been a tip off to me that when I told Cain about it he had shrugged it off.

Eric kissed me again and then tucked me into his side, erasing the memory. "We'll put the invitation up on the fridge." I smiled at how domesticated that sounded. "Now it is time for you to open the rest of mine. Although I think compared to what you've already given me, my gifts will pale in significance."

"We're not competing and I liked the DVDs that you brought. I would want to start my own collection so that I could watch them whenever I want. And whatever else you have to give me, I'm sure I'll like. I liked what you gave me earlier this morning in your room," I kissed his neck causing him to groan.

"Don't tempt me, woman," he growled playfully.

Eric had gotten me a diamond bracelet. "Is this real," I asked looking up at him. He nodded and gestured for me to put it on. "This is beautiful Eric. It's really precious. I've never," I shook my head and looked back at him to see another small box in his hand. "Eric," I pouted.

"I went there for that and a necklace but when I saw this, I decided this would be better instead."

I took the box and opened it to reveal another bracelet. This one was a charm bracelet though. One of them was silver and blue with his initials on. Another was silver and a dark red with my initials on top. Then there was a charm that had an engraved flame like his tattoo on it, one with the word 'bravery' on it and then another that said 'beautiful'.

"I love it," I smiled and gave him a kiss.

Eric helped me put on both of them and I just cuddled into him and stared at my hand as we sat there by the tree.

"I was thinking that after the wedding, we'd take a trip to Amity," I told Cain who grunted in response and kept playing on his phone. "Cain," I called to him and he finally looked my way.

"I don't know Ana. It's Christmas and flights are so busy. I told you we're having a honeymoon at the hotel and then we can go on a trip later," he sounded exhausted.

"It's just that I want to see my family after and I haven't spent Christmas with them in so long that..."

"Oh God, if I thought you were going to whine and bitch about this I never would have asked you to move with me," he stood up and walked out. It was Thanksgiving Day last year and he hadn't come back to take me to his parent's house for dinner.

"What are you thinking about," Eric asked.

I shook my head and turned to him. "Just how wonderful you are," I replied. "I'm glad you never gave up on me Eric. I was just so worried about everything that..."

"Did I ever tell you that for a brief moment in the beginning of us getting to know one another, I wanted to go to your house and pound on your door, demanding that you let allow me to take you to dinner," he asked as I laughed. "I can't tell you how much time I spent thinking about you, about why you never wanted to see me, call me or at least let me take you to dinner. I just wanted a chance with you and," he chuckled. "It's crazy, it's soon and so many other insane things Ana," he waved his hand, "but what I said last night is exactly how I feel about you."

"I wanted to call you. You were so charming and handsome."

"Were," he teased.

"Are," I corrected as we both shared a laugh. "I wanted to give you that chance but I was afraid. I didn't want to be in the same situation as I was before. Then I thought that I wasn't good enough and..."

"I wish that you had allowed me to make that decision for myself. But that is the past and now we're together," he kissed me softly.

I smiled after the kiss and let out a small laugh.

"Don't laugh after I've kissed you," he pinched my side as I laughed more. "It's not good for my ego, baby. I might think that I'm a weird kisser."

"You're an excellent kisser," I gave him a quick kiss. "It's just that I was thinking that you're right. We are together now and I just feel so happy. You're an amazing person, Eric Coulter. You know I always enjoyed the holidays at home. When I moved here they just, they weren't the same. But you made it special, you made me feel special. Thank you," I smiled softly.

Eric leaned forward again and gave me a gentle kiss after kiss. We smiled and rest our foreheads together just living in this precious moment that we had.

Afterwards, Eric had pulled me up and sat us back on the couch where he wanted to open up his bottle of whiskey. I wanted to complain that it was so early in the morning but something told me that we were going to be spending a good portion of the day just being together and at home. We were a couple now. We were in a relationship. I had wanted to start my own traditions with my 'supposed' future family. And something told me that Eric had wanted the same. Both of our families didn't live nearby so it was up to the two of us to do things how we wanted.

He wrapped an arm around me after we took the two glasses in hand and gave me a deep kiss.

"To our first Christmas," he pulled back and held up his glass.

"To our first Christmas," I repeated.

The Amity whiskey was simply to die for. It went down smooth and had that sweetness to it in the beginning but that bite in the end. It tasted like playing in the rain outside by the river with my brothers, listening to my dad's stories when the electricity would go out or hearing my mom's singing as she tended to a child's nightmare. It tasted like home. It was also pretty strong and I stopped after that one glass feeling less inhibited. Eric found out that I was using nothing under my shirt as we made love next to the Christmas tree. After living in Dauntless all these years, I finally felt like this was my home.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Comparison**

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Peter commented as we saved the table. Myra had gone to the bathroom and Edward decided to wait for her. There were two other open seats and I briefly wondered who was meeting us.

"I know," I nodded. "How was Christmas in D.C.?"

"Boring," he rolled his eyes.

Peter had gone to see Blossom. He asked me if I wanted to go but I had taken my vacation before that to go with Eric to Candor. And that was not the only reason. My job wasn't allowing its workers to take vacation during the Christmas weekend. I had been keeping in contact with Blossom regarding my situation with Eric ever since Peter had me call her when we went to get coffee. She scolded me a lot about things that I would do or say regarding our relationship. I couldn't help but remember that this was probably the first time I ever heard her defend a boyfriend of mine.

"I'm sure your sister didn't want you to party hard like you usually do," I rolled my eyes. "But there must have been something that was fun out there for the womanizing and contemptuous Peter Hayes."

"Womanizing, why I am trying to change my ways," he placed his hand over his heart. "And as far as being contemptuous, well," he tilted his head and took a drink of his beer. "I won't argue with that. I can be an insulting bastard sometimes."

A soft laugh escaped my mouth. "You're sweet when you need to be though. I think you just need to find the right girl." And then I remembered Tris. "And when you do meet her, don't sleep with her best friend to make her jealous or have some girl seduce her boyfriend away in the hopes that you could come along and 'mend'," I air quoted, "her broken heart."

"That is my M.O.," he smirked. "Enough about me how was your Christmas holiday," Peter asked.

"Wonderful," I smiled thinking about how the rest of that day played out.

I had felt someone dragging me. I was desperately trying to kick myself free from their clutches but it wasn't working. I thrashed around as I felt arms encircle me and screamed loudly for someone to help me. I thought I saw my attacker's face telling me that he had been waiting for me. Desperately, I tried to break free again and again until I heard more laughter from other men in the room.

"Ana baby, wake up," Eric's voice called to me.

I shot up but didn't get too far. Eric's arms were already wrapped around me. We had fallen off to sleep on the couch for a couple hours after opening presents and making love by the tree. I settled back into his warmth and one of Eric's hands began to soothingly massage my back again. My breathing slowed down to normal as I felt Eric's lips press against my forehead.

"You've never had a nightmare before," he commented.

"I know," I whispered. "I felt like someone was taking me, dragging me somewhere. A man was holding onto me. There were other men laughing at me."

"No one is holding you now but me," Eric replied and I shifted to look up at him. We were naked from our previous fun on the floor in front of the tree. His eyes held such compassion and warmth in that moment that I felt completely safe. "I got you," he cupped my cheek and rubbed his thumb slowly.

My eyes fluttered closed at the touch and I relaxed again in his arms. I knew in that moment that I'd never want to leave him. The sun was just setting on that Christmas day. Beautiful colors shined through the window and danced with the Christmas decorations. Eric shifted us so that he could lie back down again and draped my body over his. The sheet had fallen sometime during my awakening from the nightmare but for the first time in a long time I felt that it didn't matter. I felt cherished in this man's arms and I wasn't about to hide from him anymore.

We started the evening, still wrapped up in a sheet but sitting at the table where we ate our Christmas dinner which was my mother's warmed up cooking.

"This is wonderful," Eric leaned over and kissed me softly. "And I'm not just talking about the meal. I liked how this day turned out."

"How did you expect it turn out? Horrible," I playfully nudged him. "I hope I'm a better girlfriend than that."

Eric chuckled. "You are, baby," he confirmed, "you are. It's just that if you had never given me the chance then it probably would have been horrible."

"So if we weren't dating," I questioned.

"I would be here by myself. Like I said, my mother cancelled on me and my sister took her daughter to see her father. Its times like these my Aunt would probably have called and asked me to stop by and have dinner with her and her 'family'," he said the last word and rolled his eyes.

"What usually happens on Christmas?"

A dark laugh left his throat leaving me a bit frightened. "Usually there's a job to pull. There's always a job," he gritted his teeth. "Then after of course she rewards her worker's efforts with debauchery or illegal substances, whichever they prefer."

"Did you ever partake in those rewards," I asked before I could stop myself.

He stared at me for a while as if calculating how gently to put it. "It's been a couple years since I've been rewarded."

I nodded and turned away from him. Eric's hand gently took my face and turned me back to look at him.

"When you're nineteen and your mother and Aunt tell you that you're a man then you do just about anything to show them that you are. I thought it was fun but in reality it wasn't. I could see the small amount of sadness in my mother's eyes when I was there. She knew that my father wouldn't have wanted that for me or my sister. But my mom couldn't really tell my Aunt 'no' especially since my Aunt took my mom in afterwards. I guess my mom felt that she owed her sister, still does. I on the other hand," he kissed my cheek, "I remember telling you that I saw the potential for a happy life when I saw you. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"Not even all the girls or parties that your Aunt is probably rewarding her men with," I asked teasingly.

First he chuckled softly and then he shook his head as the smiled disappeared. "You forget that in order to get rewarded you have to do the job first and for my Aunt that doesn't mean cleaning the yard. I thought that may have been one reason why you were so reluctant to tell me 'yes'. Kept thinking that I had done so much bad things in my life that I didn't deserve something good, you know," he looked at me thoughtfully. "Told myself that you probably knew who I was and if I ever met another girl like you - which I doubt will ever happen - then I had better clean up my life better than I've already done."

"I never knew," I whispered. "I mean that I never knew who you were other than my cousin's nasty supervisor who kicked me out of his workplace," I smiled as Eric reached over and pulled me into his lap. I landed in a way that caused the sheet to fall some more.

"I'm never kicking you out of any place ever again," he muttered before meeting my lips in a demanding kiss.

I don't know when or how we had got back to his bedroom in the middle of our desperate kissing but Eric sat himself down on the edge of his bed and pulled me close on top of him.

"I have an intense need to watch you on top of me," Eric growled before thrusting up into me.

A whimper left my mouth as Eric settled back on the bed.

"It's all you Ana," his rough fingers massaged my hips.

My eyes were shut and all I could do was breathe for a moment before I felt my body relax. I moved slowly back and forth, just trying to get used to him being inside me. Eric's hands slowly roamed my body, igniting heat to burn all over me. It felt so damn good and I thought that Eric was enjoying himself as well by the sounds of praise I was receiving and the groans of pleasure leaving him. But when I opened my eyes and looked down, I'm not sure what made me think that he looked displeased. Maybe it was the fact that when I had tried to do this position before, that jerk of an ex groaned in frustration and not pleasure and ended up turning me around to finish the job himself.

"Eric," I shook my head, "I can't."

"You can," he muttered as his hands gripped onto my waist.

"No. I can't," I responded loudly and pulled off of him. Eric looked up at me. His eyes were full of concern and fright. "I just don't feel sexy or..."

"Sh," Eric sat up and wrapped his arms around me. My head rested on his shoulder as I felt him comfortingly run his fingers through my hair. "It's okay, baby. It's okay."

In time my body began to relax under his light touches. My moment of panic slowly subsided.

"You want to tell me what happened?" I shook my head against his chest. "How will I know what you like or don't like if you never tell me, Ana? I want to know," he gently took my face so I could look at him. "How will I know to please you if you don't open up to me? Please Ana, we need to be honest about this. I want this to work, every part of our relationship. But it won't go that way unless we honestly tell each other what's going on, how we're feeling. I promise I won't get offended or insulted, just tell me."

Taking a deep breath, I shifted in his lap and began to explain. "There was an awkward feeling to see you staring at me. I thought that I was doing something wrong or maybe I didn't look sexy," I shrugged.

"Is it the position?"

Shaking my head, I answered. "I wanted to try it. Once I did and it was a failed attempt on my part. I guess I remembered that I wasn't good at it the first time and..."

"It wasn't entirely your fault if neither of you found satisfaction in that position."

"Eric, I enjoyed it. It was why I didn't hesitate when you sat me on top of you because I liked it. But I knew that you wouldn't. And I thought that when I looked at you that that is what was happening. That I was somewhat giving my boyfriend a disappointing experience all over again."

I had felt nervous by seeing his eyes roaming all over me when I sat on top. Was he scrutinizing me? Was there a flaw that he would find? I'm sure there was.

"Let's try this position then," he suggested and started to turn me around. It was happening again and as much as I wanted to make Eric happy, he did say to be honest with him.

"No, no, no," I pushed back and shook my head. "I can't do that either, Eric."

"How would you know if you haven't tried it yet?"

"I have and I don't like it from behind," I felt like he would kick me out of his life now. "I'm sorry Eric. I just don't feel comfortable. I know you'll like it and you'll tell me that I'll like it anal but I don't! I can't..."

"Wait a minute Ana. What made you think I was talking about that?"

Confusion washed over my face. "Isn't that why you were turning me around?"

Taking my face in his hands, Eric smiled gently. "No it wasn't. You said that you feel awkward with me staring up at you, like something is wrong with you. And as much as I tell you that you are a vision to behold on top of me, I know that you won't listen. Then you mentioned how badly you wanted to try this but was scared to see disappointment on my face. I don't know about you but a few minutes ago I was anything but disappointed, Ana. And I'm sorry if there was a look that showed it but in all honesty I wasn't. You did say that you wanted to do this so badly though right?"

"I do."

"And it's because you want this not because you feel it's a requirement of our relationship or someway to prove yourself is it?"

Knowing what he was getting at, I reassured him that I wanted this. "I want to try some things. There may be times where I am frightened like now. But it just became too much at the moment," I closed my eyes and sighed.

"That's why I gestured for you to turn around Ana. We're not going to do anal, alright."

"We're not," I asked with a shocked expression. "Don't guys like that?"

"To be honest, I personally don't really enjoy it," he chuckled. "We're being honest here about our physical relationship, right?" I nodded. "I'll admit that physically it'll get me there. But at the same time it kind of feels like I'm degrading the woman I'm with when I do. I don't take any interest in her. I don't feel any emotional connection except that my body wants a release. I won't do that to you."

"Will you one day..."

"Only if you want to try it then we can."

Replying with a nod, I slowly turned my body to face away from him. Eric took me in his lap and began to slowly massage my hips. I closed my eyes and let me head rest back on his shoulder. I felt his lips touch my shoulder briefly before his other hand ran slowly down my arm.

"This way, you can still be on top but you won't have to see me," he whispered. My eyes opened and looked up to see him scanning my face. "As much as I want to see you, I'll wait until you're comfortable with this." Eric's knee nudged my legs to move to either side of him.

His hand washed my hair to the other side and I tilted my head to expose my neck. Slowly, his large hands and rough fingertips glided over the rest of my body. It was way too slow that I felt like he was trying to memorize every little curve. I felt like I was being worshiped by all the little touches, soft kisses. As his hands and lips continued to caress me I felt his need pressing against my bottom. He moved his hands down to massage my hips deeply, making me wetter than before.

"Eric," I moaned.

"Are you ready," he asked.

There was no telling where this came from but I smiled over my shoulder. "Are you," I whispered.

A chuckle and then a low growl left his mouth before he took hold of my waist. I moved my legs just a bit more so I could slide back and allowed Eric to guide me onto him. The warmth from his body left me and I heard his back hit the mattress. This was all me. My hips went with a rolling motion and then I was going up and down, taking him in and then releasing him. I opened my eyes and a part of me had hoped I could see Eric's expression.

"Keep going, baby," he let out a deep breath.

His hands gripped onto my waist as I began to quicken my pace. Before I knew it Eric had begun thrusting his hips up to meet mine and that was when my body's instincts had taken over. I began to flex a muscle that I didn't know I had and it would tighten on Eric every time I sunk down on him. There were a few ups and downs and squeezing that caused the pressure to build to a point where it was about ready to burst. And burst it did.

"Ah," I cried at the intensity of my orgasm and leaned forward about ready to fall off.

"Ana," Eric groaned and I was immediately in his arms. His chest pressed up tightly against my back. "You're so damn tight," he held my hips with one hand. "So wet and warm," he bit my neck, "and all mine."

Our bodies moved further down the bed until he was able to let our legs hang off the end. I almost felt like I didn't do good because Eric still hadn't reached his end. That was until I realized he wanted to give me one more beautiful climax.

"One more time, baby," he continued to bite and lick my skin. "One more," he encouraged.

I placed my hands on his knees and began to move my hips around in a fast circular motion. My body would lean forward and push back against him causing Eric to push forward as well. Every time he was deep in me a low growl would leave his throat and a satisfied moan would leave mine. It wasn't long before Eric pulled me back up and brought my back against his chest again. I spend up the up and down movement this time, throwing my head back onto his shoulders.

"Fuck," he cursed as one hand began to knead my breasts. He alternated between rolling it between his fingers, pinching and massaging them that I felt the warm tug deep, deep inside of me. "He was a damn fool," Eric muttered as he nipped at my neck.

Knowing who the _he_ was that Eric was talking; I smiled and thought to myself for the first time since I had left his apartment that it was true. Cain Banner was a damn fool for making me walk out of his life and I was going to prove it - not just to him, his family or his many affairs. I was going to prove it to myself!

Feeling brazen and bold, I took one of Eric's hands that was around my midsection and placed it lower until his fingers came in contact with that one place that made my breath hitched and push myself up and down at a faster pace. Eric groaned, holding on to my shoulder tightly as his fingers began to swipe my womanhood back and forth quicker than before. Cries of pleasure from me filled the room mixed with groans of Eric's appreciation until they informed me he could no longer hold on. Both of us began chasing after our end and what a glorious end it was. My entire body sang in a way that I never thought possible.

Strong arms tightened around me and a loud curse shouted from deep within Eric's throat when I felt him finish. He continued to pump into me and I wiggled my hips drawing out every last blissful drop until neither of us could drink any more. He pulled me back with him, slowly retreating from inside of me. His mouth kissed every inch of me that he could get to until I turned around and returned the gesture.

"You held onto me," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," he looked confused.

My fingers began to trace his tattoo, the one on his chest and the one on his forearms. It had become one of my favorite things to do. "No, I," I shook my head and turned to look up at his eyes. "I liked it. I think I missed not seeing you also."

"I was yearning for contact too."

"Then why didn't you..."

Eric placed a finger on my lips. "You were nervous about it. So I'm sure some time later on we can try again and you'll know what you want and how to go about getting it," he smirked and I kissed his finger lightly. "If you remember, I told you that I wanted to see you when we made love," he ran his fingers tenderly over my face. "That's why I reached out for you. I couldn't stand to have you here, be in an intimate, passionate moment with you and not touch you or hold you," Eric stated before he proceeded to squeeze my body to his. "You're just an amazing person Ana. I can't help but want to hold you every time you're with me."

Eric had no idea what today had meant to me. It wasn't just the enjoyment of taking pleasure from each other through sex. It had been so much more. We talked without having the need to turn on the television. We snuggled after sex because he still wanted me in his arms. We laughed at childhood memories. And we shared our concerns, our dreams and our fears. There were playful moments, serious ones too. I had spent so many holidays in Dauntless either by myself or with someone whose gifts were impersonal and whose family was condescending. But here was someone who gave me a Christmas holiday - away from my family - that had warmth and love. I placed a kiss on his throat later on that night as he groaned and pulled me closer to him. I let out a small giggle which died quickly when I felt his lips press onto mine.

"Earth to Ana," Peter's hand waved in front of me. "You looked lost in thought."

Cheeks reddened, informing Peter where my thoughts had gone. "Sorry. You asked me how Christmas was," I answered shyly.

Peter smiled and lifted the beer up in a toast to me. "I'm glad to see that one of us got some action."

"Oh God," sounding exasperated, "Could you make it sound any more scandalous than you already are?"

His eyes narrowed. "Blossom told me that you decided to give Eric a chance. I was operating under the impression that it was him who spent Christmas with. Who were you with that would spark such a scandal?"

"I was with Eric on Christmas day. We went to Dillon's for a party the night before - where he did mention that the three of us need to get together soon," pointing my finger at me and Peter. "You're the one who made it sound so scandalous in saying that 'got some action'."

"Well you did, right? I hate to think that your boyfriend held out on you. Eric doesn't seem the type," he shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I was talking about and..."

"I know, I know," he sighed. "That's how I talk, you know that. And I don't want to think about my cousin 'making love'. It's just weird. I rather say it straight as though you were some friend of mine. It makes the situation more tolerable for me. And," he cleared his throat. His tone and expression changed slightly. It appeared to be cautious. "And I just want to talk about it casually because I don't know if you should be getting that serious about him."

There must have been shock on my face because Peter began to explain.

"Now listen Ana," he held up a finger. "When you fall, you fall hard. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Weren't you the very one who was encouraging me to..."

"I was encouraging you to get out there have some fun in your life, fuck a guy or two," he shrugged. "I didn't mean for you to go out and find another Cain."

"Eric is nothing like Cain," my voice grew loud and I looked around to see a few patrons had looked over. I swallowed a deep breath and shook my head before quieting down. "Eric is considerate and patient. He doesn't force his choices on me. He waits for me to make them on my own. His eyes don't wander to look at another girl because ' _nothing is wrong with looking, Ana_ '," I mimicked Cain's excuse. "His mind doesn't even entertain the thought of another woman. He tells me things, simply offers up information without me having to probe for details. He doesn't hide where he is or what he's doing. He isn't afraid to call me whenever he wants or from me to call him whenever I want. I have a key to his place for crying out loud," I managed to whisper in anger. "I trust Eric. More importantly I'm finding to trust myself with him. I have two jobs, my own place and learning to handle things on my own. I'm learning to love myself and I have a boyfriend who has been there every step of the way," my eyes were nearly in tears. "I thought you'd be happy for me, Peter. After all that I been through, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to defend myself or my choices to my family."

"No," Peter took a drink of his beer casually. "You were defending your choices to yourself."

"What," I shook my head and sat up straighter.

"You were in doubt the last time I saw you. Utter and complete doubt of yourself, your choices, the possibility of being wanted, loved or God forbid," he shook his head. "Happy, you wanted to be happy and yet there was that fear in your eyes that said it would never happen again because you weren't special."

"I don't understand," I was confused and I know it showed on my face.

"You're my cousin and as family I can tell you all want that Cain Banner was a fucking idiot for what he did to you. Did your brother tell you that I pissed all over the bathroom and hallway walls when we helped move out your things? Yeah I did. Purposefully missed the toilet bowl so that fucker would end up cleaning that shit up on his own," Peter chuckled. "I could tell you all I want every single day that he is an asshole. Blossom could tell you all she wanted. Your brothers, your new friends and even your current boyfriend," he listed. "But you had to come to realize that on your own."

"I knew that he was. I even said it."

Peter shook his head. "But you still hadn't let him go. Ana," he leaned forward a bit. "You forget that Blossom and I can read people pretty well. It's something our Dad taught us to do. It's the reason why I can pick up a girl so easily or Blossom has a job working for the CIA. You were letting Cain hold you back. You had to just let it go and move on. I played the..."

My hand went up and gestured for him to be quiet. "You pretended to not approve of my relationship because you wanted me to defend it for myself," I realized.

"And you did," he held out his hands. "You even stated how very different Eric is in comparison to Cain. I saw conviction in your eyes. I see happiness. But I needed you to..."

"Say it out loud," I finished. "I needed to hear it from my own mouth, think it, feel it and believe it," I whispered.

"Do you?"

A smile spread across my face. "I do," I answered and let out a gasp of happiness. "I really do."

"Then know that I am happy for you Ana. I believe you finally found someone who cares about you, who wants to take care of you and who you care about in return. I'd piss on his stuff too if he didn't, just to let you know," he added which made me cry happy tears. "If he can get you to see how truly amazing you are then he's alright in my book. You lost yourself Ana. And what you needed wasn't a guy to put you back together himself but for him to help you put _you_ back together."

"You're an amazing cousin," I said as Peter smiled and reached out to wipe my cheek. "And here is one of those moments when you can be sweet and not insulting."

"Although, I did go about it in an insulting manner," he answered.

"That's just how you are," I shrugged.

"Exactly, you get me. I hardly doubt that brunette over there would. She looks too whiny," he nodded towards some girl who was casually trying to throw glances his way.

I shook my head and laughed. "My cousin is definitely a flirt. You're supposed to be out having dinner with me and your friends, not picking up a girl."

"Our friends, if you haven't noticed, are taking their time in the 'bathroom'. That's code for..."

"Don't even finish that sentence," I playfully hit him.

We informed the waiter that we needed a couple minutes because the rest of our party was at the 'bathroom'. And sure enough, Myra and Edward showed up right after that, looking quite stupidly happy. I shook my head at Myra as she patted her hair and I wondered if they were just stealing a moment to themselves. I remembered that Myra had taken Edward to her parent's house for the weekend. Her parents were sort of like mine in a sense that they did not allow Edward to sleep in the same room as her, let alone kiss in front of them. Edward respected their wishes though and it was obvious that after being intimately apart they'd want to steal a small moment to be together.

"So who else is meeting us," Peter gestured to the chairs.

"Argh," a very impolite, non-girl-like growl came from behind us. Peter and I turned around to see Christina standing there with who I assumed was her boyfriend. "You told me we were meeting Edward and his friends," her eyes left Peter and went to look at the guy next to her.

"I knew if I mentioned Peter," the guy began but she put up a finger and closed her eyes. It was a move I'd seen her do at work a countless number of times before.

"Not now," she muttered and then went to sit on the other side of me. "It's nice to see you outside of work, Ana."

"It's nice to see you too," I smiled and tried to get the tension out of the room.

I would love to say that dinner was a nice affair but it wasn't. Will, Christina's boyfriend, was a pretty decent guy. He knew Eric and when I asked how that was possible he looked over to Edward.

"Our fathers knew one another well," Edward answered and then glanced over at Christina quickly.

I had remembered what Edward said about his father wanting out of the crime business when Edward was born and Eric's father had helped him. I assumed that Eric's father must have done the same thing for Will's father and it was something that Christina didn't know about. I know Myra only knew a little bit about it. Considering those two, something hit me hard that Eric had shared more information with me, possibly more information than I was supposed to know.

"So how long have you been dating Eric," asked Will.

"Um," I cleared my throat, "a little over a month." And yet the guy told me he loves me. He also shows me that he does, I smiled.

"I'm glad he," Will paused and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm glad he found someone. I think he needed to."

"Well he found someone just as needy," Peter added.

I knew he meant it as a joke. Peter and I had already established that that was just how he acted. But apparently, Christina didn't take that as a joke.

The two of them argued for a good couple minutes about the strength of a woman and the idiocy of a man. I looked over at Edward and mouthed to him that he owed me. After all I was sitting in between the two of them. Later on I found out from Myra that Edward liked hanging out with Peter almost as much as he did with Will. The only problem was that Will always - and yes it is always - brought along Christina. If she had to work then they would meet up at the Chasm just so that Will could spend time with her. The guy was whipped. But that usually meant that Christina and Peter would end up fighting with one another.

"You mind telling me what happened between you and my cousin," I asked Christina the next night at work.

She sighed heavily and threw her rag down on the table. "You're in college now so I guess you'd understand. My friend Tris and I were invited to a Christmas party by a frat. We weren't part of a sorority so at first Tris was skeptical. I mean the only girls who this frat does invite are girls who, well you know," she rolled her eyes. "Peter belonged to the frat. He noticed Tris was having problems with a guy we knew named Al. Anyways he got Tris out of there when I was busy making out with some other guy. I realized that she was in trouble a bit too late and when I tried to get out of the house, the guy I was with said I had to pay up for all the damage that Tris and I caused. I was a bit too tipsy to fight back."

"Oh my God," I whispered in shock.

"Nothing happened because," she paused and I could see how annoyed she was. "Tris sent Peter back for me and when he saw how indisposed I was well he told the guy that there was another girl willing inside his room. They were still pissed and wanted to teach me a lesson. So they told Peter to handle me," she said softly.

"My cousin would never..."

"Your cousin took me back to his room but not for what you think happened. I screamed for help to make it believable," her eyes became watery. "I can be a very convincing actress. Peter even made some lewd comments afterwards. They all laughed," she shook her head. I gulped and looked away. "Anyways a few weeks later, Peter told me the only reason why he did it was because he was in love with my friend. Don't get me wrong, I love Tris it's just that I thought he wanted to save me and not her. I thought he was some hero after the frat party and when it turned out he didn't have my best interests in heart, I hated him."

"So he saved you but not because..."

"Not because he wanted to do something nice for me or protect me. It was only because I was Tris's friend and he was in love with her," she complained. "Anyways we never talked about that night or the fact that I tried to get him to sleep with me because I wanted something that belonged to my best friend. Mind you they weren't dating or anything like that but guys never did like Tris in high school. It had always been me that they chased after and I hated that this one guy who I thought protected me..."

"Only did it for your best friend and not you," I answered. "I get it. In some twisted way, I get it."

"I know I was being selfish but it was a weird feeling. It was actually the first time something like that happened and I didn't know how to behave. I never told Tris about that night or about my actions to get Peter," she shook her head. "It just unnerved me to think that the guy who I thought was a hero had false intentions. Anyways Peter later told Tris how he felt about her but as you know that didn't go too well because your cousin is an idiot."

"I'll admit that he does have a weird way of showing women he's interested in them. His mistake I think was treating Tris as he does the same with other women, including that brunette from the restaurant."

Christina squealed and grabbed my arm. "I told Will that they were checking one another out so he should save the poor girl but he told me that I was just seeing things. Did he really pick up a girl while he was supposed to be spending time with you?"

"Yeah he did," I waved my hand in the air. "My ex used to do that all the time."

"No wonder he's your ex. Men, I tell you," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he was a jerk but that doesn't matter anymore. I'm," I paused and realized that what Peter had said was right. I had been letting Cain hold me back for so long that I would see him everywhere in my life despite the fact that he was no longer in it. I even held back from my own happiness, convinced that my chance at it had left when I left Cain. "I'm happy," I whispered as my lips twitched into a small smile.

"Well good for you," she nudged me. "Now let's get out there. I heard there's someone asking for you on table ten."

"Thanks," I tied my hair up in a ponytail and smoothed down my skirt.

I stopped by the bar to make sure that one of the bartenders there had cut off my customer. The night was still early but I felt that he had his fill for the evening as it was. Hec would often call for a cab or an Uber driver if they had to leave the bar and I informed him that this guy might need one.

Leaving the bar I turned around to see who was waiting at table ten and immediately dropped my serving platter. My feet froze in place as Mr. Marcus lifted his glass in a mock gesture at me. I was unaware of Christina and Hec along with another bus boy coming to help clean up the mess I had spilled until a hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me towards the back.

"No," I tried to yank my arm back.

"Ana, it's me," Hec whispered as I shook my head and tried to control my breathing. "Come on," he urged me to follow him.

Hana had come out from the back and immediately snapped her fingers at someone in the corner. From the back employee room we watched the security camera as three men came and escorted Mr. Marcus out of the restaurant and then away from the building.

"You okay," Hec's hand rubbed my back.

"When did he get out?"

"I don't know, Ana."

"Out Mr. Rodriguez," Hana walked into the back room. Hec left immediately but gave me a quick smile at the door. "He's not supposed to have contact with you. That was one of the stipulations of his early release."

"You knew he was being released? I would think that I was entitled to know that someone who attempted to kidnap me would be freely walking the streets," I stood up from the chair. "I understand that you may be working here as a cover and there will be secrets but this should not have been one of them."

"We couldn't keep him in. Especially since you're dating Eric Coulter," she remained hard pressed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sit down, Miss Summers," she replied. Hana waited for me to sit and then placed one leg over the other and smoothed her hands down on her pants. "Jeanine Matthews and Marcus Eaton are two opposing families. They are both corrupt individuals. They fund money to the right organizations to buy their silence so nothing can be proved against either of them by the law."

"I've heard this all before."

"Yes I'm sure you have," she noted. "Considering how powerful both of them are it came to no surprise that Marcus Eaton was able to get a good lawyer who argued that your supposed attack along with the obsessed idea of being stalked was concocted by a woman who is a relationship with the nephew of his rival."

"They're saying that I made it up," I questioned, "that I did all those things to benefit Eric's Aunt who I've never met. Captain or Commissioner - whatever your title is - I have not even met Eric's mother. We've been trying to get a dinner with her but she keeps cancelling on us. Why would I lie about what happened in order to protect two women that I have not been introduced to?"

"For the love of your boyfriend," she titled her head. "Believe me; Eaton's lawyer had a very convincing argument. And its Director Pedrad," she corrected. "Despite the fact that I had testified on the evidence found at Eric's office as well as your apartment or the statements presented by two of DPD's best police officers who were there after one of the attempted kidnaps, they chocked this up to a woman simply protecting her man's family. Now even though I know that this could be false..."

"It is false," I responded quickly.

"Then I'll ask if Eric would ever ask you to do something like this," she pointed, "lie for his family."

"He never has," I shook my head. "I know he wouldn't either. Eric is doing his best to stay away from that and from what I've seen he hasn't been involved with his Aunt or Mr. Marcus for a long time now."

"He's been clean for the past two or three years it seems," Hana commented. "So has Marcus's son," she looked towards a file and I'm sure that it had information on both Eric and Tobias. "For the past seven years Marcus has been making a bit more profit than Jeanine. She lacks something that she had and I'm assuming that it was her nephew. Whatever he did for her, he was good at it. Word is that she's planning something big, has she let her nephew know any of this information?"

I shook my head.

"Are you telling me the truth, Miss Summers?"

Brandon and Owen had tried to get me to influence Eric to return. Did they know that there was something big happening? Was something happening and that is why Eric was wanted back? Maybe Eric did know and he didn't tell me yet. Regardless of whether he didn't tell me or not, I knew that without a doubt I could trust him. I'd wait until he was ready to tell me.

"I am certain," I answered. "However, may I remind you that Eric left this situation in your hands, in the law, in the justice system that I thought stood for something," I began as she narrowed her eyes at me. "I do not mean to make you an enemy of mine nor do I intend to go against Eric's wishes. But be assured that Eric will find out that you could not detain Mr. Marcus and that you allowed him to enter this establishment, putting me in danger. Eric has been willing to cooperate with you but I'm not so sure that will happen once he gets wind of that or," I stood up, "of the fact that you tried to make me your informant on his family."

"Are those threats, Miss Summer?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm simply letting you know that you may have broken your trust in Eric and there went your chance in him coming to you when it's time to turn in his Aunt or Mr. Marcus."

"I do not need Eric to get my job done for me."

"I beg to differ. I think you need him more than you let on," I walked towards the door. "Thank you for your help with Mr. Marcus, Director Pedrad. He won't be coming into the building anytime in the future, you'll see to that right?"

Work had been a blur and I tried to calm my nerves. A couple police officers had showed up and 'looked around' to make sure that there was nothing else suspicious. But I had a feeling that they were watching me more so than they were watching for something dangerous to start up again. Things had only become clearer when Eric showed up. There was a car following him and he pointed it out to me when I got into his car.

"Director Pedrad asked me if it's possible that I lied about my attack so as to get Mr. Marcus in trouble in order to help your Aunt out."

Eric stopped the car and glanced at me. Someone honked behind us and Eric put the car back into drive and found an entrance onto the freeway. It wasn't the direction we were supposed to be going but I had a feeling that wasn't his intention.

"There are cameras all over the City. They could pick up anything. At least this way we'll only have to worry about that car in the back," Eric stated, confirming my suspicions. "Why would she ask you that?"

"Marcus Eaton is out of prison," I replied simply and Eric's hands tightened on the wheel. His knuckles turned white until he flexed and shook his hands off. "Apparently that is what his lawyer had argued and it was such a convincing story that the police even believed it. He showed up at the Chasm. I almost walked up to his table. And then Director Pedrad had some undercover officers take him out of the building. She talked with me in the back and told me what his lawyers had mentioned, that I would say anything to protect you or your Aunt."

"They were there. They saw..."

"I know Eric," I closed my eyes.

"I'd never ask you to do that. You know that right?"

"Of course," I answered.

"I wouldn't bring you to defend my Aunt or make up some story like that. I don't even want you involved with them," he shook his head. "Once my Aunt gets you, she gets you. It took my sister a long time to get out, longer than me. I wouldn't put you through that. I wouldn't ask you to lie to cover..."

"I know," I reached for his hand and he took hold of it quickly.

"Stay with me tonight," he brought my hand to his lips and press a gentle kiss to it.

I nodded and then let out a small giggle. "I think I'm forgetting how my apartment looks like," I joked causing him to chuckle.

Upon arriving at his apartment, we took a shower together and then cuddled up on the couch as we drank some of the whiskey and ate whatever snacks were there in his house while watching one of the movies in our collection. We were just about to fall off to sleep when Eric told me that his Aunt had come up with something like a serum to control people. I moved in his lap to face him.

Eric cleared his throat. "She needs something to finish the project. It's still in its testing stages."

"That's why she needs you back," I whispered.

His eyes locked with mine. "My mother can only help her so much. But what she needs is something that my father had. It doesn't matter though," he looked away and took my hand in his. "I'm not giving it to her. I was going to tell you about her project once things became stable for the two of us. I didn't want to frighten you off."

"I have to tell you something too Eric," my hands rest on his shoulders. "Brandon and Owen asked me to convince you to go back." A slight growl left his throat and I shifted a bit. "They must know how badly your Aunt wants you too. But I won't ask that of you. I know you don't want to be there."

"I bet they tried to make me sound incapable of keeping you safe," he shook his head in disgust. "More than likely that's why Director Pedrad allowed Marcus to be at the Chasm. They can't touch him and she wanted to see your reaction," he motioned for me to get up. We walked hand in hand towards the bedroom that he had given me to sleep in upon my first nights that I had stayed here. "I want you to have this," he grabbed a box and pulled out a gun.

"Eric," I took a step back but he held onto my hand.

"It's light and can be kept on you or in your bag. I can get you a license to carry it. We'll go about you legally having this so that nothing goes wrong with the cops."

"Eric..."

"Please Ana," he whispered.

"I've never," I shook my head. "My father had a rifle for hunting and so did my brother Jack but I never did touch it. I wouldn't know what to do."

"I'll take you to a shooting range. I'll show you how to protect yourself. We'll train a bit harder at the gym or in the one here at my apartment. With Marcus out and about and the cops not able to do anything, my trust in them has been misplaced. That leaves me three options. One would be for us to end this and that is _not_ happening. Two, we go to my Aunt like Brandon and Owen suggested and they offer their protection but we'd never leave and that life is not what I want you to have. So that leaves number three."

"For us to watch out for each other," I finished for him.

Eric nodded. "Exactly. We can do this Ana. I can do this for you, for us."

"I'm only now realizing how much you'll do and go through for me," I reached up and touched his face. "I think I'm falling for you, Eric."

"Thank God, because I've already fallen for you," he smiled before leaning down and kissing me.

And it was true that I was falling. It was dangerous to be with Eric. His family hadn't met me yet. They would only protect me if Eric came back into their welcoming arms and assisted them in some malicious, demented project. The police questioned my attack. They were dismissing it as though it never happened. Something told me that Mr. Marcus definitely knew the right type of people to get him out. I don't know why out of all the girls he could stalk that it had to be me. Regardless of all that, Eric refused to give me up or allow me to give up. We'd stand together against his family, the police, Mr. Marcus and those irritating text messages. I wasn't going to be abandoned by him.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Worries**

True to his word, Eric had taken me to register the gun in my name. And not too longer after that he took me to a property that he owned. His father had previously owned it but left it to Eric when he passed. It was huge property. There sat a huge castle-like home that had me in awe when Eric's car pulled up to it. He grabbed a duffle from the trunk and with his free hand took a hold of mine as we walked into the castle.

It looked like it needed a little upkeep on the inside but I could tell that Eric had come here recently. He mentioned vaguely that he was hoping to bring me here in the future. "Actually I had been hoping that I could raise a family here," he added and threw me a smile that nearly made me hum with desire.

Of course it was an hour drive from the city and I could see the practicality of Eric's loft versus living here. Though I wouldn't mind living in a place like this, it felt too quiet. There were expensive furnishings that Eric stated he hadn't bothered with since his Dad had passed. A lot of rooms he kept the same so there was probably a year or two worth of dust on things. He showed me a few rooms that looked absolutely breathtaking. One of the rooms he had pulled me towards the window where we could see a nearby lake. On the lake there was also a house that he hadn't stayed at for a while but promised that we'd go there one day, too. This all reminded me of something that Mr. Darcy from _Pride and Prejudice_ would possibly own. When I had mentioned that to Eric, he shook his head and chuckled.

"It would have been better if you said that this reminded you of Wayne Manor."

"Wayne Manor," I asked looking at him.

"Oh come on," he smirked, "Wayne Manor! The infamous home and hideaway for Bruce Wayne," Eric described.

"We're talking about Batman, right," I smiled shyly as he shook his head again before giving me a quick kiss.

"Yes, we're talking about Batman."

"But you're not so dark and brooding. I mean you have your moments," I teased as we exited the room.

We walked through a hallway and took the last door there which led us down a dark set of stairs. When we got to the bottom and Eric flipped on the lights I came face to face with a massive training room. There were weights in one section, punching bags in another, and another side lined with targets - animal, human and circular. Some were made of steel, others of paper and some were wooden.

"Wow," I stated as he let go of my hand and went to switch on another light.

When the lights came on I let out a hysterical laugh and clutched my stomach.

"Yeah okay, you're Batman."

There was actually a little section off to the side that went some steps lower and actually looked like a cave. The walls were covered in smooth stone all around. The floor - no surprise there - was a huge pool of water. In the middle of that cave-like room stood a platform above the water. And on that platform - you guessed it - were three computers and several screens. Eric motioned for me to follow him down the steps towards the computers. Before we touched the bottom step a small stone bridge rose from the water allowing us to cross.

"I'm wondering if you have Alfred hiding somewhere."

Eric shook his head and turned on one of the computers which made a few of the targets back in the upper room move. He grabbed a rectangular shaped glass only to have a voice ask for authentication. To my surprise he placed his hand on it and place where his fingertips were turned green.

"Does it say: 'Welcome home, Mr. Coulter'," I played off in a sensual tone - at least the best that I could manage.

He held it up to show that it only made a chiming sound. "Obviously it does not but," he went to pull me close to him, "I would not mind it at all if you said it."

"Mm," I moaned as Eric pressed his lips to mine.

Target practice was not what I had been expecting. I stuck mostly to the small gun that he had given me in his apartment. He did have me practice with a certain type of semi-automatic rifle. Despite the fact that the gun had little recoil - which Eric explained that most of them didn't have, at least not how it has been dramatized in movies - it still took a lot of muscle to control it. My shoulder and forearm were sore after that. Eric thankfully didn't have me use any more big guns for the rest of the day.

"You catch on pretty quick," he noted and gave his smile of approval as I handed the rifle back. "You did well for your first time."

I nodded and looked back to see that I had hit six out of fifteen targets near the center. "I'm hoping I won't have to use it." I glanced down to my right to see the smaller gun lying on the table, "Or this one either." Turning back to Eric, I asked the million dollar question, "Why does Mr. Marcus want me?"

Eric considered me for a moment and then turned back to the target after reloading the rifle. "Because I have you," he stated plainly.

My body jumped and I let out a squeak as Eric shot at the newly placed targets, thanks to his Batman computer. Each one was demolished before Eric continued to the next. He blew apart at the center, never missing a beat. I watched as the paper and the wooden targets were shattered. The bullets made noises in the metal targets causing me to flinch with every single shot. I looked over once the last bullet shell fell to the ground. Of course he would end up hitting fifteen out of fifteen. I gasped when I felt his hands wrap around my waist.

"I didn't scare you away, did I?"

"No," my voice was a bit scratchy. I cleared my throat and shook my head. "No, you didn't."

He kissed my forehead and released me to clean up the targets once again with the help of the computer. As he was putting the guns he brought out back into their proper spots I couldn't help but think that he really was good at his job. And that was definitely a good reason why his Aunt would want him back.

"He took you to his father's house," asked Edward when I went out with him and Myra a couple days later.

"Sh," I shushed him before turning to see that Myra was preoccupied with the guy at the concession stand. She was supposed to get free popcorn or something like that and apparently they didn't give one to her. If I was the guy, I would have just been done with it and let her have it. "I told Myra some of Eric's past but not all of it and," I turned back to him. "How is it that you know about Eric's father's house?"

"My father was in the same type of business, remember," he smiled and then looked to see Myra still arguing with the guy. "My father actually helped design a lot of the technical stuff for Eric's Aunt. I think he assisted Eric's dad with that house. His Aunt doesn't know about it."

"Your fathers were really close then?"

Edward nodded. "Mine, Eric's and Will's," he answered. "While my father handled the tech, Will's father is someone that they called the 'Practitioner'. If someone got shot or needed to be taken care of, he'd get a call."

"Like a doctor," I asked.

"In a way," Edward's head tilted back and forward.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He didn't just heal people. Sometimes he did the complete opposite."

"Oh," I said turning away.

"I know I shouldn't be interfering but don't give up on Eric just because..."

"I'm not," I shook my head. "I," sighing I waited and took a deep breath. "At first I was hesitant to get to know and not simply because of his past. There was the fact that my supervisor did threaten my job but I've learned to ignore her, mostly because they fired her."

And if you didn't know by now, we had returned to work after Christmas only to find out that Elsa would no longer be working at the Bank. I wasn't sure exactly why she had been suspended in the first place. Mrs. Rodriguez told me that she had some questionable practices but didn't go into detail with everyone. She did tell me - privately - that Elsa should not have told me the things that she did. But I had a feeling there was more to her story.

"I was scared," I continued to explain to Edward. "I had just learned what it was like to stand on my own two feet. Did you know when we first met that I had just been unemployed? And then there I was with a broken car," I shook my head. "My ex had cheated on me with a few different girls. I found out about one of them and then slowly one by one the rest of them all came out. They never confronted me and told me about it but his friend, sister and even his mother knew about the other girls and told me. Things would be less dangerous with him perhaps. At least I wouldn't have been in any bodily harm. But my heart and the rest of me were broken. With Eric though," I paused and smiled. "He is nothing like my ex. Despite the fact that I have some crazy guy and his minions out to get me, stalking me," I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled. "Eric takes care of every part of me, you know? I can't give up on a guy like Eric."

"I sure hope not."

We both turned to see Eric standing there. He looked casual for once and I couldn't help but smile at how edible he seemed with his dark jeans and black button up. He had rolled the sleeves back to his elbow, causing me to admire his arms for a moment before they pulled me up into him. He planted a kiss on my cheek and then proceeded to sit in the chair I had vacated and motioned me to sit in his lap. I didn't think he was going to be this open with the public displays of affection but when I caught a few women looking our way I was glad that he was.

"Edward," Eric held out his other hand that wasn't around me and shook Edward's hand.

"How you been?"

"Good," Eric commented and then looked at me, "I'm better now though."

"Flattery will not get you into my bed," I teased.

"Will it get you into mine," he murmured, nuzzling his nose in my hair.

Ever since Christmas Eve, I had spent the following week sleeping over at Eric's apartment. And almost every single night of it was spent making love in his bed, on his couch, on the floor or even in the shower. I would go to sleep thoroughly satisfied. And it looked like tonight was going to be no different. Last night was New Year's Eve and we totally missed the midnight hour because we were too wrapped up in one another. I wasn't complaining and neither was he. His mother did call him the night before to inform him that Marcus had a meeting with his Aunt. I almost wanted to take the phone from him and ask her why she didn't wish her son a 'Happy New Year'.

"What did she want," I asked as he crawled into bed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"My Aunt wants to meet you."

"But does your mother want to meet me," I questioned.

"She's in too deep," he whispered and I knew that he was in pain about the situation. His father had wanted all of them to get out of that life. "She no longer cares about my sister and her granddaughter. There's no reasoning with her any longer."

"Do you think that your Aunt may have manipulated her somehow?"

Eric's fingers that had been tracing along my hip stopped. He shifted until we were both looking at one another. "I had never thought about that. She is developing that serum and..."

"She could have tested it on your mother, perhaps by force or through other means. The only reason why your mother still retains some sense of her old self confirms that it isn't complete. She needs you to finish it, you said so yourself. It could have side effects."

"Such as my mother still being able to comprehend things," he nodded in understanding. "That could explain why she's been slipping." I touched Eric's arm and within seconds his face hardened. "I don't want false hope that she's still there."

"Eric, she's still your mother."

"They met with Marcus. She talked about him as though the incident was normal. He attacked you, tried to kidnap you! They're both sitting there, entertaining this monster like that didn't happen."

"Perhaps they're attempting to settle the situation or telling him to back off. You already expected your Aunt would not accept you back unless you bend to her wishes. Maybe she's doing this to get on your good side. Maybe she's not. We won't know for sure. We can't read minds. We concluded that the only two people who could get us out of this situation was each other and I for one do not intend to let anyone interfere with that. It's a New Year after all," I assured him.

Eric turned to me and smiled gently. "Do you have to be so optimistic?"

"I try," I shrugged. "Now," I shifted both of our bodies until Eric laid back in bed and I straddled his waist, "weren't we in the middle of something?"

He gripped onto my hips and flipped us over as I let out a small giggle. "We're about to be," he smirked before leaning down to kiss me.

There were whispered promises of love and forever, sweet touches that made one feel adored and deep kisses that caused one to float on a cloud. I had never felt so good that I cried from the emotions that Eric could make me feel.

"What are you thinking of," Eric asked breaking me out of the memory of the night before as he continued to hold me close.

I looked at him and smiled. It was the first time I had not thought about Cain in a while. "You," I answered as Edward groaned in annoyance.

"How in the world we ended up with you two on a double date is beyond me," he said.

Eric and I turned to him and just laughed.

Since dinner had gone so lovely with Peter and Christina a couple days ago, Myra had wanted to do another double date - or something along those lines.

"Christina explained it," I told her. "Her and Peter have some issues that I think they'll never settle on so..."

"No, don't tell me that! I want to be able to hang out with Edward's friends. I don't want it to be just me and Edward all the time, you know? I love him like crazy but I don't want him to choose between his friends and me. I mean," she quieted down a bit, "Christina is kind of like that, don't you think?"

"She's nice. A bit out there but she's nice," I shrugged.

"Will is whipped," she moved her hand in a straight line. "He wants to spend time with her then with his friends."

"Wouldn't you want a boyfriend who wants to spend time with you instead of always being with his friends?"

"Yes but I feel that if you do then you control the relationship too much and I think a guy is entitled to have a 'boy's night' just as much as we have 'girl's night'."

"I see your point," I nodded. "Hey, why don't I invite Eric?"

"What," she looked confused.

"Edward gets along with Eric. You even said so yourself that you thought they were friends at one point," I reminded her. I didn't know how much she knew about Edward's father and Eric's father being in the same line of work so I didn't say much about that. "And Edward did confirm that they used to play together when they were younger. I think Eric said their fathers used to like the same football team or something like that," I moved my hand back and forth dismissively.

"Eric Coulter, out of a double date with me and Edward," she stated, still looking confused.

"Yes," I smiled, "he is my boyfriend."

"I know, I know. It's just that," she rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this but he better not be all serious, like how he is when he comes into the Bank. He's a total jerk sometimes."

And that is how we found ourselves on a double date at the movie theater on New Year's Day about to watch Star Wars: Rogue One. None of us had seen it, mostly because Christmas holiday had been busy for a lot of us. With people breaking into my apartment, sending weird text messages and stalking me at the Pit, Eric and I had missed it the opening weekend. Myra and Edward had missed it because Myra had taken Edward to meet her parents. The theater was just as busy and the movie was still number one at the box office, despite some new releases like Assassin's Creed. Hector had desperately wanted me to go with him and his friends to watch it but as I said earlier things were crazy.

"Mr. Coulter."

Eric pulled away from me and smiled brightly. "Myra, right," he asked in a pleasant tone.

Myra was definitely caught off guard. I knew it had a lot to do with not just his casual attire but also his laid-back persona that he was emitting at the moment. I knew Eric could be all business when it came to work. And though I loved to see him looking sharp in his suit and tie, I always swooned seeing him in everyday clothes. This was probably the first time that Myra did. Yes, Edward was a good looking guy but I favored my guy more. The way Myra's eyes looked over him, I could tell that she was also. Gone was the outgoing and fiery tempered girl that I had come to work with and befriend and here was some little teenage girl staring at her crush. That was how I felt when I first went to dinner with him.

"Edward told me that the two of you have been dating a bit longer than Ana and I. It's good to hear that he's found someone that makes him happy," Eric smiled. He really was laying on the charm. I almost had to glance at him to check if he had used some sort of accent too. Or maybe it was just his deep voice that was sending shivers through me.

"I," Myra's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"How was your trip to Erudite," he asked. "Ana was saying that you two just returned from there. I've been meaning to go back home to visit my family too but last time I went it was merely business. Did you go to see the 'Eye'?"

"Your eyes are beautiful," she murmured.

"Oh my God," I exclaimed. "Forgive my friend; she doesn't know where her manners are!"

"He looks different," Myra shook her head and then blinked her eyes repeatedly until Edward came to stand by her.

"You okay babe," Edward asked her.

I turned to stifle a laugh on Eric's shoulder before planting on a kiss on his lips. I took his hand, making the two of us stand as we followed Myra and Edward to the theater that the movie was showing in.

"I don't think your friend likes me very much," Eric whispered as we settled into our seats.

"Apparently my boyfriend is rather cruel when it comes to dealing with others."

"Me, cruel," he feigned sadness and then leaned down to kiss my neck. "Do you think I am?"

"Mm," I moaned softly.

"What are we," questioned Myra, "in high school? Save the PDA for later," she hissed.

Eric and I both laughed before pulling apart. We watched the movie with minimum interruptions, though at one point I swear his hand did linger too far up my thigh that I almost did tell him that we could leave. I thought to myself briefly that this was the passion that I was supposed to feel in a relationship, the excitement of being in love. I quickly stopped his fingers from igniting something in me and reminded him that we were at a theater and not his house.

Dinner had gone better than the dinner with Peter, Will and Christina. Myra sent text after text asking me if Eric was drunk, high or under some sort of spell because of his friendly demeanor. At the third insistence I replied that Eric was simply in love which made her swoon. Both Edward and Eric turned to her as I let out a laugh and shook my head at her.

It was good to see that Eric was also talking more with Edward. I had a feeling that just as Myra stated her concerns about Edward's friends, that Eric would need some male companionship as well. He didn't have too much friends - other than Brandon and Owen who worked for his Aunt. He trusted some guy named Max and also had some sort of agreement with Tobias. He also relied heavily upon my cousin and knew that he was responsible. But that was mostly from a business standpoint. They looked to be on friendly terms at the Christmas dinner but ever since Dillon told me that he was one of the people convincing Eric to go to a strip club, I tried my best to eye out my cousin every time I saw the two of them working together. Dillon knew all was forgiven but I still gave him hell for it. We are family and that's what we do. And of course that made me realize that perhaps Eric's reliance on my cousin was just that. He trusted Dillon because Dillon was my family.

I was glad that tonight it seemed that Eric had reconnected with Edward. They had made plans to go out the following weekend, either to get a drink or play some basketball - which I did not know Eric was into.

"I like all sorts of sports," he said as we got home that night.

My hands dropped my charger and looked over the closet where he was standing. I had always referred to this place as Eric's apartment; never did I call it 'home'. Well, I thought as I sat down on the edge of the bed. I had said that Dauntless like finally felt like my home on Christmas Eve, a week ago. A part of me was certain that Eric wouldn't have mind the least bit about me making this place 'home' especially since he had basically told me to move in. But at the same time I hated that there a small piece of doubt still lingering in the back of my mind.

"Hey," Eric stood in front of me. He knelt down and studied my face for a moment before reaching his hand up to touch my cheek. "I know what you're thinking."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Every time things are going well between us you space out and think about something bad. Whatever it is that you're thinking, Ana, you need to stop."

I closed my eyes and felt tears starting to form. "You're such a great guy, Eric. I just want this to work so badly."

"And it will. You need to stop finding ways to sabotage this. I'm in this, Ana. I'll give this my all but I need to know it won't be for nothing. Ana," he said my name in a tone that forced me to open my eyes and look at him. "Say it," he whispered this time.

"I'm in this," I replied, giving him a small nod. "I'm in this with you," I confirmed again before our lips met.

I called my father the next day as I was preparing breakfast. He informed me that Jonathan had gotten his job back at. I began to wonder why Cain or anyone in the Banner family would hire him again until my dad explained that the Banners no longer owned the lab. They had three of their sites that were purchased by another investor who let go several of the management members and hired back people who they had previously let go. Jonathan hadn't met the new owners yet but he was assured by one of them on the phone that he would no longer need to deal with anyone in the Banner family, including Cain's Uncle who had owned the place.

"Wow," I responded before letting out a snort. "Serves them right," I mumbled.

"Wildflower," he responded in a reprimanding tone.

"I know," I rolled my eyes though he couldn't see me. "We shouldn't wish harm on others, no matter how ill they are. Although you won't hold it against me if I celebrate this with Jonathan when I see him in April now, will you?"

My father chuckled and I could tell that he was probably shaking his head at me. "No, I certainly would not, especially after what that boy did to you and that his family knew about it. But you shouldn't make a habit of holding a grudge. I thought I raised you better than that."

"You did," I smiled as I set the plate down on the table. "I'm just reveling in the fact that they couldn't hide all of their dirty secrets. I may have been hurt but now I'm healing and it appears that they will be hurting now."

"Speaking about healing, your other brother has told me that you reserved two seats at his wedding."

"Ah yes, I invited my boyfriend to come with me. I thought that he could meet all of you and you all could meet him."

"Excellent idea. How are things going between the two of you?"

I sighed. "My purpose in calling was to speak about it to you. He's an amazing person, Papa. It's just that," I shook my head, "it's like a part of me is waiting for everything to go wrong. And I hate that feeling. I want to get rid of it but I don't know if I can."

"I hate to break it to you Wildflower but I don't know if you'll ever be rid of it until you acknowledge that Cain never cared about you."

"I know he didn't care about me."

"Do you?"

"He wouldn't have done the things he did unless he cared."

"He wouldn't have but baby you're holding on to a person who never was who you thought he was. All you saw was a young man who became your fiancé, who was ready to spend his entire life with you. But he is not that man now, he never was. I know that it's a harsh reality and you've heard it many times before, from many different people. Even after you have deleted the phone numbers, the text messages or even burnt the pictures, it doesn't erase who he was to you - the man you were in love with. But you need to accept that he is no longer that person. He didn't want to fight for your relationship. And a relationship is only worth fighting for if both of you are willing to go to war for it. This man that you're with now, Wildflower, does he fight for you?"

"He does," I answered, "every day."

"Then don't look back," my father cautioned. "You've opened one door but you need to close the other. Don't move things from one room to the next; leave them there where they belong - with _him_. He wasn't that guy. He wasn't what was right. But you had to go through that to realize what a good guy is. Remember that everyone wants happiness, no one wants the pain. But in order to get a rainbow..."

"You have to deal with the rain," I finished.

"You had to go through that storm, baby girl," he said. "In order for you to know what was bad and what is good. He wasn't the one, all his lies and insecurities that he left you with was just the rain. That wasn't your happiness, Wildflower. It never was. If you say he's an amazing person and that he's willing to fight for you then this is where you give it your all. Believe in yourself; believe that you can make it work. I have a feeling that this man you're with believes that already."

Two arms wrapped around my waist causing me to jump. "He's right you know," Eric kissed my shoulder and held me tightly to him.

"He does believe it," I replied softly as Eric turned me around. He smiled before resting his forehead to mine. "He's more than just a rainbow."

Eric's head moved to press a kiss to my cheek and then my jaw.

"Where does he work?"

"At Faction Engineering Industries with Dillon," I said as Eric kissed my throat.

"That's right I remember you telling me that. He's Dillon's supervisor or something like that right?"

"Yes," I gasped pushing Eric back just as he nibbled on my neck.

He chuckled at my reaction before going over to the kitchen island and making himself a plate.

"Does he get along with Dillon?"

"To a point," I answered. "I'm a little upset with Dillon at the moment. I mean I forgave him about it but..."

"He told you," Eric set down his plate and stared at me. I turned away and that was all the answer that Eric needed.

"But what," asked my Dad.

"His girlfriend and I work together and she told me she was kind of pissed about the situation."

"Don't get involved," he cautioned. "The two of them need to work this out. If she asks you for advice, try your best to stay neutral. Your heart is going to tug you back and forth anyways because on one hand you have your cousin and on the other you have a workmate who I'm pretty sure has become a friend to you. You're going to make calls on your previous situation as well if your emotions run high. You may also come to your cousin's defense. The best solution is if they do ask for your counsel encourage them to talk to one another before talking to other people. They need to communicate and acknowledge each other's feelings."

"Sounds like something Eric would want to do," I said as I looked back to see him still looking at me. "He always tells me to be honest and he'll be honest with me. I need to tell him how I feel or else he won't know anything. He doesn't like secrets."

"There shouldn't be a whole lot of secrets between a couple, though there are some. I still haven't told your mother what I got her for her birthday so," he said as I let out a small laugh and my father chuckled on the other line. "Have you spoken to Peter lately?"

"I saw him a couple days ago. He told me D.C. was boring. He brought me back a shot glass. I'm starting to have a collection of them," I turned away to the shelf in the kitchen where Eric had put up the first one that we had brought from our trip to Candor.

"I meant to ask about the shot glass I had sent up there a couple weeks ago."

"Mm, yeah! Eric was thrilled with it."

"I think you told me it was his father's favorite, right?"

"Yup."

"Well if Eric's father liked that one, then I got a bottle here that Eric might be interested in. It's a classic whiskey, not over the top. It's smooth and has that bite at the end."

"Sounds like something he would like."

"What would I like," Eric asked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled when he rolled his eyes at me.

"Good, I'll have it ready for the two of you when you come up. I'm really looking forward to meeting him."

"He's looking forward to it too. We both are," I said. "I really miss you guys," my voice turned quiet and I felt Eric's hand rub my lower back.

"I miss you too my Wildflower. We all do. I think your mother is hoping that the baby arrives after the wedding so that she can attend. But you never can tell with these things."

"What are you hoping for," was my question knowing that with Joshua and Jimmy Bean my parents decided not to get the ultrasound. They were more than likely going to do the same with this child.

"Your mother wants another boy."

"Good lord do you folks need any more of those," I asked as my father laughed.

"I have a feeling that it is too. I think that one girl was more than enough for us to handle."

"Hey," I protested as he began to laugh harder.

"I'm just kidding with you. You know your mother and I love you. Your mother spoiled you rotten, even after Jensen and Josh were born. You were still and always will be our baby girl."

"Thank you Daddy," I said in a way that made Eric chuckle. Perhaps my father was right and sometimes I had been spoiled by my parents. In my defense though I was the only girl in the family and even though Jensen was just a year younger than - more like months younger than me - I still pretended to be the baby after he was born. And in a family where you have three older brothers it was easy to pout and get your way.

"You take care, you hear me? And all these worries you're having, it's natural to feel that way. But don't keep using that as an excuse to appreciate the good things you have in your life right now. Your brother Jack thought it was too soon for you to get into a relationship but I believe that it happened just at the right moment. He'll help you if you let him. He sounds like a great man, Wildflower. I can't wait to see the two of you. It'll be just a couple months away."

"It will be," I replied. "Thanks for the talk, Dad. I'll call you again next week after Mom's appointment. You can tell me if you're having twins!"

"I sure hope not! Though the gene is there on your mother's side of the family, it could happen. If it does, I'll warn you ahead of time. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad," I replied.

My father advised me to remind Eric that he was coming to meet not just my parents but also six brothers, which I had already done. Eric said he understood that there would be a few threats here and there. He would do the same - and has done the same - for his sister.

"Which reminds me," Eric began as we started to do the dishes. That was something that I appreciated too. There were times after dinner that we would clean the kitchen together or during breakfast he'd volunteer to get the dishes so that I could shower and get ready for work. He never acted like it was a hardship for him. "My sister is coming by while I'm gone."

I had forgotten that in two weeks Eric was going to be in Erudite for work. This time he would be gone not just for a day but for an entire week.

"She knows you're not going to be here," I asked as I dried my hands and then hung the dish towel.

"Yes," he sighed and then turned to me. "She also scolded me for being away from you for too long. So," he smiled softly and lifted his hand to touch my cheek, "I'm going to cut my trip short. I already cleared it with the management there. We hired back a few employees who the previous owners had let go. They know what they're doing so I'll be able to come back."

"That's great," I replied as his lips met mine. I pulled back before he could deepen it. "I was sort of hoping that you wouldn't be gone that long. At the same time, I kind of wanted it so that we could... or I could..."

"See if we could handle being apart that long," he finished for me. I nodded. Eric planted a kiss to my forehead. "I know that I won't be able to handle it. I could barely get through that one night without you. You've become an important part of my life, Ana Summers."

"So are you," I whispered.

"And in no way do I want to sound crude but," he took a step back and smirked, "my dick is going to hate this trip the most."

"Oh God," I rolled my eyes and walked away as Eric chuckled.

Did I ever tell you that ever since our first night during Christmas Eve, Eric and I have been screwing like bunnies? Well, we have been. And that 'screwing' part, I think I picked up from him. Every now and then Eric would let a few curse words fly. I wasn't used to it. My parents didn't raise me in such an environment and I informed Eric of that once - yes just once - and now he'll apologize for it or try to come up with his own words. I tried to get him to say 'donkey' but he said that wouldn't work.

"Why not," I asked him that night.

His hands left my waist and squeezed softly around my butt. "Because saying that my girlfriend has a nice donkey doesn't sound right at all," he answered with that tantalizing smile before he rolled on top of me.

"Hm," I sighed happily pulling away from his lips. "Are you sure you're real, Eric Coulter," I ran one hand through his hair and let it rest on his neck as he smiled at me.

"I thought we established that I'm Batman."

We both shared a laugh until I felt his lips on mine again.

"What are you thinking of this time?"

I shook my head to see him standing in the doorway to his bedroom as I tried to put on my clothes to get ready for work. If I didn't hurry, he'd end up taking them off with some excuse that we had a few minutes to spare - which we never did.

"About what my Dad said," I responded while buttoning my blouse. "About us," I added walking over to him. "It's natural to be worried and we will have problems, every relationship is not without its problems. But a relationship is only worth the fight if we're both willing to go to war to protect it. I want to protect this one more than I ever thought I would and," I took his hand in mine giving it a small squeeze which he returned. "And I know I have someone who wants to do the same."

Eric smiled. "I want to meet your ex."

"What," I asked wondering where he was going with this.

"I want to meet him and thank him for being a fucking ass to you," he said with a slight growl. "It gave me the opportunity to show you how you should be treated," his tone softened and he pulled my body against his.

"Now when you say things like that, I seriously doubt that you're real," I teased. "You really are too good to me," I said softly as our lips met.

"Yeah, well you're worth it," his lips moved against mine.

I hated that I was still scared but what I loved about it was that Eric would come in and chase those fears away. I had made it to work just in time and I think you know the reason why. After work at the Bank, I went to my shift at the Pit where we had another huge party come in and I was put on Lauren's crew. She did ask me for advice because lately her and Dillon had been arguing and she didn't know if it was because of the whole strip club incident or not. I told her what my Dad said and what Eric has been insisting that he and I do - be honest and explain your feelings. It was right after we were closing and I spotted Eric waiting outside that I realized when Eric returned from Erudite he decided to tell me about the strip club and how he didn't want to go because he knew how I'd feel. He was definitely going to fight for me, fight for our relationship. As if the fact that he took me target practice and to the gym wasn't enough already, but this time I knew that this man would protect me. It was good to feel so safe.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Missing**

Going back to classes was upsetting. I was sort of glad that I only had this Spring semester and the upcoming Fall semester left. I could graduate early and get my degree by December of this year. Yes it was an entire year away - almost - but I felt like I had accomplished a lot since I started a few months ago. Hec was only in one of my classes but the girl that he had been eyeing out had been in all of them.

"Hi Ana," she sat down next to me the first day school had started back up.

"Hey Ven," I smiled at her.

We had struck up an easy friendship. It annoyed Hec when he would see me at the college's coffee shop with her. According to him, it looked obvious that I was trying to set the two of them up.

"Hec, I only went to get a coffee with her because we have a late class. It was a long day. I'm not feeding her information about you, trying to put you on a pedestal or something like that," I waved him off as we drove to work.

"I just don't want to look like I'm after her."

"But you are," I pointed out.

"She just turned eighteen for crying out loud."

"So that makes it totally legal," I smiled.

"I want her to have a life."

"And dating you wouldn't be having a life?"

"I have a kid, Ana," he looked at me as came to stop light. "I mean, it's not my kid. My ex cheated on me, made me believe that it was mine and then took off once the kid was born. Yes, my sister and Zeke adopted him but to me that will always be my kid, my responsibility, my drama that I don't want to drag her into. She just started her life. I don't want to add things onto it."

"She has a story of her own, you know," I began. "Maybe for now just work on being her friend instead of awkwardly sitting there and saying anything."

A car started honking behind us and when we both turned to look forward, confusion appeared on both of our faces. The light had not turned green. Why in the world was that person honking at us to move? I felt Hec's hand grab mine and gave it a quick squeeze. It wasn't the light that he was looking at. Just under it was a black car with Mr. Marcus inside of it.

"Is he blocking us," I asked, my voice barely as a whisper as Hec moved to get his phone.

His eyes moved between me and Hec until it settled on just me. I wondered what he was going to do. There were cameras up above because we were below a speed light, he must have known that whatever he did would be recorded. Unless, I looked away and towards the stop light to see that it was still red. Something was seriously wrong. Why was it still red?

"Hey," Hec said into his phone. "Ana and I need your help."

I wasn't sure who he had contacted but Mr. Marcus had also noticed as well and got out of his car. He lifted his hand to wave at us and the second he did, the traffic light started blinking. My heart had gone into hyper drive. My hands fumbled in my bag for my gun that Eric had got me and right when I pulled it out, I felt Hec's hands stop me.

"What's your problem, buddy," the guy in the car behind us shouted, still honking his horn.

Mr. Marcus had a cigarette in his mouth as he grinned over at me and Hec. He took it out slowly blowing the smoke in our direction before pushing off the car and walking towards the driver's side.

"He's leaving," Hec assured me. "And the police are on their way anyways."

"He's got away from them before," I tried to pull my gun out again.

"Ana," Hec cautioned. "If you show that to him now, he'll expect you to have a gun on you. The next time he stops by, you'll have it and he'll be taken by surprise. Trust me, he's leaving. Look," he motioned to the car.

Instead of getting in though, he grabbed something that was inside and threw it over towards us. I ducked my head and Hec went to cover me as best as he could. It made a soft thud on the hood of his car and when we both looked up, Marcus was in his car and speeding down the street.

The guy from behind us came out and knocked on Hec's window making me release a small scream. "Sorry. Are you two okay? Did you know that man? Do we need to call the cops?"

"No, it's okay," Hec looked at me and then at the front of his car.

The guy decided to stay until the police arrived - as an eyewitness to whatever took place. The bomb squad, as Hec called them, arrived first to inspect the package and ensure that it wasn't anything hazardous. When we saw the police officer who showed up, I let out sigh of relief. Zeke took the guy's statement and every now and then would glance at me with a look of concern on his face. After the guy had left then Zeke decided to talk to me and Hec.

"I already called your boss to let her know you both won't be coming in today."

"I needed that shift," I sighed.

"Don't you work at the Bank also?"

"Yes but I was saving money for my brother's wedding in April. I was going to be on vacation for two weeks, one of them without pay," I explained. "I know I'm staying with family but I didn't want to depend on them for the whole trip."

"Is Lauren going up too," he asked.

I nodded. "Dillon wasn't going to take her but then decided to so as to get on her good side."

Zeke chuckled and shook his head. "I know they had a spat. Shauna and her have been having all these 'girl's nights' or 'girl talk' lately. It's driving me insane." He looked to Hec then and gave him a small smile. "Micah is over at Tobias's place right now. He wanted to come over when he heard about his dad but I told him to stay and watch the kid."

"Thanks," Hec nodded.

"Did either of you see what was in that package?"

We both shook our heads. "The guy behind us was the one who grabbed it. Obviously it's light since it didn't make that much of a bang when it hit Hec's car," I answered. "The only problem is that I'm not sure I want to see what he gave me."

"Well it might help," Zeke said as he motioned for one of the other guys to come over with the package. "Anything," he asked the inspector.

"It's not a bomb and there is nothing in it that could be considered hazardous. We even had the fibers tested if it was laced with chemicals. There's nothing showing on our radar. No tracking device, no electronic microphone or recorder and definitely no sign of chemical or powder poison on there. We're not sure what it was meant to do," he looked to me and Zeke, "other than send a very cryptic message."

"I'll have it sent down to the lab again once we look at it. Thanks Fernando." Zeke unraveled the brown paper bag and then stuck his hand inside. "Does this mean anything to you?"

I gasped the second he pulled it out. It was a grey and white bunny doll with long ears. It had a white bow around its neck. It looked the same as...

"You've seen this before," Hec asked turning to me.

"Only in a picture," I whispered taking a step forward.

"So it does mean something to you," Zeke pressed.

"It means something to Eric," I looked up at him. "I've seen pictures of him and his niece holding that bunny. He got it for her when she was born. He said that she looked so tiny, like a little bunny."

"Do you know if this is that exact bunny?"

"I wouldn't," I shook my head. "I mean it looks like it but I..."

"Is Eric at home? Do you want us to escort you there?"

My head shook again. "Eric went to Erudite for work. He won't be home until Friday. His sister is coming in with him then," I looked at the bunny, "as well as his niece."

"Don't mention it to them yet but give Eric a call," Zeke advised. "Let him know what happened. Now where exactly was Marcus's car parked?"

Hec showed him and then the two of them were talking as I looked at the bunny for the longest time. I picked it up examining it before putting it back in the bag. I knew that Zeke would have to take it and put it into evidence. Considering that someone had tampered with my lock and key there was no way in the world that I was taking home this bunny until it went through the proper authorities.

Zeke escorted us to Eric's apartment. Hec decided to stay the night, despite the fact that I assured him how safe Eric's place was. He stayed in the room that I would sleep in downstairs while I slept in Eric's bed.

A part of me didn't want to call Eric about this. But at the same time I wondered if the bunny had been his niece's one. At first our phone conversation revolved around his job and things that he was doing and then when he had finished and asked about my day, I grew quiet causing him to worry. When I finally told him that I was on my way to work from school and got waylaid by Marcus, he started yelling.

"Why wasn't that the first thing that you told me!?"

"I didn't want to make a fuss," I sighed.

"Make a fuss," he repeated. "Goddamn it, Ana! Something could have happened and you're treating it like it's nothing."

"I'm not treating it like nothing," my voice began to get louder. "I was scared out of my mind when I saw him. I tried to grab my gun and shoot him!"

"What," he shouted.

"Well, I don't know if I would have shot him but I did reach for it. I was just so scared. He was stopped in front of Hec's car and the light was red for the longest time. There was this guy behind us honking..."

"So someone else was there with him to cage you two in?"

"No, he stayed until the police came so he could offer up his statement. I don't think that he was part of it."

"You don't think he was, meaning that you're not so sure yourself. That guy in the back could have been an accomplice."

"But he stayed and talked to the police! They took his statement!"

"Marcus could have paid that guy off in a second and there went your eyewitness testimony!"

"Okay fine," I replied, getting angry and frustrated. "I don't know what the guy's intentions were. You happy now? He could be working with Marcus! He could have called him to let him know what street we turned down on because he wanted to get to me before I went to work. Is that what you want to hear? You want me to be anxious and scared about every little scenario that could have gone wrong tonight? Well I am now! Thank you so much Eric," I shouted back. I wiped my face not realizing that tears were coming down my cheek.

It was quiet for a while and I knew that I should have apologized. Eric was just trying to figure out what was going on and I blew it back in his face. At the same time I didn't like that I felt so vulnerable without him here.

"I'm sorry," he said in a calm tone before I could tell him. "You're going through something right now and the fact that I'm yelling at you isn't helping anyone. I apologize for that, Ana. I just," I heard him take a deep breath. "I know what people like him are capable of. I just don't want you to trust others so easily."

"I don't," I whispered. "And I should really be the one to apologize. You're just trying to get a feel of the situation."

"I didn't have to yell."

"Neither did I," I replied.

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm in your room."

"You said that Hec drove you to my place and the police offer escorted you there," he questioned.

"Yes."

"What did the police officer do," asked Eric as I began building a nest out of all the pillows and blankets on top of his bed.

"He looked the place over to make sure no one was here and there was no sign of forced entry anywhere."

"I'm calling Brandon and Owen to do another perimeter check."

"Will they do that for you?" I glanced at the door and then back down. "You know what they want from you. If..."

"They'll do these few things for me. It's nothing major for them. Is your friend still in the apartment?"

"Hec is downstairs. He didn't want to leave. Eric, there's nothing..."

"I have faith in you, Ana," he stopped me. "I know that neither of you would do anything remotely close to that. To be honest, I'm kind of glad that he's there."

"Your trust in me is really endearing," I smiled. "I'm glad he's here too. I mean he's downstairs and down the hall pass the kitchen but at the same time, at least I know that someone is in the apartment should anything happen."

"I like those odds too. It means that if someone tries to get in through the front door, your friend will more than likely hear it before you do. And believe me if he did leave you all alone, I would have a few words with him. I'm glad he talked you into going to my apartment. Yours is not really the safest at the moment."

My eyes closed and I let myself finally lay back down on the bed. "I miss you, Eric," I whispered.

"I miss you too, Ana. I'm going to try and get a flight back tomorrow morning."

"Eric, you're already coming in early on Friday. It's only two days away."

"I know but it doesn't mean that I like it." There was a moment of silence and I could hear Eric getting into his bed.

Neither of us liked the day that he left. I held onto him until the airport security told me that I couldn't stay parked there any longer, twice. After all it was a loading and unloading zone only. Eric said that I could use either his car or the SUV for travel. The only time I used the SUV - other than to drop Eric off at the airport - was to go to work at the Bank and to run two errands which consisted of grocery shopping and picking up a gift for Eric's niece when they came over for the weekend. I had gone to pick up a Tinkerbell play tent and sleeping bag. Eric had said that he and his sister liked camping and I had a feeling that Eric's niece might like it as well.

"I'm not sleeping in that," Hec joked when I showed him the room.

"It's for Eric's niece."

I grabbed the blanket away from him and began to fold it up nicely. "You're excited about it, aren't you?" The blanket was placed on a nearby chair, waiting for Eric's niece to arrive before I turned to look at Hec. "Having his niece over, I mean," Hec explained.

"His niece and his sister," I nodded. "It is exciting to meet his family. I think I like the fact that he has a niece. I grew up in a house full of boys," I rolled my eyes. "It was nice to shop for a girl for once. It was also quite confusing. I wasn't sure what Princess she liked or if she liked pink, because not every girl likes pink."

"You," he asked.

"Red, yellow, sometimes orange," I answered. "Once I liked something that was black and it gave my mom a heart attack."

"Hey that rhymes," he chuckled and I shook my head.

I thanked him for staying over and pointed out once again that he didn't need to. But he didn't mind. He said that I should let Eric know about him staying over also and if Eric wanted to talk to Hec then he would explain that it is just to keep a lookout for anything suspicious. Hec still seemed nervous when I told him that I was calling Eric but it was obvious that we had nothing to worry about. Eric trusted me and that made me feel a whole lot better. A part of me was wondering if Eric would do the same for any girls that he knew but I quickly shook my head at the thought.

"Tell me again why you didn't use my car," Eric asked as I pulled the covers up to my chin and snuggled deeper into the bed.

"I knew that Hec and I finished classes the same time and that I had to work tonight also. Besides your car scares me and the SUV is kind of intimidating."

Eric chuckled. "I thought you liked my car."

"I do when I'm riding shot gun in it. Hearing the roar of the engine and the vibrating beneath me is quite overwhelming if I take over. I don't think I could handle all that muscle power you got under there," I said before realizing my mistake.

"Are we talking dirty right now," he asked and I could practically sense the smirk over the phone.

The first night that Eric had been gone, he tried to get me to talk dirty with him. I couldn't really do it and half way through the talking, I realized that I could barely touch myself either. It didn't feel right and to be quite truthful, I had never really done it before. The second night Eric told me to remember how it felt like for me when he was there. I couldn't do that either. I knew how it felt but I couldn't repeat the feeling, it just wasn't the same. Somehow tonight, I could tell that Eric had a game plan about how we were going to do this and I just hoped that it could work.

"No," I answered, "And besides Hec is in the apartment."

"Don't scream so loud then," he replied. "Put the phone on speaker and leave it next to you on the bed. Wait," he called out just as I set it down. "Take a picture of yourself."

"Really Eric, that's so juvenile."

"I want to see you," he breathed deeply.

"You already have pictures of me on your cell phone."

"Not of how you look right now," he countered.

"I highly doubt that anything I have on right now is close to being seductive."

"Well, what are you wearing," Eric said teasingly.

I often wondered how it was that Eric and I could tease one another so easily. Was it just the fact that he liked being honest with me so if he was feeling rather randy then he'd let me know instead of trying to be modest about it? I wasn't sure half the time. But Eric made me feel more sexually open than I ever felt before. There were still moments when I wondered how someone like me could appeal to someone like him but he never did seem to falter in his attraction for me and deep down inside I think it was helping me a whole lot.

"Nothing sexy that's for sure," I answered. Yeah the old, frightened Ana still showed herself every now and then.

"I highly doubt that, talk to me," he assured being the ever caring boyfriend.

"This would be so much better if you had an iPhone. We could just face-time each other."

"Androids are better. Now, stop trying to change the subject. I asked you a question."

I bit my lip and looked down. I truly wasn't wearing anything that provocative but knowing Eric he would definitely turn this into something worthwhile. Releasing a breath, I tried to relax and let out my nerves. "I have on one of your shirts," I replied as I heard Eric groan.

"Let me guess," Eric began, "the white one."

"Mm," I sighed in agreement. "That and well, you'd have to find out if anything else is underneath it."

"Fuck. Lay back for me," he instructed. I put the phone on speaker, set it down next to me as I slowly rest my head against the pillows. "Close your eyes," his voice is gentle and I do as he says. "Imagine me there, hovering over you with our bodies barely touching. My nose is nuzzling your hair, taking in your scent. You smell good."

"Eric," I whimpered as I felt chills spreading through me.

"Relax baby. Tell me what you want."

"I'd tell you to kiss me," I whisper.

"Ana," he whispers back, "your lips are so soft. Just like the rest of you. After a kiss, I'd know I just want to taste you more. Slowly I'd trail my lips down your jaw, your neck and over to your shoulder as my hands move up your side."

Without me even knowing it, my hands slowly started to move up my sides trying to copy Eric's words. It still felt weird but Eric's voice was drawing me in and somehow I did feel a little throbbing ache in between my legs.

"Where am I right now, Ana?"

"You've just discovered that I have nothing under the shirt," I replied as my hands moved his shirt higher up my body.

"Baby," he groaned.

"I've been waiting for you all day, Eric."

"And I'm right there with you," he whispered. "We're going to take this nice and slow. Are your eyes still closed?" I moaned in response. "Good. Now feel my fingertips on your skin, tracing your every curve. My lips are moving down your body. Move your hands there, Ana." I did as instructed. "Slowly now or I'll be forced to punish you."

"Punish me."

Eric growled. "I can smell you. You smell so sensual right now. Did you put on that lotion that I love?"

"Yes," my lips turned into a smile.

"I don't know what scent that is but it drives me crazy. You know it does. It makes me just want to eat you up, devour you. Your body writhing under me, demanding to partake of the feast before me," he said and I parted my mouth releasing a gasp as my hands came in contact with my center. "Where am I now?"

"Between my legs," I boldly stated.

"Perfect," he released a deep breath. "Now move your fingers back and forth over it."

I screamed Eric's name the second my fingers touched my little nub causing him to chuckle.

"Are you done already baby?"

"Shut up," I smiled pulling my hands away from between my legs. I didn't finish, I don't even think I came close to it. But Eric's description had made my body go into a sensory overload in a way and I honestly felt like he was right there with me. My eyes opened and I remembered that I was back in Dauntless, in his apartment without him while he was miles and miles away from me. "You're not here," I whispered in disappointment.

"It almost worked didn't it?"

"Yes," I closed my eyes again. "It was like I felt you here but then, you weren't. You just made it feel really good."

"Did I make it too intense for you? We didn't even get to the good part."

"Stop teasing," I replied with a slight pout.

"Aw," Eric said. "Is my Ana pouting?"

"I hate that you know I was."

Eric released another chuckle and the next thing you know is that we're both laughing.

"I'm sorry," I reply. "Did I ruin the moment?"

"No," he replies and I could tell that he's smiling.

"I wish I was good at this sort of thing. I feel so stupid that I can't even have decent phone sex with my boyfriend."

"Hey, don't start with that. Now I really want to fly out tomorrow morning to wipe away any doubt of you not being good at anything for me. That right there just ruined the moment."

"It's just that..."

"No, don't even say it Ana. I chased after you because I liked what I saw and now that we're together, I want to keep it. I'm not giving you up because I still fucking like what I see, every damn day. You're not comfortable with this tells me that we just need to work on it. And if down the road, it never happens then who the fuck cares, Ana. That will just mean that you and I will always be together at night, instead of you being miles away from me, okay?"

I didn't respond for a beat.

"Okay," he asked again.

"Okay," I replied.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly. "I didn't mean to get angry."

"Okay, if you want me to stop with the whole insecurity thing then you need to stop apologizing because so far you've been nothing but considerate and patient with me. You've given me more than I deserve Eric. I just," I paused and shook my head, sitting up and pulling my legs to my chest. "I miss you Eric. I thought that being apart was going to be okay. And it's not even an entire week yet. Then that incident with Marcus happened and I wish you were here."

"I know, Ana. Fuck I miss you too, so much. I wish, damn it I wish I could just hold you."

"You're probably wishing you could do other things to me too."

"Without a doubt," he chuckled which made me smile. "I'm glad I got you to calm down though. Today was just a bad day wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was. What do we do about Marcus?"

"He's not supposed to talk to you, according to the injunction or be within so many feet of your workplace. But because of whatever trumped up story his ass of lawyer made up, he's free to walk around and throw packages of stuffed animals at you." The growl he sported informed me that he was still upset about the accusation that he was using me to put away a rival of his Aunt. I knew Eric wasn't and told him every time he felt frustrated about it. But that didn't stop the lawyers and judges from believing Marcus over him and his family - and that family now included me. "I just know that they're going to make this your fault somehow. It's sickening really. The guy attacked you, tried to kidnap you and he's fucking walking freely, taunting you from a distance."

"Do you think we should call your sister and let her know?"

"I don't want her to panic and go into hiding again or worst turn to her ex. And if that bunny was missing then my niece would have called me, she goes everywhere with that thing. I'm just wondering why and how Marcus got a hold of it and decided to threaten you with it. I'll have Brandon and Owen take a look outside. If they see anything wrong then I'll have them contact you but other than that, don't go anywhere just yet."

"Alright," I sigh.

"I'm wondering why you're still with me."

"What," I sat up, hoping he wasn't going to say anything that would hurt me or us.

"I'm dangerous. For obvious reasons a good girl like you shouldn't by any account be with a guy like me."

"But you're not involved with your Aunt, Eric. And if anything, you've been so protective of me. I know that I should have run for the hills the second you told me about your past but that's just it Eric. It's in your past. We're together and I'm going to show you that for obvious reasons a guy like you deserves a good girl like me."

An idea hits me as I'm saying that. Excitedly, I move on the bed and almost cause the phone to slide off.

"Ana, what's going on?"

"Just stay right where you are," I say to him. I grab my iPad and start setting it up on the edge of the bed. Moving towards the radio, I grab the remote and play a slow song.

"Are you going to dance for me baby?"

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you," I replied and ran back towards the phone.

"Wait, what," he says as I click the end button.

I can't ruin the surprise for him. After I check to see that the door is locked I press record on my iPad and start moving to the music. I looked over at the iPad and tried to do just as Eric told me, imagine that he was there. He was the one I was looking at, sitting on the bed - not my iPad. Biting my bottom lip, I smiled sweetly over as I moved my hips and ran my hands over my body.

Closing my eyes, I lifted my hands in the air and began to sway the best way I could. Either this was going to come out really sexy or I was just going to end up looking 'cute'. Whatever it was, Eric was still going to get a surprise when he opened up this video. I giggled, laughed, sang along with the song - all the while pretending that it was Eric sitting there.

My hips began to bounce when the song picked up and I did my best to dip low to the ground when it began to slow. I'd whip my hair over my head and twirl around. At one point I didn't think I was doing any sexy moves. I was just moving at one point.

When the song was ending, I pretended to crawl over the iPad, leaning it back in bed and looking down at it. I sat up right in front of him and gave Eric a perfect view of under the shirt and between my thighs before picking up the iPad and lying down on the bed and holding it out in front of me.

"Come home to me," I whispered. "I'll have another surprise for you when you wake up," I promised before pressing end.

I sent him the video before putting my iPad on its charger and turning off the radio. I went through my nightly routine wondering about the video. It had been quite some time. Glancing at the clock and then down at my phone, I realized that I sent the video to him twenty minutes ago. I sent a text to Hec who texted back that everything was quiet down there. He'd probably leave in the morning to go Grandma Ruth's bakery - because he couldn't function unless he had his Boston Crème Pie donut from there along with the occasional 'free' bacon and eggs - because his sister is married to Grandma Ruth's grandson - from over there.

I was just about ready to give up on Eric calling back when my phone rang. Quickly I answered it.

"You're trying to kill me, I know it," he groaned into the phone.

"You liked it?"

"I loved it. It was perfect. I took a couple screen shots while you were dancing."

"Oh God," I rolled my eyes and pulled the blankets over me.

"What? I appreciate my beautiful girlfriend flirting with her naughty dance moves in my bedroom."

"Did you have a hard time opening it?"

"No, why did you put a password on it or something?"

"It's just that you took a while to respond and..."

"I uh," he paused and chuckled, "you provided me my release with that little video."

"I did?"

"You really have no idea what you do to me, Ana Summers. I can't wait to see what you have in store for me in the morning."

The alarm was set for 4:45 a.m. and I knew that Eric would be waking up in a few minutes over in Erudite. My body was telling me that it was too early but I wanted to do this for him and hoped that he would get thrilled as he did the other night. I shuffled through the songs on my iPad. I had the perfect song last night but now it didn't seem to fit. So I decided to look again. It wasn't anything tremendously sexy but I felt that it was just right especially for what had been happening lately. I remember playing the song once back in Amity.

"No guy thinks like that," Cain turned off the radio as a few of his friends laughed. "And if he is he's just faking. It's just too much work, am I right," he asked as he and one of the boys that was there shared some sort of guy handshake.

"Well, I think there are guys like that. I mean don't you feel that our relationship perhaps..."

"Now this is a song that rocks," he cut me and began playing a hip hop song about being unfaithful. I didn't take to it at first but when Cain had moved to stand in front of me, I couldn't help but smile back.

I shook my head as I stared in the mirror of Eric's bathroom. It had been a while since I had a memory of him or a flashback. I looked down at the song on the iPad as my thumb hovered above the play button.

"There are guys like that," I whispered setting the iPad down.

I took a shower first and decided to blow dry my hair. While still in the towel, I pressed record and then turned to play the song as well. As I brushing my hair I started to sing along with the song. The entire time I stared at my reflection and tried to put on a happy smile. I was doing this for my man. I trotted out of the bathroom to get my clothes, moving the iPad so that it could keep recording me.

Standing in front of the iPad, I'd hold up an outfit for work and then shake my head. Then go for another outfit and look tentatively at the screen as though Eric were looking back and giving me the okay. I smiled, dropping the towel as I turned around and began to get dressed. All the while, I would sing a few lines from the song. I left the iPad back in the room and went to the bathroom, continuing to do my hair into a lazy side braid. I looked back in the mirror and titled my head.

"I'm trying to get ready for work, stop distracting me," I smiled before turning back to the mirror.

I finished singing the song before looking myself over and deciding that despite it being a very girly or mushy thing to do that Eric would appreciate it. It was as if he was here, watching me get ready in the morning, trying to get me out of my clothes before we leave or hoping to lure me back towards the bed before I made it out the door. I smiled again at all the memories of him and believed without a doubt that Eric would probably do something romantic at this moment. I whirled around and looked straight at the iPad.

"Will you dance with me before we have to leave," I asked as the song played again.

Hurrying over to the iPad, I pressed stop as a tear fell. I'd hope Eric wouldn't see me crying. The song made me emotional and I truly missed Eric. I sent him the video and five minutes later he called me.

"Good Morning," he said and I bit my lip at how happy he sounded. "I just want to say that I love you, Ana Summers. And I'll always want to dance with you."

I smiled and looked down, trying to wipe away my happy tears. "Thank you for making me feel wanted, Eric."

"That's so sweet," Myra said as I explained what happened when I got to work.

"I was aiming for sexy last night and then this morning I was going to do the same but I opted for that instead."

"I haven't heard that song in a while. And I love country music," she said.

"I know you've told me."

"What I'm shocked about is that you still haven't, well you know," she nudged me playfully.

"The whole experience is uncomfortable."

"Girl, I'll give you a toy. Toys are better," Myra said.

"Oh God, you actually have one," I whispered.

"They're not illegal to carry around. And sometimes they're a girl's best friend."

"What are, diamonds," asked Kimber as she walked in the back of us to get a box of pens.

"No," Myra answered and before I could stop her she continued. "Vibrators," she said nonchalantly.

"Honey," Kimer turned around to look at me. "Weren't you single for like a year?" I nodded. "So you mean to tell me that during that time, you never..."

"No, she didn't," Myra answered.

"I don't know why I told you."

"Because I'm your friend," she replied to me. "As as your friend, I'm going to get you that for your birthday."

"Valentines Day is closer," Kimber reminded her before she walked away. "And now I know what to get you for Secret Santa next year."

"That's right," Myra smiled. "Hey we could have a 'passion party'! Did you ever hear of those? What am I talking about," she shook her head. "You probably haven't. Oh my God! What kind of friend am I to not get your back on this? I am so throwing you one for your birthday."

"Whatever you say," I smiled at her before turning to help the next customer. "Can I help..." I froze mid-sentence and my jaw dropped. There in the middle of the Bank lobby was Cain Banner, my ex fiancé.

His hands were in his pockets, leaning against the counter where our deposit slips were. His lips twitched upwards when he noticed that I finally spotted him. Elena must have called him because he glanced that way and held up his hand as if to say 'hold on, I'm scaring my ex right now'. Myra cleared her throat and leaned forward.

"Sir, I can help you here," she called but he continued to look at me.

"Hi JoyAnna."

My eyes finally turned away from him and looked down at the counter.

"You're looking good," he said and from the volume of his voice, I could tell that he had moved and was standing in front of my window. "I can't believe you're working here. Actually I can't believe you're working at all. Then again," he chuckled and I knew he was going to say something stupid. "You only quit because I wanted you at home. Speaking about home, why didn't you go back to Amity? I thought for sure that you'd run..."

"Alright buddy, are you doing a transaction or not," Myra came to stand next to me. I glanced at her and she nodded at me before turning back to Cain.

"Sorry, I didn't think I needed to. I came here to pick up Elena for lunch. I just wanted to say hi to an old friend."

"You and I were never old friends," I finally responded. "Now, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from my..."

He leaned forward causing me to gasp and take a step back. "Still no backbone," he smiled. "I don't know why I thought you'd make a good wife."

"Cain," Elena appeared behind him. "Let's go! I'm starved."

Cain pushed away from my window and began walking away. "Goodbye JoyAnna. Perhaps I'll see you around," he called back.

Brandon was the first to stand from his desk when Cain walked out. He stared at Cain before looking over at me. I subtly shook my head and turned to close my window before hurrying to the bathroom.

* * *

 **I am debating between the two songs that she could have danced to. I wanted it to be "Work from Home" by Fifth Harmony and then for some reason I had "Starving" by Hailee Steinfield, Zedd & Grey stuck in my head.  
As for the second song (where she is getting ready) I chose "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. I thought that described Ana and Eric's relationship pretty well.  
Hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving. I can't believe that it is December already! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Exhaustion**

My arms wrapped tighter around myself as I watched the two men sweep Eric's apartment. I had felt so shaken by what happened earlier today that I had to be carried out of the bathroom by Brandon and my 'make believe brother' Owen. There was a small part of me that hated that Brandon had called Owen but at least I knew that it would make the reason why they were taking me out of work a bit more plausible than me just getting emotional because my ex-fiancé showed up.

Mrs. Rodriguez had been wonderful in allowing me to leave and said to call her when I felt better. She also had my false brother ensure that I got proper rest because my false symptoms were dehydration and nausea. I guess it helped that my eyes were red and puffy. Kimber said that she noticed I was looking a bit queasy but she figured it was because of that all 'vibrator' talk. I didn't miss the look that Brandon gave me for that comment.

Looking away from that one spot I had been staring at for a while, I noticed that Brandon was typing away on his phone. I took a step forward as he sighed and put it away. But before I could question him about it my phone rang.

"That might be Eric," Brandon said as he walked away.

"You called him," I shouted after him but he continued to ignore me. Sighing, I walked over to the counter where my bag was to see that it was Eric that was calling. Setting the phone down, I turned to charge after Brandon. "You had no right to tell him about what happened in the Bank."

"I didn't," he whirled back around with the tone of his voice getting scary. "All I told him was that you weren't feeling well so Owen and I escorted you home and did a quick perimeter check on the interior. You can even look at my phone to see the text message I sent him and the text he sent me back. I didn't mention anything else but exactly that especially since you should be the one to tell him about your visitor," his words got softer. His eyes looked up behind me and I could tell that he was probably hearing my phone ring for the second time. "I suggest you answer that or he will just keep calling."

Brandon turned away again in search of Owen who was coming out of the second bedroom and giving it a thumbs-up that no one was there.

Reluctantly I allowed them to go into that bedroom. That was the room that I had changed a few things in to make it more girly. They didn't question anything and when I heard them mention a guy named Damon, they both exchanged looks that said they were a bit fearful of something. I wanted to ask what it was about and who was this Damon person but I stayed quiet. As long as they didn't move anything that I brought for Eric's niece then they could search the room and talk all they wanted.

"Your phone," Brandon growled as I sighed.

"Hello," I picked up the phone.

"Hey," Eric answered softly. I moved to sit down on the bar stool in his kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little exhausted," I closed my eyes. "Do they have to go through every single room?"

"It's just a precaution. I believe Brandon only did so because he didn't get the chance to do it earlier."

"Right," I nodded thinking about what had happened.

"Are you still shaken up about last night?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I shouldn't be. In fact, I had not thought about it all day. With my attempt to do some sexy dancing and of course this morning's video, I had time only to think of you and what you were doing."

I bit my bottom lip uncertain if he would have wanted to hear that. Shaking my head, I tried to get Cain's face out of my mind but it wasn't working and for some reason all my insecurities were coming forward once again. But just before I could pull a memory from the back of my head, Eric's voice came over the phone as firm and loving as I needed him to be.

"You were on my mind as well, Ana."

My lips moved to a soft smile and I felt a soft sigh of relief escape not just my mouth, but my heart as well.

"I should be there with you," he released a breath as well and a tap came down on my shoulder. I turned to see Brandon there looking at me with a confused expression. "Are you going into work tomorrow?"

"Brandon was able to get Mrs. Rodriguez to give me the day off and considering that Hec confirmed with Director Pedrad at my other job about my confrontation with Marcus, she gave me the entire week off until they're able to locate him again," I closed my eyes remembering the phone call that Hec had gotten this morning.

After we had gone to Grandma Ruth's diner - for his donuts and other goodies that she bestowed on not just him but me as well - Hec had gotten a phone call from Zeke that he had cleared it with the Director personally that I would not need to come into work but still get payed for the hours I was scheduled.

"It's technically our fault," Zeke admitted. "He shouldn't have been anywhere near you. It's not just where you work but it's you as well. Any contact that he has with you is considered a violation not only of the TRO but also of his release," he said over the speaker phone. "I also called in a favor with his son because it seems as though Marcus has gone missing."

"Missing," Hec repeated casting a look at me.

"His lawyer was able to get the police surveillance revoked," Zeke paused, "yesterday afternoon."

"Hence the reason why we had seen him last night and why you all don't know where he's gone after that," I closed my eyes and prayed that they'd find him.

"That's not fair for her, Zeke," Hec shouted. "She can't keep looking over her shoulder!"

"Exactly why I'm saying that this one is our fault and why I argued that she shouldn't have to work at the stupid bar where he could show up again!"

"Stop it, please," I whispered causing the two of them to take a breath and step back from the situation. "Thank you, Zeke, for helping me out. I know I'm just Lauren's boyfriend's cousin or one of Hec's best friends but you really have done so much and..."

"You make my reasons sound selfish."

"Well it's just that..."

"This may not be Amity, Ana," Zeke replied. "But we still help out one another. And besides you're not the only one who Marcus and his goons have targeted before. We've been wanting him for a long time. Some of this runs even more personal than a few girls being kidnapped." I glanced over at Hec to see his hand tighten on the steering wheel. "In the meantime, how do you get to work at the Bank?"

"I catch ride with Myra or Hec will..."

"Not anymore," Zeke interrupted once again. "You need to start changing your routine to work and school. Every day you should do something different. For example, instead of going down a certain street, go down the next. Don't go anywhere by yourself anymore. Whether it is to the grocery store to pick up milk or you're going to check the mail, call someone, anyone. I can get a police car to watch you while you take your night classes but everything else must be different, unexpected."

"You think he's been watching her," Hec questioned.

"He has," I agreed. "Before I started dating Eric, Eric said that he would catch Marcus watching me at the bus stop I used in town. It was like he had been waiting for me. There were a couple nights he happened to be there just as I left you," I looked at Hec, "or left work. He knows the places I frequent. So, Zeke is right. I need to change it up. It also looks as though I need to start driving Eric's car more often."

"Yes," Hec did a little fist bump in the air. "What," he asked innocently after I narrowed my eyes at him. "That is a nice car and I want to ride in it!"

"Locate him," asked Eric as I looked over to Brandon. It was obvious that he heard that as well.

"Owen," Brandon called for him. "Marcus Eaton has gone MIA. Either he's in hiding or something happened, contact..." His voice got softer as he walked away.

"You mean to tell me that after what he did that to you last night, the cops weren't able to do anything," Eric questioned.

"The officer who showed up last night is friends with Tobias. He contacted him to help in the search."

"Where is Brandon right now?"

I turned around to see him angrily talking to someone on the phone as Owen shot me a frightened expression as well. "He's trying to get someone to look for Marcus or tell him something about it."

"They didn't know about him missing either," Eric concluded. "That means that my Aunt had nothing to do with it, so someone must be hiding him."

"The police officer suggested that I change my routine to work and school since there was no way to tell where he is or who is with right now."

"I'm going to assume that from now on..."

"I'll be driving your car, yes," I answered which got a chuckle from Eric.

Eric and I spoke on the phone for a few more minutes until Brandon decided to inform us that they had not heard about Marcus going into hiding. And when he said 'they' he had meant the entire organization that worked for Eric's Aunt. And they weren't about to send a crew to look for him either because if word got around that they were keeping tabs on him then his people might turn around and do the same on Eric's Aunt.

"They're already watching Ana," Owen pointed out.

"That's different though because Eric and Ana are not..."

"We're not part of this," I finished Brandon's statement.

Exhaustion took over as Brandon and Owen left. Eric had to take care of something but promised that he would call me later that night before I went to bed. I ran a bath in his huge tub and soaked in there for probably an hour or two. There were jets in there, so I could turn it into a small hot tub whenever I felt the water was getting too cold. While in there, I let my shoulders relax but still felt tension throughout my body.

Briefly I wondered what it was about me that Marcus was after. I figured that if I had just shut him down, there were other waitresses that he could go after and hit on. I remembered Christina stating that his wife goes out of town on certain days and those were the days that he'd come to the bar and 'harass' us. I had not heard of anyone leaving with him but I wouldn't have put it past a couple of the girls that I worked with. I know that they had gone home with a couple guys after they were done their shift.

"You're cute," a guy who had come in to watch one of the games at the outside bar slurred over his drink.

"Thanks," I smiled sweetly at him.

His friends began to nudge him and though I wasn't one for flirting, especially since I didn't know how to do it and was appalled with what that waitress had done to me when I first went to dinner with Eric, I would answer any questions that he would ask. I wanted to implement Christina and Lauren's behavior a bit. He seemed like a decent guy. From what I gathered from our conversations, he was cheering for the New York Giants, graduated three years ago, from Dauntless U and had a dog named Scotty - which told me that he liked Star Trek. Sure enough we talked about that as well.

"So," he snaked his arm around my waist and I inwardly cringed. "What time do you get off," he stared at my chest and it was only then I realized he was looking at my name tag. At least I hope that he was looking at my name tag. "JoyAnna, that's a pretty name. A pretty name for a pretty girl," he looked up at me.

"Thanks again but my shift doesn't end until later and I really wouldn't..."

I tried to move his hand from my waist.

"I don't mind waiting," he tightened his hold.

"I'm not really," I began to shake my head.

"Leave her alone. She's a GM, Tyler," one of the other guys at the table stated.

"A GM," I questioned.

The guy now known as Tyler released me but kept smiling at me. "Let me guess, you're the type of girl that doesn't do hook-ups, am I right?" Before I could answer, he continued anyway. "Yeah, you look too pure for me to take home tonight."

"What is that supposed to mean," I asked getting a little bit offended.

"You're the type of girl that we'd take home to our moms, the type that would sit politely at the table with our grandmas, the type that would dress modestly for church, the type that would be waiting at home with dinner ready," one of the guys offered which made me scoff.

"The type that would get cheated on," I rolled my eyes.

"That's not what he meant," a third guy chimed in. "A lot of guys want that type of girl. I would, even Parker over here would," he punched his friend's shoulder. "But Tyler here doesn't want that type of girl."

"Yeah, see when I said that I would wait I meant that I'd wait a couple hours for you to get off from work," Tyler smiled, "but not a couple months. Girls like you make guys work for it and you're cute, don't get me wrong," he kissed my cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'd date someone like you but tonight I just want a hook up."

I smiled and nodded. "If only all guys were that straightforward."

"Honey, sometimes we wish you girls would be straightforward as well. Like are you flirting with me because you want my number or are you flirting with me because you just want a hook up," his second friend posed as a few guys nodded.

"I never thought dating was this hard."

And I then realized what Eric had meant that night when he told me that he wasn't into someone who played games. It was obvious that 'playing games' was something that both guys and girls did. I should have known from Hec's situation but didn't realize it until I came face to face with it. I also didn't realize that both girls and guys either dated with the intent to form relationships, convenience or dated with the intent to get sex.

"You mustn't have dated much," Tyler assumed.

"Which means that you're probably a long-term GM too. Let me see, your last relationship was two years long," the third guy guessed.

"Five years actually," I answered as two of them smiled but Tyler shook his head, "But we were engaged for two." It was plainly obvious that Cain was one of those guys who played games and was in a relationship for just convenience. "I always assumed," I stopped and shook my head. "It doesn't matter anymore." Looking down at the table, I grabbed my tray and turned to leave.

"JoyAnna," Tyler called out and I turned around. "For what it's worth, if I wanted a GM you'd be what I was looking for. But I'm not ready for that sort of stage in my life."

I nodded again and smiled before walking back to the table. "There's a bar down the street from here called Flames."

"I heard of it," he nodded.

"See the red head over my right shoulder," I titled my head as his eyes moved and then he nodded. "She's looking for a friends-with-benefits kind of guy. You seem like a nice group of guys and you gave me something to think about concerning the current guy I'm talking to. If she happened to run into you here and then run into you there," I tilted my head.

"I got it," he smiled and kissed my cheek again. "Thanks doll." He got up and pretended to 'bump' into the other waitress and stroke up a conversation with her.

Dauntless was so different from Amity. I guess in a way I was sort of protected from environments like this. I always believed that sex belonged in to people in a relationship or reserved for someone who you were to marry. From what I heard Tyler and Nikki had hit it off - not in a romantic relationship type of way. They would call one another whenever they needed 'it'. Nikki wasn't looking for a relationship at the time but she said that whenever she felt in the mood, she was glad that she met Tyler. I thought that was weird until Christina had reminded me again that dating is hard. It was obvious that some guys would come into the bar to pick up girls but a lot of the time it wasn't for a relationship.

The other two guys that were there with Tyler would often tell me 'hi' and even on occasion Tyler would smile and nod his head at me. But once they knew that I was a GM - which I learned from Hec means 'girlfriend material' - a lot of them would back off and search for some other victim to flirt with. So, if guys like that understood that I wanted to be wooed and that I was as they labelled 'girlfriend material', I wondered what about me kept Marcus in his pursuit. I knew that he wasn't a relationship type of guy. He had a wife at home. And I wasn't the type of girl that cried 'mistress' - which Tyler and other guys had pointed out. And it couldn't have been solely my relationship with Eric because at the time, Eric and I weren't officially dating. So, what was it?

The water had turned cold again. Closing my eyes and taking a breath in, I sunk down below the surface and tried to stay under the cool temperature for a while. Once resurfacing, I was plagued with another dilemma on my mind. It was obvious that Cain knew where I worked now. Brandon and Owen had taken me out of there before Elena had returned from her lunch date with him. I wondered what Myra had told her.

"O," she said slowly, "M-G," Myra screamed at the end, "your ex is a tool! I can't believe that he had the nerve to try something. Most guys would just leave you alone after but he, argh," she growled. "What an ass, let me tell you if I had a good left hook, I would have knocked him on his..."

"Please remind her that she is an employee of the Bank of Dauntless and as such she needs to behave with a certain amount of..."

"Is that Brandon yapping in the back," Myra questioned. "You tell him that he is the last person to tell me about behaving properly. He broke down the bathroom door!"

"I had to get Ana out of there. Your welcome," he snarled as Owen shook his head on the car ride to Eric's apartment.

Getting out of the tub, I wrapped a towel around me and padded over to the kitchen. I stared down the empty hallways and imagined myself doing the same thing if I was married to Cain. I'd be at home waiting for him to finish work or going out with his friends. I'd have dinner ready and perhaps - just perhaps - there would be a baby here that I would have cared for thinking that my husband loved me and the child when he was somewhere else.

After taking the milk out of the refrigerator I glanced over to see my brother's wedding invitation. My brother would be getting married in three months. Mentally I counted and remembered that I would have been married for a year last month.

 _"I don't know why I thought you'd make a good wife."_

"I really hate you Cain," I muttered as I closed my eyes. "I wasted all those years thinking that you loved me." I felt a tear fall down my cheek and tasted it on my lips. "I don't want to go through that again."

Curling up on the couch in nothing but just my blanket, I was surprised at my confidence of baring it all. After I had hung the towel back up, I glanced at the comforter on Eric's bed and decided to wrap myself in that - instead of getting dressed - and watch movies on the couch. I had the day off tomorrow and decided I was just going to do my best to relax. It felt a bit awkward after a while to know that I was completely naked under the comforter but I didn't let it get to me as I watched _Finding Dory_ and ate ice cream.

Relaxing though ended up taking a very long time however. And by the time I woke up, the movie had been stuck on the menu screen. I looked down at my phone to see that I had missed Eric's phone call twice. Checking the time, I realized that it was 2:00 in the morning. How in the world I slept from 4:30 this afternoon until now, was beyond me. I must have been totally exhausted from everything that had happened today. I would have called Eric back but I knew that it just wasn't the time right now, not so early in the morning.

I sent him a text to apologize for missing his phone calls but I had been resting. I hoped he didn't think that it was anything serious and send Brandon and Owen here. The last thing I needed was for Eric to worry about me when he still had to wrap things up in Erudite.

Walking up to his bedroom, I suddenly felt extremely lonely without him here. Then a sense of complete calm surrounded me. If I had married Cain, he would have been out sleeping around on me. I'd still be alone for an entire week while he claimed he was at work. I probably would not have felt comfortable enough to walk around naked - even with a blanket covering me. I wouldn't have relaxed on the couch, watching movies that my friends recommended because I wouldn't have had friends like Hec, Myra, Edward or even Lauren. I wouldn't have had to study for classes or write out essays. I wouldn't have had to work. I'd truly be lonely.

But the feeling of loneliness that hit me now was different. I 'know' where Eric is. I 'know' what he is doing. I 'know' that if I needed him that all I had to do was call. He allowed me to have friends, he allowed me to have my own space, he wanted me to get a college education, he adored the fact that I worked hard and was self-sufficient. This feeling of loneliness was because I had fallen in love with Eric.

A gasp escaped my mouth and I smiled at how strongly my feelings hit me just then. I knew the second that Eric came back I was going to tell him and let him know.

Excitedly, I threw my body onto his bed and smiled up at the ceiling, squealing in delight at my realization. It didn't take long for me to fall back off to sleep. I was kind of surprised that I did, considering that I had slept earlier. But I guess my body must have been completely out of it. As I went sleep, this time I had a dream about Eric.

Warm lips pressed against my shoulder and slowly moved down my body. Eric groaned my name as I felt the blanket pulled further down my body, exposing my bare form to him. I squirmed trying to urge his mouth to a certain part of my body but instead Eric moved up and locked his lips with mine. I wrapped my hands around his head to pull his body closer onto mine and felt his chest press against mine. He had no shirt on but when I moved my leg, I felt the softness of his pajama pants. I groaned my annoyance causing Eric to pull away.

"If I knew you were waiting like this for me, I would have come back sooner," he smiled against my lips before kissing me deeply again.

His tongue worked its way in and played with mine as his one hand held my face and the other massaged under my breasts. "Eric," I cried out when he moved his lips away from mine and once again began trailing them down my neck.

Eric licked along my pulse, making my body squirm beneath him. When his one hand finally brushed over my breasts, I arched my back and demanded for more. He finally moved his mouth over the mound of my breasts. He kissed, licked and sucked as though he had been starving for it. And I briefly thought to myself that I would hate to have my fantasy end here. This was way better than anything that I could have imagined and found my fingers itching to touch myself just as Eric had tried to get me to do over the phone all week.

"I'm here now," he grabbed my hand in his and held it above my head before proceeding over to the other side of my chest.

He teased and played with it for what seemed like hours and to my extreme delight and his as well an orgasm hit me. Eric smirked against my skin and tugged at my nipple between his teeth, making me scream his name. When my body came down, it started to climb again and I moved my legs to push away at Eric's pants. He took the hint but didn't move from his spot over me.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Eric's mouth moved down my stomach. I couldn't stop my body from shaking with need. He kissed down along the smooth surface of my belly and reached my aching center. As his tongue swiped and sucked away at my core, I couldn't form any coherent sentences and began mumbling sounds and words to the movement. I jerked when a powerful orgasm washed through me. Eric grabbed a hold of my hips, holding them into place and continued to work as I pushed my body more onto him. My legs twitched and another explosive scream left my mouth when Eric clamped on, drawing out every moment of pleasure that could be had.

Slowly his hands released their hold and Eric's face appeared over mine. I smiled and boldly flipped him over onto his back to return some of the pleasure. I ran my tongue down his masculine throat, loving the salty taste of him. I continued down his chest, lightly scratching my nails into his skin, causing him to groan. The texture of his skin was just a work of art. I followed the small trail of hair below his belly button. His hips jerked as I continued.

"Ana, you don't need to."

"Oh, but I want to," I smiled feeling a sense of bravery that I knew only came from being in this fantasy could afford me.

I finally reached his manhood and held it my hand, rubbing it with firm but gentle fingers. The first few licks and strokes were teasing and had him groaning my name. And when I finally took him into my mouth, his hips jerked.

"Fuck Ana," Eric's hands reached into my hair, gently moving me. I had never enjoyed this, not one bit. I always felt disgusted about it. But something about this being a total fantasy and with all the emotions I felt today, I urged myself to keep going.

In time, I found that I enjoyed the taste, reveled in the groans coming from Eric and the feeling that I had for him was making it seek out faster and deeper motions to bring him pleasure. My eyes opened as I felt him lovingly pushing my hair back. Our eyes locked on one another and I felt the intense care that he had for me.

"You're so perfect, Ana," his thumb stroked my cheek, "Fuck," his head fell back and his body tensed.

My mouth continued to take him after he had finished, letting no drop go to waste. Eric pushed slowly into my mouth as he finally relaxed and I looked up to see him smiling back at me. I smiled shyly and climbed into his lap. I prayed that when I experienced this in real life that it would have been just as magical as it had been right now. Eric held me tightly to him and smiled softly as his fingers continued to trace my cheek and jaw. He had this look of completely compassion for me on his face.

"I've missed you," I whispered.

"I've missed you more," he challenged as his smile widened. Eric pulled me closer for a sweet kiss.

In time, a sweet kiss turned into something passionate and demanding. Eric moved us on the bed so that he lay back and I straddled him. Of all the different occasions that we had made love, it had never been in this position. But I wasn't going to deny this sudden surge of self-confidence. I would let this fantasy take me wherever it was going to go. He guided me towards his arousal as I slowly slid down. I felt the pressure building again almost the second I was filled and began to rock my hips. Eric's hands held my waist, rubbing circles on the sides as I moved.

"That's it, Ana," he moaned as I saw his eyes roll back. "Damn it baby," he groaned as I moved faster. His eyes opened and watched were our bodies were joined as I felt his hips surge upwards. He looked extremely satisfied looking at where our bodies were joined and I couldn't help but continue my passionate assault.

Eric moved his hands to massage my chest, rolling them between his fingers, pinching gently. He sat up, pulling our bodies closer as if they could mold together and become one. And for that moment that was exactly how I felt - we were one. He leaned his head down and began to suckle at me as one arm wrapped back around me to keep us pressed together. I sped up as my body began to tighten.

Everything about this had felt so erotic. I had never felt lust or passion this intense before. There was a bomb waiting to explode inside of me and the anticipation for what this dream was igniting deep inside had me moaning and begging for Eric to help me satisfy it. My hands clung to his shoulders as my fingers curled into his skin. Eric groaned with each thrust of his hips as I continued to move on top of him.

The feeling that overtook my entire body at the end had knocked me over as I slumped into Eric's chest. Eric grunted from deep in his throat, drawing out the pleasure for both of us as long as he could. Then slowly all movement stopped except the steady beating of our hearts and the soft breaths leaving our chests. His hands ran up and down my back, making me feel comforted, safe and needed.

The aftermath of this lovemaking had been gentle. He pulled my face up to his and placed a tender, loving kiss on my lips as we slowly faded into the bed. The simple gesture made me feel loved and just as I was tucked into his side, his lips pressed to my forehead he whispered that he loved me.

I never wanted this dream to end.

End it did though.

A small beeping noise interrupting the warmth that I was experiencing. My eyes slowly drifted open to hear a familiar alarm and I shook my head. I had just started to roll over when I felt the warmth that encased me squeeze me tighter.

I gasped and jumped from the bed. Spinning around with the sheet still clutched in my hand, my eyes landed on Eric's naked form.

His body turned on its side and he greeted me with a charming smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"The last I checked, this is my home," he continued to smile.

"Yes, I know. But how did... where... When did you get back?"

"Um," his smile dropped for a moment before it reappeared in the form of a smirk. "Earlier this morning, don't you remember?"

I swallowed and looked down at my body, then back at Eric. My eyes looked around the room and spotted his bags from his trip were in the corner by the closet. His pajama pants were on the floor at the foot of the bed where he kicked them off. I turned back to the bed, looked at him, his bags, back to Eric and then his bags. He was here with me. We really... Oh my dear Lord!

"You mean that wasn't a fantasy," I asked feeling suddenly ashamed.

Eric had already moved to stand in front of me. "Ana baby, if that was your fantasy then let's go back to sleep so I can see more of it."

"Oh God," I took a step back and shook my head.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel so ashamed. I didn't," I shook my head again. "I didn't think my dreams would be that explicit."

"They say that dreams are usually what a person desires," he smirked.

"You should already know that I desire you," I shyly looked down but Eric put his hand gently under my chin and lifted it up.

"It was nice to see it," Eric wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him, "it was nice to feel it," he moved his nose to nuzzle against my throat. "It was nice to live it," he whispered just as his lips touched mine.

The beeping noise started to sound again and I remembered that it was Eric's phone. "Your phone," I muttered.

"It can wait," he moved to kiss my shoulder and began slowly moving us back to the bed. "Like I said, let's go back to the bed and dream." He kissed me deeply before pulling me into his lap. "God it's good to be home."

"It's good having you home," I pulled back to look at him and smiled.

It wasn't easy having Eric work in Erudite for the week. I prayed that the other weeks he had to leave, wouldn't be like this one. I still had to tell him about what happened at the Bank. And there was still the situation that we had to deal with about Marcus. I knew sooner or later we'd discuss my supposed 'fantasy' that was reality. There were things I did that I normally would not have done and I felt that that was a step towards a good thing. But for now, I was just glad that Eric was home. It seemed that all the worries had disappeared. I had been reunited with this man that I love and that was a feeling that no one could take away.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Sister**

"Stop it Eric," I giggled, trying to push him away.

Yes, I giggled. I actually giggled! Eric had come back from his business trip sometime in the middle of the night. I thought I was dreaming that he had come back but he was there with me. We were playfully wrestling on his bed, naked. It was probably ten o'clock in the morning, maybe later. All I knew was that we had spent a good portion in bed with each other.

"I have to go and make breakfast."

"No, you don't," he smirked against my shoulder as he was able to bring my body to his. "It's almost lunch anyways," he growled trapping me to him with the sheets.

"Eric," I moaned feeling him teasing at my entrance, "we have to leave this bed."

"If it is so that I can feast on you downstairs, then so be it," he gripped onto my hips and thrust into me. "Ana," Eric groaned in appreciation before moving the sheet away from my body.

My fingers reached into his hair, pulling them lightly as he began to kiss my shoulder. His lips trailed lower towards my chest as his hips bucked forward slowly. It made my entire body weak and excited, hungry and sated all at the same time.

"Eric," my head fell back.

My back arched, pushing my chest further into Eric's waiting mouth and hands. His other hand on my hip, eased off to a gentle but stimulating massage. I began to move with him. It was slow and I knew that we were building up to it. Things with Eric could be a quick bang, I knew they could. But he liked to take his time, make things explosive and smooth. His hand reached up to cup my face. I brought my head up and stared into his eyes. We'd find our heavenly delight gazing at one another.

Unfortunately, our ecstasy would have to wait.

"Uncle Eric! Guess who," an excited scream came from down the hall and before Eric or I could pull away, the bedroom door was pushed open. "It's me!"

Both our heads turned to see a little blonde haired girl. I instantly recognized her as Eric's niece from pictures I had seen. As if shouting 'Uncle Eric' wasn't a dead giveaway already. Her eyes went wide and I attempted to move the sheet to cover Eric's body as well. However, that was the least of her concern because the little girl's eyes were glaring at me.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Eve," Eric said in a stern voice.

"I'm," I looked at Eric and then immediately felt more shame take over as another voice appeared in the hallway.

"Eve, your Uncle is not answering his phone. I don't think that he's ho... Jesus Christ, Eric!"

There standing in the doorway with her hands in front of her eyes and trying to cover her daughter's eyes was the Barbie that I had seen him with at the coffee shop back in October.

After his niece had been led out, Eric burst into a fit of laughter and I almost wanted to strangle him. I hurried to get clothes on and tried to piece together in my mind the fact that Barbie had his niece with him. Where was his sister? And why in the world was he still laughing? What was terrible about the situation was that the little girl had seen me too. Mind you I was still wrapped up in a sheet but that would be traumatizing for any five-year-old and Eric was just laughing at the matter.

"Seriously Eric," I questioned as I threw his pants at him. "I can't believe you're laughing about this."

"It's been a while since my sister has caught me in a compromising position. I can't help it," he chuckled as he put on his pants. "At least this time it wasn't just me and my hand."

"Wait," I turned around as I finally got a bra and panty on, "Barbie is your sister?"

"Yeah, that's... Hold on, who is Barbie?"

After I looked away to grab a t-shirt and shorts, Eric pulled me back to him and gave me a small smile that said he was expecting an answer.

"When I saw you at Starbucks that one day I went to meet my cousin Pete, you were with her. I thought that because I was pushing you away that you had moved on."

Eric sighed. "I said that I wasn't one to play games but I would not have given up that easily."

"Obviously," I mumbled thinking how stupid the situation looked now. I had gotten jealous over nothing.

"And where does it fit into the story that she's Barbie?"

"My cousin started calling her _Barbie_ because of the way she walks," I rolled my eyes.

"The way she walks," he repeated with a confused expression.

"You're not going to see it because she's your sister. But she has a sway when she walks," I said as Eric lifted his eyebrow. "You know," I moved my hips and tried to stalk towards him, "something like that," I looked down at my butt and then back at him to see that he was smirking. "You just wanted me to do that, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Eric attempted to grab me but I moved out of his way.

"No, your sister and niece are downstairs and I rather be on their good side right now," I shook my head and tried to put on clothes, "especially after the introduction I just had."

"I'll talk to Eve. She shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"No," I sighed. "It's fine if she doesn't take to me. I was hoping that, well it doesn't matter."

Eric walked up to me and kissed me gently before cupping my face. "It's not okay with me that she behaved in such a manner. She probably thinks that," he cleared his throat turning away before looking back at me intently. "No, I'm definitely sure that's what she is thinking. She thinks that you're one of the girls that hang around the Center."

Realization hit my mind about who Eric's niece thought I was. A part of me was glad that her anger wasn't necessarily directed towards me. Her disgust was probably from the fact that her Uncle Eric had one of 'those' girls with him. Another part of me was worried that I had come off looking like some sort of immoral woman. That was until Eric kissed me again, this time certain and deeply.

"I'll make them aware of who you are. They both know that I'm dating now. Remember they're excited to meet you and probably just got a bit of a surprise, thinking that I revert back to picking up girls from the Center. We'll talk more about your dreams," he smiled before turning serious, "and we won't talk anymore about the girls at the Center or what happened in the beginning of our relationship because you are it for me. And that is final, understood?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "Take as much time as you need to get ready."

Eric walked out the room but not before giving me one more longing glance and then he departed. I let out a small breath of relief at the fact that he had both opened and closed the case about his previous encounters with the girls at his Aunt's place in one quick moment. From the look his niece gave me, I was sure she didn't like any of them. I had just finished my morning routine when I decided to dress comfortably now since it was obvious Barbie was Eric's sister. I only realized that this whole time I had thought about him moving on that easily with someone gorgeous like her when really, he had not.

I was using shorts and a relaxed tank as I walked downstairs.

"So, she lives here with you," I heard his sister ask.

"Not yet but I'm hoping she does soon."

"So, you've asked her to move here with you?"

"Not really," he said in a confused tone - which was odd for Eric. He was usually so sure of himself. He had this air of confidence about him. It caused me to wonder why he seemed so nervous. "I mean we've talked about her moving in. And then there's the promotion," he paused.

"You didn't tell her about it?"

"I did. But I haven't been selected for it."

"Yet," she finished. "You're brilliant and hardworking. You're going to get it. I know it. We've talked about this, Eric. You're proving mom and Aunt Jeanine that you didn't need them! You're doing something that Dad wanted, for both of us."

"It will mean nothing if she does not want to move with me," he finished and that's when I realized why he sounded so uncertain when his sister brought it up. "I won't deny the promotion is a huge deal for me. But so is Ana," he added. "I know this sounds corny but I can't be without her. After what happened with Marcus, we got into this habit of sleeping with each other every night and I mean 'sleeping' Jess. We just lay with each other, hold one another. I don't know how to explain it but I feel complete when she's with me. I want her to move in with me but she's been hurt before and moving in is a sensitive issue."

"Show her that you are different, that things are going to be different than what she's gone through."

"Don't you think I've tried? I just really want this to work, Jess. You told me to be patient and I was, I am," he corrected, "but I can't stand the thought of her telling me 'no' in the end."

"It seems that for now everything looks good between the two of you," I couldn't help but miss the hint of teasing in his sister's tone.

Suddenly they both started to laugh a little.

"I can't believe you caught me with my pants down, again," Eric chuckled.

"Haven't you heard of locking your door?"

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"

I smiled at their sibling-like conversation. It reminded me of my brothers.

"You kind of embarrassed Ana, walking in on us like that," Eric pointed out. "She's not a generally open person."

"Yeah, she did not look open," she snorted, "what with the way her legs were wrapped around you."

"Hey! That's my girl you're talking about. She's not like those bitches at the Center. And I didn't appreciate your daughter talking to her as though she were one."

His sister laughed lightly. "I'm teasing you Eric. It's nice to see you get protective over someone other than me and Eve. From what I've heard about her, from our previous conversations, I think she is a great person for you. You certainly are happier. And the things that you two have done together," she sighed. "Thanksgiving, the Christmas decorations and even now," she listed. "Eric, this place looks like it's been given some color and considering that the two guest rooms down here have been redone, it feels like you've allowed her to have free reign of your home, of your life."

"I gave her a key a while back."

"Wow, things have really progressed, haven't they? I mean the last time I saw you was right before Halloween and the two of you weren't exactly talking at the time. That was what three months ago," his sister questioned, "so what changed?"

"I guess I took your advice. I was patient and I didn't give up on her, on us."

She let out a small laugh. "Imagine that? Me - a single-mom that tried to get the father of my child who is a complete and utter asshole to settle down - was able to give good advice to my brother who would whore it up back in the day."

"Enough about the whores, please," Eric asked her sounding a bit exasperated. "Ana does not like to hear about that. I have left them alone for a long time now but it still," he paused, "I don't like talking about it either. I'm trying to leave it behind me, sis. I have Ana now and I want it to stay that way. The moment I saw her I knew that she was it for me, Jess. I don't know how to explain it. I can't picture anyone else being here. And now that I've got her, she's smart and caring and funny. She's lively and fresh and an all-around good person. I..."

"Wait," there was a happiness to her tone which made itself apparent after her next statement, "is my wittle bwudder in love," she teased and I couldn't help but blush as I decided to finally come out at the end of the hallway and heard him say with conviction:

"I most definitely am, Jess. She makes me happy."

I smiled and leaned against the wall, watching his sister smile happily at him. "I'm happy for you then. If anyone deserves it, I know it's you."

"You deserve it too," Eric stood taller and reached out to put a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder. "We both do, especially after everything," he shook his head.

His sister moved to kiss his cheek before she smiled again at him. I stepped out further from the hallway and her eyes landed on me. And for the first time, I didn't feel as though I were being critiqued. Her eyes shone acceptance and joy. She stepped around Eric and I suddenly got nervous as she strode up to me. She still had a sway, I thought.

"Ana, right," she asked as I nodded. "It's so good to finally meet you," she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug, giving me a small squeeze, "of course with clothes on," she whispered the last part making both of us laugh.

"I'm sorry about that..."

"Oh no, don't even apologize," she waved it off and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you've been missing my brother like crazy this past what," she turned to him, "months that you left your girlfriend alone."

Eric shook his head. "It was hardly even a week. I came back early and..."

He tried to argue but she shook her head and took my arm in hers, leading me to the bar stool at the kitchen counter to sit. "That's still too long, Eric," she scolded as he glared at her. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene of the two of them playfully arguing about stuff. "So," she finally turned to me, "tell me about yourself, Ana."

We had talked about Amity and how I grew up with six brothers - also adding in that there was one more on the way. She told me some slightly embarrassing stories about Eric's childhood that of course in turn got a story or two about her childhood. I had never seen Eric so relaxed with another person, not even spending time with Edward and Myra had made him this at peace. At the same time, I had not felt at ease like this with Beth. I could certainly see how mature Jess was, compared to Beth. And it wasn't just the fact that Jess was older in years, it was her demeanor that showed respect. I knew right away that I would like her and there was a feeling I got that told me, she was thinking the same. We had all decided that we were going to go out for lunch when Eve came back into the kitchen.

"Good heavens, what do you have on," her mother cried and I cringed at how I should have checked first with Eric or Jess about decorating that room.

"My room looks like Pixie Hollow, mom! It has a tent in it, too," she smiled excitedly.

"Oh my God, Eric you didn't have to," Jess turned to her brother. "You spoil her too much."

"I didn't get that," Eric shook his head.

"But," she turned back to Eve.

"I don't even know what that is," Eric confessed. "Are you a troll, Eve?"

"I'm a fairy," she shouted.

"Actually, it was me that brought it," I lifted my hand with a guilty look on my face. "I'm sorry. I should have asked. But I just..."

Eric cleared his throat and shook his head. "You wanted to do a nice gesture for someone. And don't you think Eve," he turned to her, "that someone nice like that deserves a bit more respect than what was shown to her," he knelt down to her level.

Eve nodded and turned to look at me. Her eyes scanned over me briefly as though she were studying me for a moment and I almost wanted to run from the room. You could tell she was Eric's niece with that look that she had.

"I'm sorry that I was disrespectful," she said in a sad tone and then looked to her mom before turning to me. "My mom told me that Uncle Eric had a girlfriend. I had only seen him with girls from..."

"Eve," her mother scolded her but Eric stood up and gestured for me to come over to him.

"She knows about Aunt Jeanine, Jess," he told her. "I didn't want any secrets between us."

"Wow," Jess said sounding impressed and then muttered something like 'whipped' under her breath. Eric growled as I hid a laugh under my breath.

I knelt in front of Eve and she looked scared as though I were going to scold her. "It's okay Eve," I told her gently. "You love your Uncle Eric a lot and just want what's best for him. I understand," I smiled encouragingly. "This obviously wasn't how I expected to meet you but it would have to do. I hope that you come to like me for several reasons of course. And one of them is because like you and your mom, I care deeply about your Uncle Eric. I want to stay with him and make him happy. And I know that to do that, I need to be friends with you and your mom too. Does that sound like something we can work together on, being friends?"

She nodded and before a smile broke out, she frowned deeply. "What is the other reason?"

I let out a small laugh and turned to the room. "I was just telling your mom that I grew up with six brothers." Eve made a face and then smiled brightly. "There were no girls around to play hopscotch or jump rope or paint our nails and braid our hair or princesses or..."

Eve gasped. "You know how to braid hair," she asked happily.

"I do."

She grinned and looked to my hair, reaching out to touch it. I nodded that it was okay and she ran her small fingers through it. "Can you braid my hair?"

"Where are your manners, little lady?"

Eve looked properly reprimanded by her mother but turned to me and nodded. "May you braid my hair, please?"

"Of course," I smiled and she took my hand leading me to the room.

I stayed in there with Eve for half an hour as I did two different braids before she decided she wanted to see another one. We talked about her first year in school. She was excited about it and told me about her last field trip with the class. She also apologized again about being rude in the morning. She was told by her mom that Uncle Eric had a nice girlfriend but when she saw me she thought I was one of those mean girls she used to see before. I assured her - because Eric had already assured me - that those days were gone and now she was stuck with little old' me.

"I think you're nice," she smiled at me and then looked around the room. "And thank you for my Tinkerbell things."

"I wasn't sure what princess you liked."

"My favorite princess changes a lot."

"Which one do you like now," I asked.

"Belle," she said and then turned around in the chair. "I think you're like her."

"Because my hair is brown like hers," I asked with a small smile.

Eve tilted her head. "It is more than that. Uncle Eric said that you go to College and you study a lot. Belle is smart. And I think you're smart just like her. My mommy said that's why Uncle Eric loves you so much," she looked down shyly, "because you are more than just a pretty face."

"Can I tell you something," I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at me. "I love your Uncle Eric for seeing all the good that I have to offer. I always thought that being liked by people meant being the most beautiful person in the world."

A little frown showed on her face. "But people should like you for you," she stated.

"They should," I nodded. "They should like you for the person you are here," I pointed to her heart, "not out here," I tapped her nose causing her to giggle. "There are some people who are beautiful and handsome on the outside but on the inside..."

"They are ugly," she stuck out her tongue. "That's why I like Belle," she nodded. "She saw the Beast for who he was or who he could be."

I smiled. "If you think I'm like Belle, would that make your Uncle Eric the Beast?"

She giggled and nodded.

"Don't worry I won't tell him," I said as she giggled again before turning back around.

We had just finished the third braid when Jessica and Eric popped in to say that they were going to order pizza and we could eat lunch here and then head out for dinner, instead. It gave Eric and his sister more time to catch up. I liked how Eve had squeezed her tiny body between me and Eric and constantly fought for our attention. It was so different than having lunch with Cain and Beth. The atmosphere was comfortable and fun. At the end, Eve had called me 'Aunty Ana' and it did not go unnoticed by either Eric or Jessica. Jessica smiled as she told Eve that it was time for her nap.

Eric leaned over once they were gone and kissed me. "It wasn't the best start but I like where this is heading."

"They're both really sweet Eric. I can see it working nicely."

"That's good because I don't want you going anywhere else unless it's with me," he kissed my forehead before pulling me into his lap. He settled back onto the ouch and held me against his chest. "So, my sister and I were talking about the promotion before you came down."

"What about it," I let my fingers play with his shirt.

"I..."

"Sister walking back into the room," Jessica announced herself, "I hope your pants are on little brother."

I let out a small laugh and buried my face in Eric's side.

"Well," Eric moved us to a sitting position but kept me tucked at his side, "I'm glad I came home a day earlier so that you and I could have some time alone. If it were left up to my sister, we wouldn't see a lot of one another."

"Your niece wants to spend time with you too," she said as she sat down, "not to mention she told me that she and Aunty Ana were going to do something tomorrow."

"We were," I asked completely confused.

Eric chuckled. "Chances are that you probably did not make plans but she did," he informed me. "You don't have to take her anywhere."

"You know what, there is that cartoon movie that came out the same time as Rogue One," I tapped his chest, "remember we saw the poster for it and Myra and Edward were taking pictures by it?"

"Edward," Jess sat up in her seat, "the Technician's son?" I missed it but Eric must have given her a slight nod. "Dammit, Eric," she stood, "you said that you got out!"

"And I did!"

"Then what the fucking hell are you doing with the Technician's son? Are you out of your damn mind!"

"Calm down," he told her.

"All that fucking bull shit about Ana making you happy and how you found contentment with being out and away from Aunt Jeanine," she shook her head. I had never seen her look so furious. It was like Eric's sister was replaced with Medusa or something. The only way I could describe it is like the Lord of the Rings movie when Galadriel looked corrupted by the ring. "I'm not going back with you! You told me to get out and look at you! Look at you, dammit! What are you doing still..."

"Edward got out too," Eric said suddenly causing her to stop.

"What?"

"He is dating one of Ana's friends. They both work at the bank. He's been living a normal life for a while now. He was one of the first people that Dad helped get out of there, Jess."

"Oh," she slowly sat back down and looked at her hands.

"I didn't mean to cause a fight," I started to shake my head.

"No, it's alright," Eric pulled me closer, kissing my forehead again. "Jess, I'm going to get this out now. I've told Ana a lot about my past, I had to after Marcus started stalking her."

Jessica looked up and straight at me with fear in her eyes.

"Brandon and Owen have been here, watching my apartment and checking hers," he nodded to me. "If you see them around, know that I didn't go back. I won't. I told you that I got out and that you should do the same. Its what Dad would have wanted and I've stuck to it. But because of my background, the police - well some of them - won't help Ana with Marcus. I had to call in a few favors but that is it. As for the Technician's son and," he paused and sighed, making Jessica turn to him, "and the Practitioner's son, they aren't involved in the Center. They hang out together and sometimes Ana is there with them because she works with their girlfriends."

"And these girls," she pressed.

"They aren't from the Center, either. Those girls are a fresh start for them, just as much as Ana is for me."

"So, they're..."

Eric shook his head. "That's the only contact I've had."

She nodded and turned away, wiping a tear that started to form.

"Forgive me Ana," she said after a moment. "I'm sure Eric only told you the bad things that happened. The awful, gory, sickening and horrifying things that happened, you should not know about," she looked at me. "You would be exposed to that if Eric went back and I," she shook her head, "my daughter would be too. It was so hard for us to leave. Our mother, our Aunt, Eve's father," she took a deep breath, "they are still there and they are all that we know, all that I know."

"I'm sorry I brought up Edward. I didn't think that..."

"No Ana, it's okay really," she nodded and gave me a small smile before looking at her brother. "Have you talked to Aunt Jeanine about Marcus?"

"She wants me to come back. I want to protect Ana but I won't do that," Eric shook his head. "And now it seems that she might be working with him. Brandon told me that they are not certain but word is that he has gone missing and sweet old' Aunt Jeanine won't cough up any information."

"He," I paused and untangled myself from Eric, walking over towards the kitchen drawer. I grabbed a few of the pictures in there that Eric and I had hanging on the Christmas tree. We were supposed to look for frames and put them up around the house. I wanted to make this place look more personal. "Do you remember this bunny," I handed Jess the picture of Eve and the doll.

"She calls it her baby," Jess answered and smiled at Eric. "Eric got it for her when she was born. She goes everywhere with it. I just placed it next to her so she could go down for her nap."

"Was there any chance it went missing," I questioned.

"Ana, what is this about," Eric leaned forward.

"That incident at the traffic light," I reminded him as he nodded. "Marcus threw a package on the car. In the bag was that bunny," I pointed to the picture.

"Oh God," Jess covered her mouth and ran towards the room. She came back with the bunny in hand, twirling it around and looking at it. "Aunt Jeanine came over a few days ago, maybe three days, I'm not sure," she looked up at Eric and shook her head.

Eric reached for the bunny and looked it over as well. "What did she want?"

"It was a weird visit," Jess looked confused. "Her entire squad came and searched the apartment. They said that it was protocol to make sure it was safe for her to visit me," she scoffed, "as if I'd do something dangerous to her. I couldn't find Eve's bunny that night. She cried for a while. We were going to call you, Eric. I was able to get her to sleep and the next morning, it showed up," Jess gasped and closed her eyes, "it showed up in her room."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Attack**

"Watch me, Aunty Ana! Watch me," shouted Eve as she waved happily from the train that went around the Dauntless Mall.

I waved back at her as she smiled and settled back in her seat. In her other hand, she had a stuffed puppy doll that I won - surprisingly - from the arcade. We went in there because she had never played air hockey or any of the other games they had. It was the most fun I had in a while. We won a few tickets and she went to the counter and chose a few stickers and some candy. When we were leaving, she saw the puppy doll in the big display case for the infamous 'claw' game.

"I've never had much luck with this game, Eve," I said as I put in our last token, "just letting you know."

"I have faith in you," Eve smiled before singing the song that we had just heard in the movie _Sing_ that I had taken her to watch. "I got faith in you baby. I got faith," she started to dance, "in you now." It was too cute to resist. So, I turned towards the game, taking the full thirty seconds to adjust the claw and look at it from all angles before pressing the button to drop it. "Yes! You did it, Aunty Ana!"

Her tiny legs wrapped around my legs and squeezed me. I smiled before picking her up, resting her against my hip as I grabbed the puppy from the bin. The puppy was the same color as her bunny and had the same ribbon as well. She had not let it go since we won it and was now sitting on the train in the Mall with five other kids, as they went through the false jungle that had been created.

I waited at the gate when the train ride had come to an end, as she unbuckled herself. There was a small noise behind me and I turned around to see a woman with a stroller that was designed for two children and struggling with the baby that was slung over her shoulder. I picked up her baby's bottle and she smiled in appreciation.

"I put my other two boys on the train so I could get a few minutes to sit down and then this one started crying," she shook her head.

"He's precious," I commented.

"Hopefully, he's my last," she rolled her eyes. "My husband," the woman gestured to a man who was waving at the train with one hand and had his phone in the other, "still wants a daughter. I think three boys are enough," she huffed but still kept the smile on her face.

"My father was the same," I smiled. "And like you they had three boys first. I'm their fourth child," I shrugged my shoulders. "I caution you though, they tried to give me a sister and I ended up with three younger brothers as well."

The woman started to laugh. "Maybe I'll give it another try," she smiled again before brushing back her hair. "And here come my two monsters now." Just then two little boys - probably a year apart from one another - came barreling forward. "I love them but they can be a handful. Sometimes I think we should have took a break in between."

"But imagine it, now they'll go to school with each other," her husband came by then, "they'll look out for one another like me and my brother," he kissed her forehead before the two of them shared a look that made me blush. "Look at the cool shots I got," he said as he held his phone for the two boys to look at the pictures he took.

I smiled before frowning and realized that this woman could have been me in a few years if I had gotten married.

"Your daughter is really cute."

I shook my head and looked at her to see that she was smiling.

"Thanks, but she's not..."

"Aunty Ana," Eve shouted then, running towards me with the puppy in her hand. "Did you see me on the train? Did you see me go through the tunnel, then under the trees and over the waterfall?"

"I did," I bent down to tie her shoe laces before standing up. I turned to the woman who had an apologetic look on her face. "This is Eve. She is actually..."

"This is my Aunty Ana," Eve proclaimed with an excited expression, "She and my Uncle Eric are married," she said, "and I can't wait until they give me cousins!"

It was an innocent statement made by a child who was only five years old but I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the implication that she had made or the fact that this woman had reminded me of all the dreams that I had wanted. I wanted to have a family like my own. I wanted a house full of children and laughter and conversations at the dinner table. I wanted a husband to come home from work and smile at me. I wanted all of that and in one swift move it was taken away. Some would say that I had given it up when I left Cain. But now it appears my dreams had changed. I was going to school. I wanted to finish it, prove that I could accomplish going to College. I was doing things on my own, working two jobs. And then there was Eric, I sighed. We had not talked - truly talked - about such things. He wants me to move with him but what else was there in store for our future?

"Are you mad with me, Aunty Ana," Eve asked from her booster seat in the back of Eric's car as we drove back home.

"Of course not," I smiled in the rear-view mirror.

She looked down sadly and toyed with her puppy.

"Truly Eve, I'm not upset with you."

"Did I make you spend too much money," she asked quietly. "My dad said that once to my mom. That's why he couldn't take me with him anymore."

I sighed and tried my best to smile encouragingly at her. "I expected that I'd spend more than the usual amount of money than I normally do. But it was not too much money, Eve. There's no such thing as 'too much' when it comes to taking care of you or making you smile, okay?" She nodded shyly. "I had fun today. I really did. Spending the day with you just made me miss my brothers."

She nodded before a deep frown showed on her face. Her eyebrows knit together in concentration. "Will I ever meet them?"

"I think so," I answered as that seemed to brighten her mood. "In fact, one of my brothers is the same age as you. And my mom has another baby on the way," I looked at her before turning back, "hopefully that will be their last," I mumbled.

"I don't think I'll have any brothers," she replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because my dad does not want to be with my mom the same way Uncle Eric wants to be with you."

"Sometimes that happens, Eve. We just..."

"Why? I want brothers and sisters like you or like my mommy has Uncle Eric."

"Maybe, one day you will. We'll just have to wait and see now, won't we?"

She nodded and looked out the window. A part of me was glad that I could explain that the best that I could.

The rest of the drive back was rather quiet. I realized then that my issues with Cain were minimum compared to that of Jess's. She had a daughter to take care of, feed, clothe and raise all on her own. If I thought standing on my own two feet just to take care of myself was hard, then Jess is in an even more difficult situation. According to Eric, the guy used the excuse that they weren't married - despite his sister demanding that they wed - so he could come and go as he pleased. And the fact that he was one of their Aunt's men gave him some sort of immunity to neglect his parental responsibilities.

"We still have a full day ahead of us before your mom and Uncle Eric come home," from meeting with their Aunt who coincidentally was also in town, I thought. "Do you want to stop and get a snack before dinner?"

Eve nodded again. I didn't like that she suddenly had gone quiet.

We went to get ice cream cones - to eat now - and an ice cream cake to share with everyone after dinner.

When we got back to Eric's apartment, Eve wanted to play in the tub for a bit before taking her nap. I started the bubbles and was surprised that she trusted me to get her undressed. Eve had just gotten into the tub when there was a knock at the door.

"That's weird," I commented. "Usually Mark calls ahead to let us know we have visitors," I added, thinking about the man in the apartment building's lobby.

"Maybe Uncle Eric forgot his key," Eve suggested.

"Maybe," I shrugged and took the puppy, setting it up higher. Eve pouted at the sight. "You know you can't take your puppy into the water. Maybe you can play with this," I took out some ocean animal squirting toys for her that put the smile back on her face. "Wait here while I check who that is."

"Okay," she took the whale, octopus and turtle toys from me before dumping them into the tub.

"And don't turn on the water anymore," I warned.

"Okay, Aunty Ana," she smiled before splashing with the toys.

I fixed my hair into a pony tail and went to open the door. "Hey, did you forget your..."

"Hi JoyAnna."

"Mr. Marcus," I gasped before attempting to slam the door shut. His leg kicked out in front of it and he pushed the door forward. "You're not supposed to have contact with me, let alone be in the same building."

"I think we both know that the restraining order was lifted," he smirked, taking a step inside.

"You have no business being here. You'll get arrested again."

"Again, I think we both know that will not happen," he lunged for me but I evaded his grasp.

I don't know what compelled me to but I immediately remembered that this time, I was not only protecting myself but I had Eve to worry about as well. My gun that Eric issued to me was in our room, in my purse. I had no other alternative but to run towards the kitchen and grab a knife. When I turned back to face him, he continued to have that smirk on his face.

"I don't think you'll do that."

"Leave now or I will."

"No, you won't," he shook his head.

I held out the knife and prayed that I could somehow injure him long enough to get away.

This time when he jumped forward, I screamed and kept the knife tight in my hand. We were both on the floor as I did my best not to let him get on top of me. I thrust my hand forward the entire time, hoping to hit some part of him. He tried to wrestle it away from me but I remembered everything that Eric told me and fought as hard as I could. It wasn't just for me, it was for Eve too.

His fist wrapped in my shirt and tore it. During that time, I was able to move my hand and stab him in his shoulder. He shouted and slapped me as I fell backwards. I had no time to think. I had to get to Eve. I got up, ignoring the pain. My heart pounding in my chest as I ran down the hallway to where she was. Eve - who had heard the commotion outside - was standing up in the tub with her bottom lip trembling.

"I'm so sorry, Eve," I gathered up her clothes and wrapped her in a towel before picking her up and running towards Eric's room.

"Come here, you bitch," Marcus snarled.

"Aunty Ana," Eve's hands wrapped tighter around my neck as I hurried up the stairs.

"Go to Uncle Eric's room, hide in his bathroom," I instructed her as I put her on the floor.

Her feet may have been on the floor but her hands were still clinging to me. "Don't leave me!"

"Eve, I need you to stay safe."

"No!"

"Where are you," Marcus shouted. And I knew that he had made it up the stairs. I got into Eric's bedroom door, locked the door and started to drag his shelf across the floor in front of it. I had just got the shelf in place when he began banging on the door. "You're going to fucking pay for stabbing me, you worthless whore!"

"Aunty Ana," Eve continued to scream. I found my gun and carried her towards the bathroom. The entire time, my body was shaking. My mind was thinking a million things at once.

I closed the door to Eric's bathroom and went to the closet that was in there. I pulled back the side door in there and told Eve to crawl inside. She did as I told her just as we heard the bedroom door shatter open. I climbed in after her and just closed the closet door when I heard other footsteps come in. Marcus had brought men with him to search for me.

"You stopped going to your apartment," Marcus shouted into the room. "You thought you could hide from me. Well, I found you. Did you really think your boyfriend could keep you away from me?"

My hands shakily put on Eve's clothes in the tight space we were in. Eric had told me that this was a last resort to hide in. They could search the entire house and not know about this trap room he had in his bathroom closet.

"I can't believe he left you all alone," Marcus continued I looked for the bag that Eric told me he kept in her.

I found the pre-paid cell that he had in there. Quickly as possible, I tried to switch the batteries around and hurried to dial his number.

"It's just you and that girl and her little bunny," he taunted.

Eric picked up right away, obviously recognizing the number. "Ana baby, what's going on," he asked.

"I don't know," I whispered. "Marcus is..."

Another loud crash sounded from outside, causing me to gasp.

"Keep quiet," Eric instructed me, "make sure Eve stays quiet as well." I put my finger to Eve's lip and felt that it was moist with tears. She nodded that she understood as I heard the men tearing apart Eric's room. "Press the button to indicate how many men are in there, if you know."

I pressed a button three times.

"Press it twice if you think there are more."

My finger pressed it twice.

"You're doing so great, baby. Just stay on the phone okay? I love you, Ana. Put the phone by Eve's ear." Eve was cradled in my lap as silent sobs wracked her body. "Eve, my little bunny," I heard Eric's voice. "Listen to me, you're safe in that room okay. They won't find you if you stay quiet. Your mom and I are coming right now. You and Aunty Ana are going to be okay."

A sudden crash was heard as they broke through the bathroom door. I covered Eve's mouth and muffled her scream.

"Sh," Eric hushed us and I set the phone down. Looking through the small crack of the door, I saw a shadowy figure open the closet door and rummage through the towels and other things that Eric kept inside. There was a pause as he began to move around the cleaning supplies and I did my best to remember Eric's words. "No one can see this trap door here. You'll be safe if you hide in here."

I closed my eyes and kissed Eve's forehead as I felt her tears soak my hand. My chest rose with each breath I took as I tried to focus on staying calm. If I didn't stay calm, then neither would Eve. She snuggled into me every time there was a crash outside. It wasn't until I heard a voice that I recognized that made me open my eyes and lean over towards the opening. Eve whimpered and shook her head. I shakily pulled out the gun and pointed it forwards.

"I said 'get out'," the voice growled as I shuffled back. I peered through and saw a shadow come towards the closet.

"We don't take orders from you, Four," one of the men retorted.

Another loud crash sounded before I heard someone groaning in pain. "I don't think you remember why they call me 'Four'," Tobias snarled.

"I do," the man's muffled response came out.

"Good," he replied before there was another sound of movement. "Now clear out of here or I'll make sure you don't forget it."

The man exited and a few seconds later so did Tobias. I took a deep breath and settled Eve back against me and waited. I picked up the phone and listened for Eric's next instruction. It wasn't until I pressed the buttons a few times that he came back on.

"Press twice if Tobias got there," Eric said and I did. "We're right around the corner, Ana. Just sit tight," he added.

It must have been a few minutes that passed by. Eve was still shaking. She had stopped crying and was just clinging to my shirt now. Her body was still wet because I didn't really dry her off. I just grabbed her and hurried to the hiding place. My clothes were damp but I didn't care. The main thing was that we stayed safe. It was then that I heard loud footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"Where the fuck is she," Eric's voice demanded.

"Uncle Eric," Eve said, barely audible.

"She's still hiding," Tobias answered.

Quickly the closet opened and Eric tore through all the towels and other stuff that was blocking the trapdoor before opening it. I don't know why but I still had the gun pointed towards the opening when Eric arrived.

"It's alright, baby," he told me, reaching for my arm and pulling the gun away slowly. He settled the gun on the floor before pulling me and Eve out. "Fucking hell, I thought I lost you," he wrapped his arms around me and Eve before showing both of us with kisses. "What is this," he touched my cheek, "are you hurt anywhere else? Is Eve..."

"Eve is okay, just scared," I answered and tried to get her to turn around but she wouldn't move.

"Come on, my bunny," Eric encouraged.

"Aunty Ana," Eve's hold tightened on me as I shook my head at Eric. She obviously didn't want to leave me.

We walked outside with me tucked under Eric's arm to see Tobias sitting there on the bed holding Jessica's hand mid-air, stopping her from slapping him. There were tears running down her face and she looked pissed, more so than she did last night.

"I swear to God if he harmed her..."

"Jess," I spoke up and she turned to look at us. "We're okay."

Jessica ripped her hand away from Tobias's hold before hurrying towards me. She wrapped her arms around me and Eve. Eve hesitantly went to her mother, every now and then looking back at me. "Oh, my darling girl," Jess did the same as Eric, smothering her daughter in kisses. "Fuck you, Eaton," she shouted at Tobias. "Your father is a fucking dead man, you hear? He's dead," she shouted again as Eric ushered her out of the room.

"How the fuck did he find out where I live," Eric turned on Tobias.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Tobias replied with a hardened expression.

"The bunny," I whispered as they both turned to look at me. "That was a warning, Eric. When he stopped Hec and I at the traffic light, he was warning us that he could find me."

"I don't understand," he looked confused.

"When Eve and I were hiding," I closed my eyes and tried to explain. "Marcus mentioned something about me not going back to my apartment. And how I thought I'd be safe with you, that you could hide me from him. If he didn't know where you were living, then..."

"He needed some new way to track you," Eric nodded before hurrying down the stairs. "Jess, where is Eve's bunny?"

"We kept it with us, remember," she answered as she walked over to him. "We were going to ask Aunt Jeanine about it but then she was spouting that nonsense about you coming back and..."

"What are you thinking, Eric," I asked.

"She had it removed and Marcus had another one put in its place," he answered. "Eve's real bunny - the one that I brought for her - is in the police evidence room. That's how they did the switch."

"But why would my father be working with your Aunt," Tobias came to stand beside us, "why now after all this time they finally call a truce and decide to help one another? And why harass your girlfriend? What makes her so special?"

Eric turned around and slammed Tobias into the wall. "Fuck you, Eaton," Eric snarled.

"Eric, stop," I tried to pull him off - without any help from Jess who looked smugly at Tobias. Tobias on the other hand didn't seem at all phased that Eric had his arm pressed against his neck. "Eric, please," I pleaded one last time as he released him.

"I'm being serious Coulter," Tobias told him, "and that was not meant to offend Ana in any way," he looked to me before turning back. "Your Aunt kidnapped my girl, tried to sell her on the market and you helped me get her back. That's why I'm here trying to help you. Now I'm going to suggest that we look at this from all possible angles - even the ones that you don't like. Tris is a Senator's daughter; Ana's father is a manager for a produce company. If you ask me there's not that much influence there. So, what makes her sp..."

"She's my girl, that's what makes her different," Eric affirmed. "Your father only wants her as some sort of personal vendetta. My Aunt probably wants me to come back and work for her and wants to use Ana against me. That's what this is," he said with a hand gesture stating that his word was final.

"There's something else to this," Tobias shook his head.

I took a step forward and placed myself between them. "I think Eric is right. Your father just wants to get at Eric."

"Of course, you're going to take his side."

"What you said is true Tobias," I noted before continuing, "but that's all that there is. There's nothing else special about me. My dad works for a produce company. My mother works part-time. My brothers don't hold any high-profile jobs in Amity. Nothing about Amity is high-profile," I let out a sarcastic laugh. "There are other girls out there, prettier than me that could bring in more money for your father. The only other alternative is that this has got to be personal."

Tobias sighed before taking another step closer. "There is nothing else you can think of?" I shook my head. "Maybe you know something at your job," he suggested.

"I work as teller at a Bank. I can see people's accounts but I don't deal with a lot of money. And the customers I get working at the Chasm aren't exactly high profile. Once the Carmichael family came," I looked towards Eric before looking back, "but nothing else out of the ordinary."

"Maybe you know someone at school," he pressed.

Again, I shook my head. "I only hang out with Hec who has a few other friends. And if my memory serves me correctly you are friends with his sister's husband. There are a couple other girls that I've gone to get coffee with or had a study session with at the library but we don't exactly swap secrets with one another."

"Maybe you found an in somewhere with my mother," Tobias offered up.

"Your mother," I asked.

"We all know your father murdered your mother," Eric interrupted as Tobias looked towards him.

"They never found her body and my father wants her body to confirm that she is in fact dead."

"How twisted is that," Eric scoffed.

"At least, my father hired someone to assassinate her. Your mother murdered your father herself," he implied which made Eric lunge for him.

My body was still firmly implanted between the two of them which caused me to scream. Eric pulled back and looked me over before narrowing his eyes at Tobias. "You got your father out of here, now you do the same," Eric nodded towards the stairs.

I hurried after Tobias and just as he was about to exit, he turned around to face me.

"My mother had three other husbands," Tobias blurted out. "My father found out and being the 'kind' man that he was, showed her forgiveness at the end of a gun." He took another step towards me. "This is not an easy life that you're walking into. Eric and I may have gotten out but obviously, there's still a lot of danger that surrounds us. Tris was taken from me twice. The second time, it almost killed her. And that almost killed me. You best make sure you know what you're getting into," he said.

"I can't back out now," I shook my head, "especially not now. Would you ask Tris to do the same?"

"Once, I did," he admitted.

"And I take it that she didn't listen because the two of you are still together. I won't abandon Eric either," my mind was still going in all sorts of directions. "You really think your mother is alive?"

Tobias scratched the side of his head before leaning down. "I know she is because she contacted me." My eyes widened as he stepped back and his hand reached for the door again. "I still think you found out something, something important to my father."

"There's nothing much important about me," I sighed.

Tobias looked around at the busted items in the apartment, "he wouldn't have gone through all this unless he thought you were."

And with that he left me standing there.

Jessica walked by then with Eve still in her arms. Eric informed her that they needed to pack and they were going to his safe house. I hurried back up to Eric's room to find him throwing things into a suitcase. He looked back at me and that one glance was enough for me to understand that he was furious. Most of it had to be because Tobias had just let some serious shit slip out.

"Remember the house I took you to," Eric asked as he walked to grab another bag.

"Batman's house," I replied as Eric paused and offered me a small smile. He threw the bag onto the bed before gesturing for me to come to him. I walked over slowly until I stood right in front of him. Our bodies were barely touching but I could feel the electricity shooting off. "Whatever it is Eric, I'm here for you. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it."

Eric closed the distance, taking my face in one hand and wrapping his other around my waist. "Don't leave me," he whispered before placing a kiss on my lips, "just please don't leave."

He rested his forehead against mine and we simply stood there. I knew Eric was trying to keep calm so I allowed him this small moment of peace.

When everything that we needed to take with us was packed up, Eric started loading his car. I was to take it and drive his sister and Eve to the house. Eric had to finish some other things and would bring by his other car soon. He called the police this time but did so after we had left. Eve fell off to sleep and he didn't want to wake her or have her explain her ordeal all over again.

As I drove the car towards the house, Jessica looked surprised that I knew about it.

"I need to know," she said as I parked the car in the garage and entered the code to lock it and put the security back on. "Are you truly in this for the long run with my brother?"

"Is this the 'if you break his heart, I'll break you' talk that we're having," I asked as we got into the house.

"Perhaps it is," she touched my arm causing me to stop and look at her. "Ana my brother would not have taken just any girl here," she began. "In fact, he has not taken a girl here at all. This is the one place that no one knows about. My father gave this place up to be with our mother. It's been in our father's family for generations. This place means 'commitment' to my brother."

"I understand that," I replied softly.

She took another step forward. "Come what may, I do not want you to give up on him. He's," she paused and shook her head, "he's obviously invested so much into being with you. I hope you truly do understand that."

Jessica and Eve moved to a room down a separate hallway from Eric and I - at least I wanted to assume that Eric and I would be sharing a room together. I shook my head, trying to release those negative thoughts. I sat on the bed waiting for Eric to call or waiting for some sort of appearance from him. My mind began to wander again. Not wanting to think of that for a second time, I walked out of the room and down to where Jessica and Eve were.

Eve was resting in the bed and Jess was placing things into a drawer. She glanced up at me before turning back to her task. "I didn't mean to come off as rude earlier when we first came."

"It's okay," I walked in and went to sit on a nearby couch.

"No, it's not. You were the one who was attacked today. You were the one that got my daughter to safety. I shouldn't have questioned your commitment to my brother," Jess sighed and turned completely around to face me. "Our life isn't for the faint of heart. You'll have to deal with things that happened today, every day of your life, of your children's life," she gestured to Eve. "We got out but," she shook her head and laughed bitterly, "it never seems as though we can get completely out."

"Your brother warned me once," I nodded before smiling at a memory, "more than once I believe, that he didn't have a clean life. He even said that he has more demons in his past than the devil himself," I laughed lightly as Jess moved to sit by my side.

She smiled and shook her head. "That sounds exactly like my brother, always feeling guilty over what happened. He has a past, I'm sure you know a lot of it. But I don't want that to stop you or him from going on your journey together."

"You think that I'm going to run because of what happened," I stated more so than asked. She looked away and that was confirmation enough to know that she was thinking exactly that.

"I expected that you wouldn't want to be with someone who is a criminal," Jess shrugged. "But my brother is more than that, Ana."

"I know he is," I nodded and she looked up to stare at me. "I chose him. And I remember that day so vividly," I smiled. "Marcus had sent two of his men to kidnap me. Your brother had called in some of your Aunt's men to come and get rid of them. I had no idea what was happening. When the police arrived, they tried to persuade me away. The chief of police herself told me who Eric was and what he and his family are capable of. She told me that I had a choice. And I chose to go with your brother that night."

My head turned back to Jess to see her smiling gently.

"I felt more safe with your brother than I did with an entire department of police officers," I snorted as Jess laughed. "For some reason, Jess, if I run it won't be because of that. It should frighten me. It should have me jumping on a plane to Amity and not looking back. But I find that I rather put up with whatever past Eric had because he is such a great guy now. I don't see the clouds. I see the rainbow. I see how very different he is in contrast to other guys out there - even ones who have what people can label a 'clean life'," I shook my head.

Jess wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me to her for a hug. "Just don't give up on him, please," she whispered. "I've never seen my brother so happy before."

"I'll be there for him," I replied as we both squeezed each other.

The clearing of a throat made both of our heads turn towards the doorway to see Eric leaning against the frame, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I know Dad always told me to share but I'm sorry Jess," he shook his head pushing away, "you're going to have to get your own Ana. This one is mine," he smirked at me causing me to blush and his sister to huff.

"I wouldn't want your sloppy seconds anyway," Jess said.

"Hey," I playfully pushed her shoulder as we all started to laugh. "And just for your information I could have rocked your world. I certainly turn your brother's upside down."

"Oh, trust me I know," she rolled her eyes, "I've seen how you work."

We all started to laugh again as Eric picked me up only to take my place on the couch before settling me back down on his lap. "So, what's for dinner," he asked.

"After the day we had, I wouldn't mind if we had a beer or two," Jess answered, which totally surprised me. She didn't look like the beer-drinking type.

"I think I can whip something up," I added.

"I'll help you," Eric patted my back before turning to me with a serious expression. "Are you okay, Ana?" I nodded. Eric ran his fingers gently down my cheek where Marcus had hit me. It stung a little and I did wince. "Let's put some ice on it." He moved to press his lips softly to my cheek before trailing his fingers down my arm, "I'll give you a massage later, love."

"My daughter is in the room, just letting you know," Jess interjected which made me blush.

"I wasn't talking about that," Eric huffed at her.

"Sure, you won't," she rolled her eyes.

I smiled at their interaction, thinking again about my brothers back in Amity. It was then that Jess rested her head on Eric's shoulder. He pulled me closer and I snuggled to his other side. Eric kissed both of our foreheads.

"What do we do now, Eric," Jess asked.

"We look out for one another," he replied.

Eric and I worked together in the kitchen, silently but comfortably. Every now and then he would stop what he was doing and kiss my neck or shoulder, whispering something encouraging about how brave I had been, how strong he thought I was or how much he was grateful he had me in his life. He asked me before we started if I wanted to talk about what happened and I told him I wasn't ready to now. He understood and we continued our task.

Jess appeared with a bottle of whiskey and suggested that that would be better than drinking beer. When it was time for dinner, Eve had woken up to eat the spaghetti and meatballs that Eric and I made. She carried the puppy doll with her and asked if she could introduce him to her bunny. Eric and Jess shared a look before saying that they would get her bunny back soon. She asked that Eric and I read her a story before she went sleep. Half-way through the story Eve asked what happened to the bad man who came earlier. Eric answered that he was going to get him. When I kissed her goodnight, she whispered that she loved me.

I went into the room I shared with Eric that night and broke down in tears. "Let it all out, baby," Eric wrapped his arms around me, scooping me up and taking me to the bed. I cried there until I was too tired to cry any longer and fell off to sleep with Eric's lips on my forehead, telling me that everything was going to be okay.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Marriage**

My eyes fluttered open at the feel of Eric's lips nibbling on my shoulder. "Mm," I moaned lightly before nudging him back with my leg.

"I have to go work," he said as his arm moved further up my shirt.

"I know," I whispered, letting a soft sigh leave my mouth as Eric's hands ran gently over my side.

"Can I have a proper goodbye," Eric bit harder on my neck before sucking it lightly.

"Your niece is in our bed," I reminded him as he growled before pulling away.

It had been two months since the incident of Marcus breaking into Eric's apartment. And boy have a lot of things happened since then.

We went back to Eric's apartment a couple times with the police in tow because they demanded to know why Eric was disturbing the peace. It was only when I called Hec - who in turn phoned his brother in law, Zeke - that they would back off. Eric and I had only gone back to pack up our things that were there and move them into Eric's father's house. It was not an easy move for Eric. He had worked hard to buy that apartment - I know that he did. Edward and Will had come over to help clean up the place before Eric sold it. And when I say 'clean up', I mean get rid of whatever blood, bullet holes or other criminal presence there was in the place.

Eric stood in the front of the apartment when it was empty and just looked at it. The drive to the house was equally as quiet. He had sold the apartment a week after the attack. I knew that he was thinking of getting another apartment but for now the house was okay for him. In fact, it seemed as though things had taken a serious turn with us.

I realized that what Marcus said was true - I had not been going back to my apartment. So did that define my living situation to be with Eric? I didn't want to think that Eric and I were living together and with that in mind, we got into a small disagreement regarding our living arrangements. The only thing that was definite was that Eric would not be spending the night without me - unless he was out of town for business. And I had pointed that out. I still had my old apartment.

Around the same time, Hec informed me that he was going to be moving out of his mother's and wanted to know if I would go half in on a new apartment. He understood that Eric would come along with me and Eric knew that this was me still hanging on to a part of my freedom. We argued about it once. And I was thankful that it was only once.

"Does this have anything to do with Hec being there," I asked as things had settled and Eric and I sat on his newly furnished home.

Eric shook his head. "No," he sighed, "I trust you. And I know that majority of the time that you're there, I'll be the one sleeping next to you so," he paused and smirked.

My hand reached out to playfully slap him before he grabbed it and pulled me onto his lap.

"I understand if you feel like I'm rushing you to move in with me and make this a permanent thing," he said after giving me a kiss, "so we won't rush." He pulled back and a serious expression fell on his face, "but I don't want to wait too long, Ana."

I surrendered my deposit from my old apartment and moved into the second bedroom at Hec's apartment.

On the few occasions that I did stay at my new apartment, Eric was there. But most nights, I stayed with him at his father's house. He allowed me to decorate a few rooms to my liking. The house had nine bedrooms, three large rooms that could be for entertainment, recreation or dining. Not that he needed another dining room, there already was one connected to the main kitchen. In a way it reminded me too much of Cain's parent's home with all the sophisticated, Victorian design of things. I had to get rid of that. Eric and Jess didn't mind that I tore off the wallpaper and had the house repainted. After all, Jess liked to point out that one day it would all be mine.

"If it isn't already," Jess teased causing me to blush.

Eric wanted a few rooms and one of the larger rooms near his office and gym area to have that modern look and that was what I tried to aim for. We christened every room after redecorating it. And to my shame and embarrassment, some rooms were more than once. It was like as if turning the house into our own little place had awaken something in me that wasn't there before. Most of the time it wasn't because I felt insecure and was trying to convince him otherwise, no. It was like I was this whole new person. Eric told me that I should never be ashamed of my cravings.

"It just tells me," he kissed my shoulder as I tried to put my clothes back on, "that you're a passionate person."

"I never was before," I whispered and then turned in his arms to smile at him. "Then again, I think I always was."

"I remember telling you," Eric ran his free hand down my cheek, "I was going to change your preconceptions of men, relationships, sex and especially yourself."

"You did," I smiled and leaned into him, "thank you, Eric."

"No Ana," he shook his head and moved our bodies so that I could look up at him, "it is I who should be thanking you. You gave me that chance and I took it. I told you that I was attracted to what I saw that day when I first met you, I just needed you to see it for yourself. And in return you gave me something to fight for, something to live for. Life was boring until you came along."

I smiled and moved my arms from his waist to wrap around his neck. "He was wrong."

"He was," Eric said with a soft smile.

"I wasn't boring," I added before pulling Eric's face so that our lips could meet.

It was Spring break now, two weeks before my brother's wedding. Eric's trips to Erudite had changed to every other week and the way that he talked about the project and the new warehouse made me believe that he was going to get the promotion. We had not approached the subject of whether or not I was moving with him to Erudite just yet. I know it was wrong of me but sometimes I'd wish that he wouldn't get promoted.

"That's pretty selfish of you," Hec told me one night as we were having a _Expendables_ movie marathon after I quit working at the Chasm. Did I ever tell you that? Eric thought that I shouldn't work there anymore since I was taking classes with a heavier work load and because Marcus was somehow still allowed to go there.

"I know it is."

"You're practically living with him anyways," Hec added which made me roll my eyes. "Let me guess, you don't consider it 'living with one another'."

"I do, I just don't want to admit that out loud."

Hec turned to me on the couch. "Take the plunge, Ana."

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can," he chuckled.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

This time, I turned to face him. "You needed help with this apartment, didn't you? How else are you going to..."

"Ana," he shook his head and put Jason Statham on pause. "You do realize that I only asked you if you wanted to move in with me because of what happened at your old apartment? I can handle the rent myself, honestly I can. I just wouldn't have felt comfortable if you were still in that place," he shook his head, "or if you were alone when Eric is at work or at Erudite. Anything could happen and I rather you have someone to watch you when it does."

"Wait, you only asked me to move with you because..."

"Ana, you're my friend, my best friend," Hec emphasized. "I don't know what I'd do if I found out that something happened to you and I could have prevented it." His hand reached out and touched my cheek gently. "I technically didn't _need_ you to move here with me but I'm glad you did. And if you decide to move in with Eric, then you're not in any way putting me out of much needed funds," he chuckled. "In all honesty, I would be thrilled if you decided to move with Eric. It means that you've accepted that part of your relationship and yourself. Let me ask you something, if he does get that promotion and they ask him to move to Erudite..."

"I want to move with him, don't get me wrong," I shook my head. "I want to be with him. I want this relationship. I want it to work."

"Then go and be with him."

"And what if..."

"What," Hec questioned with a slight tilt of his head. "What if what, Ana? The only one holding you back is you. Eric has been accommodating and patient since the beginning. To be honest, I don't know what guy would be unless he truly cared about and loved you."

Hec was right and when I had worked up enough courage to talk to Eric about the promotion, I received a reminder of why I was so worried.

The day after Hec and I talked was the day that Eric was leaving for Erudite on business.

On that day, I received a manila envelope.

It was at my station when I came back from lunch.

Myra had the day off so I couldn't ask her who had left it there.

And when I asked Brandon if we could look at the security camera, he played it back for me on his computer at his desk and we couldn't find anything about the messenger.

"They knew where the cameras were," Brandon shook his head. "I'll get this over to Owen and he can look at it further."

"You can do that," I questioned as he turned to me. "I mean this is property of the Bank."

"They won't even know."

"I don't know about this. I mean what if..."

"Ana," Brandon turned in his chair, "you're dating Eric Coutler. Get over it. We won't get caught for breaking one little rule."

The person who dropped off the envelope wore a pair of jeans, a grey hoodie and a baseball cap. They took off the hoodie but kept the cap on with their face down. We couldn't get a clear picture of who it was and neither did Kimber or Elena recognize the man.

I opened the envelope when I got home.

In the envelope were pictures of Eric with other women. My mouth went dry and my hands shakily went from one picture to the next. They were time stamped with the dates that corresponded to Eric's business trips. I started to breath heavily until I reached one picture of him here at Dauntless with Elsa - my ex-supervisor from the Bank. That made my knees buckle and I dropped to the floor.

"It's not real," I shook my head and pushed the pictures away from me.

My arms wrapped around my legs, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Eric wouldn't cheat. Eric wouldn't cheat," I repeated in my head.

My eyes began to water and I begin to imagine him desperately wanting to get away from me and my stupid, boring self to meet up with all these girls in Erudite.

"No," I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

Hec had found me on the floor a couple hours later when he come from working at the Chasm. He picked me up and put me in my bed. He had called Lauren who came over and stayed with me, assuring me that something was wrong with the pictures. Yes, the date on the pictures were dates that he had been away from me and in Erudite. But things like that could have been falsified.

There was a day where I just stayed in my room. Stupidly, I went over the pictures again and again, closing my eyes and crying every time I looked at them. Eric kept texting me, saying that he was sorry he didn't call but he was in a whole lot of meetings. I replied that I understood and was thankful that he was at least checking in. A small part of my brain kept wondering if the reason why he didn't call was because he was with someone else.

"Is that why you've been going every other week," I picked up a picture and ran my fingers over Eric's face.

I looked at the girl with her corset lingerie and turned to throw up in my trash can.

Hec tried to get me to eat the next morning but I refused to leave my bed. And when I did decide to eat, I couldn't keep anything down. I always got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I thought about the pictures. And it only escalated whenever I got a text or missed call from Eric. I fainted twice on the day before Eric was to come back from his trip. Once was during work hours and Brandon called Owen - my pretend brother to come in and pick me up. Myra showed up at my apartment with Edward that night and she was shocked at the pictures.

"It's not him," she threw the pictures in the trash.

"Hey," I hurried to get them out.

"Why are you keeping them," she shouted at me. "Why are you holding onto it?"

"I don't know. As proof," I shrugged.

"Proof of what," Myra shook her head, "proof that someone is out to destroy you and Eric, that's what this is!"

"Myra," Edward reached for her.

"No," she snapped at him before grabbing me by the shoulders and giving me a little shake. "I refuse to believe these pictures, Ana! Did you even talk to Eric about it? I bet you didn't! And if you did, he would have come straight home to help you figure out what's going on because I guarantee you that this is not what's happening," she gestured to the pictures. "And honey, you need to get rid of them. You holding on to it, looking at it," she shook her head again, "it's not helping you any."

When Eric came back, he was frustrated that I did not call him right away. He sported that huge grin on his face when he saw me and broke down in tears. After he got me to confess what had happened, he pulled away from me and turned with his back facing me. He was quiet for the longest time, staring out the window.

For that small moment, I wondered if he was going to admit that he had been cheating on me. Instead when he did talk, I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I hate that you went through this," he bit out.

His head hung down and from the way his body moved, I could tell that he was taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"What I hate more is that you didn't tell me," he added. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I..."

He whirled around, his eyes glaring at me. "Is it because you thought it was true?"

"Eric, I..."

"Fuck that, Ana! Fuck," he ran his hands through his hair and marched out of the room.

I slowly got up from the couch and went to follow him, only to see that he went down stairs into that gym and stayed there. Every now and then, I'd hear popping and loud bangs coming from underneath the house. I knew he was working out his frustration and anger. I didn't believe him, I didn't trust him, I thought he had been unfaithful and I know that it was hurting him.

After a few hours, I decided to woman up and head down there. I put the code in and walked across the stone floor to hear him grunting and the hitting of a punching bag. Sure enough, when I walked past the targets, I saw that several of them were demolished. When I finally reached Eric, he continued to punch the bag. He paused after a while and slumped over the bag, leaning his forehead against it as his chest continued to heave.

Ten minutes later, he moved his hand and gestured for me to come to him. I ran my fingers tentatively up his arm until he turned his body and pulled me into him.

"Ana, I wouldn't do that to you," Eric whispered as his breath fell on my shoulder.

He squeezed me to him and continued to do so as though I were to disappear if he didn't.

"I'm sorry, Eric," I replied. "I'm sorry I thought that you did, that you were."

We stayed there, locked in our embrace, for I don't know how long. But it allowed me to feel just how upset, sad and hurt Eric was that I had believed the pictures. We made our way back up to the main part of the house and settled down inside his office to figure out the pictures. He snorted and scoffed at every single one of them. He didn't deny that they were him. But he defended himself against the date and time.

"Ana, it's been almost two years since the last person I slept with," he shook his head. "And you and I have been together for months now."

I bit my bottom lip and looked away.

"I don't know how much more I can prove to you that this wasn't me other than you taking my word for it, Ana."

"I don't think that it was you. I mean," I moved my fingers over one of the pictures, "it is you but..."

I began to sob and Eric pulled me into his arms. He held me that night on the couch in his office, as we fell off to sleep. The next day he went through his phone and pulled out the call history to show that on three of those pictures he was talking to me on the phone, not with some other woman. He then had Brandon and Owen go through them and found out that two of the other pictures were from parties that were held at the Center - over three years ago.

"I know you wouldn't," I whispered as I began crying a few nights later.

"But it didn't help that you saw all those pictures, am I right," his hand tangled in my hair before his other hand pulled my waist so that my body moved higher on top of his. "I am in love with you Ana. I don't ever want you to doubt that."

"I love you too, Eric," my voice was soft, but Eric heard it. He titled my head and leaned down to press a kiss against it.

That had been a week ago and so far things were becoming normal once again. He wouldn't be leaving this weekend. Since I had no school and Eve wanted to come over for a visit, we decided to stay in my new apartment that I got with Hec.

Eve had the puppy doll clutched in her hand and her nose was scrunched up like it usually was before she woke up. Eric said Jess would do the same thing.

"I was smelling the air to see if Eric was the one who made breakfast that morning," Jess teased, slapping her brother's arm playfully. "Has he made you breakfast, Ana?"

"Yes and it wasn't that bad," I said causing her eyes to widen.

"It was oatmeal and fruits," Eric rolled his eyes.

That made me and Jess break out in laughter. "Can't really mess that one up, now can you brother?"

She was enjoying a weekend to herself in Candor with a couple of her friends. Hec was there also - since it was Spring Break - and said that one of his friends had attempted to hit on Jess. When Hec recognized her, he couldn't help but call me right away to inform me of it. Of course, I ended up informing Eric about the whole situation. Jess called and said she danced with the boy - and yes, she said boy - but...

"Nothing happened! My God, Eric. It was just a dance!"

I had to laugh at his sister scolding him for being overprotective.

"Hey," I sat by Eric that day as Eve went down for her nap, "has your sister ever thought of dating again?"

Eric looked over at me before chuckling. "She tried twice but one of them was ruined before it could go anywhere," he answered, "her ex made sure of that."

"Did he do something to the guy?"

"To the guy's car, his phone, his house, his bank account," he huffed. "Apparently just before that, Jess said that she was done with him and when he found out the reason why was because she was dating again, he tracked down the guy and just made his life hell."

"What an ass," I said quietly as Eric chuckled and nodded. "What about the second attempt?"

"He was decent at first, seemed like a real stand-up guy. We found out he loved kids, too."

"That's good," I smiled.

"He loved kids a little bit too much if you know what I mean," his eyes turned dark as mine widened. I looked down the hall towards my room where Eve was. "Nothing happened, thank God for that."

"How did Jess find out?"

Eric's expression turned serious. "The same way that her ex taunted the guy she was dating, the same way Owen and Brandon were able to put a track on your phone, the same way I'm able to put security features on everything," he answered. "My Aunt has the resources available to make sure such things get done. Eve had mentioned that he liked to hug and kiss her a lot. I didn't want to be suspicious but having this sort of life, it made me that way. So I told Jess and she gave me permission to check him out."

"He had a previous record?"

"A few complaints that didn't amount to anything but enough for me to warrant a red flag. I found that his M-O is to go after single moms, making them feel like a woman again, spoil their children, lay on the charm," Eric explained. "Then when the mother feels like he's the perfect guy who accepts them, once he has total and complete trust, then he turns on the children."

"The complaints," I questioned.

"Some were disturbing. The most recent one was in Abnegation. The girl's father - who was a sheriff deputy - had him arrested after he found out that he would take showers with his daughter. He and his ex wife wanted to prosecute him but the daughter said that he asked if he could touch her in certain parts but she said no and so the guy didn't."

"This happened in Abnegation? That's such a quiet State. They're more quiet than Amity. I can't hardly think of anyone committing such a crime there."

"I guess that's how he was able to continue the act for so long and mislead so many unsuspecting women. But messing with the daughter of a sheriff deputy must have made him realize he couldn't do it there anymore, without facing consequences and the rumors. He fled that State and ended up in Erudite where he met my sister."

"Where is the guy now?"

"Do you really want to know," he stared at me.

I thought for a moment before snuggling closer to Eric. "I'm guessing the world has one less pedophile to worry about."

"It does," he answered and for some reason, I did not feel afraid or apprehensive towards Eric and his past.

The first two days Eve was with us, Eric had taken off to spend time with the two of us. We had did so much activities that I felt like I could get used to it - the idea of it being just me and Eric.

This morning he was going back to work and as much as we both dreaded it, he had to go. He was in the shower while I stayed laying down in bed with Eve curled up next to me. She mumbled half awake that she was hungry and I had to smile. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, causing her head to shoot up.

"Uncle Eric goes back to work today," she said in a bright voice.

"He does," I smiled and sat up next to her.

"We need to make him breakfast," Eve replied, pushing back the blankets and carrying her puppy doll towards the kitchen.

"If only she'd wake up like that every morning," I mumbled knowing that in a couple years, she'd be asking for five more minutes.

Eve cheerfully made some toast and then put butter and jam on them when they popped out of toaster - all the while still holding her puppy doll in hand. I smiled at her and continued to make the omelets for Eric along with the bacon my mother sent from Amity. They were thick and always came out with just the right amount of crisp that Eric would moan in delight whenever he ate them.

I had just made Eve's omelet - with extra cheese, please - when I felt Eric's arms wrap around my waist.

He buried his head in the crook of my neck and begin to bite lightly and suck on my skin.

"Eric," I tried to scold him but he just groaned irritatingly that he was not going to stop.

"Uncle Eric! _Auntie_ Ana is making my breakfast!" I thought it was so cute how she was saying 'Aunty' now. She emphasized her vowels, a lot.

Eric's lips formed into a smile against me before his head lifted to look at his niece with her hands on her hips, looking up at her Uncle with a tight mouth and narrowed eyes.

"I didn't get my good morning kiss from _Auntie_ Ana," Eric pouted, repeating her accent and kissed my hair before moving away, "and neither did I get one from you," he lunged after her causing her to shriek in delight as she ran from the kitchen and towards the dining table that I had told her to help me set up.

I smiled at seeing Eric interact with his niece. A momentary flashback entered my mind of Cain and my younger brothers - they irritated him, especially Jimmy and Josh. He always apologized and excused his behavior as being in love with me - because only someone that much in love wouldn't want to share you with anyone else, even family. And though I knew it to be true that if two people were romantically involved, then at some point there would have to be a balance as to how many time is spent with whom - I realized now how he desperately tried to cut me off from my family, even when we first had started dating.

"What do you think, Ana," Eric asked, causing me to turn to him. He smiled softly. "Eve was saying that we should meet up for lunch."

"Can we," Eve stuck out her bottom lip and made her eyes wide and I couldn't help but hold back my laugh at how well she had perfected that pout.

"Sure," I answered.

"Yes," her little fist pumped the air before she jumped off her chair and took her plate into the kitchen.

"Just place it in the sink, Eve," I called out, "and I'll take care of it. You should get dressed and brush your hair!"

Eve's little head appeared in the doorway and she smiled. "Can you braid it, again?"

"Of course, I will," I nodded, "go on," my head jerked in the direction of my room and she hurried there, giggling with her doll in hand. I turned back to Eric who leaned over and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Where are we meeting you for lunch?"

Eric chuckled. "I knew you weren't paying attention," he stood up, taking his plate and mine to the sink. "But you did say yes to Eve," he reminded me.

"Okay," I folded my arms across my chest, "and what exactly did I say yes to?"

Eric smiled and walked away, back to the room to get his things before he left for work.

"Welcome to Child's Play," the woman at the front desk smiled as I paid for Eve's fees. Eve was holding onto my hand but leaning towards the slides. There was also a huge ball-pit and a smaller ball-pit, I'm assuming for younger children. "Will it just be you and your daughter?"

I nervously smiled back at the woman. "Um no," I answered uncertainly, looking around again until I saw Eric walking towards us. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend and this is our niece."

"Sorry," she gave me an apologetic smile before asking me Eve's age.

"She's five," Eric came to stand by us then, wrapping an arm around my waist and pressing a kiss to my forehead, "or were we talking about this one," he gestured to me, getting a playful slap from me on his chest.

"Uncle Eric," Eve cried out, holding out her hands for him.

"Hey there, bunny," he smiled picking her up.

"Can I go there," she pointed at a spot I couldn't see past Eric.

"That is our obstacle course," the woman handed me a flyer, "it's usually designed for children who are eight years of age or older." She bit her lip and looked at Eve, assuming that Eve might throw a tantrum at not being allowed to go inside. But instead Eve's head just hung low and turned back to Eric who kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "The older children can get a bit rough."

"Eve is a tough kid but," Eric sighed and turned back to me, "I don't want to scare some child if they hurt my niece."

"Of course, sir," the woman replied before handing me another flyer. "Until she's ready for the obstacle course, there are still other areas she can play."

"Look at this one, Eve," I gestured to the flyer and then pointed at it from where we were standing. "Isn't that neat? The slide looks like a caterpillar and those steps to climb up look like a lady bug," I reached out and tickled her tummy which made her squeal in delight. "Do you want to go there?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically before Eric handed Eve to me so that he could pay. I objected at first but he said that he would catch this one and the next time Eve visits, I can pay for whatever adventure we take her on then.

I ran around with Eve for a while until she made a friend with another girl who was there. The girl was a year older and a bit discouraged that she couldn't play on the older side as well, but was happy to play with Eve. The girl was here with her father and I could only assume was his new wife - younger and provocatively dressed. Eric was making small talk with the girl's father when I walked back towards him.

"Hello," the man smiled at me as I walked there, "I was just telling your husband that your daughter seemed to brighten up my daughter's day."

"Oh, thank you but she's..."

"She's usually a handful. We're just as surprised that she isn't giving us a hard time either," Eric interrupted before holding out his hand for me to stand by him. "Love, this is Jeffrey Carver and that's his daughter, Penny."

I held out my hand which he shook. He glanced at Eric and I again before looking over his shoulder at the woman there - before frowning. Mr. Carver turned back around with a smile on his face.

"Your daughter is a delight," I smiled, "I believe she and Eve bonded over their youth at not being allowed to play on the opposite end," I gestured there before placing my hand back in Eric's.

We chatted more until I reminded Eric that he was here on lunch and that we had paid for two hours of play time - so he best eat now because Eve would want a few minutes to play with him also. Mr. Carver and his wife joined us - only I found out that she wasn't his wife. He introduced her as his girlfriend, Gina. She smiled politely at me and I didn't particularly enjoy the way her eyes lingered on Eric. I found out from conversation with her that she worked part-time at a jewelry store.

"That's how I met my Jeff," she rubbed his arm, "he was shopping for," Gina paused and then smiled again, "well it doesn't matter who he was shopping for."

My body tensed at the implication. It wasn't made, but I understood enough to know it was there. She had stolen someone else's husband and now she was with him. I glanced at Mr. Carver before looking over his shoulder at Eve and Penny climbing on the rope bridge. Quickly, I looked back at Eric who pulled me tighter to him, placing a kiss in my hair and then redirecting the conversation back to the girls. Gina did not look too pleased but Mr. Carver was ecstatic to speak about his daughter.

Eric had finished and decided to play with Eve for a bit. He took off his ties, rolled up his sleeves and took off his shoes - a requirement to not have any in the playground area - before running after a joyful Eve. I watched the two of them and smiled at the scene. Mr. Carver had gone to do the same with his daughter and so I was left to sit with Gina.

"You two must not be married long," she commented.

"What makes you say that," I asked.

She turned to me without a smile and then back at Eric. "There's happiness and bliss in the first few years of marriage. Most couples are fortunate to make it past the three year mark. It's also said that seventy percent of divorces occur for couples in their twenties," she looked at me with a small smile, "and you're twenty four, maybe twenty five."

I didn't feel the need to tell her that I was twenty-three.

"Which means you and your husband had Eve very young," Gina added. "Let me guess, he was the older college guy and you were still in high school when you met," she smiled and I only smiled in return. "Most girls like that guys are a bit older, I know I do. They already have their careers laid out for them and most of the time, you don't need to struggle with all those first-time issues." Gina waved her hand around dismissively.

"First-time issues?"

"You must know," she turned to me, "first promotion, first company events where you need to kiss up to the boss and his wife, first mortgage, first car, first bank account, first kid," she snorted. She then paused and looked at me, "But kudos to you for sticking around for all of that."

I smiled and turned back to Eric and Eve. "Well, as my Dad and Mom once told me, a dream doesn't become a reality through magic. It takes sweat, determination and hard work. The life of my dreams with a man who loves me won't come to me simply if I wish it, I have to work at it, Eric has to work at it. And we do, we work together. It almost makes me pity the woman who tries to steal him away from me," I paused and then titled my head towards her to see her eyes narrow at me, "I mean she didn't go through all that work. She took the lazy route, cut the corners. And besides, Eric wouldn't want someone who is there with him only _after_ he's done all the work. Excuse me," I stood and walked towards Eric.

Eric saw me coming and smiled warmly before holding his hand out for me to take. "You okay," he asked pulling me into him.

"Yeah," I whispered before leaning up to give him a kiss. "You ready to go?"

"I think so," he kissed me again before turning to Eve, "Eve, I have to head back to work and... oomph," he grunted as Eve crashed into him.

"Can I get a ice cream now," she smiled widely, "pretty please?"

Eric took out his phone and sighed. "I guess a few more minutes won't hurt."

"Are you sure, Eric? You took a two hour lunch to be with us as is," I pointed out.

"I'm going to be pulling an all-nighter because I'm staying in Dauntless this weekend," he said, "I need to get some last minute things done. But," he turned to Eve, "you two are welcomed to stop by for dinner. It'll give me a break from all those numbers."

We went for ice cream as promised and Eve took a picture with the tip of her nose covered in whip cream. She pressed her ice cream cone on Eric's nose also. "Boop," she said and let out a giggle when he growled at her.

"Why don't I take picture of that," I suggested.

"Don't you dare," Eric began but Eve leaned up, kissed her Uncle's cheek and I snapped the picture.

"It's adorable, Eric," I showed it to him on my phone as he smiled and reached out to do the same to me.

The three of us took a picture on Eric's phone with our whip-creamed noses. I wiped it off after and did the same with Eve before Eric gave me a deep and long kiss. I pulled back and looked to see him smiling softly at me. He leaned in for one more kiss. "I love you, Ana Summers."

We were heading to our car when I saw Mr. Carver, Gina and Penny were leaving as well. I began to wave and so did Eve when another woman came by them and picked up Penny in her arms. A teenage girl was following the woman and when Mr. Carver went to hug her she turned away. He looked happy to see the woman and the girl and when I realized that Gina did in fact steal someone's husband, I hurried Eve into the car.

On the way home, I remembered a conversation I had with her the last time about siblings and how her mom and dad weren't together anymore. She was a smart kid but I didn't know how to address what we had just seen.

"Penny lives with her mom," Eve said playing with her puppy doll, "just like I do. But she has a nice dad," Eve looked out the window and frowned.

I cleared my throat. "You know Eve, some girls have wonderful dads, some girls have awful dads and there are some who have none at all."

"I want a nice dad," she said softly.

"You know Eve, I can't help you on that front," I replied. "But I do know a man who loves you and your mother unconditionally. He is supportive of both of you and is always looking out for what is best. And while you don't have a dad, know that your Uncle Eric is always there for the two of you."

"He is," Eve's lips twitched into a small smile, "and you're going to be there for me too, aren't you Auntie Ana?"

"Yes I am, Eve."

As Eve was taking her nap, I followed my mother's instructions to make her tasty garlic mashed potatoes and my grandmother's pot roast recipe with vegetables. I had packed up the dinner and decided that we would stop at the store for dessert. Eve and I didn't head over to Eric's office until after seven o'clock. Dillon was still there along with Jane - who would go as one of the team-members if Eric got the promotion.

Eve was playing a game with Jane and Dillon using the office chairs when Eric asked me about earlier today. I explained to him about the conversation I had with Gina and the meeting we saw with Mr. Carver and his ex wife. Eric informed me that Mr. Carver had spoken to him about how he missed his wife, how he had made a one-time mistake and that she had never forgave him.

"It was just one night with Gina that cost him everything and he regrets it to the full," Eric added. He smiled and reached out to touch my cheek. "He said that I shouldn't make the same mistake. I told him I had no intention of doing so but he was insistent on letting me know that he saw a happy couple today," Eric pulled my chair so that we were closer, "saw something that he once saw many years ago with him and his wife. He was foolish and hoped that," he cleared his throat, "I hope you don't make a stupid mistake as I did, young man," he imitated Mr. Carver and I had to laugh.

"I think you could see it in his eyes when he was there with Gina and then when I saw his wife," I shook my head.

We both turned to hear Eve call to us, she was waving her hand as she and Jane rolled across the office past Dillon's chair. "Not too fast, young lady," Eric called back to which she only went faster. Eric shook his head before taking my hands in his. "I have one last trip to Erudite before we go to Amity," he said. My face must have paled because he added, "Dillon and Jane will be coming along. Dillon is insisting we cut the trip to only two days instead of the four because of your brother's wedding."

"So he's going?"

"Yes," Eric answered, "and bringing his girlfriend - which he said frustrates him because his mother..."

I started to laugh. "My Aunt is not going to make it easy on Lauren."

"She's overprotective?"

"Quite the opposite in fact," I shook my head. "I remember whenever she came to Amity with Dillon, she always asked my brothers if they knew any girls who wouldn't mind taking her nerdy son off her hands," we both started to laugh. "She is going to ask how many bridesmaids Lauren wants, what flavor cake, how many children..."

"Oh," Eric put out his hand, "she's that type of mother."

We both laughed as Dillon came to stand by us. "What you two talking about?"

"You," I replied as Dillon groaned.

"Come on Ana, you know my mom. She's going to bombard Lauren with all these questions and then she's going to practically shove her ring onto Lauren's finger! When is the wedding? What is the song you're dancing to? Why can't I sing a song," he shot off questions that I knew his mother would ask, "and best of all, where are my grandkids?"

Both Eric and I continued to laugh at him. Eve and I stayed for half an hour before we decided to leave and let them get back to work. Eric didn't return until almost midnight. Eve left us the following night. Jessica told us that as much fun as she had, the whole dancing, going out and drinking scene was not her thing anymore. Hec arrived an hour after her and they both told us about Noah's flirtatious ways.

"Noah, as in Noah Pedrad," Eric questioned as Hec turned to him with a frightened expression.

"Who is that," I questioned.

"You remember Tobias's police friend, Zeke? Their mother is Hanna - works at the Chasm," Eric explained as my mouth made an 'oh' and nodded. "You could have danced with any other little shit there but him," he pointed to Jess.

"Well, he was a cute little shit," Jess kissed Eric's cheek and went to my room to sleep with Eve - who was already there. "Goodnight you all."

"I mean it, Jess," he called out.

The couch that Hec and I have, was a futon couch. Eric and I slept on there for the night as Jess took my room. The next day we took them to the airport and I was surprised to see that three silver SUVs were parked on the curb where we were dropping Eve and Jess off at. Eric told me to stay by Jess and he walked there to discuss something with a man who had on a black hoodie and a dark jeans. The man looked at Jess and narrowed his eyes at her. Eve turned away and hid behind Jess's legs before the man went back into the SUV and left.

After we dropped them off, Eric and I were driving home when he mentioned that that loser I saw was Eve's father, wondering why Jess had abandoned their daughter for five days without notifying him.

When Eric finally went to Erudite for work, I was not happy to let him go. He had even said that he had worked it out that he, Dillon and Jane were able to stay with Jess and Eve. It was as if he was trying to provide me with enough proof that those pictures were fake, that he hadn't done such a thing like since before he met me and that he never would cheat on me.

Jess had been the one to call me whenever Eric made it back to her house - tired and exhausted. She'd take a picture of him sleeping, past out more like it, on her couch. I wasn't sure if that was also his way of proving that he wasn't with someone else while he was gone or if Jess was just being an annoying sister and taking pictures of her brother while he slept - God knows I would take pictures of my brothers and send it to their girlfriends, I smiled and shook my head.

"O-M," she snorted, "he has a little drool coming out."

"No he does not," I laughed. "Believe me I've slept with your brother enough times to know that he does not drool."

"T-M-I, I did not need to know how often you and my brother are getting it on, okay," Jess teased causing me to laugh. She sighed after we calmed down and told me something that shocked me. "I always wanted this."

"What," I questioned, confused.

"A sister relationship," she answered. Jess sighed again and I could tell that she was sitting down, either in her room or she decided to stay in front of the couch by her brother. "I think my Dad wouldn't have minded so much if they had one or two more children. My mother may have wanted one more kid. Three is a good number, I remember her saying."

I snorted. "Three is better than seven."

"Hey," she laughed, "it just means that your parents have a lot of love in their hearts. They have love for one another and love for their children. Perhaps this will be the last brother you receive from them."

"Perhaps," I shrugged.

"Well, your oldest brother is getting married. So maybe he and his wife will start popping them out."

I laughed. "I love how you are blunt with me about things like this. And he's not my oldest brother."

"It's not being blunt, it's called being a friend," she finished which made me smile. "And I swear Eric said it was your oldest brother who was getting married."

"No, Jack is the second eldest. Jonathan is the oldest. I think he's," I paused and counted in my head before deciding to mess with her, "he's old like you actually."

"Wow," Jess replied in a odd tone, "just wow, Ana. I thought we were friends and then you had to go and talk about my age." We both started to laugh. "That's fine, that's fine," she added which just made us laugh more.

We talked a bit more about my family and I told her that it would be awesome if she and Eve could come with Eric and I to visit my parents. I knew my mom would love having more females in the house. She sounded so excited about taking a trip to Amity and meeting my family, having huge dinners and backyard barbecues. It was then that I realized she probably had not done any of that since their dad passed away.

The next day, as I was taking my lunch break, I called my brother and asked if there was a way I could invite just two more people. Jack sounded a bit skeptical about adding more people but I begged in my little sister voice and even had gotten permission from Dad and Mom that they could stay in the house. Eventually Jack agreed and said that a few people had cancelled on them so that would be fine.

I had gotten home from work early to prepare the house for Eric's arrival, though I did not need to clean much since it wasn't a mess. I had just heard the alarm beep, informing me that someone was at the front gate. After pressing the camera button, it showed that Eric's car was pulling in. Quickly, I tidied up anything else that was out of place before hurrying towards the door.

"Ana," Eric called out.

"I'm coming," I responded.

"Where are you? I'll come to you," he said.

"I'm by your office," I shouted as I ran down the hallways regardless of his informing me that he was coming.

Just as I rounded the corner, my eyes landed on Eric. I smiled widely at the sight of him. True, he was only gone for two days but I was super glad that he was back home. Home, I thought as he smiled back at me.

"Hey," I ran up to him as he set down his bags and caught me in his arms. "I've missed you," I pulled back and looked up to see him deep in thought. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he shook his head and leaned down to kiss me.

It was soft and at the same time, almost painful - not physically but emotionally. I could feel the distress that he was in as he slowly touched me, taking off my shirt before he knelt to place kisses on my skin. He was using this as a distraction and as much as I didn't want either of us to do that, I gave in. Eric picked me up, carried me to our room and made love to me three times that night. I knew that something was wrong. If it wasn't, then he wouldn't have been acting so quiet, so soft and gentle. Eric treated me as though I were delicate, as though I would break at any moment. It was tender and caring but I just had this feeling, this gut feeling that something was off.

I was resting against his chest, my fingers running over his tattoo that was close to his shoulder when he kissed my forehead and told me what was up with his mood.

"Marry me, Ana," he said softly causing me to jerk my hand back. Slowly I sat up and looked down at him. Eric pushed himself up on his arms and pulled me back to him. "They told me this morning that I got the promotion in Erudite," he smiled. "They want me to become a COO there," his smiled widened, "it's a bigger promotion than I thought it would be. I mean I went there thinking that I was just going to manage the plant but they saw what I could do and," he paused and shook his head. "I want it, Ana. I want you to come with me. I want you there by my side, as my wife, my other half - my better half," he clarified. "I want this, me and you, together," he cupped my face and pulled me in for a kiss. "I want this forever."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Engaged**

Releasing a deep breath, I turned away from Eric and looked out the window. I heard Eric sigh also and turn to look at the front of the plane. We were on our way to Amity for my brother's wedding. Eve and Jess were sitting in the seats in front of us. I noticed Jess glance back to look at the two of us quickly before shifting towards Eve who was excitedly staring out the window, asking about all the things she heard about Amity. Jess knew what we were arguing about. Then again, Eric and I weren't really arguing on the airplane. We just hadn't talked, as in truly talked. Things were nice - I guess you could say that much, for my lack of description on mine and Eric's relationship at the moment. And there was a definite welcomed distraction - when Jess and Eve arrived at the terminal. Why a welcomed distraction?

"What do you mean he asked you to marry him," Jess exclaimed as she and I were getting a coffee at one of the airport shops.

"I mean your brother actually said: Marry me, Ana," I replied.

"I still don't understand why that is the reason for the tension I saw back there," she gestured to where she had met me and Eric.

"I didn't answer him," I said softly.

Jess touched my arm and stopped walking. I turned to see her with a dumb-founded look. "Come again?"

I opened my mouth but Jess pulled me towards a table. We sat there instead of heading back to where Eric and Eve were sitting. She stirred the cream and sugar into her coffee as she sighed heavily, pressing her lips together. I could tell that she was a little frustrated, wondering why I had not told her brother anything.

"It's not like I said 'no'," was my innocent reply.

Her hand almost slapped the table we were at and she stared heavily at me. "That might as well have been your answer if you didn't reply to my brother, Ana Summers," she sassed. It was hard to miss the rolling of her eyes before she sipped her coffee. "Was it the proposal?"

"Excuse me," I looked up.

"The proposal," she repeated, "is it because it wasn't romantic or because there was no large, shiny ring - because I'm pretty sure that you're not the type of girl to care about how expensive or huge the ring is."

"I don't," my shoulders shrugged.

"Then why didn't you answer him, Ana? Is it because you've only been dating for six months? Is it too soon for you?"

"I don't believe that that is it."

"You don't believe that that is it," Jessica shook her head and looked back over to where Eric was reading something to Eve. "I told you that he invested so much into being with you. I told you that he was committed," she looked back at me before sighing and moving her eyes to look up at the ceiling. I saw that they were watery - reflecting my own eyes when Eric and I had argued about my 'non-answer'. "You assured me that you were in it for the long haul, that you chose him," she wiped the edges of her eyes before drinking another sip of her coffee, "my baby brother."

"We're still together, I mean..."

I paused when her head turned to stare daggers at me. That was the expression they had in mind whenever they said the phrase: 'if looks could kill'. Jessica continued to drink her coffee, every now and then I would sip mine. But I suddenly felt no need to - in fact, I felt truly wide awake. I was on edge and that was merely from being in Jess's presence - her angry presence.

"I love your brother, Jess. I really do," I spoke up after some time.

"Is there a reason why you're not giving him an answer?"

"I don't know if he told you about the text messages and the pictures and the insecurities that I have, Jess."

"Everyone has insecurities, Ana."

"My ex cheated on me with anything that walked and I was oblivious to it all - he always had some excuse. He was working late. He was at a friend's house. He had to pick up his sister. He had to do something for his father. There were people in my family that didn't really get along with him and yet he had an excuse for that as well. My cousin was just jealous of our relationship," I explained. "My brothers were irritating, they did things on purpose. My friends were trying to tear us apart. My job was getting in the way of us being together."

Jess snorted and shook her head.

"He made me think I wasn't beautiful or that I wasn't sexy enough. He often critiqued me and I thought that it was just his way of getting me to be a better person. I know it's not much considering what other women go through. But my ex was my first love - the one I thought I was going to be with forever."

"Why? Were you engaged to him or something," she rolled her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I was," I answered.

The coffee sputtered in her mouth and a small drop trickled down from her mouth, before she hurried for a napkin and began to wipe it up. She looked at Eric and then back at me. "Does my brother know that you were engaged before?"

"I," I couldn't answer that, I thought as I looked away.

"You didn't tell him that you were engaged?!"

It was practically a screech that came out of her mouth. I wondered if Eric could hear her but once glance in their direction told me that they hadn't. A few people around us turned to look before continuing.

"I told him that I had an unfaithful ex," I shrugged, "I didn't think that telling him I was engaged meant anything..."

"Wait," Jess reached out and placed a hand on top of mine, "you're from Amity. The only reason why you moved to Dauntless was because your ex wanted to move here, am I right?" I nodded. "Shit, Ana! You have to tell my brother that sort of thing!"

"I don't understand what's the big deal."

Her posture was no longer defensive as she leaned back in her chair and shook her head. She folded her arms across her chest and stared back at me. "You're scared - not of being with a guy - but of being in a committed relationship again."

"No, I'm not. I want commitment. I want..."

She held up her hand, causing me to stop. "Ana, if you found out your ex-boyfriend was cheating on you, chances are you wouldn't have moved with him away from your family and you wouldn't have agreed to become this man's wife 'til death do you part," she responded. "This is a _fiancé_ , a man - as you just said - that you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with. You gave up your family and everything you knew to follow him and he repaid you by shattering your dreams. You need to tell my brother right away, that your ex wasn't just some boyfriend, he was your fiancé. And believe me," she picked up her coffee, "you best tell him before someone else does."

And now that Eric and I were back sitting together on the plane brought the mild tension in once again. Eric held up his arm, palm open towards me. It was a small invitation and I took it. Our fingers intertwined and he lifted our joined hands to press a kiss to the back of my hand.

"We'll be landing in Amity International Airport in half hour," the Pilot began, "please take your seats if you haven't already done so..."

"Ana, I," Eric began as I turned to listen to him instead. He swallowed and shook his head, the pain written in his features. "I think that after this trip we should have a serious talk about our relationship and what you really want from this. Because I..."

"Eric," I shifted closer, moving the armrest up and leaning my head against his shoulder. Eric moved and pressed his lips to my hair, nuzzling it with his nose after. "I'm just scared."

"Is it because of the pictures, because we went over this," he replied.

"It's not just that..."

"Then what, Ana," he said softly. "I want this to work but only if you're going to meet me halfway."

Once again when we were in Amity, Eric and I separated from one another. He went to Eve and I stuck by Jess - although staying by Jess wasn't the best option either since she wasn't in the receiving mood. After getting the SUV from the rental car agency we were on our way to my parent's house. I had called my parents only to have my brother Jonathan answer the phone. Everyone wasn't home at the moment but he assured me that once we arrived, they would be there to meet us.

I explained to Eric how to get there - the only conversation that he and I had on the one hour ride from the airport. Eve would ask something about a road, hill, valley or town we were passing. And of course, the ever-popular question - are we there yet - came up a few times. It was right when we reached the top of the road that led to my parent's house that I made Eric stop the car. Everyone got out of the car and I knelt by Eve to point out the house.

Home, I smiled as my hand dropped slowly as Eve's smile widened.

"I see a tree-house, mom," Eve cheered, jumping up and down by her mother.

I stood up and turned towards the right. "Down this road is where my brother built his house," I mentioned, "he and his wife will be moving there in a couple days - if she hasn't moved her things there yet," I tilted my head as I noticed that there were no cars on the road leading to my brother's house.

"Is it a big house," Eve turned to me.

Scrunching my nose, I shrugged my shoulders. "I haven't been here in almost two years, Eve. The last time I saw it, it looked like the little pig's house that was made from sticks," I smiled as she giggled before reaching for her mother's arms.

"Your parents own all of this land," Jess asked.

"They do," I answered with a soft sigh.

"How did your father come by it?"

"It belonged to my grandfather," I nodded. "And his father before him," I let out a small laugh. "We're one of those families that have been here for decades, centuries probably. Anyway, my grandfather gave one third of everything to my dad and the remaining two thirds to my Aunts. But one of my Aunts sold their portion," I glanced at Eric, "and she moved to Erudite. My grandfather still lives here," I moved them to look at a nearby field. "That road leads to where he is. He has another house there that my Aunt will be staying with Dillon and Lauren," I said as Eric nodded in understanding. "But there's little to no wi-fi, internet or cable service - just like how my grandfather likes it - so if you are planning on making Dillon do any work..."

Eric chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. "No, this trip is a relaxing one," he leaned down to kiss me but hesitated a second.

When our lips did meet, it was a quick and soft kiss. I instantly felt guilty but didn't mention it. I leaned against his body and stayed there, letting him know that I missed us just as much as he did.

"It seems pretty quiet," Eve mentioned.

I smiled and turned to see her with a confused expression on her face. "A lot of the family isn't here yet. But trust me," I started to laugh, "it's going to get pretty loud and crazy."

"I love this view," Jess smiled and looked over at me. "Everything is so peaceful and beautiful here. Why did your Aunt sell her lot? I don't know why anyone would ever want to leave it."

"She went away for college," I shrugged, "which caused a stir in our community because women rarely left town to go college. Then after she left, my other Aunt did the same. Those Summers girls - people would say," I laughed, "I guess my mother was hoping that I would break the mold and stay back home."

"But your home is with Uncle Eric now," Eve responded - her confused expression still on her face.

That is when it hit me, that to a child it was obvious that Eric and I were together - living together, in a relationship together. That was how she saw things, how things should be. Eric's arm squeezed my body tighter and I looked up to see him staring down at me.

"You're right, Eve. It is," I added before kissing Eric's cheek. "Now why don't we hurry, so you can meet my family?" Eve clapped, shimmied in her mother's arms so she could go down and back into the car.

The drive there was slower than usual and I couldn't help but have a multitude of memories bombard me as we took the final turn into my childhood home. The yard in the front was just as big as I remembered it being. I could picture my brothers and I running around in the front. I could see the swing and tree-house from where the car drove in and another flood of memories came to mind - my brother Jack and Hannah taking their prom pictures in front of that tree; Jensen, Jordan and I falling from that tree and dislocating a shoulder, elbow or knee; Jonathan and Jack giving Jordan his first beer which caused him to fall from that tree; Joshua pooping all over that place because he loved to run around without a diaper on - causing me to break out in hysterical laughter.

"Everything alright," Eric smiled over at me.

I shook my head, still smiling. "Just remembering all the idiotic things my brothers did."

"Not you," Jess teased.

"Oh no, I was an angel," I said as everyone laughed in the car.

Eric parked by my father's truck which was by Jack's jeep and a brand-new SUV. I got out of the car and stared at the SUV, wondering where it came from and who it belonged to. A laugh caught my attention and I turned to see my brother Jonathan, standing a few feet away. He was already sporting that grin that reminded me so much of our father. He was dressed casually - which was an odd contrast to how serious he could be. I had to glance at him a few times to make sure I was seeing things right. He looked like a young version of our dad.

"Hey JoyAnna," he said, smile widening when he noticed my shocked expression.

I ran towards him, throwing my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I laughed as he spun me around - something he rarely did since I was a little girl. He settled me on my feet and pushed me back a little.

"You look really good," he said quietly, "you look happy."

"I am," I blushed and looked down to my feet.

"I would ask if you got lost but I saw you stopped out there," he gestured with his head over the hill, "I knew you probably went down to grandma's river."

"I did," I nodded, "made Eric stop the car so I could show them everything from the top of the hill."

It was then that Jonathan looked past me, his smile dropping before he shook his head and looked back at me. "You and I are going to have a serious talk about you dating guys who end up being my boss."

"What are you talking about?"

Jonathan didn't answer the question, instead he took my hand and led me over there, "introduce me?"

I nodded and waited for Eric to put the bags down. "Eric, this is my oldest brother Jonathan. Jonathan, this is my boyfriend Eric."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Coulter," Jonathan held out his other hand and I wondered why he had labelled him as that.

Eric smiled and returned the gesture. "Eric is fine, after all we're not working this week," he replied casually. "I had been hoping to meet you when you got rehired but decided to wait until," Eric glanced at me, "Ana was ready to introduce me to family."

"Okay, what are you two talking about," I questioned, looking between my brother and Eric.

"The company that we brought out in Erudite had your brother on payroll," Eric answered with a small nod to my brother. "As I was saying the company let go a lot of its previous workers who had knowledge of their field and excellent work ethic. We brought a lot of them back to keep the company running, help boost morale."

Jonathan smiled at the praise and nodded.

"Wait, you didn't tell me that you got re-hired," I put my hand on his arm, "or perhaps you did and I just..."

Jonathan kissed my forehead - another gesture he hadn't done since I was a little girl. "I don't believe I mentioned it to you but maybe Dad might have. I was with him when I got the call," he gestured to Eric. "I wanted to tell you in person," he took my hand. "But I'm going to be moving back to Erudite and your boyfriend here," he smiled at Eric, "helped me and a few others who lost their homes get it all back. I always wanted to thank you for that but they said you were always busy, meeting with realtors and banks, getting things situated - not just for me but a few others, those who had families. I really appreciate it, they appreciate it."

"Well, as mentioned, there were a lot of good workers they let go and we couldn't understand why. FEI just wanted to help those who helped the company," Eric had a small smile before turning towards me.

"That's why you've been going up there every other weekend. It isn't just for the company, it's for the workers too," I stated, realizing now just how much Eric had been doing. Yes, he deserved that promotion.

"We should take care of our workers. It keeps the good ones around," Eric shook my brother's hand again.

A throat cleared behind Eric. I knew immediately that it was Eve. She stood there, arms folded across her chest and staring up at us with an expectant look on her face.

"And now you'll meet my boss," Eric teased as Eve walked forward to stand by me.

"Jonathan, this is Eve. She's Eric's niece. Eve, this is my oldest brother, Jonathan," I placed my hands on her shoulders as she lifted her hand.

"Pleased to meet you," she smiled at him.

"I'm pleased to meet you, too," he shook her hand and chuckled.

"And this is my older sister," Eric called for Jess to come by him. "Jessica, this is Ana's oldest brother, Jonathan."

"What is it with the oldest brother crap," Jonathan chuckled and held out his hand for Jess to shake.

"It's okay," Jess smiled, shaking his hand. "Did you not hear the older sister crap Eric just spewed?"

"Younger siblings," Jonathan shook his head.

"I know right," Jess replied before they both started laughing.

"Okay," I touched Jonathan's arm again. "Who are you and what did you do with my brother Jonathan?" Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows at me. "Seriously, it's like you're more relaxed and," I shook my head.

"And what," he questioned.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "you just seem like the old Jonathan I remember from when I was little."

My brother stepped forward and kissed my forehead again - seriously, I think he was cloned and swapped out for this week. "You're not the only one who misses those times," Jonathan responded before wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Why don't I help you with your bags, everyone is inside."

We barely made it into the house when my younger brothers ran out of the door, tackling me to the ground. It was mostly just Jensen and Joshua - but boy have those two grown. Jensen was talking about how he could drink now at Jack's wedding because he's twenty-one years old. And Joshua was going on and on about something in high school that the Principal kept complaining why he wasn't more like me, Jordan or Jonathan.

"Can you believe that," Josh exclaimed. "He said that I was the worst Summers kid out of them all!"

"With all the pranks that you pull, I can believe that."

My heart leaped out of my chest when I heard that voice. "Dad!" My dad caught me and squeezed me tight. "Oh, Dad! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Wildflower," he kissed my forehead before pushing me back. There were some tears in his eyes and when he reached his hand to my face, I realized that I had started crying too. We both let out a laugh before he hugged me again. "You've grown some, you look like you've lost some weight."

"I was actually skinnier than this at one point," I said before my father's face fell. "I wasn't eating properly," my voice was soft as he nodded, understanding why. "Oh Dad, you have to meet Eric," I pulled him past my brothers who had already introduced themselves and moved on to speak to Jess and Eve. Eric looked a bit nervous and dare I said a little afraid. I wanted to assure him that everything was alright. But there was no time. "Eric, this is my Dad, Jonah Summers. Dad, this is my boyfriend Eric."

My dad's hand faltered before shaking Eric's. "Boyfriend," he questioned Eric.

"Yes, boyfriend," I answered slowly, looking back and forth between the two. "I told you about Eric before, Dad."

"Yes," my dad shook his head before shaking Eric's hand firmly again. "Yes, you did. I just thought that," he looked at Eric and I turned just in time to see Eric shake his head slightly. "Never mind," my dad pulled back. "Well it's good to finally meet you in person, Eric. I've heard a lot of good things about you. And I'm glad that my daughter has you in her life."

"Thank you, sir. I'm honored to have her in my life also."

"Another thing you have to know about me, Eric," he stepped closer to him and I was ready to intervene but then my dad smiled widely. "I'll have none of this 'sir' business, alright? You can save that for my father." My brothers chuckled or groaned in annoyance when our grandpa was mentioned. "Other than that, you can call me Jonah. Don't even say Mr. Summers either," he pointed at Eric who chuckled and nodded in agreement. "And," my dad turned away from him, "who is this beautiful, little princess?"

He knelt in front of Eve who looked back at her mother. Jess smiled at her in encouragement. "I'm not a princess," Eve looked down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't have on any costumes," Eve replied turning back to my Dad.

My dad smiled at her. "You don't need a costume to be one," he said. "Didn't you know that all little girls are princesses?"

"They are," she titled her head.

"They are," my dad nodded. "And when they grow up, they become Queens. And did you know that the Queen is the most powerful, smartest and valued rank someone could become?"

"It is," she said in awe.

"It is. I've always told my JoyAnna that," he glanced up at me. "And it was the same thing my dad told my sisters. That they were always their father's little princesses, first. And when they grew up, the world was theirs. Anything they wanted to do, wanted to be, wanted to go," he listed as Eve paid close attention, "they were the Queens of their own world. They just had to believe in themselves and work hard to get it. The world will be yours one day too, little princess," he tapped her nose, causing her to giggle. "If you believe in it, work hard and," he stood up tall, "listen to your mother."

Jess smiled, letting a small blush color her cheeks.

"Jonah Summers," he held out his hand.

"Jessica Coulter, Eric's sister," she gestured to Eric before shaking my father's hand. "It's wonderful to meet all of you and thank you for letting Eve and I come on this trip."

"Of course," my father said. "Besides my wife isn't going to..."

"Where is she," my mother screamed excitedly, pushing Jensen out of the way - causing Josh and Jonathan to laugh - as she found her way to me.

She hugged me, then hugged Eric, then hugged me again before going to hug Jess and Eve. And finally came back to hug me again. She rattled on about how she was hoping that we arrive sooner than we did and I couldn't help but notice the way that she and my father rubbed her large stomach. I was happy for them, I really was. But like Jess said, I really hoped that this would be their last child. I smiled at my mother's round belly as she continued to tell us about how she heard from Jonathan that we had landed.

"She hurried everyone back from Jack's house to make sure we'd be here," Josh replied.

"I also had to stop that one," she gestured to Josh, "from ruining your brother's house."

Josh put on an innocent face.

"What did you do," I smiled at him.

"Nothing that any of his siblings wouldn't have done when they were fourteen," my dad put his hand on my brother's shoulder causing him to laugh.

"It would have been funnier than anything they've ever done," Josh added.

"Hannah wouldn't have thought it was funny," Jonathan chuckled.

"But you did," Josh pointed at him.

"It doesn't mean that you should have done it," Jensen pushed him slightly.

"Boys," my mother rubbed her stomach, "oh how I wish I was having another daughter."

"Why? She'd be just like JoyAnna," Jensen muttered, causing me to punch his arm and everyone else to laugh.

"But I must say that at least for the week, I'll be glad to have more female company around the place," my mother added as she took Jess's arm in hers and gestured at Eve to follow her. "Will you boys get the bags?"

I asked my mother where Jack was and she informed me that Jack was still at his house with Jordan and they would be meeting us soon. When asked if we were meeting anyone else, my mom said that grandpa and grandma would be coming up for dinner and that was about it. She wanted it to be just us so she could talk more to Eric and Jess - and of course Eve. We had gotten to the room where Jess would be staying - Jack's old room - and there was my little Jimmy Bean.

He smiled brightly and held out two fistfuls of flowers. One for me and another for Jess. Just after we thanked him, he pulled a small daisy from behind his back and handed it to Eve. She smiled while putting the daisy to her nose before giving Jimmy a kiss on his cheek.

"And who is this young man here," Eric asked, sounding all serious. It made Jimmy jump back from Eve.

"This is my baby brother, Jameson. But we all call him Jimmy. Come here, Jimmy Bean," I smiled as he leaped towards me, almost causing me to fall over. "Look how big you've gotten," I smothered his face with kisses, smiling at his protests and giggles.

Jimmy was the most apprehensive to meet Eric. And I couldn't blame him. The last boyfriend I brought home wasn't someone that he took to, either. It was natural for him to be cautious. But by the time we left, he was talking Eric's off about all the things he wanted to show him. Eric listened to him intently, never once looking bored and it made me smile as we walked towards my room.

"We're so happy to have you all staying with us, Eric," my mother stopped in front of my room. "Here we are," she gestured to my room, "now, the two of you can rest and get settled - the same as I told your sister and Eve. Tonight, Jonah's father and mother are coming down. Jonathan is going to get them in a couple hours. And we'll have a family dinner before the house gets too crowded with everyone else."

"Sounds exciting," Eric smiled at her. "Thanks again for having me, Mrs. Summers."

"I don't know if my husband told you but there will be none of that. You may call me Jubilee or," she paused and looked at me before smiling reassuring at Eric, "if you want to call me 'mom' that's fine too."

"So, uh," I cleared my throat, "where is Eric staying? If Jess is in Jack's old room, then..."

"He'll be staying with you," my mother let out a small laugh. "You didn't expect him to sleep out in the farmhouse, did you?"

"Um, we're sharing rooms," I asked my mother uncertainly.

She glanced at me and then pulled me closer. "From the conversation, you and I last had, you said that you and Eric were getting along quite well in that department."

"Mother," I exclaimed in shock, pulling back.

"Unless, Is there any concerns or..."

"No, I just," I shook my head and looked at Eric who was trying to look at anything else but me and my mom.

"JoyAnna, Wildflower, we aren't naive to think that you and Eric haven't," she shrugged, "well you know," she waved her hand and smiled at me.

"But, it's just that you've never," I shook my head again.

They never let me and Cain sleep in the same room when we had come back to visit. In fact, Jack couldn't have Hannah up in his room and neither were they allowed to move in together at his new house until they were married - which was happening this weekend. Jordan and Jensen's girlfriends couldn't even go up to their rooms and yet here she was telling me that Eric and I were to share a room together.

"I already told Eric that you and Dad are pretty old-fashioned that way and..."

"We are," my mother patted Eric's arm. "But, Jonah and I discussed it and," she paused before glancing my way. "I know about the," another dramatic pause that made me concerned. "I was informed on the seriousness of your relationship," my mom looked at me, "and we thought it would be alright. We trust you, JoyAnna. And," she tugged on Eric's arm, wrapping her hands about his shoulders to hug him. "We trust you, Eric."

She pulled back and smiled at the two of us before leaving.

I was left with little time to overcome my shock when Eric pulled me into my room. He placed his bag and mine on the floor before smiling at the room. "It doesn't look like how I imagined it would be."

I let out nervous laugh, because I had never had a boy - a man this time - in my room. "I didn't really go through a flower phase when I was younger. I remember once liking butterflies and this whole room was purple and pink with butterflies."

"Now that I can't imagine either," he chuckled.

"I'm just glad that my mother changed the sheets."

"Why, was there One Direction on there before," he teased.

"Shut up," I playfully pushed him.

"I feel kind of jealous now," he smirked, pulling me closer. "Did Zayne or Harry sleep in your bed before me?"

I smiled, shaking my head at his playfulness before leaning up to give him a kiss. After Eric and me slowly undressed one another until we were left in our underwear, we crawled into bed and fell off to sleep. I was pretty exhausted from the travel and overwhelmed by my thoughts and feelings from the past couple days. I realized - just before I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into Eric's embrace - that this was the first time since he proposed that he held me in his arms. We hadn't slept like this since then and the guilt began to eat away at me until I drifted into my deep slumber.

Eric and I were the last ones to join everyone downstairs. Jess and Eve were already there. Well, Jess was talking to Jack, Jordan and Jonathan. I hurried to hug my two brothers who weren't here and they expressed their joy to see how happy I looked now. I honestly didn't know what they meant by it, but Jonathan agreed with Jack and Jordan and said that I did look different. Eric met my other two brothers and despite their being a slight protectiveness from both of them, they were nice enough as 'older brothers' go.

My grandpa was the worst of them all. Eric was calling my grandparents, 'Pops' and 'Gamma' just like how we were before dessert was even served - because my grandpa had insisted.

"This tastes wonderful, Aunt Juby," Jess told her. "I think I've had something like it before."

"Oh yes, I tried to replicate it back at home," I said as we both laughed, "but my mom always cooks it better," I smiled at her.

"I told you, Wildflower, you have to put a lot of love in what you make," she said as my father kissed her cheek, "and a lot of love in where the ingredients come from. You know that I get my produce..."

"Fresh from nature," me and half of my siblings finished for her as we laughed.

"That's the best way," my mother huffed before turning to Jess. "You're not one of those girls who try all that organic stuff, do you?"

"No, I tried but," Jess laughed, "it's not really for me. On the other hand, I don't like a whole lot of chemically-treated foods. It's not good for Eve, either," Jess nodded.

I looked down the table to see Eve was sitting by my grandmother and Jimmy. They were hearing one of her stories and eating their food slowly. Jimmy was paying close attention to our grandma that he missed his mouth a couple times and got a few smudges on his cheek.

"Well here in Amity, everything is grown naturally. People confuse it with organic - but it's not the same," my mother said.

"And how is it not the same," Jonathan asked with a knowing smile.

"Did you really have to ask that question," Jack chuckled turning to him.

"You see..." my mother began as we all laughed.

"There'll be no stopping her now," I whispered as Eric leaned over and kissed the side of my head.

"I don't mind," he smiled, "and neither does my sister. I like your folks."

I smiled and turned away from him to see our father watching us with a small smile on his face. He nodded slightly when our eyes met before turning back to listen to my mother speak with Jess about her farming and how she fell in love with everything that was here - even my father. Eric and I started having a conversation with Jonathan, Jordan and Jensen when my mother asked for our attention once again.

"I'm sorry, what was the question," I asked my mom.

"What was that thing that the Banner's did every year?"

"Thing," I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yes," she nodded, "they did that detox or cleansing thing. I hardly understood that Banner family," my mother waved her hand and shook her head.

It was then that I realized she had brought up Cain. I glanced around the table to see that they all had tensed up, including Eric and Jess.

"Banner," Eric repeated, causing my head to snap towards his. "As in Thomas and Cecilia Banner," he questioned, glancing at me before looking at Jess.

"Yes, you've heard of them," asked my dad.

Eric and Jess stared at one another before he shook his head and put on a smile that I knew was false. "They owned the business that FEI - my company - brought out a couple months ago."

"That's right," my grandpa chuckled. "I heard that a few of their businesses had gone under," he laughed harder before clearing his throat. "Forgive me, JoyAnna but that is one family that had it coming."

"I suppose they did," I smiled softly before lifting my glass of water to my mouth.

"How do you all know the Banners," Eric questioned, putting a forkful in his mouth - attempting to appear apathetic about it.

There was a brief moment of silence as I reached for my water again and downed the entire glass. My brother - Jonathan of all people - turned and gave me an incredulous look. "I'm assuming my sister has not told you about him?"

Eric looked to me and then back at Jonathan before shaking his head.

"My sister was..."

"Jonathan," my father reprimanded him, shaking his head.

But Jonathan ignored it and turned to stare at me. "JoyAnna should have said something earlier." He looked at Eric. "My sister was engaged to their son, Cain."

"Engaged," Eric repeated the word slowly and the tension began to grow. "When was this," he asked as I felt his gaze on me.

"Over a year ago," Jordan added.

"It'll be two years in a couple months," Jensen commented and I glared at all of them.

Eric chuckled darkly and lifted his glass of water to his mouth.

"She left him the day they were supposed to get married," Jonathan tacked on.

"Really," I questioned him, almost pounding my fist on the table.

"Engaged to Cain Banner," Eric said next to me, making me look back at him. His eyes were hard as they looked at me. "That's news to me."

I felt like I was killed twice over - once with Jess's stare down from the airport and now with Eric. His eyes pierced me to my seat. I felt like I couldn't move. I wondered what feelings were going through him. Betrayal, anger, hurt? I wanted to be upset at my brothers for mentioning it before I could tell him. Jess was right - I should have told Eric before someone else did. I would be upset too if I learned that Eric had been engaged before - in front of my family and without informing me.

My father cleared his throat. "JoyAnna, why don't you take Eric to look at the lake? I believe it's a full moon tonight and it'll be a shame that he misses such beauty in Amity."

I slowly got up, wondering if Eric was going to decline. But he did not. He thanked my father and mother for the wonderful dinner. He shook my grandfather's hand and hugged my grandma before following me out. His hand rest on my lower back and I felt like I was burning from his touch - and it wasn't the good type of burning either.

"I know you're upset," was the first thing I said as we got out of the house.

"Upset doesn't cover it," Eric gritted through his teeth as he gestured for us to keep walking.

Surprisingly, we were left alone. And I had a feeling that my Dad - as irritated as he was that my brothers made his little girl sad - was upset with me also. Maybe Eric was right, 'upset' couldn't even label it. My father had told me when Eric and I first started dating to tell Eric everything. But I hadn't. I waited until my brothers spilled the beans, aired out my dirty laundry.

We finally made it a fair distance away when Eric sighed, causing me to turn back to look at him.

"We need to discuss two things right now, Ana," Eric began. "First off, when were you planning on telling me that you were engaged?"

"Eric..."

"You weren't just dating, you were engaged! And what was that I heard your brother say," he pointed back towards the house, "you left your fiancé on the day you were supposed to marry him?"

"He was cheating on me, you know this!"

"You were engaged!"

"Eric, I..."

"Do you know how I felt in there, finding out that you were engaged to someone else a year before you and I met?"

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out from your brothers during a family dinner? Do you know how that made me look, that I didn't even know the woman I want to marry was previously engaged?!" Eric took a few steps towards me. "I felt like a fool, Ana! That's why you haven't said anything isn't it? That's why you still haven't given me a goddamn answer, isn't it," he shouted as I cringed. Eric shook his head and looked off into the distance. "It's like I have to start all over again to earn your trust and affection. That's how I feel, Ana. It was one thing that we were dating but now that I want you to be my wife and I learn that you refused to become someone else's..."

"It's not like I'm refusing you."

"No, but you are scared. You're so fucking scared to be in committed relationship because you think it's going to put you right back to where you were, don't you?" I shook my head and started to cry. "Answer me, dammit!"

"Fine," I shouted, looking through my watery eyes up at him. "I am scared! I'm scared out of my mind. I am so in love with Eric that it hurts me! It pains me to think that I've fallen so hard, gave my heart over to you and in one swift move you could tear it apart the same as my ex did. When you asked me, I was so happy and then I remembered that I had been proposed to before, I had been promised forever once before! I don't know if I could handle going through that again only to come out of it with nothing!"

Eric shook his head. "Then that tells me that you still don't trust me."

"I do. I just..."

"No Ana, you could have told me that you were engaged and you failed to do so. If that was the case, I would have proceeded with caution, probably taken more time."

"I want to be with you, Eric. I want us to be together."

"I do too, Ana. But I don't want you second guessing us all the time or comparing me to Cain Banner!"

My hands covered my face as I desperately attempted to stop my tears. I only began to sob harder. Eric didn't reach out to hold me or assure me that everything was okay. I don't know why I was expecting him to, he was upset with me over what had happened.

"I'm sleeping on your parent's couch tonight," he announced as I nodded sadly. "Come on," Eric said gently, moving my hands from my face and pulling me inside.

There hardly was anyone in the dining room and I noticed a light down the hall, meaning that my brothers must have taken Jess and Eve down towards the den area where we used to watch TV and play games when we were younger. Eric followed me up the stairs, the only sounds were my sniffling and Eric's steps. Once we were in my room, he began to take out his clothes for the night - a white t-shirt and pajama pants. I stayed there on the bed watching him, every part of me breaking - knowing that tonight he'd be somewhere else in the house. My whole family would know tomorrow morning that we got into a fight - as if the tension at the table wasn't indication enough.

"I just have one more question before I go downstairs," Eric said, making me look up at him. "Did you know who I was before we started dating?"

"I don't understand the question," I shook my head.

"Did you know that I was Eric Coulter, son of Jarvis Coulter? Did you know that he worked for Jeanine Matthews? Did you..."

"Eric, you told me all of that."

"But did you know before we started dating? Is that why you showed up in my life?"

"I don't know where this is coming from," I looked down. "I didn't pursue you or chase you if that's what you're implying. And I didn't know who your family was until you told me that night at your apartment."

"Are you sure?"

"Eric, what is this about?"

He paced for a while before sitting next to me. "You're certain that you had no idea who I was before we started dating? You didn't know who my father, my mother or my Aunt are?"

"I'm certain," I shook my head. "Eric, I've never met them before, remember? They're always busy," I shrugged.

"And you are positive that you never met Tobias Eaton before?"

"Tobias? What does he have to do with..."

"Just answer the question, Ana! Did you know him before we met?"

"Well, my cousin Peter works for him but that's because he feels he owes Tris. And," I laughed lightly, "he's sort of in love with her. But I've never met Tobias until I went there to do my car. And I think that happened after that day you came out of your office to kick me out. I don't really remember."

Eric stood up and started to pace the room again.

"Eric, your scaring me. What's going on?"

"One hundred percent sure that you had no idea about me," he clarified.

"I don't. I didn't," I answered. "Eric, what's..."

"So, you just happened to be engaged to the son of one of America's biggest crime bosses before you dated me?"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't engaged to any crime boss," I shook my head. "I was with Cain while we were in high school. His dad owns real estate and some other computer businesses," I added.

"Strip clubs, escorts, security, pharmaceutical labs, weapons labs," Eric interjected.

"No, they don't," I protested.

"Believe me, Thomas Banner is the most wanted man in America - possibly Mexico, South America and parts of Europe. They own all of that and more. Anything you can think of," Eric explained, "the Banners have had their hands in it. Terrorist attacks, drug trafficking, weapons deals, woman being sold, children being sold," he listed as I shook my head. "My Aunt is a wicked woman but she is child's play compared to Thomas Banner."

"There must be another Banner family then. Because Cain and his father weren't doing anything illegal," I cried and looked down at my hands. "I swear he wasn't like that. He..." I paused and sighed, closing my eyes. "He wouldn't have told me anything about it anyways."

"You really didn't know?"

"No," I shouted, looking up at him. "I didn't know about Cain. I could barely tell that he was cheating on me for the three years we were together, what makes you think I knew that he was involved in illegal activity?"

Eric stared hard at me as I sat there, staring back at him. "You honestly didn't know a thing," he stated, as if realizing that I was telling the truth. He took a step forward, knelt in front of me and reached out to touch my cheek. I flinched away at first but allowed him to hold me for that moment. "Why would he choose you then," Eric asked quietly.

I scoffed. "Am I just that ugly and stupid that I wouldn't be with..."

His hand moved from my cheek to smack my arm lightly. It was light but it was enough to get my attention. "Cut that crap out, Ana," he said in a serious manner. "We've been through this so many times before. If I wasn't attracted to you, if I didn't think that you were this beautiful, amazing and sweet woman, I wouldn't be with you. I like what I see, I always have, always will." He looked down before moving to sit beside me again. "I'm not good with words so I will say it the best way that I possibly can." He sighed and turned to face me. "There is something about you that made Cain Banner chose you."

"What do you mean," I narrowed my eyes.

"Most guys that are in this line of work, we don't date normal girls, Ana. It's not like how you and I met, you know - boy meets girl, spontaneously at some bar, workplace, gym or what have you," he shook his head. "Those who get out - like me, Edward or Will - we look for girls who remind us that we're still human, that we can enjoy the simple things in life like. For me, this," he gestured between us, "it wasn't some hook-up or some one-nighter. I saw you and I fell, Ana."

I reached out and took his hand in mine.

"But Thomas Banner would have wanted his son to find a girl that he could gain something from."

"Gain something," I asked, "but I don't have anything to offer but myself. And no offense but after the years that we've been together, I highly doubt Cain stayed with me out of love." Eric wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him. "Which tells me a whole lot about you, Eric," I whispered. "You're not in it for anything," I paused and turned my head to look up, "but me."

"I am," he responded. "That's why I just get so angry Ana that you're still doubting this."

I nodded before moving out of his hold, glancing down at my hands in my lap.

"I need to know everything, Ana," he said, grabbing onto my hand, "and I mean everything. No more secrets, no more waiting around to share feelings or thoughts."

"Of course," I replied.

Eric turned away and looked out at nothing in particular. He agreed that we would talk more about it tomorrow. As much as I didn't want him to go downstairs, a part of me wanted to breathe away from him. I had just learned that Cain was involved in criminal activity as well. And though I had no right to be hurt - after everything I had put Eric through - that was exactly how I was feeling when thinking about Eric's earlier accusation. He didn't come right out and say it but it was implied. It was implied that I had moved on from Cain to date another 'bad boy, criminal' type by going out with Eric. I would have missed it if he didn't bring up Tobias's name as well. That to me was just a little sketchy.

After pressing a kiss to my forehead and lifting my head up to place his lips on mine, Eric said he was still a little upset that I didn't tell him and he knew that I was feeling a bit agitated as well. He admitted to not liking the piece of hell we were dragging ourselves through and spending the night on my parent's couch. He also admitted that we needed to talk, absolutely needed to.

When he finally left, I tried my best to get some sleep. Instead I found that I couldn't. Sometime during the night, I found myself in front of my closet, in a small shoe-box that I swear I told my brothers to burn when they got home. In there were pictures of me and Cain, letters we had passed to one another in class, little flowers he picked for me and other stuff. All of it - I pushed the box back - all of it was a lie. Why did he choose me? What was he hiding? How deep was he in the things that his father did? What was his ultimate plan with me? Why me? Did he have to break my heart? Did he...

I almost screamed when the door opened.

"I couldn't sleep either," Eric admitted, walking in and sitting by my side. He brushed away my tears before pulling me into his lap.

"Why me, Eric? First Cain and then Marcus," I began to sob. "Why are they after me?"

"I don't know, love," he buried his nose in the top of my head. "But I'm going to stop them."

"Promise," I whispered.

"I promise," he replied before moving us so that he could stand and carry me to my bed. He settled me down on there, crawled in next to me and cradled my body against his. "No more secrets, please Ana."

"No more," I responded, "I promise."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Adventures**

"Yes," Eric asked.

"Yes," I smiled, covering my mouth with my right hand to stop from crying as Eric slipped a ring onto my left hand. I stared down at it for the longest time. It was so beautiful. He ran his fingers over it before they entwined together.

"To my sister," Jack stood up with his glass in hand as did majority of the people at his wedding reception, "and to her wonderful new beginning. We wish you both the best."

"JoyAnna and Eric," shouted Jonathan, lifting his glass.

Eric got up from, wrapped his two arms around my waist and pulled me into him for a deep kiss. I felt light and airy - as if a part of me had been set free. I didn't know how that was possible because at the same time a sense of foundation and grounding had come over me. How could I feel free and imprisoned at the same time? And that was when I realized just how deeply in love I was with Eric Coulter. He gave me another small kiss before pulling away. His hand ran down my cheek, causing me to open my eyes.

He smiled gently. "Now you have a proposal to tell everyone about," he teased as we both laughed.

My mother was the first to pull me into a hug and Jess had grabbed her brother. It had started off with just the two of them before everyone else flooded us with congratulations and well-wishes. Sometime after my family had stopped their assault on me and Eric, I was pulled off to the side by my cousin Blossom. We moved to sit down at her table - which would have consisted of Peter and his date but they had disappeared somewhere. In the meantime, it was just Blossom and I.

"That was some proposal," Blossom lifted her glass as I did the same. It clinked before we began to drink.

"It was better than the first two."

Blossom choked a little on her champagne before settling her glass down. "He's proposed to you twice before?"

"Yes," I scrunched up my nose, waiting for her reprimand.

"And I'm assuming you said 'no' the other two times?"

"Well, not exactly," I replied before turning to look over at Eric, talking to Jordan, Dillon and my grandpa. "I didn't answer the first time."

"That might as well have been a 'no'," she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I was scared and..."

"Don't give me any of that crap," Blossom waved her hand dismissively. "I've seen the two of you these past couple days and quite frankly, I have not seen a couple more in love with one another than Pops and Gamma Cammie."

"And that proposal was a nice touch to add them in as well," I smiled at Eric conversing with my grandpa.

"So, what about the second time?"

"Second time," I questioned.

Blossom let out a small laugh. "The second-time Eric proposed to you?"

"Oh God," I rolled my eyes. "I said 'yes' but I told him he had to ask me again because I am not sharing that story with anyone, especially my mother."

Blossom burst out in laughter. She leaned in towards me with an all too familiar grin on her face. "He proposed during sex, didn't he?"

"Shut up, someone will hear you," I blushed looking around.

"Was the answer 'yes' or was it 'more'," she said suggestively as I lightly slapped her arm. "Or was it something like," and Blossom moaned at the table, causing my cheeks to redden more than ever. "You have to tell me."

"No," I shook my head. "The whole reason why I told him he had to ask me again was because I didn't want to tell that story."

"Come on," Blossom jumped slightly in her chair, "I'm like your cousin, best friend and sister all rolled into one. I don't know who else you plan on telling about this orgasmic proposal."

"Could you..."

She started to laugh at my embarrassment. After she quieted down, Blossom waited with an expectant look. I sighed and then turned to drink the rest of my champagne.

"I'm not giving you details."

"You have to or I'll weasel them out from you," she teased as I shook my head.

"It all started when we first arrived in Amity," I began to explain. "We got into a huge argument the first night we were here..."

The following morning after our fight, I woke up to find myself lying down on the floor of my bedroom. My head was in Eric's lap and he had been sitting up against the wall of my bedroom. I stretched and immediately felt pain in my neck and lower back. I knew that Eric would be having the same aches as well. I yawned as my feet took me downstairs to see that my mother was already making her special tea. It could have been green tea or something else like that - I really don't know. But what I did know was that it always made me feel better, physically and emotionally.

Slowly, I sat in the chair at the table, not wanting to disturb her. She waddled around and I smiled at the sight. "He's been moving a lot lately," my mother said softly. The tone of her voice told me that she was smiling. "I think it's the feeling of having everyone under the same roof," she rubbed her stomach before setting a cup down in front of me. I was just about to grab it when she cleared her throat. "That is not for you," she pointed at me. "Take that cup for Eric," she instructed before going back to the stove. "And both of you are going to spend the day together - just the two of you."

"Mom..."

"He's a wonderful young man, JoyAnna," she scolded me while shaking her head in disapproval. "And his sister and her daughter," she sighed, "they're delightful. We'll keep them busy while you and Eric discuss matters."

"Mom, I..."

"I don't know why you didn't tell you that you were engaged," she handed me a small plate with muffins on top of them, "my banana bread is waiting for the two of you when you return. In the meantime, you two can have those."

I sighed and went to take those up the stairs but paused at the doorway. "I don't know what to say to him."

I looked back to see my mom with a kind smile on her face. "Everything and anything he wants to hear, JoyAnna. I think he deserves it." She made her way across the kitchen and kissed my forehead. "Take him to the lake, the farm, the warehouse," she suggested, "show him everything that you grew up with here. I think being in Amity might help the two of you open to one another." She patted my cheek. "Now go before your brothers wake up and steal those muffins from you."

Eric was already up when I reached my room. I closed the door as he moved to stand up - stretching his back and rotating his shoulders. I held out the cup of tea for him.

"Thanks," he smiled, taking it. "Mm," he sipped it and his smile widened.

"One of my mother's top secret herbal recipes," I smiled as he chuckled.

"Fresh from nature," he smirked before taking another sip.

"Oh, you know it," I said as I moved to sit on my bed. "I don't know what she puts in it but her tea always calmed me, brighten my mood or eased my headache," I finished as he sat down next to me. "She also supplied us with her white chocolate and raspberry muffins."

"You're kidding," he took one of them and bit into half of it, "mm, this is good," he said with his mouth still full. It made me laugh a little. He threw the other half in his mouth, chewed and swallowed it before taking another sip of tea. "I honestly don't know what your mom did to the tea or the muffins but my back doesn't hurt as much. And you're right," he lifted the cup to me, "it does have a calming effect."

"She'd make me and my brothers drink tea after we got into fights with one another. We'd be so rattled that my father and her would send us to bed without any dinner. She'd tell us to sleep it off and when we woke up the next morning, she had a fresh pot of tea with some sort of muffin waiting. That's how she got us to sit down at the table together and apologize to one another," I smiled and nodded before turning to Eric. "I woke up a few minutes ago and went downstairs and she basically told me the same thing," I moved so that I was facing him completely, "that you and I should talk."

Eric nodded and looked at the plate. "Why don't we finish those muffins," he smiled before snatching another one off the plate, "and then we can talk."

"Outside," I gestured.

"Outside," he questioned.

I smiled and nodded. "I can show you where I went to school and where I rode bike and all of that good stuff. My mother suggested that we get out of the house. She said that she and my brothers will be keeping Jess and Eve occupied."

"Good, good," Eric nodded. "I think Jess and Eve really like it here. They love your family."

"I think by the end of the trip, my mother might adopt Jess and Eve," I said as we both started to laugh.

Surprisingly Eric and I conversed while we got changed. I told him to dress comfortably for the outdoors. I was a bit excited to be taking him around Amity. I rarely did that sort of thing with Cain. He had always either seen it or did not care for it. While we were in the bathroom - Eric fixing his hair and I doing the same - we continued to talk about my mom and my grandma's cooking. We stayed away from the topic of Cain and being engaged which was nice. Josh was the first to knock on the bathroom door and demand that he be let in so he could 'pee'. The second the door opened, he brushed past the two of us and started to use the bathroom.

"Really, I'm still in here," I shook my head before walking out.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before," Josh shouted as Eric and I walked down the hallway.

"You've seen your brother's junk," Eric questioned with a lifted eyebrow. "Is it the same reason why Jess has seen mine," his eyebrows moved suggestively, causing me to turn around and lightly hit him.

"I don't know why your sister would have seen yours," Jensen came out of his room, "but yes, our sister has seen all of our junk."

"Granted, it was everyone but Jonathan and Jack's," I shook my head.

Eric moved closer. "If it wasn't because they were masturbating or with a girl then why..."

"Well I had helped changed the diapers for Josh and Jimmy. Helped potty-train Jensen," I whispered the last part.

"Whatever," Jensen shouted as he hurried down the stairs, "Jack told me that the toilet was going to eat me alive. You'd refused to be potty-train if he told you that too!"

"And Jordan," Eric asked as we reached the bottom of the stairs, "If I remember correctly he's a year older than you. You wouldn't have changed diaper or anything like that."

I smiled at Eric - shocked that he had remembered which brother was which and who was older than me and by how much. I remember Cain stating that it was tiring to remember all their names and instead he labelled them with insulting descriptions - the one who works for his dad, the one who is banging the Fields girl, the one who is a dork, the one that poops in his pants (which was Jimmy because he was being potty-trained at the time). But here Eric remembered.

"What," he questioned seeing the look on my face.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "You're just amazing, that's all," I smiled as he did too and leaned in to give me a gentle kiss. "If you must know about Jordan, there's this plant that grows by rivers and lakes. One day we went there without mom and dad knowing - to swim. And of course, Jordan got this rash from the plant. Anyways, because he was so frightened of mom and dad finding out, I had to put the itching cream on him," I gagged. "When he took off his pants, I told him to do that part himself."

"Did he?"

"Yes," Jordan chuckled as he came by the two of us at the front door. "Mom said you two are going out," he held up the keys for my Dad's truck.

"I got a rental," Eric began.

"This is a small town," Jordan shrugged, "they might take kindly to you if they see my dad's truck." Eric took the keys and Jordan turned to kiss my cheek. "Where are you going first?"

"Wherever the wind takes us, itchy butt," I teased and dashed out the door before he could grab me.

Eric was surprised to find that my father's truck was listening to a rock radio station. I had to remind him that my father grew up in the seventies and eighties. And that if my mother was in the truck, they'd have been listening to disco. We talked about my parents and how they met as I had Eric drive to where my mom used to live. It was closer to town and just as we appeared at the house my mom's older and only brother came out from the nearby farmhouse.

"Uncle Jep," I waved my hand out of the truck window. He smiled and walked over to the truck just as Eric turned it off. "I missed you last night," I gave him a warm hug.

"Heard you came in," he squeezed me back before setting me aright. "But I told your mom that the pigs gave birth."

"Pigs," Eric questioned as my Uncle turned to look at him.

"Uncle Jep this is my boyfriend, Eric. Eric, this is my Uncle Jep - my mother's brother."

"It's nice to meet you, young man," he shook Eric's hand before gesturing for Eric and me to follow him. "Fruits and vegetables aren't the only thing we grow here in Amity."

"Here we go," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"My father owned this pig farm, started it from the ground up," my Uncle Jep said as we walked into the barn, "but we're different from those pig farms that slaughtered their pigs and feed them all those gross foods."

"This is where my mother gets her pork and meat from," I informed Eric.

"The bacon that you make in the morning," he asked as I nodded.

"I let the pigs roam throughout the land. I only keep the mothers locked up until they've given birth and then they are free to run wild as well. They eat whatever grass, fruits, and vegetation grows out here," my Uncle Jep motioned for us to come towards one of the pens. "Somehow, last night all four mothers decided to give birth at the same time. And they all have more than ten piglets. That one," he gestured towards one of the sows, "it's her first litter. She almost got savage."

"No," I whispered turning to the piglets. "Well, I'm glad that you were here then."

We went out into the field on the ATVs that one of his workers brought to look at the other pigs that were wallowing in a hole they created. My Uncle could name a few of the pigs which impressed Eric. Uncle Jep mentioned that he doesn't kill those pigs - no matter how old they got. They were like his family, too.

"Where are you from, Eric?"

"Erudite," he answered my Uncle.

"I know that it's different from city life and you might have heard that pig farms don't usually treat their animals like family but these animals feed us," he nodded towards the pigs - and chickens that were running around here also. "We don't believe in unnecessary violence or cruelty - to people, animals, nature," Uncle Jep listed. "I don't know if you're a religious man, Eric. But these are all of god's creations. He entrusted mankind to take care of it. Therefore, we do our part."

We spent two hours there and left just as my Uncle's workers were coming in. He hired a small crew - men and women he could trust that would care for the animals. He showed Eric and I how he massaged the sows before birth. And while I was bottle-feeding the runt of the litter, Eric and I shared a memory each of something from our childhood. Eric told me about how he helped nurse a kitten to young adulthood before his Aunt demanded that they get rid of it because of her allergies. I told him that there was a pig out there that my Uncle named 'Dog'. I helped feed that pig from birth and when it became an adult it would watch my Uncle's farm like it was a guard dog, make noises and chase intruders too.

"It came close to attacking Cain once," I smiled as Eric chuckled. "He demanded that we 'put that wild animal down'." I shook my head, "even the pigs knew Cain was bad news."

"Well," Eric turned to look at the piglet in my hand, "I'm glad no pigs tried to chase me then."

We both ended up laughing.

After that we went to my elementary school. I was surprised that I still fit on the swing there. They had two new playgrounds there since I had gone school and I was surprised that Eric and I fit on the slide. We talked about my first spelling bee, my second and third spelling bee also.

"So, you were kind of a nerd too then," Eric teased. I nudged his leg as we sat on top of the monkey bars, looking out on the playground. "I'm assuming you placed first in all three?"

"I made third place in the third spelling bee," I grimaced. "And that was in sixth grade, I believe. But, I outscored Jonathan and Jordan - which of course caused a competitive streak in the rest of my siblings."

"Did you do any science fair competitions?"

"No," I shook my head. "That was all Jonathan," I smiled. "We were all smart," I turned back to Eric, "just in different things. Did you do science fairs?"

"Yeah, I did," he nodded. "Got first place in two of them."

"Ooh, you have to tell me about that," I smiled.

Eric informed me about his first project and how he and his dad had worked on it for weeks, perfecting it. It was the first time his father didn't answer his pager when work called him to come in. He devoted his entire time to helping Eric win - not because he felt Eric was a failure.

"No," Eric smiled lightly. "I wanted to win. There were prizes - a brand new skateboard was one of them. My father did it because I wanted it. He told me then that I should never give up in doing something. And with hard work, anything is possible."

"He sounds amazing."

"He was," Eric nodded, taking my hand in his. "I wish you could have met him."

"Well, I did meet his son," I leaned my head-on Eric's shoulder. "And his son is quite the amazing man. And I'm glad that I met him."

Eric's head turned to kiss my forehead. "He's glad he's met you, too."

Lunch time came too quickly and Eric wanted to know where my favorite place to eat was. I told him Johanna's diner but we could save that for dinner. Instead we went to grab a couple chili dogs, corn dogs and chips from a gas station/diner on the nearest route - as I explained to Eric that there weren't much highways nearby. Almost everyone in the diner there knew who I was and expected to see my father, since it was his truck that we were driving around. A lot of the people there I grew up with and were excited to share horrible stories of my childhood with Eric.

Mr. Branch owned the diner and sat at the booth with us, insisting that the meal was for free. Gavin - his son who was the same age as Jonathan - was going to be taking over the diner and gas station soon, since Mr. Branch was getting up in years.

"Everything is passed down through the family," Gavin said as he handed us a slice of apple pie and ice cream. "I know there's some improvements to make but," he looked around with a content look, "a lot of things are going to stay the same."

"It should stay the same," Eric nodded, looking around also. "This is wonderful. And the chili dog is the best I've had in years."

"Used a family recipe," Mr. Branch winked at us.

"Speaking about family recipes, that apple pie is from Mrs. Carol's. That's not as good as Johanna's," he pointed at me, "and apparently JoyAnna is the only one who knows the recipe for that."

"My lips are sealed," I zipped my lips and tried to look innocent.

"Did you tell Eric the time your mouth had a hook in it," Gavin smirked.

"No, don't," I tried to stop him but Gavin decided to tell Eric the story of when we all went camping down at the lake to celebrate high school graduation - specifically Jonathan and Gavin's along with a few others. I blushed and hid my face in Eric's shoulder. "Don't listen to him."

"Apparently Blossom, their cousin, caught a huge salmon. JoyAnna and Jordan were trying to catch one too and walked out into the lake. I think JoyAnna hooked one but it was so big that it pulled her under. Come to find out, she ended up hooking Jordan's jacket. The two were playing swords with their fishing poles," Gavin chuckled.

"Jordan whipped his fishing pole at me and then the hook was in my lip," I gagged.

"Yeah," Gavin chuckled again, "hook and worm too."

Eric started to laugh and I buried my face even further into his side.

"The worm was wriggling around," Gavin described.

"Shut up, that's gross," I threw a chip at him as they both laughed at me.

"Well, I'm glad you brushed your teeth before you kissed me," Eric teased as I playfully hit him.

Gavin turned around and smiled at his father. I looked over to see what it was until I noticed that the radio was playing louder than I thought it should. Mr. Branch asked his wife to dance. Gavin got up and pulled an older woman for a dance. It made her smile. Eric moved out from the booth and held his hand out for me. He spun me around before pulling me in close. It was a pretty old song but it wasn't slow and it made Eric and I smiled at one another.

"I forgot how much I missed all of this," I said when we were back in my father's truck. "Going for a ride, just cruising," I smiled lightly.

"Did Cain ever do any of this," Eric asked.

I shook my head and leaned up to give Eric a soft kiss. "A lot of people in Amity didn't like him because of his father. To them, the Banners were big business looking to come in and change everything." I smiled at him again. "Thank you, Eric."

"No, thank you Ana," he replied, running his hand down my cheek. "I've never experienced anything like this either."

When we were driving on the road again, Kid Rock's 'All Summer Long' came on and Eric turned up the volume. We both began to sing the song.

"She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul," Eric sang looking over and reaching for my hand.

"We'd blister in the sun, we couldn't wait for night to come," I added.

"To hit that sand and play some rock and roll," we both sang together, laughing and smiling.

Eric pulled off to the side and I wondered what he was doing. He opened the truck door and said he wanted to dance with me again. He spun me around, I twirled and laughed. It was funny to see him try and attempt a shimmy of sorts. We both smiled, continued to sing the song and stole kisses in between lines and moves. Just before the song ended, Eric pushed me against the side of my father's truck and began to attack me with his lips.

My hands reached up into his hair, twisting my fingers in them causing him to groan. His hands moved down to my thighs, giving them a soft squeeze before picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, his mouth attached to mine, our lips moving against each other in a frenzy. Eric's hand began to move up into my shirt, leaving goose bumps in their wake as the cool breeze hit my skin. Eric smiled at my moan, pausing in his assault to lower his head to my stomach.

"Eric," I gasped as he lightly bit on my skin, moving higher and higher until he was cradled in the middle of my breasts. "We're, oh," I moaned when he moved his mouth inside my bra. "Out in the," another moan left me. "We're out in the open," I finally got out, panting as he continued his sweet torture.

He pulled away and had just started to unzip his jeans when I shook my head.

"We are not doing this up against my dad's truck," I smiled as he did, too.

"In the back of your dad's truck, then," he smirked.

I pushed him back and he let me down slowly. "Can you drive?"

"With this," he rocked his hips against my core, "love, there's only place I want to drive into right now."

"Can you be just a bit modest?"

"When it comes to making the woman that I love happy," Eric smiled.

I bit my bottom lip and pushed him back, walking towards the nearby field. I knew where we were. I looked back at Eric and smiled innocently. "Lock my father's truck up," I instructed. And just as he went around to the other side, I took off running towards the field.

"Ana," Eric growled running after me.

A part of me had always wanted to do this and never did. I stripped off my shirt and hung it on a branch before taking off again. I had just done the same with my shorts when Eric appeared, with my shirt in hand. He started to take off his clothes while chasing me down. We had just entered a part of the field where there was enough trees and hillside for the two of us to not be seen.

When Eric caught me, I was pulled down to the ground, both of us laughing at one another. Our kissing resumed just as passionate as before - perhaps more so than before. My core was throbbing by the time, he pulled my shorts off. I could feel the cool grass and the warm sunlight dancing through the trees above. And when Eric pushed my underwear on the side and began to lick at me, I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed and moaned his name, begged him to keep going, begged him to never stop. My orgasm washed over me quickly. Eric unbuttoned and then moved his jeans down slightly, giving me one last look.

I turned us over and smiled.

"Tell me you did not have sex in the Duke's field," Blossom proclaimed, slamming her fist down on the table.

I glanced over and tried to shush her. "You said you wanted details."

"Jesus Christ, you two actually did have sex in the Duke's field," Blossom smiled. "So," she looked at me expectantly.

"It was exciting," I blushed.

"I'll bet it was," she grabbed another glass of champagne. "Okay, tell me more."

"As I was saying..."

"I've never done this outside before," Eric whispered as I pushed him to lay back. His hands slowly moved up to my chest as I peeled off my bra.

He pulled me down to kiss him before I eased back, taking a hold of him and allowing my body to sink down on top. We both moaned once we were joined and I smiled down at him again. "Neither have I," I whispered before I started to move.

Eric's hands gripped my waist, rubbing his thumb in circular motions against my skin to encourage me. "Fuck," he groaned, his eyes rolling back as I rocked my hips.

I released a strangled moan mixed in with his name as I moved forward - the slight movement hitting just that right spot.

"Dammit Ana," Eric growled, looking down at where our bodies had joined before pulling me to kiss him.

When I pulled back, Eric cursed again and I knew that both of us were close now. Eric released a string of curses as his hands tightened on my waist. I moved slowly once it was over - not wanting our pleasure to end. Every now and then, a bit of Eric continued to pump his finish into me until he was sure that every drop was taken by my body.

We made love a second time - with me up against a tree. Eric had me put on my tank so that my back wouldn't get scratched. And the way Eric moved inside of me, added to the way my body pushed back against his, I knew there would have been some minor scratches and cuts on my back.

This time it had been my turn to yell curses and shout about how much more I wanted him.

"I want a big family," his breath was hot against my neck as he slowly let my feet get settled on the ground, "like your parents."

"My mom originally wanted a dozen children," I smiled as Eric ran his hand down my side.

"A dozen seems like a sizeable number," he smirked.

I playfully hit his shoulder as he pulled me to him again for a deep kiss. "Maybe we can do two," I suggested as he smiled against my lips.

"Six," he countered.

"Two!"

"Six," he pushed me back against the tree and kissed down my neck. I didn't care if he gave me another earth-shattering orgasm, I wasn't about to concede on the number of children we were going to have.

We had just started getting dressed when I pulled Eric further into the field, going into trees and up towards the hill. Once we were at the top, I pointed to a nearby cluster of buildings and told him that that is where Amity's community college was. Almost all my brothers attended that school, most people in Amity attended that school. I wanted to be different. I wanted to make a name for myself.

"When things ended with me and Cain, people talked a bit in town," I explained. "Said that it was obvious a girl like me couldn't make it in the big city."

"Hey," Eric pulled me to look at him. "I think, no," he shook his head. "I know that you would have made it. I still believe you can."

My arms reached for him and we held one another for a moment. I released a heavy sigh and closed my eyes.

"He never enjoyed being out in Amity," I started. "He didn't like the farm, the diner, the people or my irritating brothers," I moved away as Eric ran his hand down my cheek. "You might wonder why I would leave Amity and my family for someone like him but I can't tell you what happened all those years ago. I was young and naive. I didn't think that I was ready to start dating. In fact," I let out a small laugh, "I had plans to go to some big-name college and then get a job working for the CIA or FBI."

"We probably would have met under worse circumstances then," he chuckled.

"My cousin Blossom works for the CIA. Did I ever tell you that?" He shook his head. "We were going to go and lock up all the bad guys," I laughed. "I never thought one of them would come to Amity to get me," my smile dropped and I released a choked sob.

"Ana," Eric rubbed my back soothingly.

"I didn't know about Cain. I didn't know about his parents, his dad or whatever it is that they do," I shook my head as the tears started to fall. "He never told me. He never made it seem that way. I guess I was naive because I didn't think to look at stuff like that. I was raised in a town with less than two thousand people. Our county has less than ten-thousand people. I mean, almost everyone knows everyone here in Amity. I never thought of anything like..."

"You were innocent," Eric placed his hand under my chin and moved my head to look up at him. "He prayed on your kindness, the town's goodwill, your family's honesty. I came here and everything is untouched," Eric looked around, "untouched by the madness and depravity guys like me and him see every day. Your grandfather told me that the biggest crimes here are arson and burglary."

"And those stupid enough to do it always get caught," I shook my head.

"I don't know exactly why he chose you, Ana. Why he decided to take you from this paradise and break you," he said. "But I will find out why and if possible, I'll hurt him and everyone else who thinks that they can come after you."

"I know," I pulled him down and we kissed softly. Eric peppered my face, my jaw, my neck with soft kisses and mumbled how much he loved me. "I love you too, Eric. So much," I whispered as he pulled back to face me.

Eric and I walked hand in hand away from the field. "Tell me more about your relationship with Cain."

I sighed, knowing that this wasn't your typical 'talk about the ex' that we were having. My mother was right, Eric deserved to know everything. "As I mentioned, I didn't think that I would end up dating in high school. If I did, then I thought it would have been forever like my Pops and Gamma or my parents. When Cain first asked me out, I told him 'no'. I didn't want to settle down like my mother had. I wanted to be free like my Aunts - travel the country, travel out of the country. I guess Cain promised me that he would help me do that."

"Is that how he got you to move out of Amity?"

I nodded. "He said that there was this whole other world out there and he'd take me to Dauntless and one day," I laughed and shook my head, "one day we'd take over the world."

"When did your brother Jonathan start working for his father?"

"You know what's so funny, is that I didn't meet Thomas Banner until after Cain and I finished high school. He was there at the ceremony but Cain and I had already been dating for two years. Thomas Banner didn't show much interest in me but he did with my older brothers," I looked at Eric. "He felt that Jonathan's talent was wasted in Amity. He offered Jonathan a job and Jonathan took to it greedily. He fed my brother nonsense about prestige and making a name for himself."

"Your brother doesn't strike me as someone who is proud and arrogant."

"I guess they made him that way," I shook my head. "Believe me, I was shocked to see that Jonathan from yesterday."

"What about Jack and Hannah? Has the Banners taken an interest in them?"

"Not really," I shook my head. "Although Cain did sleep with Serenity."

"Who's..."

"Serenity is Hannah's sister. I didn't find out that they had been sleeping together until after I dug out on our wedding day. I found out about a lot of his indiscretions after our wedding day," I paused and Eric stopped also. "This town is so small and yet no one told me, either that or no one really wanted to say anything."

"Did anyone know that he was sleeping around?"

My eyes closed and took a deep breath. "Serenity told her sister Hannah. I think that's why her and Jack always didn't see eye to eye for a while. After I called it off with Cain and found out about Serenity, Hannah expected me to forgive her sister. I was supposed to be one of her bridesmaids," I snorted before opening my eyes, "I can't bring myself to stand next to someone who was sleeping with my boyfriend. And if I catch you with any of those girls, especially Serenity Fields, I will hunt you down and gut you like a pig," I threatened making Eric smirk.

"What makes you think I'd leave you for someone else? We just had awesome sex out in a field," he pointed in that direction. "You know, you are becoming one hot ride."

"Oh God," I rolled my eyes and continued to pull him along.

"I wasn't trying to be a jerk about it."

"I know," I said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"What about your father or mother?" I looked up at him. "Did the Banners have any interaction with them?"

"Very minimum," I answered. "And everything was basically tense, especially between my mother and Mrs. Banner. Now that I can look back on it, she really looked down on my mother. She even insulted her and my family - subtly and openly - when I was in Dauntless." I paused again and turned to look up at Eric. "How do you know the Carmichael family?"

"Carmichael," he raised an eyebrow.

"I remember once Nita Carmichael was getting fresh with Cain. I didn't think about it because he always said that nothing was wrong with a little flirting or even looking. But one of the times that you and I saw each other was at the Chasm. You were having dinner with the Carmichael family. I think that's why I didn't call you back," I sighed, "seeing Nita there reminded me of Cain. And I couldn't help but think that you..."

Eric groaned in disgust. "Everything is wrong with looking and flirting. When you look, you start to desire. When you flirt, you start to act on those desires. Why put yourself in temptation when you have something worth keeping right in your arms," he pulled me against him. "No one in a relationship should be looking at someone else or flirting with someone else. I'll never do that and don't ever think that it's alright if I begin to do that. Stop me, if I do."

"Eric..."

"I mean it, Ana." I nodded and rest my head against his chest. "Nita Carmichael has tried to get fresh with me too. But she's really got it bad for Tobias Eaton," he rubbed my lower back. "The Carmichael family deal with international crime - the same as the Banners. The only difference is that David Carmichael is their inside man with Interpol - he's everyone's inside man."

"What," I pulled back, looking at him.

"He went undercover, years ago - his first assignment," Eric explained. "Somehow the Banners got to him. Now, he helps people like my Aunt, Marcus Eaton and even the Banners get away with their crimes. He hides evidence, hires lawyers - the whole nine yards. That meeting you saw at your old job was David discussing a few new agents in the FBI and CIA were giving him problems. He was soliciting help."

"My cousin Bloss," I whispered.

"Do you think she'll talk to me about it?"

"She might," I shrugged.

"I can't tell him specifics of my case," Blossom said suddenly, pulling me from the story. "I don't even have information on the Banners. But I've heard of David Carmichael - he's been honored as a hero more than once, Ana. I don't know how I could get to him."

"Eric asked if you and Cain ever had something..."

"That's bullshit," Blossom rolled her eyes, "and you know it. I..."

"That's what I told him," I assured her, "and trust me, I know you didn't like him."

"Like is a simple word, I loathed him, detested him," Blossom gagged. "Especially after what he did to Gregory, Benjamin and Don." I watched as Blossom's eyes got a bit sad to mention her old friend, Don. Don was my friend too. But you could tell that he and Blossom were closer. Last I heard, he was in Washington DC also but hadn't contacted Blossom.

As we continued towards the truck, Eric asked, "Did Cain ever try to get with her?"

"No," I shook my head. "In fact, Blossom hated him. She always said that something was off about him, he gave her the creeps. Cain dismissed it as..."

"Let me guess," he scoffed, "she was just jealous of your relationship with Cain?"

"Yeah, how did you..."

"Classic overcompensation and misdirection," Eric answered. "It's what people in our line of work do. He fed off your innocence, Ana." Eric looked around. "That's what I see after being here with you. You weren't raised to be suspicious. You come from a place where everyone knows everyone, they trust each other here. He exploited that."

"I just feel so used and beaten. What if ..."

"Don't Ana," he took my face in his hand gently and stroked my cheek. "You are a strong and brave person. I've seen it. I've also seen how compassionate and protective you are of those you love, of this place that you love. He got rid of that part of you by degrading you and I hate him for it. You know why? Because you were perfect just the way you are and I'm so glad that you are able to shine again." He leaned down to give me a gentle kiss. "I want that ambitious CIA agent who dreamed of locking up the bad guys," he said causing me to smile. "I want that competitive sister who tried to best her brothers at everything. I want that beautiful, stubborn young woman who I know is in there," he smiled as I started to cry - tears of joy people. "Forget everything he ever told you, Ana. He was wrong. He was so wrong when it came to you."

When we made it back to my father's truck, I was not surprised to see two other trucks parked alongside. One of them was walking in the field calling my father's name. I smiled and pulled Eric along.

"Mr. Iglesias," I called out, waving my hand.

I saw him sigh and shake his head with a smile. "JoyAnna Summers." I hurried over and embraced the high school principal. "I was worried something happened to your father. He usually doesn't go hunting here and never does he go alone." He pushed me back and smiled again. "You look good," he nodded, "I'm assuming you came back for your brother's wedding?"

"You assume correctly," I smiled. "I heard that you'll be saying the pray at the reception."

"Quite an honor to be included," he nodded. "Then again, I've seen Jack and Hannah grow up - just like everyone else in this town. He's a responsible young man and she's a dedicated young woman. I'm happy for them both." He lifted his head and looked past me. "And who is this?"

"Mr. Iglesias this is my boyfriend, Eric. Eric, this is Mr. Iglesias. He's the principal for the high school and a coach for the school's basketball team."

"And," Mr. Iglesias smiled at me.

"And his wife is one of the best English and Literature teachers this country has ever seen," I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, young man," he shook Eric's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Eric replied with a nod. "Ana was just telling me about those spelling bees that she was in."

"She was damn smart, just like her brothers. Good kids," Mr. Iglesias nodded.

"JoyAnna?"

"Madeline," I smiled and walked over to hug her.

"It's been a long time," she hugged me back. It was when our bodies were pushed together that I felt something and instantly moved away from her. I looked down at her stomach and then back up at Madeline to see her smiling. "We just came back from the doctor's office."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you and Benjamin," I hugged her again.

"He's been driving me crazy with making sure everything is safe in the house or I'm not lifting anything heavy," she sassed, "it's getting kind of exhausting."

"You're carrying precious cargo, my sweet," I heard Benjamin's voice from behind me. "I'll do anything to make sure you're content." I pulled away from her and turned to hug him. "JoyAnna," he lifted me off my feet, causing me to laugh. "Perhaps you and Madeline can do something this week, before you leave."

"Of course, sure," I turned and took her hand, "I'd love that."

"And who is that handsome man over there," Madeline whispered and blushed.

I smiled and pulled her along. "Madeline, this is my boyfriend Eric."

"Oh," Benjamin turned to me with a shocked expression. "That's kind of fast after..." he trailed off and I didn't miss the look that Madeline gave him. "I didn't mean to offend you, JoyAnna."

"It's okay," I waved my hand. "It was kind of," I turned to Eric and smiled, "spontaneous, I guess you could say. I wasn't really looking to start dating again. I wasn't even sure if I could return to the whole dating thing but Eric has been a real treasure. I feel like, he's been the rainbow I've been waiting for."

"You just had to go through all that rain," Madeline pulled me back into a hug, "and what a horrible rainstorm you went through. I'm so happy for you."

We talked a bit more with the pair of them and Mr. Iglesias before he said he had to get back into town for a meeting with the Sheriff. Benjamin and Madeline were heading to the Sanctuary - where they both volunteered to check in on one of the animals.

"Then we saw your father's truck and thought something bad happened," Madeline explained.

"It's okay," I smiled. "I was just taking Eric around and showing him the different things in Amity."

"Have you been pass the Sanctuary, yet," asked Benjamin.

"Nope," Eric shook his head. "I actually don't know where we were heading to next," he glanced at me.

"We can go there. I think you'll like it."

"Alright then, we'll follow you folks," Eric told Benjamin who nodded. Eric didn't ask about Benjamin's comment about our relationship being 'fast' immediately when we got into the truck. "Are those friends from school?"

"Not really," I shook my head. "Benjamin is friends with Jordan. Jordan and I are so close in age that half of his friends hung out with me because I was always following Jordan around. And Madeline," I began to laugh. "She was really shy and quiet. She volunteered during the Summer or during school breaks to help on my Uncle's farm or at the Sanctuary. That's how she and Benjamin sort of started dating. He always liked her but she hardly noticed him or any of my brother's goofy friends."

Eric chuckled.

"Well they are," I defended myself as Eric shook his head. "You'll meet them all on Saturday at Jack's wedding. Then you'll see for yourself how goofy they are."

"I'm sure they're not that bad," he chuckled again. "Although, I still can't get over Benjamin's comment."

I sighed and turned to him. "I wondered when you would bring that up."

"It wasn't fast," Eric looked out on the road, "our relationship that is. There were days that you wouldn't even return my calls. It took a couple months for you to come out from hiding. To me, nothing about it felt 'fast'. Maybe I was a bit aggressive in pursuing you," he tilted his head back and forth, "but I think if he knew how cautious you were, even after we had been dating for a while, then he wouldn't have said it."

"As I said, most of Jordan's friends hung out with me because I followed Jordan around," I shrugged. "I was kind of like their little sister too. I'm sure he was just worried that maybe I'm rushing into another committed relationship. But trust me," I scooted over and took his free hand. "No one is going to doubt our relationship after the week is done. I'll make sure of it because," I cleared my throat and paused for a beat. "Because this, me and you, this is it for me. You are it for me."

"Good," he raised our joined hands to his mouth and kissed the back of mine. "Now where are we going again?"

"We're going to the wildlife sanctuary."

"Wildlife," Eric questioned.

"Yeah, it's pretty ironic, isn't it? A quiet, close-knit community has a large piece of land filled with exotic animals."

"And who owns the sanctuary," he asked.

"It's not owned by anyone," I turned to Eric with a confused look. "A lot of these animals were sold, abused and near death. In fact, there are a few of them that are endangered but because of the situations they were found in are unable to be released into the wild. It's sad really."

"But who funds the sanctuary?"

"No one funds it, everything is voluntary."

"Okay," Eric cleared his throat. "I mean who started it, who's in charge of the foundation and all of that."

"Oh," I nodded in acknowledgement. "My grandmother is a veterinarian, well she used to be one."

"Gamma Cammie?"

I nodded again. "She would take care of the horses, pigs, cows, dogs, cats, rabbits, turkeys, that sort of thing. She read up on all the laws regarding animal welfare. It's pretty cool, actually."

"How did she come by the animals?"

"One day a truck was passing through - like one of those large trucks with the containers in the back - and it had a bunch of exotic, wild animals on them. Apparently, they were being sold on the black market or something like that. The truck broke down and the guy got arrested. The animals couldn't necessarily be returned to the wild so Gamma Cammie talked to my Pops about opening up a piece of their land here and next thing you know there's these Jaguars, foxes, monkeys and weird looking bears in Amity."

"When exactly was this?"

"I think my father was still young when it happened."

"1969," he questioned.

"What?"

"Was it in 1969," he asked again.

"I don't know."

"Have there been other animals since then?"

"Yes, she gets a lot. It's been her life's work to save them and return them to their natural habitat. But some are beyond that and..." I glanced back at Eric to see him zoning out. "Eric? Are you okay?"

He licked his lips and turned to glance at me. "It's nothing," he shook his head before looking back and following Benjamin and Madeline, "at least I don't think that it's anything yet."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Proposal**

Benjamin and Eric were talking - looking out over a field where two male tigers had been living for the past couple years. I glanced back at Madeline to see her scratching the red panda's belly before it took off with the bamboo shoot. She had just got through explaining to me that they named her 'Joy'. She didn't trust a lot of the workers here, not even my grandmother and a lot of it was because of her mistreatment.

"She's endangered," Madeline sighed. "You want to make the world a better place in the future but," she shook her head, "there's only so much someone can do."

I turned towards her as she sat down by me and rubbed her stomach.

"You seem distracted?"

"Sorry," I shook my head and let out a nervous laugh. "It was just something that Eric and I were talking about in the car."

"Did you want to tell me about it?"

I sighed and thought about it for a while. I turned back towards Eric and Benjamin who were still in conversation. "Maddi, you've been working here a lot, for a long time," I commented. "Do you know who my grandmother plans on leaving in charge when she, you know," I sighed and closed my eyes, "when she passes?"

Madeline started to laugh lightly. "About three months ago, she and I had a long discussion about it. I don't even think she knew she was talking to me."

"Why is that?"

"Because she rarely talks about how much you and Blossom disappointed her," Madeline turned to me with a smile.

"Disappointed her," I questioned. "I don't understand..."

"You and Blossom are so much like her, so much like her daughters. She used to bring the two of you here all the time, down to the lake or at the diner or," Madeline smiled, "anywhere in Amity. Blossom's mother only came back here to raise Blossom here. Peter never liked it so he got to stay with his father in Candor. And you, well," she shook her head, still smiling, "you were wild as they came for a place like this."

"Gamma Cammie never told me anything," Blossom muttered, looking over to where Gamma Cammie sat with Jess.

"This is the best part," I said, getting her attention.

"Blossom went and followed her dreams, but she never got rid of her nightmares. At least that's what she was saying," Madeline explained. "And you, well you gave up on your dreams when you decided you wanted to marry Cain. She had such high hopes for the two of you, thought that you both would change the world and make it a better place, make it like Amity." Madeline touched her stomach again. "She wanted the two of you to run this place after she was gone."

"The wildlife sanctuary," Blossom questioned. "That is her life's work. Why would..."

"Because she believed that out of all her grandchildren, the two of you had the most passion, dedication and drive," Madline replied.

"She never reprimanded me about leaving Amity," I tried my best to remember.

"Your grandma thought you were in love. I guess when I walked into her office that day she was reminiscing, she thought you'd have come back to Amity after your plans with Cain had fell through," Madeline winced and then looked up, "sorry about putting it that way but..."

"I'm pretty sure those were my grandmother's words," I rolled my eyes, "so it's fine."

"But still, I shouldn't have repeated it."

"It's alright," I assured her. "Honestly Madeline, I'm getting to that point where I don't care about him, about what people say about the situation, about how as my grandmother put it," I nudged her playfully, "how my plans with him fell through. I spent months crying over him. I wasn't eating or sleeping. I just cried all the time. And now," I shook my head and smiled. "I don't know why I cried that much over someone who didn't even love me."

"You look better and not just physically," Madeline nodded. "It's like there's something in the air around you. I don't know how to place it but it almost looks like you, the real you."

"I feel better," I agreed, "inside and out."

"Could that have anything to do with that luscious human being walking with my husband?"

"Perhaps," I smiled.

"Yeah, he looks like the type that could make any woman feel better, both inside and out."

I began to laugh. "Okay who are you and where did sweet, quiet Madeline Carr go?"

"She became Madeline Rossi and by association gained Jordan Summers as a friend."

"I told Eric my brother's friends were goofy," I said as we both started to laugh.

"They had to put up with his sister, what do you expect," a new voice interrupted.

We stopped and I turned to see a familiar face. "Gregory," I smiled and stood up to give him a hug. "Oh wow, look at you," I pulled back and hugged him again.

"Look at you," he whispered.

When we finally were done hugging, I shook my head and continued to smile. "I've missed you."

Gregory Mitchell, one of the few close friends I had before Cain had moved into town and into my life. He smiled back and glanced over my shoulder, a slight frown appearing on his face. "I heard that you were dating again," he nodded and then tried to force his smile this time, "I'm happy for you."

I nodded and looked behind me, knowing that Gregory saw Eric. "Well, I didn't intend to start dating again," I turned away from watching Eric. "But he's an honest and caring person. He's helped me to," I paused and my smiled widened, "he's helped to become me again."

"Well, I'm glad," he said quietly before nodding. He shuffled his hands into his pockets and glanced over at a nearby exhibit. "Have you seen the wolves we just got?"

"Wolves," I asked, grabbing onto the change of topic like a lifeline.

"Yeah," he nodded, grateful that I had and walked me over there.

Madeline, Gregory and I were discussing the wolves that someone had turned in to the sanctuary when Eric and Benjamin had made their way back to us. It was feeding time and Benjamin assisted Gregory in releasing the back of their pen. Gregory explained that they were still wild animals and once in a while, Gus - his father - wanted them to hunt like the animals they were. I didn't want to ask if it was rabbits or deer that they were chasing after. I remember me and Blossom protesting it when our grandmother told us that it was the way animals ate and we couldn't stop them from being something that they were.

When Gregory came back with Benjamin, he introduced himself to Eric and the two of them looked to be hitting it off - at least better than Cain had taken to anyone here.

"Where were we heading after this," Eric asked me as we had finished touring all the animals that were there.

"It's almost dinner," I picked up my phone - smiling that my grandmother had gotten wi-fi at the sanctuary. "Why don't we head over to Johanna's?"

"Sounds great," he smiled and turned to everyone else, "did you all have plans?"

That was a first and I was a bit shocked. The shock of the invitation also showed on the rest of their faces. Gregory decided to join us - and after asking if it was okay to invite two other people - brought along with Alice Whitfield and Felicity Rogers. Benjamin called my brother Jordan to come down and Jordan invited Felicity's brother, Stephen - who was one of his goofy friends. They all met Eric and it was like he was a part of their group.

"I can't even recall the last time I sat down in Johanna's diner with you, JoyAnna," Alice smiled across the booth.

"Must have been our junior year," Felicity nodded, "the time our brothers won State," she leaned over to me and shook her head.

"Yeah, I remember they kept ordering those root beer floats," I added.

"They were putting them away like crazy," Felicity smiled before her face turned serious. "That was one of those few times you came out with us, without Cain," she whispered the last part before a few of them turned to look at one another.

Alice cleared her throat and leaned forward. "I heard that Hannah wanted you to be one of her bridesmaids," she said as Felicity pinched her side but she turned back to me. "I know that we weren't that close that Senior year and all but it wasn't right what Serenity did. I heard that she didn't even apologize."

"Even if she apologized," Eric spoke up, "I don't think it would make up for all the hurt it caused Ana," he began to rub my back and I was glad that he was there.

"I didn't say that it would," Alice shook her head. "It's just that," she blushed and looked down. "I guess Jordan didn't tell you but Cain wasn't the only boyfriend Serenity slept with our Senior year. In fact, rumor is that she broke up a marriage the year after you left."

"What," I questioned as a few of them shifted uncomfortably at the alarm and volume of my voice. "I'm sorry, it's just that..."

"It's unheard of," Felicity nodded. "It took the town by storm. Especially since," she paused and looked at the group.

"Especially since she didn't feel any remorse for that incident either," commented Benjamin.

"I never thought Serenity would," I stopped, feeling totally shocked that she would do something heartless and feel no regret over it whatsoever.

"I'm guessing this sort of thing doesn't happen," Eric added.

"Not in a place like this," Jordan nodded. "And Serenity Fields," he scoffed, "she was kind of the poster child for good deeds. Parents loved her, kids enjoyed her and she was just an overall student in high school who did it all and made friends easily."

"Hannah has been trying to do damage control since word got out about Serenity's indiscretions a couple years ago," Madeline added. "Serenity is all she has left and..."

"That's why she and Jack called it off a couple years ago, because of the rumors," I finished, glancing at Jordan who nodded to confirm my thoughts. Felicity wasn't wrong, something like this would take Amity by storm, especially if it broke up a marriage. I turned to Eric and attempted to change the subject. "In a community this small, you can see why they had us drive my dad's truck around town. A rental car might cause a scene," I smiled.

"And that's how we found them," Madeline smiled, latching onto the new topic. "We saw Jonah's truck parked out by the Duke's field."

Benjamin just finished sipping his soda pop and placed it down on the table. "Yeah, what were you two doing out there anyway?"

I blushed and looked down.

"Ana was showing me some of the _fine things_ that Amity has to offer," Eric replied with a slight suggestive tone in his voice. I nudged him but that only made him pull me closer into his side.

"And she brought you on over to this place last," Johanna came by then, refilling our drinks and tutting at me. "For shame, JoyAnna," she smiled while scolding me, "I thought for sure I'd be the first to meet your new beau."

"Well, they do say to save the best for last," Eric turned to her and smiled - the same smile that made Myra pause and jabber about. "And so far, I have to say this is one of the best diner meals that I've had."

"I'm glad," Johanna grinned. "You look like one of those guys that drinks a lot of those muscle drinks or whatever you kids are calling them these days," she looked over at Jordan and Benjamin before turning back to Eric. "And JoyAnna, you are looking mighty thin. Do you eat at all in Dauntless?"

I ended up blushing again at her compliment. Johanna always had a way of making me feel better about myself.

"I actually don't drink a lot of those muscle drinks," Eric smirked.

"So, how do you stay fit," Stephen eyed him out, as did my brother - as if they believed that Eric took some sort of steroids to get his physique.

"Well, Ana and I do a lot of walking together and once in a while we'll go to a gym," Eric rubbed my back.

"You go to the gym," my brother questioned, looking at me with an incredulous look on his face.

My body shifted in Eric's as he smiled down at me. "I told her that she didn't need to. I like a woman that has a little something I can hold onto," his smile widened when he noticed my reddening cheeks.

"Eric," I lightly hit his chest, "why would you tell that to my brother?"

"So that he knows I like you just the way you are," he leaned down and brushed our noses before turning back to Stephen. "Ana decided that she wanted some sort of exercise just to maintain her weight and I wanted to help her achieve that meaning that we both go to the gym every now and then. But we enjoy walking or jogging together in the late afternoon and early evening."

"So, a routine then," Stephen nodded. "And I'm assuming no sugary or fatty foods?"

Eric chuckled. "Actually Ana and I kind of eat a lot of junk food."

"We love food too much to go on a strict diet," I shook my head. "We just don't overindulge. Well," I tilted my head, "we did eat the entire ice cream carton the other day," I smiled at him, "and that was after dinner and dessert with Myra and Edward."

We were so caught up in the memory of me and him eating on the couch in his office at his father's house - naked - that we forgot other people were there. That was until Jordan aimed a spit ball right at my nose.

"Ew, Jordan! How old are you?"

"Five," he retorted as I threw a dirty napkin at him.

Eric and I stayed back after everyone had left. Johanna had asked if I could help her with something in the back for my brother's wedding party. As we left, Eric decided to clean up the diner. We had so much fun with Jordan, his friends and of course the other kids who I had gone to school with. I didn't think it was possible. I also watched as Eric placed the chairs on the table and began to mop up.

"He's a keeper," Johanna came up on the side of me. I had to bite back a smile. "There's something about a man being willing to get his hands dirty," she turned to smile at me, "let's you know that they don't mind working hard. And," she placed her hands on my shoulder, "if a man is going to walk with you, eat junk food with you, it tells me that he is patient and comforting."

"How do you get that much out of only speaking with him for a couple hours, Johanna," I smiled at her.

"Because he's not making you run a mile, JoyAnna Summers," she answered as I tilted my head. "You remember when I told you that there is beauty all around you, sometimes you need to stop running and chasing after the horizon and just," she paused, "just walk. He sees that beauty in you, in being with you. And almost everything I've heard him say, he adds that you two do it _together_. He's going to go through the good and the bad with you, JoyAnna. It sounds like he's willing to. But I can see it in your eyes, something is holding you back."

I looked down and sighed. "I'm just scared. What if..."

"Honey, I've known Cain Banner far longer than I've known Eric Coulter," she shook her head and walked towards the counter, grabbing the small box. "And I don't get that weird vibe from Eric the same way I did with Cain," she handed me the box, "that is for your mother. I don't care what the Doctor said. She deserves to treat herself every now and then."

My mother had to adhere to strict dietary orders because of her age and pregnancy. The combination was not a good one.

"Perhaps she'll stop having children and begin to have some beautiful grandchildren someday," Johanna smiled mischievously at me, nudging me towards Eric. She held out her arms just as we approached him. "Now, don't you hesitate to come back here, young man," she wrapped him in a warm hug.

"Oh, I will," he smiled, hugging her back.

After Eric and I were finally allowed to leave, I decided to take the pie back to my mom and then show Eric one last thing. We entered the kitchen and saw my dad talking quietly with my mother. He was sitting next to her and had his hand resting on her belly as they both smiled about something.

"Hey," I called out as my dad turned to me with another warm smile.

"You two are back kind of late," he noted. "Though Jordan did say that Johanna kept you two after closing."

My mother turned around then. "I'm so glad JoyAnna took you there, Eric. She used to be a waitress there in high school. There's so many good memories there. And Johanna is such a delight."

"I'm glad I went there, too," Eric kissed my forehead before taking the pie from my hands. "Johanna said that Ana and I were to bring this home for you."

A little delighted scream left my mother's mouth.

"One slice, Jubilee," my father smiled as he began grabbing some plates and forks. "You two are welcome to join us."

"Actually, I was going to take Eric to look at my fort," I said, putting my hand in Eric's and tugging him away from the chair he was about to sit in.

My father chuckled as he put the two plates back and only took out what he would need for him and my mother. "Be careful, Eric," he warned, "JoyAnna and her cousin Blossom would be in there for hours, a few times they spent days out there."

Blossom reached over and started hitting my shoulder, my arm and then even let out a frustrated scream. I tried to shush her but she kept shaking her head and pretended to throw up.

"Will you calm down," I told her as other guests at the wedding started looking over.

"No, I will not calm down! We promised each other that there would never be any boys in our fort," she said in a loud whisper.

"We made that pact when we were seven," I rolled my eyes. "And if I remember correctly, you and Don were making out in there before you left during our Junior year," I whispered, looking around to see everyone had gone back to their meals.

"At least I didn't violate the place by having sex in it," Blossom said loudly.

"What makes you think Eric and I..."

She held up her hand and shook her head at me.

"All I said was that I took him to our fort," I tried to finish but Blossom gave me an incredulous look.

"You and I are obviously not looking at the same man because," she stopped and turned to spot Eric, glancing our way with an eyebrow raised. "Because even with that scowl the man looks like he's sex worthy. You violated our fort. I may have kissed Don there when we were sixteen but in no way did I 'Fifty Shades' the place."

"Eric and I don't 'Fifty Shades', whatever that is," I replied as she looked at me again. "What? So, I'm probably the only woman who hasn't seen the movie. Sue me," I rolled my eyes.

"Why see the movie when you have your own _Mr. Grey_ right there," she pointed to Eric, "who helped you dishonor my holy retreat," she finished with a smile. "Of all the unspeakable things to do."

"If it's unspeakable, why are we talking about it," I questioned as we both started to laugh.

"For one thing, I did say that I wanted details, so," Blossom pointed at me to continue my story.

"Alright," I sighed, knowing she was going to get her way.

Eric looked around as we walked into the barn. I explained to him that my father doesn't really have any animals here and neither does my mother. It was just built when my great-grandfather had lived here. My father was working on a vintage motorcycle some years ago and had finished it. I pointed it out to Eric who spent a good hour, looking at the bike and talking about it.

"This is the second one that I believe he's put together. It's from when he and my mom would cruise around in Amity during their early years of marriage," I said with a smile.

"Your mom would ride with your dad," Eric chuckled.

"I know it's hard to picture it, but yes," I smiled, "my mother was quite the free spirit back then."

Eric nodded towards the next stable area over in the barn and I pointed out that this was my brothers' work station. I told him how bright Jordan and Jonathan were. Jordan enjoyed the human aspect of things. But Jonathan enjoyed the science of it and so he would buy these things that my father felt had no true purpose other than on his 'gizmos'.

"My grandfather went travelling during his early adult years. That's how he met my grandmother. They settled in Erudite for some time," I added which got a surprised look from Eric. "So of course when Jonathan was offered to go work for the Banners in Erudite, my grandfather encouraged him to go. He told my father that not all of his children were made for life in Amity. I think that's why he and Gamma Cammie didn't mind that my aunts had gone away for college."

He pushed back from my brother's work station and looked over at me. "The Banners hired your brother to work for them, right?"

I nodded. "And then fired him a couple months after I became a runaway bride."

Eric nodded and stepped out of the area. "Jonathan is brilliant at his job. His numbers were good. I didn't understand why they let him go, why they let several people go."

"That I can't answer for you," I shrugged. "I always thought - and so did Jonathan - that they let my brother go because I wasn't going to marry Cain anymore."

Eric scoffed before walking further into the barn. "It was you that they wanted, not your brother. He was probably collateral."

"What do you mean?"

"Stay with Cain and your brother gets all these fancy things," Eric turned around to face me. "Break up with Cain and they take it all away."

"They were going to use him to ensure my relationship with Cain," I whispered, looking down at the ground.

And that might have worked, I thought silently. If I did marry Cain, then Jonathan would have been working longer for them. He might have established himself further in Erudite. What if he had gotten married and then they threatened to fire him? I knew that I wouldn't put my brother or his wife through that situation again. I was told that there were some families who were completely put out when the Banners let them go. Eric had moved in there and gave them their living back. If...

My thoughts were interrupted by Eric's hand moving to cup my cheek. I don't know why but I had to ask. I wasn't going to let it rest until I had asked.

"I know that you told me about your Aunt, your mom and all the things in your past," I began. "But if Marcus had never attacked me, if the police had never gotten involved in my life, if..."

"You want to know if I would have told you or hid it like Cain had," he finished. I nodded before he raised his other hand to the other side of my face, holding my head in place gently but firmly. "I'd never keep that from you."

"When would you..."

"Once things had become serious," he answered, interrupting my question. "I wouldn't have hidden a secret like that for longer than necessary. To me, you deserved to know. If you're going to be with me, then you get all of me. Remember," Eric smiled. "When I asked you to be my girl, I told you that I wanted the good and the bad. I want you in my life, to be a part of my life and so you get everything that is in it. What happened back then isn't who I am now but I know that you would have every right to know what helped to make me the man I am, the man I want to be," he leaned in and my eyes fluttered close, "the man you need."

The last part was whispered but it spoke volumes. It echoed in my heart - that's how strongly he believed them and made me believe them. Eric crashed his lips to mine and I forgot everything else in that moment. Our kissing wasn't desperate or hurried. No, it was comforting and reassuring. And every sort of contentment flowed through me as Eric's hands lightly ran up and down my side, held my face or felt his warm lips on mine. I pulled back immediately, knowing exactly what I was going to say in this moment.

"Eric, I..."

"No more talking, Ana," he ran his hand down my arm, grabbing onto my elbow and pulling me back.

"No," I placed my hand against his chest, "let me get this out first," I looked up at him as he nodded.

Glancing behind Eric, I noticed the entrance to mine and Blossom's secret fort and dragged him through there. It was a tight fit and I wondered if Eric was going to make it inside. He did eventually get in and we both had a laugh about it. The fort still looked the same - a bit dusty and worn. I found a couple spare blankets, dusted them and laid them out for the two of us to sit on. Once we both settled, I turned my head to look up at him.

"The last time I was here, I had just turned eighteen. Cain asked me to go to Dauntless with him," I began. "I came in here by myself and sat all alone, thinking about the decision."

Eric just looked down at me, allowing me to speak.

"Did I ever tell you that he didn't comfort me about the move? I sat in here, scared and uncertain, about what I was going to face. And he did not have any ounce of compassion those two days I stayed in this fort, mulling the idea around in my head," I sighed before turning my body completely so that I could sit up with him. "All I have to say right now Eric, is that I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

"What are..."

I placed my fingers on his lips to quiet him. He nodded that he would allow me to continue. "I made a decision without being told that everything was going to be okay. No one really told me that I would be fine," I smiled and turned my body so that we could sit up, facing one another. "I was scared about you asking me to move with you, too. I didn't want to risk my heart getting broken again. But now I know," I laughed as I reached out to ouch Eric's cheek. "Now I know that the only risk I'm taking is watching my heart beat again. You fixed it Eric. Five years ago, I wanted to be told that things would be okay and I sat in here, all by myself determined that I would be. I assured myself on that account. And I think that's why I had this huge amount of self doubt. Ever since you've asked me, you've always been building me up, building us up. I went around with you in Amity for one day and almost everyone could see it. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to tell you that I would move with you, that I would go to the ends of the world with you because there's no place else..."

Eric moved, pulling me into his lap. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

My head nodded slowly as Eric began to smile. "I'll go to Erudite with you, Eric."

"Ana," he smiled and let out a relieved chuckle.

"I mean it. You've done nothing but tell me that I'm going to be okay and that things are going to be great. You've been my side through it all and I know that no matter where we go, you'll continue to be my side. I was just so scared to see it, so much in denial to let myself be happy that..."

"Say no more," he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in for a deep kiss.

Everything came off of my body slowly with Eric kissing and touching every single inch after it had been left bare to him. It was quiet in the night. A soft breeze, tree branches rattling, a few crickets chirping and just the sweet nothings that Eric and I murmured to one another were the only sounds. I desperately ignored the fact that we were both unclothed - in my family's barn. True, no one would come out here especially at this late hour. The way Eric touched, kissed and spoke to me made me feel like we were the only two people in Amity. Nothing could come between us right now.

"Say it again," Eric commanded as he glided through me slowly.

"Mm," I moaned, fluttering my eyes close, "Eric."

"Say it," Eric turned his hips in another direction as he sunk deeper.

"I'll, damn it Eric," sighing and moaning, I held onto him. "I, oh," another deep moan as Eric's hands gripped onto my waist.

"Tell me, Ana."

"Eric," I whispered.

"Tell me," he pressed his lips against my throat.

"I'll go with you," I sighed, tugging lightly on his hair. "I'll go," a gasp escaped me as everything exploded.

My fingers held on tight to Eric as I felt his release. His breath and smile still caressing my neck and shoulder. He continued to move - even slower this time - allowing both of us to ride it out. Eric pushed himself up to look down at me.

"There's only one thing left to do," his smile grew.

"And what is that," I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

I squealed when he rolled us over and gently pushed on my side so that I would sit up. "You need to come to Erudite with me as my wife," he smirked.

"Is that a proposal, Mr. Coulter?"

"Perhaps," he replied, sitting up and massaged my hip. "What do you say?"

"Can we get married here in Amity," I asked quietly as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Anywhere you want," he lifted us up and began walking us back towards a bench that we had in my fort.

He sat down on the bench first and kept me in his lap. I moved my legs so that I could comfortably straddle him. Eric and I made love once more before resting to look out at the moon. Then we were back at it again but this time it was rough and intense, up against the wall of the fort and I couldn't help but think that Blossom was going to be so angry with me for having sex in here.

"Ana," Eric groaned, thrusting into me.

It hit that perfect spot. Forgive me, cousin - I thought for a brief second. "Eric," I screamed, digging my fingers into his shoulders as the pleasure began to build, "harder."

There was no telling what came over me as Eric began to thrust at a pace that I had never experienced. He began to curse and pushed my leg from around his waist, bending it until it was higher around his back. I cursed also, demanding that he give it to me harder. And he obliged me. I knew that I was going to feel it later on but the pleasure outweighed the pain.

Eric told me that he loved me so much every time that he pumped into me. I replied with the same sentiment, adjusting my hips to meet his thrusts. It was no longer quiet in the night. Our sighs of passion became screams of desire and it was all so intense. When Eric and I had finally settled, my body curled in his as we faced one another - I realized that I had never felt more loved than I had in this moment. Eric held me so tenderly now and his eyes held so much adoration in them. I ran my fingers lightly down his arms and blushed, burying my head into his chest.

"What is it," he asked.

"You have a couple bite marks and a few scratches on you," I mumbled. I pushed back to look up at him, our bodies still molded together. "It looks like I tried to beat you up."

"Who knew my wife had a wild side to her," he teased, biting my shoulder softly.

Wife, I thought quickly. Oh hell! Eric had asked me during sex!

"No," I pushed Eric back.

"What?"

"I said 'no'."

His jaw tightened and his lips pressed together. Glancing down at his tightly clenched fists that were forming at my side, I realized that he was getting angry with me. I wouldn't have blamed him. My decision-making had been all over the place as of recently. I knew that he was probably thinking that I was rejecting him yet again.

"Wait, Eric..."

"You tell me 'yes' and now you're like..."

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. Pulling back slightly, I smiled at him. "What I meant to say is that, you need to ask me again."

"Will you..."

"No," I shook my head, trying not to laugh. "You need to ask me when we're both not butt naked and just got through having wild sex in my family's barn."

Eric relaxed before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Let me get this straight," he began, "I need to ask you to marry me a third time?"

"Just when we have on all our clothes," I suggested as he smirked.

"I don't know, I rather enjoy us without any of our clothes on," he began to grope my butt.

"I mean it, Eric," I tried to scold him as he moved us back to lay on the ground, beside one another. "My mom is going to ask how you proposed to me. My brothers, my cousins, Maddi, Myra, Hec," I listed as he began to laugh again and ran his hand down my cheek. "This is a story that our children or grandchildren are going to be told. _How did grandpa propose to grandma_? And what do we say? While we were..."

"While we were making love," Eric buried his face in the crook of my neck and began to nibble lightly.

"Eric," I squealed when he began to suck, rousing my body again. My hands pushed on his shoulders, causing Eric to pull back slightly and smirk down at me. "I want you to ask me again, so I can tell my mom and Gamma Cammie..."

"And our six children," he smiled.

"Two," I reminded him.

"Six," he leaned down again to kiss my shoulder.

"Two," I said, playfully pushing him back.

"I'll compromise," he pushed himself up to hover above me, "and we'll settle on four."

We both began to laugh until he leaned back and gave me a gentle kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck and our kissing turned heated until he rolled over and I was on top of him. I sat up, scooting backwards and straddled his midsection. My hand moved my hair, tucking it behind my ear as I smiled down at him. He ran his hands lightly up my thighs and my side.

"People are going to ask, Eric."

"I know," he nodded, still touching me. "This isn't exactly how I planned on proposing to you. Then again, I didn't think I would have to ask you multiple times."

"Is it because you thought you'd immediately win me over with your charm," I moved back to grind my core against his growing erection.

"No," he groaned, throwing his head back. "I knew I'd have to work for you," Eric cursed and looked down at the space between our bodies. "It was worth it."

"Was it now?"

"I'm still counting us as engaged."

"Oh," I pushed his hands away and leaned my body away from his.

"Baby," he pleaded.

I smiled and moved so that I could continue to grind on top of him. Leaning down, I moved my mouth towards his ear and whispered, "beg me."

"Damn you," Blossom reached over again and began to hit me. "How many times you two fuck in there?"

A throat cleared behind us, causing both our heads to turn. Eric stood there with a smirk on his face. "I thought the whole reason why I asked you now was so that you wouldn't have to share that story?"

Blossom stood up, brushing off her dress and looking pointedly at him. "I loved to go to that fort and escape the stresses of my adolescent life. I begged Ana last night that we have a slumber party in there last night - just for old time sake - and she refused." Blossom narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm glad she told me," she took a step towards Eric, "you and her can have that place. I'm never going back in there."

"Bloss," I tried to protest but she shook her head.

"It's okay, JoyAnna. But just a heads up," she leaned down and looked at me with a devilish smile. "I am going to take my boyfriend Kenny and have sex by the lake."

I stood up quickly. "Wait, you know that I've always wanted to..."

"Have a nice picnic by the lake and make love in it and next to it," she lifted her glass of champagne and began to walk away. "By the way, I enjoyed that story and am so fucking glad that you're making my cousin enjoy life again," she kissed Eric's cheek, "welcome to the family, Eric Coulter."

Eric nodded to her with a smile before looking back at me. He pulled out one of his hands from his pocket and held it out to me. "Dance with me," he whispered.

I placed my hand in mine and he pulled me closer. He looked down at the ring, running his thumb over it before brushing against the charm bracelet he got me for Christmas that was on my wrist.

"I love you."

I smiled up at him and moved to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you, too."

 _JESSICA_

 _I watched my brother dance with Ana, that silly grin on his face as though he were the happiest man alive. For a moment, I was scared when he had called her up to the front of the room. My heart was beating so quickly that I thought it would burst out of my body. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted him to have this great life with a wonderful woman. And the way he looked at her, talked to her or about her told me that she was the one - Ana Summers was the one._

 _"Again congratulations to Jack and Hannah," Eric lifted his glass to them. "I've spent only a few days with the Summers and that was enough to let me know that Jack is coming from two amazing parents. Jonah Summers is a unselfish, caring and strong father and husband."_

 _Mr. Summers nodded his appreciation to Eric._

 _"I can see how he treats his wife and how he raised his children that Jack obviously learned from the best and Hannah is fortunate to find someone who will cherish her the way that Jack does."_

 _Everyone clapped._

 _"I didn't know this until last night but Jack told me the reason why he chose this date to get married is because his grandparents were married during the Spring as well," Eric nodded over to the Summer patriarchs. "I was also told that they've been married for fifty-years. Congratulations to them!"_

 _Everyone cheered and clapped again._

 _"Seeing a beautiful marriage like theirs, the family that they have," Eric looked around, "and the love that continues to grow made me think about who I want by my side when I'm cutting my wedding cake," he gestured to Jack, "when I'm watching our children get married," he gestured to Jonah, "or when I'm celebrating my fifty years of marriage. And there is only one person that I can think of," he turned to Ana who was standing next to him. "So, JoyAnna Ruth Summers," he began taking her hand and slowly going down on one knee._

 _I watched as complete joy overtook Ana's face as she covered her mouth with her other hand._

 _"I want you to walk down that aisle and meet me at the end. I want to cry and laugh with you as we conquered the bad and experience good things that life has to offer. I want to raise a family with you, whether there are two or six of them," he said as she began to laugh. "I want to fall off to sleep with you on the couch after watching a movie because we'll be too old to go out."_

 _I wiped a tear away from my face before it ruined my mascara. A hand appeared at my side and I saw that it was Jonathan handing me a tissue. "You knew about this, didn't you?"_

 _"Eric called my father a month ago, asking for his blessing," Jonathan replied as I placed a hand over my chest and turned back to them._

 _"I want to celebrate a fifty-year anniversary with you. I want to celebrate it all with you, Ana. I cannot promise you that life will be easy or that we'll have everything perfect but I will promise you that I will give it my all, I will give you my all. And that no matter what, we will do it together if you give me that chance," he smiled at Ana and that was when my heart began to ache._

 _What if she said no?_

 _What if..._

 _"I cannot think of any other way to say this that hasn't already been said," he smiled as did she as if they had some shared secret. "Marry me Ana," Eric held onto her hand, "and I'll love you how you deserved to be loved."_

 _There was a moment of silence as I held my breath, praying to God that she'd not reject him._

 _She mumbled something softly and there was a nod._

 _"Yes," Eric asked._

 _"Yes," she smiled, covering her mouth again as Eric slipped the ring onto her hand. She stared down at it before looking up at him and I felt as if I was soaring with delight for my brother._

 _"To my sister," Jack stood up with his glass in hand. Eve caught me off guard as she leaped onto the table, clapping wildly._

 _"JoyAnna and Eric," shouted Jonathan next to me._

 _Eric got up from, wrapped his arms around Ana and pulled her in for a kiss. "Yay, Uncle Eric," Eve threw flower and confetti in to the air._

 _I couldn't help but smile too. My baby brother finally found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Again I prayed that the problems back at Dauntless wouldn't haunt them anymore. Eric was right. It was time for me to move on, time for him to move on. We'd started this new life - away from our Aunt. Now we were going to enjoy it._


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Moving**

Opening my eyes slowly, I shook my head and buried my face in the pillow. This was our last day in Amity. This afternoon we would be back in Dauntless. My family would be here and Jess and Eve would be on their way to Erudite. I didn't want it to end. It was the most exciting, relaxing, romantic and satisfying week.

The day before my brother's wedding was the usual girl's night and boy's night - a tradition that I could not and was not able to keep - where all the guys were kept separate from us girls. Eric had even been chased out, which he claimed he didn't mind since we had been visited my fort the day before. Eric had said, very provocatively, that he could last one night apart after that one night together. I watched as Jonathan and Jordan dragged him away from me. We had the longest goodbye - longer than Jack and Hannah's. That night Blossom had begged to go to our fort once the others had slept but I couldn't bring myself to tell her then that Eric and I had somewhat defiled it.

I smiled thinking back to her reaction when I told her at my brother's wedding reception before turning over to face the sleeping form next to me.

Eric's eyes didn't open but his arm that was loosely wrapped around me, pulled me tighter to him.

My eyes fluttered back close, allowing his warmth, strength and comfort to surround me. I couldn't help but think that I am so in love with this man and all that he has done and will do for me.

The morning after the wedding, I woke up to an empty bed. Getting myself ready, I saw that the engagement ring was still on my finger. I looked it over and realized that it matched the charm bracelet he had given me for Christmas. I smiled and thought to myself that he had put so much thought into it. I wasn't one for a lot of jewelry but I knew that these two would always be my favorite.

As I made my way down to the kitchen, I heard laughter trickling out of it.

"Well, there is the blushing bride to be," called out Jordan with a smile on his face as I entered.

My cheeks did redden at the mention of the news and it only deepened when I felt Eric tug on my arm and pull me onto his lap. I wanted to protest that we were in a room with two of my brothers, my parents and his sister but I just couldn't at the moment - I was too happy.

"So," my mother chimed in, "when is the big day?"

I let out a small laugh and turned away from Eric. "You just married off one child yesterday and you're ready for next one," I asked as Jonathan and Jordan shared in on the laughter.

"I didn't get any say or to share in any way on your first attempt," my mother protested, "so yes, I'm excited about this."

I felt a familiar sting at the mention of Cain but Eric kept me in a lovely hold that I quickly forgot about it, especially when he began talking.

"You're in luck then Jubilee," Eric started with a smile, "Ana wants to get married here in Amity. And after..."

"Yes," Jessica cheered happily as we both turned to look at her. "This is a beautiful place, Ana. I can already picture it."

"Picture my wedding," Eric narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"Oh yes, I never thought that this day would happen," she jumped in her seat.

"We can have a summer wedding," my mom smiled at me.

"That's kind of soon," I looked at Eric who seemed just as uncertain. "I mean, I know you're in the planning mood, mom. But there are other things to consider."

"For example, I haven't told our mother yet, Jess," Eric looked at his sister who shrugged apathetically and made a weird face that I knew stood for her not caring or inviting her mother to mine and Eric's wedding.

"Right," my mother's smile disappeared.

I knew what she was thinking. Here was another woman to take over wedding plans of her daughter. I was about to say something until Eric saved the conversation yet again. "My mother is always busy. She and my Aunt run a business organization together."

"That's a way of putting it," Jess muttered as Eric threw her a look.

"I'm sure that my mother would love to help fund some expenses as a way to excuse her absence from a lot of the decision-making that is done," Eric finished.

My dad chuckled. "Another thing I know about my JoyAnna is that she isn't one for big weddings. I think her first one had, how much guests?"

I took a deep breath. "The guest list was close to eight hundred people, I believe. I didn't even know ninety-five percent of them."

"I was thinking about one hundred fifty, maybe two hundred," Eric rubbed my back. "I only have a few friends that I would really want to come, some workmates and a couple other family from my Dad's side that would like to meet you."

"Mm," Jess nodded, "Grandpa Coulter," she pointed to her brother, "he's going to ask about little Reuben."

"Little Reuben," I turned around to raise an eyebrow at Eric.

Eric chuckled. "My grandpa's name is Reuben. And when I was born, I didn't know this but my mother stopped a tradition that was in my father's family. So I told my grandpa that I would continue it and my son would be named after him."

"Aw," my mother swooned.

I smiled at Eric, who gave me a knowing smile.

"One of the two," I said.

"One of the six," he added, giving me a quick kiss.

"Your mother doesn't have to pay for everything, Eric," my father added. "I know that we just had this wedding but JoyAnna is our only daughter and we'd like to pay for things also."

"As you mentioned," Eric nodded to him, "Ana wouldn't want something big. So I know it won't be that much in cost. Not to mention, I know the best gift that you could give to her would be your presence and love. As of right now, I'm not even sure my mother would want to come."

"That's nonsense," my mother waved her hand in the air, "it's her son's wedding. Surely..."

"My mother is not the sentimental type," Eric interrupted as Jordan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "And truly Mr. and Mrs. Summers, my sister and I have never experienced a wonderful family environment such as the one you all have here," he looked around the table before turning back to my father. "It's one of the things that I think we miss the most since my father passed. My mother doesn't do holidays anymore. Ana and I had a Thanksgiving dinner with just the two of us. I spent Christmas with Ana, Dillon and their friends. Jess works so hard too," he gestured to his sister, "that I brought her a weekend getaway as a birthday - a birthday that our mother didn't even come to."

"My parents have been there for every one of my birthdays," Jordan whispered, but we still heard it.

Jonathan whacked the back of his head.

"Sorry," Jordan guiltily looked down.

Eric sighed. "It's fine, Jordan. I understand that you'll want to pay for the wedding and everything. But believe me, your involvement about decorations and seating and whether it will be in your back yard or out in Ana's fort," Eric explained, "all of that means the world to both Ana and I. Let my mom take care of the expenses."

My mother offered a kind smile. I knew deep down inside they were still going to end up paying for something - that's just how my parents were. My father cleared his throat and nodded.

"I understand your predicament Eric. But you also have to understand mine," he began. "This is our only daughter, our Wildflower," he smiled at me, "we're going to want to do more. And," he put an arm around my mother, "I believe we told you before that there was no more of that Mr. and Mrs. Summers nonsense. You're to marry our daughter, you can call us 'mom' and 'dad'. The same goes for you too Jess," he looked at her, "your daughter already calls us her grandparents."

"And she is a delight," my mother smiled brightly. "I always wanted to have a lot of girls, like the Bennett family, the March family or even Mama Joe's daughters."

I looked around the table before turning back to my mother. "I caught the first two families. You're talking about _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Little Women_ , right? But who is..."

"Mama Joe found _Soul Food_ ," my mom said as my eyes widened and I turned to Jonathan.

"She watched _Soul Food_ ," I questioned. "Did you tell mom that it was rated R? Mom, I can't believe you watched a rated R movie."

Eric, Jess and my father shared a small laugh.

Jonathan shook his head. "For a brief moment, she wanted me to be a girl so I could cry with her."

"It was a very dramatic movie," my mother huffed, "but it had a good story and lesson to be learned and oh," she sighed and rest her hand on her chest, "it helped me to realize how much a daughter needs her mother, even when she becomes an adult. I just, oh," she began to wipe at her eyes.

I turned my head back to Jonathan. "You let mom watch a rated R movie," I whispered accusingly at him, before we both broke out into smiles and shook our heads.

"The wedding plans, mom," Jordan suggested which made my mother cheer up again.

"You see Eric, even though a girl grows up into a beautiful young woman, they still need their mothers," she reached out a hand and took a hold of Jess. "I'm going to enjoy planning this wedding with you, Jessica. Just where should we have it?"

"Amity is beautiful country. It could be outdoors," Jess replied, "like how Jack's was but perhaps not in the same place."

"I know my JoyAnna is going to want something by the lake," my mother snapped her fingers and turned to Jess.

"Not after last night, I won't," I muttered as Eric chuckled underneath me.

"You always loved that lake, JoyAnna," Jordan looked at me with a confused expression. I lifted Eric's cup to my mouth and drank the tea in there. "Something happened at the lake," he narrowed his eyes at Eric.

"Something did, but it wasn't us," Eric shook his head with a smile. I turned around to lightly hit him. "What? Something did happen," he excused.

Eric wrapped his other arm around me and pulled my face to his for a light kiss. I smiled, pulling back and listened to my mother and Jess plan out the wedding. I couldn't help but notice how my father seemed relax and content at seeing not only me and Eric together but watching my mother plan things out. She had always wanted a daughter - something they told me quite often. And it was true that she never got to have any say in my wedding and neither was she part of the announcement. I couldn't help but think that I had left them in Amity and all these major decisions in life had been dictated by Cain.

"Is there a theme or color scheme that you like," asked Jess.

"Why don't we do something in blue," I asked Eric.

"That is my favorite color," he nodded, "as long as you're the one wearing white," he leaned forward.

"And as long as your're the one at the end of the aisle waiting for me," I went to kiss him.

"Nothing else you need to voice your opinion on," my father spoke up. "If you let your mother have the reins on this, she may go crazy with it."

I smiled. "I stated my only desire," I interlocked my fingers with Eric's. "Oh," I jumped slightly, causing them to look back at me. "Eve is to be my flower girl and Jimmy will be our ring-bearer, what do you think?"

Eric nodded. "I like that," he lifted our hands to his lips. "And I believe Eve would love that."

"Where is she, anyway? Is she still sleeping," I looked over at Jess.

Jess shook her head. "She and Jimmy woke up early. They're out in the tree house with Joshua and Daisy."

"Josh and Daisy are like peas in a pod, I tell you," Jonathan shook his head. "Which is odd because they are complete opposites."

"They remind me so much of JoyAnna and Blossom," my mother smiled lightly, "always getting into trouble together, yet sticking up for one another."

"Really," Jordan snorted. "I think JoyAnna and Blossom were worst."

"Hey," I interrupted as everyone laughed. "Well, Josh and Daisy are fourteen. They just entered their teenage years. And I remember Gregory saying that I had to be that way especially with three older brothers and three younger ones to match."

"Four younger ones, now," Jordan reminded me.

"Baby, Gregory said that your brothers had to act the way they did to keep up with you," Eric said with a serious expression before he slowly began to smile. Everyone started to laugh again.

We talked more at the table until I decided to take Eric for a hike. Everyone - minus my parents - decided to join us. Blossom and her boyfriend Kenny were there. Peter and his date came by but only to say goodbye. They were heading back to Dauntless. Dillon and Lauren joined us, along with a few of our friends from Amity. It was a wonderful and easy hike. Eve and Jimmy still had a lot of energy when we reached the waterfall. It was still early and we had packed some food that we had all decided to swim.

"Holy shit," Gregory said.

Jordan ended up dropping his water bottle and it made noises as it hit the rocks. Looking over, I realized that Blossom and Lauren were in their bikinis ready to swim. But the real showstopper was a certain woman I used to call 'Barbie'. I slapped Jordan's arm to wake him from his stupor. "That's Eric's sister," I whispered loudly.

"You girls may think Eric has a hot body but his sister is banging," Stephen added as I saw all three of them nod their heads in agreement. Alice and Felicity were there and just shook their heads with me.

"She had a kid and still has that figure," Gregory noted.

"Alright, moving right along," I pushed them as Benjamin and Maddi laughed at them.

Eric and I were lazily lying down next to one another on a large floating tube, drifting back and forth as the others jumped and swam around us, when he told me something that made me fall in love with him more - if that was possible.

"So, I was thinking that maybe you could finish up college at ESU," Eric mentioned as his fingers traced my side.

I sat up quickly, almost causing us to flip over but Eric stuck his leg out in the water and was able to keep us balanced. "Sorry, I just," I shook my head. "Did you just mention something about Erudite State University?"

He nodded. "I know how important it is for you to finish your degree. If we move to Erudite, I was just thinking that that would mean no more attending college for you."

"I didn't think about that," I sadly replied.

"I don't want you to give that up so I was wondering about ESU."

"I'm not sure," I said.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Eric rubbed my back causing me to look at him. "Why don't you come with me on my next trip to Erudite? We can look at the campus and see if you can transfer over your credits. I know your degree is for financing but..."

"I never really wanted to do that," I responded quickly as Eric nodded again, understandingly.

"I know. I can tell. And from what I've seen so far, especially with this visit to Amity is that you enjoy reading and literature. Something tells me that," he smiled as did I, "you want to become a teacher, a literature teacher." I bit my bottom lip to keep my smile from widening. "Ana, if that's what you want to do then I think you should go for it. ESU has a good program. I'm sure..."

"Good program," I exclaimed. "ESU has great programs, the best," my excitement was beginning to show as the floating tube moved back and forth. "I don't even know if I can get in. Oh my goodness, what if I'm not smart enough to get in? What..."

"Ana," Eric smiled and put his hand up to my mouth. "I came to Amity and saw a brilliant young woman. You're more than smart enough to get into ESU. And I'm sure you could apply for some scholarships and grants - if you're worried about how to pay for it. I'll even help out, too."

"Eric," I smiled and leaned over him.

He ran his other hand slowly up my side, making me shiver when he trailed over the opening of my bathing suit. "Did I ever tell you how much I like this on you," he smirked. And I couldn't help but blush at the memory of us being in Candor for that weekend getaway. It wasn't a two piece, like majority of the girls had on. But the cuts or opening in them made it look that way and the way his gaze was on me told me that he appreciated it. "I can't seem to take my eyes off of you."

"Or your hands," I pushed his hand away from squeezing my butt. "There are children here, Eric."

"One of which has already walked in on us," he chuckled.

"That's not funny," I lightly slapped him.

"In all seriousness though," Eric began, "I think we should do that when I have to go travel to Erudite, look into attending University there."

"Oh Eric," I threw my arms around him, "I'm so excited about moving now."

"You weren't earlier," he chuckled.

"I was but now it just," I pulled back and looked down at him. "I just can't believe that you'd be willing to..."

"I know that this move is going to take some sacrifices and adjustments. But I don't think you should sacrifice what you want in life. If I'm going to pursue an advancement in my career - something that I've always dreamed about and worked hard for - then I feel that you should do the same Ana. I'll support you in this, I always will."

"What did I ever do to deserve you," I leaned in slowly.

"I always thought it was the other way around," he slipped his fingers into my hair and pulled his face to mine. "I never felt like I deserved someone so breathtaking and brilliant as you."

Our lips never did touch because Jordan had thought it would be funny to flip us over. The two of us flew off and into the water. Eric pulled me back up and as I gasped at the surface, I saw my brother hurrying out of the water.

"Run, Jordan, run," shouted Benjamin and Maddi as I swam quickly after him.

After that, Dillon and Lauren were the next to go back home to Dauntless. Lauren said she missed working with me and we spoke a little about the move to Erudite. Apparently, Dillon asked her to move with him too. She wasn't sure about it but she didn't want to break up with Dillon either. Dillon told me that Eric is required to move immediately - well before the Fall. Whereas, Dillon doesn't need to move until everything is complete. So, for now he and Lauren haven't finalized plans. Lauren never finished college and had been a waitress since she was nineteen years old. Now she was twenty-six and she wasn't sure if she could go back to school. But if I was going to be there, she didn't mind...

"Perhaps," Lauren held up a finger, "going back to college with a friend wouldn't be so bad. I'm not sure what our plans are yet," she looked at Dillon. "But if something like that happens, you'll be one of the people I tell."

It was then that I realized I wouldn't have much friends there in Erudite. There was Jess and Eve, soon my brother Jonathan would be going back there also. But I had made friends in Dauntless - like Hec, Edward and Myra. Another small sliver of panic began to set in at the thought of being alone in a brand-new place but it quickly dissolved when I spoke to Blossom that night before she left to go back.

"A lot of people didn't think that I'd perform to the best of my abilities. I mean," she turned to look at me as Kenny and Eric took their things to the airport counter. "A girl who grew up in Amity doesn't really scream CIA, does it?" Blossom laughed lightly before reaching out one arm for me to hug her. She squeezed me tightly. "You have nothing to worry about, Ana. This is what you've wanted. You're going to accomplish something you want with a man who wants to help you get there."

"Everything is changing again," I whispered.

"Change can be a good thing, Ana. You just have to open your mind to the possibility of being happy," she said as she released me. "Call me if anything now," she patted my arm, "and I'll try to find out more information on David Carmichael and Marcus Eaton," Blossom added.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself.

"I'll even dig up some info on Cain and send it to Eric. We'll find out why he decided to prey on you and believe me," she leaned forward to kiss my forehead, "I'm going to nail that fucker to the wall after I cut off his dick, okay?"

I began to laugh. "Thanks Bloss," I replied. "I don't know how I survived without you."

Blossom smiled lightly. "I always thought you and I would do everything together, fight crime, catch bad guys," she said as she began to tear.

"Don't do it," I pointed to her as my eyes started to water. "Damn it, Bloss! You said you wouldn't cry!"

"I know," she laughed but a tear escaped as she threw her arms around me one last time.

Eve was a little grieved to see everyone leave also. She had come to love them all. Jess had been totally surprised because Eve never took to meeting new people. My mother and father were the most delighted with her - aside from Jimmy. She had been calling them 'gramma' and 'papa' for a couple days now.

"Did Agent Blossom leave already," Eve ran towards us when we got back from the airport.

"Yes, she left," I picked her up and carried her to the den area where the others were.

"I had a case for her."

"You did," I questioned. "What was it? Maybe we can..."

I paused when we entered the den to see my family in there - including Jack and Hannah. And when I turned my head, I saw Blossom, Dillon and even Peter were here too.

"Yes," Eve shouted, "I need help solving the case on how they were able to get here so quick."

"What is going on," I asked.

"We never got to throw you an engagement party," Dillon said.

"Amity-style, of course," Jonathan added.

I turned to Eric but something told me that he had already known about this. "You helped them plan it, didn't you?"

"Can I tell you a secret," he turned to face me, taking one of my hands in mine as I shifted Eve to the side. "I called your Dad a while back and asked him for his blessing."

"Eric," I cried happily as Eve leaned on my shoulder.

That was something that Cain had not done. It may have been a small gesture to others but it meant the world to me. Eric knew how important my family was, how important I was to my family. He wanted to include them, he wanted me to share it with them. That's when it hit me.

"My dad was disappointed when I introduced you to him because I introduced you as my boyfriend and not my fiance," I concluded. "He already knew that you would propose."

Eric nodded and then lifted his other hand to touch my cheek. "It doesn't matter anymore. I think the latest proposal was the best one." His smiled widened. "You said 'yes'."

We both shared a laugh and I turned to my family. "Thanks everyone. This is really beautiful."

"Wait," Eve screamed as she jumped out of my arms. She ran towards Jimmy who handed her something as they ran back towards me. "Now, can we," she looked at Jimmy.

"Now," Jimmy shouted as they both flung confetti at us before popping poppers in front of Eric and I. "For Eric and Ana," Jimmy grabbed whatever was on the ground and threw it up in the air again. Everyone began to laugh at the two of them.

It was an amazing week to spend it back at home and especially with Eric. Now it had come to an end. And today is the day that everyone is to leave - for real this time. I felt Eric bury his nose in the crook of my neck and whisper 'good morning'.

"Good morning," I whispered in reply.

"I love it here," he admitted. "I wish we didn't have to leave."

"I know what you mean," I snuggled into him. "I was just about to fall back off to sleep," I mumbled, "don't want to leave the bed."

"Mm," Eric groaned as his hands began to roam over my body.

"I said sleep, not," I stopped and released a moan as Eric's mouth worked on my neck and shoulder.

We didn't get far because my bedroom door opened slowly.

"They're still sleeping," Eve's voice was heard as Eric paused in his movements.

"So, let's wake them up," Jimmy told her.

"But won't we get in trouble?"

"My sister loves us," Jimmy sounded confident. "And your Uncle Eric don't get mad at you. We'll be fine," he whispered.

"I don't know," her voice was right behind me. "The last time I went into their bedroom without knocking, I got in trouble."

"We're not going to get..."

Eric lifted his head. "What are you two doing," he asked.

I turned my head to see Jimmy with a small snake in his hand. And it wasn't no plastic snake either. My eyes widened a bit before I realized that this was one of my brothers. Of course, he'd go outside and grab whatever creature he could think of. Eve had a phone with her - which I could only assume was her mother's - and it was ready to take a picture. I couldn't help but think that those two had really thought this out. Jimmy quickly threw the snake out the window and put his hands behind his back.

"Nothing," he shook his head, trying to play it off innocently.

"Was that a real snake that you were going to put in my bed, Jimmy bean?"

"No," Jimmy furrowed his eyebrows as if he was confused. "Eve doesn't like snakes."

"That was a pretty one, though," Eve looked at him.

Jimmy's head shot to hers.

"Oh, yeah," she smiled and nodded. "That's right. I don't like snakes."

Glancing at Eric, I smiled when he nodded at me. We both launched out our arms at Eve and Jimmy, catching them by surprise and yanking them down onto the bed with us. They were both laughing and giggling as we tickled them and demanded that they tell us their big plan for domination. It slowly turned into a pillow fight with me, Eve and Jimmy against Eric - who eventually lost. We all settled back down on my bed, which appeared to shrink with the two of us and the two of them.

"See, two is a good number," I told Eric.

He looked down at my brother and Eve who laid between us and were whispering about their next big plan.

"Two is, but I think four is better," he smiled at me and reached over to hold my face in his hand. "Two children and two parents," he concluded.

Breakfast was a lively affair as was lunch. I spent the remainder of the day with my mom who talked me into coming to Amity in a couple months to meet my brand new brother. Jess and Eve were also invited to come by and I wasn't sure who was more excited about it. I also realized that Jess started to dress differently. She didn't use as much make-up as she usually did. She had stopped wearing a whole lot of jewelry. She also wore pants and capris instead of skirts and dresses. But a lot of that didn't matter - she was still gorgeous. I also noticed how Jonathan's eyes seemed to follow her wherever she walked or how his smile seemed to change when she walked in the room. I wanted to remind him that Jess came as a package deal with another little girl. However, there was never no need to. Jonathan had been spending a lot of time with Eve and Jimmy this past week. He had changed a lot also and I couldn't help but think that it had to do with the fact that the Banners were no longer in his life either. I had got my older brother back.

"Penny for your thoughts," my father nudged my shoulder.

"This was a good trip," I answered. "I'm surprised at how deeply Eric cares about me, how I care about him. Perhaps I had always known but this trip just... It's so much better than when I used to come home before, you know," I shrugged.

"I do know, Wildflower," he put his arm around me and pulled me close to kiss my forehead. "Nothing is better than coming back home, isn't it? You could travel the entire world to search for something and realize that home is the only thing you need," he moved to look down at me. "Wildflower, you can be a bird and fly away, experience and do it all. But know that the nest is always here, always ready, always open, always loving." He kissed my forehead again. "You're going to be fine, JoyAnna. I know it. And this visit, helped not only you but also me to realize that."

"Thank you, dad."

"Now you go and take Erudite by storm, you hear," he chuckled.

"I will," I nodded.

"Don't let your brother have all the glory," my dad added.

Eve was the hardest one to pry away from everyone. My family ended up seeing us off at the airport. Eve and Jimmy were stuck to one another, whispering about how they could keep her here. Jess shed a few tears before I did. What did it for me wasn't when my mother or father hugged me - for the billionth time. It wasn't even when Jonathan, Jack, Jordan or Jensen hugged me. No, it came from Josh - which was a huge surprise because he was always the prankster.

"I've always admired you, JoyAnna."

I pushed back a little to make sure that it was Joshua that I was hugging. He smiled at my reaction and took a step back.

"You went to Dauntless, away from everyone. You were brave enough to go on that adventure. When things didn't work out, you did your best to show that you could make it on your own. And now," he put his hands in his pockets, "now you're taking that risk all over again. My sister," he smiled, "she's not a quitter."

"Josh, that's the most amazing thing I've ever heard you say," I placed a hand over my chest.

"Yeah, well, that's me," he shrugged before looking around to see if anyone heard him.

I threw my arms around him and started to cry. "Look at you, growing up and all. My Joshee isn't a little boy anymore."

"Oh my God, JoyAnna," he huffed, trying to wiggle out of the hug, "really?"

That night as Eric and I arrived back in Dauntless, I stared out the window of his car as drove back to his father's house. Eric was on the phone, planning our trip to Erudite, with Jane. She was excited that I would be joining him. I could hear her putting in reservations for restaurants and hotels - exclaiming every now and then how much I was going to love it and how Eric better take me there so that I can experience all of it. She even emailed over a list of classes at ESU and said that she would call the community college and Dauntless University to see what credits I could transfer over.

"It seems that she's taken care of all of that," Eric chuckled and shook his head.

"Now all that's left to do is go to Erudite," I smiled at him.

"I was thinking about getting married," he smiled back.

"My mother and your sister have that all taken care of," I responded as we both shared a laugh. "All you and I have to do is show up," I finished as he reached for my hand. Eric lifted our joined hands to his mouth and kissed the back of mine. "I'm truly excited to be moving with you, Eric."

"I'm excited that you're coming with me, too," he agreed, "even more excited that we're getting married."

"I can't wait to tell Myra," I smiled.

Myra was not the first person I told, however. I asked Eric to go to my apartment first before we headed to his father's house. Hec was there with his friends. Lauren's brother, Scott, opened the door first and smiled at seeing that it was me.

"Sorry, I forgot my key," I told him. He nodded and let me in. I was just about to ask where Hec was, when he came crashing into me. "Dear Lord, there's no need to tackle me?"

"You missy, better spill," Hec pushed me back.

"Spill what," I smiled at him.

"Lauren told me that you got engaged," Scott responded.

"And I'm assuming that you told him," I gestured to Hec.

"And moving to Erudite," Hec smiled.

"I know," I squealed. "Eric and I had a little disagreement when we first got to Amity. My parents dropped a secret that I hadn't told him..."

"That you were engaged before," Hec questioned knowingly and shook his head, moving back inside the apartment. "I remember telling you that you should let him know that little detail. I'm kind of glad that your family made you say it."

"More like my family told him for me," I replied before waving at Hec's two other friends, Noah and Emmett. "I have some stuff," I put one of my bags down and started to unpack it. "Desserts that my mom and my godmother made," I listed, "and some bacon and..."

Hec hurried to take that from my hand. "This is good bacon right here," he held it up as the guys all nodded. I rolled my eyes and went to put some of the desserts in the fridge. "So," Hec followed me with the meats, "you just going to leave me hanging?"

I sighed and turned to face him. "Eric is waiting for me downstairs, but all I'm going to say is that it was a beautiful week. My brother's wedding was perfect for him and his wife. My family was welcoming towards Eric. Eric loved them all," I continued to smile. "We talked a lot, shared way more about my previous relationship than I thought I would. Every time I told him a story about my childhood, he responded with one of his own. I don't know how to explain it but it was like we were getting to know each other on a different level."

"That's good," Hec smiled encouragingly.

"And the proposal," I closed my eyes, picturing myself back in Amity with Eric on bended knee.

"Okay, I'm excited for you and all but don't go all girly, right now," Hec stopped me.

"Did you know that he called my dad a month ago asking for his blessing," I shook my head, still happy that Eric had been thoughtful about that. "He wants me to go with him on his next trip to Erudite so I can look at ESU to transfer there."

"No fucking way," Hec nudged me happily. "Ana, if you can get in, that would be brilliant!"

"I know! I just can't stop smiling about it, you know!"

We both laughed at my excitement. Hec had his own news to share with me and said that he would tell me when it was just the two of us. "We'll catch a movie and then you can fill me in on everything else," he playfully tapped my chin with his fist. "I'm happy for you, Ana. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Hec," I nodded.

After leaving the bag of goodies there, I headed back downstairs to Eric. He got out of the car to open the door for me. Just before I sat inside, I leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Eric smiled down at me before pulling me closer and pressing our lips together. I couldn't contain my excitement and happiness over this next step of my life. Eric had planned it so that I could get to know the place before we moved. I was going to see places in Erudite, meet people, visit the campus and so much more - just so that I could be comfortable with it. It made me realize that yes I was moving again - moving to a place that I didn't know. But most importantly, I was moving on.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Heiress**

I watched from the bench as Eric chased after Eve, pretending to be some sort of monster. Eve was wielding a stick in her hand and shouting 'spells' at Eric. Every now and then he'd pretend to be hit and either limp or complain that he couldn't see. I thought it was adorable and hilarious. After snapping a quick picture, I turned to see Jess come down and sit next to me.

Both Eric and I scheduled my visit to Erudite on his next business trip - as Eric suggested - which just happened to be two weeks after my brother's wedding. Jonathan had just started moving his things to Erudite also. Because of that, the first day of our trip coincided with the last day of his. He ate lunch and dinner with us, Jess and Eve before he had to head back home to get more things.

"Why don't you just ship them here," I questioned, "wouldn't that be less expensive than flying back and forth?"

Glancing at Jonathan, I saw that he had an ulterior motive for coming to Erudite also. Rumor was that before we had come, he and Jess had been spending a whole lot of time together. Jonathan denied it of course and said that they were friends. But I was the determined, stubborn younger sister and wanted to weasel it out of him.

"How can I not be close to Jess? Especially since my sister is marrying her brother," Jonathan questioned.

"But you went to the aquarium, the zoo, the water park," I listed.

Jonathan shrugged. "It was hot that day and Eve wanted to go."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You do know that Eve's father is an ass, right?" Jonathan turned to me with a reprimanding look. "Eric and Jess have called him that more than once, I'm just repeating what I heard. I've seen him but haven't met him. And I don't think Eric would introduce me to him in the first place. But Jess and Eve had been through a lot and..."

"Don't you think I know that, JoyAnna?"

"Then what are you doing with them? Is this some game to you, like all the other times?"

Jonathan shook his head and turned to face the living room where Jess and Eve were sitting with Eric. "I went through a very humbling experience, JoyAnna. You of all people should know that I went from having everything to nothing. I felt that my family was inferior, that my brothers were idiots, that anything to do with Amity or you was just meaningless. No," he shook his head again and looked at me, "I was convinced that everything I had before the Banners came into my life was insignificant. I hated you for the longest time for leaving Cain. I thought to myself, couldn't she just have sucked it up and stayed with him?"

Jonathan chuckled and took a step closer to me, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Some brother, huh," he took a deep breath. "I saw all this money for the taking, all these material possessions, the parties, the prestige, the women," he added and glanced at me. "I thought that was living the high life. And felt that in one small move, you took that away from me."

"You never really did say it out loud but I knew the implication was there from the first time we talked after you moved back to Amity," I whispered softly.

Jonathan nudged my side and made a motion with his head for me to come closer. I smiled gently as he held out his arm and I rest my head against my brother. He rubbed my back lightly before kissing my forehead.

"I know that you'd do anything for mom and dad, or the rest of us," Jonathan began, "but if it makes you unhappy, don't do it anymore. Mom and Dad will understand and now," he pushed me back slightly, "now so will I, Ana." We both smiled and I reached up to quickly wipe away the tears that were beginning to form. "Eric is a good man. I'm happy for you," he nodded behind us. "And as for his sister, well," he removed one hand and scratched the back of his neck.

"You're interested but..."

"Yes, I'm interested alright," he admitted as I hid a laugh. He smiled and finally released me. "I don't want to really talk to you about a woman I'm attracted to."

"Why not? I've known her longer than you have," I pointed out.

"For one, you're my sister. I should be talking to Jack about this sort of thing."

I snorted and waved my hand dismissively. "Jack would not be able to help you there. Hannah is a strong woman but so is Jess. Their strengths are different in so many ways. How they deal with the trials they went through show their character and Jess is..."

"Intelligent, independent, perceptive and devoted," Jonathan finished. "Kind of the opposite of what I was when I first moved to Erudite, right," he glanced my way with a smirk on his face.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Sure, you weren't," he chuckled. "But Jess is," he paused and shook his head, "I don't know how to describe it but she's intriguing. And Eve," he smiled, "she's so smart and at the same time she's just this happy child, you know? The first day that I called them up..."

I smiled as I watched him talk about the day he spent with the two of them. My brother had changed - he had changed a lot. We rarely spoke to one another after he moved to Erudite. The Banners had got him so involved in his new lifestyle that he did - as he confessed - believe that we were inferior to him. Then after he came back, he was unfeeling and critical of everything that the family did - including myself. It wasn't until we had returned to Amity on this last trip that I saw a glimpse of the brother I had when I was a young girl. And now it looked as though I was actually looking at Jonathan Summers - the real one - all over again.

Eve had called him at least once a day since he left to let him know what she was doing. Jess smiled brightly when she heard the two of them talking over the phone as Eric studied his sister.

"I think that something is going on with your brother and my sister," Eric said before we went to get them for an afternoon out at the park and dinner.

"Why did she say something to you," I questioned, trying to be innocent about my brother's feelings. I didn't want to throw him to the wolves just yet.

"No," he shook his head, "but I..."

The pause in his statement made me look over at him. "What is it? Do you think my brother is taking her for a ride or something? Because I can call him and..."

"That's not it," Eric replied.

"Then what?"

Eric smiled. "I just haven't seen Jess and Eve so carefree and happy since they went to meet your family in Amity. And if something did happen between the two of them, I think it would be good for them you know. I just don't want my sister or my niece to get hurt."

"Neither would I," I touched his arm. "I love Jess and Eve, too."

Thinking about that, I looked back to the woman sitting next to me - the one who would soon become my sister-in-law. I had known Hannah Fields my entire life. She had been dating Jack since they were in high school. But for some reason I felt closer to Jess than Hannah.

"He's so good with her," Jess commented.

"He is," I nodded, "he loves you both very much."

Jess hummed in agreement before crossing her legs and turning slightly to face me. "You know he'd make a great father, at least that's what I think."

Smiling, I looked over at Eric. "I think he would too."

"Now, we're talking about being the father of your children," she gestured to me. "If I wasn't being obvious about that already," she shrugged before we both started to share a laugh.

"We only just got engaged," I turned to her. "Your brother and I are getting married next year. We're moving to Erudite, I still have to finish..."

"Wait, wait, wait," she held up a hand. "Your mother said a summer wedding. Summer is right around the corner, Ana."

"Eric and I realize that and we agreed to a summer wedding, we just want it to be the summer of next year," I explained. "Like I said, we're moving here in four months. I'm going to finish my degree. And right after that, which just happens to be next summer," I emphasized, "then Eric and I will head back to Amity so you and my mother can throw this wedding that you all started planning."

Jess huffed. "I understand that but I still think you and Eric should discuss children and family."

"Every time we do, we argue," I sighed. Jess turned to me with a shocked expression. I shook my head quickly. "Not that type of arguing," I assured her.

"I would have thought that you'd want to have children. And I'm sure that my brother has told you..."

"He has but what I meant is that we tease one another about how many children we're going to have," I smiled lightly before looking at him. "I grew up in a big family. It was wonderful for my parents to raise us in Amity and they love each one of us, you've met them. But being with Cain and then knowing yours and Eric's family background, I don't want a big family because there will be issues and I..."

"Wait, are you holding our family's crimes against us," she looked offended.

"No, I'm not. Let me explain, Jess." She nodded after a time. "I grew up thinking that," I sighed and shook my head. "I guess you could say that I was somewhat sheltered in Amity. I didn't experience abuse. I heard about it when my Aunt moved back home but I never saw any of it. My cousin Blossom did and she raised above it all. She is one of the strongest women I know - yourself included. She could tell that Cain was bad news but I never listened to her because all I saw when I looked at Cain was my chance at having what my parents have or what my grandparents have. I lived in a fairy tale life. I thought I would have this huge family in a huge home and everything would be perfect."

I blew my breath upwards towards my eyes to try and fan away the tears that were forming.

"My dreams changed when I realized that not all men are faithful or devoted or want a family," I began again. "I'm not saying that this is the case with your brother because he and I have worked through my insecurities and I am convinced that he loves me," I said as I caught the small smile on her face. "But I don't want to raise a huge family and have them live in this perfect bubble like the ones my parents created. It's just going to get them hurt."

"Wait," she held up a hand. "You're worried about having a big family because you think they'll be just like you and your siblings?"

"Yes," I laughed at it all and wiped my cheeks.

"And what's wrong with that? This world needs more families like yours, Ana."

"We were - and some of us still are - so naive to how people operate in this world. I didn't think that I'd meet women who allow their husbands to be unfaithful. There are such things as mistresses and open relationships and," I shook my head, "that's not something that I was raised around. I didn't think that I'd meet men who held little disregard for women. I didn't think that I'd meet people who manipulate and use others to their advantage. I have had so much people lie to me and..."

"Ana," she touched my arm.

"What do I do, Jess? Raise another troop of daughters and sons who believe that there's only good in this world? Tell my daughters that all men are like their father - caring, honest and hardworking. And tell them that women can do anything," I let out a laugh. "I believed that and look what happened. I can't repeat that cycle of ignorance and have seven other innocent lives tarnished. I just want a family like you and Eric. A girl and a boy who will look out for one another, keep each other strong, rely and trust on..."

"And you don't feel that way about your brothers?" Jessica sighed and scooted closer towards me. "Okay I agree with you a little - because I'm a mother. You want to raise your children the right way and have them believe in fairies and that the good wizards always win," she gestured to Eve with a little laugh. "But you tell your kids along the way that there are bad people out there. Eve knows that, Ana. At the same time, we can't protect our children or our families from everything."

"I don't want my daughters to go through what I went through."

"And you think I don't want the same thing for Eve," she asked with a kind smile. "But all that I went through, I don't regret her."

Eve's laughter broke into our moment. We both turned to see that Eric had finally caught her and was 'destroying' her with tickles.

"You can't be afraid to have a big family thinking that they'll face the same issues. They may have a brand new set of issues. At the same time, having one child," she kept her gaze fixed on Eve, "it has it's own troubles. Nothing in life is perfect. I can't keep Eve from falling on the side walk but I can pick her back up, clean her cut and tell her that everything will be alright. There are good and bad things out there and they affect us every day but that shouldn't stop us from being happy."

Eric and Eve returned shortly after that and they both could sense that I was feeling a bit down. Eve was just the pick-me-up that I needed. She asked if I was okay twice - when she first saw me and then when we dropped them off at their apartment. But in the middle of it all, she joked about everything, asked for me to help color her kids menu at the restaurant, talked about my classes - that sounded boring to her - and even asked about all the houses we saw. She kept me distracted and one glance at Jessica, I knew that she was right.

I didn't want to raise a big family because the only time I saw a big family, I saw pain. I thought about how my brothers and I were raised and felt that I didn't want to do that to my children. I didn't want them to only see good things and then have them go out into the world with a bright perspective only to get thrown into a dark pit. It seemed like a silly fear but it seemed real to me.

I realized that I wanted a strong woman like Jess and a courageous man like Eric, who went through it all and survived. But my brothers and I were just as strong. And we did survive our trials. Eric wanted a family like mine - full of love. And that was how we were just as strong as others. Our strength was in the love of our family, from our family. I survived because as my dad had told me, I knew that no matter how far I flew away, the so-called nest was always there, ready to love me if I got caught in a storm.

"What were you and my sister talking about," Eric asked as we got back to the hotel that night.

I smiled and motioned with my finger for him to come closer. "About how you'd make a good father," I answered as he picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Mm," he groaned in appreciation before leaning forward to kiss me, "to our two children?"

Eric laid me down on the bed as I ran my hands up his arm. "Or maybe more," I whispered as Eric pulled back.

He studied me intently. One of my hands reached up to run through his hair gently, until they rested against his cheek. Slowly his lips turned upwards and his eyes were alight. "When do you want to get started," he asked in a deep voice that caused my eyes to flutter and a gasp to leave my mouth. "I'm guessing your answer is as soon as possible," I felt him smirk against my skin.

It wasn't until the next morning - after our long night of 'baby-making' - did we finally discuss that we would wait until after we got married. It wasn't so much the concept of our children being born out of wedlock - although that was a concern for Eric. A lot of it had to do with the fact that he wanted us to be settled in Erudite. When we had established ourselves and that included the house, car, job and/or pets.

"I think we should look for a place that can have pets," Eric concluded as we finished looking at an apartment that was for sale.

"I'm guessing ixnay on the aceplay," I pointed behind us as Eric chuckled. "Oh, come on that was a decent joke," I shook his hand as we walked away.

Our trip was well-balanced. When Eric had to go to the office, I volunteered to watch Eve on some days. On other days, I had gone to the University campus or studied bus and train routes to and from Jess's apartment so that I knew how to get around without Eric or Jess after we had moved. The campus visit had gone better than expected. I was able to put in my application for late enrollment and Eric suggested that I take the tour with the incoming Freshmen. Eric stayed by my side that first day. But during the second and third days that I was there, I was able to explore other options and even met with a counselor and a professor to help with my transfer.

On days that I had Eve, it was decided that Eric and I would join her and Jess for dinner. On the days where I had not watched Eve then Eric and I would go apartment hunting. Although by the time we had reached our fifth apartment, Eric suggested that we might look into a small house.

"Like suburbia," I asked.

"Why not?"

"It'll be outside of the city, far from your job and the school and..."

"Okay, okay," he nodded with a small smile, "we'll talk more about a house after the kids come." I couldn't help but smile too as Eric pulled me close to him. He gave me a quick kiss. "I suppose we can search for a loft like the one I had in Dauntless."

"You know we could always move back to your father's house in Dauntless later on," I suggested, "live out our retirement days there and have all the grandchildren come over and wreck the house."

Eric's smile widened before I was brought back to him for another kiss. "I love you, Ana."

After we had returned to Dauntless, it wasn't until I started work again that I realized I had not really gone hunting for a job.

"Does Eric want you to work," Myra asked after we had finished working.

"No, well," I paused and scrunched up my face in concentration, "he hasn't really mentioned work. We went there to look at the University - which is panning out kind of nicely," I smiled. "There was the search for where we were going to live but no job."

"You know what you could do," she said, turning to face me as we came to a stop light. "Call up Miss Matthews at HR and inform her that you're moving to Erudite. Word is that she used to work for a Bank there. You might be able to find something part time. And aren't you in the Insurgent program?"

"Yes but what..."

"The Insurgent program helps you get your degree while you're working," Myra replied.

"That's right," I nodded before frowning. "But I'm changing my major so I'm not sure if they would let me."

"You're changing your major?"

Smiling, I nodded. "Eric kind of figured that I wasn't into finances and I confessed that although I loved math in high school, I don't know if I could deal with any more numbers."

Myra hummed in agreement. "I know what you mean. Working at the Bank is nice because who knows when I'll be able to touch thousands of dollars at once - in my lifetime," she said as we both laughed. "But I don't know if I can deal with annual percentage rates and interest rates and all that financial terminology for the rest of my life. I give Mrs. Rodriguez props for that sort of thing."

"Mrs. Rodriguez," I face-palmed, "I didn't let her know that I was going to be moving."

"Oh honey, she already knows," Myra waved her hand in the air.

We pulled up to my apartment. "Since you are going to tell me how she knows," I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously, "did you want to come up for a couple hours before Edward gets off from work?"

Myra nodded appreciatively as she reversed the car to turn into the parking structure.

"So," I said as we got out and walked towards the elevator to head up to mine and Hec's apartment, "how is it that our boss knows I'm moving, when I didn't tell her?"

"Because your roommates with her son," Myra answered as I frowned.

"That Hec! I can't believe he told everyone. You know," I pointed at her, "I blame Lauren for all of it. She told her brother - who is Hec's best friend - and then when I came home it was like all of them knew."

"Well, I'm glad that I found out from you that you were engaged," she nudged me as we got off the elevator. "Edward was worried that you two were going to break up."

"I'm guessing he heard about the proposal," I winced.

"Yeah, he did," she laughed.

I unlocked my door and walked in to a dark room. "Hec?"

"Hey Ana, your lights don't work," Myra replied as I heard her pressing the button over and over.

"Which is weird," I walked towards the outside hallway and looked up and down. "The lights in the building work, why is that these don't work?"

My head whipped around when I heard a muffled noise.

"Myra?"

I stood by the entrance of the door, waiting for her response. My hands immediately fumbled through my bag until I found my phone. I had just unlocked it and pressed the dial button when I heard a small crash come from inside the apartment.

"Ana," Myra shouted, "run!"

Debating on whether or not to leave my friend behind, I stood there for a second too long. It wasn't until a shadowy figure started to appear in front of me that my feet turned and bolted down the hallway. I had barely reached the elevator when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hel..."

Whoever it was, covered my mouth with his hand. It was hairy and disgusting. I desperately tried not to gag. Then again, if I threw up in his hand he might release me. I tried to remember all the things Eric had taught me as he pulled me back towards the apartment. I moved my legs up to kick the wall, hoping a neighbor would hear me. My body twisted and turned in his hold, in an attempt to get free.

"Grab her," someone ordered as I desperately tried to claw my way out.

"Where's the other one," the man who had me grunted as I elbowed and bumped my shoulder into his chest.

"I took care of it."

That's when I stopped fighting and shook my head. There was no possible way! How in the world did he know where I lived? I had all my mail forwarded to a P.O. box. Hec didn't put my name on any of the paperwork. How did he find me? I almost dropped to my knees, but the man holding me whipped me around.

Marcus smiled at seeing my face. By now, the other two men had tied my hands behind my back and put a gag over my mouth. He ran a hand down my cheek as I tried to pull away my face.

"I'd say that we should have some time to play but we don't," Marcus kept of the haunting smile on his face as he gestured for three people to come out of my apartment.

I squired at seeing that one of them was wiping a blade that had blood on it. "Mmaah," I mumbled, crying out for Myra. Where was she? What did he mean by he took care of it, took care of her? My mind reeled with all the horrors that could have been done to her.

"She shouldn't have put up such a struggle," Marcus grabbed my face in between his hands and pulled me to face him. "Like I said, if you weren't so valuable," his eyes greedily looked me over as I attempted to pull my face away. Marcus pushed my face to the side only to lift up his other hand and slap me the other way.

There was a slight pounding in my head as I closed my eyes and waited to slip into unconsciousness. I never did. There was slight chuckles and laughter from the other men as I was shook to face Marcus again. Glancing pass him, I saw two other men exit my apartment. It was then that I saw Hec was with them - tied up and gagged.

"Girls are definitely my thing but I know someone who would pay a nice price for a pretty boy," Marcus said as a couple of them smirked.

"Too bad we had to kill the girl," one of the men behind me whispered in my ear as I started to thrash around again.

It wasn't long until both Hec and I were taken away from the apartment. Looking inside as we were dragged pass, I saw Myra on the ground. Tears streamed down my eyes as I thought that I had just lost one of my best friends - one of the very few that I had. I mentally kicked myself for inviting her up. She should have gone home to wait for Edward. He was going to finish work at ten-thirty. If she had just gone home! If I didn't invite her to stay...

My vision was blurry with tears as they ran down my face. I wondered why no one had heard anything. We had four other people who lived on our floor. Then when I saw the last door slightly open with things all over on the floor, it dawned on me that they made sure to take care of everyone who could have witnessed them come in and take me. The more I started to cry. There was a single mother who lived across from us with her two children. I prayed that she wasn't home - that none of them was home. There was an elderly man who lived in the first apartment - the door that was slightly open. I shook my head and continued to cry, thinking about old Mr. Harrison who was murdered by these jerk-offs, these assholes, these cold, ignorant bastards!

"Stop crying," one of them threw me into an SUV.

Hec was pushed into the second SUV that came around the corner. We looked at each other just before they placed a cover over my head.

I thought about the entire incident and how I stupidly had frozen when I should have just ran. I allowed them to take Myra. I allowed Hec to be in danger too. And did I hear Marcus right? Were they going to sell Hec? They couldn't, they just couldn't.

My head went through all these scenarios about what I could have done, should have done! My friend was dead! She was dead.

I was such an emotional wreck that I mentally kicked myself again. If I wasn't wallowing around in this grief, then maybe I could have paid attention to how many right turns or left turns I was taking. Eric had told me to remember stuff like that - sights, sounds, smells. I had panicked and now I wouldn't be able to describe anything to the police or to Eric.

That's when I started to cry a bit more. What were they going to do to me? Would I ever see Eric again? Or my parents, my brothers? Would Blossom be able to find me? Would Dillon, Peter or even Edward miss me? I knew I was going to miss all of them, especially Eve. And Jess, I thought sadly.

"Eric," I whispered and slouched forward, dropping my head and continued to sob.

My body felt like it was on the edge and full of pain all at the same time. I wasn't sure why.

Just as I started to relax, the man sitting next to me pulled me out roughly. I let my feet limp and he had to call someone else over to get help with dragging me wherever it was that we were going. They released my hands only for me to be tied up again as I was made to sit down on a chair. It was a metal chair, hard and cold. I scolded myself for only paying attention now to my surroundings. It was a damn good thing I didn't become an agent for the CIA. I wouldn't have paid attention to things like this - not the way that Blossom would.

Blossom, I thought. She wouldn't rest until all these idiots were locked up. They would get theirs, I thought as I heard Hec placed next to me in another chair.

Suddenly, a bright light hit my eyes and I blinked constantly to adjust to the brightness. They had pulled the cover from off our heads. Hec was sitting right across from me. It was possible five or ten feet away. We were both still gagged, so I couldn't ask him if he was okay or if we could plan something about an escape. And my assumption about the metal chair was correct. Looking down, I saw that they hadn't bolted the chair or anything. Perhaps, I could pick it up and drag myself away or something. I looked around and so did Hec but we couldn't see anyone in the warehouse with us. At least it looked as though we were in a warehouse.

"You're still in Dauntless, if you're wondering."

My back straightened and my eyes narrowed at the end of the room that his voice came from. As if to confirm it, he stepped out of the shadows and smiled at me.

"It's very nice to see you, JoyAnna," Cain smirked. "Was there any trouble," he asked.

Marcus walked over next to him along with a few others. I studied each of their faces the best that I could. If I ever got out of here, I'd describe each and every single one of them. "She had her colleague with her," Marcus handed Cain a card.

"Myra Jane Valdez," Cain read from the card. "Such a shame to waste such a pretty face," he handed the card back to Marcus. "And you're certain that she's been taken care of?"

"I'm certain," Marcus smiled at me.

Cain stalked towards me, smiling the entire time. I narrowed my eyes and kept them on him, hoping he would sense how very pissed off I was. He smirked and knelt to my eye level. "I've missed you. Have you missed me?"

Gritting my teeth, I tried to move my feet forward to kick at him. I shouted against the gag and thrashed against the restraints to get at him. He only laughed and continued to stay in the same spot as if he knew that I wouldn't be able to move any further from where I sat. The other men who were there chuckled at my feeble attempts as well.

"I'm guessing she didn't miss you," one of them suggested.

"It seems like she's rather upset," another teased.

"Such a shame because it should be me that is upset with you," Cain pointed to me. "You left me at the altar, baby. And who is this," he stood up and turned to face Hec. "I wanted Coulter in here, not whoever the fuck this is."

"He's her roommate and college friend," a woman stepped forward. My eyes narrowed at her as she looked at me with disdain. "Hello Ana. It's such a pleasure to finally meet the girl who is engaged to my nephew."

My eyes widened at her as Cain came back my side. "That woman right there informed me a week ago that you were in Erudite with her nephew, looking for an apartment to move to. Her men followed the two of you. And you want to know what I found out," he smiled. "You got accepted into ESU." I almost smiled but looked down. "You didn't know, did you? Well, they only sent out the letter yesterday. I think," he chuckled. "And you see that's when I started thinking that there was no way in hell that you'd go and get engaged not even two years after calling it off with me. With me, JoyAnna," he shouted this time, causing me to cringe.

Quickly he knelt in front of me and touched my cheek.

"Don't be scared, baby. I didn't mean to yell," he talked softly.

Who in the world was this man? I can't believe that I was going to marry him.

"I just need to know why you're willing to give him everything when you held out on me?" I shook my head. "You don't know that either, do you?" Cain chuckled and looked back at Eric's aunt. "Your nephew hasn't figured it out yet, has he? Oh man, this is hilarious," he laughed and looked back at me. "JoyAnna, JoyAnna, JoyAnna," Cain repeated, "you are one rich young woman. You have a lot that you're going to inherit. You could be one of the richest heiresses that there are."

I shook my head again.

"Yes, you do," Cain insisted. "Amity Produce and all of its farms is owned by your grandfather. When he passes, you'll inherit one-third of it. Another third will go to Jack and the other to Jordan, but there's rumors that he'll leave his portion to Jensen. From the look on your face, I can see that you don't know that. Well, you would have been told on your twentieth birthday but you were with me in Dauntless."

He held out his hand and some guy walked over to place a gun in it.

"Your grandfather has also left you a lot of land in Amity - practically the whole thing. Your grandmother named you and Blossom the owners of that fucking animal place when she passes. Did you know that my grandfather lost a lot of money and his eldest son because of those animals? Yes, well those animals were being sold to the highest bidder and when the truck crashed in Amity, he couldn't pay and therefore the customer killed my uncle. Such a shame," Cain nodded.

"Why are you telling her all of this," Eric's Aunt asked.

"Because I want her to know that the number one reason why - the only reason why - I would ever consider marrying someone like her," Cain snorted in disgust and pushed my head with the gun, "is because my daddy told me that I was going to get a big payout the second I said 'I do'."

I shook my head and looked away.

"Your Uncle Jephthah's pig farm, Johanna's diner, the community college that your great grandfather had built, the museum there, the underground tunnels with hid my grandfather's gold and diamonds he smuggled into the country. I had to put up with your shit, your fucking whiny, useless ass," he shouted as I started to cry, "in order to get it all back!"

Someone ran into the room and straight towards Eric's Aunt.

She nodded and took a step towards Cain. "Eric is looking for her."

"Wow," Cain laughed, "he must really care about his dumb whore. And to think he's doing all of this and doesn't even know that he's engaged to an heiress," Cain chuckled again. "What does he see in you, huh? What makes you so special?"

"Should we..."

"He won't find her!"

"I wouldn't be so sure. My nephew is one of the best out there. He..."

I winced and closed my eyes as Cain shot his gun up in the air. "He's not going to find her! You know how I know? Do you know how I fucking know," he shouted, looking around at everyone in the room. "You see," Cain waved the gun around in the air, "all these fucking idiots could not find you, JoyAnna. I had the best of the best looking for you," he gestured to me before walking around the room. "Dauntless' corrupt Governor, Candor's chief of police, Erudite's," he tapped the gun to his head, "most brilliant minds and still you could not be found. It's like you went off the radar. Imagine that," he laughed, "my ex, a simple country girl from Amity was able to elude the best men that I had. Your fiance won't be able to do it on his own," Cain walked towards me then.

Tears came down my face as I closed my eyes. Cain's hand reached out, grabbing my face.

"Look at me, dammit! Open your fucking eyes, JoyAnna," he shouted as I whimpered. Reluctantly I did as was told and he smiled. "That's a good girl," he stroked my cheek.

I tried to turn my head away the best that I could but the way that I was tied up did not allow much movement in that department either. His hands went up and pulled away the cloth that covered my mouth. "I hate you," I screamed the second it came off, "you asshole!"

"Wow. You've went and got a mouth on you. Or did your fiance help you extend your vocabulary?"

"You're wrong about Eric! He's going to find me and then you'll see. You'll all see," I shouted around the room.

"How foolish and naive you are," he continued to smile but I saw his Aunt's face falter slightly.

"I was when I was with you, you heartless, conniving, arrogant son of a..."

"Well, that's no way to talk to me, the man you once loved," he chuckled before doing something that made me cringe. He placed his gun in between my legs and slowly slid it towards my center. I began to thrash around in the chair but it was of no use. It only made him go further. "You'd beg for me to play with you before," he smirked.

"You're disgusting," I responded, turning away from him and closing my eyes.

"Look at me!"

"No!"

A force knocked me on the side of the head, causing me to fall back. My head throbbed and I refused to open my eyes then. I just wanted to pass out and wake up back at home - with Eric.

"He's not coming for you, JoyAnna," Cain whispered in my ear as two people moved to sit me back upright. "Mr. Carmichael," he called as I saw David Carmichael step forward, "her cousin works for the CIA. Her other cousin, Dayna has some governmental job, too. Make sure they can't get clearance on anything."

"Blossom already knows about David Carmichael being dirty," I taunted as David stopped and looked over his shoulder at me.

"And how does know that," Cain questioned, looking uninterested.

"Because I told her," I stared at him in the eye. "If Eric is really looking for me, chances are he's already contacted Blossom. And you know what she told me," I leaned forward and smiled - the first one since they had kidnapped me. "She's going to cut off your dick and nail it to the wall for me, Cain baby," I taunted. "You may have had the best men working for you but you're right about one thing," I sat back in the chair. "I'm just a simple girl from Amity with a lot of family and friends that care for me. They'll come and end you."

I held my head high as a few of the men - who could have worked for Eric's Aunt murmured to themselves. David Carmichael huffed and hurried to walk away. I surely hope that Eric had done exactly as I stated. I knew chances are that he might not have called Blossom but there was still that sliver of hope.

"She's definitely not the same girl, Cain," another voice spoke from behind him and I watched as his father, Thomas Banner, stepped forward. "In my day, we taught our women to know their place."

Cain reached for my cheek again.

"You're right. Nobody touches her," he instructed, then smiled cruelly, "until after I've had my fun."


	27. Chapter 26

**Before we begin... I'm not sure what happened. Chapter 10 has been deleted and I'm thoroughly upset about it. I was making an update on my iPhone - silly me because I should have known that I can't type stories properly on my phone - and noticed that when editing chapters, I accidentally deleted it. I apologize for this. I want to say that Chapter 10 was not crucial to the story-line but to me every chapter is. I have put it a substitute chapter (mostly containing the AN) to describe some events that I remember took place.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Love**

I coughed and gasped for air as my head lifted out of the water. I was shirtless - in just my bra and jeans - as Cain pulled on my hair roughly. He had been holding me under the water for a few seconds too long every other couple minutes or so. And every time that he lifted me up he'd tell me to say that I loved him and would always be his. But I refused every single time. I'm not certain how long we were going back and forth but I knew that this wasn't the end. Cain was going to come up with some other tactic. I wasn't sure how long I could last - physically and mentally.

The water trickled down my neck and chest as he held me to him - his face against mine. "Tell me, JoyAnna!"

"No," I coughed.

This time I felt something hard hit my back. I screamed in pain, falling forward from the impact but Cain had a tight hold on my hair and yanked me back. "You will tell me, dammit!"

I shook my head once and he threw my body away from the tank and onto the floor. I began to cough again - from the blow to my back, the impact of hitting the floor or the water still in my system - I wasn't really sure.

"Take off your pants," Cain ordered.

"I won't," I coughed again.

His hands gripped onto my arms, pulling me up with such force that I still wasn't able to recover from my fall. I whimpered as forced me to stand, my head still whirling around in a huge mess.

"Don't," I pleaded softly as he tied my hands back up and raised them above my head. "Cain, don't," I tried again as my eyes blinked and came into focus.

My eyes shut again as he yanked down my jeans roughly. I tried to wiggle my body away from his grasp but it only made him angrier. He hit my shoulder and I gasped as I felt the air leave my chest. Sucking in a deep breath, I felt his face against mine.

"Refuse me again and I'll let my men have you," he slowly moved back and I saw on his face that the threat was serious.

My body slumped a bit as he took a step back and allowed his eyes to roam my body. I looked up at my hands that were tied and hanging to a hook as he started to take off my jeans again. I heard him chuckle and felt his breath on my bare thigh. I wanted to lift my leg and kick him. If I did, he would send me to his men. But at the same time, I couldn't stomach him touching me.

He has before, he has before - I chanted in my head, trying desperately to calm myself down. But I knew deep down inside that this was something I didn't want, no matter how many times it had happened before. This wasn't us in a relationship, this wasn't us being engaged, living with each other. This was some sick, twisted, disgusting guy that had his hands around me. I shook my head and involuntarily lifted my knee when I felt him tug at my underwear.

Cain caught my leg just before it hit his chin and he laughed harder. "What's the matter, baby," he asked tauntingly as he stood up slowly, his hand trailing a path up my body. I tried to picture myself someplace else, anywhere but here. "Matching panties," he hand rubbed my waist and I flinched away. "It has a little lace on it, too."

My bottom lip trembled as my eyes watered. "Stop, please," I whispered as his hand reached my bra and he began to grope my chest. I screamed and attempted to move away again.

He wrapped his arm around my hips, pulling me back against him. "Did you say 'please, Cain'?" I struggled against him as he tightened his arms. "'Please, give it to me'," he questioned, "is that what you said, JoyAnna? Or was it 'please, give me to your men', huh?"

"No," I shouted, lifting my knee again.

This time it connected but not in the spot I wanted it to. It hit his pelvis, just above his private part. He grunted in pain. But that didn't deter him in any way. Cain massaged where I had kicked him before roughly grabbing me and pressing his lips to mine. I struggled again, which only forced himself more onto me. His hand grabbed my face, holding it tightly as he finally pulled back to look at me. I felt sick all over.

"Why are you fighting this, JoyAnna," Cain shouted. "Huh," he grip on my face squeezed.

"It's wrong."

"It's wrong," he repeated, mockingly in a baby-voice.

"I don't want you touching me, please Cain."

"There you go again with the 'please Cain'. You know that's pretty inconsistent of you," he moved in again.

"Stop," I pleaded.

"Stop," he repeated as he kissed my cheek.

I sobbed and attempted to pull away again but he just kept his lips on me. They were moving against my neck when I whipped my head around to get him away. "No, don't."

"Doesn't it make you feel good, baby," Cain groaned as I felt his hand reach up to grope me once more.

"It feels gross and dis..."

I screamed in agony as he twisted his other hand in my hair, pulling at it. "I'm making you feel gross? Is that what you're saying?" He continued to shout and jerk my body back and forth. The movement caused my headache to grow. My chest began to heave as sobs spilled form my mouth with pleas for him to stop. "Shut up! Shut up, you hear me!"

"Just let me go, please."

"No," he shouted and forcefully pressed our lips together. I mumbled in protest and thrashed my body. Cain yanked my head back again, gripping onto my hair and twisting my head to the side. "Tell me you love me, JoyAnna! Tell me that you want this!"

"You're hurting me," I cried.

And for some reason that made him stop.

His hands kept their hold on me and as I looked up through the tears I had for the first time that he was apologetic for what had just happened. Cain released me slowly and took a couple steps back, shaking his head as though he were in a daze. I shrunk back also, titling my head away from him and finally allowing myself to cry. I hated myself for being weak. I hated myself for having put my two best friends in danger - one of which cost her, her life. I hated myself for being happy - happy that I was with Eric when Cain was hiding in the shadows - waiting to take me out of my dream world. Then I hated Cain for putting me through this. I went through all this self-loathing before I realized that Myra, Hec, Eric and everyone else who cared about me wouldn't want me to break again. I could get through it, I had to.

"I," Cain began but was interrupted at the sound of knocking. "Come in," he ordered as I strained to look at whoever it was coming into the room.

"Cain, we got some bad news. Half of Eaton and Matthew's men are gone."

I gasped and blinked at the place where the voice was. It was so familiar.

"Are you done with her, yet," one of them asked as the others chuckled.

"You want her next," Cain questioned.

"I feel that I deserve it," he spoke.

The others chuckled. "Look at Johnny here, taking charge," someone teased whoever this 'Johnny' was.

"I've been part of the detail that has been watching her, at least let me have a taste," he requested and I squirmed, trying to pull my hands free.

"After I'm done," Cain agreed as I choked back another sob. Cain made a gesture and I was pulled off the hook that was hanging in the middle of the room. Immediately my knees buckled and I dropped to the floor. "Don't worry, she's not broken. And when you have her she'll be hot and ready for you," he said as they all laughed. I curled into a ball as I felt one of them run his hands down my side. "Now what is this that I hear about Eaton and Matthews?"

The hand moved away. Whoever it was, stood at attention. "Eaton had two properties that were raided. Matthews had one warehouse that was raided and two more are under attack as we speak. It's as if all these secret locations are being uprooted. They're looking for her."

"People are disappearing, communication lines are going down. Either their hiding or..."

"Someone is taking them out," Cain finished. "What do you folks have on the Rodriguez kid?" There was silence. "The one that Marcus bought back with her," Cain described with a forceful tone.

"He's the same age as JoyAnna, going to community college, working part-time," the guard began, "his sister is married to a cop. His father is a retired lieutenant. Nothing out of the ordinary. Marcus wants to sell him."

"I know that part," Cain waved him off. "But there's nothing else that would suggest that they'd organize this quickly?"

"I mean he does have connections to the police department," one of them answered uncertainly.

"You know we can handle a couple of beat cops. What about the girl? The one that was in the apartment," Cain questioned.

"She's dead, according to Marcus."

"Worked with JoyAnna at the Bank," another guard listed, "just like the others."

"But unlike the others, she's a real hire. Miss J didn't put there because she's a 'Center girl'."

"There's really nothing threatening in her life."

"So how is it that they know where to look," asked Cain. "Hhm? How do they know that Marcus is the one that took her? How do they know to search Jeanine's warehouses? And what is going on with everyone disappearing? Are they dead?"

"We can't tell for sure."

"We're trying to establish..."

Cain held up his hand. "You can't tell for sure," he repeated and shook his head. "You're all useless. Find out how they know where to look."

"They haven't come close to where we are so..."

"I don't care if they're close or if they're a billion miles away," Cain shouted and his voice vibrated in the room. "The point of the matter is that they're looking for her and obviously turning up all these hidden locations that they shouldn't know about."

"Maybe Eaton's son is working with Eric."

"That could be..."

Cain stood up and they stopped talking. "Come back when you all have the right answers. Leave me," he instructed.

One by one, I heard the footsteps leave and the door shut. I was left alone once more with Cain. I tried to sit up but my body was tired. Mentally I was still upset with myself. Emotionally, I was not sure if I was going to make it. And I felt hurt all over.

"Do you know what's going on?"

I shook my head. "I've been here with you the whole time."

"We still have your friend Hector," Cain said, huffing in frustration. "That's right," he concluded as though a light bulb went on in his head. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend now, would you?"

"No," I licked my lips and realized where he was going with this.

"So, to keep him safe you'll tell me what I want to hear, won't you?"

"No."

"No?" Cain shook his head and chuckled. "There's no point in resisting any longer. I know you, JoyAnna. I know that you'll do anything for your family and your friends. It's just how you were raised. You believe in family, unity, love and..."

"I also believe in strength and courage," I replied. "And my friends wouldn't want me to concede to the likes of you," I tried to sit up but he immediately knelt over me.

"What's his story, huh?"

"As if I'd ever tell you."

"Why do you have an apartment with him when you're engaged to someone else? Doesn't Eric worry that you'll cheat on him," he lifted an eyebrow, "or does Eric keep you on such a tight leash that Hector knows if he touches you that Eric will kill him?"

"Eric understands my friendship with Hec is just that, Cain, a friendship," I answered looking at him with pity. "Eric trusts me. I'm allowed to have friends. I'm allowed to have my own space when I need it."

Cain shook his head and then looked away. "You believe then what I've told you all those years? That a guy and a girl can just be friends?"

I snorted lightly. "You were more than just friends with a lot of those girls. I mistakenly believed that they were your friends when it was plainly obvious that they were your sluts that you slept with. Hec had a girl who cheated on him too. He understands what it's like to go through the pain and feel the loss of love. We just understand each other."

"He's pulling a smooth one on you, JoyAnna."

Shaking my head, I replied, "No, he's not. Because there are honest men out there. They're hard to find but they're out there. Eric has been over the apartment on a number of occasions. He's gone out with Hec and I. And as I said he is okay with me having friends, my own space. It's different from what you describe as a relationship."

"I owned you. You were going to be my wife!"

"You never owned me, Cain. I'm still a person. I can still make my own decisions. You took that all away and imposed upon me your own ideals, your own thoughts on what a proper relationship was. You told me that it was okay to flirt with others and that my hurt feelings were silly and nonsense. But Eric doesn't do any of that. He said that its wrong to even look at another woman. Once you look, the temptation is there and he is content with what he has. And that's me!"

I rest my head back and closed my eyes, allowing myself to take this breather that he gave me from the small amount of torture I received.

"That's how love works, Cain. You both have to be patient and understanding about how the other feels, what their concerns. You work with their strengths and not exploit their weaknesses. That's why I'll never admit that I ever loved you," I opened my eyes to see his head snap back to look at me. "I finally see what love is and it wasn't because of you."

Anger flooded his face as he stood up, pulling me with him. He held onto my arm as he led me to the other end of the room and sat me on a chair. I huffed and glanced around, trying to see through the darkness. Cain grunted as he pushed a table towards me. It bumped me and I grimaced but he didn't apologize for it. He pulled out pictures and pictures of Eric with other women.

"Is this love," he shouted, gesturing towards it.

"I know those aren't real."

"Then you're stupid," Cain slammed his fists on the table, "we've caught him cheating on you when he's been having those so called business trips. Here he is with," he began but holding up a picture but I looked away. "Look at it, JoyAnna!"

"I have," I screamed, turning towards him. "And believe me, I was hurt at first but after discussing it with Eric..."

"What lies did he give you, huh? What lies," Cain flew the picture at my face.

"Love is patient and understanding," I argued with him. "We talked about it. He was willing to provide proof from the hotels that he stayed at. That first time I thought he was with someone else, my cousin Dillon was staying with him. He's been able to reaffirm his loyalty to me at every turn."

"Even after these pictures? I mean some of them," he glanced around and that's when I sat up, glaring at him.

"It was you, wasn't it? It was you who sent those pictures to my job. It was you that's been behind the text messages," I demanded to know.

Cain and I stared at one another, unflinching. It wasn't until he shook his head and turned away, that he finally began to talk.

"Elena told me that you had begun dating someone. Marcus confirmed that he had seen you with Eric Coulter on more than one occasion. He knew where your apartment was but you disappeared for a while and then we knew that's when you were with him. Unfortunately, no one knew about his apartment. And Marcus couldn't really do any work from prison now, could he?"

"So, you had David Carmichael get him out," I stated more than questioned as the pieces began to fall together.

"David was the one who suggested that because you were the one in a relationship with Eric that it was a baseless accusation to get Marcus behind bars and tarnish his reputation," Cain walked around the table.

"The police even stated that," I confirmed as Cain lifted an eyebrow at me, "they asked if I made it up so that I could protect my boyfriend's family. Apparently Marcus Eaton and Jeanine Matthews have some sort of vendetta against one another. But that's not true, isn't it," I smiled.

He tilted his head to the side. "What makes you say that?"

"It's true that they have their differences of opinion. They may be in competition with one another, pit their men against each other and do everything to make the other look bad. But the reason why is because of you and your father," I added. "They all work for you, don't they?"

"Are you wearing a wire," he questioned, standing straighter.

"You've undressed me, remember," I sassed. "I'm sure you would have found the wire by now. And even if I was, what would I have to gain by wearing a wire, Cain," I asked, shaking my head. "I already know that you have lawyers, federal agents, police officers and even Dauntless's Governor on payroll. I'm guessing that a lot of people know that too. I don't know why you're so afraid of others finding out. Your family seems untouchable."

Cain crossed his arms across his chest and sat on the edge of the table, facing me. "You forgot one little thing I failed at," he smirked and leaned forward. "You."

"Am I really going to inherit everything," I asked.

"You honestly don't know?"

I shook my head.

"And you expect me to tell you?"

"You've started already," I said quietly, "why not finish it? And besides, there must be something inside of you that had a small ounce of care for me."

"What makes you say that?"

"You did stop," I pointed out. Cain looked me over before a guilty look caught his eye. "I'm guessing that all the girls here were willing to get into your bed. You've never..."

"No, I haven't," he confessed.

I sucked in a deep breath and looked away from him. A part of me felt thankful - I didn't know why. Was I grateful that he hadn't raped anyone before? Or maybe because I knew that it was his first time and that he would feel guilty about it? I wasn't sure. My bottom lip trembled slightly and I bit on it with my teeth, hoping that the tears wouldn't come out again.

"Would you have..."

Cain made a clicking noise with his teeth before sighing. "I can't tell you, that. I did," he paused and cleared his throat. "I did get excited. But when you said that I," another pause. "When you mentioned that I was hurting you, I didn't feel so good about myself. Girls are usually begging me for it."

I snorted and shook my head. "Of course," I sassed.

There was a small moment of silence before I turned back towards him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Not everything," I answered. "I just want to know who you are and what made you choose me."

"You know who I am."

"The person that you are," I replied. "We were engaged before, Cain. There was a time in my life that I believed you to be the husband I'd spend the rest of my life with." Cain looked away from me. "Marcus's son said there was something special about me."

"Tobias," Cain asked. "You've met him?"

I nodded. "Why else would his father go through so much trouble to take me? Why would Eric's Aunt not help him when I was being attacked?"

He shook his head.

"Well, I think I know why. The reason they fight is because they fight for your approval," I assumed. "You're the big boss or your dad is," I shrugged. "Either way, their vendetta is just a cover of sorts. They want to know who is the better second man or woman. Who will help the 'prince of darkness' rule his empire?"

Cain chuckled. "You're right about a few things. Marcus is a good manipulator. He looks good in the community but deep down inside there's a monster that likes to exploit children. Jeanine is an intelligent mastermind. She is goal-oriented and determined. There's also a dark side that likes to play with chemicals and illegal weapons of destruction. They have their talents and uses for helping my family expand."

Cain glanced at me and then looked away again.

"My father said to test their loyalty every now and then. When Tobias defected, I had to make sure that Marcus didn't know that his son's best friends were cops. Jeanine took it upon herself to arrange for Tobias's downfall."

"By kidnapping Tris," I questioned.

"Of course everyone thinks that it was because her father is a politician," he chuckled. "That was just a bonus. The daughter of someone highly influential could fetch a pretty dollar on the market."

I made a gagging noise causing him to chuckle again.

"As I said before, forcing girls isn't really my thing. Not when I got a lot of them here who beg for it," he added.

"You're despicable. So, you did all of that to me just so what..."

Cain shrugged, "boost my ego? Honestly, JoyAnna, what type of answer do you want from me? Yeah, okay, I probably wouldn't have gone through with raping you. But I'm no saint. I still want you to admit that I am the best," he gestured to himself. "And you sat there earlier, in front of my men and my father and basically defied me. You never fucking did shit like that before," he pointed at me accusingly.

"So, I learned how to use my brain and my mouth," I shrugged.

"You got a right fucking attitude on you, too."

"Can you stop with the cussing," I rolled my eyes.

"You're not supposed to be having it easy here. I don't care if how I talk makes you uncomfortable."

"Or what you talk about," I replied. "So, Jeanine had Tris kidnapped?"

"They brought her in. She was basically all sass like you, too. Jeanine couldn't get her to budge at all. Even after putting her under all these serums and simulations," he shook his head. "I kept thinking a girl like that, I almost thought of keeping her for my own personal use," he added. "She punched a couple guys out when Jeanine tried to take her. Jeanine's men aren't really the best physically, neither are Marcus's. I think that's why you were able to break both Diesel and Harold's arms."

"Diesel," I questioned, "why does that name sound familiar?"

"Blaze's younger brother," Cain answered before smiling and looking up. "Oh yeah, I didn't tell you? Blaze and X they work for me." He turned away and pulled out another folder, spreading out its contents over the desk. "They were the ones who couldn't find you. You called X twice after the break up and I told him to keep a track of your number. But then you ended up finding your own apartment. It was Marcus who saw you and then said that I had questioned his loyalty, why not give Jeanine a chance to prove hers."

"She stepped back and watched as Marcus stalked me, attempted to kidnap me and..."

"She also showed her sister's loyalty to me and my father," he finally came across something he liked and threw it across the room.

"Miss Matthews," I looked at the picture of the woman who hired me to work for the Bank.

"She's Jeanine's sister, Eric's mother," Cain clarified. "She had always been on the fence, after her husband defected. Then her daughter had to go and have a baby. Apparently being a grandmother makes you question you life's choices. She almost left. But Jeanine is working on something that I need, something that I want, something that will make people compliant and easy to control. I needed her team to be completely devoted to their task."

"And whenever Eric contacted his mother she couldn't come to visit him because you kept her working," I pieced some of it together.

"Marcus was doing such a horrible job at getting you though that I almost pulled the plug on him. It's the whole reason why I told both Marcus and Jeanine that I needed Tobias and Eric to come back. Marcus and Jeanine have their uses but those two," he spoke of Eric and Tobias. "Those two are marvelous at what they do. Wonderful fighters, excellent marksman and of course they know all the tactics inside and out. They have all this potential," he chuckled darkly. "It was almost too good to be true when I heard that you - my dumb, small-town ex-fiance - was dating Eric Coulter. Of course I wanted his mother to fire you."

"Eric would have questioned it."

"Damn right he would have," Cain answered. "Then of course there was the fact that Eric had some people on the inside working for him." He grabbed an electronic tablet and showed me a picture - more like a video feed - of Brandon being punched and kicked.

"Brandon," I shouted, wiggling in the chair.

"He apparently changed the locks on your apartment," Cain stated. "It wasn't a one-man job, so..."

I winced when Brandon fell down from the beatings. "Is he..."

"He's still alive," Cain put the tablet down. "Now he's been put away in some place safe, so I know that them finding Marcus and Jeanine's hideouts aren't Brandon's handy work. But Marcus not being able to do his job, well that's," he chided. "That's the fault of Jeanine's men. How odd, I would think that there are men who work for me that are still loyal to Tobias and Eric."

There was a gunshot on the tablet. I looked away and shook my head.

"Don't worry, like I said he's still alive. That was probably just a flesh wound."

"You're sick."

"Mm," he hummed in agreement. "It was obvious that Marcus was failing because Eric had people working for him. I just had to find out who they were. And I know there's more. There are worst fates that await them."

I sucked in a breath and shook my head again. "All these people," I mumbled, "you don't have to hurt them, Cain. You..."

He slammed his fists down, causing me to wince. "My father is handing everything over to me. I have to do things right. I can't be a failure or all of this," he gestured around him, "it all goes away. Now all I need is for you to..."

"Why me?"

"Why you," he looked confused.

"Why did you chose me Cain? I can see who you are by what you've shared with me," I explained. "Remember I only had a couple questions. I wanted to know who you are and why your family went after me. It's obvious that you are the dangerous, conniving son of a criminal family. Your callous with your treatment of women and driven by power. But why me?"

"Because it was easy," he replied.

"That's not good enough."

Again he shook his head.

"Why me, Cain?"

Cain swallowed and sighed. There was a moment of silence that passed between us as I looked at him and he stared down at the ground, debating about what to tell me or not. I wondered how I was able to do it. Earlier he seemed intent on proving me wrong about myself and about Eric. Did he notice that I wasn't going to break that easily? I wasn't entirely certain but I was enjoying this little break from insanity.

 _JESSICA_

 _My eyes darted back and forth in the room. I had known this warehouse would be full with men. I didn't think that we would have been able to take them out that quickly. My palms were still sweaty from the earlier altercation and I wiped them along my pants before scanning the room again. It had been going on five hours since Ana's disappearance and it well into the early morning. I finally found the person that I was looking for and jogged towards him._

 _"She wasn't here."_

 _"Eric," I placed a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off._

 _"We're running out of time," he said. "We're attacking all the lower level places, thinking that she's still in transport. What if they've already moved her to the Banners? You and I don't know where their houses are. Tobias doesn't even know where they are."_

 _I glanced behind me to see Tobias with a few police officers - some who were working undercover in his father's group, taking out a sex-trafficking ring - and also a couple of Marcus's men who were loyal to Tobias. They had said if we could mobilize and attack in the first couple hours we could find her in transit. Eric acknowledged this, too. So, we had been throwing apart Marcus and Aunt Jeanine's holdings._

 _"Perhaps we should call her family," I suggested._

 _"And tell them what, Jess," Eric whirled around to face me. His face was boiling with anger, his eyes murderous and his hands ready to tear anyone apart. "Tell them that I loss their daughter to some sick psychopath? Tell them that our mother or our Aunt is helping? That you and I were part of all of it, too," he shouted as a few people stepped towards us. I held up my hand as Eric kept ranting. I knew he had to get this all out. "Tell them that the man who loves her is just some criminal? That because I love her that she's in danger?"_

 _"We don't know that," I shook my head._

 _"That's the only reason why they took her, Jess! Because I love her," he said and that's when I noticed the crack in his voice. "They have the woman that I love, Jess. I'd die for her and they know it!"_

 _My brother fell to his knees and I couldn't help but feel my heart break for him._

 _"I'm the reason why they took her."_

 _"It's not true, Eric," I knelt beside him and wrapped my arms around my brother as he began to cry and scream into my shoulder._

 _"Tell me we can find her, Jess," he gripped the sleeve of my shirt. "Tell me," he mumbled as I felt his tears begin to soak through._

 _I held him tightly to my chest and gritted my teeth as I looked over at Max and a few others who began to congregate around us. "Don't worry, baby brother," I assured him, a darkness coming to my voice that I hadn't heard in a while. "We'll get her back. And they'll pay for taking her from you. I promise."_


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Helpless**

Bile rose to my throat and threatened to spill forth. Another hand reached up to grope at me and that did it for me. Noticing that I began to gag, one of the men slapped my face.

"You throw up on us bitch and we'll have you scrubbing the floor, you hear me," he threatened as the others that were around me began to snicker.

I didn't dare lift up to look at Cain again. After our short conversation - and me foolishly assuming that he would let me go - he allowed a few of his men to return. They tied my hands back up, the rope hanging from a hook on the ceiling, as they began to touch and kiss me. I had never felt so disgusted and betrayed before. He admitted that he did not love me, maybe he cared a little. But that was the extent of his affection. He wanted me purely for money, for selfish reasons.

"Amity's golden girl," one of the men in the corner chuckled, "representing the illustrious Summers family - the pride of Peace County."

"And she's all ours, boys," another one taunted, grabbing my breast and licking my neck.

I coughed again, gagging at the thought of being touched by disgusting hands. But almost immediately my head whipped up at the voice off to the corner. He had mentioned _Amity's golden girl_. He called my family the _pride of Peace County_. Only someone from Amity would know about that - would know about what my grandparents and parents did during that infamous storm that swept through half of our country. It had hit Amity hard. Abnegation had suffered the worst loss imaginable and it was my family who helped their families return to normalcy.

"Go with happiness," I whispered as everyone laughed except that voice who spoke.

He stood up and walked slowly towards me then. "Peace be with you," he replied.

I attempted not to give it away and I knew that he didn't want to either. A hand came across my face then and I knew - there was definitely someone who was fighting for me on the inside.

"I don't know what you saw in her," the inside man raised my head.

"I know," Cain smirked. "I feel like I deserve something extra in return for spending so many years with her - listening to her whiny voice, tolerating her incompetent family." He chuckled then as though he thought of something amazing. "Perhaps my Dad will let me fuck your cousin Daisy. She's what, fourteen now?"

"You're sick."

"Do you remember how much it hurt when we first did it," he taunted, "and how I kept the pace going because god it felt so good to pop your cherry? I remember you crying a bit and told me to slow down but I didn't." He shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "What I wouldn't give to hear sweet, little Daisy beg for me."

"I hate you," I shouted as the men laughed. "I fucking hate you and I hope you die!"

They continued to laugh at me and a sudden recollection of a dream I had entered my mind. I remember waking up, screaming and kicking. Eric had gathered me up in his arms. That's all that this was - a huge nightmare. And soon, I'd wake up.

"Cain," someone ran into the room then. "They're here."

"Who's here," Cain stood up, his chair pushing backwards and scratching the floor.

I released a sigh of relief and barely got a smile on my lips. "Eric," I mumbled softly, feeling more relaxed than I ever thought that I could be. This was just an awful nightmare.

"Shut up," one of the men hit me.

Renewed excitement and anticipation must have been the right antidote to a slap because I didn't feel a thing. There was no longer any physical pain. My heart was beating, bursting at the seems. He reached his arm back and was about to do it again. I didn't cringe but looked straight at the guy. Eric was just outside. I knew it, I could feet it. The man immediately stepped back and put his hand down. But one quick glance over my shoulder told me that it wasn't my cold stare that made him back off.

Thomas Banner stood there, his hand gripped my arm hard. "You ruined everything."

"Stop it, Dad. You're hurting her," Cain stepped forward then.

"Good," Thomas told him. "Then we can hurt her the way she hurt us, the way she hurt you."

"They're here Dad. The CIA, FBI," he was so close to both me and his dad when he leaned down to finish with, "the Coulter's." I wish I could say that I felt a sense of satisfaction in me because I could have sworn Cain looked scared.

"We can take care of a couple of cops," Thomas turned to yell at his son.

"Carmichael is gone," the man who had barged in to announce Eric's arrival, announced that bit of news also.

Thomas's head snapped sharply towards the man. "What did you say," he sneered, as if he was threatening the man to speak such a foolish thing again. The man opened his mouth and Thomas nodded at someone else.

It was then that I did cringe as a gunshot went off and the man fell to the ground.

"Does anyone else want to fucking say something stupid?" Nobody nodded, shook their head or even breathed in that moment. "That's what I thought." He looked to me again and motioned with another nod of his head towards my hands. Someone released me slowly and my body crumpled to the ground. Another person picked me up. "Cain and I will take care of her. The rest of you, make sure we get out of here alive."

Whoever was holding me, handed me over to Cain. Cain slowly put my feet onto the ground. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Of course the bitch can walk," his father scolded him. He grabbed my arm again and dragged me towards a wall, shoving a phone into my hands. "You're going to call your boyfriend, cousin or whoever else is out there and tell them to back the fuck off!"

"I don't know if I, ah," I screamed and doubled over as he kicked me stomach. My hands held my midsection as I gasped for air.

"You listen to me," my body slammed back against the wall. My bare back hitting the surface caused my breath to hitch and my head to whip back and forth. I felt like a scrambled egg. It hurt now. Earlier I was floating on this bubble of confidence. Now I could feel everything. "You listen good, bitch," Thomas Banner took my face between his hands. "Your family stole everything from mine and I intend to get it back. So you're going to call your silly-ass boyfriend and tell him to back down or I'll be forced to take you down with me," I felt the hard, cold end of a gun press to my temple. "I have come too far to go back now. I want my due."

I swallowed in a breath and shook my head.

He was about to respond but we were interrupted yet again by a beeping sound coming from Cain. He reached into his pocket and lifted it to his ear. "Yeah?"

A moment of silence and then it showed on Cain's face. He put the phone down and looked up at his father with frightened eyes.

"They had another inside man," Cain told his father warily. "He opened the doors and released our files at the same time. Plus," he stopped.

"What," his dad questioned.

"They went to our house and arrested Mom and Beth."

Thomas Banner flew into a rage then. He punched the wall, next to my head. I screamed and covered my eyes, his fist missing me by mere inches. Just when I suspected that he had finished, he grabbed my hand with his bloodied one and turned towards his son. "You had your chance, boy," he said.

No!

His hand lifted but before he could do anything, Cain threw his fist forward and landed a blow against his father's face. The gun went off but shot at an empty spot in the room. I screamed before wiggling free. Thomas Banner stood up and started to fight with his son. I didn't know what had drove them to such madness but I wasn't about to stick around and watch. This was it.

I pushed to my feet and began running wildly down the halls. I kept turning around, left or right, up the stairs or down the stairs. My mind was confused, my body started to ache and the sounds of gunfire and explosions continued to go off in my head.

"Eric," I shouted stupidly - a part of me prayed that he would hear me and another part said that if he couldn't, chances are that Cain would. What the hell was wrong with me? I took another sharp turn and saw a door at the end of the hall. Perhaps I could hide in there. I had to do something.

The door felt miles away as I was yanked onto my back.

"No," I kicked out.

"Don't you dare," Cain gripped my hair. "My father was right. None of this would be happening, if it weren't for you!"

"You're the one who kidnapped me!"

"You're the one who owns everything that I want and I'm going to get it," he pulled me up to stand.

We continued to walk forward, going back the way that I came, when I noticed a body on the ground.

"No," I shouted. "What kind of bastard, are you? Why would you do that? He's your father. He's your father," I tried to pull my hands free and began to hit Cain's chest.

"Why are you crying," he pulled me towards him. His body pressed against mine as his arms wrapped around my waist. "You didn't really care about him. I know you didn't. And I'm pretty certain that you wanted him dead for what he's done. You got your wish, now it's time to get mine."

"No, Eric," I screamed as Cain led me away. It was futile.

Tears spilled from my eyes as I was led down dark hallway after dark hallway. A few people were shouting at one another about the situation. I heard men giving orders to other men about getting out. One man came towards us and asked if he should prepare the SUV, the boat or the helicopter.

"No," Cain barked.

"But Cain, you need to get out of here. Our defenses are failing. We're..."

I jumped at the sound of another gun shot. Cain kicked a door to his side and pushed me into the room. He sat me on a chair, roughing yanking my hands behind me and tying them up. I had never been more uncomfortable, nervous and afraid in my life. I could talk down to Cain earlier but this seemed to be different. His father was dead - murdered at his own hands. His mother and sister had been arrested. He was likely on the edge of insanity. Yes, this was different and I felt like a fool now.

"What are you going to do with me," I questioned as he began to close the doors in the large room.

"If I had unlimited time, I know exactly what I would do with you."

The look in his eyes made me sick. I wiggled in the chair - stupidly wondering why I decided to do that now and not earlier. "Eric is going to murder you with his bare hands," I threatened him, staring straight back at him as he chuckled and returned to closing the room that we were in.

"That's if he finds you in here."

A few minutes passed by as the silence began to stretch on. Cain walked back and forth, every now and then checking a door or window. He'd disappear from the room and enter one door. From what I gathered was that he was looking for a good escape. If what Cain said was correct and that there was an inside man working - which must have been the person I suspected earlier - then Cain must have known that his chances were limited.

There was a small beeping noise that caught my attention and I tried my best to scoot the chair back to see where it was coming from. I had just hopped all the way around in the chair when Cain's gun pressed against my shoulder.

"Stay put," he ordered before marching towards it.

He hesitated before pressing a couple buttons. There on the screen was none other than Jessica Coulter.

"Well, well, well," Cain tilted his head. "I thought it be your brother."

"Oh believe me, he's not much of a talker and I won't be either if I find out that you've hurt my soon to be sister-in-law," Jess replied.

"Right now, Ana's a little upset," Cain looked back at me. "She's crying and I have her hands tied behind her back. It's a wet fantasy come to life for me, really. The matching lacy bra and panties - that I'm sure she wore for your brother - is mine to enjoy now."

"You're a fucking dead man, Cain Banner," I heard Jess threaten. "You best let me talk to her."

"Are you seriously trying to make demands?"

"Don't give me that act," Jess sassed. "You're not your father. You'll never be. And chances are that he probably left your little ass behind, got on a plane and dug out because you failed."

"You know nothing about..."

"I know enough. Believe me, the second that I heard Ana had been engaged to your sorry ass, I knew that something was up, knew that something was wrong. That's when I remembered that little incident with your Uncle and that my father had been ordered to kill him," Jess said.

"Shut the fuck up," Cain shouted.

"He was such a screw up that his own mother decided to end his life and I know that the same thing is going to happen to you. I know it, you know it," she finalized as Cain's back stiffened. "Now," she sounded calm and I tried to let her voice keep me calm as well. "How you respond is going to determine how long I keep you alive before my brother finishes you off. You're going to let me speak to Ana - privately. If you don't, you know damn well, what I'm capable of, what the others are capable of. I will break down every single defense, every bit of security you have. My father taught my brother and I well and I have to say that we learned a whole lot more than you or your Uncle ever did."

He turned back to look at me before glancing at the screen.

"Don't think I'm done yet because just before my brother strangles you for taking Ana away, I'll castrate you personally. Slowly and painfully," she finished. "Now, I want to speak to Ana."

Cain muttered some choice words as he walked back towards me. He picked me up quickly, chair and all - dragging me towards the screen. I looked up slowly towards it and saw Jess's eyes soften.

"Jess," I fought to control my voice.

Jess turned towards Cain who released my arm, causing the chair to drop and my butt to fall against it. Hissing at the pain, I shifted and turned back towards her. I shut my eyes tightly but that didn't stop the tears from streaming even faster down my face.

"Ana, I know that this is probably a stupid question to ask but are you okay?"

"I've been better," I tried to smile but only started to sob. "I guess I could also be dead so," I shrugged.

"Listen to me," Jess began. "We know where you are."

I shook my head. "Cain said..."

"Ana," she smiled gently. "My father wasn't the only one who knew computers. Eric and I know the layout of this place. We're only a few feet away, okay," she assured me. "Just hold on for a few more minutes, that's all I ask."

"Where is Eric?"

"I'm right here, baby," his voice sounded and just a couple seconds later, Jess's body was replaced with his. "Hey," he smiled and I couldn't believe my eyes. I made a sound between a laugh and a sob, staring back at him as my bottom lip trembled and the tears continued to flow.

"Get me out of here," I said.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Are your hands tied up?"

I nodded and tried to wriggle in the chair.

"Keep moving, okay," Eric instructed. "Flex your wrists, do those kicks and moves that I taught you." I nodded. "Fuck," he shook his head. "I wish," he paused and his hands reached up to touch the screen. The torn expression on his face made my heart break. "I'm so glad you called me."

"What?"

Eric looked down and took a step back. "When Marcus was kidnapping you, I guess you called my phone," he explained. "You know how you always reach into your purse and begin to dial whoever's number?" I laughed lightly causing Eric to smile. "I heard him in the background. That's when I started to mobilize and..." he paused and shook his head. "We were hoping we'd get to you before he transferred you out."

Again, I nodded as I tasted the tears on my lips. "He brought me here. You must have figured it out. I'm so proud of you."

"And I'm proud of you. You're not helpless in there. You understand me?"

"I do," I smiled, calming down slightly.

"I love you, Ana Summers."

"I love you too," I replied before I felt a force knock me over to my side.

"As sweet as that all was, I felt like throwing up," Cain chuckled and turned towards the screen. "Tell everyone to back the fuck off, Coulter. Whoever you got with you, FBI, CIA, police," he began to wave his gun in the air, "tell them to back away. If they call later with that textbook hostage negotiation crap, I will disappear and take Ana with me, you got that?"

Cain ended the call before Eric could respond.

While Cain had been talking to Eric I flexed and wiggled my wrists, just as Eric had told me to do. Now that Cain was done talking, I had made pretty good progress of the rope. Once Cain sat me upright, I knew I would be able to remove at least one hand. And that was good enough for me.

 _I'm proud of you. You're not helpless in there._

Eric's words echoed in my mind and that seemed to be just the right amount of courage that I needed. As if I had waken up from a nightmare and been brought into Eric's arms, assuring me that everything was okay and that he held me now - safe and secure. And sure enough just as Cain pulled her chair so that I could sit up, my hand slipped free. I tried not to smile or let it show as he knelt in front of me. His eyes level with mine.

"I might have to kill you," he told me honestly.

I shrugged with one shoulder. "You got to do what you got to do, right," I replied as he tilted his head.

Cain put the gun down on the side of him. It was like a light bulb went off in my head. Eric and Jess knew where we were, they said that they're close by. I just had to hang in there for a brief moment. And something told me that that gun would help a whole lot if it were in my hands. I just had to distract or throw Cain off balance. But how was I going to do that. He was still staring at me as if he was trying to read me.

"You cared," I licked my lips and looked down at my lap. "You may not have loved me but I know that you cared - probably not a lot but it was enough."

I wasn't sexy enough to tempt Cain - at least in his eyes. He had said so in front of his men, he had even admitted to my face a couple times that I had tried and failed to be seductive. And a small part of me felt stupid. This wasn't the movies, this wasn't some beautiful girl who was kidnapped because the evil man wanted her to become his. No, I thought. This was real life and Cain didn't think I was gorgeous or sexy. He barely could stand the thought of being with me. I almost wanted to cry at feeling these emotions. Here I was, thinking that I could seduce him and get the gun away.

 _I'm proud of you. You're not helpless in there._

Turning back to look up at Cain, I tried to picture Eric sitting there in front of me. Because to Eric, I was everything. "You were my first kiss, Cain," I began. "If I should die, at least you'll be my last."

That sparked his interest. He leaned forward, running his hands up my thighs. I tried not to squirm or think about how disgusting it felt. I thought about Eric, the tattoos on his arms and shoulders. The first night that he had stripped me down and lovingly cared for me on my couch, he told me about his parents, his father, the meaning behind the tattoo about bravery.

 _You're not helpless in there._

Leaning in, Cain brushed his lips against my cheek before bringing his face around to capture my lips. It wasn't Eric, my body shouted. It wasn't Eric, my mind screamed. It wasn't Eric, my heart stopped. It wasn't Eric, my soul died. It felt wrong. And just before I pushed him back, he slipped his tongue in. I tried not to gag, tried not scream, vomit or reject the advance.

Cain's hands slipped from my thighs and up my side. My back arched - not from pleasure but from some sickening disease. I moved my leg forward, unintentionally wrapping it around Cain as he groaned in delight. Just as his lips slipped from my mouth and moved down my neck, I slammed my foot into his calf causing him to scream loudly.

Without thinking about it, I moved my leg again, digging my heel into his calf and springing it up so that it could hit his back.

"You bitch," he snarled, pushing back. He had just reached back for his leg, leaving my body free from his hands and his face unprotected.

 _You're not helpless in there._

Eric had taught me a few moves and now that there was only Cain, something snapped inside of me. This was my 'now or never' moment. I used my head to butt his just under his chin, knocking him backwards. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest thing to do because as I rushed to stand up, my head began to swarm and I fought to gain control of my body as I stumbled forward. Quickly, I pulled at the rope of my tied hand as I heard Cain groan and attempt to stand himself. Just as I turned towards the gun, it was like Cain had regained momentum and glanced at it as well.

We both leaped for it, hitting the ground in a loud thud. My eyes got blurry and I tried to suppress the pain of the earlier head butt. The top of my head pounded as I felt the cool metal of the gun in my fingertips. Cain wrapped both arms around me and pulled me back. I screamed as he climbed on top of me, blood dripping from his mouth. I struggled and clawed at him - the way I remember at the gym. My hand reached out and scratched at his eye, causing his hands to fly away from me and cover them in protest.

He cursed and groaned as I crawled from under him, reaching my hand around the gun and scrambling to stand a few feet away from him. I held it in my hand and pointed towards Cain as he slowly got to his feet, his hand still holding his face.

"Give me the gun, Ana."

My hands were trembling as I shook my head, "never."

"You're going to get hurt," he pointed to the gun, "now give me the gun and it's going to be okay. Alright?"

"Eric taught me," I blurted out.

"Then he's a fool," Cain replied. "What makes him think that one night you won't take a gun and shoot him in the head, claiming it was self-defense?"

"Is that what you were afraid of," I questioned. "That while you slept, your shy, quiet, obedient wife from Amity would take a gun and murder you," I shook my head and went back towards the screen.

"That's where you're wrong, honey," he stated. "There's no way in hell after we were married that I stay in our bed."

My eyes narrowed at him before going back to the screen. I swiped around and pressed a few buttons, every now and then glancing back at Cain to make sure that he was still where he was. After a few attempts, the screen finally showed a familiar face.

"Edward," I smiled and then immediately frowned. "I'm so sorry about Myra, Edward. I'm so sorry," I began to weep.

"Don't," he shook his head and attempted to put on a reassuring smile for me but it didn't help. I knew he was upset. I could see the pain in his eyes. "I just want to take out the bastards that killed her. I think that..." Edward paused and looked down, shaking his head.

"God, I was such an idiot. If I had just..."

"Stop," Edward mumbled, "you can't blame yourself, Ana. Okay?" I nodded. "Now what's going on in there?"

"I got his gun," I said, looking at Cain. "I need help getting out of here, though. I'm still," I sighed and tried to shake the dizziness off. "I'm still a little disoriented."

Cain smirked and inched his way forward causing me to pull the trigger. The gun went off inches away from him as he jumped back. "Damn bitch," his eyes glared at me as he took a couple more steps back.

"Ana?"

"I'm okay. Can you all just hurry," I answered Edward, looking back at the screen.

"Eric is on his way." I looked at Edward and smiled.

Just as I opened my mouth to respond, Cain had ran full speed towards me, knocking the gun out of my hand. I screamed and heard Edward's voice trailing in the background until a loud crash sounded. I glanced up to see Cain had thrown the small monitor to the ground. He turned to me, a predatory look in his face and slowly took off his shirt.

"You're not going to do anything to me, you ass," I pushed myself up but Cain jumped onto me.

Cain pulled onto my hair, making me hiss in pain and anger. I remembered the men pushing me down the hall as I glanced back and saw Myra's body slumped on the ground. I remembered Hec being shoved into an SUV and the taunts that Marcus made about what was to become of him. I remembered the things Cain allowed his men to do, the things he said he was going to do to my cousin. I remembered every gross detail of this entire experience and used that to fuel my body. I fought against him, using my feet to kick out at him, any piece of damage was alright with me. I just had to hold on until Eric and Jess got here.

They were close, I told myself. My head was tilted back as I felt Cain yank at my underwear. That's when I moved my head, Cain's fingers taking a few strands of hair from my scalp. My head was still sore from the earlier head butt and the crash to the ground. And him pulling on my hair only agitated my vision and pain further.

As my head twisted I turned my mouth in and bit down hard on his neck, drawing blood. He slammed my head back against the ground twice. It thumped and vibrated in agony.

"I was trying to be nice to you, Ana," he said as he began to unbutton his pants.

My voice was hoarse and I knew that a part of me sounded pathetic. "Don't do this, Cain," I pleaded.

"All I have to do is get you pregnant," he grunted. "Any child you have inherits it all. That's why it was you," he muttered, using his forearm and pressing it down against my throat.

My hands reached out to push his hands away the best that I could. The pain from my head and the gripping of my throat were causing my eyes to slip close and my body to lax. No, I shouted. I had to stay conscious. I just had to. Cain's leg came up and he held his knee against my leg and waist, keeping me in place as his other hand came around my throat. Now that both his hands were there, they were effectively cutting off my air supply. I gasped, desperately trying to draw a breath. I couldn't even move my legs to kick him as the energy started to flow out of me. No, this wasn't happening.

Cain pressed his hands down with more pressure and I felt like everything was slipping away from me. Slowly, my body was giving up. I was unable to breath, unable to move, unable to fight. Eric, I thought, imagining his face in my head just as my body shut down.

Air immediately filled my lungs, a tingling sensation pumping it through me. I jumped, my body feeling as though it were in overdrive. My hands shot out and hit the restraints that were closing in around me.

"Ana! Ana," the voice shook me and I looked up to see a blurry figure in front of me.

My throat was on fire as I coughed and heaved and reached for anything to stabilize me. My vision was still blurry as the person next to me, scooped me in his arms.

"Come on, it's going to be fine." I recognized the voice but couldn't see a thing.

There was shouting behind me as I felt my body taken from the darkness. A huge light barged in the second we left the room and I wrapped my arms around my carrier's neck. "Eric?"

"He's taking care of some business. Just let me..."

My entire body stiffened. "No, I want Eric," I pushed weakly at my rescuer.

I needed Eric right now, more than I had ever needed him or anyone else for that matter. My entire body ached to have his arms around me and hear his whispers of affection and comfort. More than anything else, I wanted to rest my head against his chest and hear his heart beat, feel it sync with mine.

"Where's Eric?"

"I'm taking you to a doctor."

"No! You will put me down right now and I'm going to fucking wait for Eric," I pushed back. "Eric," I shouted for him.

And that's when I felt something pinch my thigh. I yelped and immediately jerked my body. They had injected me with something and I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit. This time, the effects were calming. Instead of struggling to keep the unconscious state away, I allowed it to overtake me. My eyes shut again and my body lax. I felt myself being carried out of there and being placed on a soft gurney. Voices speaking about my wounds and the blaring of an ambulance lulled me to sleep.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Alone**

My mother set the cup of tea down in front of me and smiled gently. She sat down next to me on the porch swing as I stared out my parent's back yard. I had been in Amity for the past month, recovering and avoiding Eric. I heard footsteps running through the house and winced slightly. Without a doubt, those footsteps belonged to my brother Jimmy. But there were moments when I was still afraid and every little noise of excitement made me skittish.

"Mom, mom," Jimmy shouted happily, "guess what?"

"You need to keep your voice down and don't run in the house. It's not good for me or the baby," my mother reminded him.

More like it wasn't good for your sister's mental state and now everyone has to tiptoe around her because they're scared she's going to break into a million pieces. I rolled my eyes, turning my head away from Jimmy and my mother.

"Benjamin and Madeline are coming over for dinner, too. Dad said that we're going to have a BBQ tonight!"

"I knew that we were having a BBQ but I didn't think your father had invited other people," mom appeared to be shocked but quickly put a smile on her face and turned towards me. "Isn't that nice, JoyAnna?"

"I guess."

"Dad said that Madeline found out if she's having a boy or a girl, like how you did too," Jimmy pointed to our mom's belly. "She wanted to tell JoyAnna."

"Great," I muttered, shaking my head. More people to feel sorry for me.

"JoyAnna, I thought Madeline was your friend," Jimmy came close and placed his hand on my knee.

"Don't touch me," I shouted.

Jimmy's hand shot back like he had been burned. His chin dipped to lay on his chest as he sniffed back the tears. "I'm sorry," he mumbled before running back into the house.

I closed my eyes and hated myself even more as I began to cry. No one had been able to touch me since the incident, not even my own brothers. And the look on my youngest brother's face made me feel like a bitch. I had never really been called one - perhaps by people who were heartless and malicious. But I knew that right now, I felt like a total itch with a capital and bold 'B' for yelling at Jimmy bean.

"He didn't deserve that," my mother said softly but there was a tone of disappointment with her.

"I know."

"And neither do Madeline and Benjamin."

"I don't know if I want to see people tonight."

"You haven't been seeing anyone since you came here!"

"You shouldn't be yelling, mom. Think about the baby."

"I am thinking about all of my babies and that includes you," she lightly hit my shoulder - though I know that deep down inside she desperately wanted to do more. "This dinner will be good for you. You've ignored people long enough."

"I'm just so sick of people doing things for me, treating me like I can't do anything for myself. It drives me crazy," I replied, feeling anxious about the BBQ. "Poor JoyAnna, she was kidnapped, she can't sleep at night, she looks so scared all the time and her life will never be the same. Let's treat her like a baby and put safety locks on all the doors with dangerous chemicals so she doesn't hurt herself."

"That's rude, JoyAnna!"

"But you know that it's true," I replied.

"What I do know is that you need people therapy right now, you need compassion, you need empathy and patience. Everyone is willing to give it to you," my mom touched my shoulder and I closed my eyes, reveling in the physical affection - no matter how short-lived it was. "Talk to me, JoyAnna. Is that how you've really been feeling?"

"Yes. No," I added quickly after before shaking my head. "I don't know."

"The doctor said that you are at that stage where you need to talk things out."

"I know."

After a week of sitting in my room, my father, grandfather and grandmother decided to get a therapist/counselor for me to talk to. My grandmother almost dragged me out of my room but in the end the doctor came to my house. Dr. Janet Edmonds came from Erudite and was paid to stay here for three months. She said that was something normal - especially when dealing with patients who experienced something traumatic in their life. I hated being labelled as a patient for the first three visits. Eventually she got me to come out of the room, then out of the house and finally to the cottage she was staying at near my grandparent's house.

"So, JoyAnna, how have you been this week," she asked me during one progressive session.

I smiled. "I ate dinner with my family. My brother Jordan sat next to me and we talked about the baseball game. The Dodgers are his favorite team."

"That's excellent," she commended.

"But I screamed bloody murder when he reached over and pinched me." She lifted an eyebrow at my statement. "I was teasing him about something, like how we would normally do. And in response he," I stopped and shook my head. "He was just being a brother. We were kidding around and I acted like he stabbed me with a knife. Maybe I should have just let him..."

"No," she waved her hand. "Don't force yourself to do something that still makes you feel haunted."

"I thought I needed to start putting myself into uncomfortable situations?"

"Yes, but not to the point where it manifests the memories and triggers the feelings that you felt of that day," she clarified. "Take your time, pace yourself - even with your family. If too much is too much, then take a step back."

"I just got them back though," I protested. "Do you know how freeing it was to speak to Jordan about something trivial as baseball? I don't even like the sport. But it felt like, I don't know how to describe it."

"You said it was freeing," she noted.

I nodded in agreement.

"That's what I want you to work towards, JoyAnna. You'll soon realize the things that you miss, the things you want. But _you_ need to be the one to get things back to normal. You want and crave interaction with people. It's in your character. I'm not surprised that you joked around with one of your brothers. You just haven't gotten to the physical aspect yet and that's okay."

"But it's been two weeks already. And I wasn't even raped," I protested. "This is my brother and..."

She waved her hand. "You went through a traumatic experience, witnessed the death of your friend, was kidnapped, tortured and touched inappropriately. That does something to the mind, to the heart. And I know that you don't want to admit it but you are displaying signs of PTSD." She always said things bluntly and I was glad that she did. "Nothing is wrong with that," she put up her hand and smiled to reassure me.

"I've gone mental," I mumbled.

"No," she shook her head. "You have not. This just means that we have more things to discuss."

In a way Dr. Edmonds reminded me of my grandmother and I found that I loved talking to her about my feelings - which I had protested to at first. But she was patient and understanding - obviously since she's been doing it for years. Recently we ventured into town and that is when she suggested that I should start to associate with people outside my family. I had begun writing my feelings and thoughts down in a journal - another suggestion by the good doctor.

"In addition to journal writing, I feel you should speak to more people. That will be your next assignment," Dr. Edmonds stated. "Invite a family over or a recently married couple - other than your brother Jack and his wife - for dinner."

"Why a family or couple," I questioned.

"Have you talked to your fiance recently?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Then you'll understand when you have that dinner."

I never did get around to that assignment and it appears that my father had taken it upon himself to invite Benjamin and Madeline over. Madeline was due in a month or two and a part of me was surprised at how angry I felt about that.

"Then tell me, my little princess," my mother whispered and I couldn't help but open up at the childhood pet name she'd call me when I was six and I had got the chicken pox. I remembered no one could touch me then but my mother did. She hadn't acted like I had some damn disease.

"I don't want people to pity me anymore but I still feel devastated and broken. Like all my dreams are gone."

Madeline was married and having a child! I couldn't even stand to be touched - not even by my youngest brother who did nothing wrong or by Jordan who I was just playing around with.

"They're not gone, Wildflower," she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer for a hug. I gasped loudly at the amount of warmth that this little gesture had poured onto me. I buried my head in my mother's shoulder and hung onto her for dear life. This is what I'd been missing these past couple weeks - human contact, someone else that would physical hold me together. "Now you have new dreams."

"I," I wiped my head back and forth, wiping away my tears. "What if I can't be fixed?"

"There's nothing to fix, do you hear me," she pushed me back. "You are the strongest, bravest person that I know JoyAnna. You are not broken, just slightly bent," she touched my cheek. "And I know that you're not going to let this get you down. Things will smooth themselves out, it just takes time."

"What if it's too much? What if..."

"You're not going to give up that easily, are you my baby," she teased lightly. "No," she answered for me, "you're not going to. I won't let you."

I stayed in my mother's arms as she rocked me gently in her arms. "I still feel so alone."

"You're not. We can't understand what you're going through but we can be there with you every step of the way, you hear?"

"Thanks mom," I whispered, burying my head in her embrace.

"Eric called again."

Thinking about the last time I saw Eric, I lifted my hands to cover my face and slow tears turned to a torrential downpour. I asked my mother to leave me alone and she reluctantly got up.

"Will you give him a call, please," she said from the doorway. "He misses you."

I had woke up in the hospital - two days after I had been rescued. My head hurt. My neck was stiff and my throat felt as if nails in them. Shaking my head, I turned to the side and spotted Blossom - one of the five people who were present in the room.

"Bloss?"

"Oh my God, she's awake," I heard Dillon's voice, along with Peter's.

Figures rushed to my bedside and I closed my eyes, trying to distinguish between who was there and who wasn't. People were asking what I needed, what I wanted.

"Is it over? I just want to know if it's over," I asked.

Blossom informed me that Tobias had been the one to carry me out from the room and to the ambulance. She went on to say that David Carmichael had been suspended when Eric contacted her after my kidnap. There was a phone call from Carmichael to Marcus which was enough for her to press for her superiors to open an investigation.

"We still haven't located everyone in the Banner family but the ones that we have will not get away," she patted my arm. "I'm just sorry that it took me so long to organize this entire operation."

"What do you mean by you haven't located everyone? Cain got away?"

"Cain is intensive care. Last I heard is that he's going to make it," she stated as I heard my other cousins curse.

"What happened to him?"

"You don't remember," asked Blossom. She didn't give me a chance to respond as she continued to explain. "When Eric and Jess entered the room, they said that Cain was, well he was..."

"He was on top of me," I closed my eyes and tried not to recall the feeling of his arm against my throat as I blacked out.

"I was told that Eric beat the crap out of Cain. He would have murdered Cain if Jess didn't pull him away. I got in there and was able to arrest him. Although, we need to wait for him to wake up to read him his rights." There was a slight paused before Blossom sighed. "They're charging Beth with fraud, extortion, bribery and wildlife smuggling. Cecilia Banner is being held on the charges of embezzlement for now."

"Why only so little?"

"Because old Mrs. Banner took off. We don't know where she is or what sort of assets she has. The FBI and the ATF are hoping to reduce Cecilia's punishment if she cooperates with us in locating Mrs. Banner. Do you remember Don," she asked.

"From high school?"

Blossom nodded. "He works for the DEA. He was operating undercover." I gasped at the realization and she smiled lightly.

"How odd that your high school ex-boyfriend went to work for the government the same as you," I teased as she shook her head and smiled.

"Don went in as just a small runner for the Banners. He was trying to work his way to the top to infiltrate Thomas and whoever else was at the head of the organization. But he blew his cover when he saw you. He begun to transmit emails, messages and other coded information to the right sources - anything he could get his hands on. Unfortunately David Carmichael still had a couple others working for him and they alerted old Mrs. Banner who went into hiding."

"Is she the only one hiding?"

"Jeanine Matthews is at her 'out of the country' villa. We're working on expediting her and her sister."

"Marcus?"

There was a small moment of silence and I opened up my eyes to see Blossom with a serious expression. "He was released just this morning. He's under house arrest but believe me, we'll get him. He doesn't have a case."

"He's still going to fight it?"

"They're laying evidence upon evidence onto this case. Just because we found him in the Banner's estate, doesn't mean that he was doing anything criminal. We couldn't find any criminal activity at any of his properties either. The bastard cleans up pretty well. And what's shitty about all of this is that your testimony isn't allowed. In fact," she sighed and looked thoughtfully away at someone.

I turned my head as well and saw my brother Jonathan standing there along with Blossom's mother. I smiled at Jonathan who replied the same but the look on my Aunt's face made me a bit frightened.

"I'll be representing you, JoyAnna."

"Thank you, Aunt Annabella," I said to her, "but I don't understand what I would need..."

"They're pushing the case back on some bogus information that Marcus is concocting. His lawyer is good and a bit of a sleaze but believe me, we'll take him to court for however long this takes," my Aunt finished.

"However long," I repeated.

Blossom nodded. "Marcus is hoping to drag this out for a long time. He has the money and resources to do so. In fact, his arraignment isn't scheduled for another two weeks. His preliminary hearing is going to take longer than that," she shook her head. "Like I said, he has the money. His trial could go on forever."

"There's something you're not telling me."

Blossom looked to her mother and she nodded, a signal that I knew mean that my Aunt would explain it to me.

"The FBI and ATF want him on federal charges. They don't care about your kidnapping or the murder of your friend, Myra."

"What," I exclaimed, almost sitting up until Blossom placed a hand on my shoulder. "They're treating this like I or Myra don't matter at all!" I closed my eyes and let my head sink into my pillow. "What about Hec? What about him? Where is he? Is he..."

"We just sent him home - to his parent's," Blossom added the last part. Both she and I glanced at one another and I knew what she meant - our home, my apartment I shared with Hec, would never be the same. "He was fine. A couple bruises here and there but they hadn't touched him. They roughed him up a little and locked him away. I think their main concern was you. And when we broke into their compound, they forgot about him. He was waiting here in your room ever since they checked him out and deemed him good to go, until we sent him home," she tilted her head back and forth. "He needed his rest."

I let out a sigh. "Where is Eric?"

"I'm here."

My head turned to see Eric and Jess standing in the door. Jess looked like she had been crying all night. She sniffed and walked inside slowly. I noticed that my brother took her hand in his briefly - a comforting gesture I suppose - before they smiled lightly at one another. Jess touched my brother's cheek before hurrying over to my side.

"Do you need anything?"

"Water," I managed to sit up. Eric stood there - looking both pissed off and relieved. I quickly glanced away when I saw that Jess handed me a cup with a straw sticking out of the top. She helped ease me higher so I could drink and I felt my muscles protest. After taking a few sips, I nodded my head and she slowly returned me back to my laying position. "Thank you, Jess. How are you?"

"Me," Jess scoffed as tears pricked her eyes. "I'm fine. We're all fine. We're just worried about you. How's the pain?"

"On a scale of one to ten," I began as I leaned further back into the pillow, "a twenty."

"I'm sure it's not that horrible," my brother said jokingly with a crooked smile.

"It's probably not," I smiled at him. "I'm just hoping to get some of mom's cookies off of you."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You always were able to steal some of our sweets from under our nose."

"Did you call Mom and Dad?"

"Dad wanted to fly out here but since I was already at the airport, heading to Erudite, I decided to hop on a plane and head down here to Dauntless instead. I figured I call them once you woke up," he said. "I'll let mom know that you want some cookies," he shrugged his shoulder and smiled. He was definitely back to the older brother I remember. But when he approached closer I turned and looked away. There was nothing wrong about his presence. I actually enjoyed that my oldest brother was here but something just felt off.

I felt his lips press against my forehead and a multitude of harsh memories hit me like a ton of bricks. "Get off of me," I blurted out and shook my head.

"Ana, Ana," Jess reached out to my arm that had begun failing around. "It's okay."

"Please just don't touch me right now," I protested, pushing her away too.

I felt like I couldn't breath. My arms were being held above my face and though I tried to keep the groping hands with disgusting fingers away nothing was working. There was a heavy weight that kept me in place or pushed against me. I could thrash and protest all I want but no one would hear me. They'd only laugh and jeer and continue to put their hands on my body. But that wasn't true. I was in a hospital bed surrounded by my family and friends.

"I thought you said she wasn't raped," Jonathan snarled.

My eyes shot open then to see my brother's furious stance.

"She wasn't. They even did a rape kit on her when she first came in, just to be sure. Eric and Jess got there in time," Blossom assured him.

"Then why..."

"Because he still touched me, they all did," I interrupted my brother's question. Jonathan turned back to me and looked defeated. He glanced over my body and raised his hand. I'm sure it was to comfort me but I saw other men leering at me, groping me. I shook my head profusely.

"JoyAnna, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

I held up my hand to cut him off.

"Perhaps we should wait outside," my Aunt ushered her son, her daughter and her two nephews out. But one of those nephews looked reluctant to leave and I knew who it was.

"JoyAnna, are you really sending me out," he asked, a torn expression on his face. "I'm your brother. I wouldn't... I mean I know the past year I was harsh to you. But during these last couple months, I thought that..." Jonathan paused and I saw Jess tugging on his arm.

"We'll let her talk to Eric," Jess suggested.

I wasn't sure why but now there was a small piece of awkwardness in the air and a nervous tightening in my gut. I was going to be alone in a room with a guy. Quickly, I mentally slapped myself. That guy was Eric - my boyfriend, I wanted to yell. Hell, he's my fiance and here I am getting all worked up about being alone with him.

Eric's eyes turned to something on the side of me and I wondered for a moment just what he was looking at. I shakily moved my hand - causing a surge of pain to shoot through the side of my body. Slowly I put my hand back down and sighed.

"I know you've probably been asked this before but I need to know how you're feeling," Eric asked as he sat down slowly at my side. "Are you in pain? Do you need anything? More water? Food perhaps," he continued to ask, the concern pouring over his face. His mask of anger and indifference was slowly passing and I could tell that he was trying his damn hardest not to yell.

"I just want this to be over," I closed my eyes.

I didn't know why I felt nervous, awkward and most importantly 'off' about Eric being so close. I hated that I felt so weird. He should be the last person in the world that I felt weird with - especially after everything that we've been through. Suddenly I felt exposed and naked, as though he could see my body. It was like a part of me had been ripped apart and not put back together yet. I wanted so badly for Eric to reach out and touch me - remembering that I was desperate for him just a couple days ago, the last I was awake and conscious.

"I can ask the doctor when you can go home," Eric offered.

"I'd like that," I replied, "to go home."

I felt Eric move and turned to see him, feeling awkward again. "I'll have things set up at the house then. Jess is staying there, along with your cousin Bloss so they can keep you company too on days when..."

"I meant Amity."

"Amity," Eric repeated, furrowing his brow.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "I want to go home to Amity. I don't want to go back to my apartment or..."

"I was never taking you back there again, Ana. I meant to the house, my father's house, my house, your house," he explained, "the one that became _ours_."

"I want to go home to Amity," I said again.

"Okay, okay," he agreed as he sat back down. My eyes fluttered open to see him reaching out to touch me. But I didn't see his face. All I saw was a hand and so many hands had grabbed at me just a couple days ago that I flinched. Eric pulled back immediately and I saw the hurt that was on his face. "I'll get a flight ready for the two of us to leave tonight, if possible. I'll let my job know that I need a couple days off."

"Why are you taking off?"

"To see that you get situated in Amity," he answered as if that was the most obvious reason.

I shook my head slowly, trying my best to ignore the slight tension it caused on my body. "I want to be alone."

Eric definitely looked hurt. He stood up and began pacing the room. I tried to follow him with my eyes but I couldn't. "Ana, I love you," he said, stopping suddenly in front of the foot of the bed, "you know I'll never do anything to hurt you."

"I know."

"Then why..."

"I just feel weird."

"I'm making you feel weird," he questioned, his face twisting in both anger and grief. "Ana..."

"There's no easy way to explain this Eric. But I feel like there's something off."

"And it's because of me?"

"I don't know. I'm nervous, weird and a whole bunch of other emotions right now. I'm scared. I just want to go home."

"Home is with me. Ana, we're getting married!"

"We are, but..."

"But," Eric shouted, "why is there a but, Ana?"

"Look, I don't want to be here. I don't want to be in Dauntless anymore. I just want to go somewhere quiet and safe."

"Then I'll take you there."

"Eric, I..."

"Or is it me? Is it because I came this close," he held up his two fingers - less than an inch apart, "to murdering Cain for attacking you, for taking you away from me, for making you feel like shit? Am I monster now for wanting to protect the woman that I love? You said you had no problem with..."

"And I don't," I shouted, my throat burning at the action of my voice doing more than it could possibly handle. "It's not you Eric, it's me!"

"Oh great," he threw his hands in the arm, "the whole ' _it's me, not you_ ' speech that everyone gets before a break-up!"

"Who said anything about breaking up," I questioned. "I just want to go home, Eric. I feel..."

Eric held up his hand. "Don't say that you feel weird or nervous anymore. I get it. You need to get away from me," he snarled.

"No, you don't get it. It's not you, Eric." I pushed myself to sit up and felt the world tip over. I blinked my eyes and tried to ignore the pain. "Cain did things, said things. He let other men do and say things that made me uncomfortable, made me sick, made me angry. I don't feel right. And I just think that I need to go back home."

"Without me," he questioned.

Tears started to brim my eyes.

"Ana, I lost you. I lost you," he said as I sniffed and looked away. "Why are you running from me again?"

"Eric," Jess came back into the room and touched her brother's shoulder. "I heard some shouting. Eric, why don't you go outside and cool down for a minute?"

"She wants to go home, Jess!"

"Okay, then we'll take her home," Jess responded.

"To Amity, without me," Eric supplied as Jess appeared to be taken aback as well.

She glanced at me and then back at Eric before sighing. "If that's what she wants Eric, then perhaps that is the best thing to do for right now." Eric cursed and shook his head, disagreeing with that answer. "It's still early, Eric. And expecting to just pick up where the two of you left off isn't realistic. She needs time. You need time, too. Maybe the two of you should take some time to step back and look at things."

"Fuck," Eric turned away from her and marched towards my bed. My heart started to beat faster than it ever did. I was actually in fear of Eric at that moment. He reached for my hand, ignoring the way that I flinched. He held it for a while before slowly lifting it to his mouth and kissed the back of it tenderly. "I know that things are different now, Ana. You're right. Jess is right. We both need time to mull things over. Just know that I love you more than anything in the world and that I'd do anything to make you happy, go anywhere to be with you and stop anyone from harming you ever again. I love you, JoyAnna Summers. I love you with everything in me."

All I could do was nod. Defeated, Eric left the room and that was the last time that I saw him.

Putting my arms around myself, I realized that all I wanted was to feel like myself - like the Ana that he fell in love with. But as I sat down out on my parent's porch, I knew that things weren't the same. I'd never be the same.

"JoyAnna," my father knocked on the side of the house, behind me.

I gasped, wiping my tears away and turned to give him a smile. "Dad," I nodded.

His smile dropped slightly and he looked away. I guess I didn't fool him. There was no fooling anyone these days.

"I invited the Rossi's and the Carr's over," he said. "Sheriff Rossi has been working extra hard lately."

Securing the town - or the county in this case - to protect Amity's golden girl, was the sentence that my father left out. I knew about the additional deputies that had been patrolling our neighborhood recently. I also knew about the FBI agents who had also been watching the town. Old Mrs. Banner still wasn't found and they feared retaliation. Jeanine Matthews was still out of country. Marcus Eaton was under house arrest but he was still living the high life. Who knew what men they could hire to finish the job?

"Both Sheriff Rossi's wife and Madeline's mother are making some of your mother's favorite dishes," my father added, "Cajun shrimp pasta and that Italian pudding thing."

"Two things that mom is not supposed to have, seafood and coffee."

My dad chuckled and came to sit down by me. "Your mother is stubborn. She will argue that it's the baby that wants it. And in reality she's ate her fair share of 'wrong foods' during each and every pregnancy. I should say that I'm not okay with it but," he shifted his head back and forth in uncertainty.

There was a small moment of uncomfortable silence as he sat there next to me. It was probably the first time that he had since I had arrived back home, a month ago. I sighed and felt my shoulders slump. I could tell my father anything and here I was, feeling awkward in front of him as though I had broke into his truck, took it for a ride and crashed it into a mud bank - which by the way was Jordan trying to impress Missy Cooper when he was fifteen.

"You know sometimes a person says that they're okay with something being a certain way when in reality they wish that something was different."

I turned slowly towards my dad. "I've never known you to talk in riddles, Dad."

Perhaps I came off sassier than I thought I could be - especially to my father - but he didn't come on the attitude. "What I'm trying to say is that you're not the only one affected by this."

"Are you talking about my yelling at Jimmy bean?"

"I'm talking about everyone, JoyAnna," he turned to look at me. "All of your brothers, your cousins, your grandparents, your mother and I," he listed. "Then there's also a young man out there that's wondering how you are, concerned about your well-being and desperately wanting to see you, speak to you, hold you and love you."

"I want to see him, too," I whimpered.

Carefully, I felt my father's arms around me, hugging me to him. This time I didn't flinch, I didn't cower. Instead I threw my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. It took both of us by surprise. I felt my father gently squeeze my body reassuringly and that's all it took for me to break down in tears again. I felt like I had taken a part of myself back when my father pressed a kiss into my hair. He whispered that he wouldn't let me fall again, that he'd be there for me in any way possible. And I knew that was true. I remembered something that I wanted to tell Dr. Edmonds last week during one of my sessions and decided to spill it all to my Dad.

"He made me feel worthless and unloved, like I was something disposable."

"Eric," my father questioned, pulling back a little to look at my face.

I shook my head. "Cain," I replied.

"What did he say to you," he asked warily.

Taking a deep breath, I answered. "He said that the only reason why they chose me is because of the land and business that I'll inherit. He said that majority of Amity is owned by Pops and Gamma. And when they pass, well," I looked down. "I'll inherit a good portion of everything. Is that true?"

"Is it," he nodded, though he looked reluctant to answer.

"That's the only reason why he agreed to marry me. He never truly cared about me, maybe a little to the point where I would be like some shiny toy for him. But he didn't care about me as a person, as his future wife, as a friend."

"Then that is his loss," my father insisted. "Men will do horrible things, unimaginable things when they allow greed and revenge to consume them."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"Your grandmother planned to tell you. But then you moved and," he shrugged in response. "When she met Eric and you got engaged, she was hoping to bring it up again."

I scoffed. "Cain said if he could get me pregnant then that would be perfect because my child would get everything. Now I know why he wanted to wait until we were married to have children. Because any child he got me pregnant with would be a Banner," I supplied. "I was nothing but a broodmare for the taking."

"You are not worthless, JoyAnna. You are worth much more than the money, property or foundations that you inherit. You are my daughter, my one and only daughter. You have a spirit inside of you that cannot die, your mother won't let it. I won't let it."

"He allowed his men to touch me," I began, looking at my father cautiously. His fists tightened and his face contorted in a twisted manner. This was the first time that I had seen him become truly livid. "They slapped me, kicked me. Cain held me under water until I couldn't breath. Sometimes, I still feel like I'm being suffocated."

"And that is why we take things one day at time with you, JoyAnna. It isn't because we're treating you like a baby."

"You talked to mom," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I did. You're my daughter. I'm concerned about you. But you have to know that you have every right to get angry. You can be sad. Cry all day if you want to. All I've seen you do is sit in your room and stare blankly out the window. Has Dr. Edmonds been helping?"

"A lot," I replied quietly and turned to my father. "Thank you for taking the initiative to invite the Rossi's and the Carr's over. She wanted me to speak to a family or a couple, something about helping me grow."

"I think I understand why," he sighed and wrapped an arm around me. I lay my head on his shoulder. "Your feelings about your recovery and your feelings for Eric are being muddled together. You're walking out of your room, sitting at the family table for dinner and starting to smile. You're starting to show emotion, the depth of your feelings - anger, frustration and grief - with us, your family. But there are other aspects of your life, such as your friends in Dauntless, finishing your degree, moving to Erudite, being engaged to Eric. You need to come to terms with those things too."

"I still feel lost though, like I can't move on to that because of, well because..."

"Because of what Cain did," he asked.

"He singled me out because of everything. I just feel so awful, like it's my fault."

"Wildflower," my father straightened out and garnered a serious expression. "I need you to remember that nothing gave him or his family the right to become obsessed with obtaining you. Neither did it give them the right to kidnap you, hold you against your will and torture you. He is using that as an excuse and that is not your fault. You do not need to take responsibility for what happened, do you hear me?"

"I know," I nodded.

"Do you?"

"Realistically, I know that. But I still feel responsible for what happened that day. My two best friends were caught in the middle of it. One of them was murdered and the other was beaten. And Eric, he," I shook my head, "he and his sister walked away from that type of life. But they got thrown back into it because of me, to protect me. And now I'm disrupting things at home. I was a total bitch to Jimmy."

"I won't have you using that sort of language in my house," he pointed a stern finger at me, "no matter how true it is," he smiled and I knew that things were okay. Not everything, but some things were. "I love you, Wildflower. Your mother, your brothers and I will be here with you every step of the way. You're not disrupting anything." He kissed my forehead again and I felt a large piece of myself relax. "Now, why don't you go and help your mother and Jimmy prepare the steaks?"

Walking into the house, I felt nervous and uncertain. Joshua and Jensen were arguing about the grill as they walked down the hallway, not paying attention to me as I walked in. It almost felt right, like they weren't babying me or tiptoeing around me. Jordan was shouting at them to hurry - that they were burning daylight. His eyes finally caught mine and he gave me a small smile and nod.

The kitchen was warm and comforting just like those many nights we had dinner at the table. I found Jimmy dashing pepper and spices onto the steak, singing a little as he did so. I looked over to see my mother moving her hips back and forth to the song.

Touching Jimmy's shoulder, I was a bit upset to see his cautious expression at realizing it was me. My hand moved to pat his back and then ruffled his head. All the while his eyes were watching me. I bit my lower lip and turned to him, both of our eyes glistening with tears.

"I love you, Jimmy bean. And I'm sorry about..."

He threw his little arms around my neck and jumped up onto me. "I missed you, sister."

I released a sound between a sob and a laugh and squeezed him tightly to me. "I missed you, too."

My mother came by and rubbed my back before turning her attention to the huge bowl of fruits she had been cutting up. This was huge. This was progress. And I felt like the only thing missing now was to talk to Eric.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Confessions**

"Are you planning on decorating the room soon," I asked Madeline as she rubbed her stomach slowly.

She smiled and scrunched up her face before shaking her head. "I told Ben that I didn't want him to make a big fuss out of everything," she looked over at me and then paused. "Anyway, enough about me. Tell me about you. How are things going?"

"I rather not talk about it," I answered.

Madeline sat up and leaned closer towards me, close as I would allow that is. "I can tell you don't want to talk about me having a baby either, JoyAnna," she said softly.

"No, I do," I shook my head.

But it was obvious that I was not able to convince her in the least. She sighed, "I know you're not happy for me, not really." I went to open my mouth but she held up her hand. "Just be honest, JoyAnna," Madeline said gently. "I won't get hurt. I promise."

"It's nothing, really. I'm happy for you Madeline."

Her face scrunched up as if she smelt something - for lack of better word - smelly. I knew when my mom was pregnant her senses were heightened. But to see Madeline actually sniff out my lie, made me smile inside.

"This is something you want, isn't it?"

I sighed and turned away from her, glancing at my family - they were laughing and joking around with Madeline's parents, Benjamin's parents and his two younger brothers. They found out that they were having a girl. Madeline was happy the baby was healthy but she would have preferred a boy. The Rossi's however - after three boys - were ecstatic that their son was having a daughter. My mother was the same when she found out she was pregnant with me. It made me think of my conversation with Eric and the six kids he imagined us having together.

"I don't know what I want anymore," I shook my head. "I thought I did."

Madeline let out a small snort. "It's okay not to be overly thrilled for us. To be quite honest, moments like these are often rare to come by." I gave her a weird look. "When no one is hovering over me, asking me if I need anything, if I'm comfortable, if I'm tired, if I'm hungry," she rolled her eyes.

"They just want to make sure that you and the baby are okay. They don't want you to overextend yourself," I shrugged.

"I know. These past couple months I've just been 'pregnant Maddie', it's nice to be with someone who doesn't want to talk about it."

I shook my head. "I'm so sorry, Madeline."

"Don't," she put up her hand to stop me. "Just answer me this one question, are you mad at me or Benjamin?"

"For being pregnant?"

"For coming here to dinner," she answered. "If you rather be alone..."

"No, no," I rejected that thought. "Please don't ever think that I was mad at you or Benjamin, or your parents or his. I know I haven't said it and the entire town must be talking about it. But I've seen how they've rallied behind my family, helping them out. Benjamin's father is doing a great job helping to watch out for me and I know that everyone in the sheriff's department has been putting in extra hours. I appreciate all that they're doing. My family certainly does, as well."

"Benjamin is looking to pass his exams to become one of his father's deputies - and that was way before any of this happened," she added.

"He has a kind heart," I looked towards him. "Truly, I'm happy for the both of you. I really am - at least there's a part of me that is, Madeline. Believe that. It's just that she's buried under this rotten shell," I waved my hands around me. "I like the dinner, my mom needed the company a lot too. Being in a house full of men really irritated her," I tried a small smile which she responded with also.

It was then that I realized why Dr. Edmonds told me that I should invite over a newly married couple or families. I had spent so much time around my own. To actually see how my behavior was affecting others and how they cared deeply about me - about each other - made me see things from a different perspective. Madeline was sitting here, accepting me with open arms.

"I'm more so mad at myself. I wasn't even raped, I mean," I paused because Dr. Edmonds had told me not to downplay what happened but I still felt like I was dragging this out, being overly dramatic.

"I see your mind working in overdrive," she pinched my side playfully and my smile widened when my response wasn't a scream of torture. "What happened to you, it was horrible. I can't tell you how to get over it because everyone deals with things differently. But you are a strong person, JoyAnna. Out of everyone that I know, I believe you'll bounce back. And even if you don't, there are a lot of people who will help you stand up after this fall."

"Thanks Madeline. I've been hearing that a lot but to hear it from someone other than my parents," I smiled again. "It means a lot. I'm glad you all came."

"I heard that you didn't want us to come and I told Benjamin that maybe we shouldn't. But he said that your father insisted."

"After speaking to my Dad, I realized how insensitive I was being by pushing everyone away, be refusing help, by refusing to do anything. Just because something awful happened to me doesn't give me the right to be a," I paused and whispered, "to be a bitch to everyone around me. I was projecting all this anger onto everybody else, being selfish basically. When," I stopped and my mouth hung open for a while - as if the idea or concept hit me.

All this anger I was feeling it wasn't because of what happened, it was because of _who_ had caused it.

"I thought he loved me," I began. "I thought that we were going to get married and be together forever. I thought he was the perfect man for me - the man who," I gestured to my grandparents, "the man who I would build a future with. That's why I've been so angry. Because I wanted a fairy-tale life and he didn't give it to me."

"Our lives are far from fairy-tale," Madeline shook her head.

"I know that. A true relationship takes hard work and a lot of care to weather through things."

"It does. Did I ever tell you how Benjamin and I ended up together?" I shook my head. "You know that people thought my mother was the town harlot, right?"

"Don't say that," I scolded her.

"Why? It's true. Well, it's not true that she slept around but they did say things. All throughout school, the other kids made fun of me - and it wasn't just because of my mother's rumored promiscuity. Most of my clothes were given to us by the church. I remember once Hannah," she nodded with her head towards Jack's wife, "pointed out that I was wearing her old dress that she threw out. Childhood was full of humiliating moments like that. No one wanted to be my friend, not really."

I looked over at my brother and Benjamin. I was only a year younger than the two of them, a year younger than Madeline, but I remember both of them doing their fair share of bullying. It wasn't something that they were both proud of now. But it made me wonder if we had been mean to Madeline.

"Everyone with a reputation - or with good families - basically avoided me. That was until high school," Madeline sighed. "During the Summer between our Junior and Senior year, Robert Black had asked me out. I thought it was the most amazing thing ever."

I wanted to puke. Robert was an even bigger pain in the ass than my brothers. He had asked me out too but I was never going to say 'yes' to a guy who drew pictures of animals mating on the desks in class. Then I realized that this was Madeline's experience. She said that people avoided her, so she wouldn't have known that Robert was a punk.

"I thought everything was romantic because he picked me up, brought me flowers, took me to a movie and whispered pretty things to me. I thought he was the perfect guy. I thought it was a perfect date. Then somehow we ended up parked at Sunrise Peak. The only reason why he asked me out was because he thought I was easy like my mom."

"I'm sure..."

"That's what he said to me, JoyAnna, right before he ripped off my shirt. He had one of those handheld camcorders and started to film everything. I kicked him in the balls and that was enough for me to get out of the car. But it wasn't enough to get away because no one came over to stop him when I was screaming for help. There were other cars parked up there, other kids from school."

"Madeline, I never knew," I shook my head.

"The whole town thought I was a tramp, just like my mother."

"I never..."

"You didn't know me until your brother started hanging out with me."

"No, I knew you before that. I just never heard all those rumors. Neither did I know the rumors about your mother. She was dedicated to your schooling - present at every award's assembly. You were a top honors student. There certainly wasn't anything discrediting that I saw. Whenever we met one another, other than in class, you were volunteering at the animal shelter. And you know my grandmother wouldn't put up with anyone who she thought ill of."

"And neither would the animals," she laughed. "That's why I went to your grandmother's all the time. They didn't talk about me or my mother. You're right," she nodded, "your grandmother was one of the few people who didn't judge me according to my mother's rumored deeds."

I guess I was so wrapped up in my own life that I hardly took notice of what other people said - unless they were whispering about me. I snorted and shook my head. "I want to say that I don't believe this town would talk about other people behind their back but I remember what happened when my Aunt Annabella left. Blossom told me that a few girls pointed at her at school, talked about her father and mother getting a divorce. Things like that weren't heard of in this town."

"And neither was a woman having a baby out of wedlock, raising the child on her own either," Myra said.

My head nodded in agreement. "I can see the town talking now. They talked about me when I walked out on Cain. It's one of the reasons why I didn't want to come back."

"How do you think everyone knew about Serenity," she whispered glancing at Hannah. "This entire town is full of gossipers and the Fields are the main ones who spread them."

I shook my head at the truth of that before turning back to Madeline.

"So, what happened later that night?"

Madeline sighed, rubbed her stomach and looked over at Benjamin. "Robert caught up with me as I was running down the road," since no one at the Peak would help her, was her unspoken statement. "He was about to drag me back into his car when Benjamin, your brother, Stephen Rogers and Reese Miller passed by."

I remembered Reese Miller being tight with my brother, but Senior year they had drifted apart. I always wondered why.

I got my answer. "Your brother asked if I was okay. I guess he could see that I was crying. But Reese had laughed it off, asked if he could have me after Robert was done." Madeline shook her head. "Benjamin and your brother exchanged blows with both Robert and Reese that night. Stephen had taken me into their truck. At first I was afraid that they'd do the same as Robert but," she looked down at her stomach, "Benjamin had been the one to call the police - call his Dad. Before his dad came, he took off his shirt and handed it to me, even unzipped his jacket and put that over me too."

"Why is this the first time that I'm hearing about it?"

"I made the three of them swear they wouldn't mention what happened, even after Sheriff Rossi showed up. Who would believe me, the daughter of the town slut?" She laughed and shook her head. "Over time, the three of them sat with me at lunch, walked me to and from classes - anything to avoid Robert and Reese. The rumors slowly died down Senior year, in fact they were almost nonexistent. Especially with your family, the Rossi's and the Rogers family defending me. That could be another reason why you never heard the rumors. Your grandmother doesn't put up with that sort of nonsense."

We both shared a small laugh. "No, she certainly does not," I added. "I'm sure a lot of the rumors ended too when your father came home."

"When my father came back to Amity - everyone knew then that he had gone to the Navy - not because he was my mother's one-night stand. My mother hadn't even told him that she was pregnant. She didn't want him to give up his life. My mother even kept me a secret whenever he came home from one of his missions. Of course he was upset when he got a picture of me getting the student of the year award my Freshmen year - he felt betrayed. Now they're married but it doesn't erase all those years of pain. He missed a lot of my life. But," she looked down, "he's promised to be here for the rest of it - promised he'll be the best grandfather there is. His Navy SEAL days are over."

"Your child is going to be very loved," I nodded.

"Thank you," she smiled at me.

"There's something that you said earlier about not wanting anyone to know. If you swore everyone - my brother and Benjamin - to secrecy then why would you share this all with me?"

Madeline reached out and rubbed my back comfortingly. "You know I've always thought of you as my friend. I never really had any girls that I hung out with. Yes, you were Jordan Summer's younger sister, but I liked it when you tagged along."

She paused and then pinned me with a hard stare.

"Also, I know exactly what you're going through, JoyAnna. It took me a while to stand up for myself. But every time I felt like falling - Ben, Jordan, Stephen, your grandmother, Mrs. Rossi and surprisingly even my father picked me back up. You have to let them. They're not pitying you, they're caring about you - helping you build up your strength again. And who knows," she took my hand and placed it on her stomach as I felt a very tiny vibration. "Maybe one day you'll have this. Forget about that false 'Prince Charming' you met in the beginning of your story. Not when there's a strong King who wants to make you his Queen."

"I've never heard it put that way before."

"I know you've heard all those other lines, that it takes time or things will get better. And you know what it is true. In reality, I never forgot that night. I also never forgot the days after that, the days where Benjamin made me confident, Jordan made me laugh and your grandmother made me strong."

Tears threatened to spill forth but I didn't let it. "I want to move on with my life, Madeline. Seeing all of this, speaking to my parents, spending time with others made me realize that I'm still in charge of my life. It's not running away without me."

"That's good," she smiled and so did I.

"How long after did you stop feeling guilty?"

"I felt guilty whenever I saw Robert."

That's what I liked about this conversation. True, my father said that I shouldn't feel guilty for what happened but the feeling was still there. Madeline wasn't responsible for what happened to her but since she went through it, she knew the feeling. Instead of denying it, she answered honestly.

"My mother told me not to listen to the kids at school or the women who whispered about me and her behind our backs at the grocery store - turn the other cheek. But Benjamin made me realize I needed to stand up for myself. It wasn't true what they were saying. It wasn't right what they were doing. The more assertive I was, the more defense I got in my corner, it made me feel less guilt, less shame, less of everything," she laughed.

"When did you and Benjamin start dating?"

"It took months until Benjamin kissed me. It wasn't like he was ready to jump into my pants and neither was I willing to let him. We were friends first and then somehow romance wiggled itself in there. He showed me what it was supposed to be like, what _everything_ is supposed to be like," she whispered suggestively. "Then again, I was pretty much a virgin so," she shrugged.

I smiled and was just about ready to open my mouth when my father called me. We both turned to see that the food was nearly ready. I watched as Benjamin came over to hold a hand out for Madeline.

"See how everyone hovers," Madeline leaned to whisper over at me but Benjamin heard it.

"I'm not hovering," he smiled at her. "I just wanted to hold your hand."

She rolled her eyes before accepting it but I saw the blush that crept up on her cheeks. Benjamin kissed her cheek before wrapping his arm around her shoulder, guiding her back towards everyone else. I stood up and followed them until Jordan came to stand by my side.

He took my hand in his as my grandfather got ready to pray for the meal. I let out a deep breath, feeling my brother's hand squeeze mine before loosening his hold. Closing my eyes, I held out my right hand for one of my other brother's to come by.

Except it wasn't one of my brother's hands.

The hand was rough and strong, firm and yet it held me tenderly. I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my arm causing my heart to beat erratically.

Gasping, I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Eric standing next to me, head bowed and eyes closed.

My head shot around at everyone else, whose heads were also bowed. The only one who had their eyes opened was my grandfather. Our eyes met and he smiled before bowing his head as well. He asked to bless the meal in front of us, bless the hands that made them and bless the two little ones who had yet to join us. He asked for forgiveness and for us to be forgiving to others. He offered thanks for all that we had, especially each other. I knew he was speaking generally about everyone but I felt that every word was for me. Emotions poured over that I had kept in for so long and I had to let go of my brother's hand to wipe away my tears.

When it was over, Eric lifted our joined hands, moved them so my palm was up and placed his lips in a gentle kiss. Hungrily, my eyes soaked him in. His hair was a bit longer, the curls showing through. The smoothness of his jaw was gone. He looked to be growing some sort of beard. I liked it, but at the same time, I missed seeing his smirk so openly.

I dropped Jordan's hand for the second time and touched Eric's cheek. "Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," he answered back with a soft smile.

There was a look in his eyes that told me he wanted to say more. Those grey-blue beauties showed tiredness in them, exhaustion and grief. He was worried about scaring me - that much was certain. It was obvious that whatever was about to happen, it was something that he'd allow me to decide about. The ball was in my court.

"I missed you," I told him, my throat clogged with emotion.

"I missed you too," Eric replied.

"It's been a while," I shrugged one shoulder.

"It's been too damn long," he responded in a tone that told me he wanted to wrap me in his arms and keep me there forever.

He was uncertain and nervous - I had made him that way. He was so sure of his feelings before - so confident in us, in our future, in what we were together and now things weren't the same. There was a thinness in his voice and his eyes that broke my heart. But I could change all of that.

"Can you give me a hug?"

Eric didn't answer right away but something flickered in his eyes before he tugged on my hand, pulling me into his arms. He wrapped me tightly as both of my hands held onto his shoulders. The hug was different from the earlier ones I experienced from my family. There was a desperation behind this hug, a deep emotion that tugged on me and wouldn't let go. Our bodies were so close that my feet lifted off the ground slightly at Eric's hold.

"I've wanted to do this since you woke up," he admitted, burying his face in my hair and taking a deep breath.

I did the same, inhaling his scent, his comfort, his strength. I felt wet drops on my shoulder and knew that he was crying. And that allowed the damn I kept back to burst forth as well.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, my voice muffled against his neck. "I was in such a weird place. Everything felt unsteady and..."

"Hey, hey," he pushed me back slightly - enough to see me but still kept his arms around me - setting me on the ground He raised one hand to cup my cheek. "You don't have to apologize to me, Ana."

"I do. I..."

"Ana," he shook his head and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "As much as I hated to be away from you, you needed that time to figure things out. I just had to be patient. Just promise me something."

"Anything," I pulled back enough to look up at him.

"Don't ever leave me again."

"Never," I whispered as he wrapped me in his arms again.

Our embrace wasn't long until Jimmy barreled into our legs. "Eric! Did you bring Eve with you? Where is she?"

Both Eric and I held back our laughter. Secretly, a part of me was wondering that, too. "It's just me this time," he ruffled my brother's hair.

"Well, that's boring."

"Jimmy bean," I scolded.

"If that's how you feel, then I wonder what I'm supposed to do with that Lego set that I brought from..." Eric didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because my brother had sprinted away, towards the house.

"You spoil him," my mother smiled, holding out her arms to Eric. She basically had to pry me away when it was apparent that neither Eric or I wanted to let go of one another. "It's good to see you, Eric," she hugged him tightly - as tightly as her stomach was allowed to. "Came over here to tell you 'hello' and now I also must tell you 'goodbye', because this little one wants out," she rubbed her stomach.

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't shout, JoyAnna," she waved her hand at me before waddling back.

"I wasn't. I just," I went to grab her arm but she pulled it away.

"I've given birth to seven babies before, I'm used to the pain. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Mom, I think..."

"The party is going to continue. I want everyone well-fed and relaxed before they come up to visit me and the baby," she insisted.

"Mrs. Summers," Eric began but stopped when she eyed him out. "I mean Mom," he clarified which made another surge of emotions pass through me, my mom and I'm quite certain, himself. "Are you sure that..."

"Eric, I'll be fine. I already told everyone to stay and eat. I told my father-in-law to hurry up his prayer because the baby wants out. Just bring my daughter up to the hospital in a few hours, maybe two," she waved her hand and waddled into the house. "This kid seriously wants me to meet everybody. Jensen Daniel and Joshua Matthew," she shouted as I heard my brothers scramble to put her bag, the baby bag and the car seat into the family SUV.

As for the rest of dinner, Sheriff Rossi and his wife - along with my grandparents - told stories of each of mine and my brother's births.

Supposedly, my mother was in labor with me the longest - that's how Gamma Cammie knew that I was going to be handful. "She's always starving for attention. Typical middle child," she said as Jordan and Jensen laughed.

"That's only because I had to fight for the attention," I pouted as everyone else laughed. "I had six brothers - six!"

It felt like everything had drained away - washed itself away. I caught Madeline's eyes and she was smiling at me. Dr. Edmonds was right. Speaking with family was one thing. But hearing someone outside my family - who recently married, started a family, had gone through a traumatizing experience - helped a whole lot more. She was right, there was such a contrast between the false 'Prince Charming' and the real King that I had now in my life.

Realizing that I had quieted down and zoned out, Eric lightly squeezed my hand. I looked over at him and smiled, reassuringly. He was here. We still had a long way to go. But he was here, and that is what mattered.

We didn't speak much about _us_ for the rest of the night but the thought of him being here, spoke volumes.

Just as everyone was getting ready to leave, my brothers decided to pile it in my Dad's truck and head to the hospital. They shouted out of the truck bed and cheered that our youngest brother was born. Of course Jimmy bean sat in his booster chair between me and Eric in the front. He was holding onto a small Star Wars Lego figurine and wondering if our new brother would like them.

"He will, but not right away," I answered. "You might have to wait until he can play Lego's with you. And you have to be a certain age to do that."

"The box says that I'm not supposed to play with them until I'm six years old," Jimmy argued. "I'm not six, yet."

"Well, maybe you should wait until after he stops wanting to put everything in his mouth."

"Why would he put the Lego's in his mouth? He might choke on them. And," he paused and licked the piece he had in his hand. "It doesn't taste good. Do you want to try it," he held it up to me, "I'm telling you it doesn't taste good."

Eric chuckled from the driver's seat and shook his head.

"I know it doesn't taste good."

"And it's hard," Jimmy continued, "you can't chew on it."

"But the baby won't know that," I explained. "The baby won't know a lot of things yet. That's why it'll be your job to help mom, teach our baby brother not to put things in his mouth."

"Like how you all did with me," he asked with innocent eyes.

"Exactly like that," I tickled his stomach.

Jimmy laughed and kicked out his feet, pushing my hand away in a flurry of giggles. After the laughter died down, we continued to drive in comfortable silence to the hospital. Once we had parked - in what was, I swear, a reserved parking stall for the Summers' family - Jimmy turned to me with a panicked expression.

"What is it," I asked him as he unbuckled himself from his seat.

"I was just remembering all the things that my older squid-ings did for me," he began.

Eric looked over at me at the mention of 'squid-ings'. My brother couldn't correctly pronounce siblings yet, but I wasn't going to hold that against him. And when I mouthed the word to Eric, he nodded in understanding.

"And I remembered that you had to change diapers," his face donned a queasy expression. "I won't have to do that too, will I," he groaned.

I picked him up and out of the truck before settling him down on the ground. "Nope," I replied. "You can leave that to Jensen and Josh. Or," I paused and turned him around to point at Jack and Hannah pulling in the next stall. "You can say that Hannah needs practice and let her deal with the baby's dirty diapers."

Silently, I thought that could be payback for teasing Madeline when she was a child. I know what my mother would say about bad motives. And I quickly remembered my grandfather's prayer about forgiveness. But I could only imagine her face when the baby decided to poop and pee on her.

The nurses greeted us as we entered and instructed us towards the right room. We wouldn't all fit and so we came up with a schedule - Jonathan's bright idea. Jack and Hannah went in first with our grandparents. Pops was beaming with a wide grin as he brought them all out and said the next group could go in. Joshua, Jensen and Jordan decided to go in after that. They had taken pictures of him on their phones and were going back and forth about which picture was cutest.

What was odd, was that as everyone came out it looked as though they were secretly holding something in. I couldn't pinpoint it. Jonathan picked up Jimmy, carrying him over to the room as Eric and I followed the two of them.

We had just entered and smiled at my Dad as he showed Jimmy our baby brother. I watched as he scrunched up his face before turning towards me.

"Why is my brother using pink?"

"What," I exclaimed, dropping Eric's hand and hurrying over.

"Don't yell, JoyAnna," Jimmy lifted his two fingers and pressed them against my mouth, "the baby is sleeping."

"She isn't sleeping, not fully," my dad answered. "Her eyes just haven't adjusted to the light."

"She," I questioned. "Her," I repeated in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious, JoyAnna," Jonathan turned to me. "She wanted to play a prank on everyone," he smiled, "just like her older sister. She's going to be trouble, Dad."

"I know," my dad replied, "but I wouldn't change it for the world."

My eyes started to water when my father tilted our new baby 'sister' towards me. Sure enough, there she was - all wrinkly, dressed in light pink, eyes blinking open to peer around at her new visitors.

"Why don't you all meet Jeanette Rebecca Summers," he said. "Jeanette, this is your oldest brother, Jonathan. Your youngest brother James and..."

"And your only bestest sister, JoyAnna," I finished.

"That's not even a word," a voice behind us mumbled happily.

Turning around, I wiped my tears and walked towards the bed, leaning down to kiss my mother on the cheek. She looked ready for anything, albeit a bit tired but rearing for action. She would have to be if Jeanette turned out to be anything like me. I moved a chair and sat quietly next to her bed.

"A girl," I laughed.

"Yes, that little angel tricked us," she smiled at me. "She's going to be a handful, I can tell."

"Everyone keeps saying that," I shook my head.

"There's still that box of your old dresses that I kept in the closet," she sighed. "I thought I'd pass them on to a future granddaughter. Oh," she excitedly proclaimed, "I get to braid hair and paint toenails again. Then of course, she'll have to spend time with Uncle Jep - just like you did. She'll be chasing after piglets and scraping her knees. Then shower and hold her piggy doll while I sing her to sleep."

My bottom lip began to tremble and I quickly bit down on it to keep from crying, yet again. My mother was quickly going through all the memories of my childhood. "Well, whenever you need me to come back and give her some sisterly talking to," I reached out and held my mother's hand. "Just give me call, mom."

"Does that mean that you and that young man are reconciled?"

"Not fully," I answered, turning towards Eric. Jonathan smiled for a picture before helping Jimmy carry her. Eric was smiling at Jimmy's worried face as he looked down at Jeanette. "We'll get there, though. I know it."

My Dad came by, touched my shoulder before leaning over the bed to whisper something secretly with my mother. The two of them sported smiles before sharing a brief kiss as I tore myself away from the seat to go and carry my baby sister.

"Will she still want to play games with me even though she's a girl," Jimmy asked as I knelt down in front of them.

"I think she will."

"Like Eve does," he glanced at Eric before looking back at me. "Will we be close like that?"

"I don't know. And I can't answer everything, I've never had a baby sister before," I touched Jeanette's head.

"I've had one," Jonathan commented. "She'll be a pain sometimes but you'll love her either way and," he reached out to pull me towards him, planting a kiss on my forehead, "you protect her from scary monsters under her bed, you stop mean people from teasing her and you always have to let her have your cookies."

"What if it's the last cookie," Jimmy looked disturbed by that.

"Especially if it's the last cookie," Jonathan answered as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

Jimmy looked down at the baby. "I guess she's not that bad, then."

We all laughed causing the baby's face to twist. Her tiny mouth opened in what appeared to be a cry and immediately Jimmy's face turned pale. I moved toward him, slowly taking Jeanette in my arms, watching as Eric snapped a couple more pictures and Jonathan instructed me on holding the baby, supporting her head and being careful of the blanket slipping.

"It's not my first time holding a baby, you know," I scolded.

"No, but this is our baby sister," he moved the blanket. "And if she's anything like you, then," he paused and as if on cue, Jeanette's mouth opened wide in a yawn and shifted her arms. "Yup, you didn't like it when your hands were wrapped up in the blanket. You always had them over your head or holding onto something."

Eric chuckled as he stepped closer. "She still sleeps like that, with her hands thrown over her head or she's holding onto a pillow."

Jonathan moved to step back from Eric and I. He took his phone from Eric and quickly snapped two pictures - one of me and Eric looking down at my sister and the other of me and Eric looking up at one another. After we returned Jeanette to my mother, my father ushered us out and said that we could visit in the morning. Both mother and child needed their rest.

Everyone was all smiles and laughs when we stepped out into the hallway.

"Why didn't you say it was a girl," I questioned.

Pops chuckled. "Believe me, we were all shocked when we walked in there too. I forgot what it was like to have a girl born into this family," he wrapped him arm around Gamma and kissed her hair. "Our fifth granddaughter," he smiled.

"I think she's going to be a heart breaker," Jack said. "You'll have your hands full watching out for her, Jimmy."

"I'm just glad I'm going to Erudite with Jonathan," Jordan added. "I remember JoyAnna never liked sleeping as a baby."

"It wasn't because I was crying," I disputed.

"No, you just wanted to play all the time," Jonathan shook his head. "Always wanting to build blanket forts, catch bugs during the night, sleep out in the tree-house - it was like you were on some goddamn sugar rush."

"She sounds perfect to me," Jimmy said as everyone laughed again.

Driving home, there was an excitement in the air. Jonathan made sure that my grandparents got home safely. Then he said that he would head back to the hospital, the store and then to Uncle Jep's. That could only mean that the house needed milk, bread or possibly even bacon and eggs for breakfast. I could only imagine the amount of food we all consumed. And now with Jonathan moving back out - again - along with Jordan and Jack's move, that would be less strain on my mother to cook for everyone.

That thought reminded me of something and after making sure that Jimmy was asleep in his bed, I stalked down the hallway towards Jordan's room. Knocking quietly, I waited outside until his tired voice stated it was okay for me to enter. Pushing back the door slowly, my eyes settled on a few boxes and one large suitcase.

"You're moving to Erudite?"

Jordan looked up at me and nodded, before patting the bed.

"When was this decided upon? And why?"

"Working at the farm or living off of mom and dad isn't something I want to do for the rest of my life," he confessed once we both had sat down. "And while I admit that school wasn't my thing, I think that perhaps I need to get more than just my high-school diploma. Not that anything is wrong with just one diploma. I feel, no," he paused, "I know I'm cruising by in life. Stephen got his vet license and all those certificates to get his grandfather's ranch up and running again. He wants to breed horses. Ben is married, with a kid on the way, working towards becoming a deputy. And me, I'm," he sighed, "well, I'm doing nothing."

"Mom and Dad will miss you. And I'm sure Jensen and Joshua, Jimmy," I began as he nodded. "Everyone will miss you."

"I know. You're not the only battling things you know," he looked over at me. "After you left, I sort of got into the habit of drinking."

"What," I practically yelled. "Oh my God, I've been doing that a lot today. Well, everyone lately has been surprising me today." And wanting to share their experiences, it seems. "Why didn't I notice this?"

He shrugged. "I always fell over drunk wherever I was and just slept the night away - far away from the house. Everyone thought I was out with Benjamin or Stephen. I guess Dad didn't want anyone to worry."

"What happened? I mean, how did you get back on track?"

"This isn't Dr. Edmonds first trip here for our family," he explained with a small smile. "I felt like I was doing nothing and somehow, drinking made things less depressing, I guess. After we came back from Dauntless for your wedding, it was obvious that I needed to clean up."

"Wait, you were drunk at my wedding?"

"I was drunk before I even got on the airplane. No one knew about it," he shrugged again. "I should have sobered up for your wedding but I didn't. It just made me feel more overwhelmed about my own life. The day that Benjamin came over and said he wanted me as his best man, he found me in my own vomit in the back of the old barn. When the drinking stopped, I was bombarded with all this uncertainty, emptiness. For nearly three years, I drank every day and every night. It got to the point where I realized that I didn't want to live this way - with my best friend finding me passed out during the middle of the day."

"What if Jimmy found you, Jordan?"

He chuckled. "He did once. Dad told him that I was too tired from all the work that I'd been doing for Uncle Jep. Dad was lying for me, JoyAnna. He lied to Jimmy bean, lied to mom, lied to everyone. I turned Dad into a liar. There were secrets from this family - this loving, open family. I didn't want this feeling of dependency and depression floating above my head all the time, above the family."

"You did it, though," I reached out and took his hand.

"I did it with everyone's help. Gamma Cammie knew this really good therapist that I could talk to. I went to meetings, group programs, the whole nine-yards."

"Oh my God, that's why you had milkshakes at Johanna's diner and then at Jack's wedding, you had Sprite - instead of champagne or wine," I remembered.

"Benjamin and Stephen have there for me, too. They don't drink whenever I'm around. Hell, Benjamin stopped drinking altogether. He said he'd do anything to support me, be there for me. I wasn't alone in it. And neither are you, JoyAnna," he turned back to me.

We hugged quickly before he pushed back and tried to wipe his face, blowing air with his mouth so that it wouldn't appear as though he were about to cry. I laughed and shook my head.

"Jonathan asked if I wanted to go with him to Erudite, find something in school that I might like. I could even intern at his company. He said we could talk to Eric about it but I decided I needed to do this on my own. He's already allowing me to live with him. I'll figure out the rest. I have to. I want to."

"I'm so proud of you."

We hugged again before I said goodnight and went to my room. I noticed the light on underneath the doorway and opened it slightly.

Eric was looking at some pictures on a shelf next to my desk. Good Lord, did I miss this man. Standing there in the middle of my room, I remembered our last time we were both here in Amity. He glanced towards me, as if realizing that I entered the room and smiled. Despite there still being an air of awkwardness between us - now that we were alone - I was extremely excited that he was here. I smiled back, closed the door gently and walked towards him.

"If you want," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I can sleep on the couch. I just," he paused before reaching for my hands with both of his, "I'm just so happy to see you, Ana."

"I'm happy to see you, too."

Eric nodded and then took a step back. "Well, goodnight."

"Eric," I grasped one of his hands before it could slip away from mine. "Why don't we talk? We have a lot to talk about."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Dreams**

Eric played with the ends of my hair. I watched as the strands tangled in his fingers. The steady rise of his chest under my head, the beating of his heart and the soft breathing on the top of my head made me feel calm and at peace. The sky was brightening to a pretty shade of pink and orange. We had stayed up all night - talking. At any moment, Jimmy would probably burst into my room - since it appeared that he was back to his normal, rascal self with me. There was no more tiptoeing around or walking on eggshells it seemed.

"Where did you want to talk," Eric asked me last night. "We can go downstairs, so that we're not..."

I shook my head. "It's okay, Eric. I mean, I still feel a little awkward but I don't think it's because of your presence. I think it's because I'm scared."

He sighed. "See, maybe I should sleep on the couch or in your brother's old room. I don't want you frightened of me."

"No," I put up my other hand to rest on his chest. "I'm scared because I don't know where we stand. Or more like I don't know what to do to make things better for us. I missed you, Eric. I was so angry. I felt guilty about what happened. This didn't just happen to me, you know? One of my best friends is gone and instead of being there for her family, I'm here in Amity. I didn't answer anyone's calls or call anyone back at Dauntless. I just sat here in my room and was consumed in all this self-grief and..."

"Hey," he wrapped one hand slowly around my waist bringing our bodies together, "enough of that. You had more than enough time to worry. I'm here, Ana. Let's put some of those worries to rest now."

I nodded slowly as I looked up in his eyes and saw nothing but love in them. With our joined hands, I tugged on him to follow me and led us to my bed. Warily he glanced at me before sitting down, leaving enough space just in case I decided I wanted to bolt. I sighed and looked over at a spot on the wall opposite of us.

"You look much better, more relaxed," he clarified, breaking the short silence we found ourselves in.

Squeezing his hand and bring it to my lap, I smiled. "I am. I feel like I'm in control of myself again. More so than I did a month ago, that is."

"And you're certain about this," he gestured to our joined hands.

"Completely certain," I answered. "I've been speaking to a therapist," my shoulder moved up once in a shrug. "She said that sometimes when you go through a shock, it just takes a while to shake it off. It's like falling off your bike. At first, all these worries go through your head, are you hurt, did you break a bone, that sort of thing. You may feel disoriented and your heart beats faster. Once you stand back and take a deep breath, you're back to normal."

"Are you back to normal?"

"Honestly, I don't think I'm completely there," I let out a nervous laugh. "When I arrived here in Amity, I was jumping at every little noise. My body would react in that fight or flight instinct every single time. And let me tell you that it mostly was flight," I smiled as he chuckled lightly. "I hugged a lot of people today, talked to a lot of people. I met my baby sister today, too. So, yeah," I finished at a loss for words.

"Maybe this is just the adrenaline of it all. I don't want to push you further than you think you can go," Eric cautioned, pulling back.

"If that's what it is," I tugged on his hand, "then I don't want it to go away. Eric, I haven't seen you in a month. I haven't spoken to anyone other than my family or Dr. Edmonds in a month. I reconnected with Madeline. Sheriff Rossi told an embarrassing story about my older brothers and I laughed. I actually laughed," tears began to form at the corners of my eyes again. "I feel like I'm living again. There's no way I want that to end, not tonight."

Eric nodded, understanding and patience donning in his eyes.

"Tell me, how have you been Eric," I shifted our bodies until I was completely facing him. My knees bumped his thigh and a part of me rejoiced inside for not flinching.

"It's been rough," Eric sighed heavily. "I've been having these dreams - nightmares really."

"About," I pressed when it appeared that he didn't want to talk about it.

But slowly, he confessed to it. "I don't want to tell you because it might trigger some bad memories for you or it might make me look like I'm losing my mind." Reassuringly, I reached a hand out and placed it on his cheek. He turned his head into my palm and sighed - happily this time.

"Please," I whispered.

"It's the same, every night. We get to the old bunker where you were," he began to describe that night of my kidnap. "The doors open slowly but I can already see you and Cain inside. He's on top of you, his hands around your neck, squeezing tightly. Your eyes are staring straight at me, begging me to help you."

"Eric..."

"No," he shook his head. "I think you need to know this." I nodded and allowed him to continue. "I want to run into the room but I'm still moving so slow. Jess is shouting from next to me. Cain starts slamming your head against the ground. Your voice is echoing out, shouting for me. Right when I get there, in front of you, I hear you gasp your last breath followed by the crack - the break of your neck. You're dead and I got there too late."

Pulling one of my hands from my lap, I wipe away the tears running down my cheek. He just explained to me how badly this was affecting him, too. And I'm damn sure that me running away to Amity, didn't help at all.

"Then I wake up," Eric continues, "and you're not there in bed next to me. I keep thinking that he took you or that my nightmare was real. And I start to blame myself."

"I'm here, Eric. I'm alive and..."

"I know," he nodded. "Or I mean that I knew you were alive. I knew we got there in time. But I haven't been able to see you, talk to you," he added, "and it's been driving me insane, playing tricks on my mind."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, tasting the tears that ended on my lips. Eric took out one of his hands and wiped his eyes also. He sniffed and I could feel the strong emotions, the depth of his concern and worry for me, the reality of his love, the honesty of his feelings. "I know you told me not to say it, but I," I paused and slowly leaned over him.

Pushing one leg over his lap, I slid over him and sighed as he brought his hands around me. Eric pulled me close on top of his body and it felt like everything melted away. I felt his tears falling down on my face and they mixed in with my own. He did it again - burying his head in my hair, taking in a deep breath as if to make sure that I was really there in front of him, in his arms. My arms reached up to hold him, one twisting into his shirt while the other reached behind him, holding onto his shoulder. In turn, I buried my head in his chest and we both sat there and cried.

After our crying died down to muffled sighs and the wiping of sniffs, Eric pushed back on my bed so that he could lean against the wall. He kept my body in the center of his as we continued to sit there, comfortable to be with each other once again. A part of me did wonder if it was the adrenaline that was pulsing through me. There was a lot happening today, a lot of conversations, scolding, bonding and excitement. Perhaps, that's why I felt that I was okay - back to normal, I suppose. Whatever it was, I would worry about it later. I snuggled into Eric's warmth as I felt him press a kiss to my forehead.

"We're still together, right?"

"I think that's what I hate the most about this," I shifted my head to look up at him. "I was so selfish. I should have known that you needed to see me as much as I needed to see you. But I just felt weird and awkward. And I made you believe that it was because of you."

"Doubts that I had from the beginning started to surface again," he admitted. "I used to work for my Aunt. We reported to the Banners. There were girls like you in the past - girls that I'm sure had mothers, fathers, brothers and friends that were grieving. I felt ashamed and guilty."

The reality of Eric's past was coming forth now. He was this up-and-coming C.O.O. in his company. They gave him a promotion that he had worked hard for - years for. He was responsible, determined, caring and devoted. But before all of this, he was just like those men who stood next to Cain awaiting orders. And from I had gathered during our time together - Eric was one of the best at what he did. He was his father's son. And his father too, was also the best.

 _I have more demons in my past than the devil himself._

Eric had been and probably always would be majorly concern about the things he did in the past and how they affected our relationship now. He had thought that the reason why I had declined in going to dinner with him was due in a part to his previous lifestyle. When he told me, I found that I didn't really care about it. Although I was still glad that he had told me. He let me have that option to back out. He always let me have options - something I rarely did for him.

 _I wanted to give you that chance but I was afraid. I didn't want to be in the same situation as I was before. Then I thought that I wasn't good enough and..._

 _I wish that you had allowed me to make that decision for myself. But that is the past and now we're together._

That was what he told me in response to me comparing our interactions to that of my horrible ex-fiance. After much talking and getting to know each other, we realized that we both had inner demons that we had to exorcise. And tonight we were going to get rid of all of them.

"Eric," my body turned to face him. "You've told me, on more than one occasion, about the demons in your past. You never hid any of that from me. Do you know how that makes me feel, knowing that I have a guy in my life who is honest with me? There's nothing that you've held back in showing me, telling me. So, I'll say this just one more time," I said sternly, "you're not that man anymore, Eric. What matters is the man that you are now," my lips slowly smiled, "that's the man that I fell in love with, the one that I want to build a future with."

His warm palm reached up to grab my face and my hand moved onto his wrist. "I want to kiss you," he murmured. "There's no words right now that I can say to let you know how much you mean to me," he closed his eyes. "Will you let me?"

My head nodded, I was unable to speak too once I heard the desperate plea in Eric's request. Shifting my body around to face him completely, I felt his other hand glide across my back. It wasn't done to pull me closer towards him. Instead, he paused in his movements. For a moment, I thought he didn't want me to kiss him anymore. Then I realized that he was allowing me to set the pace, allowing me to decide what would happen.

"Is this okay," he asked, pressing firmly this time against my back.

The atmosphere - though still subtle - was sexually charged. At least for me it was. Now I was unable to find the words to speak. I simply nodded as Eric stroked my cheek. I felt hot all over, as if it was our first kiss.

"You're a little flushed, Ana."

My cheeks felt hot and I looked away from his gaze. "I'm a little aroused," I admitted shyly.

A soft chuckle left his mouth. "Show me," he teased lightly, the whispered demand hanging in the air.

Placing my hands on his chest, my fingers curled into his shirt and pulled myself down towards him. Some of the courage that I had received from earlier had somehow disappeared as we got closer. This was like our first kiss, a reunion kiss of sorts. I wanted this to be perfect. Eric groaned as our lips fused together. His fingers twitched but they didn't apply any pressure to push us closer, letting me control the kiss. It was soft and gentle - and oh, so reminiscent of my first kiss with Eric.

My hold on his shirt tightened as I tentatively pressed my lips harder against his. Again, Eric's hands twitched and I knew that he was aching to take control. Instantly I pulled back. Despite it's slow and gentle nature, the kiss had left us both breathless - and possibly majorly turned on.

"Was that too much?"

"No," I whispered, my fingers still twisted in his shirt. "It was perfect," I said in between breaths as Eric swallowed a deep breath and smirked.

"Come here," he gestured for me to lay against him and I complied.

We lay there for a while, me curled up in Eric as his chin rested on my head. Every now and then he'd move to press a kiss into my hair and sigh - as though he was reassuring himself that I was really there, that he actually had me in his arms. And for me to see the impact my departure made on him, I almost wanted to cry all over again. He was having nightmares about that night, the same that I was.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

It was like he knew what I was thinking. That reminded me that even early during our relationship, Eric could understand my emotions. _I learned about you that night,_ he had observed me at work, asked me questions - it was his own way of getting to know me. And judging from that, he liked my character. Then we went to dinner, all he had asked of me from the start was to be honest with him - no secrets, no playing. _I'm too old to play games_ , was what had stuck out the most with me. This man knew me, took the time to understand me. There was no inheritance that he was chasing after, no overlooking of faults just to get Pops and Gamma's land. This was Eric being straight-up with me.

"I love you," I said instead of answering the question.

"I love you, too," he mumbled into my hair, before putting his hand under my chin and lifting my head slightly.

This time he didn't ask, instead he pressed light kisses to my lips before peppering a couple on my jaw as he titled my head back. He took a deep breath and buried his head there against my neck before biting gently on the pulse that began to beat erratically. I moaned and gripped onto his arm, hoping to keep me centered to him. My mind wanted to jump from my body but he kept me grounded, slipping a hand down my waist, around my butt and grabbing my thigh to hoist me closer.

Eric sighed again as he shifted our bodies to rest comfortably against one another. His back still against the wall of my room. He shifted and reached for the comforter.

"I can still sleep on the couch, if you want me to," Eric suggested.

I reached out to grab the end of the blanket and pulled it up to my waist before snuggling back into him. "No, I want you to stay."

Eric nodded and rested his chin on the top of my head like he did earlier.

"Did you know that I inherit a lot of money? Almost half of Amity might belong to me someday," I began.

There was a small moment of silence and I wondered what Eric was thinking. Was he thinking that I was implying something by it? In a way I was. I wanted to show him a strong difference between him and Cain. The reason why I had just stated that I love him. But now, I wasn't so certain.

"I do," he answered, causing me to jerk out of his hold.

"What?"

"I found out a couple weeks ago," he added. My shoulders relaxed some. "Don't hate me for this," he put up a hand to caution me, "but remember that night we were in here," Eric gestured to the room, "I had found out that you were engaged to Cain."

 _Thomas Banner would have wanted his son to find a girl that he could gain something from._ And Cain would have gained a lot from me, things that I didn't even know about.

Nodding, I looked down and away from Eric. "I thought I had nothing to offer," I began. "When you told me about Cain and his father, none of it made sense. Not until Cain kidnapped me."

"So, you know about his Uncle and your grandmother's sanctuary?"

Again I nodded. This time I turned to look at him. "Cain mentioned that his Uncle had a job that went bad. He lost everything to a potential partner."

"When old Mrs. Banner found out, she put a hit on her son before the partner could," Eric continued. "My father was tasked with that. It was because of that mission that he, Edward's dad and Will's dad decided to get out. They were becoming father's themselves. It made them realize that one day, she might ask them to kill their own children. My father said that he couldn't, wouldn't ever do that. Not to mention they were friends with Jefferson Banner. They pretended to fail at the mission. And a couple days later, Jefferson's body was scattered about the Banner estate. At first, rumor was that the partner had sent it as a message to the Banners - that they're not as powerful as they think they are."

"At first," I questioned.

Eric gulped and then cleared his throat. "The head of the organization, Mr. Banner himself, took care of his son. Then he committed suicide shortly later," Eric shook his head. "It was a whole big mess. Mrs. Banner took over everything from there and she's been running things ever since. She ingrained in her second son - Thomas," he nodded towards me, "that he had to pick up where his brother and father failed. The family wasn't weak, I remember her saying. And so, Thomas had set out to get everything that his brother and father lost - including the animals that were being smuggled into the country, the money laundering, the gold, the diamonds, the girls - everything."

"Amity must have a good route for them to transport on," I commented.

He nodded his head as confirmation. "After I dug into the Banner family history, I dug into yours. It's not like I had anything else to do."

"Eric, I'm so..."

"No," he shook his head. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm being a jerk. It's just..."

"Those were your thoughts and feelings before you came here," I finished for him. "Eric, I meant it when I said that we should talk. We should talk about everything. And it's good to know that my actions were hurting others. My parents bluntly told me that earlier today. It was time to hear it from others, especially you. We're going to have a future together, Eric. Honesty, remember," I smiled.

 _I like it when people know what they want and when they honestly say what is on their mind._

"I do remember," he nodded with a small smile. "The night I saw you working at the Chasm, that's the night. I told you that I just wanted you to be honest with me."

A small silence entered the room as we lightly tangled our hands together and looked into each other's eyes before Eric paused and cleared his throat.

"So," I bit back a laugh, "tell me what you found."

"Mr. Banner tried to buy this property from your great-great-grandfather, he wanted the route, the caves, the underground tunnels, the land. This is basically that best place to have their activity go by undetected. Your great-great-grandfather refused and instead had it split between his two grandsons - one of them being your Pops. And when he married and had kids, he split property even further between his three kids."

Shifting, I smiled. It was like a light-bulb went off in my head. _We're one of those families that have been here for decades, centuries probably. Anyway, my grandfather gave one third of everything to my dad and the remaining two thirds to my Aunts. But one of my Aunts sold their portion and she moved to Erudite._

"My Aunt Annabella sold her portion back though. My Aunt Demetria did the same as well."

"The fact that your Aunts didn't want it, your grandfather decided that you would have a portion among them. So you don't inherit from your father, you inherit from your grandfather. You get two thirds, while your father has the remaining one-third."

"I get my Aunts' two-thirds?"

"It get's better," he smiled. "Your Uncle Jep doesn't have any children. The caves and the land he has - he purchased from your grandfather's brother. So, all of that goes back to the Summers family. You want to know who gets it?"

"Me," I replied.

"Do you remember that field that we went to," his smile widened and a mischievous glint shined in his eyes, "the one where we made love in," he leaned in and for a split moment, I thought he was going to kiss me again. Instead he pulled away and kept the smirk on his face. _Ana was showing me some of the_ fine things _that Amity has to offer._

I went to slap him but he kept took a hold of my hand and lifted it to his mouth.

"I do remember. It was _your_ first time outside."

Eric's eyes darkened. "Are you saying that you've done that before," he snarled possessively and it excited me. He pulled me closer, our lips barely touching as I smiled.

"No," I replied. "I'm just glad that we did something like that together."

We almost kissed but he pushed back and shook his head. "We were talking about something until you distracted me."

"I distracted you," I questioned. "You're the one who brought up Duke's field," I laughed lightly, moving back to my original spot in his lap, giving us some distance but still sat in his arms. A part of me was glad that we were able to pick up on flirting and teasing one another. It eased my mind and my heart - just a bit.

"That's right," he sighed, "I did bring up the field." He conceded causing me to laugh softly. "Duke's field was given to your Uncle when he married your Aunt. She was the one who renamed it Duke's field. But because she gave up her portion," he began.

"I get that part of her one-third," I finished. "What about Dillon or Dayna," I asked, "maybe even Daisy? She likes this place."

"I guess you could give it back to one of your cousins. Like I said, your Aunts gave up their portions of your Pops part. And one-third of his brother's part was sold to your Uncle Jep. That comes back to you. Another third of your great-Uncle's land was brought by Anthony Rogers decades ago. It was adjacent to their ranch. With the additional property, he was able to expand. His grandson, Stephen - I remember meeting him - inherits that."

"If it was sold to the Rogers family, then they are the rightful owners to that property. My brother said Stephen was planning on rebuilding his grandfather's ranch. He wants to breed horses again. I don't want to try and take that away."

Eric nodded. "That's what I was thinking. And you're right about them purchasing it. Pop's brother sold it, there's nothing anyone can do about that."

"One-third went to my Uncle Jep, another third to the Rogers. Where does the rest of the property go to?"

"The rest of the property, your Gamma Cammie brought it and has the animal sanctuary on it."

"Wait, so you're telling me that since the Banners couldn't buy the Summer's properties, they'd marry into it? Meaning, Thomas Banner wanted me to marry Cain so that his son could get everything that his father and brother couldn't?" Eric nodded. "Cain said something about having a baby."

"That was a clause in the will. You'd inherit if you had a child and the child lived here."

"They'd make my son or daughter a part of their scheme."

"Once the kid was born, they would change everything to the Banner name."

"And you found this out a couple weeks ago?"

Eric nodded. "It was plaguing me for days why Cain was so obsessed with you, why Marcus was so obsessed with you. Like my father, Marcus Eaton definitely knew the Banner family history. He would know that if he could get you, the Banners would probably make him a partner or worst - he could probably take over Amity, the routes, the land if he decided to keep you for himself. If that happened, he'd be just as powerful as the Banners."

A part of me - screw that - all of me was downright thrilled that Eric had gotten to me first. This man had no hidden agenda, no secret motivation for wanting to marry me. He'd only found this out recently. Eric loves me - actually really truly definitely (and every other word I can think of to describe the accuracy of his feelings) loves and cares for me.

 _I think I'm falling for you, Eric._

 _Thank God, because I've already fallen for you._

"Let's get married," I whispered.

Eric chuckled before his lips gently pressed the side of my face. "We _are_ going to get married. I proposed three times, remember?"

We both started to laugh as my body adjusted to face him again. I suppose it was our distance and length of time apart that made me miss the sultry gaze of his eyes looking into mine. Whatever it was, I realized that every time I wanted to say something - that I wanted to get my point across to him - I absolutely had to look at him. Eric looked back at me and reached out to hold my face in his palm. I sighed and buried my face into his warmth before pulling back and attempting to gather my thoughts.

"You love me for who I am," I started. "Cain only saw the land and money that he would gain. But you," I smiled, "you only saw me. You always saw me."

"I could say the same for you, Ana. You found out who I was, what I did," he shrugged, "and yet you stayed by my side. You were willing to take a chance on me, take this plunge _with_ me. There were so many times that I thought," Eric shook his head.

"It's in the past," I gathered his hands in mine. "I think we should leave it buried where it is and talk about our future. And I want to get married to you, like right now."

"Ana," he licked his lips and leaned forward - seriousness etched into his brow.

"My grandfather has his marriage license. He could perform the ceremony. I'm surprised Jack never did ask him. But, we could," I shrugged.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Why not?"

"Ana, I want to get married to you, too. Right now as well," he answered.

"There's a but somewhere..."

"There is," he nodded. "Instead of bringing up your adrenaline rush that you've got going and using that as an excuse as to why you feel we are ready to get married, I will say that your parents are in the hospital right now. They're going to be upset that they're not there for your wedding."

"My parents have another daughter that my dad can walk down the aisle," I supplied.

"You really want your parents to miss it?"

"No," I shook my head. "I want them there. They'll have to wait a long time for Jeannette to come of age. My mother was - still is - really excited to plan my wedding." I looked over at Eric and finished, " _our_ wedding. You're right, as always. We should wait until everyone can be there. I want all of them to see us get married."

"There are also some of our friends and other family members who would demand that they be there," Eric pointed out.

"Not to mention there's also a flower girl who is going to have a cow if she finds out that we got married and she wasn't here for it."

Eric chuckled before reaching over to his back pocket and pulling out his phone. He took it out and showed me a picture of Eve with a brand new backpack on. She was smiling with a big-toothed grin. "I brought that backpack for her. She starts school next week and would really love it if you were there to see her on her first day of school. But I know that if we don't include her as our flower girl, she won't talk to us as long as she lives," he added with a smirk.

"She's adorable but she can be a diva," I nodded.

"Just like her mother," he mumbled.

"Eric," I scolded, slapping him lightly.

"Jess threw water on me when I was sleeping! And not while we were younger. This happened like a week ago," he shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips.

The smile left mine when he said that. Because there could only be one reason why his sister would go to Dauntless and pour water on him. He wasn't leaving his bed, his room or his house. And that was due in part to the fact that he was having these nightmares of me leaving. Boy, don't I feel shitty now.

Eric turned towards me, capturing my face in his palm. "No more of those thoughts, Ana."

 _Tell it to go away, Ana. And if they are still there, I will make them disappear._

"Do you remember when you asked me to be your girlfriend?" Eric nodded. "You told me that you would make all my insensible thoughts disappear," I smiled as did he. "That's where this overwhelming need to get married to you right now came from. I'm being flooded with all these memories - these good, unforgettable and exciting moments that we shared together. I want it all back, Eric. And I know you told me not to say it anymore, but I am still so sorry for leaving you and running away. I needed you with me as much as you needed me. And I'm so ready right now to promise that I'll never leave you again. I don't want to. I..."

Eric silenced me with a firm kiss. He didn't ask for permission but this time it was obvious he didn't need it. I welcomed it. I yearned for it. This is what I had missed. Cain had broke me and while I learned to stand by myself, stand on my own, Eric came along and kept me standing. Perhaps I did need to come to Amity to learn to stand again. But in order to keep myself there, I needed someone who would stand by my side.

"I love you, Ana," he mumbled against my lips before tangling his hands in my hair and pulling me into a deeper kiss.

I wasn't sure if the kisses would have led to anything more. Perhaps I still wasn't ready for that. And even though a part of me desperately wanted to seal our newly founded declarations by making love, I was glad that a soft knock rapped on my bedroom door. Eric pulled back with a slight growl before resting his forehead against mine. Our breathing was heavy and our hands still tangled in one another.

"JoyAnna?"

A chuckle escaped Eric's lips before he leaned up and kissed my forehead. He pushed me back gently and went to open the door.

"Did you need something Jimmy bean," he asked my brother.

I peered over to the doorway and saw Jimmy's mouth twisted with uncertainty. He was fidgeting with his hands and the guilt entered into my mind again. He was nervous because of me. Eric knelt down, his eyes settling on Jimmy, still waiting for an answer.

"I," Jimmy paused and sighed.

"Did you have a bad dream," Eric asked him.

Jimmy nodded. "But I don't want to sleep in here with my sister like some baby," he said quickly almost as if he was ashamed.

"It's okay if..." I began but Jimmy shook his head and looked away, still looking uncertain and embarrassed.

"I'm a big brother now. I have to be brave. I just wanted to check on you, JoyAnna."

Before I could push myself off my bed and walk towards him, Eric put up his hand to stop me.

"You know nothing is wrong with going to your older sister if you're afraid," Eric said.

"But Josh and Jensen don't do it," Jimmy argued.

"That's because they have each other in their room," Eric pointed out.

My youngest brother turned to look down the hallway. "That's right, they do."

"And did you also know that even I had bad dreams about your sister?"

Jimmy's eyes grew wide. "But you're so big and scary. Wouldn't you just scare the nightmares away?"

Eric and I held back our laughter but smiles did light up our faces. Eric nodded and held out his hands for Jimmy to climb into. "Even big and scary people have bad dreams. I had a lot of bad dreams that kept me up at night, made me want to cry or even throw a pillow at the wall."

I wondered why Eric had said that instead 'punching the wall' but then I remembered that he was holding onto my little brother and had definitely changed the story to make it child-friendly.

"Eve's mother, Jess," he recalled as Jimmy nodded, "she told me that everything was going to be alright. That's the beauty of big sisters, they'll always be there for you when you need them."

"She didn't look at you weird or tease you, like you needed to be brave because you're older?"

"No, she didn't," Eric answered. "Just because I had a bad dream, doesn't mean that I'm not brave or strong. It just means that I care a lot about the people in my life and I want them to be happy. My sister knows that I'm always there for her, too. We look out for one another. That's what it means to be a 'big brother'. "

"So, I can still be a brave and strong big brother, even though I had a bad dream that JoyAnna was gone?"

"Of course, you can. There's no shame in being afraid of a bad dream."

Eric tapped his nose and Jimmy smiled.

"I understand too what it means to look brave and want to protect a sister, so now that you've seen her," Eric adjusted him so that Jimmy turned to me and smiled too. "And you know that she's okay, do you still want to stay here? Or do you think that you'll be okay to sleep on your own?"

He wiggled out of Eric's hold to give me a kiss on the cheek. "You're okay, right? I mean you're not sad or anything," Jimmy asked me.

"No, I'm not," I smiled.

Jimmy nodded. "Okay then," he hugged me tightly before crawling backwards on the bed, shimmying off and running to his room. "Darn it," he stated loudly before his feet were heard, running back to my room. His head popped inside and smiled up at Eric. "I forgot to say thank you to Eric. Thank you Eric and good night."

"Good night, buddy," Eric smiled before Jimmy took off again.

There was a small moment of silence as Eric listened for Jimmy to close his bedroom door. He waited by the doorway, staring down the hall. I wondered what his thoughts were and finally pushed off my bed, walking over to where he was standing. He held out one arm when I got close and brought my body into his. Eric kissed my forehead as I leaned against him.

"That was cute how you handled him."

"I don't know if I like the idea of you calling something that I did 'cute'," he chuckled.

"Can you just take the compliment?"

"I guess, I can," he mumbled against my forehead, "since it's from you."

"Seriously though," I pushed back and looked up at him. "You did good with him."

"He's a big brother now," Eric smiled. "I could see how conflicted he was. He wanted to run in here, jump on your bed and bury himself between the two of us. But at the same time, he wanted to be brave."

"Then you told him how you felt, you reassured him in a way that I couldn't. I would have scooped him up and carried him to my bed, told him a story and made sure that all the lights were on in the house," I replied.

"That was something that I guess my Dad did," he shrugged. "He always told us that it was okay if we were scared, it was okay if we were sad, it was okay if we smiled and laughed, you know? He said that's what made us human."

My hand moved up to trace his shoulder and upper part of his chest, knowing that he had his tattoo there reminding him about his father.

"Your Dad was a wonderful man," I nodded, "and he raised a wonderful son. I hope you pass that on to our own."

Eric turned and wrapped his other arm around me too. "I intend to."

The rest of the night, we talked about our plans - and despite the fact that they were delayed, they pretty much stayed the same. Eric was only staying in Amity for a couple days - enough for him to confirm that I was okay and for him to rebuild his sanity. I decided that I would leave with Jonathan and Jordan and meet him in Erudite. Myra's parents had flown her remains back to Erudite and would bury her there. Dillon had already started moving, Lauren would come up later. There wasn't much left for me in Dauntless.

I knew that I would have to call Hec. Eric made me promise since _that boy_ \- Eric's words, not mine - kept calling his cell, asking about me. His mother had asked about my well-being as well. And she promised that she write a letter of recommendation for any new employment I was seeking in Erudite. It was comforting to know I had a strong support system.

"I love you, Ana," Eric whispered.

We stayed in my bed, watching colors dance around the sky. I couldn't help but feel like the rising sun was the rise of a new beginning. I smiled, thinking that this is how a 'second chance' looks. The pinkish-orange glow in my room made me feel bright and warm. The soft patter of running feet, alerted me to Jimmy bean being awake. Sure enough - just as I had guessed - he burst into my room, jumping onto the bed.

"Good Morning," he shouted happily as Eric smiled at him.

There were smiles and laughter as we started our day. And a part of me felt content. I wasn't ready the first time I moved away with Cain to Dauntless. I wasn't ready to get married then, a part of me knows that now because here laying in bed with me - asking my brother what he wanted for breakfast - was a man so different, so brave and yet so kind. I was glad I got this second chance.

* * *

 **The End**


	32. Epilogue - Part 1

**Epilogue: A five-part conclusion to Contrast.**

 **The first time Ana had to get back on her feet, she had done it by herself. This time, she has Eric to help her get through her struggles. Eric didn't want his past to disrupt any future with Ana, so he'll burn it, knowing that's the only way for both of them to move on. Join Eric and Ana as they - and everyone around them - finalize everything in their life.**

 **Part 1 will be from Ana's POV.**

 **Part 2 - Edward's POV.  
Edward and Myra were best friends growing up. But now that she is gone, how does he move on? How will Ana react to this new development in Edward's life as he copes with the death of Myra? Edward has invited Eric and Ana over for a meal after the holidays to meet the new person in his life.**

 **Part 3 - Jessica's POV.**  
 **It's not easy being a single mom but Jessica Coulter does her best. She's given it her all into raising her daughter Eve - better than her Aunt and Mother had done with her and Eric, that's for sure. With her brother's wedding fast approaching, she realizes that she doesn't want to be alone anymore. She wants a family. She wants to build a home and a future. And there's only one man that both she and Eve want to put into that position.**

 **Part 4 - Hec's POV.  
It's not easy being friends with Ana Summer's. She can be a witch and a nervous wreck sometimes, especially with the trials of Marcus Eaton, Jeanine Matthews and old Mrs. Banner happening. That night, Ana wasn't the only one kidnapped - so was Hec. Now, with the anniversary date of their kidnap and the trial, Hec is finding himself in distress. He was strong for Ana. This time Ana will be strong for him because that's what friends are for.**

 **Part 5 is from a special POV.  
I hope you enjoy that story.**

 **Here is Part 1.**

* * *

 **Part 1: Erudite**  
 _Two months later_

I placed the last box down in the living room and looked around the apartment. This wasn't as large as Eric's apartment in Dauntless, but it was still a decent size. Jordan walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water, handing it to me with a smile. We both drank our fill before we sat down on the floor - too exhausted to make our way to the couch.

Jordan let out a huge yawn before resting his head against mine. "In a way, at least we're somewhat together."

"I know," I replied. "I have a good feeling about this move, though." I moved my head causing Jordan to pull back. "I'm still upset that all your courses at Erudite University are online. I'll never see you on campus."

Jordan chuckled. "You can still call me or have me come over to help you. It's not like I'll be far. I live fifteen minutes away - twenty-five with traffic. And given the schedule of the bus, and the average time it takes to..."

"Oh my God, math genius," I laughed as he chuckled. "Could you just shut up?"

A knock sounded on the wall and we both turned to see Eric leaning up against it. "I don't know about you, but I feel like celebrating," he smiled, "we emptied out the container sooner than I thought we would."

I smiled in response and leaned back against my brother. "Now we just got to unpack everything."

"We'll worry about that later," Eric began. "I'll call UPack in the morning and let them know they can come and take their container. As for right now, like I said, let's celebrate. We'll go out and eat. I don't want to look at another box tonight."

Jordan sat up and pulled out his phone. "You know what, I should actually be going. I was supposed to meet Jonathan. He's got some internship lined up for me or something like that," he stood up and kissed my forehead.

His departure meant that I would be alone with Eric tonight - the first time since we had spoken in my room.

"At least let us treat you to dinner," I stood as well, trying to get my brother to stay. "After all the help you've given us for unpacking."

Jordan shook his head and went over to shake Eric's hand. "I helped you because you're my sister and I love you. I didn't do it for the food. Besides," he paused, turning to look at me before grabbing his backpack. "Jonathan offered. And any opportunity to spend time with our older bro hasn't really come around until now. He's kind of been ignoring me and all, spending time with Jessica. Whatever happened to 'bros before hos'?"

"Excuse me," Eric questioned as Jordan paled. I held back a small laugh as Jordan turned to Eric, put on a small smile and shrugged.

"Not that your sister is one, I was just," he stopped and gave me a look. "Anyways, I'm out," he saluted me. "See you, sis. See you, Eric. And I totally didn't mean that thing about your sister. I respect her and all. And..."

"Just get out," Eric chuckled while shaking his head. "Your brother is too much," he said, walking over towards me when my brother had left. He leaned in to give me a kiss and even though I startled slightly, he still pressed his lips to mine - gently. Eric pulled back, a small look of disappointment before holding his hand out for mine. "Come on, I got the perfect place we can go and eat at."

I shook off my nervousness and entwined my fingers with his as he led me to the door. He handed me my bag and grabbed his keys, wallet and phone before we exited. Every move was tense, and the atmosphere was quiet as we got into his car. I didn't know why I was so overworked. Eric and I were moving in together, there would be many nights where it would be just the two of us. But now, it seemed as though we had nothing to say to one another. Or perhaps, it was still my post-traumatic stress sneaking up on me.

"It's the first time we're by ourselves, isn't it," he asked.

"Yes," I replied before looking over at him. "You know Eric, I feel safe with you. I really do. I feel like this is home, that we could start our lives here."

"But something is still holding you back," he finished for me as my eyes turned to stare at my lap. I nodded guilty as I heard him sigh. "Did you want to schedule a therapy session with Dr. Edmonds?"

"It's been almost five months, Eric. I shouldn't need her to get better."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Ana," he glanced at me before turning back towards the room. "Maybe we should both go in together."

"Eric," I shook my head. "You don't have to go through all that trouble for..."

"Are you joking right now," he gave me an incredulous look. "Ana, I love you. I want to become your husband, the person you'll be with me for the rest of your life. We're moving in together. There's a reason why they call your spouse - your other half or your better half. They're supposed to complete you, make you whole," he said. "I want to do that for you. Just please, let me. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

And so, the following day, Eric scheduled an appointment to meet with Dr. Edmonds. He forwent work and I skipped classes. And I realized that in Eric's mind we - us, me and him - were the main priority.

"How are the two of you," Dr. Edmonds asked. "I'm quite surprised to hear from you, JoyAnna. Last month, you stated that you had moved on and were feeling better - as a whole."

I took a deep breath before explaining. "Well, I do feel better. I feel happier," I turned to Eric and smiled. "But I still feel off, like a part of me is missing."

Dr. Edmonds hummed in thought before jotting something down. "Can I be straight-forward with the two of you?" Both Eric and I nodded in agreement. "Have the two of you been intimate since the kidnapping?"

As shocked as I wanted to be, I realized that _that_ was what was missing.

"What does that have to do with anything," Eric questioned.

"Everything," Dr. Edmonds answered.

"She went through a traumatic event," Eric narrowed his eyes. "You have to understand that these things take time, doc. I'm not going to rush my fiancé into something she's uncomfortable with."

"Of course, we don't want to push her too hard. But there is something under all that outer tension. And what I see is the two of you want to move forward, wanting to move on. To do that, we need to discuss things that were present in your lives before. And I'm sure the two of you had intimacy in your relationship before, am I right?" Dr. Edmonds smiled kindly at Eric before shifting to look at me. "JoyAnna, can you tell me what helped you the first-time things ended with Cain Banner? You were on your own for a while, weren't you?"

Nodding, I answered, "My parents told me that I could go home but instead I didn't. I stayed, I toughed it out in Dauntless. I got fired from one job," I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Three different jobs fired me, actually. One of them found out that I was Cain Banner's fiancé and they basically kicked me out because of something Cain's family did."

"When you met Eric," she prompted, "what was your situation then? Were you working?"

"I had just got a call back from an interview at the bank. They wanted to hire me," I smiled.

"I remember you telling me that they were casual meetings."

Another nod. "The next two times Eric and I saw one another was at my place of employment. I didn't think that I was ready to start dating again. I wanted to find myself in Dauntless, find out who I could be without Cain."

"But what happened," she smiled, knowingly. Dr. Edmonds knew the answer - she just wanted me to say it, wanted Eric to hear it.

"Eric helped me find myself. Myra and Lauren may have shown me what it means to be a woman. Hec, Edward, Peter and Dillon offered me their support as friends and cousins. But you were the final piece of that puzzle, Eric."

Smiling, I turned on the couch that Eric and I were sitting on and took one of his hands in mine.

"I didn't feel confident as a woman. Myra and Lauren helped with that. They gave me strength. I didn't feel like anyone was in my corner, but the guys did that. They looked out for me. I didn't feel loved. Then you came along and showed me what it felt like to be in love," I said as my eyes started to water. "I may have said it in my old room back in Amity, but I think Dr. Edmonds is right," I smiled at her before glancing at Eric and shyly looking down at the passionate expression on his face. "I want to feel it and be consumed by it as we had been before."

"Intimacy is an integral part to a romantic relationship. Now, my recommendation isn't for the two of you to go back to your car and let him fuck you in it," Dr. Edmonds said with a light tone as Eric chuckled. I, on the other hand, blinked rapidly at hearing my therapist curse so openly. "What I will suggest is that the two of you come here at least once every other week - together," she gestured between the two of us. "It will help the two of you to stay on top of things. Not everyone who sees a counselor about their relationship has problems," she held up one hand, "I just want to stress that out."

"Of course not," Eric shook his head. "That actually sounds like a promising idea."

"Now Eric," Dr. Edmonds looked at him. "You got a little defensive when I first mentioned the idea of intimacy. Is there any reason why you've been holding back?"

My hand tightened on Eric's, encouraging him to answer.

"I had nightmares," he admitted. "I saw her die and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. She called for me and I didn't get there in time."

"It mustn't have helped that she wanted to go to her parent's."

"It didn't," he added. "And I talked to her about that."

"That's excellent. Keep things open between the two of you," she suggested. I wondered briefly why she had asked about that. I had told her before during another session that he had nightmares. But then she asked the question that I didn't think to ask Eric before. "When you look at her - want her, desire her - does the image of her being held down by Cain enter into your head?"

Eric took a moment to answer before licking his lips and nodding. "It does. If I rush her into being physical too fast, I won't be no better than Cain. It will be like I'm raping her. I don't know how much she's told you about my past, Doc. But I've done some terrible things, too - things that would make you look over your shoulder in an empty parking lot."

He took in a deep breath before continuing.

"Ana doesn't and shouldn't have to go through that again. The fear on her face when we entered that room, what if I look down at her and see that same fear - that fear being because of me? I..."

Eric's voice cracked, and he shook his head.

"You're not him, Eric," I shifted closer to him on the couch. Shaking my head, I gave him a small smile and leaned in to kiss him softly. "You both lived the same lives - this life of crime. But you chose to end it, to do something different, something right."

"Did you know that I helped kidnap a couple girls like you," he questioned.

"Eric..."

"Jess helped them get out from the Center. She was the one who had woke me up, made me see that our Dad didn't want that for us. I could have been one of the guys he ended up giving you to instead of saving you." He turned away from me and looked at Dr. Edmonds. "Don't you see, Doc? I'll be just like Cain if I force her to move on. I don't want her to look at me like that."

"Do you give her reason to fear you," Dr. Edmonds questioned. "Are you keeping her tied up to a bed?"

"What," I turned to her and narrowed my eyes. "Why would you ask something like that? Eric would never harm me."

"He seems to think that an old-self will emerge."

"But it won't," I proclaimed. "He's had opportunities before and that never happened. Eric has been considerate and patient. He makes me feel sexy and wanted and..."

"Are you defending my past actions," Eric turned to me.

"No," I answered. "I'm defending who you are right now. I'm," I paused and nodded. "I'm in love with the man you are, the man you became."

"You helped me, you know," Eric stated, smiling gently as his hand reached up to hold my face in his palm. "My sister and my father's memory may have pushed me to do so. But I never had a reason to stay out of that world, a reason to be a better man. Until I saw you."

"Smiling at my cousin on the camera that you stalked me on," I added as he chuckled.

"You don't know what I saw that day," Eric replied, "what I still see."

"That's exactly what I want you two to build on," Dr. Edmonds gave me a reassuring smile. "And that is normal in couples - to forget the early stages of love, the excitement, the falling," she added. "Eric the only way you'll get past everything that's holding you back is to remember all the reasons why you wanted to move forward. It is because of Ana. Show her, tell her."

Eric nodded before reaching over to pull me tightly to his side. He dropped a kiss to my forehead before we both turned back to Dr. Edmonds.

"Until we see each other again, my homework assignment is for the two of you to take a weekend trip, spend an entire day - a full twenty-four hours at the very least - with each other. Just the two of you," she admonished, "no cell phones, no social media, no one in your family accompanying you. The prescription isn't to rush into sex but to explore one another again."

"Affection and attention," I added with a small smile.

"The right type of attention," Dr. Edmonds said. "Cain Banner came back into your life - both of your lives - and took away what you both had given to one another. Restore that. And Eric, you're a patient man," she looked at him. "But sometimes a woman likes a man who takes charge. From what I understand, you've done that before with JoyAnna. Pursue her, romance her. The two of you can do it. I have faith in the two of you."

Eric and I left Dr. Edmonds' office hand in hand. We had reached the car when Eric tugged on my hand, whirling me around to face him. It was quite reminiscent of the first days of us dating. Eric smiled as he pressed me against the side of his car.

"Let's go next weekend," he said as he cornered me in.

For some reason, I was excited at his playfulness - his forward charm. My hands touched his midsection before slowly running up his chest. This was definitely something that I had missed between the two of us. My body could tell. It had been trying to tell me for a while now - my mind just hadn't caught up yet. I was surprised that I wasn't frightened at the thought of being alone with Eric anymore.

"And where are we going," I questioned as he leaned his body against mine. The pressure small but enough to make me melt.

"They have those villas on the other end of town," Eric proposed. "After your class is done on Friday, we'll go there and just spend the weekend together - the two of us. There's still a lot of Erudite that you haven't seen."

"It is a large city," I replied. "And who better to show me around than you?"

Eric growled softly as he wrapped his arms around my middle, slightly picking me up as he bent his head down to brush his lips against mine. "It's a date, then."

"It is," I mumbled against his lips.

The weekend for our little get-away came around quicker than we both expected. Eric didn't tell me exactly what we were doing so I packed a little bit of everything. It was only when we were checking in to the hotel that I remembered, there was barely any underwear in my luggage. I could always just sleep without it, I thought folding up a sleep-shirt.

"So," Eric walked back into our room. "I was thinking that we could eat at that new sushi restaurant on top of _The Eye_."

The last time Eric and I came to Erudite - to look at Erudite University and check out apartments - we had eaten at The Eye. It was a nice steak and BBQ place on the second level. There was on a sports bar on the first level. But the third level - the rooftop - there was a sushi restaurant. Real fancy, according to Jess and Jonathan who had gone there to eat dinner - as friends, not a date (what my brother had stressed).

"Isn't it kind of expensive," I turned towards Eric as he sat down on the bed in front of me. "I mean the villa," I gestured around us, "is a whole lot nicer than I thought it would be. I'm pretty sure one night here is the equivalent to one month of rent that we pay. And we're staying here for three nights, Eric. We don't need to eat..."

"Hey," he reached out, gently tugging on my hand to stand between his legs. "You let me worry about the kind of money I want to spend on my fiancé."

I'm not worth it, I thought. He must have sensed it because he reached up to caress my face before pulling me in for a sweet kiss.

"I really want to show you a good time here in Erudite."

"I know."

"Will you let me?" Eric pulled back and looked up at me. I gave him a small nod as he stood up and kissed my forehead. "Now, onto the sushi dinner."

Dinner went exceptionally well. Eric had looked nice in his button down and dress slacks. I put on a cute purple and blue floral bodycon midi dress that I was proud to say made Eric stare at me a few times as we got into the car, to the restaurant and basically whenever I moved. We first sat on the opposite end of each other in the booth but before dinner came out, he gestured for me to sit by him and I realized that I enjoyed being held in his arms, throughout dinner.

Being close to him helped keep me grounded so that my emotions weren't going all over the place. Feeling the heat from his body along with the comforting smell that was only him, made me relax. He always knew just what I needed and when I needed it.

"This is actually pretty good," Eric said while eating a piece of chicken karaage. I smiled and took a sip of my wine. It was different than what I was used to, but I found that what they say about drinking and company is correct. A good beer - or in this case a good wine - always tastes better with a friend. "What should we try next?"

"Honestly Eric, I'm stuffed," I patted my stomach. "I think I gained a few pounds."

"You will look beautiful either way," Eric growled lightly, as his hand replaced my hand and ran along my waist. He had just leaned down to kiss my neck when our waiter reappeared, asking if we wanted anything else.

"The check," Eric answered.

A beautiful walkway was next to a river that lined the restaurant. It was a wonderful night out - with just the two of us. Two people had mistaken us for newlyweds - the second time, Eric decided not to correct the person. Instead, he kissed my forehead, tucked me under his arm and we continued our stroll through the city - looking at the lights dancing on the slow flowing river.

When we went to sleep that night, I slept on his chest looking up at him as he smiled down at me. Closing my eyes, I felt cherished and important being there with him.

The sun shone through the curtains as we were tangled in each other's arms, whispering little nothings to one another, the next morning. We had a full morning of sight-seeing planned - things I hadn't seen the first time I had come down here. We visited a botanical garden and ate lunch at their diner. After our visit to the Erudite Science Museum, Eric said he wanted to take me to someplace special.

"Every place you've taken me so far is special, Eric."

Eric hummed before turning to glance at me. "This is extra special," he replied and then turned his attention back to driving.

We were on the far end of Erudite when I realized that the group of homes we were driving pass looked out of place. It was almost reminiscent of Eric's father's house in Dauntless. "Where are we?"

He parked the car at the end of a street and got out. I did the same, following him towards a clearing. We had come to a gate - that I thought we were going to walk through - when we took a right and continued down a hidden path. Eric reached for my hand which I gladly offered. Our walk was quiet but after arriving to the desired destination, I had to pause and gasp.

In a large meadow or field, stood one lone huge tree. "This property was owned by my great-grandfather," Eric explained. "He gave it to his son who in turn, gave it to his son. Finally, my father let my sister have the property. So, I own the Dauntless lot and my sister owns the Erudite lot."

"It's beautiful. And peaceful," I glanced around.

"On that tree," he gestured to the field, "is where my father carved his name next to my mother's. My grandfather did the same for my grandmother. And my great-grandfather did the same also. I thought that, you and I could come here and carve our names on it, too."

"Oh Eric," I whispered, turning to look at him.

The tree was magnificent - something you would see in a movie. The branches hung around it perfectly, giving it that romantic feel as Eric carved our names. I traced the outline of his parents' names as I waited for him to finish. Touching his mom's name, I felt a chill go down my back and tried to shake it off.

"What's wrong?"

I looked back at him and then nodded towards the name. He sighed and came to wrap his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him.

"She asked Jess and I for a second chance - another opportunity to be a mother and a grandmother to Eve," Eric stated. "I told her to go to hell. My sister, on the other hand, said that we should allow Eve and you to make the decision about giving her another chance."

"She's still your mother, Eric."

"She's not the same anymore. I highly doubt that she'll ever be."

My body shifted until I faced Eric. Looking up at him, I could see how serious he was on the matter.

"My mother didn't care about what Cain Banner did to you. She and my aunt allowed it to happen. Do you remember that day I went to them for help? You were watching Eve," he prompted as I nodded. "Do you know what they told me back then? That you were dispensable. If I wanted someone to keep my bed warm, there were other options, other women," he shook his head and looked away from me, back to the tree. "They made a mistake in dismissing my love for you. I know your parents taught you to forgive those who offend you. But don't expect me to welcome my mother with open arms."

I took a deep breath and rest my head against him. This woman - though heartless - was still his mother. I didn't want to completely extract her from Eric's life. I knew that one day, he'd want to our children to know her. Eve would want a grandmother. I had seen her interacting with my own. And Jessica, I thought as I pulled my head back to look up at Eric. Every girl needs her mother. At the same time, I knew that Jess and Eric had made up their minds.

"She is your mother, Eric. You shouldn't cut her out entirely." Eric went to open his mouth, but I lifted my hand to touch his lips, killing the interruption he wanted to make. "But I understand your position. If you believe that there's no chance, no retribution for her, then I'll support you."

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"If years from now, our children want to know her, and she has shown a change of heart, then will you reconsider it?"

Eric sighed before resting his forehead against mine. "I'll think about that when the time comes."

The weekend was nice and relaxing. It was also romantic and exciting. We had our moments of deep and meaningful conversation, along with those moments of pure silliness. It wasn't until our last night at the villa that things had changed. We stayed in that night for dinner, ordered a pizza and wings, and had a comparison movie night. A comparison movie night is where we'd watch a movie from the past and then watch its remake. I sat in Eric's lap as he played with my hair, every now and then we would exchange comments about the movie and how they differed from one another.

It was a spontaneous moment - one that hadn't been planned. We started a playful argument about the movie that turned into wrestling. I had hit Eric with a cushion from the couch, causing him to fall over. But in the process of him falling, he had wrapped his arm around me and pulled me with him.

"Eric," I laughed, looking up at him as smiled down at me.

"Don't contradict me," he chuckled.

"Don't argue with me," I threatened playfully.

"Mm," Eric groaned before leaning his head down to give me a kiss.

The kiss was slow and gentle. And before I knew it, Eric began to run his lips along my neck, sucking and nibbling on the flesh that was there. I released a moan when Eric settled his body over mine. The heat causing my hands to grip onto him.

"Eric," I whispered as his large hands slipped under my sleep shirt, running up my sides.

This was dangerous for so many reasons. One, I wasn't wearing any underwear. And the moment Eric touched my waist, he knew. He lifted his head and looked down at me. "If I do something you don't want me to, you let me know."

My heart was beating so fast. Truthfully, I was still a little scared. But I wanted to be with this man that I loved, I wanted to be loved by him in return. "I will," I assured him as he adjusted his body.

He moved lower on my body, scraping his teeth on my shoulder, the side of my breast. I felt the cool breeze hit my lower body and knew that the shirt had lifted quite a bit. Eric growled and pressed his lips against my stomach as I released a loud moan and twisted my fingers through his hair. "Did you miss me?"

That question held so much meaning as I felt his caress my body. Eric's body felt hot and hard against mine, but comfortable at the same time. It was like I had been coming in from the cold. Feeling Eric's breath on my neck, his lips trail down my skin and his fingers lovingly touching me meant so damn much that I couldn't even form the words. This right here, right now - it was beautiful, and I didn't want it to end.

"I have," I admitted.

"I've missed you too," he said softly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am," my head bobbed. "I'm just nervous."

My eyes opened and saw Eric looking at me with concern. His hand reached up to wipe a few tears away from my face. I didn't even know that I had started to cry. "There's no need to be nervous, Ana. It's just you and me. We've done this before."

My head nodded again as I sniffed. Lifting my hand, I wiped the back of my palm against my cheek, feeling the wetness. "I just feel so silly." Silly for crying and getting all emotional, I thought.

"Don't," Eric replied. "Seeing you conflicted is tearing me apart, Ana. I could just lie with you in my arms and I'll be okay with that. If this doesn't happen tonight, then I'm..."

I lifted my fingers to touch his lips. Shaking my head, I pushed him gently back to sit up. "I want this. I want you. I've just got to get pass that in my head." He went to argue again but I shook my head. "Don't say anything about stopping this." I maneuvered our bodies until he was sitting down, and I was straddling his lap. Slowly, I lifted my sleepshirt over my head and watched as Eric took in a deep breath.

His eyes roamed my body in an appreciative manner, they weren't greedy or disgusting. There was a huge contrast and I soaked it in.

It was a reminder of who I really was with. Eric would never demand something of me that I didn't want to give.

Eric circled his hands around my waist and pulled me even closer to him. He picked me up as he stood from the floor and carried me in his arms towards the bedroom. The entire time, his eyes never leaving mine. A small smile on his lips to show me that he was happy. Eric laid me down gently on the bed - very much like the first time we had made love. I was already bare and watched as he slowly began to strip his clothes off.

"You look so sinful," I stated with a smile.

Eric smirked as his pants and briefs dropped. "Like someone that would be on the cover of adult reading material," he questioned with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I shifted back on the bed as he crawled in after me. "How would you know what goes on there," I gave him a look.

Eric chuckled and pressed a kiss to my shoulder. "I don't. There's no reason for me to look at one when I have a stellar woman by my side."

Gasping, I clutched his shoulders as his kisses trailed everywhere on my body. I had just lifted my head to look at where he had disappeared to and noticed that Eric was kissing my stomach - a small scar that was still present from my kidnapping. But that was not the only thing I had noticed. I sat up quickly, and Eric began to panic.

"What is it," Eric asked, hurrying to get off from me.

But my arms shot out and held onto him. I traced my finger slowly on his shoulder where the tattoo he had got in memory of his father sat before my fingers moved to a new tattoo. One that I had never seen until now. It was very small, something I would never have noticed unless I looked closely.

"When did you get this," I asked Eric.

He had kept his eyes on my face the entire time. Knowing what I was asking about, he answered, "About two months ago, maybe. The day after I left you in Amity to pack up everything in Dauntless."

"Why the..."

"I remember that night in your room back in Amity. You looked like a fallen angel," he explained as I touched the small image of an angel breaking her chains and flying heavenward. "I want to be there to help pick you up. I want you to know that you can lean on me, the same way that I'll lean on you. You're my angel."

I quickly wiped my face as the tears fell. I offered him a smile as he touched his hand to my face. From any other man that would have been such a cliché thing to say - something just to get in my pants. But not with Eric. That would never be the case with Eric. Anything he said, he meant. He wanted honesty and therefore he gave honesty.

"I really don't deserve you," I whispered, moving until I was embracing him.

"You do deserve me. We deserve each other," he mumbled before guiding my body back to lie down. "There's a reason you walked into my life. And I'm not ever letting you leave it."

Running my hands down his chest and to his hips, I smiled. I watched as Eric's eyes darkened when I dug my fingers into his hips, pulling him closer to me. "Then show me," I whispered.

Eric chuckled, the deep tone of it lulling me in a comfortable, sexual sort of way. He buried his face in my neck, kissing, sucking and biting until his hand gripped my waist. In one movement, he entered me - my name falling from his lips like a prayer. And just like that, things were exactly the way they were supposed to be, and I knew that we would be just fine.


	33. Epilogue - Part 2

**Part 2: Wife** **  
** _Six months later ( Edward's POV)_

"Is she coming," my wife asked me, her hand lacing with mine as we waited by the front window of our new home - our home in Erudite.

"Eric said he was bringing her," I answered, tugging on our joined hands to pull her close to my side. I pressed my lips to her forehead and we both stood there, watching and waiting.

Life for me had been full of watching and waiting for the past six months, watching if anybody would notice me, waiting to see if they would react. My girlfriend had been murdered almost ten months ago - murdered by the men that worked with my father. A month later I had moved to Erudite with my now wife. I knew what people thought about me and my wife - and especially about my relationship with Myra - but I didn't let it bother me. At least that's what I told myself.

I had always believed that finding Myra had been the one dream come true in my life. We had known each other since we were children. Not once did I think that we could have anything, especially a future together. We didn't socialize much - my family. But when Myra had plainly told me when we were eleven years old that we would be best friends for life, I believed her. She was everything to me - my best friend and later, my lover. I didn't know I could go on without her. But here I stood - without Myra Valdez in my life.

"There they are," my wife's voice broke me out of thoughts.

I turned to see Eric pull up in his car. He had moved here a couple weeks after me with his fiancé, Ana. For quite some time, he had been trying to get her to come out to have dinner with me and Vanessa - my wife. Did I ever tell you her name? Probably not - I don't like that name.

"Everything is going to be okay," Vanessa assured me.

"If you believe that, then it's obvious you don't know Ana that well," I sighed, moving towards the door to open it. The chill from the January air hit us both as we waved at our visitors. Vanessa rushed to put on a coat and stepped out of my hold to greet them. Eric waved back and as expected, Ana simply stared.

"Eric," Vanessa held out her arms to him.

I saw Ana tense immediately at the gesture, but Vanessa didn't falter. She wrapped Eric up in a warm embrace before turning towards Ana with her bright smile.

"You must be Ana. It's so nice to finally meet you," she said, pulling away from Eric and walking towards her.

Ana's eyes shifted to me before glancing down at Vanessa's stomach. "You're pregnant. So soon," another glance my way. Totally expected, I thought. Though, it would have been something if Ana finished the statement with 'is it Edward's?'. That would have really been a bitchy thing to do but I could tell that Ana was not going to hold back from judging Vanessa.

Did I happen to mention that she and Myra had been best friends?

Yes, they were best friends. And when she had found out that I had gotten married just three months after Myra's death... Well, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Edward and I wanted to start a family," Vanessa answered.

"Myra did as well," Ana retorted which made Vanessa shift uncomfortably.

"Come on, love," Eric called to her, "let's get inside. I'm sure we'd like to catch up with Edward."

Eric gave me an apologetic look as Ana came to his side, clinging to him as though she were frightened of both Vanessa and this home - like it was full of demons. Little did she know. I had been haunted by Myra's death far greater than I thought I would be. Eric thought he'd gone insane when Ana went to Amity to recover. That was nothing compared to the madness that I fell under trying to cope with my best friend's death.

Vanessa gave me a reassuring smile as we entered the house and I took her jacket off to hang it up. Her long auburn hair swishing to the side as she turned to smile at me. I remember Myra had added brown highlights once to her blonde hair. She didn't like it with the highlights. The next time, she'd do red. She never got the chance. Shaking my head, I tried to concentrate on our guests - one of which was pouting as the other tried to calm her down.

"So, Ana," I began as she reluctantly turned to face me, a false smile on her face. I cleared my throat before gesturing for her and Eric to follow us into the dining room. "How was your first semester at Erudite University," I asked as we sat down - Eric holding the chair out for Ana.

There was a smile on Ana's face before she sobered and looked at me pointedly. "Good," was her simple answer.

"What is your major," Vanessa asked as she handed a glass of water towards Eric and got another one ready for Ana.

"Education," another quick and short answer.

Eric cleared his throat, causing Ana to glance at him before rolling her eyes. She reached out for the water and took a large gulp. "Ana is looking to becoming a teacher," Eric answered for her, another apologetic look my way.

"That's awesome," Vanessa smiled and expressed enthusiasm at the news. "I always thought you'd want to get into business."

"Why would you think that," Ana questioned.

"Well," my wife shrugged before clearing her throat. "Keep up with Eric, I suppose. You know with him being a C.O.O. and everything," she let out a nervous laugh.

"By the way," I interjected, hoping to defuse the tension. "I wanted to thank you Eric for the referral. I needed to think of something with more stability, especially with the baby and..." I paused and realized that that wasn't a good subject either.

"Speaking about jobs, how do you enjoy yours, Ana? Eric told us that you're working with a speech therapist." Vanessa attempted to make conversation with her again. Eric glanced at me and sighed before nudging Ana to reply.

"It's just an internship," Ana stated. "It's not an actual job."

"But it could lead to a job," Eric pressed as Ana smiled at him before glancing back at Vanessa.

"It could."

"She's studying under Dr. Sharipova," Eric decided to add on to Ana's short comment.

"Dr. Sharipova is one of the leading linguist in her field," my eyes widened. "Eric, you really simplified it by saying speech therapist. Didn't Dr. Sharipova do some work in the England or something like that," I questioned. "She won some award for discovering a new language?"

"Something like that," Eric shrugged. "Ana knows more than I do," he looked pointedly at her.

Ana paused before putting on another false smile. "Dr. Sharipova has been great to work for."

A soft nervous laugh escaped my wife. "Well, isn't that exciting? I'm sure that with your internship you could become a teacher at any school that you'd like in Erudite, especially with someone like Dr. Sharipova."

There was a small moment of silence that fell on the group before Vanessa stood up slowly.

I turned to her. "Did you need any help with..."

She waved her hand and put on a smile. "I'm just going to grab the dishes and bring them out."

"Of course," I nodded.

"Perhaps you can go and help her," I heard Eric whisper to Ana. Vanessa had touched my shoulder before walking into the kitchen and I watched as Ana and Eric briefly argued quietly regarding Ana giving her assistance. "Ana," he growled and finally she huffed, pushing back from her chair and going into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to force her, Eric. I understand that this is a tough situation for her to be in," I explained. "Believe me, I know. The other day I saw Myra's dad and he asked me how I was holding up. I didn't even tell him about Vanessa. I know what they're going to think."

Eric shook his head. "It's not really their business. And neither is it Ana's," Eric gestured towards the kitchen.

"Ana wasn't just Myra's friend, Eric. She was mine, too. I know she feels betrayed..."

"Just give her some time," Eric assured me. "She'll come around."

"You're sure about that?"

Before Eric could answer, the kitchen door burst open and Ana came waltzing out of. Ana looked as though she were on the prowl and I couldn't determine why that angered expression was directed towards me. I cautiously went to stand but Ana's hand drew back and slapped me across my face.

"You were barely there at her funeral," Ana shouted. "You came and then you left. I don't know what to call it, but you certainly didn't pay your respects in any way. And then I learn from your _wife_ in there, that she's five months pregnant. FIVE," Ana screeched. I swear her head could have spun around - like the exorcist. That's how possessed she looked. "Myra was barely cold in her grave, Edward! Did you even love her? Did you even think of her? Let me guess," she folded her arms across her chest, "she was dead, so you'd just moved right along didn't you. You're some frickin' frocker down right frostin' frosted bastard, you know that?"

I almost wanted to smile. Some things had never changed. Ana hated saying 'fuck', she hated hearing it. She wasn't raised in a household that did, so naturally, she'd make up her own words. But I couldn't smile at my friend's innocence because at the moment, she was fucking pissed off.

"I'm sorry."

All three of us turned to see Vanessa standing in the doorway, her eyes brimming with tears.

"And you just were a shoulder to cry on, weren't you," Ana whirled around on her. "Edward was mourning a woman, he considered to be the love of his life while he was climbing on top of you."

"Ana," Eric's voice threatened.

"She meant everything to him. You were nothing but a replacement body!"

"Ana," Eric stood and reached for his fiancé's arm but she shook him off.

"You know what I hate the most about all of this is that you have her eyes and the way you tilt your head as if to say, 'what the hell' is exactly the way she would have. Your voice even sounds like her. I hope you know that," Ana stood in front of Vanessa. "I hope you know that _that_ is probably the only reason why he's married to you. It's because he loves her and always will! You're just a stand-in for Myra."

Ana turned back to face me.

"I'm sorry Edward. And I'm sorry Eric," she glanced at him. "I thought I could," she paused, and the tears started to run down her face. "But I can't, I can't pretend that this is alright because I miss my friend. She should be the one that's here, she should be the one you're starting a family with. And I'm sure that _Vanessa_ ," she sassed, "is a nice person and all but I just can't pretend."

Ana wiped her face before walking towards the door.

"Ana, wait," Vanessa called and hurried after her.

Both Eric and I walked towards the pair, hoping that Ana wouldn't say anything else and that Vanessa would just let her go.

"Look, I shouldn't have said that," Ana replied as she grabbed her jacket. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too."

Ana laughed cynically and shook her head. "Of course, you're going to apologize and make me look bad, aren't you?"

"That's not what I..."

"I meant it. The things that I said in there - I meant it," her face looked murderous. "I don't have any good thoughts about this situation. And my parents raised me a whole lot better than to say the things I said and that's why I'm sorry because I disappointed them. I disappointed my fiancé because I promised that I would play nice. And I disappointed Edward, I'm sure."

"No," Vanessa replied. "We expected that there would be... What I meant to say is..."

"Stop. Just stop. You probably are a nice person, and all," she waved her hand through the air. "But Myra was my best friend and I just can't deal with this right now."

"Is it true?"

"What is," Ana paused and turned to look at her, as I did. I was wondering where Vanessa was going with this.

"Is it true that I have her eyes or that I talk like her," Vanessa questioned then.

Ana looked at the wall, pausing in her thoughts. I went to wrap my arm around Vanessa, but she took a step forward, closer towards Ana, prompting her to answer. "I didn't have that much friends in Dauntless, my ex - he," Ana released a small laugh, "he was a jerk that made sure I didn't have any friends to count on should anything happen." Ana turned to look at Vanessa. "Myra came along and she just had this way about her that could brighten up my day, make me confident. She was more than just one of my workmates. She was like a sister," Ana said softly.

"You were like a sister to her, too," Vanessa started to cry.

Ana laughed lightly and shook her head. "Look, I'm truly sorry, Vanessa. I just can't," turned and went to the door.

"It's me," Vanessa said quickly.

Fucking hell, I thought. Eric looked at me in panic before glancing back at Vanessa. She was going to screw it up, all our plans and secrets.

"Vanessa," I reached for her.

"My name isn't Vanessa," she shot a look back at me. Her eyes determined - more so than I had ever seen before. We had argued about this for days, weeks, probably months.

"Don't," I whispered but she shook her head and looked at Ana.

"It's me, Ana. It's Myra," she said in a plea-like state.

Ana's head shot around and looked at her. "I don't know what idiotic, stupid, foolish game you're trying to play here," she narrowed her eyes. "Edward can pretend all he wants but I can't."

"Seriously Ana, it's me, Myra."

"There's no way. I was there at Myra's funeral," she shook her head. "I watched them lower her casket into the ground! I hugged her mother and father! We cried together! Don't you dare tell me that you're her! There's no way that you're her! She's dead!"

"I didn't die."

"I saw her get shot! She was lying dead on the floor," Ana screamed, tears still running down her cheeks. She looked miserable - the same as I once had.

"I was shot, yes," she nodded. "But I never died."

"No," Ana shook her head again, turning away from her.

"They needed to keep my death a secret, Ana."

"Stop it, you hear! Just stop making up these stories," Ana moved her hands in a frustrated manner through the air. "You're only making things worst! And I don't want to hear it anymore!"

"What do I have to do to prove it to you," she questioned. "Edward, tell her," she pleaded with me.

Ana folded her arms across her chest. "I don't believe you."

"They had to fake my death, Ana. When I woke up they told me that you were across the hall but that I couldn't see you. Your Aunt Annabella came over and everything," she insisted. "I'm the only one - other than you and Hec - who can put Marcus at the scene."

"You're lying," Ana shouted.

"I got a new identity, they put these hair extensions in my head, I had cosmetic surgery to change my nose and chin and ears and neck and legs. I literally loss an inch of my height," she cried. "I wanted to tell you. But Eric and Edward said that it was best if..."

Ana turned quickly towards me, her eyes boring into Eric's. "Wait! Eric, is that true?"

Eric looked at me. We shared a look before he sighed and turned back to Ana, giving her a small nod.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Remembering those days that followed, I couldn't stand it. I almost died as well. We had both come to Dauntless together - it was our journey, our adventure. And now it didn't seem to have any meaning if I stayed there without Myra.

"I wasn't supposed to know either, Ana," I admitted as Ana gasped in shock. "You're not the only who went crazy after she was gone. Eric knew my situation, he understood what it felt like to lose the person you love. So, he told me to come to an apartment at Dauntless," I was close to tears at reliving my experience. "And she was there," I smiled at Myra.

I suppose now I can confess to you all that it's Myra, my wife.

That day I had felt both relieved and betrayed. Eric had known for nearly a month. He had helped orchestrate everything along with Ana's cousin who worked for the CIA. Just before he left to go Amity to see Ana, Eric told me that he wanted to see me return to 'life' as well. I was so happy she was back in my life that the following week we got married and I got her pregnant. There was no way I was losing her again.

Ana had tears pouring down her face. "Why didn't," she began to ask before her sobbing took over.

"Marcus was going to get away with it, love. You already know how he got out of stalking you and harassing you the first time," Eric replied. "I thought that this time, we'd make sure that someone could actually put him there. A credible eye-witness. Someone that Marcus didn't know we had."

"It all happened so fast," Myra looked at Ana. "The next thing I knew was that they were giving me a new name, a new life, a new look," she released a laugh. Ana was right. She still sounded so much like her. It was something that they could never change. "I didn't realize how empty everything was until I walked pass my mother in the store," Myra began to sob. "I couldn't even tell her how much I missed her or about her grandchild," Myra wiped her face as did Ana. "I begged Eric to bring you over. I wanted something, someone to keep me sane."

"Oh Myra," Ana covered her mouth. "It's really you, isn't it?"

"Yes, you silly bitch, it's me," Myra replied as they both laughed before embracing one another.

Both Eric and I had to chuckle as they hugged.

"You really were a bitch, you know that," Myra said as Ana's body shook with laughter, "I love you for defending me so violently, but you could have eased up on poor Vanessa."

Ana smiled along with the tears. "I missed you too much."

"Well, I'm back." Both girls squealed with delight before Myra released Ana and they smiled crazily, wiping their tears.

"Out of all the new identities you could have," Ana questioned as Myra laughed and pushed her back slightly, albeit playfully.

"Your cousin chose it. My new name was Vanessa Martinez."

"She switched your initials," Ana nodded.

"Yeah," Myra replied as they both laughed and hugged again. "It's easy to explain why I sometimes still sign my name as Myra Valdez."

"Uh, it's Myra Ferrars," I corrected. "Or Vanessa Ferrars," I tilted my head.

"And you're married," Ana cried out in happiness - a totally different person than the one that had been haunting my kitchen.

"I know," Myra jumped up and down with her, holding out her left hand as the girls squealed again.

Eric turned towards me and held out his hand for me to shake. After we shook hands, he chuckled and faced the two girls as they talked about me and Myra getting married. Eric had been the one to walk her down the aisle - since her father couldn't. And ever since then, Eric had grown to like Myra like a sister. Myra treated Eric as a brother - he became her family.

I explained to her everything that was in my past - and that was in Eric's. Regardless of all that, she and I were married and moved to Erudite. She loved me for the person that I was now. And whenever Eric came by to visit us, she would light up because that meant she'd hear news of Ana. Myra had tried to make friends, but she didn't leave the house much these days. Every time she did, she always ran into her parents and that would just set her back.

"Oh God, you don't how much it means to me that you know now, that you know I'm not completely dead. I need someone to help me do nursery shopping and all that fun stuff," she waved her hand.

"I actually did buy a onesie for the baby," Ana admitted.

"You did," Myra put a hand over her heart, a sweet look on her face.

"Don't breathe a sigh of relief too soon," Eric chuckled. "I almost made her put it back."

"Why," I looked at him before glancing at Ana.

"It says 'little homewrecker' on it," Ana rolled her eyes.

Myra burst out in laughter before hugging Ana again. "Dear Lord, I have missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

"Seriously though, Ana," Myra laughed into her friend's neck. "Did you really call Vanessa a replacement body?"

Ana laughed and gave Myra an affectionate squeeze. "I have to say that I learned to say 'bitchy' things from the best."

"Damn right! Now," Myra pushed her back, linked their arms together and began walking back to the dining room. "Since that is out of the way, after you help me prepare for this baby and gush about all those little things with me that Edward didn't want to," she eyed me over her shoulder before talking again to Ana. "We have to talk about your bridal shower."

"Oh, my goodness," Ana turned to her. "I finally have someone to be my maid of honor. I didn't want to pick between Jess and Bloss. And the only other friend I could think of was you. But then that made me all depressed because you were gone and..."

"None of that," Myra said with squealing. "I finally get to throw you that 'passion party' that I wanted to."

"The one we talked about at work, right," Ana pointed to her.

"The one with the sex toys, yes."

"Uh," Eric cleared his throat, "excuse me, the one with what?"

"Never you mind," Myra waved her hand at him and pulled Ana completely away.

I love that woman, I thought putting my hands into my pockets as I watched her and Ana fall into conversation. Eric patted my shoulder before going to sit down at the table. Ana subconsciously grabbed a beer for him as Myra did the same - the two deep in their exchange about baby food, nursery themes and preschools, safely staying away from the topic of 'sex toys' until a later time. I chuckled, shaking my head as Eric tipped his bottle towards me. Our bottles tapped before I took a seat next to him as we both observed our girls.

"You ready," Eric asked me.

"I want to nail that son of a bitch," I nodded before taking a huge gulp of beer. "Tobias called me the other day, said that two of the agents who were undercover were murdered." I turned to Eric and saw a look on his face - the same look he had when he met me at the apartment where Myra was. "Or perhaps, they haven't been?"

"Ana's classmate, Don," Eric nodded. "He was a DEA agent. He gathered a lot of intel while he was working with the Banners. We knew he'd be a target."

"So, they gave him a new identity?"

"Him and his wife," he replied with a slight tilt of his head. "The other agent - if we're talking about the same one - was Uriah Pedrad."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"His brother and Tobias are close friends," was the solemn response. I shook my head and looked down. "We weren't able to get to him or his wife in time. We're not even sure if it was David Carmichael, Marcus Eaton or Jeanine Matthews. But someone ordered the hit before anyone could mobilize."

"I should be out there, helping you and your sister. Helping Tobias," I added, knowing that he was going through a lot - especially if his father was a part of it.

"You have a wife and a kid to worry about," Eric replied.

"Are you kidding me, Eric? You have Ana. Tobias has Tris. Your sister has a daughter. We all have someone that we're fighting for."

"Did Tobias tell you that they picked up someone at Myra's parent's house?" I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. "They're hunting - if not for her, for information. The Valdez' thought it was just a random robbery. What they stole was something that Myra had been wearing on her - something that could have linked Marcus's men there."

"Oh my God..."

"The Valdez' are fine. My sister and Blossom were allowed to enter the place and ensure that things were okay. My sister has a few people watching Myra's parents. With that in mind, we're going to have to ask you to sit tight. You must protect Myra, Edward. She's not just your wife but she's also a key witness."

"I know," I sighed.

"You may want to be out there helping us, but the best help you can give to us right now is to protect Myra. Neither you or she may like it, or even enjoy it. Like I said it's not really anyone's business that you're with this 'Vanessa Martinez'. Who gives a rat's ass," he shook his head. "She needs to be safe. Your child needs to be safe. Protect them first or all will be lost."

"I know. It's just that the trial was already pushed back twice."

"These things take time."

"We've got enough evidence to put him away, right?"

Eric nodded. "And if the trial should swing Marcus's way, even after Myra's testimony," Eric gestured towards the kitchen where she was.

"You think it will?"

"Just in case," he nodded.

"Eric," I turned to look at him. "My father taught me a few things as well. If that bastard gets away with it, I'd hunt him down myself and kill him."

I glanced at the kitchen door to see Myra coming out from there - a bright smile on as she carried a bowl of pasta salad. She was my world, my everything. Soon, she would be the mother of my child. After she walked back to the kitchen, I put my game face back on.

"You said you knew Ana was the one because you'd do anything to protect her. I feel the exact same way about Myra, Eric."

Eric gave me a brief nod. "I got a crew waiting for our call."

"I should have known you'd have a plan B."

"Once in a while, Ana still wakes up - screaming. Occasionally, I get those nightmares, too," he admitted. "My sister told me that we let the law handle things first. Director Pedrad lost her son so she wants to get Marcus, Jeanine - all of them - just as much as we do. The DEA, CIA, they're working on things. We have to trust them that it will work itself out."

"And should they fail," I finished.

"Then we go to plan B. If you need anything, I'm with you on this. You know that right," Eric replied, lifting his bottle again. "No one messes with our women."

Our bottles tapped in acknowledgement.

"What are you two talking about," Ana asked, placing down a pan of grilled vegetables as her eyes narrowed slightly at Eric.

"Just how wonderfully you're getting along with my wife," I answered. "And here I thought you'd slap me, cause a scene and storm out before dinner was served. Oh wait, you already did that," I joked as both Myra and Ana slapped my shoulders.

"Funny," Ana shook her head and sat down next to Eric as Myra came around to sit down at my side.

"I loved every second of it," Myra commented as I pressed a kiss to her temple. "Gone is that sweet girl from Amity."

"Mm," Ana grabbed her glass of water. "Well, she found a strong man in Dauntless who just happened to be a gentleman from Erudite."

From Eric's reaction, I could tell that Ana had probably slipped her hand up his thigh and towards another part of his body because he glanced down at his lap before whispering something along the lines of 'not here' in her ear.

"Gentleman," Myra snorted. "I remember telling you that he was a pain in the ass."

This time I choked on my beer. "Babe..."

"She did," Ana agreed as Eric relaxed and chuckled. "She called you," she turned to Eric, "Mr. Pain in the Ass. You apparently give everyone at the bank a tough time, Eric. I never did scold you for that."

"Oh, but she defended you gallantly, Eric. Said that if you were friends with Edward than you couldn't be that bad," Myra said.

"I almost feel offended," I replied, glancing at my wife.

"You feel offended," Eric chuckled as he sipped his beer. "She basically tried to get Ana away from me."

"Actually, she was one of your main supporters," Ana smiled.

"See," Myra rolled her eyes. "I was bitchy, but I was a good friend."

"Just like Ana," I mumbled.

"Hey," Ana exclaimed before Eric reached over and wrapped her in his arms.

"To friends," Eric lifted his bottle, "even the bitchy ones."

"Especially the bitchy ones," Myra added as everyone laughed and cheered, tapping glasses and bottles. "Now, let's dig in. Because I am eating for two and I'm not sure this little one can handle it."

"Mm," Ana put down her glass. "Do you know what the two of you are having?"

"We decided to be surprised," Myra answered.

"Old-school, I like it," Ana nodded as Myra turned to me and smiled brightly.

"I like it, too," I said leaning in to give her a brief kiss.

"So," Myra looked back at Ana. "Dr. Sharipova? Really," she smiled widely as Ana nodded. "That's huge! And what is this about becoming a teacher," she asked as she began loading her plate. I took the salad from her and did the same with mine.

"You know that I wanted to change studies when I came to Erudite," Ana prompted, taking the bowl from me and filling both hers and Eric's plate.

"I did. But I never thought," Myra paused and then smiled widely. "Working under Dr. Sharipova is no joke, Ana. There is a lot of accreditation to gain from working with someone as known as that. You could end up teaching at Erudite Academy. We all went there," she gestured between the three of us. "And of course, maybe one day," she touched her stomach before glancing at me. I reached over again and gave my wife a kiss before we both smiled hopelessly at one another.

Myra turned back towards Ana as they began to launch into a conversation about Ana's classes, her work, and then finally they circled back around to the nursery. She and Ana were making plans to go shopping and do all that fun stuff. Every now and then, Eric would have a peaceful, content smile on his face whenever he looked at Ana. And I couldn't help but feel the same when I glanced at Myra. Marcus and Jeanine had better watch their backs. Myra was my wife now, the mother of my child - and I'd do anything to protect her.


	34. Epilogue - Part 3

**Part 3: Dad** **  
** _One year later (Jessica Coulter's POV)_

Eve was pulling Jonathan's hand down the terminal, saying that she was going to sit between me and him. She could be very demanding sometimes with him, but he didn't seem to mind. I knew that my daughter's demands were one of those things that we both had to put up with. Six months ago, I had gone on a date - that turned into a disaster. Jonathan had watched Eve. At first, the guy thought it weird that Jonathan was there - at my home, staying with my daughter. But I trusted Jonathan Summers. I never thought I could trust another man again but here he was, listening to the frivolous requests of my six-year-old.

"Mommy, you'll sit on the aisle seat," she looked over her shoulder before continuing onto the plane. "Finally, we're here. I thought we'd be late."

"And miss your performance as flower-girl," asked Jonathan, "never!"

Eve panicked and looked back at me. "We packed my flower-girl dress, right?"

I had to stop because I wasn't certain if we had packed it. But before I could answer, Jonathan swung his and Eve's joined hands around so that she could face him.

"I know that you and your Mom had a lot to pack, so I made sure that we put it in your Princess bag," he gestured to her small roll-away carry-on.

Eve unzipped the bag right there at the front of the plane and pulled out her dress. She sighed audibly before jumping into Jonathan's arms. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Of course, little Princess."

"I'd be lost without you, Uncle Jonathan."

"Well," he squeezed her one last time before pushing her back gently. "I'll always be here for you, Eve. If you ever need anything, okay?"

She nodded. Together they put the dress back in her bag and zipped it close again before walking to find our seats.

A part of my heart clenched at the sight of them together. They got along so well. There were days where she'd throw a tantrum with him and he'd calmly explain to her that 'no' meant 'no'. A month after I had gone out on a date, Jonathan had gone out on a date and I remembered being jealous the entire night. Eve had called his phone almost every other ten minutes - and even though I verbally told her to stop, inside I was glad that she was interrupting his date with that red-haired Jezebel who wore too much makeup.

"Mommy, our seats are here," she waved her hand in the air, breaking me out of my memory.

It was selfish, I know - to want Jonathan to always be there for my daughter. He had every right to date other women, after all he was a handsome, funny and single man. He had his own place, a respectable job. He could provide for whoever came along. It was just that I wanted to that woman.

"Here," Jonathan said, taking my carry-on and putting it into the overhead compartment. "Are you okay? You seem a little nervous."

"My baby brother is getting married," I lied quickly. "I want it to be perfect, you know?"

Jonathan smiled. Fuck, why did his smile have to be so damn gorgeous?

"You're a hard-worker and such a caring sister, I'm sure that it'll be a perfect wedding for him and Ana," he kissed my forehead. Just a couple inches lower and it would have been perfect, I thought as he quickly got into our row and sat down by the window. "You sure, you don't want to sit by the window, Princess?"

"No," Eve shook her head, buckling up in the middle chair. "I can still see from here."

"You could see better from this seat," he offered.

She scrunched up her face before leaning forward to whisper to him. "I'm scared of seeing the ground so close to me. What if the window breaks and I fall out?" I wanted to respond but she continued - still whispering loudly. "But knowing that you'll be there," she pointed to him in the seat, "to catch me if I fall, makes me feel safe."

"Ah, damn it," I cursed.

"Are you okay," Jonathan asked, looking over Eve's little head at me.

No, my daughter trusts you and I don't know how to break her heart when you start to date again and leave us. Eve's little confession about Jonathan making her feel safe, set me on edge. I mustered a smile and nodded. "I pinched my fingers in the seat belt buckle." Another lie, since I wasn't even buckled up.

Jonathan still looked uncertain but turned to talk to Eve about the monitor in the seat in front of her.

As expected half way through the flight, Eve decided to abandon her cartoon show for a nap. I went to pull her to my side, but she turned towards Jonathan instead, a small pout on her face and wide eyes. I watched as he put on a small smile and gestured for her to crawl into his lap. I turned away immediately from the sight. I had seen it a couple times. The two of them together - like a real father and daughter - before she went to bed or as we watched television on my couch. She'd snuggle into him and he'd always kiss her on the forehead with a 'good night, princess' that made my heart break.

"Can you wake me up before we get there, Uncle Jonathan," she asked in a tired voice.

"Of course, princess," he answered.

"I want to see the house. Jimmy said I won't be able to spot it from the plane, but I think he was wrong."

Jonathan chuckled and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "Well, I'll be sure to wake you, so you can see for yourself."

There was a small moment where things were quiet, and I knew that Eve had fallen off to sleep. I was about ready to say something when Jonathan turned his head to look at me.

"When we land, remind me to take you to Amity's College," he stated as I gave him a confused expression. "Your exam is after the trip. I know you've been studying like crazy to get the extra certification, but I thought that this could help out in some areas."

"Oh, okay," I said still uncertain about what he was talking about.

"There's a professor at Amity's community college who retired from the SEC. He may be able to give you some advice, some tips or," he smiled, "whatever it is you need."

My mind felt like it was doing flips at the mention of meeting someone who worked at the SEC. "There's actually someone - a real person - who worked for the exchange commission in Amity," I asked excitedly. "What did he do for them? Which division did he work for? Economic and risk analysis," I questioned. "Or perhaps it was corporate finance?"

Jonathan chuckled and shook his head. "You'll have to ask him. I'm a little lost when it comes to numbers. That was always Jordan's thing."

"Sorry," I blushed. "I just got so excited."

"I can tell. But whatever it is you want to talk about - economic risk financing, or whatever," he waved his hand in the air, "I'm sure the professor could help you out."

"That would be a _huge_ help. Thank you, Jonathan. Thank you a billion," I smiled widely.

"Your welcome."

"I mean it. That is awesome," I said in a shocked but excited tone. "It's unbelievable. The experience this man has and then I could use that - not just in my exam but after, during my job. You're incredible, Jonathan. Thank you."

"Well, I know that this is something that you really want to do. And I want to see you succeed. You've been working hard, Jessica," he looked over at me with that endearing face. "And I'm proud of you."

I smiled widely. Jonathan was the first guy - and probably the only one, other than Eric - who was truly interested in everything that I did, including my work. While Ana had excelled in reading and language, and Jordan had been mathematics - taking to his accounting and economics classes at the University - Jonathan's bread and butter had been science. He'd been a wonderful asset to the medical lab and pharmacy. I could carry on an intelligent conversation with him and he never once felt threatened by my drive to advance in my career.

"Of course," Jonathan added when I didn't answer, "Jordan also said you are kind of working for the bad guys so, maybe I shouldn't be helping you," he teased.

"Almost every 'auditor' is labelled as a bad guy," I laughed. "Financial auditing is more," I paused and turned to look at the screen in front of me. "I suppose the word would be tedious, complex and maybe a bit heartless," I said with a light laugh as Jonathan chuckled.

"I'd hardly call you 'heartless'," Jonathan reached out to take my hand in his and lifted it to his mouth. "You have a kind heart. I think you want to save people's businesses because you know that it represents their livelihood," his lips moved against my hand, causing my entire arm to heat up, sending a jolt straight to somewhere that hadn't throbbed in quite some time. "You'll do great."

"Thanks," I whispered as he slowly released my hand and smiled at me. Retreating from him felt like hell, my whole body wanted to lean into him. And that little gesture with my arm had done something to me. "Why don't I hold Eve now," I gestured for her, wanting to hold something to calm my nerves.

"It's okay. I got her," he shifted her so that her face turned towards the window.

She mumbled 'daddy'. I froze and from the way that Jonathan's body was tense, I knew he heard it too. How could he not? He was holding her.

"I can take her, honestly," I pressed. "If your arm is growing numb, then I can take her during this last leg of the flight."

"If we tousle her, she just might wake."

"That's fine," I waved him off.

"What's wrong Jess," he looked at me. "It's just another hour. And I'm okay. I don't mind holding her."

"All I'm saying is that you can put her down. You don't have to carry her all the time."

"Did I do something wrong," Jonathan asked. "Did you not want to..."

"I don't want to give her false hope, Jonathan," I snapped before turning away, seeing my vision getting blurry. Fuck, I was going to ruin my mascara crying over this man who was being a wonderful friend and I...

"What would she get false hope over?"

I shook my head.

"No, just tell me Jess. I want to know. Do you not want me around or..."

I do want you around, that's the problem. But as much as I was shouting that in my head, I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud. Because Eve wasn't the only one who felt safe with Jonathan, I did too.

The past year and a half had been wonderful - getting to know him and his family. They had become my family as well. And I knew that I wouldn't stand to see Jonathan dating someone else, bringing her to parties at the Summers' house. And Ana was marrying Eric. Even more so, I'd see whoever his girlfriend was when we would be invited to dinners and parties.

"You know Jess," Jonathan began after I didn't respond. "I always thought that we were close enough where we could tell each other how we feel."

Apparently not, I thought.

"I like you and I like Eve. But if you're uncomfortable with us being friends..."

Oh God, it was one of those 'talks'. That whole 'daddy' thing scared him away. I should have known.

"Whatever you want to do, Jess. I don't want to make you unhappy."

Please stop talking, I wanted to shout.

"Did you find someone? Does he disprove of me being friends with you and watching Eve? Because, I can step back. I don't want to. But it's up to you."

"I did find someone," I muttered sadly. It's you.

"Oh," he replied.

I looked over to see a sad look in his eyes as he rubbed Eve's back.

"So, uh, is he someone from work?"

"No," I answered.

Jonathan nodded before turning to rest his cheek against Eve's forehead. "Well, I am going to miss you and Eve."

"Miss us," I questioned. "I don't understand."

"I know I shouldn't be saying this now, especially since you have some guy in your life. But I'm tired of being friends with you, Jess. I have been for some time," he said. Turning his head to look at me, Jonathan pinned me with his gaze. My heart started to beat faster. Was he going to leave us, just like that? "I want more, I think I always wanted more."

"What do you mean, _more_? I don't..."

"I am in love with you, Jessica Coulter. I like how strong and independent you are. You don't take crap from anyone. It's different than what I'm used to. But I found that I can't live without someone being so driven in her life. You have this strength and intelligence that I enjoy seeing every day. And Eve," he looked down at her. "I never thought, never could have imagined that she wiggle her way into my heart. She's demanding, smart, sweet and I'm sure she's going to be a knock-out when she gets older," Jonathan turned to me, "just like her mommy. I would have loved to make some teenage boy shit his pants when he comes to pick her up for a date."

I gasped a little - something between a sob and a laugh and moved to cover my mouth. Could it be possible? Dear Jesus, let it be possible.

"But I don't know if I can watch you date someone else, Jess," he added. "Perhaps I'll come around for Eve, if she still wants me to. But don't ask me to sit back and watch you with some other guy. I don't know if I could handle it."

Looking away, I wiped my face quickly and made sure that I could breathe again. This damn idiot just dropped a bomb on me that I wasn't prepared for. With a renewed determination in me, I unbuckled my seatbelt, climbed into Eve's vacated seat and threw that belt on.

"That guy I was speaking about, the guy that I found," I began, as I looked over at the monitor. Anywhere but at Jonathan, a part of me was still nervous and scared. "It's you, Jonathan Summers."

There was no response from the seat next to me and I almost wanted to look over.

What if he was regretting what he said?

What if he was only saying it because he didn't want to lose Eve?

And now that I declared my feelings, what if he no longer returned them?

What if...

"Really?"

"Is that honestly you're only response," I laughed and shook my head, biting my bottom lip.

"I just," he paused. "I meant every word, Jess. It would break my heart to see Eve call someone else 'Dad', to see someone else taking her to school, picking her up from school, sitting next to you when she has piano recitals, watching movies and eating horrible take-out, giving each other a massage after a difficult day, talking about our favorite..."

"Did you just say you want Eve to call you 'Dad'?"

I felt his hand grab mine, causing me to finally look over at him. Jonathan had been watching me the entire time. I took a deep breath and leaned forward as he smiled. "I debated about asking my grandmother for her ring or for perhaps buying you something else. Hannah didn't want our grandmother's ring when she married Jack. She felt it was too old-fashioned and I wasn't sure if you..."

"I don't care a damn ring, Jonathan. Just tell me what you said, all of it, is it true? Is it really how you feel?"

"It is," he nodded as I scooted closer to him. "I planned on asking you at Eric and Ana's wedding - not the same way as Eric proposed - but I did have something like that planned. Marry me, Jessica Coulter. If you'll let me, I want to adopt Eve, too. I know you don't need a man to support you and care for you, Jess. You've done so well on your own, raising Eve and just being in charge of your own life. But I wouldn't mind it if that life included me in it. You may not need me to care _for_ you, but I care _about_ you. I want this. I want a 'me and you'. I want it all."

"Oh God," I threw my arms around him - the best that I could, since Eve was still sleeping in his lap. "Yes, I'll marry you. First, we'll have to date but after all of that, yes I'll marry you." I heard him laugh at my statement and it made me smile.

"That sounds perfect."

"Don't you ever threaten to leave me again, Jonathan Summers. I'll hunt you down and murder you slowly. I mean it, now," I sniffed as I felt tears flood my eyes.

"I know you do. And I could never truly leave. I wouldn't want to break Eve's heart, either."

"Dear Lord, Eve," I pushed back and wiped my face as Jonathan smiled lightly at me. His hand moved to touch my cheek and I closed my eyes. "You mean the world to her, you know that? I never thought I'd trust another man again. I never thought Eve would. I'm just so happy," I exclaimed as he chuckled, his eyes bright with joy and excitement.

"Is there something wrong here," one of the flight attendants came around.

"No, this man is my fiancé," I stated loudly. "He wants to be the father of my child. He wants to make me happy. And I'm just so happy!"

Jonathan chuckled again before I felt his arm wrap around my waist. "Come here, you," he laughed and settled me into his side. Eve's head turned, and I saw that she was facing me, a small smile on her lips. Jonathan kissed her hair before planting his lips on my forehead. "I can't wait to tell Ana that you said 'yes'. She was certain that you'd drag it out."

I turned my face to look up at him. "Unlike your sister, I don't need to be asked three times."

"You two need to kiss now." We both laughed as Eve pushed her head up and looked at the two of us. Still sitting in Jonathan's lap, she folded her arms over her body. "The mommy and daddy always kiss. And if you want to be my daddy, then you need to kiss my mommy," she pulled one arm free and jabbed Jonathan's chest.

I almost scolded her but when Jonathan turned to me, desire, love and admiration in his eyes, I decided that that was one rule of my daughter's that he had better follow. And just as expected, Jonathan leaned forward slowly. "Well, I only need to be told once. What about you?"

My hand reached up to grab his shirt and pulled him down to me. It was gentle and sweet, everything that was perfect for our first kiss. It held promise that more was to come and a part of me knew we both held back for the sake of my daughter. He smiled against my lips and I felt like I was soaring.

"You taste wonderful," he whispered.

"I can't wait to show you exactly how wonderful I taste, later," I promised, glad that when I pulled back his eyes showed lust and passion - something I knew that I was definitely missing in my life.

"Does that mean that you're my Dad now?"

"Not yet," Jonathan quickly went into his 'Dad'-mode, though I did hear his voice falter. Good, I wanted him to be antsy for the rest of the day. "But if you want to call me 'dad', you could," he turned to me, checking to see if that was okay and I nodded. She kind of already did, so that was a given.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to be my 'Dad'," she pouted. "I've been waiting forever!"

"Forever," Jonathan questioned.

"Yes, ever since Christmas!"

"What are you talking about," I asked, looking back at my daughter.

"Grandma told me to write to Santa at Amity."

"Santa's not in Amity," I shook my head.

"I know that, mom," she rolled her eyes. "But Grandma said she's good friends with him. So, if I wrote him a letter, she'd make sure that he got it personally."

"Grandma?"

"Grandma Jubi, mom," she sighed dramatically.

"My mom," Jonathan asked, looking at me in confusion. "She knows Santa?"

"That's what she said," Eve seemed frustration to explain it to us. I couldn't help but smile at her exasperation.

"And what did you write to Santa," Jonathan smiled - even though she had mentioned it earlier.

"That I wanted you to be my Dad. That I wanted you to marry my mommy and we could all be a family, and that Grandma Jubi would be a real Grandma and that I could have these sparkly purple sneakers," she lifted her feet, causing me to smile and shake my head at her. "And Ginny," her pet guinea pig that Jordan and Jonathan had gotten for her, of course after my approval. "Oh, and I also wrote down that Uncle Eric has six kids - because he said that Auntie Ana only wants two," Eve whispered. "But I want a lot of cousins, so I asked Santa for that too."

"Well, it looks like you have a couple things checked off your list, Princess," he kissed her forehead and she snuggled back into him.

Jonathan sighed as she rests her head on his chest.

"And you, my Queen," he looked at me. "Is there anything you want?"

"I hate to demand, but I want your grandmother's ring." He turned to look at me. "Eve is right. And I don't care about it being old-fashioned. I always thought of your family as being the family that I want. And I don't know how else I could be a part of the Summers family. I want us to be a family."

"You always were a part of the Summers family," he gestured for me to come closer and I moved to give him a quick kiss.

Oh yeah, I'm definitely showing him a thing or two tonight.

"Wait," Eve perked up, "a brother. I also asked Santa for a brother."

Both Jonathan and I turned to look at one another before smiling at Eve.

"Well, if you wrote to Santa about it," I began, "then perhaps that might be your present next Christmas."

"Why can't I just get a brother now?"

"Bunny," I sighed.

"Does it take that long?" She looked at Jonathan. "A girl in my class told me that a daddy and a mommy make babies, not Santa. So," she pointed to Jonathan and then pointed to me. "When are you going to make my brother?"

Jonathan coughed and turned to me with a slight nervous look.

"You're going to have to get used to those questions," I paused and smiled, "Dad."

He shook his head before his attention was back on Eve. "I would want to be able to care for not just my son, but my princess," he gestured to Eve, "and definitely for my Queen," he picked up my hand and kissed the back of it. "I can't do that if we're not in the same castle, can I?"

My daughter's brow twisted in thought before she sighed. "No, you're not really my Dad if you don't live with us."

"There are other things to think about first before," he cleared his throat before turning a little pale. There was a small moment where Eve studied him, and I couldn't help but hold back my laughter. "Your mom and I have a few goals in life that we wanted to accomplish. Your mom has her job and I just got settled into mine. I also wanted to make sure that Uncle Jordan can stand on his own two feet."

Eve's face wrinkled. "But he can stand on his own two feet. He can walk and run on them, too."

"What I meant Eve, is that I my brother to be able to take care of himself. There are some who don't take to being an adult too well."

"You mean they're not responsible," Eve finished.

"Correct," Jonathan nodded. "Uncle Jordan has come a long way. And we trust him enough to babysit you for a couple hours," he explained. "But he just started his job too. He finished his internship and he's close to completing his schooling. I don't want to abandon him while he's still trying to figure out things. And I'm sure by then," he glanced at me, "that would give your mom and I sufficient time to date, to change our relationship into a romantic one, to figure out where we're going to live. And once all of that is done," he smiled at Eve and nodded. "Then we'll talk about you having a brother."

When the pilot announced that we were coming up on Amity, Eve tugged on Jonathan's sleeve to show her the window. Watching my daughter interact with Jonathan, I had a good feeling about the future that lay ahead of us.

"There it is," Eve said excitedly.

"You were right, princess," Jonathan replied. "You can see the lake and the farm from the airplane. When we get there, you can tell Jimmy that you saw it."

Eve turned to him with a confused expression before tilting her head at me. "If I'm going to call Uncle Jonathan 'Dad', then what does that make Jimmy?"

"Well, that would make him your Uncle," I answered, looking at Jonathan. "Although, I don't know how Jimmy would feel about you calling him Uncle. The two of you are the same age."

"An Uncle, like Uncle Eric," Eve's nose scrunched up.

"No one is quite like your Uncle Eric, princess," Jonathan tapped her nose as she wrinkled it again before giggling. "But I'm sure that Jimmy will do his best to be just like your Uncle Eric. He'll protect you from those who try to hurt you and stick up for you if someone tries to bully you. And I think because you two are about the same age that Jimmy might end of being one of your best friends."

"So, do I call him Uncle or my best friend?"

"Why don't you ask him when we get to his house," Jonathan suggested.

Eve nodded her head in thought before glancing out the window and looking down at the farm.

"I can't wait to get there," her voice mumbled against the window. "I can finally tell them all that you're my Dad."

Jonathan chuckled and looked at me. "Knowing my mom, they probably already know."

Arriving in Amity, everything felt perfect. A familiar face greeted us at the airport. I smiled widely and waved my hand in the air as the older gentlemen glanced up at me.

"Grandma and Grandpa," Eve cried out at seeing Jonathan's father and mother.

They didn't falter or bat an eye when Eve had called out to them and I knew that somehow, Jonathan was right - they probably knew, could see the signs of mine and Jonathan's blossoming relationship. And it made me feel content to know that this family had accepted me, accepted my daughter. Jonathan took my hand in his and walked us towards his parent's. His mother wore a knowing smile as her eyes glanced down at our hands before smiling widely at Eve. Yeah, she knew.

"Eve," Jonah Summers smiled at her. She jumped into his arms as he grunted. I was just about ready to scold her when he turned them around and called Jonathan to go and grab our bags. "It's nice to see you, Jess," he offered, kissing my cheek before pulling Jonathan and Eve quickly away.

"Mrs. Summers," I smiled at Jubilee Summers.

"There's no need for that," she waved her hand dismissively before holding her arms out. I walked eagerly into her embrace and felt the warmth and welcome that only a mother's hug could provide. It clenched my heart a little, to know that my own mother would not be here - not just to celebrate Eric's big day but to hear my huge announcement. As if sensing my mood, she moved to whisper, "I told you, you can call me 'Mom'."

My eyes watered and my heart constricted. Eric was right. There was something different, something so real that happened when you were with the Summers family. It wasn't just being with Ana, for him it was seeing all of them interact with each other and with those considered to be their extended family. The same was going to happen to me. The men in this family were going to be different than the men that my mother and Aunt had introduced us to at the Center. The women here were different also. Everything was different.

True, this family was not without their faults. But they made up for it in areas that Eric and I had been lacking for so long. I didn't know how to describe it. And as this woman - this person that would become my mom - gently pushed me back to wipe the tears from my face, I knew that everything was going to be alright, like a huge weight had lifted from my shoulders.

"I've always wanted more daughters," Jubilee said as I nodded.

We both shared a small laugh before I noticed another couple waiting behind her. With them were three other bodies - one small, one that was very small and the last one was taller than the rest.

"Why are you crying," Jimmy tilted his head.

"They're happy tears," Ana replied, a toddler in her arms. "At least, I hope they're happy tears."

"They are," I replied. "This must be the infamous Jeanette Summers that I've been hearing about," I walked over as the toddler smiled. "She's so beautiful. Oh, she looks just like you Ana."

"Thank you," Ana said as the toddler turned to play with Ana's long brunette hair.

"I'm hoping we have three just like her," Eric smirked.

Ana turned to him with a small smile before shaking her head. She used her free hand to reach over and pull me into a hug. "I'm so glad that you're finally here. I need someone to tell Hannah to cool her jets." She hugged me close. "She seems to think she's in charge," Ana whispered as we both laughed.

"Well, time to set her straight, right," I said, pulling away.

"Set her straight, only the way a Coulter can."

I turned over to the man - who was slightly taller than Eric - and smiled. His hair was grey a little and I could see a few wrinkles on his face. But he still held the same thoughtful, caring look in his eyes. A look that he had passed down to my father and a look that I knew one day, Eric would hold.

"Hi Papa," I said.

My grandfather pulled me into his arms.

"Yup, we found that one lost at the other end of the airport when we arrived," Eric commented with a chuckle.

I felt my grandfather's body rumble with laughter before he pulled back and shook his head at Eric. "I told you that I wasn't flying on that small thing."

"It's a jet," Eric sighed. "You would have been here sooner and..."

Our grandfather turned to him and tilted his head - a tilt that Eve had no doubt inherited. And there was that look - that Coulter look that he'd give my dad if he did something his disproved of, the look that said there was no room for argument, the same look that Eric would often project as well. Yes, it was a Coulter thing. He kept his arm around my shoulders as he led me to the car that we were traveling in.

"What's wrong," my grandfather asked as he heard me sighing.

"I just wish Dad was here," was my soft reply. I hated being looking weak.

My grandfather turned us around slightly and gestured towards Eric. "Your Dad was an amazing man. He taught Eric to be one, he taught you to became great - all on your own. He lives on in the two of you," he kissed my forehead before moving to brush the tears forming at the corner of my eyes. "Continue to teach Eve and any other children that came along, the same things your Dad taught the two of you - he'll never truly be gone."

I nodded and did my best to smile.

"He would be so proud of both of you," my grandfather hugged me, "and how far the two of you have come. He only wanted the best for you and Eric - every dad does."

"Thank you," I replied.

"Mommy, look at me," Eve shouted.

Jonathan came out with his father, pushing a cart that held our luggage - Eve sitting on the top of the bags, smiling and clapping gleefully. That was where she stayed as we went to through the parking lot. I almost wondered how we'd get her off the luggage when we had to load things in the car. Jonathan and his father were making it look too fun for her to stop.

However, when we reached the car, Eve saw the baby in Ana's arms and quickly jumped off the bags.

"Is this your baby sister," Eve asked, eyes twinkling as she looked up at Ana.

Ana knelt and let Eve hug her and kiss her cheek. Jimmy walked over to them and explained all the neat stuff that she does - the gross things too that made him and Eve laugh. As Jimmy explained his adventures in being an 'older' brother, I could see the gears turning in Eve's head. With a bright smile, Eve turned towards Jonathan.

"I want a sister, too."

Jonathan looked slightly uncomfortable as his entire family turned to look at him. He chuckled nervously before kneeling next to his sisters and Eve. Ana had a questioningly look on her face as her brother did so.

"Eve..."

"I know," she put up her hand as if she were Queen. "Dating first, moving in is second and then," she said with finality, "then, I get a brother." Jonathan nodded and went to stand, his family still looking at him.

I turned to look at Eric, a small smirk on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"However, if you give me a sister. I think I'll be okay with that, Dad. Jimmy's baby sister doesn't seem so bad," Eve added as she climbed into the car, moving her booster chair to sit next to the baby.

"Dad," everyone there shouted in question as Jonathan scratched the back of his neck.

It was adorable to see him so nervous. I rushed over to his side and wrapped my arm around his waist as he did the same in response. He dropped a kiss on my forehead and smiled. "Jonathan and I are engaged," I answered as we received hugs again.


	35. Epilogue - Part 4

**Trial** **  
** _Three years later (Hec's POV)_

Splashing the water on my face, I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Glancing at my reflection in the mirror, I tried not to remember that night. I had done so well. It had been three years since the kidnap. I had never experienced any memory resurfacing the way that it was right now.

Annabella Hayes-Summers was my lawyer - taking the case as part of a favor to her niece and my best friends, Ana - and she had reminded me that I was going to be face to face with my kidnappers. When I walked into the courtroom and took my spot on the stand, I held my head high and testified against the three men who had broken into my apartment, bound me, beat me and kept me locked up.

My eyes stared them down, each one of them. My mother nodded at me as I put on a brave face and told the court how they held a gun to my head while I was kicked, punched and hit with a baseball bat in order to keep silent. I told the jury and the judge how I heard the screams of our neighbors - old Mr. Harrison who had been so kind to both me and Ana, and Amanda Ritter, a single mother with two young girls, Rita and Kee.

"Mr. Rodriguez," their defense attorney stood up. "Are you certain that these are the men who attacked your neighbors, Mr. Harrison, Miss. Ritter and her two daughters?"

"Yes."

"And will you explain to the jury again, how you came to that conclusion?"

"As mentioned, your clients," I gestured towards them, "forcibly entered my apartment. They broke down my door. I did what I could to defend myself but was quickly overpowered."

"Could you repeat that again? How did they overpower you," he asked.

"They tied my hands and feet behind me back while still kicking me."

"And your neighbors, they were in the room with you?"

"No," I shook my head. "They were in their apartments."

"And again, how do you know this?

I licked my lips impatiently, wondering where he was going with this. "In the middle of being assaulted, I heard Miss Ritter and Mr. Harrison screaming for help. After their screams had died down, those men entered my apartment to join their associates in beating me."

"But how can you conclude that it was those gentlemen there," he pointed at them.

"They had just come from that direction."

"They had just come from that direction," the attorney questioned. "Your roommate and her workmate had just come from that direction also. Could it not have been..."

"It wasn't Ana or Myra because Mr. Harrison and Miss Ritter were already dead."

"How do you know this? Were you the one out there?"

"I wasn't out there. I was inside my apartment," I said in an exasperated tone.

"A-ha," the man smiled. "So, what you're telling me, and the jury now, is that you're not fully convinced that it could be Mr. Blaze, Mr. Diesel or Mr. Ryan who murdered Miss Ritter or Mr. Harrison? Is that what you're testifying to now?"

"Objection, your honor," Annabella stood up.

"Overruled," the judge replied.

I took a deep breath. "It was your clients. Who else could it have been? They came from that direction, they had blood on their hands, they..."

"Did you actually see," he emphasized before pointing towards the table where they sat, "those three gentlemen murder Miss Ritter and Mr. Harrison?"

Sighing, I shook my head.

"Can you say it out loud for the record?"

Rolling my eyes, I couldn't believe that this scumbag was trying to help these three men get away with murdering our innocent neighbors.

"Mr. Rodriguez, answer the question," the judge stated.

"I cannot be one percent certain that those are the men," I replied.

"And why is that," the man smiled knowingly.

"Because they had me bound and gagged in my own apartment. I could barely move my hands and feet to get to..."

"I'll ask the question again," he stepped forward, leaning on the railing where the jury was. "Please inform the jury why it is that you cannot be one percent convinced that they had been the ones to attack your neighbors."

My head turned and looked the attorney in the face. "I hope that you can sleep at night knowing you are helping murderers get away with the death of innocent people," I said as there was shouts of agreement from people in the courtroom.

"Order, order," the judge pounded on the gavel. "Mr. Rodriguez, you will answer the question."

I took a moment to collect myself before looking at the defendants - each of them with smiles on their faces. They would only get charged with kidnapping, instead of murder and I hated myself for answering. "I didn't _see_ them attack Mr. Harrison or Miss Ritter."

The attorney tapped the railing before nodding his head. "No further questions, your honor."

After my testimony was over, the judge dismissed everyone for a short recess before Annabella was to call up a special witness, a key witness. My mother went with my sister, Shauna, and her husband Zeke. I was glad that my nephews weren't here to see anything. Despite being so young, I knew that this wasn't something I wanted them to be subjected to.

Shaking my head and taking a deep breath, I pushed away from the mirror and went to walk outside.

Ana was right outside of the bathroom, leaning against a wall with a smile on her face. "Hey, we were looking for you," she adjusted her son on her hip.

"Did they continue," I asked.

Ana's smile disappeared, and she shook her head. "My Aunt said that we both did good, you and I."

"They're going to get away with it."

"We don't know that," she attempted to sooth my worries.

"So, they get slapped with a kidnapping charge, perhaps breaking and entering," I shook my head. "But Miss Ritter and Mr. Harrison," I repeated. "And what about Rita and Kee? Marcus Eaton had them kidnapped, probably sold them to the highest bidder. I can't believe that there are fuckin' sickos out there that..." I paused when I noticed that she had pressed her lips together and covered her son's ears. "I'm sorry," I shook my head and went to sit down at a nearby bench.

"Da," her son cried out and I shifted to see that Eric Coulter - Ana's husband - was at the other end of the hall. He squirmed in Ana's hold, continuing to point in that direction. However, Ana wouldn't let him down.

Instead, she walked over to where I was and sat down right next to me. Her son almost threw a tantrum, but Ana took a hold of his little body. "Reuben Coulter," she said in a firm tone, causing the little one year old to pause. His bottom lip trembled but Ana shook her head. Her son placed his head on Ana's shoulder where I saw his eyes turn watery. "No tears are going to come out," she looked over at me, giving me a reassuring look. Being a mother suited her. I would have given in to the little tantrum. "He does this all the time, I'm noticing. He'll feign crying so that someone gives him his way. They're all crocodile tears."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I remember when my son - well, my nephew - used to do that," I replied. "My mom would rush to his side and then you'd see him smiling away," I added. "He always got what he wanted when grandma was around."

Ana smiled in response. "I don't know what it is with grandchildren that make our parents fuss so much," she responded. "I mean, Jenny is three years old - still a spoiled baby - and Jimmy is eight years old. But the joy of having Reuben - or worst, Eve and Jericho," she named her brother Jonathan's son and step-daughter, "with my mother, they could get away with anything and they both know it, don't you," she looked down at her son who made a face like his father's. "Argh, this kid," she sighed and leaned back in the chair. "He frowns just like his father."

"Why don't you let him go to Eric?"

Ana turned to look at her husband as I looked around her to see him speaking with three men I didn't recognize.

"They're speaking about an important matter regarding the case and our interviews," Ana supplied as my head turned immediately towards her.

"Perhaps we should go there and..."

"Eric is handling it, Hec," this time she turned her strict tone over to me. "He'll take care of it. Believe me, we didn't want to make the decision without you, but I couldn't find you. Your mother said you came in this direction, so that's why I was outside the restroom, waiting for you." I went to stand but she immediately reached out and took my hand. "We should talk about what's going on with you."

"Nothing is going on with me. I'm fine," I pulled my hand away, trying to brush her off.

"You're not fine," she said, still with a determination to her voice. "I understand that today - the same date of the trial - is the date of our abduction, our torture. Anniversary dates - especially ones where we've experienced some sort of traumatic..."

I scoffed and walked to the other side of the hallway, leaning with my back against the wall to face her. "I do not have post-traumatic stress disorder, Ana."

"I'm not saying that you did."

"Yes, you are," my voice rose. "You think you know what happened to me, but you don't. And trying to tell me that I'm going through some sort of episode that..."

"Hector Rodriguez," she stood up, clutching her son to her chest. "You forget that I was in that SUV, too. Cain Banner ordered people to strip me down, beat me, touch me, humiliate me and bring me to my breaking point," tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

Unlike her son's, I knew the ones that would fall from her eyes would be real. It made me feel like a real dick, because I did forget about Ana. I had worried so much after we had been discovered, stayed in the hospital until they sent me home. Then the weeks that followed, I called her parent's house everyday checking in to see how she was. She had her time to mourn, grieve, get angry and irritated with everything.

I had forgot what she went through.

"I woke up this morning in a cold sweat. I know that you did, too." She stated into my eyes. "You're trying to hide from it, probably have been for the past three years. But it won't go away," she said as I let her words hit me.

"Why does it still follow me around, Ana? Why..."

"Did you speak to anyone about what happened?"

No, I hadn't, I thought but didn't say out loud.

"My therapist told me that when people go through something like this, it does something to our heart, to our mind," she gave me a reassuring smile. "Believe me I know. I felt like the entire ordeal took away my smile, because I felt like I wasn't worthy. It took away my sleep, because I didn't feel safe. Things like these transform you, but it doesn't mean that something is wrong with us or that we've gone mental. We're not broken. _You_ are not broken, Hec. Cry if you want, get angry if you want. Laugh if you want," her smiled widened. Slowly she walked over to me, "but most importantly, you have to come to terms with what happened. And that whatever happens after this wasn't your fault. The death of Miss Ritter, Mr. Harrison or even Myra," she choked a sob, "it wasn't our fault, Hec. No one is to blame but those men in that courtroom."

"And if they get away with it because I screwed up on the stand..."

"Hec, don't you think my Aunt was prepared for that? She still has other witnesses who are going to testify," Ana smiled kindly. "You did not screw up."

"I couldn't protect you or Myra. I couldn't protect Miss Ritter and her kids. Or Mr. Harrison," I shook my head. "I'm younger, stronger. I should have been able to..."

"We can't live on 'what ifs' or 'could of, would of, should of'. All we can do is deal with what's in front of us," she touched my hand. "Hec, you are a strong person, you are brave and," she paused as her son turned around and reached out with his little hand to touch my face. Ana released a sound between a sob and a laugh as her eyes held mine. "You are my best friend, Hec. You were there for me when I needed you. And you know that if you ever need anything, I'm here for you. I'm just a phone call away. Two or three o'clock in the morning, you need someone to talk to, do it. Edward does. Sometimes Eric will take over or sometimes I will. We all need someone to listen to our concerns. That doesn't make us mental, that makes us human."

"Ana..."

"Hell, you could even drive to Erudite if you want. Watch my kid for a couple hours with Ven if that's what you want, just to get away from Dauntless," she shrugged. "Because I trust you, Hec. I trust you with my life, with my kid. Don't blame yourself for whatever happened in the past, or whatever the outcome of this trial is going to be. Because whatever happens, we've won, Hec."

She smiled and looked at Reuben, who turned around to play with his mother's hair.

"I look at my son and I know that I've won."

I considered what she was saying as she continued to lovingly look at her son.

"There are two paths that life gives you after situations like the one that you and I went through," she ran her hand over Reuben's head as he babbled some baby noises. "You let the situation consume you alive, then you wither and fade away from who you were, who you are. Or," Ana returned her gaze to me. "Or you climb up out of that pit, Hec. It's steep and takes a lot of hard work. But there are people who will jump in there with you, help you along the way. There are people at the top, cheering you on. There are some who will toss you a rope to help you climb, give you a bottle of water to help refresh you. It's hard, Hec. But you're not in this alone. Talk to me."

"I feel responsible," I admitted, feeling my heart beat faster as that confession came out of nowhere. "I know you said that I shouldn't think about the 'what ifs', but that's all that I see, Ana. I feel like I failed. I want to protect Ven. I want to protect my nephews, my mom, my sisters," I shook my head. "But how do I do that when I can't even protect myself?"

For a moment it was silent until Ana pulled me into a warm hug. I held her close and before I knew what was happening, I started to cry.

I wasn't sure when or how it happened but when I had taken whatever comfort and strength that I could from my best friend, I pulled back to see that her son wasn't there. Eric had appeared and was holding Reuben in his arms on the bench that Ana and I had just been sitting on.

Call it the 'guy' in me, but I immediately wiped my face with the sleeve of my shirt and looked away from Eric, breathing in and out, trying to calm my emotional ass down. God, I was such a wreck.

Eric chuckled, and I turned to look at him as he rocked his son gently back and forth. "I cried too," he admitted. "I did for weeks after everything happened. Hell, I broke down in front of my sister when I thought we weren't going to find you and Ana. I broke down with Edward when we got the news about Myra. It's okay for a guy to cry, Hec," he lifted up a shoulder.

"A part of me, that night, as they were beating me and telling me that Marcus Eaton was going to sell me - that I'd fetch a pretty dollar for my ass," I looked down and shook my head. "A part of me wanted to die."

Eric stood up with a serious expression on his face and pulled me towards the side, farther away from Ana. I feared that he was about to hit me or perhaps kill me - that's how serious he looked, how angry his expression on his face had been.

Instead, he softened and confessed that a part of him wanted to die also. He had been so scared and felt so worthless. He couldn't protect Ana - the woman that he loved. I stood there in shock and awe, because I always believed that Eric was so confident, so sure of himself. He was an intelligent businessman, he could command attention. He had a lot of money, he knew the right people - and from what I found out, also the wrong type of people.

Regardless, he stood there in front of me, telling me that he didn't feel 'worthy'. What sort of man this powerful, didn't feel worthy?

"None of what I had before was real," Eric concluded. "When Ana stepped into my life, that was real. She was real. And I couldn't protect that. Felt that if she could be taken away from me, then it was obvious I wasn't meant to have wonderful things."

Eric touched my shoulder and pulled me to look down the hall.

"She reminds me every day, almost every morning, that I am worthy. That I didn't fail," he added. "None of what happened that day means that you are unworthy or a failure. And if you need reminding, Ana's offer still stands - you call me, or you call her. We're Dauntless, remember?"

I nodded, feeling a bit lighter. "Yeah," I agreed.

Ana came by us, reaching to touch her son. Eric sort of shrugged her off causing me to smile at their interactions. He kissed her forehead before leaving Ana with me.

She linked her arm with mine as we walked slowly behind Eric, carrying their son.

"There's a surprise witness - three surprise witnesses actually," Ana confessed.

I looked shockingly over at her as she laughed at my expression. "You going to tell me," I questioned.

As we came to a stop, Ana turned towards me and gave me a hug. When she pulled back, that's when I looked over my shoulder and saw a ghost.

"Myra," I practically shouted as a few people gasped down the hallway.

Myra practically ran towards me as I captured her in my arms. She smiled and started to cry as I did too. Myra was alive! How in the world was she alive? I saw her get shot. And that's exactly what I started to repeat. I saw her get shot. I saw it happen. She shouldn't have been alive. But here she was.

She pushed back and wiped her face. "Happy tears," Myra said as Edward came to stand by her. He held out his hand which I shook, before immediately dropping.

"I heard that you got married," my eyes narrowed at him.

"I got married to Myra," he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his side.

Realizing what he was implying, I smiled at them both before shaking my head, engulfing them both in a hug - sharing congratulations about the marriage and about the kid that I heard Edward had.

"Myra always wanted to start a family," I looked at her.

"Exactly what I told Valerie Martinez or was it Vanessa Mendoza," Ana smiled and hugged them both.

I nodded before shaking my head. "That's why Edward's new wife was your maid of honor," I snapped my fingers as the three of them laughed. "Someone could have told me." I remember standing there as one of the groomsmen - wondering why Edward's new wife was there. A few people had pointed at her and whispered - wondering what she was doing there. But Ana had known, Eric had known.

"We didn't want anyone to know until the trial." The four of us turned to see Annabella Hayes-Summers standing there with a serious expression. "Technically, Ms. Valdez violated a part of protocol by informing my niece in the first place," she said.

We all - seriously, each one of us - had the decency to look ashamed.

She held up an arm for Myra. "Are you ready to come back to life, Myra," she smiled slightly.

Myra touched my shoulder, leaned up to kiss Edward's cheek and smiled at Ana before walking pass us and over to follow Annabella into the courtroom. There were a few officers guarding her and I could only assume that her testimony was about to begin. Edward asked if I wanted to watch, but instead of responding, I walked inside after them.

Her testimony had gone smoother than mine and Ana's. In fact, the defense attorney was pretty much shocked that she had been there. He attempted to question her about that night, but she described what she saw - me in my incapacitated state and Marcus Eaton giving the order for two of the defendants to shoot her. She pointed out that the third defendant had whispered that he wanted to take her the same that he had taken those two children down the hall.

My fists clenched at the thought of Kee and Rita.

"And you're certain that..."

"I am," Myra answered the defense attorney confidently. She angled herself to stare down the men in the courtroom. "He stated outright, that he had kidnapped those two little children. And I'm confident that in order to get to them, he murdered Miss Ritter and Mr. Harrison."

Surprisingly, Kee had come onto the stand to testify after Myra had been finished. She cried and said that the man had explained she would have a new 'father' and that she had to do as was told. When questioned about her younger sister Rita, she started to weep further - breaking not just my heart but everyone in the courtroom when she said that Rita was taken by the third defendant away from her and never to be seen again.

The defense attorney stood up and tried to throw question after question at Kee. But she was strong. She held her head high and kept her answers short until the right question came around.

"I opened the door because I heard noise outside. I thought Mr. Harrison had a heart attack, but I saw Marcus Eaton and that man there," she pointed towards the first man who had also been the one to tie me up and beat me. "He had shot Mr. Harrison. Then when I screamed, he smiled at me and said that he would make sure that my sister and I kept quiet. I locked the door and went to hide my sister and our mom called the police. They barged into our apartment. And yes, it was him," she eyed the defense attorney. "He shot Mr. Harrison, took me and my sister away, and she killed my mother."

Evidence recovered from the scene helped us to conclude that Rita had been raped and sold when Jessica Coulter had entered the compound. Jessica gave her testimony then, providing further evidence that the three men had been instrumental in the kidnapping and selling of not just young women but also young children.

"And I'm certain that they would have done the same to Kee Ritter, Hector Rodriguez, Myra Valdez and Ana Summers," Jessica said with finality before glancing at the three of them.

Something she said in her testimony had caused the defense attorney to sweat and I wondered what it was.

When the guilty sentence had been passed, I had never felt so relieved in my life. All three of the men were found guilty on all counts. The jury was barely in the decision room before they concluded.

What shocked me was when the defense attorney stood up, Ana's cousin Blossom Hayes, waltzed up the center aisle with two men in suits.

"Matthew Carmichael," Blossom stated loudly as a few people began to murmur and whisper in shock. "You're under arrest for harassment, endangering the welfare of a child and obstruction of justice."

"This is absurd," the defense attorney cried out as the two men turned him around and placed his hands in cuffs.

I looked towards Ana who was staring at Eric. Eric glanced at us and smiled, patting his son's back. "He threatened Edward into withdrawing from his testimony." Eric wrapped his arm around Ana, bringing her closer. "Like I said earlier, Hector," he looked up at me, "you do anything for the people that you love."

We walked out of that courtroom, feeling lighter than we did walking in. It had been a long trial - an even longer journey to get to this trial.

Ana and I sat down in a diner in Amity the following day. She had been visiting family before heading back home to Erudite and I was invited up for the weekend, also.

"Thanks," I nodded to the waitress as she placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Since when do you drink coffee," Ana questioned.

I snorted and shook my head. "When we get old, we drink coffee," I stated as she started to laugh. "Thanks, Ana," I told her in a serious tone.

"You're the one I should be thanking, Hec," she replied. "If it wasn't for you, I would have given up on Eric, given up on this wonderful man who makes me happy. You encouraged me to keep going. I found a real friend in you when I moved to Dauntless."

"You didn't have too much guy friends, I remember you saying that."

"No, I didn't," she replied. "But I met you and you were like this annoying brother that I have," she described as I smiled. "You tell me straight about my insecurities. You push me when I need to. You were there when I needed someone to be there," her voice cracked, and I knew where she was coming from.

Scott and Noah were my close friends, but it was nice to have someone - other than my sister and her husband's family - who understood me. I felt invisible sometimes with my family and friends. But Ana had gone through the experiences I had, too - both before and after the kidnap took place.

"Eric trusted you with me, did you know that," she looked up to me and met my eyes. "That day that Marcus showed up and threw the package on top of your car," she brought up as I nodded. "I called Eric that night and he was glad that you were there with me, that I had a friend with me." Ana looked down as I saw a tear fall from her face. "You were brave and strong and a good friend, Hec."

"I'm glad that I knew that before I declared my love for you," I joked as she shook her head and wiped her eyes, letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah, it's right there in the dictionary," she stated. "Friendzone," she waved her hand, "and there's a picture of me and you." I started to smile at her. "But I do love you, Hec. I love you for all that I did, and all that you are."

"Right back at you," I replied.

Ana wiped her face again before picking up her water and taking a sip from it. "You know if I could have made you a bridesmaid, I would have."

"I'd look awful in that orange dress," I chuckled.

"It was peach!"

"It was a strapless with that," I motioned towards my chest.

Ana closed her eyes in annoyance. "Sweetheart neckline," she stated.

"Well whatever it was," I replied as she shook her head. "That thing wouldn't have matched on me. For one thing, my shoulders are too wide. And I think that I would have needed a push-up bra or something. Because I would not have filled that thing out nicely. I think I've gone down a cup size. Ven has me doing some sort of juice cleanse or whatever. I think I've gone down a cup size since then."

"You're insane," she said as we both started to laugh.

After we had calmed down, Ana pulled out a small envelope from her purse and slid it across the table top. She smiled at me as I took it, opening the seal slowly.

What I pulled out from there wasn't anything that I'd expect. I held the black and white photo in my hand and smiled. "I'm assuming you're pregnant again," I said as I glanced at the picture.

"Yup," she nodded, before shaking her head.

A cautious friend would have waited or thought this through, but Ana knew me too well for me to hold back. "It's kind of soon, don't you think?"

"It is. That's why I told Eric he has to get a vasectomy after this." I looked up at her. "Of course, that's not going to happen because he wants six kids."

"What do you want?"

"Two. Well," she paused and started to laugh. "Reuben is a bit too much for me to handle sometimes. So, on those days, I feel one kid is enough," she shook her head. Despite her saying it, I could still see the smile on her face. "I've had my second thoughts about having children, about being married and about a lot of things really. But I have a good circle of friends and family to support me. And that's why you are one of the first people to know."

My head shot up towards her in shock.

"Eric and I stuck to one family tradition when Reuben was born and we both agreed that this time around, we'd stray from tradition a bit," she smiled as I tried to think about what she was saying. "If we're having a son, we're going to name him 'Hector'."

"Wow," I smiled, feeling proud and loved.

"You know after that Trojan prince," she said as we both started to laugh. "Eric Bana was pretty good looking in that movie _Troy_."

"I can't believe I watched that movie with you and all you could talk about were the hot guys in there," I shook my head, remembering that night.

"Not all of them. I did mention that Sean Bean was better looking in _Lord of the Rings_ ," she argued.

"You weren't supposed to check him out. The purpose of us watching that was so that you could understand my references to the ring, and of course to _The Hobbit_."

"We watched a lot of movies together, H. Ford," she teased. "It was hard to remember everything."

"We certainly did, short round," I teased in reply.

We both laughed again before she leaned forward and smiled at me. "You were there with me, every step of the way - encouraging me to give Eric a chance, to not listen to outside influences, like that stupid text message or those pictures that I got. You picked me up whenever I was crying on the floor. I mean, there aren't a lot of people who would put up with all of that. But you did. And I can't easily say, that you are one of the reasons why Eric and I are together. Because you encouraged me to fight for us to be together, to stay together," she said as her eyes got watery. "And we decided that our son should have that name."

My eyes started to water, too. "I feel honored, Ana. I truly do."

"We went through hell and back, Hec. We came out the victors on this one. You and I are still standing," she said as I finally felt convinced that she was right. "The trial is over. Marcus Eaton is not getting off this time around. You and I get to look at the sunrise every morning, remember that."

I nodded, understanding now what she meant about her and I being the winners.

"So, uh," she sat back and raised her hand, asking for the check. "My parents have Reuben for the rest of the day. Eric is with Jordan and a few of his friends from Amity. They're doing some mud bogging."

"You're kidding," I chuckled. "I've actually never seen it in real life."

She looked at me with a mischievous smile. "I guess it's my turn to introduce you to something."

"Let's do it," I said, standing up as we paid for the bill. "You're not planning on leaving me on my own, are you? Because I'm serious, I've never seen it in real life. And I'm pretty sure your brother's friends are experts at it."

"Oh, don't worry," she waved her hand. "They're amateurs compared to me. And I won't leave you on your own, what kind of friend do you think I am?"

I chuckled and shook my head, putting my arm on her shoulder. "You're the best type of friend there is."

"Well, I had a good example to follow," she elbowed me before hurrying towards her dad's truck. I sure hoped that we weren't going to be driving that through the mud.

As we drove to the ranch that her brother's friend owned - singing horribly to music from the 80's - I realized just how free and strong people like Ana and I were. We survived, and we were going to keep on surviving.


End file.
